REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA
by SaKuRa WeN
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL!Ojala les guste, espero opinión
1. ¿Por qué paso todo?

Todos los personas de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y bueno, los que surjan después son de mi autoría  
  
Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que sean condescendientes conmigo y no me exijan mucho ^_^ . La verdad es que prefiero la critica constructiva, pero no destructiva ehhh!  
  
REECUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Capítulo 1 ¿Por qué paso todo?  
  
¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde!- gritaba una joven que corría atropellando a cuanta gente se le pusiera a su paso por la calle rumbo a la Universidad.  
  
¡Oh, el profesor me volverá a castigar!- pensaba mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos entre los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a tiempo al salón de clases  
  
Las 8:01!!!! Y el profesor no había llegado.- Pasó de largo hacia su lugar y suspiro aliviada ¡otra vez lo había logrado!  
  
¡Vaya ¡!! La preciosa Sakura otra vez agitada ¿se te hizo tarde de nuevo? - dijo en tono burlón un chico  
  
¡Oh, déjame en paz Rye! ¿O quieres que nuevamente te humille hoy por la tarde en la carrera de 100 metros? La cara de la muchacha mostraba una risita burlona y unos ojos brillantes  
  
No, no Sakura, ¿cómo crees? Si yo solo hice un comentario al aire, pero ¡¡¡ no me pongas esa cara!!! - (Bueno de cualquier forma ella se ve hermosa como sea )- Ante este pensamiento Rye dejo salir un suspiro  
  
¿Qué pasa Rye?  
  
No, nada. Olvídalo - dijo esto dirigiéndose nuevamente a su lugar pues el profesor había llegado  
  
Y es que la verdad, Rye no estaba nada perdido. Sakura tenía ya la edad de 18 años, y sus rasgos infantiles habían desparecido dando lugar a una hermosa jovencita con el cabello a media espalda color castaño y leves ondulaciones al final, unos hermosos ojos verdes a decir de muchos los más bellos que existían en la Universidad y cuya mirada hacía derretir a más de uno, su piel era tersa y suave, su boca finamente delicada, y bueno como siempre le había gustado hacer deporte podía presumir un cuerpo muy bien formado, que sin llegar a exagerar podría ser de una perfecta modelo de concurso.  
  
Pero sin duda, lo más hermoso de Sakura, era su forma de ser, siempre amable, risueña y optimista. Pero había un gran misterio alrededor de ella y que todos en la Universidad deseaban descubrir. Ella nunca había tenido novio, y obviamente no era por falta de pretendientes, por el contrario, le llovían invitaciones a diestra y siniestra. Pero ella simplemente se limitaba a salir de vez en cuando con algún chico pero nunca se comprometía más allá de una amistad. Realmente era un misterio.  
  
Rye se había quedado pensando esto cuando fue a su lugar. Tenía que saber que pasaba con Sakura, desde que la conocía y se hicieron amigos en primer semestre de Preparatoria, había notado que ella ocultaba algo, algo que de vez en cuando nublaba sus hermosos ojos verdes con lágrimas y ella trataba de disfrazar con una sonrisa o con peleas.  
  
Pero hasta ese momento, no había logrado descifrarlo. Además él la amaba, era su gran secreto y no pensaba revelárselo hasta saber que era eso que ocultaba, pues de vez en cuando, cuando iba a su casa a hacer tarea había notado que al llegar Sakura siempre abrazaba un oso de felpa de color negro que se encontraba en su cama y en ciertas ocasiones la había pescado mirándolo y en sus ojos se podía percibir nostalgia y por que no decirlo "amor".  
  
Sakura vamos apresúrate!!!! Mira nada más!!!, parece que esas carreras matutinas están haciendo que la campeona de Atletismo de la Universidad de Tokio se canse más de la cuenta ja.ja,ja  
  
¡¡¡Ya Rye!!! ¿Por qué siempre me molestas? Dijo Sakura enseñándole la lengua a su compañero - Además, ser la campeona de Atletismo y la jefa de sociedad de alumnos de la Universidad y la representante de la carrera de Comunicación no es tan fácil ¡¡¡¡ créeme es agotador!!!!  
  
Pues si lo creo Sakura, pero.... es que siempre estas buscando más y más cosas en las cuales ocuparte, pareciera que quieres evitar tener tiempo para descansar o para pensar ¿??  
  
Ante este comentario Sakura se sorprendió. Y lo hizo porque era verdad. Quería evitar pensar, pensar en que no había vuelto a saber de él desde hace 5 años, si al principio, como los dos primero años dolía mucho, pero ahora a pesar de que de vez en cuando sentía ganas de llorar (inexplicablemente según ella) no era más que un recuerdo , un recuerdo que no sabia porque se había convertido en eso.  
  
había sellado la carta "Vacío" y le pudo confesar a Shaoran lo que sentía por él, estaban de vacaciones y cuando regresaron a clases él había regresado a Tomoeda a estudiar junto con ella, siempre estaban juntos, pero después de 2 años..  
  
--- Flash back ---  
  
,... Debo regresar a Hong Kong.... tengo que comenzar con mi instrucción para convertirme en el líder del Clan Li. - lo dijo con una voz quebrada y expresión muy triste  
  
Ehh, , -con lagrimas en los ojos- pero... Shaoran...  
  
Por favor Sakura, no te pongas así, sabes que eres lo persona más especial para mí y verte así me destroza el corazón  
  
Pe..Perdóname.... intentando sonreír -¿cuánto tiempo tardará tu entrenamiento?  
  
Ci.. cinco años ....  
  
¿Cinco años? -había repetido Sakura, casi mecánicamente- es, .... es mucho tiempo.....  
  
Pero....... nos escribiremos por correo normal y electrónico,...... de vez en cuando tratare de venir,.... buscaremos la forma de seguir en contacto.... te lo prometo!!!!  
  
Esta bien Shaoran .. ¡yo confío en ti!  
  
---Fin del Flash back ---  
  
Sakura.. Sakura. Saakuuuraaaa !!!!! ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Estabas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o qué?  
  
Oh, lo siento Rye!!! - sonriendo- ¿qué me preguntaste?  
  
Mejor olvídalo ¡!! Este día estas muy rara  
  
Claro que estaba rara, ese día se cumplían exactamente 5 años a partir de que Shaoran había comenzado su entrenamiento, por lo tanto, se podría decir que estaba a punto de terminarlo  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca habrá contestado? Desapareció de repente, ni Mei Ling me sabia decir nada de él ¿Por qué paso todo? - Sakura se quedo pensando esto rumbo a su practica de Atletismo-  
  
Notas de autora: Bueno, acabe el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews, me interesa mucho su opinión, tratare de actualizar pronto, pero por si acaso les deseo FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS ¡!! En el próximo capitulo sabrán que ha pasado con los guardianes de las cartas Sakura y uno que otro personaje. Poco a poco se irán integrando, solo les pido paciencia.  
  
SUERTE!!!!  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	2. Una vida ¿sin problemas?

CAPÍTULO 2. UNA VIDA ¿SIN PROBLEMAS?  
  
Sakura llegaba a casa después de su ya acostumbrado entrenamiento, era la campeona de 100 metros y tenia que preparase para el concurso Inter. Universidades que se iba a llevar a cabo en unos meses.  
  
Vivía ahora en un departamento en la ciudad de Tokio, se había mudado a ese lugar desde la Preparatoria. Fujitaka, su padre, salía constantemente de viaje pues iba a expediciones y era considerado uno de los mejores investigadores no solo de su país sino del mundo. Touya, su hermano, había decidido estudiar la carrera de Química y se había recibido apenas hace 2 años, ahora vivía solo en la ciudad de Tomoeda, en su antigua casa, pues era ahí donde se encontraba su lugar de trabajo.  
  
Ya llegueee - grito la chica, esperando recibir una respuesta, pero al no encontrarla subió hasta su recámara  
  
¿Dónde se habrá metido Kero? - se dijo a si misma - Yukito debe estar trabajando... ¿pero Kero?  
  
Si, Sakura vivía junto con Yukito y Kero, sus guardianes, Yue y Kerberos, hacia apenas 1 año que habían decidido hacerlo, después de que su padre (pues su hermano ya lo sabia), descubrió accidentalmente la verdadera personalidad del amable Yukito y el peluche.  
  
Sakura le tuvo que explicar todo acerca de la captura de cartas Clow y lo sucedido hasta convertirlas en cartas Sakura. Para sorpresa tanto de Sakura como de Touya y de los mismos guardianes, Fujitaka solo se limito a decir "lo sabia".  
  
Ese mismo día se enteraron que el Libro Clow había sido encontrado por su padre en una expedición realizada en China en los años de su juventud y que junto a él se encontraba una carta firmada por el mago Clow hablando sobre la sucesora y nueva dueña de las cartas y que su nombre estaba relacionado con un fruto muy común en Japón "la flor de cerezo". Fujitaka supo que Sakura estaba destinada a ser la card captor señalada por Clow el día que su amada Nadeshiko, después de dar a luz a una hermosa bebé dijo - Se llamará Sakura.  
  
Así pues, sabiendo que Yukito y Kero eran sus guardianes, no hubo ningún problema porque Sakura y ellos viviesen juntos. Después de todo, estaban unidos mágica y emocionalmente.  
  
El guardián del Sol, Kerberos, seguía siendo el mismo de antes, glotón, celoso con Sakura, vanidoso, escandaloso, pero si algo no había cambiado en el era el cariño a su ama, el cual era grande y fuerte. Realmente su forma falsa y su forma verdadera no eran muy distintas entre si.  
  
Por su parte el guardián de la Luna, Yue, a pesar de su carácter serio y reservado, se había permitido conocer poco más a su ama, a tal grado que le profesaba un cariño tan o más grande que el que llego a sentir por Clow, pero esto Sakura no lo sabia , era tan despistada. Al contrario de Kero, Yue y su forma falsa si eran muy diferentes. El amable Yukito seguía teniendo un gran imán con las mujeres, pues con el paso de los años se convirtió de un joven lindo y simpático a un hombre sumamente interesante, alegre, inteligente y guapo. Trabajaba como escritor en una revista muy reconocida de Japón, además de ser entrenador de Atetismo de la Universidad de Japón, si él era el entrenador de Sakura  
  
Pero, había un pequeño problema, el gran cariño que sentía Yue por Sakura, se había manifestado en Yukito a tal grado que creía estar enamorado de ella. Pero... el no podía decírselo.... porque sabia que el corazón de Sakura ya tenia dueño desde hace mucho tiempo. Además de que le mismo la había rechazado hace unos años.  
  
Sakuraaaa, ya estoy en casa ¡!!!- grito ¿por qué no me esperaste después del entrenamiento como siempre ?  
  
Yukito los siento ¡!!, lo que pasa es que me sentía un poco cansada, la próxima vez te avisare ¿de acuerdo.?  
  
Cansada?? Acaso existe esa palabra en el diccionario de Sakura Kinomoto???? Haces tantas cosas que sólo de verte de agoto - dijo sonriendo.  
  
Vamos Yukito, no es para tanto, sabes muy bien que disfruto lo que hago ^o^  
  
Lo sé Sakura, lo sé- esto lo dijo con un dejo de melancolía- y..... sé también porque lo haces.... lo haces para no pensar en él - esto ultimo solo lo pensó  
  
Que dijiste Yukito?  
  
No nada, vamos a cenar te parece????  
  
Siiiii ¡!! Ya tengo mucha hambre ¿quieres algún postre en especial? Sabes que con la carta Dulce podemos tener todo lo que queramos- dijo Sakura con un brillo en sus ojos *_*  
  
Una gota resbalaba por la nuca de Yukito - Sakura, si no entrenaras tanto estarías tan gorda como Kero -  
  
¿Qué dijiste?? Estas diciendo acaso que el gran Kerberos, el más apuesto y escultural de todos los guardianes mágicos esta gordo ¿??, eso es lo que dijiste??? Kero había aparecido rodeado por un aura de fuego  
  
Olvidalo Kero, mejor vamos a cenar si , por favor deja en paz a Yukito  
  
Sakurita ¡!! Tu siempre defendiéndolo, si no fuera tan observador y astuto, pensaría que entre tu y este *conejo de la nieve hay algo más ....  
  
Kero ¡!! Deja de decir tonterías - dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada ante el comentario  
  
Si Kero, son .... tonterías- repitió Yukito, no muy convencido  
  
Después de terminada la cena, Sakura se quedo platicando con Yukito, Kero mientras tanto había subido a su habitación para jugar con sus ya acostumbrados juegos de video  
  
Sakura, ¿qué pasa?. Hoy te he notado particularmente rara, como ausente, hay algo que quieras decirme o... tal vez decirle a Yue  
  
No Yukito, no pasa nada - dijo esto con la mirada perdida en la pared-  
  
Sakura, a mi no me engañas, siempre estas así en esta fecha... ¿tiene algo que ver con, no se... tal vez Li? - hacer la pregunta dolía, sin embargo sabia que tenia que hacerla  
  
Ay Yukito ¡!! Que cosas dices ¡!! Hace mucho que deje de pensar en él...., además,.... además desde que Rye es mi amigo me he sentido mucho mejor.. Sakura dijo esto para evadir el tema sobre Li y con semblante nervioso  
  
De veras???.... simulando entusiasmo ante la confesión de Sakura  
  
Pues si.... sabes que.... me siento muy bien con Rye... es un sentimiento muy similar al que... se quedo callada al reflexionar lo que estaba a punto de decir  
  
Similar a que???... Sakura???  
  
No, nada, olvídalo, no se porque dije eso, simplemente creo que tal vez con Rye pueda tener una muy bonita amistad, eso es todo. Me voy a dormir Yukito, que descanses- se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla  
  
Vaya, será posible que Sakura???, ..... no creo, no lo creo posible, pero... si es así.., tendré que apoyarla... esa es mi razón de ser. Aunque sigo creyendo que solo me lo dijo para tranquilizarme.... si supiera...  
  
Como todas las noches Yukito se transformó en Yue, voló hasta el techo del edificio donde habitaban, ellos vivían en el último piso y se quedo sentado a un lado del tragaluz que daba a la habitación de su dueña- "Sólo una vez más, solo una vez más la veré dormir y cuidare su sueño...... Sakura... sólo eso puede ser..... Sakura mi ama "  
  
Pero.. Sakura no dormía... pensaba en aquel chico de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño del cual dejo de saber hace exactamente 5 años- abrazo a su osito de felpa, y dejo caer una lagrima sobre sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que lo nombraba- Shaoran  
  
En el techo del edificio, un ángel sufría por su ama, sufría por él y por ese sentimiento que guardaba, pues sabia que ella pasaba por lo mismo pensando en alguien más.-- Sakura, te prometo que no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño, te cuidare y protegeré para que nunca más te lastimen. ¿Estas de acuerdo? -- Dijo esto preguntando a su forma falsa- ¿estoy de acuerdo- respondió esta.  
  
Vocabulario  
  
* Conejo de la nieve, es el significado del nombre de Yukito  
  
Notas de autora  
  
Que les pareció este segundo capitulo, ¿Yue/Yukito enamorado de Sakura?, ¿Y Sakura siente algo por Rye?  
  
... No se preocupen, las cosas cambiarán, sólo que quiero ponerle un poco de emoción.... Se preguntaran que pasa con los demás personajes... todo a su tiempo,.... poco a poco los iré metiendo en la historia.  
  
Para el próximo capitulo sabremos de Shaoran y de Mei Ling, ah y de otra personita más... Creo que mi fic, no es muy bueno pues no ha habido reviws (si ya se soy medio impaciente pues apenas subí los capítulos ayer y hoy ja,ja,ja) de cualquier manera seguiré escribiéndolo, sugerencias, felicitaciones, reclamaciones ya saben ok.  
  
Cuídense y FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos 


	3. Y después de 5 años ¿Dónde estas?

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Primero que nada agradezco sus reviews, son un aliciente para continuar escribiendo.  
  
Undine: este capitulo lo hice un poco más grande, me cuesta un poquito ordenar mis ideas pues soy novata , pero dame tiempo ok. Gracias por escribir, que bueno que se te haga interesante  
  
Sakurely: me agrada que hayas escrito y que te parezca lindo el fic, yo no he podido entrar a leer el tuyo porque me sale una leyenda que dice que no se encuentra tu historia, vuelve a subirla ok para regresarte el review. Muchas gracias  
  
Lou_asuka: Gracias por tus notas, para ser la primera vez me esta costando algo de trabajo, espero hacerla emocionante e interesante para que te guste más y me sigas escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo por el review  
  
Kikis Tao: no te preocupes por Rye ni por Yue , bueno tal vez si, preocúpate un poquito, ja,ja,ja... solo es para ponerle emoción al fic... mi pareja favorita es S&S ... Gracias por tu review  
  
Vanesa chan: Gracias por decir que no parece mi primer fic- me sonrojo- es un halago de tu parte porque a mi me gusta mucho como escribes, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review  
  
Josh y Liz- Tomaré muy en cuenta su comentario para capítulos próximos, me da gusto que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia pues la de ustedes me gusta mucho, con relación a lo de Yukito... lo siento Liz, pero creo que seguirás un poquito traumada por un rato, ja,ja,ja... Muchas gracias por su review  
  
Y bueno continuemos con la historia ok...  
  
CAPITULO 3. Y DESPUÉS DE 5 AÑOS... ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?  
  
Eran ya 5 años desde que Shaoran había iniciado su entrenamiento para tomar la jefatura del Clan Li. 5 años habían pasado ya desde que regreso a su natal Hong Kong, dejando Japón y la persona más especial de su vida. 5 años y por fin había terminado su entrenamiento, pero... todavía faltaban algunos detalles para poder asumir la jefatura del Clan, pero él no lo sabía...  
  
-Shaoran ¡!! Shaoran ¡!! Me da tanto gusto saber que regresaras a estudiar a la Universidad y que compartirás algunas clases conmigo-  
  
Gracias Mei Ling, a mi también me da gusto estudiar de nuevo de manera normal, ya sabes que eso de tener tutores no me gusta, aunque soy tímido, prefiero estudiar con personas de mi edad....  
  
- Pues si primito, mira que un año estando fuera para finalizar tu entrenamiento si que se me hizo eterno y más sin saber noticias tuyas, además con eso de que tenias que estar "estrictamente aislado" durante casi todo el tiempo...  
  
Ni que lo digas Mei Ling,.. la verdad es que aunque aprendí muchas cosas con relación a la magia y a nuestros ancestros, hay cosas que.... bueno,...extrañe mucho. ¿qué me cuentas tú? Wei me comento que estas en el equipo de Atletismo de la Universidad y que eres una de las principales candidatas para participar en el concurso Inter-Universidades.  
  
Así es Shaoran, ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado competir, ¿recuerdas cuando estudiábamos la primaria en Tomoeda y yo no quería dejar la competencia aunque tenia el tobillo lastimado? ... -oh, oh.. creo que no debí mencionar eso - pensó la chica  
  
Si, lo recuerdo Mei Ling,- dijo esto sonriendo nostálgicamente  
  
Perdóname Shaoran, no quería ponerte triste  
  
No te preocupes Mei, creo que es algo que no puedo evitar, me imagino que ella ya no se acuerda de mi, y es lógico porque rompí la promesa que le hice- se dejo caer sobre un sillón y suspiro levantando su mirada hacia el techo- además, solo eramos unos niños  
  
Pero... Shaoran... Kinomoto y tu están hechos el uno para el otro, solo por eso permití que rompieras nuestro compromiso, estoy segura de que ella no te ha olvidado ... y  
  
Y?... Mei Ling, por favor fueron 5 años, quien espera a alguien que durante 5 años no la busco, no la llamo... quien??? Seguramente, ya hasta tiene novio o esta comprometida... además, creo que para mi ya no es nada más que un hermoso recuerdo de mi infancia, sólo eso  
  
Shaoran, tu simplemente no sabías que al entrenarte como jefe del Clan tenias que romper toda comunicación incluso con tus familiares, fueron 5 años difíciles para todos y estoy segura de que ella lo entendería ¿por qué no la buscas? Sé que todavía piensas en ella, a mi no me engañas diciendo que es solo un recuerdo de la infancia.  
  
Vamos Mei Ling, no digas tonterías.... ya me imagino llegando a Tomoeda y diciéndole "Hola Sakura, soy yo Shaoran, ¿cómo estas? Por cierto... no has sabido nada de mi en 5 años pero he vuelto"- por favor, es algo tonto  
  
Pues yo no lo pensaría así primito... ah por cierto ten... -Mei Ling le entrego a Shaoran una caja llena de sobres y paquetes sin abrir-  
  
¿Qué es esto?  
  
Sólo es correspondencia atrasada- dijo guiñando un ojo- bueno primo- te dejo para que pongas tus cosas en orden, recuerda que mañana es tu primer día de regreso a clases en la Universidad- ah y no te vayas a desvelar leyendo tu correspondencia de acuerdo- además mañana te tengo una sorpresa en la escuela- ya veras....  
  
Ok Mei Ling hasta mañana..... cerro la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, al finalizar decidió ver el contenido de la caja que Mei Ling le había dado..... empezó por abrir una pequeña caja  
  
Mmm cartas de Hiragizawa, un paquete de regalo de cumpleaños ¡por mis 14 años!, vaya es un traje de combate - una gota resbala por su nuca- esto seguro es de Daidouji, también hay cartas de Yamazaki con varias historias (seguramente son mentiras -_-), bueno hasta postales de Rika, Naoko y Chiharu......  
  
Lo que más sorprendió a Shaoran era que todo lo que estaba fuera de la pequeña caja que había decidido revisar al principio venia de parte de ella... de Sakura. Encontró 3 paquetes de regalo de cumpleaños por parte de ella: en sus 14 años le mando una cadena con un dije con forma de dos "S" entrelazadas, misma que se coloco de inmediato, para sus 15 años le envío un CD con música que a ella le gustaba y decía que le recordaba mucho a él, en su cumpleaños 16 el regalo fue un oso de felpa muy parecido al que él le había regalado.. pero para el cumpleaños 17 ya no había nada....ni que decir para sus recién cumplidos 18 años.  
  
El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sintió que se le saldría del pecho - ¿cómo es posible que me sienta así con solo una carta?- decidió leerlas de acuerdo a la fecha en las que estaban escritas.  
  
Poco a poco conforme las cartas avanzaban en fecha se fue dando cuenta del dolor que había en las palabras que su Sakura le escribía, frases como ¿no quieres saber más de mi?, ¿ya no te interesa nuestra promesa?, ¿llego alguien más a tu vida?... se sentía tan culpable... pero siguió leyendo, quería saber hasta cuando fue la última vez que su Flor de Cerezo le había dedicado unas palabras, aunque estas solo fueran de reproche..  
  
Sin duda la última carta fue la que más lo lastimo...ya no iniciaba con "Querido Shaoran" y estaba escrita con la fecha de hacia un año exactamente:  
  
"Shaoran:  
  
Hace exactamente 4 años que inicio tu entrenamiento y detrás de estos años hay un sin fin de cartas sin responder y llamadas sin contestar, debe haber alguna razón para tu silencio, no lo se.. supongo que es precisamente para no lastimarme... pero hubiera preferido unas palabras crueles a la incertidumbre de no saber que pasa.  
  
Mei Ling tampoco dice nada, es mi amiga y supongo que no quiere hacerme sufrir, sin embargo no entiende que en este momento ya no dolería tanto porque tu te has hecho cargo de hacer que lo nuestro se haya vuelto solo un recuerdo, solo eso y nada más.  
  
Hoy inicio una nueva vida, me mudare de casa, por lo tanto he decidido que la última carta que te escriba será desde Tomoeda, después ya no habrá ni una palabra más de mi parte hacia ti. Me voy con quien siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha demostrado que le importo, estaré bien no cabe duda.  
  
Si alguna vez llega a tus manos esta carta quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, no se hacerlo, por el contrario, agradezco la ilusión en la que me hiciste creer, los momentos alegres, el sueño que me hiciste soñar y que tristemente no se cumplió, te agradezco el haber sido parte importante de mi vida y formar parte de ella y desde ahora como un bello recuerdo.  
  
Sin nada más que decirte, te deseo lo mejor donde quiera que te encuentres.  
Adios  
  
Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
Shaoran se dejo caer sobre su cama, apretó la carta que acaba de leer mientras sus ojos trataban con fuerza no dejar escapar las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Por su mente habían frases que se repetían constantemente "Me voy con quien siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha demostrado que le importo" - "Lo nuestro es solo un recuerdo"  
  
Rayos!!!!!, si tan solo las estúpidas normas del Clan no existieran... si hubiera tenido el coraje de mandarlo todo al diablo.... no fui capaz de luchar por ella, por seguir con ella, sólo deje... deje que todo sucediera.... pensando que ... ya no que... pero... ¡¡como me odio!! .... - Shaoran no podía ocultar el dolor y rabia que sentía, sus ojos lloraban lágrimas de coraje, de impotencia, de dolor...  
  
Pasado un rato se tranquilizó un poco- "Perdóname Sakura, perdóname, me duele tanto pero lo que temí es realidad, tu misma lo escribiste: lo nuestro no es más que solo un recuerdo"... "... tenia la esperanza de que no lo fuera... ¿con quien te has ido?..." Pensando esto, el joven Li se quedo dormido abrazado a un oso de felpa que debió haber recibido hace poco más de 2 años, al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar de fondo la música del CD que Sakura le había regalado.  
  
----------------------------- -------------  
  
Al día siguiente, en la Universidad de Hong Kong  
  
Buenos día a todos... Les presento a un nuevo compañero de clases, su nombre es Shaoran Li y esta de regreso en Hong Kong después de haber viajado por varios lugares del mundo, pues como ustedes saben el Clan Li tiene muchos negocios y él tendrá que asumir el cargo de ellos, les pido por favor que lo reciban de buena forma  
  
Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Li Shaoran... me da gusto estar con ustedes y espero que seamos buenos compañeros  
  
Pues bien joven Li.... le asignare un lugar... ¿donde estará bien?...  
  
¡Aquí! ¡aquí! Se oía decir a algunas chicas que ya le habían echado el ojo a Shaoran, pues a decir verdad el paso de los años y el entrenamiento lo habían hecho un joven sumamente apuesto. Era alto, de complexión delgada pero evidentemente fuerte debido a las horas diarias de ejercicio, su cabello color marrón seguía a medio despeinar dándole un toque absolutamente atractivo, sus ojos ámbar denotaban una gran madurez y su ceño fruncido le daba un toque interesante.  
  
Ya basta señoritas, basta... dejen respirar al pobre muchacho, si siguen así es probable que no regrese a mi clase mañana je, je, je - rió el profesor de la clase, un señor de mediana edad y de semblante alegre.- Ah!! Joven Li, creo que se donde puede sentarse sin tener algún problema de acoso, se sentará al lado de la estudiante nueva para que se sienta a gusto... señorita Daidouji puede levantar su mano por favor para que el joven Li la ubique.  
  
Ante la sorpresa de Shaoran al escuchar el nombre de la estudiante nueva, apareció por la parte de atrás del salón la mano frágil y delgada de una chica que le sonreía...  
  
Vamos joven Li... la señorita Daidouji no come, vaya a su lugar...  
  
Daidouji ¡!!! ¨o¨ - No puede ser- ¿de verdad eres tu?  
  
Tanto gusto verte Li ¡!! Claro que soy yo, sólo que con unos añitos más encima ji.ji.ji, y vamos, deja atrás eso de "Daidouji" somos viejos amigos y compartimos cosas juntos, dime Tomoyo por favor ^_^  
  
De acuerdo Tomoyo, entonces tu llámame Shaoran, creo que tenemos mucho de que platicar... ¿almorzamos juntos?  
  
Claro Shaoran, pero creo que un almuerzo no será suficiente para hablar todo lo que debemos...  
  
Creo que tienes razón Tomoyo ^_^- A Li le causaba gran alegría ver a Tomoyo, le tenía un gran cariño pues ella le había ayudado y apoyado mucho cuando eran niños, además tal vez ella le supiera decir más cosas sobre Sakura, si seguro que ella podría, eran las mejores amigas después de todo-  
  
Jovencitos, jovencitos ¡!!!, veo que ya hicieron buena migas ¿me podrían permitir continuar con mi clase?  
  
Lo sentimos profesor ¡!! +_+ Dijeron ambos  
  
---- En el almuerzo ----  
  
Shaoran!!! Shaoran!!! Ah! Veo que recibiste la sorpresa de la que te hable ayer - dijo alegremente Mei Ling  
  
Y vaya sorpresa Mei, ¿almuerzas con nosotros?  
  
No Shaoran, debo irme a entrenar, ya sabes que todo momento es bueno para practicar si quiero ir a la competencia Inter. Universidades. Nos vemos al rato chicos  
  
Suerte Mei, y no te esfuerces demasiado - la despidió una sonriente Tomoyo  
  
Shaoran se percato de que todas las miradas de los estudiantes estaban sobre él y Tomoyo- una gota resbalo por su nuca- Tomoyo, vamos a esa banca de allá para poder platicar ¿quieres?  
  
Esta bien, pero ¿qué te pasa?  
  
No se, es que todos se nos quedan mirando como si fuésemos bichos raros, esta bien que somos nuevos pero... Ji.ji.ji, pero lo que pasa es que el chico nuevo es ahora el chico más guapo de la Universidad  
  
Ante este comentario Shaoran se sonrojo- mmm. ¿Por qué yo? Tal vez, tal vez a la que miran es a ti ... Vamos ya  
  
Ni Tomoyo ni Shaoran estaban equivocados, en efecto Li era el chico más guapo del Campus y Tomoyo, era la chica más linda de la Universidad, eso no había duda, con el tiempo sus rasgos infantiles se convirtieron en unos rasgos sumamente delicados y femeninos, su piel tan blanca y pálida en contraste con su cabello negro azulado hacia que el color violáceo de sus ojos resaltara de una manera increíble, haciéndola parecer como un ángel, ya que tal y como cuando era niña irradiaba ternura y bondad, su voz dejo ese timbre infantil para convertirse en voz melodiosa, era pequeña de estatura y delgadita pero bien formada.  
  
Vaya Tomoyo!!! Si que me sorprendiste, ¿porque estas estudiando aquí en Hong Kong?  
  
Lo que pasa es que mi mamá esta arreglando desde hace unas semanas una firma con una compañía muy importante y pues será necesario que nos quedemos aquí un buen rato, calculamos un año, pues quiere que yo vea como se pone en marcha un negocio.  
  
Ah ya veo...por eso estudiamos la misma carrera, siempre pensé que serías diseñadora de modas o algo así  
  
Bueno Shaoran, como tu sabes mi mamá es dueña de muchos negocios no nada más de Japón ahora ya tiene sucursales en varios países y pues se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de ayudarla es estudiando Administración de Empresas. Y bueno.... lo de Diseño de Modas... estuve 2 años estudiando la preparatoria en Francia y aproveche para estudiar también Diseño de Modas, pues mi idea es poner mi propio negocio también.  
  
2 años en Francia???, o sea que dejaste Japón hace tiempo no?  
  
Si poco más de 2 años y algunos meses.... dijo Tomoyo con voz melancólica- sólo estudie un año de preparatoria allá....después estuve en Inglaterra - Tomoyo reaccionó al mencionar esto- ... pero bueno eso no importa........ a veces me pregunto cómo estará todo en Japón  
  
Shaoran tenia ganas de preguntarle a Tomoyo por Sakura, pero... hacia más de 2 años que ella no vivía en Japón, bueno sin duda se escribían - pero, Tomoyo, sigues escribiéndote cartas con "alguien" ¿no?  
  
Shaoran, ¿me estas preguntando si le escribo cartas a Sakura?- un brillo pícaro en la mirada de Tomoyo se dejo ver, haciendo que Li se sintiera un poco incomodo  
  
Yo no dije eso - +_+  
  
No importa pero lo pensaste...  
  
Mmmjjjj ... es tonto verdad.... pensar todavía en ella, digo, aunque ya solo es un recuerdo.. me imagino que tu debiste estar enojada conmigo por no escribirle y hacerla sufrir ... aunque creo que ya se te haya pasado  
  
No te equivocas Shaoran, estuve enojada contigo un tiempo, pero después de mucho insistirle a Mei Ling ella me contó todo sobre tu entrenamiento y la norma de estar estrictamente aislado, le insistí en contarle a Sakura pero me dijo que tu madre había dicho que la persona que menos debía saberlo era ella... no se por qué... pero alguna razón debía de tener  
  
Mi.. mi madre????  
  
Oh, Shaoran..., tú... tú no lo sabías?- Dijo con cara preocupada como temiendo haber cometido alguna indiscreción  
  
No Tomoyo, pero créeme lo averiguare....y no te preocupes nadie se enterará de que lo supe por ti, ni siquiera la misma Mei Ling  
  
Lo siento....  
  
No te apures- dijo sonriendo- y bueno sabes que ayer Mei me entrego una caja llena de correspondencia pasada y venia un traje que me diseñaste, me gusto mucho pero... era cuando tenia 14 años...  
  
Ahh! Eso es maravilloso... me encargare de confeccionarte un sin fin de trajes!!! ^_^  
  
Shaoran tenia miles de gotas bajando por su cabeza- no te molestes Tomoyo por favor-  
  
No hay problema,*-* oye por cierto, me imagino que en esa caja había cartas de Sakura ¿no?, pregunto para retomar el tema, ella sabia que aunque Shaoran dijera que Sakura solo era un recuerdo, todavía significaba más para él...  
  
Así es....  
  
Y me imagino que las últimas no eran muy lindas que digamos no?  
  
Shaoran traía consigo la última carta que le escribió Sakura y se la dio a Tomoyo, por fin ésta la termino de leer  
  
Pobre Sakura... sufrió mucho.... no te culpes Li... finalmente tu no sabias nada de las normas y todo lo demás  
  
Lo sé Tomoyo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, además aquí dice que ya no vive más en Tomoeda, y que... que se fue con alguien.. ¿sabes con quién? ... es simple curiosidad, no me veas así eh ¡!  
  
No lo sé Shaoran,.... pero.... no,........ no puede ser, no lo creo...  
  
¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?  
  
Bueno, cuando entramos a la preparatoria Sakura ya no reía, bueno, no como solía hacerlo, ni siquiera Yamazaki la podía hacer reír... entonces.......entonces lo conocimos a él...  
  
¡A quién??? - el que Tomoyo mencionará un "él" no le cayo muy bien que digamos  
  
A un chico, un chico llamado Rye, Takano Rye  
  
¡Y ese que tiene que ver? - pregunto tratando de disimular su enojo no muy bien  
  
Bueno, no te puedo negar lo que es obvio, tu sabes Sakura es muy bonita... él quedo prendado de ella en cuanto la conoció  
  
Mjjj, ... ya se, ya se que es bonita, siempre lo fue... digo así la recuerdo  
  
Y trato de hacerse su amigo, y bueno... finalmente un día, logro lo que nadie, volvió hacer reír a Sakura...  
  
O sea que... que a ella le gustaba???- aquí ya no disimulaba su enfado  
  
No Shaoran no, Sakura salía con él de vez en cuando y yo iba con ellos, pero siempre dejo claro que no podía haber nada más entre ellos que una amistad- Tomoyo busco entre sus cuadernos algo y al encontrarlo se lo mostró a Shaoran- Mira  
  
Shaoran tenia en sus manos una foto donde salía Tomoyo con Sakura y un chico con el color de cabello semejante al de él, pero más largo, ojos verdes y -tenia que aceptarlo- un semblante agradable- mmmm, así que es él...... y ella... esta foto es de... vio la fecha en la parte de atrás... hace 2 años y medio.... sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, el pelo, lo sigue trayendo igual  
  
Así es- sonrío Tomoyo- ella decía que no se lo cortaría pues tal vez cuando regresarás no la reconocerías si se lo dejaba largo  
  
Sakura- paso sus dedos por la figura de la foto y sonrío- ¿Entonces, que más sabes de ella? Sólo quiero saber por curiosidad eh...  
  
Tomoyo sonrío, y es que Shaoran era realmente muy malo para mentir - Temo decirte que no mucho, después de que deje la Preparatoria para irme a Francia, nos escribimos pocas veces, le llame por teléfono hace un año y Touya me contesto, me dijo que ella ya no vivía allí y que en ese momento no tenia aún su dirección, después me fue imposible contactarlo  
  
Y en las cartas que te escribía ¿decía algo sobre mi...? - ahora si, había caído, no podía quedarse con las ganas de preguntarle esto  
  
Tomoyo dejo ver su sonrisa triunfante " lo sabia" pensó, - al principio si, poco a poco fue disminuyendo... supongo que como te puso en la carta, termino por tomarte como un recuerdo- parecía muy pensativa al decir esto- ... pero  
  
Shaoran no la dejo continuar... ¿y de él, te escribía de ese tal Rye?- una vena brotaba en la frente de Shaoran-  
  
Bueno.. si, pero...pero no como tu crees, solo me contaba que eran amigos y que salían juntos - una gota resbalaba por la nuca de Tomoyo al ver la cara de enfado de su amigo- pero, nada comparado contigo Shaoran, créeme, yo se que el amor que sentía Sakura por ti era el más leal y fuerte que ha existido....  
  
Pero ahora ya es solo un recuerdo..... dijo finalmente calmándose.... Vamos, es hora de regresar a clases... y se dirigió al salón de clases con un pensamiento en su mente "Sakura ¿Dónde estas?"  
  
Esta bien... dijo Tomoyo y lo alcanzó pensando: "pero sigo creyendo que Sakura no te ha olvidado .... y que lo que tu te empeñas en poner como un recuerdo es más real que nada, creo que tendré mucho trabajo por delante... "  
  
Notas de autora  
  
Bueno aquí tienen el 3er capitulo, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de Tomoyo?. Una disculpa porque no hable sobre Sakura en este capitulo, pero les prometo que en los demás habrá más de ella, después de todo es la protagonista.  
  
.... ¿Por qué la madre de Shaoran no quería que Sakura supiera sobre la norma de aislamiento? ¿Qué otras cosas faltan para que se complete el entrenamiento de Shaoran? ¿Por qué Tomoyo cambio inmediatamente el tema cuando se le salió decir que había ido a Inglaterra? Bueno todo esto lo sabrán pronto...  
  
FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	4. Conspiración, la primer señal

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque han sido fechas que por lo general son bastante movidas se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y escribirme. Sus comentarios me dan muchas ganas para continuar con esto  
  
Bluegirl88. Que bueno que te gusto el fic y espero que este capitulo te guste... pero tardara un poco de tiempo en arreglarse lo de Sakura y Shaoran... tal vez no se arregle, ja,ja,ja... no lo se... solo sigue leyendo ok. Muchas gracias por tu review  
  
Kanna-sagara. Muy pronto sabrás que planeara Tomoyo. Pero antes deben pasar algunas cosas que espero que leas con gusto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario  
  
Lou_asuka: bueno, al parecer el reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran será..., sigue leyendo, lo de Tomoyo en Inglaterra... bueno... tal vez eso tarde más que lo otro... ¿o no? Ja,ja,ja... me gusta darle emoción a mi fic... espero que este quedando bien. Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
Y bueno... muchas gracias también a quienes leen pero no mandan reviews, se que hay varios que lo hacen (espero), ojála me pudiesen escribir unas líneas para saber lo que piensan.. si no, no importa, sigan leyendo  
  
Ahora si... continuemos con la historia  
  
CAPÍTULO 4. CONSPIRACIÓN, LA PRIMER SEÑAL  
  
------ A las afueras de una cafetería en la ciudad de Tokio -----  
  
"Rye!!! Disculpa se me hizó tarde"  
  
"Vaya Sakura... no es raro en ti" "dime ¿ahora que te pasó?  
  
O_O "Bueno... lo que pasa es que me quede platicando con Yukito" dijo sonronjándose un poco  
  
"Sakura... ¿Por qué te sonrojas?... ¿no me vas a decir que te gusta Yukito?- ... claro!! Ya se me hacia raro que vivieras con él... por más amigo de tu familia que sea...."  
  
"Rye! ¡Que cosas dices!.... Mira... no te voy a negar algo.... hace tiempo creí estar enamorada de Yukito.....pero...."  
  
"Creíste que???? " - una vena saltaba en la frente de Rye, mientras que por la nuca de Sakura resbalaba una gota de sudor ante la actitud de su compañero  
  
"Escúchame.... dije que creí estarlo, porque realmente no lo estaba, lo supe porque conocí a alguien que me hizo pensar de manera diferente" al momento de decir esto, la mirada de Sakura apago su brillo  
  
"Sakura.... ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?... somos amigos... puedes confiar en mi"  
  
"Lo sé Rye.. pero hay cosas... que son difíciles de decir y más difíciles de creer"  
  
"Soy todo oídos"  
  
Entonces Sakura lo decidió, decidió que era tiempo de contarle a Rye lo de las cartas, lo de los guardianes, y lo de él... aunque omitió nombres, es decir, menciono cosas como"un chico del extranjero" tanto para hablar de Shaoran como de Eriol. Además aunque no usaba las cartas como antes, Sakura había percibido ciertos poderes mágicos en su amigo y él en algún momento le había comentado que su madre le había dicho que era descendiente de una antigua orden de magos, pero que el no creía mucho en esas cosas.  
  
"Vaya" ... "así que eres una bruja... no me extraña... eres tan horrorosa"  
  
"¿Qué dijiste?" - la chica tenia sus puños apretados y su cara amenazaba con una expresión de "te voy a golpear"  
  
"Calma Sakura.... calma" "no te enojes, sabes que solo bromeo, ...pienso que eres... que eres algo linda"  
  
"Rye basta!!!, yo aquí contándote mis cosas y tu solo piensas en molestarme"  
  
"No Sakura no.... agradezco tu confianza" - lo dijo poniendo una expresión seria- ... "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas"  
  
"Ya vez como no puedo estar enamorada de Yukito" ^_^  
  
"Si ya lo veo"  
  
"Bueno Rye, es hora de irme a casa, nos vemos mañana en clases, gracias por escucharme"  
  
"Hasta mañana Sakura, descansa" se despidió de la chica y tomo el camino a su casa.... pero un pensamiento brotaba en su mente "si Sakura... ya lo veo... aunque no estoy tan de acuerdo... tal vez ..... dicen que donde hubo fuego...."  
  
----- Lejos de ahí, en Hong Kong -----  
  
"Pero... estás seguro?..... De verdad?.... ¡¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que esa norma de aislamiento no exista... pero..... si estaba en los escritos del programa para entrenamiento Li, yo misma los leí............. ¿qué haré ahora?... No puedo decirle a mi hijo lo que pasó, no sin antes saber quien esta detrás de esto Wei"  
  
"Mi señora Ieran, creo que por el contrario de lo que usted dice, debe ser él quien lo sepa en primer lugar... Usted y yo sabemos lo mucho que sufrió el señorito por esa "norma" ... la verdad es que fue una casualidad que Kouji lo descubriera"  
  
"Es verdad Wei, pero antes de decírselo a Shaoran debo hablar con Kouji pues él lo descubrió... sé que le gusta mucho estar al tanto de la historia del Clan y sobre todo que lo hace para cumplir con el papel que le tocará ejercer en un tiempo... pero... que lo haya descubierto no es una casualidad... estoy segura"  
  
"Si, usted prefiere, iré por él... regreso en un momento"-  
  
El mayordomo salió de la gran habitación que fungía como oficina del Jefe de Clan Li, la cual por el momento estaba ocupada por la madre de Shaoran: Ieran Li, una mujer de gran personalidad y un poder mágico muy grande.  
  
Ieran Li estaba consternada, acababa de descubrir, gracias a Kouji, que alguien había manipulado los escritos donde se describe el entrenamiento a seguir para los jefes del Clan Li y que había agregado una norma de aislamiento por 5 años la cual dictaba que si bien se tenia que evitar a toda costa el contacto con la familia del entrenado, mucho más debía de romperse el contacto, en caso de existir, con la persona que el afectado considerará más especial en ese momento, todo como una prueba de "fortaleza de espíritu"  
  
"Soy una tonta"- pensó Ieran... "yo misma cuestione esa norma, se me hacia rara"... "sin embargo.... en ese momento le externe mis dudas a Mao Seng... y él me dijo que no era nada raro".... "Mao Seng"........"pero él esta muerto ahora".... "su clan ha desaparecido".... "no cabe duda, esto tiene algo que ver con la profecía......debo decírselo a Shaoran"  
  
Pensando esto se encontraba Ieran, cuanto entro por la puerta principal nuevamente Wei acompañado de un joven de unos 19 años, Yuu Kouji, alto, de cabello negro sujetado por una coleta, delgado y fuerte, con unos ojos azules de mirada muy profunda, a decir de Mei Ling "muy guapo"  
  
"Mi señora"- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia "Wei me ha dicho que solicita mis servicios"  
  
"Así es Kouji" "Dado tu gran interés por conocer la historia del Clan y por servirle a mi hijo como es tu deber, te tengo que pedir algo muy importante y sobre todo algo que solo sabremos tu, Wei y yo... nadie más entendido"  
  
"Lo que usted ordene mi señora" "sabe que mi razón de ser es la lealtad que le profeso al joven Shaoran" " Por generaciones los Yuu hemos destinado nuestra vida a servir a los Jefes del Clan Li" "Y ahora que es mi turno lo haré de la manera que mejor me sea posible"  
  
"Bien Kouji, bien" ... "necesito que investigues sobre un escrito del Mago Clow que tiene que ver con su sucesora y con el clan Li "  
  
"Mi señora... ¿esta hablando usted de "El pergamino perdido"?... pero...entonces.. ¿es verdad lo de la profecía?... ¡¡ yo creí que solo era una vieja leyenda!!!" *-* - Decir que los ojos del joven brillaban como dos estrellas era demasiado-  
  
"Kouji créeme si no me equivoco, se acercan momentos muy difíciles para el Clan Li"  
  
"Oh.. perdón mi señora... lo siento... no debí emocionarme de esa manera"....."tiene razón"... pero.... se supone que ese escrito como su nombre lo dice "esta perdido" y en todo lo que he leído acerca de él no sabe nada más, será difícil encontrar información, si no es que imposible"  
  
"Confío en tus buenos servicios Kouji y sobre todo... confío en tu discreción" "Puedes retirarte"  
  
"Con su permiso señora"  
  
Al salir Kouji de la habitación, solo quedaron Wei y Ieran hablando....  
  
"Mi señora Ieran... esta diciendo usted que cree que la profecía tiene que ver con el cambio en los escritos de entrenamiento del joven Shaoran?  
  
"´Wei, Tu sabes que pocas personas tienen el conocimiento sobre el "pergamino perdido" y que se cree que no es más que otra leyenda para niños"i ".... se supone que para que la profecía se cumpla... antes deben de presentarse 6 señales" "Sólo sabemos que la primera es descubrir una conspiración en contra de un jefe de clan o futuro jefe del Clan Li que se encuentre relacionado con las cartas Clow" "En parte se pensaba que todo era una leyenda pues las cartas Clow ya no existen, bueno... no como cartas Clow"  
  
"Y mi señora....." "¿Cuáles son las otras señales?  
  
"De acuerdo a lo que se cuenta... están escritas en el pergamino"  
  
"Pero... no entiendo.. ¿qué tiene que ver? ¿Como estar seguros que es el joven Shaoran aquel del que hablan los escritos?  
  
"Wei... piénsalo bien... ¿a quien además de mi hijo afecto enormemente esta norma de aislamiento?" "¿ Y por qué la afecto?"  
  
De repente el rostro del mayordomo asomo una expresión que mezclaba reflexión y a la vez angustia  
  
"Exacto Wei... a la sucesora de Clow" "Ella era la persona más especial para mi hijo y él lo era para ella"...  
  
"Entonces..."  
  
".....Es preciso hablar con mi hijo" "Lo haré mañana en cuanto regrese de clases, antes debo ordenar algunas cosas e investigar otras"  
  
------ Al día siguiente, en la Universidad de Tokio a mediodía ------  
  
"Se me hace tarde... se me hace tarde" "Yukito me va a matar" ..."le prometí que llegaría a tiempo al entrenamiento"  
  
Como siempre Sakura corría por los pasillos del campus lo más rápido que podía rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, pero al dar vuelta a un edificio choco con una persona que traía varios papeles en sus manos y unas maletas  
  
"Lo siento... de verdad, permíteme ayudarte"  
  
De espaldas a ella estaba la silueta de un chico que había caído igual que ella a raiz del choque, se podía ver que era muy alto y que tenia una figura atlética.... sin embargo no volteo a verla.  
  
"No te preocupes" "veo que llevas prisa" "Ve a tu entrenamiento" - le dijo  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Sakura... Sakura" - Era Rye "Yukito me mando buscarte, corre... nos va a dar algunas noticias importantes sobre el concurso Inter Universidades"  
  
"Lo que pasa Rye es que no me fije y tire a una persona, es él... mira"  
  
"¿Quién Sakura?.....No hay nadie" "Vamos, no es bueno que inventes historias para justificar tu impuntualidad"  
  
"Pero... Rye.. te juro que..." Sakura estaba totalmente confundida, hace unos segundos estaba ahí el chico con el que había chocado y ahora no estaba ni él ni rastros de sus papeles o maletas... "Olvídalo, vamos, vamos al campo de entrenamiento"  
  
------ Poco después.....  
  
"Ah... ahí están" Sakura, Rye... apresúrense... los estamos esperando" dijo un chico que también formaba parte del equipo de Atletismo y que anteriormente había sido compañero de Sakura, se llamaba Takashi Yamasaki  
  
"Siento el retraso Yukito.... perdón... entrenador"  
  
"Otra vez tienes las mejillas rojas Sakura" - dijo Rye dándole un codaso  
  
"No te preocupes Sakura".... "Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí les tengo que hacer unos avisos importantes sobre el concurso Inter- Universidades"  
  
"Primero que nada les comento que esta competencia es muy importante pues habrá Universidades varias partes del mundo, como ustedes saben son solo 6 países los participantes" "En esta ocasión la competencia será en un país de oriente y para habituarse tanto al clima como al horario, el resto de los países manda a sus estudiantes a diferentes campus para que se habitúen al clima y horario antes de la competencia" "En esta ocasión, la Universidad de Tokio recibirá a los estudiantes de la Universidad de Oxford que se encuentra en Inglaterra"  
  
"Y bueno, ellos son los 3 estudiantes que estarán con nosotros... les pido por favor que ustedes mismos se presenten y nos digan en que especialidad van a competir"  
  
"Hola me llamo Karen Mackenford... mi especialidad son las carreras cortas... soy la campeona de 100 metros de la Universidad de Oxford" "Espero que seamos buenos compañeros el tiempo que estemos juntos" - la joven era delgada, con un cabello tan rubio que era casi blanco, sus ojos eran grises y tenias una sonrisa angelical- más de un suspiro se dejo escuchar entre los jóvenes presentes  
  
"Sakura... ella competirá contra ti" - dijo Rye... "pero eso si... en un concurso de belleza no tendrías que hacer nada a su lado ja,ja,ja... esperemos que corras más rápido que ella"  
  
"Rye!!! Deja de molestarme!!!!"  
  
"Hola mi nombre es Edward Bridstone, mi especialidad son los saltos de longitud" "Me gusta mucho la comida japonesa... espero que alguna chica quiera enseñarme a cocinarla por aquí" - dijo esto guiñando unos de sus ojos verdes un chico rubio con una sonrisa de Don Juan  
  
"Vaya... él competirá contra Yamasaki" "¿Quién competirá contra ti Rye?  
  
De pronto Sakura sintió una presencia... una presencia muy familiar volteo a ver al frente donde se estaban dando las presentaciones y....  
  
"Hola... mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa" "Mi especialidad son las carreras cortas, especialmente la de 100 metros" "Yo viví hace tiempo en este país y lo considero mi hogar, me da gusto estar aquí y encontrarme con amigos nuevos... y viejos" - Sonrió dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño a Sakura - quien no podía ocultar su emoción sonrojándose- y es que no era para menos. Eriol se había convertido en un joven verdaderamente atractivo, con un aire distinguido y elegante.. un perfecto caballero ingles.... sus ojos azules y su cabello negro combinaban perfectamente con el color blanco de su piel, era alto con un cuerpo atlético y su sonrisa sumamente encantadora. Seguía utilizando sus lentes que le daban ese aire tan misterioso y solo los cambiaba por unos especiales cuando competía.  
  
"¿Qué le pasa a ese?" - Rye estaba furioso por la manera en que Eriol había mirado a Sakura y como ella se había comportado- "Además ¿qué te pasa a ti?  
  
"Bueno ya que todos se han presentado les comento que se hospedarán en la casa de los 3 profesores que iremos por parte de la Universidad de Tokio y que ya estando en el lugar de la competencia se reunirán con sus respectivos entrenadores " "Dado que Hiragizawa es un antiguo conocido, se quedara en mi casa" "En cuanto a ustedes, los llevare con los otros profesores... por hoy no habrá entrenamiento... pueden ir a sus casas" "Sakura.... creo que debes llevar a nuestro huésped a casa.. nos vemos allá... creo que querrán platicar mucho"- Se despidió de esta manera Yukito con una sonrisa amable como sólo él sabia hacerlo  
  
Todos los estudiantes abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento, menos Rye, Eriol y Sakura  
  
"Contigo fue con quien choque hace un rato" " por eso no volteaste y desapareciste" ... "Eriol... no puedo creerlo Eriol" - Sakura corrió emocionada a abrazar a su antiguo compañero y amigo  
  
"MI pequeña Sakura" - Eriol la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la cargo dándole vueltas por el aire - realmente les daba gusto verse  
  
Decir que Rye estaba verde de coraje era muy poco, estaba morado y a punto de golpear a Eriol, lo cual se volvió más incontrolable cuando Eriol bajo por fin a Sakura y le dijo:  
  
"Pero mira... realmente eres hermosa... siempre lo fuiste... pero puedo ver que el paso del tiempo te ha favorecido realmente... debes tener muchos pretendientes ¿no?"  
  
"Eriol... no me digas eso" - Sakura había pasado todas las tonalidades de color rojo en su rostro ante este comentario - De repente recordó a Rye y al voltear miles de gotas bajaron por su frente y es que Rye realmente se veía muy enojado  
  
"Rye... Rye...te presento a un viejo amigo" "Eriol ... el es Rye..."  
  
"Mucho gusto"- sonrío, se había percatado en segundos de los sentimientos de ese joven hacia su amiga y no pudo evitar recordar a alguien que tenia las mismas actitudes cuando se acercaba a Sakura siendo niños - "Muy pronto Li, muy pronto" Pensó  
  
"Pues el mío no es tanto" dijo Rye masticando las palabras "será él, será la persona de la que se enamoro Sakura" pensó  
  
"Creo que Yukito olvido decirnos donde será la competencia"  
  
"No Sakura, no lo olvido... lo que pasa es que tu estabas muy distraída, como en otro mundo viendo a a-l-g-u-i-e-n"  
  
"¿A alguien?... Rye no te entiendo..."  
  
"Olvídalo Sakura... dijo Eriol, la competencia será en la Universidad de Hong Kong"  
  
" Hong.... Hong Kong?".... Sakura sintió como si le lanzaran una chorro de agua fría  
  
"Pasa algo Sakura" - pregunto Rye al darse cuenta de la palidez de su ésta  
  
"No, no pasa nada Rye"... sonrío tratando de disimular su sorpresa... "Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Eriol" "Rye... discúlpame... debo llevar a Eriol a su casa... mañana vemos lo del trabajo de equipo ¿esta bien?"  
  
"No Sakura, no esta bien... pero bueno... vete... yo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar contigo" lo dijo con un tono no muy amable que digamos... cualquiera podría darse cuenta que hablaba totalmente celoso... pero no Sakura. Así Rye se dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
"Vaya... pero ¿qué le pasaría? Dijo una Sakura muy confundida 0_0  
  
"Mi pequeña Sakura.... sigues tan distraída como siempre  
  
---- Al mismo tiempo, en la Universidad de Hong Kong ----  
  
"Vamos Mei, tu puedes"  
  
"Si prima, corre como si persiguieras a un Kouji o algún otro chico guapo"  
  
"Ji,ji,ji Shaoran... ¡ahora si me hiciste reír!"  
  
"Bueno Tomoyo, es que creo que es el mejor aliciente para hacer que Mei corra tan rápido como se necesita para ganar"  
  
"Esta bien Shaoran, pero no me pidas que te defienda cuando ella te reclame"  
  
"Esta bien Tomoyo, no te pediré que me defiendas"  
  
"Oye... te noto algo tenso... sucede algo"  
  
"No es nada... bueno si"... "Lo que pasa es que hoy por la mañana Wei me dijo que mi madre quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante hoy por la tarde"  
  
"Ah!!!... y eso te tiene inquieto"  
  
"Pues si.... "  
  
"Crees que sea algo malo?"- pregunto Tomoyo con un poco de temor.. "¿Algo que tenga que ver con magia quizá?  
  
"No lo se Tomoyo... espero que no"  
  
"Shaoran... prométeme que si es algo, por muy malo que sea me lo contarás"  
  
"Pero, Tomoyo...."  
  
"Por favor.... quiero ser tu apoyo... de alguna manera aunque no tengo magia sentía que cuando Sakura me confiaba sus cosas era una ayuda"... "déjame serlo contigo... por favor" - le dijo esto tomando sus manos con una mirada suplicante  
  
"De acuerdo Tomoyo." - un suspiro se dejo oír -".. lo haré"  
  
"Gracias Shaoran"... "¿Alcanzamos a Mei en la meta?"  
  
"Esta bien, vamos con ella"  
  
--- En la meta ---  
  
"Listo... 12 segundos... muy Mei Ling... bajaste tu propio tiempo" - dijo la entrenadora  
  
"Gracias entrenadora".... "se que todavía no es suficiente" "Hey chicos!!!"- "Baje mi propio tiempo"  
  
"Eso es genial Mei" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
"Vaya que lo es"  
  
"Haber Shaoran... vuélveme a decir lo que me gritaste!!!... bien que te oi!!!  
  
"No fue nada Mei.. de veras nada"  
  
"Esta bien.... pero la próxima vez que me grites algo parecido... te golpearé!!!!  
  
"Señorita Mei Ling... es importante que trabajemos en ese tiempo... la competencia es en dos semanas y debemos estar preparados... vienen competidoras muy veloces"  
  
"Esta bien entrenadora, como usted diga"... "por cierto... ya le llegaron los nombres de los competidores de las otras Universidades"  
  
"Ahh, si ... aquí lo traigo" - la entrenadora saco un pequeño libro, tipo folleto donde estaban enlistados los competidores por país y especialidad que asistirían a la competencia Inter. Universidades y se le entrego a Mei Ling - "Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y con las mismas ganas"  
  
"Hasta mañana entrenadora"  
  
"Oye Mei... entonces la competencia es pronto no??" "¡No estas un poquito nerviosa?"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja... Claro que no Tomoyo... sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo y no hay nadie en el mundo que evite que gane esa competencia" - La expresión de Mei Ling era de una chica segura de si misma, "demasiado segura de si misma" pensaba Shaoran  
  
"Si Mei... pero sería bueno saber los tiempos de tu contrincantes ¿no?" "Bueno.. es lo que yo haría"... "lo malo es que como recién entre a la Universidad no podré competir"  
  
"Bueno... tal vez tengas razón primito" "Déjame ver.... 12 segundos... el mismo tiempo que yo tengo y esta rankeada en segundo lugar.... Karen Mackenford de Inglaterra...." " Y en primer lugar.... con 10. 5 segundos????.... ¿Quién será?... Haber la daré vuelta a la hoja para saberlo.... ¿Quéeee???..." Mei Ling palideció en un instante, sintió que el piso le daba vueltas... no lo podía creer...  
  
"¿Qué pasa Mei? - dijo Tomoyo visiblemente preocupada  
  
"¿Mei...qué te sucede? - Shaoran también se veía preocupado  
  
"No...no... no pue.... no puede ser" - cayó sentada en el piso mientras extendía el pequeño folleto a Tomoyo en un movimiento casi mecánico  
  
Tomoyo tomo el folleto mientras Shaoran la observaba con una mirada suplicante ante la incertidumbre de saber lo que estaba escrito  
  
"Pe... pero.... no.... no es.... no es cierto" - Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban demasiado abiertos por la sorpresa e incredulidad, cayo sentada al lado de Mei Ling "No, no es posible"....  
  
"Diablos!!!!... ¿Qué les pasa a las dos? - Shaoran arrebato de las manos de Tomoyo el folleto, tenia que saber que estaba pasando ahí  
  
"Haber vamos a ver..... Mei dijiste 10. 5 segundo ¿verdad?... ¡Verdad?  
  
Mei no contestaba, solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a Shaoran preguntándose cual sería la reacción de su primo al darle vuelta a la hoja. Tomoyo también estaba expectante, mirando a Shaoran  
  
Shaoran dio vuelta a la hoja... sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo.... volteo a ver a las dos chicas en el suelo... mientras ellas asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo  
  
"Es ella.... ella vendrá... en dos semanas" - su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo... lo volvió a leer y se dejo caer al igual que Tomoyo y Mei.  
  
Y es que acababa de leer el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Continuará.........  
  
Notas de autora: Bueno, quise empezar bien el año y aquí les entrego el cuarto capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué les pareció lo de la conspiración? ¿Y lo del pergamino perdido? Por fin aparece Eriol y Shaoran sabe algo de Sakura. Pero... ¿Qué es eso de la profecía y las señales? ¿Dónde esta el pergamino?¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver Sakura y Shaoran? Ya falta poco... les pido paciencia. Espero ver sus comentarios ya saben buenos, malos, para corregirme, y bueno... les deseo un EXCELENTE inicio de año 2004. Nos leemos pronto.  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	5. Estrella del atardecer, la segunda señal

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!! Pues bien como siempre primero es lo primero.  
  
Quiero darles a todos los lectores mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa al publicarlo pues es el primero que hago y me daba algo de miedo no recibir buenas criticas, pero veo que ustedes son muy buenos y me han tratado bien, se los agradezco de verdad.  
  
Misao_Sagara: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste como va quedando. Con relación a lo que me pones lo que pasa es que la foto que Tomoyo le enseño a Shaoran es de hace más de dos años, es decir, cuando Sakura tenia casi 16 años, después de que le escribió la última carta a Shaoran (capitulo 3) ella decidió dejárselo largo, espero que así haya quedado mejor explicado el porque del cambio en el largo de su cabello. Espero nuevamente tus comentarios.  
  
Lore: Que bueno que te gusto la historia!!! Cada vez que me dicen eso de verdad que es un aliciente para continuarlo, con relación al reencuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran, bueno, a lo mejor no tienes que esperar mucho. Por favor sigue leyendo y dándome tu opinión  
  
Kisuna: Gracias por tu mensaje, sabia que tu nombre tenia algo que ver con GOA pues no conozco muchas personas que les guste la serie como a mi... yo también seguiré leyendo tu fic ok. Nos leemos pronto y espero tus comentarios.  
  
Undine: Bueno... aquí tienes la continuación, me agrada que te parezca emocionante pues creo que es el chiste de un fic y me da mucho gusto que al parecer estoy cumpliendo con ese objetivo... por favor si sientes que de repente se va la emoción avísame!!!! Para ver que hago ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Josh y Liz: Que les puedo decir... mil gracias... ustedes son escritores de uno de mis fics favoritos.... y me da gusto recibir sus comentarios .... ¿les pareció que mejoro mi forma de redactar?... espero que si... ojalá les guste este capitulo, sabrán más de la profecía muy pronto....... Espero nuevamente su review y la continuación de su fic.  
  
Bluegirl88: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. Me hace sentir muy bien que lo sientas emocionante... sobre el pergamino... si te tomas tu tiempo ya di una pista en un capítulo anterior de donde puede estar... y bueno el reencuentro entre nuestros personajes será muy muy pronto... Así que ya te cayo mal Rye!!!. Bueno solo puedo decirte que es un personaje que tomara importancia en capítulos posteriores.. bueno hasta donde lo tengo previsto.. tal vez de repente cambien las cosas. Por favor sigue leyendo.  
  
Y ahora si.... llego la hora de continuar.....  
  
CAPITULO 5 ESTRELLA DEL ATARDECER, LA SEGUNDA SEÑAL  
  
---- Al atardecer en un restaurante en la ciudad de Tomoeda----  
  
"Yuki!!! Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada hace un rato diciéndome que querías que nos tomáramos un café...y más que venias a Tomoeda, siendo que casi tengo que rogarte para vernos.... o es que ¿PASA ALGO CON SAKURA????..¿esta en peligro?"  
  
"No Touya... no pasa nada con ella.... bueno algo tiene que ver... pero es más bien algo que pasa conmigo"  
  
Touya Kinomoto alzo una ceja mostrando un poco de curiosidad... su siempre despreocupado amigo se estaba mostrando ¿inquieto?..."Vamos Yuki... no puede ser algo tan malo... ¿o sí?"  
  
"Bueno Touya...eso depende de cómo lo tomes tú amigo"  
  
"Muy bien, muy bien señor misterio.... ¿qué esta pasando aquí?... ¿es tu trabajo en la editorial?"  
  
".......No"  
  
"Mmmm...Entonces ¿el trabajo como entrenador?"  
  
"....No... bueno tal vez tiene un poco que ver"  
  
"Claro... eso debe ser... ¡¡¡ya te cansaste de estar todo el tiempo con mi hermana!!!... no te culpo... mira Yuki... esta bien que seas su guardián y todo eso pero.... es demasiado tiempo con el mounstruo... necesitas descansar de ella"  
  
"Y si te dijera que no quiero descansar de ella porque es mi razón de vivir"  
  
"Si Yuki... ya se que tienes que protegerla y todo eso, ya te lo dije.....pero de eso a que sea tu razón de vivir....mmm... espera.... espera un segundo!!!!"  
  
Yukito asintió sin decir una palabra ante la mirada atónita de Touya... ya sabia que su amigo era extremadamente protector con su hermana... pero.. era su amigo y tenia que contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba... tenía que decirle a Touya lo que sentía por Sakura... era algo que tenía que hacer era un deber como amigos y por su propia tranquilidad  
  
Por su parte Touya, después de dejar pasar la impresión inicial miró a Yukito e hizo una de esas cosas casi raras en él... sonrío abiertamente.... "Pero Yuki....¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"  
  
Yukito se sorprendió un poco con esta reacción... pero afortunadamente pudo sentirse más tranquilo "Touya.... tu sabes que hace años Sakura me confeso sus sentimientos y yo.... yo la rechace....además de lo que paso después con Li y..."  
  
"NO MENCIONES A ESE MOCOSO!!!!! Hizo sufrir mucho a Sakura!!  
  
"Aunque no lo mencionemos, tu y yo sabemos lo mucho que significo para Sakura... o que aún significa.... y por eso es que... es que yo..."  
  
"Es que tu no piensas decirle nada al Mounstruo ¿o me equivoco?..... Vamos Yuki!!!"  
  
Yukito tenia cara de sorprendido... a veces su amigo si que mostraba actitudes muy contrarias a las que él suponía que tendría "Entonces Touya....¿a ti no te parece mal lo que siento por Sakura?  
  
"Por supuesto que no amigo..... por el contrario.... me da mucho gusto....aunque no me gusta verte así de inquieto.... supongo que ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta"  
  
"Tu sabes que Sakura es muy distraída Touya"  
  
"Si... es un verdadero mounstruo".... "Yuki... lo único que te puedo decir es que cuentas con mi apoyo y que deberías hacer algo para que mi hermana se de cuenta.... no me pidas que te ayude porque eso rebasa mis limites... pero sabes que somos amigos y me puedes contar todo ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Gracias Touya... de verdad tenia que contártelo...me siento más tranquilo...¿te parecería mal si hoy me quedo contigo para charlar un poco más?  
  
"En absoluto...pero..¿piensas dejar sola al mounstruo?"... "Bueno esta el peluche...pero como que no cuenta mucho"  
  
"No Touya... tenemos visitas... ¿recuerdas a Eriol Hiragizawa?".  
  
"Si claro.... el niño ese que es la reencarnación de Clow"  
  
".. Bueno... pues vino a Japón y se quedará en la casa unos días..."  
  
"QUEEEE!!!!! Y piensas dejar sola a mi hermana con ese chico????"  
  
Yukito solo sonríe ante la actitud de su amigo "Touya... nunca cambiarás verdad" "Voy a llamar a Sakura por teléfono para avisarle"  
  
----- Mientras tanto en Hong Kong -------  
  
"Madre... no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho"....."Una conspiración en mi contra"... "Alejarme de mi familia y de....." Shaoran reacciono antes de terminar su frase y prefirió quedarse callado. Necesitaba pensar y digerir todo lo que había dicho su madre  
  
"Así es hijo"...."Yo.... yo me siento culpable por lo que tuviste que pasar... era mi deber informarte de todo esto"  
  
"Pero... si es cierto lo que sospecha usted.... si es verdad... entonces quiere decir que estamos al borde de que su cumpla la profecía... la profecía que habla sobre la destrucción de la Magia Combinada"  
  
"Así es hijo".." Y no solo eso"  
  
..."Si lo se madre.... la profecía también habla sobre la destrucción de quienes ejercen ese tipo de magia...."..."pero....tanto usted como yo sabemos que solo ha existido una persona que la ha dominado... Lead Clow"..."por eso podemos estar tranquilos...ya no hay nadie que la ejerza... pues las cartas Clow ya no existen"  
  
Ieran Li miro a su hijo un poco angustiada, al mismo tiempo con su mirada trataba de hacer que su hijo reflexionará en lo que acababa de decir...  
  
De repente Shaoran palideció y volteo a ver a su madre  
  
"Si hijo.... tu temor esta bien fundamentado"  
  
"Rayos!!!!.... Como pude pensar que podemos estar tranquilos!!!!"...."El mago Clow y las cartas Clow ya no existen.... pero.... pero" Shaoran no pudo continuar, su voz se resquebrajaba mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza como si un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estuviera atacando.  
  
Ieran termino la frase ".... No las cartas Clow no existen... pero están las cartas Sakura y aunque cambiaron de dueño ocupan el mismo tipo de magia....magia que ejerce su dueña"..... "Shaoran... la dueña de las cartas corre un grave peligro..."  
  
"Lo se madre... lo sé..."..."pero lo que no entiendo es que relación tiene esto con esa norma de aislamiento"  
  
"Hijo... yo se que tu estabas muy ligado a la dueña de las cartas Clow"  
  
A pesar de estar preocupado, Shaoran enrojeció ante el comentario de su madre  
  
"Por lo tanto....era lógico pensar que tú protegerías tanto a la dueña como a las cartas llegado el momento...especialmente si existía algún sentimiento de por medio"... Shaoran estaba morado de vergüenza....Pero su madre solo hablaba sin prestar atención a las actitudes de su hijo...como pensando en voz alta  
  
"Provocaron el distanciamiento entre tu y la dueña de las cartas para ponerla en una situación desprotegida....ya que al estar triste el nivel de magia disminuye considerablemente... y de esa forma....de esa forma es más fácil acabar con ella"  
  
"Pero madre...esto debió haberlo hecho alguien con mucho conocimiento sobre el Clan Li para saber lo que sucedió durante mi estancia en Japón....además de que debe ser alguien que conoce muy bien sobre los poderes de las cartas"...."Sin embargo... por lo que he leído...existe un escrito que el mismo Clow redacto previendo que sucediera esto... y supuestamente en él están 6 señales que preceden el cumplimiento de la profecía"...."Tal vez si podemos evitar que se presente una de esas señales....la profecía no se cumpla" - De repente un halo de esperanza se dejo ver en el rostro de Shaoran  
  
"Es posible hijo... pero antes debemos encontrar ese escrito... Ya Kouji esta trabajando en esto"... "Será necesario que te pongas inmediatamente en contacto con la dueña de las cartas...debe venir a Hong Kong... tenemos que protegerla"  
  
"Pero... madre.... no creo que ella quiera saber de mi.... usted sabe....el distanciamiento"... "además.... además lo que paso entre ella y yo no fue nada más que algo de niños... solo un recuerdo"  
  
Ieran comprendió que su hijo no aceptaría lo que sentía por Sakura y mucho menos frente a ella  
  
"Entonces....¿dejamos que siga sin saber nada exponiéndose cada vez más?.... no sabemos cuales son las señales hasta no tener el pergamino... tal vez todas pasen y ni cuenta nos demos.... recuerda que solo sabemos la primera y esa ya se cumplió"  
  
Shaoran no sabia que decir y mucho menos que hacer.... Sakura en peligro y él no podía hacer nada...."Madre... ella vendrá.. vendrá en dos semanas...participará en el concurso Inter. Universidades"  
  
"Muy bien...tendremos que hacer algo para que se hospede aquí durante su estancia"  
  
"Pe...pero.."  
  
"Será fácil.... recuerda que el Clan Li es patrocinador de esa competencia...podemos hacer que varios competidores se hospeden aquí...para despistar"..."Sin embargo es necesario saber donde esta ahora y con quien...y si es posible enviar a alguien para que la cuide mientras viene"..."Shaoran tengo que hacer unas llamadas.... dado que tu no quieres involucrarte demasiado en esto te informare de lo que pase...por favor déjame sola"  
  
"Esta bien madre"  
  
Shaoran salió de la oficina del Jefe del Clan Li... la que ocuparía en cuanto se cumpliera la última norma y que desconocía.... se recargo en la puerta cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños "Diablos!!!! Tengo que hacer algo" pensando esto y cambiando su expresión a un rostro lleno de decisión se apresuró a hacer una llamada a un antiguo conocido que vivía en Inglaterra y que actualmente estaba viviendo en Japón...justo en la casa de Sakura  
  
-----En Tokio-----  
  
"Esta bien Yukito no te preocupes, estaremos bien, es solo una noche...saluda mucho a mi hermano por favor... nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento"  
  
"Y bien ¿qué paso?"  
  
"Era Yukito....se quedara con mi hermano a dormir" La expresión de alegría de Sakura cambio "Oh no!!! T.T..."  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Es que a Yukito le tocaba hacer la cena de hoy... y ya es tarde para ir a comprar cosas para hacerla".....  
  
"No te preocupes Sakura....podemos salir a cenar...¿te parece bien?"  
  
^_^ "¡¡¡Si... Perfecto!!!!" "¿Te gustaría que cenaremos en el restaurante que se encuentra en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio?  
  
"Queee???? Irán a cenar y sin mi...la hermosa bestia del Sello???"....Kero se acababa de despertar y en cuanto escucho la palabra CENA se apresuro...ya tenia hambre.... "ehhh ¡Dónde esta Yue! ¿y este quien es?"  
  
"Vamos Kerberos...tan pronto te olvidaste de mi"  
  
"Clow"  
  
"Ay Kero!!!... es que no podemos llevarte... te prometo traerte todo lo que me pidas de acuerdo? - Sakura tenia una carita suplicante  
  
"Kerberos...debo de hablar con Sakura de algo importante...pero es necesario que estemos solos" Eriol dijo esto telepáticamente a la bestia del sello  
  
"Esta bien Sakurita.... pero me tendrás que traer una ración doble de todo lo que ustedes cenen, incluyendo el postre"  
  
"Prometido ¡!!!"..."Eriol déja ir por algo para taparme del frío... no tardo"  
  
"Bien Clow....¿Hay algún peligro acechando de nuevo a Sakura?  
  
"Kerberos, esta vez no estoy muy seguro de las cosas... tengo recuerdos confusos....sólo sé que tengo que entregarle algo a Sakura y es un encargo de mi anterior encarnación"  
  
"¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que le tienes que dar?  
  
"Kerberos... has oído hablar de la Estrella del Atardecer"  
  
"Claro... es un diamante pequeño de color rosa tallado en forma de estrella y que fue creado por magia... de hecho representa la Magia Combinada y solo aquel que domine este tipo de magia puede portarlo.... espera.... espera un minuto!!!!....¿eso es lo que le vas a dar a Sakura?" "Pero...entonces eso significa..."  
  
"Eriol estoy lista... vamonos"...."Nos vemos más tarde Kero, no te quedes jugando videojuegos muy tarde"  
  
"Sakurita".- Kero se notaba preocupado mientras pensaba dando vueltas por la habitación de su ama y mirando el libro Sakura...."Entonces lo que Clow alguna vez nos dijo esta a punto de pasar"..."Tengo que platicarlo con Yue"  
  
------- Nuevamente en Hong Kong ----------  
  
"Tomoyo...¿qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Shaoran... pero que mala memoria tienes.. olvidas que la mamá de Tomoyo salió de viaje por un mes y para que no se quedara sola la invite a quedarse con nosotros"..."Vaya primo... si que te afecto saber que vendrá Kinomoto"  
  
"¿Y bien Shaoran?...¿Quieres que salgamos a platicar al jardín?  
  
"Oigan ustedes dos"- dijo una enfadada Mei Ling- "¿me he perdido de algo o que?"  
  
"No es nada Mei... de verdad" - "solo que creo que Shaoran necesita platicar un poco... tu sabes..." esto último lo dijo Tomoyo en voz baja  
  
"Ahhh entiendo" - le respondió también bajito- "Bueno entonces me retiro..debo descansar para seguir mi entrenamiento el día de mañana, además tengo todavía que terminar un trabajo para la Universidad.. los veo en la cena chicos"  
  
Una vez estando solos en el jardín  
  
"Bueno Shaoran...sé que la noticia sobre Sakura te afecto...pero estas así por lo que te dijo tu madre ¿no es así?"  
  
Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
"¿Es algo grave?... Prometiste contármelo aunque fuese algo muy malo"  
  
"Tomoyo.... no solo es grave.....es algo que no puedo solucionar yo solo... es más no se si con ayuda se pueda solucionar"..."Tengo que contactar a Hiragizawa"  
  
"Eriol????... es algo que tiene que ver con él????- Tomoyo parecía asustada  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió al ver la actitud de ella y sobre todo que hubiese mencionado el nombre de Eriol y no su apellido... había algo raro... recordó que Tomoyo le había mencionado algo de un viaje a Inglaterra pero que después evito seguir hablando de eso.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo... por qué reaccionaste de esa forma?"...."Tú no eres así"..."Creo que tu también tienes que contarme algo señorita Daidouji"  
  
Tomoyo se tapo la boca en el acto y suspiro...después de unos segundos hablo: "Pero antes cuéntame...."  
  
"Esta bien.... te lo contaré, pero promete que no lo dirás a nadie... ni siquiera a Mei"  
  
Tomoyo miro a Li y solo le dijo "si" con la mirada  
  
-----Lejos de ahí....al final de una Conferencia en la Universidad de Egipto -----  
  
"Profesor Kinomoto... profesor Kinomoto" - gritaba un agitado aprendiz  
  
"¿Qué pasa Kei?" - una sonrisa amable acompañaba esta pregunta, mientras el profesor tomaba sus papeles del estrado  
  
"Disculpe profesor....lo que pasa es que estaba leyendo acerca de esas leyendas Chinas... pues en unas semanas iremos allá... y encontré algo interesante.... algo sobre un mago llamado Clow"  
  
"¿Dijiste Clow?"  
  
"Así es profesor lo conoce"  
  
"He leído de él"....El profesor recordó en ese momento el Libro Clow y la carta que estaba junto a él cuando lo descubrió, de repente vino a su mente su amada Sakura  
  
"Bueno... pues este escrito que encontré... y el cual me di a la tarea de traducir dice que Clow era portador de la única joya creada con magia...un diamante para ser exactos, y que este tenía un color rosa y forma de estrella"  
  
"Bien... bien... continua..."  
  
"Bueno... y que el nombre de esa joya es "Estrella del amanecer"  
  
"Estrella del amanecer y el Mago Clow???" de pronto el profesor tuvo una visión fugaz de aquel escrito que había encontrado junto con el libro Clow... "Kei... necesito que sigas investigando un poco más de esto de acuerdo...más de ese diamante y de Clow"  
  
"Esta bien profesor... pero ¿se siente bien?... de repente perdió el color"  
  
"No te fijes... es solo el cansancio" "Ire a descansar a mi hotel.. nos vemos mañana en mi oficina de la Universidad" - Tenia un mal presentimiento-  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto llego a su habitación y se apresuro a buscar entre sus cosas un baúl en el cual guardaba principalmente valiosos recuerdos. De Nadeshiko, de Touya y de Sakura... pero también guardaba ese escrito que había encontrado en su juventud.  
  
"Veamos si aquí se menciona algo sobre esa "Estrella del amanecer"... "pero ¿Qué hace esto aquí?"..."No estaba antes escrito... estoy seguro... y sin embargo la escritura tiene la misma caligrafía que lo demás y la tinta se ve de la misma antigüedad... no hay forma de que alguien lo haya sacado de este lugar y lo haya escrito... al parecer apareció...¡¡bueno era de un mago!!! - sonrió- "veamos que dice"...."Se verá cumplida la segunda señal que precede la profecía cuando el portador de la Estrella del Atardecer sufra un accidente que ponga en peligro su vida"... "¿De qué se tratara esto?... Creo que tengo que investigar un poco más sobre este pergamino...."  
  
Continuará......  
  
Notas de autora: Hasta aquí quedo este capitulo... creo que quedo un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero es que mi cabecita no me da para más ¡¡lo siento!!... ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Qué pasará ahora que se sabe que la profecía esta a punto de cumplirse?.. ¡¡¡Y el pergamino... lo tiene Fujitaka!!!...pero él no sabe nada de la profecía y que aquel portador que sufrirá un accidente es su hija Sakura!!!!.....En el próximo capitulo pasara algo que muchos esperamos.... Bueno... espero comentarios, abucheos, reclamos, correcciones y claro felicitaciones.... manden reviews... nos leemos pronto. 


	6. Reencuentros

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Hola a todos!! Se a lo mejor voy a hacer que se cansen de mis agradecimientos pero.... de verdad estoy muy contenta por sus reviews....  
  
Bluegirl88: Gracias por darle seguimiento a mi historia... y bueno en este capitulo vas a tener que aguantar la presencia de Rye...lo siento!!!.... Y con relación al reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran... bueno... no comas ansias será pronto muy pronto Espero tus comentarios nuevamente.  
  
Undine: Bueno... espero que hasta ahora la historia vaya cumpliendo con tu expectativas. Y mándame tu opinión sobre este capitulo ok.  
  
Misao-Sagara: Bueno... tu si que eres observadora... creo que fuiste de las pocas que si no es que la única persona se dio cuenta de ese "detalle" que solo menciona el asistente de Fujitaka... todo es intencional...en este capitulo sabrás que diferencia hay entre la estrella del amanecer y estrella del atardecer. Espero que sigas leyendo y mandándome tus comentarios  
  
Claudia: Me encanto tu review... aquí tienes la continuación de la historia....espero que te guste y me des tu opinión nuevamente.  
  
Marel: Bueno, trate de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo....espero sea de tu agrado...muchas gracias por tu mensaje  
  
Deniko: Gracias por tu review. Con relación a S&S solo puedo decirte que tal vez después de leer este capitulo me vas a querer matar ja,ja,ja...pero no te preocupes...todo debe arreglarse...espero. Mándame tu opinión después ok.  
  
Kanna Sagara: Pues esta vez no escribí tan rápido...es que las vacaciones terminaron y pues me estaré tardando un poco más en subir los capítulos...espero continúes leyendo el fic.  
  
Ahora si, después de responder los reviews que hubo del capitulo anterior, seguimos con la historia.  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
REENCUENTROS  
  
---En la Universidad de Tokio----  
  
"¡¡¡¡Wuauw!!!! No te puedo creer Chiharu ¡!!!".... "¿De verdad Sakura esta comprometida con Hiragizawa?"  
  
"Así es Rika... ayer por la tarde Hiragizawa le regalo un anillo con un diamante precioso en forma de estrella y de color rosa"...."Takashi y yo lo vimos todo... estábamos cenando en el restaurante de la Torre de Tokio y ellos estaban ahí también"  
  
"Vaya... que sorpresa... siempre pensé que el que le gustaba a Sakura era Li"  
  
"Si...yo también pensaba eso"...."Pero mira.... si que fue una sorpresa... Sakura y Hiragizawa comprometidos... ni en las peores mentiras de Takashi lo hubiese creído...pero yo vi cuando él le dio el anillo y se lo puso"  
  
"¿Qué tu viste QUEEE???'" - Rye acababa de llegar cuando Chiharu estaba mencionando la última frase  
  
"Rye????.. bueno... vi que Hiragizawa le regalo un anillo a Sakura...un anillo de compromiso"  
  
"¿Estas segura?"  
  
"Si... después de que cenamos, Takashi y yo nos acercamos al mirador de la Torre de Tokio, y sin querer vimos de lejos cuando Hiragizawa le ponía el anillo a Sakura y ésta después le dio un abrazo".... "Después de un rato decidimos acercarnos a saludarlos y yo le pregunte a Sakura por su anillo... ella me dijo muy contenta que era un regalo de Hiragizawa... el asintió.... Takashi les pregunto que si estaban comprometidos... Sakura no respondió... se puso nerviosa y como que no sabia que decir..."  
  
"Ahh.. supongo que por la emoción estaba así" - dijo suspirando Rika  
  
"Bueno ya.... termina de contarme por favor..." - Decía un Rye que cada vez se ponía más y más furioso  
  
"Bueno.... como te decía... Sakura estaba nerviosa... pero Hiragizawa muy sonriente nos dijo que efectivamente ese anillo simbolizaba un compromiso entre Sakura y él... y después de eso se despidieron de nosotros..."  
  
"Rye!!!, Rye!!!! Qué pasa... a dónde vas???? - gritaba Rika  
  
"Vaya...creo que de verdad este compromiso sorprendió a más de uno" - Comento Chiharu mientras miraba como Rye se alejaba a toda velocidad  
  
---- En Hong Kong -----  
  
"Vaya Shaoran...si que es grave lo que me has contado!!!!...."Sakura en peligro!!!!"..."La conspiración en tu contra.... y lo de esa profecía"  
  
"Así es Tomoyo... por eso tengo que contactar a Hiragizawa a como de lugar...hace un rato le llame por teléfono a Inglaterra...pero me dijeron que había salido de viaje a Japón... pues participará en las competencias Inter. Universidades"  
  
"E....Eriol vendrá a Hong Kong???  
  
"Otra vez esa actitud" - Pensó Shaoran... "Si...y fue a Japón para ambientarse principalmente al horario de Oriente"...."Supongo que en Japón la buscará a ella"..."incluso... tal vez él ya sepa algo con relación a lo que pasa....después de todo es la reencarnación de Clow"  
  
"Bueno... si es así Sakura esta protegida" - dijo Tomoyo con una voz de alivio  
  
"Exacto....me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que se encuentra en Japón....pero aún así tengo que encontrarlo pues no tengo la certeza de que este en contacto con Sakura"...."por cierto...hablando de mantener contacto con las personas....creo que tu tienes que contarme algo Tomoyo...¿o me equivoco?"  
  
"¿De que hablas Shaoran?" - Dijo Tomoyo fingiendo no entender lo que su compañero le preguntaba  
  
"Vamos Tomoyo, tu sabes que no soy tonto...y aunque tu eres muy buena guardando secretos... hace rato te delataste...aún no se en que pero lo hiciste...."...."¿Desde cuando llamas a Hiragizawa por su nombre?"  
  
"Eh..eh...este...yo... bueno Shaoran lo que pasa es... es" - Tomoyo se sentía agobiada, no pensó nunca que tendría que contar lo que pasó esas vacaciones en Inglaterra, después de dejar la Preparatoria donde estudiaba con Sakura y Rye y antes de ir a su Colegio en Francia . "Vaya creo que tendré que contárselo... finalmente se lo diré a alguien"- pensó la joven de ojos violáceos  
  
"Si mal no recuerdo Tomoyo....el día que nos volvimos a ver....mencionaste un viaje a Inglaterra e inmediatamente cambiaste el tema"  
  
"Y tu no lo seguiste porque te interesaba saber de Sakura"  
  
"Señorita Daidouji...no me cambies el tema"  
  
"Esta bien Shaoran...te lo contare" - Suspirando resignadamente  
  
-----Flash back------  
  
"Señorita, esta segura que quiere quedarse sola....Londres es una ciudad muy grande..." - pregunto una mujer de traje negro y lentes obscuros  
  
"No se preocupen...quiero caminar un rato y conocer la ciudad"  
  
"Esta bien señorita...cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca solo llame"  
  
"Muchas gracias....estaré bien" - con una sonrisa la joven despidió al grupo de mujeres encargadas de cuidarla  
  
Tomoyo acababa de dejar Japón.... iba a estar 2 meses tomando vacaciones en Londres y otras ciudades de Europa, mientras su madre arreglaba negocios. y antes de entrar a sus clases en un Colegio en Francia en el cual además de estudiar los 2 años de Preparatoria que le faltaban, lo combinaría con estudios de Diseño de Modas y Alta Costura...caminaba por las calles transitadas de Londres y se dirigía al puente sobre el cual se puede observar el río Tamesis  
  
No muy lejos de ahí....Conduciendo un auto recién regalado por su padre con motivo de su cumpleaños número 16 un joven de lentes y mirada azul se dirigía al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Tomoyo...."vaya es raro....vivo aquí...paso por aquí todos los días....y hoy particularmente siento la necesidad de ir al río Tamesis...siento que es importante que me dirija hacia allá"  
  
De repente...el joven tuvo que frenar... dio un volantazo y sin poder evitarlo...su nuevo coche se había estampado justo en un poste!!! ....a unos metros de él estaba hincada en la calle una joven....a la cual estuvo a punto de atropellar....sin pensarlo dos veces bajo corriendo sin importarle el estado del auto y se dirigió hacia la muchacha...  
  
"Discúlpeme señorita....de verdad a penas y me di cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle"..."¿Se encuentra bien?"  
  
"No se preocupe...la verdad es que yo no me fije al cruzar...fui una torpe" - Al decir esto la joven volteo a mirar el rostro del chico  
  
"Esos ojos....son hermosos" - pensó él - "¿Dónde los he visto antes?....será posible???"...  
  
"Vaya un chico guapo estuvo a punto de arrollarme "..."Tomoyo has ideado una nueva forma de conocer chicos ji.ji.ji"..."pero...¿por qué me mira así?" - un sonrojo se dejo ver por las mejillas de la chica al sentirse observada minuciosamente por el joven - "Siento que lo he visto antes....pero...."  
  
El joven al percatarse del sonrojo de la chica y que era posible que él lo hubiese provocado por mirarla como la miro, reacciono y dijo "Perdón...he sido bastante descortés.... va a pensar que soy un loco, pero.... es que siento que la conozco....."  
  
"Yo...yo también siento lo mismo"  
  
"Vaya.... nunca había pensado de esta forma conocer a una chica tan linda..." Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa" - tomo la mano de la joven y en un típico saludo ingles beso su mano  
  
"¿Hiragizawa??''...de verdad eres tú???..."Vaya que sorpresa!!!! Soy yo Tomoyo Daidouji???...¿Me recuerdas?"  
  
"Daidouji????... claro que te recuerdo!!!!!"...."¿Qué haces en Londres?"  
  
"Creo...creo que deberíamos platicar en otro lado" - el rostro de Tomoyo denotaba un poco de pena... mientras que miles de gotas surgían alrededor de su cabeza  
  
Eriol volteo y se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de la calle obstruyendo el transito sobre el puente!!!! y que además estaban en el lugar varios policías e incluso una ambulancia...que decir de un auto que acababa de llegar de donde bajaron un grupo de mujeres con traje negro y lentes obscuros - Una gota resbalo por su nuca - "Creo que tienes razón +.+ ....pero antes solucionare este problema" - dijo sonriendo  
  
Una vez arreglado el asunto Eriol invito a Tomoyo a tomar un café en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba precisamente a un costado del mismo río donde estuvo a punto de atropellarla  
  
"Vaya a eso si que le llamo yo tener influencias Hiragizawa!!!"- dijo una muy sorprendida Tomoyo - "No sabia que tu padre fuera miembro importante del Parlamento Ingles"..."Wuauw!!!"  
  
"Si...tiene sus ventajas tener un padre al que no ves.... pero que en cuanto mencionas su nombre puedes solucionar muchas cosas...como por arte de magia" guiño un ojo y sonrió divertido.... ..."pero ahora si podemos platicar ¿qué haces en Londres?"  
  
"Bueno vine de vacaciones, llegue el día de ayer...lo que pasa es que en dos meses entraré a estudiar en un Colegio de Francia y como mi madre esta arreglando unos negocios aquí, aproveche para conocer esta ciudad, y si es posible visitare otras ciudades de Europa"  
  
"Vaya...pues eso es excelente...yo también estoy de vacaciones...y en dos meses entrare a clases"...."así que podré mostrarte la ciudad el tiempo que te quedes aquí...¿estas de acuerdo?"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo ¡!!!"  
  
Desde ese día Tomoyo y Eriol se hicieron inseparables.... incluso comenzaron a llamarse por su nombre... Tomoyo le contó a Eriol lo de la tristeza de Sakura por la ausencia de Li....le hablo de Rye también...incluso le enseño la foto que se tomaron el último día de clases que estuvieron juntos...  
  
Al cabo de unos días....  
  
"Eriol... tengo que contarte algo....bueno"- se sentía un poco triste por despedirse de él, aunque no sabia por qué  
  
"¡Tomoyo, no me espantes...¿qué sucede?!"  
  
"Bueno...lo que pasa es que mi madre ha terminado sus negocios en Londres y nos tenemos que ir ahora a Suiza, después pasaremos por Alemania y finalmente me llevará a Francia...tu sabes...al Colegio"  
  
"¡Ah...es eso...!"-Eriol bajo su mirada, no sabia porque pero no quería que ella se fuera, no quería quedarse sin su compañía  
  
"Me gusto mucho estar contigo estos días Eriol...de verdad...hiciste que me la pasara muy bien" - Tomoyo sonreía forzadamente - "Espero que nos podamos ver pronto"  
  
Eriol se sentía muy raro....no podía creer que ya no iba a verla....se sentía tan a gusto con ella...no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando...¿qué era eso que sentía?"  
  
"Eriol....¿no tienes nada que decirme?" - pregunto tristemente Tomoyo  
  
El joven estaba confundido... una mezcla de sentimientos desconocidos afloraban en su ser...pero no sabia que eran...no estaba seguro...de repente sintió miedo...pero un miedo extraño, algo que nunca había experimentado "Tomoyo....yo....yo....también la pase muy bien contigo....han sido las vacaciones más maravillosas que he pasado en mi vida".... No sabia que decir, no sabia...en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la de ella....de repente se encontró perdido en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban...mientras su corazón aceleraba el ritmo más y más  
  
Tomoyo no pudo apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules tan llenos de misticismo, se sentía atrapada por ellos, su corazón al igual que el de Eriol latía con fuerza....sin embargo ella sabia perfectamente lo que sentía, a diferencia de él.......en esos días había descubierto un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas y supo casi instantáneamente lo que significaban: AMOR.... se había enamorado de Eriol. Sin embargo...sin embargo no se lo diría...pues pensaba que no era correspondida...y que todas esas atenciones que Eriol le prodigaba no eran más que otras cuantas muestras de su caballerosidad inglesa...  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de Eriol...creyó confirmar lo que pensaba y solo suspiro y le sonrió "Eriol....mañana salgo a Suiza...mamá se fue hoy...le prometí que la alcanzaría...¿me podrías acompañar al aeropuerto?  
  
Eriol seguía confundido, respondió casi mecánicamente "Si Tomoyo te acompañare"  
  
Tomoyo sentía que el corazón se le partía "Lo sabia...él no siente lo mismo...no importa....yo siempre guardare en mi corazón este sentimiento, siempre lo amaré aunque sea en secreto" - Sonrío para disimular las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir...."Bueno Eriol, me voy a mi hotel...nos vemos mañana"  
  
"¿Te acompaño?"  
  
"No es necesario...prefiero ir sola...si no te molesta"  
  
"Claro...como tu quieras"  
  
----Al siguiente día, en el aeropuerto...  
  
"Eriol..¿qué pasa?...desde ayer estas muy raro....¿hice algo mal?"  
  
"No Tomoyo...no hiciste nada...simplemente no me siento bien....eso es todo"  
  
"¿Estas enfermo?"....Perdóname y yo haciéndote venir, he sido una desconsiderada"  
  
"No digas eso Tomoyo....simplemente es algo que....bueno... ni yo se que tengo"  
  
"Siento mucho irme estando tu así...pero....si tu me lo pides podría quedarme algunos días....contigo" - dijo esto sonrojándose  
  
Ante el comentario de Tomoyo, Eriol no supo como reaccionar solo atino a decir "No.... no, Tomoyo...no es necesario que te molestes....tienes que ir....irte con tu madre" ...."......caray ¡!!¿por qué dije eso....si!!!, quédate Tomoyo...quiero que te quedes conmigo ¡!!!!..¿Por qué no le puedo decir eso?" - pensó  
  
Silencio....un silencio incómodo  
  
"Pasajeros del vuelo 407 con destino a Berna, Suiza favor de pasar a abordar"  
  
"Ese es mi vuelo"  
  
"Lo sé"... Eriol sentía cada vez más que su corazón se oprimía, pero no entendía... no lograba entender que le pasaba o mejor dicho le daba miedo aceptarlo...trato de disfrazar su confusión  
  
Mientras, Tomoyo pensaba "Esta muy frío conmigo...creo que no debí decirle que me quedaba si él me lo pedía...seguro lo incomode" ... después le dijo "Bien...es hora de irme Eriol"....le extendió la mano "Espero verte...pronto"  
  
Eriol le dio la mano y al sentir el roce de la piel de Tomoyo su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente... "Vamos, ¿qué me pasa?"- seguía pensado  
  
"Bueno Eriol adiós"..."Me tengo que ir"  
  
Eriol sin darse cuenta seguía sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo...ante el último comentario de esta la soltó inmediatamente... "Perdona....adiós Tomoyo...cuídate mucho"..."Nos veremos pronto....eso espero"  
  
Tomoyo siguiendo su instinto abrazo al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después sin decirle nada más corrió hacia el túnel que le llevaba a tomar su vuelo, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que viera como su corazón estaba hecho pedazos al sentir que su amor no era correspondido.  
  
Eriol la vio alejarse por el túnel que llevaba al interior del avión....todavía sentía el calor de su piel.... y el beso...ese beso en la mejilla...nunca nadie lo había besado así...bueno si había tenido alguna novia por ahí...pero nunca había sentido esa emoción y alegría que experimentó al contacto de Tomoyo... de repente...todo estuvo claro para él... "Hasta pronto...mi amada Tomoyo...hasta pronto"  
  
----Fin del flashback----  
  
Shaoran estaba impactado ante la confesión de Tomoyo, especialmente porque al terminar su relato, la chica comenzó a llorar, nunca hubiese pensado eso....Tomoyo enamorada de Eriol...sufriendo un amor no correspondido.... En un gesto fraternal abrazo a su amiga "Esta bien Tomoyo... llora...llora por todo ese dolor que has guardado durante tanto tiempo....soy tu amigo y siempre estaré contigo"..."Agradezco tu confianza"  
  
"Gr....gracias a ti Shaoran" - sentía que un peso enorme se había liberado de su ser  
  
-----En la Universidad de Tokio -----  
  
Rye corría en busca de Sakura y en cuanto la alcanzo....  
  
"Sakura....Sakura!!!! ¿cómo es eso de que estas comprometida?.... dijo Rye muy molesto  
  
"Bueno Rye...lo que pasa... es que..." -Sakura mostraba un semblante nervioso  
  
"QUEE!!! Qué es lo que pasa?... Nada más te deje una tarde... una tarde con ese imbécil de Inglaterra y ahora resulta que ya estas comprometida con él????  
  
"Rye... es algo que tu no entenderías....eso es todo"  
  
"Claro que no entiendo!!!!"..." entonces "ese chico extranjero" del cual me dijiste te habías enamorado y que te hizo sufrir mucho fue ese "cuatro ojos" ¿no es así?" ..."¿Tan rápido se te olvido lo que te hizo?"  
  
"Lo siento Rye".... "Simplemente es algo que no es tan fácil de explicar...."  
  
...."Además... pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que me enterara por el "chisme pasillo" de la escuela" - La actitud de Rye al decir esto cambio de enojo a una notable tristeza....  
  
"Rye...." - Sakura no sabia que decir...ella misma estaba confundida ante lo acontecido las últimas 24 horas...sabía que Rye se iba a molestar con ella...pero nunca pensó que a ese grado....."Rye.... solo pido tu apoyo en esto... es lo que más necesito....apoyo de quienes me quieren"  
  
"Pero.... Sakura"..."yo..yo...."  
  
"Lo siento...tengo que ir a entrenar.... te veo al rato en la pista de entrenamiento" - Sakura dejo solo a Rye mientras pensaba "vaya... tal y como lo dijo Eriol... esto va a causar muchos problemas..."  
  
----- Después de dos semanas ------  
  
"Rye basta ¡!!!! De verdad que estas insoportable!!!..."  
  
"Pues porque no le hablas a tu P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O para que te defienda"..."ahh ya veo...te ha dejado sola...creo que eso no es muy caballeroso que digamos..." "Valiente novio te buscaste..."  
  
Sakura iba a responder...pero en ese momento justamente llego Yukito  
  
"Estas lista Sakura??....ya documentaste todo tu equipaje???"  
  
"Si Yukito...también el tuyo y el de Eriol están documentados"  
  
"Muchas gracias"  
  
"Ah!!!....ahí esta Eriol......Erioooool ¡!!...acá estamos"  
  
"Buenos días mi pequeña Sakura...pero...mira nada más... si hoy amaneciste más linda que nunca"  
  
"Grrrrrrr...esto me enferma" - fueron las palabras que se alcanzo a oír de Rye mientras se alejaba  
  
Sakura ya se había acostumbrado durante esos días a los halagos de Eriol y ya no se ponía colorada como antes....además estaba lo otro...lo del "compromiso"... por lo tanto no tenia que ponerse así con él.  
  
Pasajeros del vuelo 308 con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta número 18  
  
"Ese es nuestro vuelo"  
  
"Así es Sakura...vamos" dijo Eriol ofreciendo su brazo a la chica, mientras ella le sonreía y aceptaba la atención.  
  
Yukito por su parte solo miraba a esos dos con una sonrisa melancólica... "esta bien...es por su bienestar...ella estará bien no cabe duda"... Mientras abordaba el avión pensaba en aquello que había platicado con Kerberos al día siguiente de la llegada de Hiragizawa....  
  
-----Flash back-----  
  
Yukito estaba muy confundido y triste pues en la escuela supo lo del compromiso de Sakura...no fue al entrenamiento...no quería verla...no en ese momento y decidió ir a casa temprano  
  
"Vaya hasta que te apareces" dijo el pequeño Kero ..."y a ti...¿Qué te pasa??..."Bueno luego me cuentas...tengo algo importante que hablar con Yue"- Después de decir esto se transformo en el Guardián de Ojos Dorados que era realmente.  
  
Un par de alas plateadas aparecieron en el centro de la habitación -estaban en la sala del departamento- y apareció Yue  
  
"¿Qué pasa Kerberos?"  
  
"Yue... tu sabes que la reencarnación de Clow ha regresado a Japón ¿no es así?"  
  
"Si lo sé"  
  
"Bueno pues ayer que lo vi me dijo que tenia que hablar con Sakura de algo muy importante y que tenían que estar solos"..."además..."  
  
Yue interrumpió a Kerberos "...te dijo que tenían que estar solos...ya entiendo....se me hacia raro que tu no hubieses ido a ese restaurante"  
  
"Pero que te pasa hombre!!!...vaya si que tienes mal carácter!!!!...¿qué mosca te pico eh?....Bueno...no haré caso a tu malhumorado estado permanente...lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante...."  
  
"¿Me vas a decir que Clow, bueno su reencarnación te dijo que venia a comprometerse con Sakura?" - dijo un muy serio Yue  
  
"QUEEEE????,.... ¿qué estas diciendo?....Sakurita y Clow....no lo creo....no Yue...debe haber una confusión...quien te dijo eso....acaso fue nuestra ama?"  
  
"No Kerberos no...pero es algo que se comenta por toda la Universidad...tu sabes Sakura es muy popular y una noticia así pues se supo inmediatamente"  
  
"Pero...¿tú no hablaste con ella?...."Yue....me extraña de ti...no confirmaste con Sakura una noticia tan importante...entonces...es cierto lo que sospechaba....te has enamorado de ella ¿no?"  
  
"Kerberos...tu me querías decir algo...¿qué es?" - el rostro del guardián se mostraba impasible  
  
"Esta bien...ya se que no me quieres contestar...pero no se te olvide que te conozco tan bien como tu a mi"... "En fin....lo que quería comentarte es que Hiragizawa me habló de la Estrella del atardecer y que venía a dársela a Sakura por encargo de su antigua encarnación"  
  
"La Estrella del atardecer....quieres decir entonces..."  
  
"Así es... esta a punto de cumplirse la profecía...o por lo menos se darán las señales que la preceden...si no es que ya ha pasado alguna y ni cuenta nos hemos dado"  
  
"Entonces....finalmente la "Estrella del amanecer" desapareció"  
  
"Tu y yo sabemos que cuando la "Estrella del amanecer" despareciera por completo surgiría entonces en su lugar la "Estrella del atardecer"  
  
"Lo se Kerberos.... la Estrella del amanecer que Clow tenia y que él mismo creo se llamaba así precisamente por que como su nombre lo indica hace referencia al principio de algo...el principio de la era mágica en la que la Magia Combinada surgiría con más fuerza"  
  
"Exacto... y en el momento en que desparecieron por completo vestigios del portador de esa Magia Combinada que dio inicio a esa era mágica, es decir Clow...la Estrella del Amanecer desapareció..."  
  
"Desapareció para dar paso a la Estrella del Atardecer....que indica el ocaso de la era en la que la Magia Combinada domine el mundo mágico....y por lo tanto su único portador tenga que desparecer.... Sakura...."  
  
"Nuestra ama esta en peligro"  
  
"No Kerberos....podemos rescatarla si evitamos que alguna de las señales se presenten"  
  
"Pero Yue...tu sabes que para eso es necesario encontrar el pergamino que escribió Clow y eso va a ser difícil...él mismo nos lo dijo...dijo que era una prueba para todos aquellos que quisieran el bienestar del portador de la Magia Combinada.... y sobre todo aquel que quisiera desmotarle su amor"...... "Sakura...."  
  
"Cierto Kerberos...por eso mismo es necesario que investiguemos qué paso con ese pergamino....y lo haremos con el mismo Clow"..."Como dices entonces...es probable que eso del compromiso sea una confusión".... Yue se notaba un poco preocupado, y eso realmente era difícil de poder apreciar en él, estaba preocupado porque sus sentimientos no le habían permitido pensar razonablemente y estaba arrepentido de haber dudado de Sakura...  
  
"Si tenemos que hablar con Sakura y Hiragizawa"  
  
----Fin del flasback-----  
  
"En unos minutos más estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad de Hong Kong, les pedimos por favor que enderecen el respaldo de sus asientos y se pongan el cinturón de seguridad"  
  
"Vaya estamos llegando a Hong Kong"- Sakura se mostraba un poco inquieta y a la vez triste  
  
"Sucede algo Sakura???"  
  
"No, no pasa nada Eriol" - sonriendo y agitando sus manos  
  
"¿De verdad cree que puede evitar que me de cuenta que esta pensando Li?"- pensaba Eriol...."Bueno es que me pareció que estabas nerviosa...seguramente es por el aterrizaje"..."Sakura...no te preocupes....no pasará nada"  
  
"Si...lo sé"  
  
Ambos sabían que esta última frase de Eriol no se refería precisamente al aterrizaje  
  
---- En Hong Kong ------  
  
"Ayyy!....estoy tan emocionada...pronto podremos ver a Kinomoto..."  
  
"Si Mei Ling, yo también estoy muy emocionada" respondió Tomoyo..."además - pensando- lo volveré a ver a él"  
  
"Que cobarde es mi primo....yo tenía tantas ganas de ir a recibirla al aeropuerto"  
  
"Si lo se Mei Ling....pero debes entender que para él es difícil volver a verla"  
  
"Si...lo entiendo...pero...sigo pensando que ustedes dos me están ocultando algo"  
  
"Mei...tu solo estas imaginando cosas...no estamos ocultándote nada"  
  
"Bueno ya....te creo"..."Lo bueno es que mi tía si fue a recibirla a ella y a los demás participantes que se quedaran hospedados en la residencia Li"..."También podré conocer a ese Hiragizawa del que tanto me han hablado.....el joven que es la reencarnación de Clow"..."¿No te parece fabuloso que él también venga a la competencia y que sea uno de los jóvenes que se hospedara aquí?"..."¿Será guapo?"  
  
Una gota corría por la nuca de Tomoyo ante el último comentario de Mei Ling ...."Si....si es fabuloso"....Tomoyo no sabia que Eriol también se quedaría en la Residencia Li y tuvo que aparentar muy bien su sorpresa y nerviosismo ante Mei Ling después de escuchar esta noticia"  
  
"Solo espero que Shaoran no se la pase encerrado en su habitación el tiempo que ella este aquí....como lo ha hecho durante la última semana"  
  
Lo que Mei Ling no sabia es que Shaoran había estado encerrado en su cuarto invesntigando mucho acerca de la profecía, revisando información sobre el pergamino y las señales, y especialmente buscando hechizos que le ayudaran a proteger a Sakura.  
  
"Joven Li... aquí están los libros que me pidió "  
  
"Gracias Kouji...con tu ayuda he avanzado mucho en mi investigación"  
  
"Y..¿ha encontrado algo que sea de ayuda?"  
  
"Pues mira hay un texto que habla acerca de Clow y que era portador de un diamante rosa en forma de estrella llamado "Estrella del Amanecer" el cual estaba ligado a la Magia Combinada"....."Pero....en este otro texto que habla sobre la profecía se mencionan unos cuantos conceptos que se supone están involucrados con las señales que preceden a la profecía, entre ellos están "El corazón del mago" "La lágrima del ciruelo" "La sangre del dragón" , y "La estrella del atardecer"  
  
"¿La estrella del atardecer?"...No se supone que Clow tenia una "Estrella del amanecer y no del atardecer?  
  
"Así es Kouji...y no creo que haya error en estos escritos...más bien...debe haber alguna relación entre estos dos nombres"...."mira... este libro que me trajiste habla de que la Estrella del Amanecer representa el inicio de la era mágica en que la Magia Combinada aparecería con mayor fuerza "....."Clow fue el mago que fungió como portador de la representación de la Magia Combinada en esa etapa" ......"entonces tal vez...tal vez si Clow era portador de la Estrella del amanecer..."  
  
"Alguien más....tiene en su poder la Estrella del atardecer...."  
  
"Alguien que represente el fin de esa era Mágica!!!!....es eso...por eso se llama Estrella del Atardecer!!!....porque el atardecer es el ocaso"  
  
"Es verdad joven Li... es el ocaso de la era mágica que es dominada por la Magia Combinada...y que también representa el fin y destrucción de su portador"...."Tiene que ver con la profecía....seguramente tiene mucho que ver" - Kouji estaba realmente frenético ante el descubrimiento que él y su señor acababan de realizar  
  
Shaoran pensaba en esto.....tenia sentido sin duda..."Sakura....¿tendrás en tu poder la Estrella del atardecer?"...."Quizá por eso Hiragizawa fue a Japón"  
  
"Le pasa algo joven Li???"  
  
"No Kouji...estoy bien gracias"...."Te pido por favor que le digas a Wei que me llame en cuanto llegue mi madre con nuestros huéspedes...tengo que ver..... a alguien...."  
  
---- En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong -----  
  
"Mira Yukito...." Sakura señalaba una gran manta que tenia escrito "Bienvenidos a la competencia Inter. Universidades"  
  
"¿Estas emocionada no?"  
  
"Si....es algo que no puedo describir"  
  
"Bueno Sakura...déjame ir a organizar a todos...sigue por favor las indicaciones que vamos a dar"  
  
"Esta bien Yukito...¿Eriol....Rye....vamos?  
  
"Disculpe....disculpe....es usted profesor de la Universidad de Tokio???"...2¿Viene a cargo del equipo que competirá en el concurso Inter. Universidades??" -pregunto un hombre de edad madura  
  
"Si...así es"  
  
El hombre volteo hacia un lado de la sala de espera del aeropuerto...miro a una mujer que se encontraba sentada y asintió con la cabeza....la mujer se acerco a Yukito  
  
"Buenos días profesor....me permite unos minutos".....  
  
Se alejaron un poco de los estudiantes..  
  
Mi nombre es Ieran Li"....se quedo callada por unos segundos "esa presencia" -pensó-  
  
"Ieran Li"..."tanto gusto de volver a verla", " me recuerda???, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro" - contesto sonriendo amablemente  
  
"Es verdad...no estaba equivocada...es usted aquel joven que vino hace unos años acompañando a la dueña de las cartas...además de ser uno de sus guardianes...¿no es así?"  
  
"Así es señora"  
  
"Me imagino que como su guardián algo debe saber sobre la Profecía que habla del fin de la Magia Combinada y de quienes la practican"  
  
"Estoy enterado de todo....mi otra parte me lo contó"  
  
"Pues bien...entonces creo que entenderá que siendo el Clan Li el más poderoso e importante en cuanto a Hechicería en Oriente estamos obligados a salvaguardar todo tipo de Magia...más siendo la Magia Combinada que fue representada por nuestro ancestro más importante...Clow"  
  
"Lo entiendo... y bien...¿qué intenta decirme usted señora?" "Lo que intento decirle...es que estamos preocupados y queremos proteger a la dueña de las cartas... tratando de evitar que la profecía se cumpla"..."Por eso creemos que lo mejor es que ella se hospede en nuestra residencia, mientras investigamos que podemos hacer"..."No se preocupe esta previsto que sea junto con los demás miembros de su equipo para cubrir las apariencias, claro esta, así como el equipo de Inglaterra, el cual me acabo de enterar por algunos reporteros que están cubriendo la noticia, que los acompaña, y es donde la reencarnación de Clow se encuentra... si no me equivoco"  
  
"Así es".... Me parece una buena idea...vayamos por los jóvenes"...."Se lo agradezco mucho"..."o debo decir ¿se los agradezco?'"  
  
"Bien joven... creo que para usted no debe ser sorpresa que mi hijo esta enterado de todo obviamente.... y efectivamente.... él es de los principales interesados en proteger a la dueña de las cartas....creo que me entiende"  
  
Yukito asintió  
  
Sin embargo...cuando se dirigían hacia los alumnos...pudieron ver que tanto Sakura como Eriol estaban rodeados por reporteros que les sacaban fotos por aquí y por allá... y es que el evento al que asistían era uno de los más importantes para el país deportivamente hablando...  
  
Pero no solo eso...pocas personas lo sabían e incluso los mismos competidores...la mayoría de los jóvenes que competirían eran representantes de diferentes tipos de Magia Antigua.  
  
Al acercarse Yukito y la señora Li alcanzaron a escuchar...  
  
"Vaya esto si que es noticia" - decía una joven reportera  
  
"Si lo es.... la joven representante de Japón y el joven representante de Inglaterra ambos favoritos para la carrera de 100 metros, comprometidos"  
  
"Si...que suerte que a ese jovencito se le ocurrió comentarlo cerca de nosotros...esta es una noticia que vale mucho"  
  
Ieran Li reaccionó ante este comentario "¿comprometidos?".... volteo a ver a Yukito...."La dueña de las cartas y la reencarnación de Clow ¿están comprometidos? Le pregunto  
  
"Es algo muy largo de contar señora".... Yukito se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sakura y Eriol.... amablemente despidió a los reporteros y se dispuso a decirle a éste último donde se quedarían hospedados  
  
"Vaya...creo que el sufrimiento de mi hijo... seguirá" - pensó Ieran y continuo su camino hacia los jóvenes  
  
"Sakura...¿podrías ir a ver si ya esta nuestro equipaje en la banda que nos asignaron?  
  
A Sakura se le hizo rara la petición de Yukito... pero siendo tan distraída como era no se percato que esto lo hizo precisamente para quedarse solo con Eriol "Esta bien Yukito"  
  
"En un momento te alcanzamos...quiero que Hiragizawa me ayude a ordenar a los de su equipo"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Yukito observo hasta que Sakura se alejo, cuando estuvo seguro de que no podría escucharlos más... se dirigió a Eriol  
  
"Hiragizawa....te presento a"  
  
"La señora Ieran Li.... jefe interino del Clan Li....hasta que su hijo pueda asumir ese cargo"....."¿Cómo esta señora? Mucho gusto.... Eriol Hiragizawa.... reencarnación de Clow a sus ordenes"  
  
"Mucho gusto.....vaya es usted tan caballeroso como cuentan que era su antepasado Hiragizawa"  
  
Yukito y Ieran le contaron a Eriol sobre el plan para proteger a Sakura... el cual obviamente fue apoyado por él inmediatamente....pues estaba conciente del peligro que su "prometida" corría  
  
"Muy bien....entonces...me dirijo a la Residencia Li para ultimar los detalles de su estancia...los veo allá"...."Afuera los están esperando unas camionetas que los llevaran"  
  
"Muchas gracias por sus atenciones ...señora Li"..."Muchas gracias por proteger a mi "prometida""  
  
Ieran Li solo se despidió haciendo una reverencia hacia Eriol y Yukito.... ya que había desparecido de la vista de ambos  
  
"Y bien....Yukito...¿Qué piensas?" - Eriol trataba a Yukito tan familiarmente pues para él era como tratar a Yue...  
  
"Sólo pienso que nuestra querida Sakura se llevará una gran sorpresa y que no estoy muy seguro de cómo la tomará"  
  
"No te preocupes.... recuerda que las coincidencias no existen...solo lo inevitable"..."Y el que Sakura viniera a esta ciudad y que de buenas a primeras tenga que hospedarse en la Residencia Li... no es una coincidencia"  
  
"Lo tomas demasiado bien....tu sabes que verá a Li y ..."  
  
"Todo a su tiempo Yukito...todo a su tiempo"  
  
Sakura regreso con Eriol y Yukito, Rye se encontraba detrás de ellos y subieron a la misma camioneta  
  
"Vaya..... Hong Kong no ha cambiado mucho"...."Este camino se me hace muy familiar"  
  
"Así es Sakura....la ocasión en que venimos pasamos por aquí"  
  
"Pero Yukito.... no entiendo porque venimos por aquí, la zona hotelera esta al otro lado de la ciudad" - Sakura se quedo pensando "Este es el camino que va a la Residencia Li, estoy segura"  
  
Poco a poco conforme avanzaban Sakura palidecía más y más. Creyó sentir que se desmayaba cuando pudo distinguir una gran entrada hacia un camino que le era familiar y que llevaba a la puerta de entrada de una gran Residencia  
  
"Sakura....te sientes bien???" - pregunto Rye..."Estas pálida"  
  
"Debe ser el cambio de altura... ¿verdad Sakura?"- contesto Eriol, pues Sakura no podía articular palabra alguna... solo respondió en un murmullo que apenas y se percibió un "si"  
  
Las camionetas se detuvieron.... al frente de la puerta de entrada estaban varias personas... se podía apreciar que eran sirvientes de la casa y una mujer... Ieran Li...lista para recibir a los huéspedes  
  
Sakura reconoció inmediatamente a la madre de Shaoran....sus piernas no le respondían... no podía bajar de la camioneta y entrar ahí,,, no podía!!!!  
  
"Vamos Sakura....nos están esperando"  
  
"Eriol....¿esta es la casa de Shaoran no?  
  
"Si Sakura....esta es su casa?  
  
Lo miro con ojos suplicantes y llenos de angustia "Pero ....¿por qué?"  
  
"Mi querida Sakura....la familia Li es patrocinadora de la competencia a la que asistimos y por lo mismo tendrá como huéspedes a los competidores de Inglaterra y Japón"  
  
"Pe....pero... ¿no podemos ir a otro lado nosotros?....¿yo?"  
  
Eriol le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva...."No Sakura....créeme que si pudiese evitarte esto que estas sintiendo lo haría....pero es necesario...tienes que enfrentar tu pasado....y ese pasado es Shaoran.......si no lo haces tu magia no podrá ser lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que vendrá... sé que no me entiendes por completo...pero yo mismo no se bien que pasará... lo que si sé es que esto es necesario....además Yukito, Kero y yo estamos contigo...todo estará bien"  
  
Sakura sonrío, Eriol le recordó aquella frase que ella misma pronunciaba siempre en momentos difíciles y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía para bajar de la camioneta  
  
"Esta bien Eriol....pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"  
  
--- Dentro de la Residencia Li ----  
  
Shaoran estaba en su habitación, súbitamente sintió una presencia conocida, palideció , en eso tocaron a su puerta  
  
"Adelante"  
  
"Joven Shaoran, han llegado los huéspedes"  
  
Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío, su corazón latía tanto que parecía que se saldría de su pecho, se armo de fuerzas y se dirigió hacia afuera de su habitación "Gracias Wei"  
  
---- En la estancia-----  
  
"Corre Tomoyo... corre!!!!! Ya llegaron...!!!"  
  
"Espera Mei Ling...me vas a tirar"  
  
La joven china estaba tan emocionada que cuando abrió la puerta para salir a recibir a los huéspedes junto con su tía, se tropezó y cayo al suelo de una manera no muy convencional que digamos...totalmente cara al suelo...no metió las manos.  
  
"Ayyyyy!!!! Me duele... me duele mucho!!!!" - "uppsss creo que más me duele mi orgullo...todos me vieron!!!!"  
  
"Mei Ling estas bien?"  
  
"Si tía..." dijo levantándose  
  
"¿Mei Ling?...Eres tú .realmente eres tú?  
  
"Kinomoto!!!!...que gusto verte"  
  
Las dos chicas se abrazaron emocionadas  
  
Detrás de cada una de ellas se encontraban dos jóvenes que no podían dejar de verse, y en su mirada reflejaban la emoción de volver a encontrarse...pero tenían que ocultarlo......no sabían lo que el otro sentía, o mejor dicho, no sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos desde hace poco más de dos años  
  
"No es posible"..."¿Qué hace ella aquí?"..."Sus ojos....son más hermosos de lo que recordaba"..  
  
La chica tomo la iniciativa "Hola Eriol...tanto tiempo" -le extendió la mano, hubiese querido correr a abrazarlo...pero...  
  
"Tomoyo....¿qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Bueno, parece que no te da gusto verme....siempre me presento en los lugares en que menos te imaginas que me puedas encontrar ¿no?". - Sonrío dulcemente  
  
Eriol recordó el incidente del río Tamésis...y también sonrió ..."Pero es un gusto siempre encontrar a una linda chica"...- tomo su mano.... y sintió nuevamente ese calor que tanto añoraba...como hubiese querido que el beso de la mejilla también se repitiera...solo atino a besar su mano...  
  
"Tomoyo...Tomoyo!!!! Sakura casi lloraba de emoción al ver a su amiga  
  
"Sakura!!!" - Tomoyo se soltó de la mano de Eriol para abrazar a su amiga  
  
"Es una gran sorpresa" ...."¿por qué estas aquí?"  
  
"Es una larga historia amiga...pero tenemos tiempo para platicar...hay tantas cosas que decir.."  
  
En ese momento la voz de Ieran Li interrumpió el reencuentro  
  
"Bueno...pues entremos a la casa por favor...." -dijo Ieran "Dónde estará Shaoran" pensó mientras entraban a una estancia de verdad grande y de forma octagonal, en el piso se encontraba el símbolo del Ying y el Yang (como el del traje de Li) y al frente se podía apreciar una gran escalera que conducía a la parte alta de la casa.... que era de 4 pisos"  
  
Las tres amigas entraron tomadas de la mano, Eriol, Yukito y Rye estaban detrás de ellas.... ah y Kero... bueno Kero estaba escondido en una maleta llena de dulces, pero podía sentir todo lo que pasaba.  
  
Sakura se quedo parada viendo esa estancia, la recordaba bien, bastante bien para ser exactos.... desde que había ido a ese lugar cuando era niña había quedado impresionada con la Residencia Li...y no era para menos..... De repente sintió una presencia muy familiar....  
  
"Bueno queridos huéspedes....les tengo que presentar a una persona..." - dijo Ieran con voz llena de respeto - "El es mi hijo... el próximo jefe del Clan... Shaoran Li"  
  
Shaoran bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la estancia.... era casi un milagro que se sostuviera en pie....estaba nervioso... como nunca lo había estado...pero tenia que disimularlo... cuando llego al pie de la escalinata hizo una reverencia saludando a los jóvenes presentes....  
  
"Sean Bienvenidos....a Hong Kong....están en su casa...no duden en pedir cuanto necesiten...sabemos que esta competencia es muy importante para ustedes y su bienestar es una prioridad para nosotros" la voz del joven era fuerte y clara... sin embargo una persona se percato de un leve temblor en el timbre de su voz  
  
"Mi querido descendiente....estas a punto de caerte en mil pedazos de los nervios" - pensaba Eriol  
  
"Bueno, Wei les indicara donde están sus habitaciones" dijo Shaoran... "adelante por favor"  
  
Sakura no podía creerlo...él estaba ahí... no lo había visto porque estaba detrás de un gran jarrón platicando con Mei Ling y de espaldas a la escalera.....pero en cuanto escucho su voz.... su corazón dio un salto y luego siguió latiendo intensamente....estaba nerviosa... ahora si no podía moverse...ya no escuchaba a Mei...solo la voz de él....obviamente Mei se percato de esto junto con Tomoyo y le dio un codazo a su amiga... eh..Sakura vamos a tu habitación ....¿Quieres?"  
  
"Hiragizawa....me da gusto verte"  
  
"A mi también Li...gracias"  
  
"Creo que tenemos que hablar mucho....sobre la profecía"  
  
"Tienes razón...."  
  
Iba a decir algo más pero todo se paralizó en ese instante, su mente, sus ojos, su voz, no le respondían...finalmente ella estaba ahí.  
  
Sakura apenas y podía caminar "debo ser fuerte...debo disimular"- pensó y al recordar las palabras de Eriol tomo fuerza y miro al frente...lo miro a él...a sus ojos.  
  
Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Estaban ahí frente a frente....queriendo decir tantas cosas y a la vez sin poder pronunciar una palabra...nada existía a su alrededor solo sus pensamientos dedicados el uno para el otro,  
  
"Se dejo crecer el cabello" - pensó Shaoran recordando lo que Tomoyo le había contado... pensando en lo que eso significaba acudió a su mente una idea "no importa...la hubiese reconocido hasta con los ojos cerrados, su aura...su presencia tan llena de dulzura, de bondad"...."dioses!!!! de verdad que se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa"..."Sakura....Como me gustaría tomarte en mis brazos"  
  
"Shaoran!!!...Shaoran!!! después de tanto tiempo...te vuelvo a ver....no has cambiado en nada y a la vez has cambiado tanto....tu ceño fruncido, tu mirada seria y a la vez dulce...puedo sentir la calidez de tu aura, la fortaleza y el orgullo de tu ser...los puedo percibir" ..." Estas mucho más alto...y fuerte....te has vuelto un hombre realmente atractivo"....  
  
...Algo rompió sus pensamientos y el momento....y volvieron a la realidad  
  
"Hola!!!....Hola ustedes dos!!! - Mei Ling les gritaba  
  
Ambos chicos reaccionaron y se sonrojaron como nunca, pero ninguno percibió el estado de animo del otro...solo unas cuantas personas muy atentas a lo que sucedía en ese momento  
  
Shaoran fue el primero en hablar..."Eh...eh...Hola....Sakura...ha pasado mucho tiempo"  
  
"Hola Shaoran...si poco más de 5 años"...."para ser exactos...5 años y 3 semanas" esto último lo penso  
  
"Vamos no sean tímidos"....Tomoyo empujo a Sakura y pues como ella tenia las piernas a punto de gelatina...casi se cae  
  
Shaoran en un movimiento ágil alcanzo a detenerla y sin pensarlo la tomo por la cintura.... finalmente la había abrazado... lo que tanto había soñado...estaba ahí en sus manos...ella y sus brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos y casi aterrados los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y se soltaron inmediatamente  
  
"Pe...perdón....soy una torpe" - dijo Sakura  
  
"No..no hay problema"  
  
"Bueno...pues es hora de enseñarte tu habitación Sakura" - dijo Mei, contenta  
  
"Si vamos Sakura"- continuo Tomoyo feliz pues se había dado cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que Sakura seguía sintiendo algo por su amigo  
  
"Esta bien....con su permiso..." dijo Sakura inclinándose y dirigiéndose a Ieran Li  
  
"Nos....nos vemos en la cena" alcanzo a pronunciar Shaoran  
  
----Lejos de ahí en el aeropuerto de Egipto-----  
  
"Profesor... profesor" ..."Creí que no llegaba"  
  
"Lo siento Kei...es que se me olvidaban unos papeles y tuve que regresar por ellos"  
  
"Ya anunciaron la salida de nuestro vuelo"..."Es por aquí"  
  
"Bien Kei...vamos"... dijo sonriente Fujitaka ."Además de investigar más sobre Clow y el pergamino podré aprovechar para ver la competencia a la que asistió mi hija Sakura.....seguro que Touya ya va camino para allá"  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de autora: Ya despeje la duda sobre que había pasado con Tomoyo en Inglaterra....Por fin Sakura y Shaoran; Tomoyo y Eriol se volvieron a ver...¿les gusto el reencuentro? .... pero....¿Por qué se habla de un compromiso entre Eriol y Sakura?....¿Qué pasará cuando sepan esto Shaoran y Tomoyo?...Además Fujitaka va rumbo a Hong Kong ...y también Touya.... Todo se resolverá próximamente...tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar porque las vacaciones terminaron y le tengo que dar duro a la escuela....espero que quieran que continúe con la historia....mándenme sus comentarios, ya saben acepto todo tipo de critica, felicitación...corrección..etc.. SUERTE!!!! Nos leemos pronto. 


	7. La competencia Inter Universidades

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Hola a todos!!!!  
  
Pues estoy muy contenta pues ya llegue a 30 reviews ^_^ , eso significa que la historia esta gustando aunque sea un poquito. Me esforcé mucho en escribir este capitulo pues tengo muchas cosas de la escuela pendientes, pero bueno, todo sea por los lectores de este fic. En agradecimiento a ustedes trate de hacer un capitulo un poco más largo, espero les guste.  
  
Pequeña Saku: Agradezco tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto el reencuentro de nuestros adorados S&S y la forma en la que se conocieron T&E. Ojalá y este capitulo sea de tu agrado, espero leer tu opinión.  
  
Bluegirl88: Bueno, como siempre, y te lo dije en el MSN gracias por darle seguimiento a esta historia. Si te gustan escenas S&S prometo que habrá muchas, pero..... más adelante, aunque algunas no serán muy románticas que digamos eh!!!. Me mandas tus comentarios sobre el capitulo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Pola: Muchas gracias por decir que la historia es buena y que escribo bien ^o^ -me sonrojo-. Me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero...tu sabes la escuela ¬.¬ Espero tu review sobre este capitulo, nuevamente gracias.  
  
Kala: Pues...sobre el compromiso de Sakura y Eriol....je,je,je.... creo que pronto se descubrirá porque están comprometidos. Gracias por tu review. Si puedes mándame tu opinión sobre este capitulo ok.  
  
Claudia: Con relación a tu pregunta sobre cuando había estado Sakura en Hong Kong, hay una película que salió antes que "La carta sellada" donde Sakura gana un viaje a Hong Kong en las vacaciones y conoce la casa de Shaoran, es antes de que conozca a Eriol, si quieres sabe más de esta película te recomiendo una pagina que se llama "The blast", ahí puedes encontrar un buen resumen. Que bueno que te agrade la historia y que le des seguimiento, me gustaría saber que piensas de lo que sigue.  
  
Misao_Sagara: Pues ya esta aquí la continuación, perdón por la tardanza. Se siente bien tener una lectora como tu, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado la historia y más gusto me da ver tus reviews, al igual que de todos los demás lectores. No te preocupes, en este capitulo sabrás más sobre el compromiso y bueno...no te puedo decir más. Espero pronto tu review de este capitulo ok.  
  
Rika chan: Muchas gracias por tu review. En este capitulo podrás saber más del compromiso de Sakura y Eriol y con relación a la reacción de Shaoran y Tomoyo no tardaras en saberla. Espero que te guste este capitulo, manda tu opinión.  
  
Flor de cerezo: Pues aquí tienes la continuación del capitulo, me tarde un poco pero es que ya entre a clases y es un poco complicado , con relación a lo que me dices de recomendarte fics, bueno hay uno que me gusta mucho pero no esta en fanfiction se llama El último card captor y su continuación se llama En la Torre de Tokio, los puedes encontrar en la siguiente página de . Ojalá y este capitulo te guste.  
  
Ahora si como siempre, después de responder a todos aquellos que amablemente se tomaron la molestia de escribir, continuamos con la historia.  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
LA COMPETENCIA INTER UNIVERSIDADES  
  
---- En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong ---  
  
"CÓMO QUE NO ENCUENTRA MI EQUIPAJE????" ...."¿Qué acaso para trabajar aquí el requisito es ser distraídos e ineptos??"  
  
"Por favor joven, cálmese...me acaban de informar que su equipaje viene en el siguiente vuelo, pues no alcanzó a ser cargado en el avión que usted venía... por favor puede sentarse en este lugar....el vuelo tardara a lo mucho media hora más"...."o si gusta puede ir a su hotel y nosotros se lo enviamos"  
  
"Ja...usted cree que yo me voy a ir de aquí arriesgándome a que pierdan nuevamente mi equipaje????...no gracias!!!!!....aquí me quedo hasta irme con mis maletas"  
  
"Como guste...."  
  
---- En otro lado del aeropuerto ----  
  
"Veamos, veamos.... no, esta no es,...tampoco esta....ni esta..." "Ay ¡!!! ¿Por qué Eriol no vino por mi??'"....y encima de todo Spy no puede salir ... ... Un sonido se dejo escuchar proveniente del estomago de la chica...." y tengo hambre!!!"....." Mi equipaje no llega....será mejor que vaya a preguntar al mostrador de la aerolínea que pasa"  
  
---- Poco después ----  
  
"COMO QUE ESTA PERDIDO?????..... No puede ser, yo necesito mi cosas....dentro viene la reservación del hotel, mis tarjetas de crédito, mi dinero para poder comer y... y....mi maquillaje!!!!.... no puedo estar sin maquillaje!!!!!...."  
  
Una gota bajaba por un costado de la frente de joven que se encontraba en el mostrador al escuchar a la joven..."Señorita, porque no pasa a sentarse en ese lugar, mientras investigo si ya saben donde esta su equipaje"  
  
"Bueno...esta bien".........."Me sentare al lado de ese joven que esta de espaldas" -pensó- "Disculpe....me da permiso"  
  
"Mmmjjj...."  
  
"¿A usted también se le perdió el equipaje?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Esa voz....la conozco" - pensaba reflexivamente, como tratando de recordar. En un momento volteo bruscamente a ver al joven que le había respondido y que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla  
  
Por su parte, el chico sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él y volteo a verla, ya bastante tenia con lo del equipaje como para tener que lidiar todavía con una muchachita preguntona!!!!  
  
Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos de tal forma que parecían ser del tamaño de un plato O.O  
  
"Touya!!!!!"  
  
"Nakuru!!!!"  
  
---- En la Residencia Li ---  
  
Shaoran acababa de abrir la puerta de la Oficina del Jefe del Clan y dejo pasar a Eriol y a Yukito que traía cargado a Kero. También se encontraba dentro Kouji, pues él estaba al tanto de todo y era en ese momento de gran ayuda, dado su amplio conocimiento de la historia del Clan y de Magia Oriental. Cuando Shaoran cerro la puerta los dos guardianes tomaron su forma verdadera  
  
"Bien Li, aquí estamos" dijo un muy serio Yue  
  
"Si, créeme mocoso que no es nada agradable verte"..."Si no fuera porque Sakurita esta en peligro..."  
  
"Tranquilo Kerberos....tranquilo"...."Li.... por lo que me dijiste hace un rato, veo que estas enterado de la profecía tanto como yo"  
  
"¿Tanto como tu?"...."Hiragizawa creo que por ser la reencarnación de Clow tú sabes mucho más que cualquiera"  
  
"Bueno antes que todo ¿Qué te parece si dejas de llamarme por mi apellido?, nos conocemos de hace tiempo y.... creo que hay mucha más confianza entre nosotros de la que puede haber con alguien más"  
  
"Esta bien Eriol, tu también llámame por mi nombre"..."Bueno....me decías"  
  
"Te decía que yo se lo mismo que tu..."  
  
"Pero...¿cómo es posible?"  
  
"Bueno....si bien es cierto que en mi otra vida fui Clow...en esta vida soy Eriol Hiragizawa...y aunque trate no puedo recordar todo lo que mi anterior encarnación hizo.... en parte porque así es como debe ser y en parte porque el mismo Clow quiso que sucediera"  
  
"¿Por qué dices eso?....¿Cómo es posible que el mismo Clow haya querido borrar recuerdos que en un futuro podrían salvar la Magia que durante tanto tiempo él mismo salvaguardo, siendo él mismo el poseedor de la Magia Combinada y su representante?"  
  
"A Clow siempre le gustaba poner en apuros a todo el mundo" - continuo Yue tan serio como siempre....."Incluso a su misma reencarnación"  
  
"Bah!!!!.... Clow era un pesado....eso es lo que era"...:"Espero no te ofendas Hiragizawa, pero no es nada más que la verdad"  
  
"No te preocupes Kerberos.....él también te quería mucho" - dijo un muy divertido Eriol  
  
"Ahhh!!!!....y tu eres igual a él....!!!!!"...."Si no hubiésemos platicado ya contigo desde antes, seguiría creyendo que nos ocultas cosas, sin embargo.......... sé que Clow lo hizo intencionalmente"....."Es una prueba más para Sakura"  
  
"Y una prueba más para aquellos que quieran demostrar cuanto la aman" -dijo Yue, sentándose y suspirando preocupadamente.  
  
Ante esta acción de Yue, Shaoran se sorprendió, nunca, en el tiempo que convivió con el guardián, lo había visto sentarse o mostrar algún signo de preocupación.  
  
"Vamos Yue, no espantes a mi querido descendiente"....."Bueno Shaoran... ¿qué es lo que tu sabes?  
  
"Pues se que existe una profecía que habla del fin de la Magia Combinada y de aquellos que la poseen, también se que las señales que preceden a la profecía son seis y que se encuentran en un pergamino que escribió Clow...... el cual esta perdido"...."Creí que tal vez.....tú te acordarías de esto....o por lo menos tendrías idea de donde esta"  
  
"Temo decirte que no.....lo único que recuerdo y que Clow me dejo encargado fue hacer la entrega de algo para su sucesora....algo que representa la unión de los representantes de la Magia Combinada"  
  
"¿Se refiere a la Estrella del Atardecer?  
  
"Así es muchacho- hablo Kerberos refiriéndose a Kouji- .....Clow tenia en su poder la Estrella del Amanecer que representaba el nacimiento de la Magia Combinada"......."Nos contó a Yue y a mi que algún día cuando los vestigios de su magia en todos los seres que el creo: las cartas, el mismo Yue y yo, desaparecieran, entonces La Estrella del Amanecer también lo haría......"  
  
"Con que era eso...." - murmuro Shaoran  
  
Kerberos continuo - "...., y surgiría en su lugar la Estrella del Atardecer, de quien sería dueño aquella persona que hubiese quedado como su sucesor y que obviamente su magia se convirtiera en la energía elemental de las nuevas cartas y sus guardianes"  
  
"Lo sabia..... cuando leí acerca de la Estrella del Amanecer y la Estrella del Atardecer supe que había una conexión" - decía Shaoran como pensando en voz alta  
  
Eriol sonreía satisfecho, sabia que Shaoran estaba al tanto de todo lo que le era posible, pues era lógico que haría lo que fuera por investigar acerca de la profecía, más aún sabiendo a quien afectaba directamente.... y con eso confirmaba sus sospechas. ".... Veo que estas bastante bien enterado"  
  
"Es todo lo que se" suspiro Shaoran desanimadamente...."no hay más escritos ni nada que den pistas de lo que va a pasar... Kouji y yo hemos buscado...pero sin suerte.."  
  
"Y esperabas que yo supiera más sobre lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino"  
  
"Algo hay de eso"  
  
"Lo importante en este momento....es investigar donde esta el pergamino.....y salvar a nuestra ama" - se animo a decir Yue  
  
"¿Salvar a Sakura dices? - Shaoran mostró un poco de alegría en su rostro, tal vez Yue sabia como evitar que la profecía se cumpliera - "Dime Yue....¿hay alguna forma de evitar que la profecía se cumpla?"  
  
"Si....la hay"...."Debemos evitar que una de las señales que la preceden se presente"  
  
"Y para eso debemos encontrar el pergamino....cuanto antes" termino diciendo Eriol  
  
"Hay una cosa que no entiendo.....¿Por qué solo se sabe la primer señal y de las demás solo hay escritos vagos que se refieren a elementos que participaran en ellas, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta en que consisten dichas señales? - pregunto Kouji  
  
"Bueno ¿Kouji verdad?..."  
  
El joven asintió con la cabeza  
  
".....antes que nada debes pensar en quien escribió el pergamino...y tratar de pensar como él"  
  
"Pero si fuiste tú ¡!!! ¬.¬ Dijo Kerberos histéricamente  
  
"Fue parte de mi, en mi vida anterior Kerberos...." +.+  
  
"Bueno como sea !!!!.....Habla sin rodeos, que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo!!!!"...."Siempre odie esa forma de ser de Clow y tu te la pasas recordándomelo con tu actitud!!!!!"  
  
"Esta bien....pero ya cálmate"...." Como les iba a decir, la primer señal se conoce porque es la única que se puede leer en el pergamino, cuando se cumpla, entonces aparecerá la segunda señal y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la profecía"...."No olviden que Clow era un mago y como tal escribió ese pergamino utilizando magia"  
  
"Pero ....¿con qué fin?" - pregunto Shaoran algo confundido  
  
"Con el fin de ponerlo más interesante" - respondió Yue..."Después de todo, es una prueba...como él nos lo dijo a Kerberos y a mi"  
  
"Cierto.... es una prueba" - repitió Eriol  
  
"Es una prueba para que el poseedor de la Magia Combinada luche por mantenerla y que aquellos que le amen luchen para que siga existiendo" - termino diciendo Kerberos  
  
"Los que le amen....." Shaoran se quedo pensativo antes estas últimas palabras, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Eriol que continúo hablando  
  
"Por eso, no es una casualidad que todos aquellos que le tenemos cariño a Sakura estemos reunidos aquí: su hermano y su padre están en camino, Yue, Kerberos, Tomoyo, tu prima, tu mismo Shaoran, por supuesto yo....ahhh!! se me olvidaba, también esta Rye" - esto último lo menciono esperando la reacción de Shaoran  
  
"Rye???.....hablas de ese chico que estaba en la estancia y que se fue detrás de las chicas????"......"Me suena el nombre" - se quedo reflexionando por unos segundos, ......"por supuesto!!!!! Es aquel tipo que esta en la foto que me enseño Tomoyo!!!!!"...."¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE AQUI?" - una vena brotaba en la frente de Shaoran ante estos pensamientos,.... después de un momento reacciono y se tranquilizó, no podía perder así la cabeza....."¿Por qué viene con Sak....con ustedes?....¿Acaso tiene que ver algo con ..... con....?" - No pudo terminar la frase, la sola idea de que "ese tipo" tuviese algo que ver con Sakura le revolvía el estómago.  
  
"Rye es solo otro participante de la competencia Inter. Universidades" - contesto Yue - "Pero actualmente es el mejor amigo de Sakura, ha sido su compañero desde que estaban en la preparatoria y siempre ha estado a su lado, especialmente desde que Tomoyo se fue a estudiar al extranjero"  
  
"Así es..... han vivido juntos muchas cosas todo este tiempo...siempre esta a su lado, y ha demostrado que ella le importa mucho" - continúo Kerberos, tratando de molestar con su comentario a Shaoran, pues para él ni para los demás, había pasado por alto que Shaoran sentía todavía algo por Sakura.  
  
En ese instante vino a la mente de Shaoran la frase que Sakura le escribía en su carta "Me voy con quien siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha demostrado que le importo".....No!!!! Sakura no podía referirse a ese tipo, no podía.....simplemente no podía estar viviendo con él. "¿Entonces.....viven....viven juntos?"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja ...¿Cómo se te ocurre mocoso?"...."Sakura no vive con él, ella vive conmigo y con Yue"  
  
Shaoran suspiro aliviado....claro, era lógico pensar que ella viviría con sus guardianes,.... Kero siempre había tenido conciencia de su otra identidad....Pero Yue...... y Yukito????......."Yukito........entonces ella se refería a él...."... Pensaba mientras otra vez los celos se apoderaban de él cuando recordó que de niña Sakura llego a sentir cierto "amor" por la identidad falsa de Yue....  
  
Adivinando los pensamientos de Shaoran y al ver lo que pasaba, Eriol solo le dijo "Yukito ya esta plenamente conciente de lo que hace su otra identidad y precisamente por eso decidió irse a vivir con Sakura, para protegerla junto con Kero, después de todo...son sus guardianes" - y terminando de decir esto dirigió una mirada suspicaz a su ex compañero de escuela.  
  
"Caray !!!, debo dejar de estar pensando en tonterías" - se dijo a si mismo Shaoran  
  
"Disculpen...."  
  
Las miradas se volvieron a Kouji, que tímidamente continuo...  
  
".......disculpen....creo que es bueno que sepan, si no es que ya lo saben, que la primera señal ya se cumplió" - dijo ansioso de continuar con la platica de la profecía, pues no entendía la actitud de su joven señor, él siempre se había mostrado tan seguro de si mismo y al ver que lo que platicaban le afectaba como nunca pensó que algo pudiese hacerlo, trato de cambiar el tema, con muy buenos resultados  
  
"CÓMO DICES MUCHACHO???" - preguntaba en un grito Kerberos  
  
"¿Dices que ya se manifestó la primer señal?.... Entonces quiere decir que esta a punto de presentarse la siguiente, debemos hacer algo pronto!!!!!- Acabo diciendo Yue, volteando a ver a Shaoran y a Eriol  
  
"Cuéntanos todo Shaoran ....debemos saber que ha pasado" Dijo seriamente Eriol  
  
Shaoran asintió y se dispuso a contarles acerca de la conspiración en su contra  
  
----- En otra parte de la Residencia Li ----  
  
"Bueno Sakura aquí están todas tus maletas...me voy a mi habitación"..."Tomoyo me dio gusto verte nuevamente"  
  
"Gracias Rye te vemos al rato" contesto Tomoyo  
  
"Si, gracias Rye"  
  
"Y quien ese muchacho Sakura?'" - pregunto un poco molesta Mei Ling  
  
"Ah!!!! Ese es Rye es un amigo,...... mi mejor amigo"  
  
"Tu mejor amigo dices????"  
  
"Si, él ha estado conmigo apoyándome desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre esta a mi lado"..."Bueno....Aunque me molesta mucho.... pero se que se preocupa por mi"  
  
Las jóvenes estuvieron platicando de todo lo que habían hecho los años que dejaron de verse, fue así como Tomoyo les contó de su viaje a Europa y sus estudios en Francia, excluyendo el capitulo de Inglaterra, del motivo que la llevo a decidir estudiar Administración de Empresas y porque terminó estudiando en Hong Kong.  
  
Mei Ling hablo de cómo estuvo preparándose todo el tiempo para ser una buena atleta, de su vida siendo parte un Clan mágico y como enfrentarlo sin tener magia y curiosamente que estudiaba la misma carrera que Sakura: Comunicación.  
  
Por su parte Sakura les platico un poco de cómo había llegado a ser campeona de atletismo de su Universidad y que hacia un año que vivía con Kero y Yukito, hablo de su amistad con Rye también ,de su hermano Touya que estudiaba Química y de su padre que se encontraba en una expedición en Egipto.  
  
"Vaya amiga, así que ahora vives solamente con Kero y Yukito" - dijo Tomoyo "ahora entiendo lo que le escribió a Shaoran, menos mal" pensó recordando la carta que había leído tiempo atrás...."Debe ser emocionante vivir lejos de tus familiares" *.*  
  
"Bueno Tomoyo, es emocionante...pero también es muy agotador"...."Aunque mi padre me da dinero, de vez en cuando hago trabajos de medio tiempo para aportar más cosas a la casa"  
  
Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación  
  
"Señoritas, ya esta lista la cena, por favor pasen al comedor"  
  
"Muchas gracias Wei, enseguida vamos" contesto Mei Ling, "Luego le preguntare a Kinomoto sobre Shaoran" - pensó mientras salían dela habitación  
  
---- En algún lugar de Tokio ----  
  
Una mujer hablaba por teléfono....  
  
"Si.....efectivamente Rye ya esta en Hong Kong"  
  
"Si, no hay problema....él no tiene ni la más la más mínima idea"  
  
"Exacto, esta con la maestra de cartas....todo esta saliendo conforme a lo planeado"  
  
"No, no se preocupe, él no puede negarse a lo que su naturaleza le dicte....lo sabe usted mejor que nadie"  
  
"Si....hasta luego"  
  
Del otro lado del auricular estaba un hombre de edad avanzada que mientras colgaba pensaba en voz alta  
  
"Perfecto....pronto, muy pronto se hará realidad ese sueño que durante generaciones persiguió la gente de mi Clan"  
  
"Disculpe señor Mao" la cena esta servida  
  
"Muchas gracias, en un momento voy".... "Pronto llegara el momento en que el Clan Seng pueda hacer que la Magia Obscura derroque a la Magia Combinada y se convierta en la magia más fuerte de nuestra era...." ".... su heredero lo tendrá que hacer....aunque no le guste....es su naturaleza....,..Rye"  
  
----- Saliendo del aeropuerto -----  
  
"Touya ..... ¿no te da gusto verme?"...."Eso es el destino.....yo soy tu destino!!!"  
  
"Mira Nakuru, el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado no quiere decir nada"......"Pero,.... es verdad...¿dónde esta ese niño que vivía contigo y que era la reencarnación de Clow,?, ese que tantos problemas le causo a mi hermana cuando eran unos niños"  
  
"Ahhh!!! Te refieres a Eriol....pues primero déjame decirte que ya no es un niño, es un chico bastante guapo por cierto....y respondiendo a tu pregunta, él esta aquí va a competir en el concurso Inter. Universidades"...¿Y tú que haces aquí?  
  
La mirada de Touya comenzó a denotar un poco de inquietud "Nada es casual, por algo él esta aquí y mi hermana también.....sólo falta que el mocoso aquel también se aparezca, seria el colmo!!!!!"  
  
"Decías algo Touya????"  
  
"No, nada"  
  
"¿Dónde te vas a hospedar?"....."déjame ver" Nakuru le arrebato a Touya el papel que llevaba en las manos y que era precisamente de su reservación - "Vaya, el Hotel Imperial de Hong Kong"...."Que suerte tienes mi querido Touya...es el mismo hotel en el que me voy a hospedar yo!!!·"  
  
"Oh...no....no otra vez"  
  
"Heeeyyyy, señor....señor"...."...Vamos Touya, ya llame un Taxi... iremos juntos, al fin y al cabo vamos al mismo lugar" - La chica llevaba a rastras al pobre de Touya que no sabia si preocuparse porque tal vez algo importante iba a pasar o porque estaba nuevamente expuesto a los acosos de Nakuru.  
  
----- En Hong Kong, residencia Li ----  
  
"Adelante, siéntense por favor, tomen todo lo que gusten" - Indico Wei  
  
Se había dispuesto de uno de lo salones principales de la mansión para la cena de ese día, de hecho sería en ese lugar donde todos los jóvenes que se hospedaban en la Residencia Li tomarían sus alimentos. Decir que el lugar era impresionante es poco, de verdad era bellísimo, muy grande, con decorados en los que destacaban los símbolos del Ying y el Yang, tenia unos amplios ventanales y el piso de mármol. Las mesas, porque había varias, tenían una forma octagonal y los manteles que las cubrían podían apreciarse que eran de una finísima tela que tenia vivos plateados y como base era de un color verde muy bonito.  
  
"Vaya Li, si que es una sorpresa que tu seas el hijo de la familia más importante de Hong Kong"  
  
"Ehhh.....si....disculpa mi mala memoria......te me haces conocido.........pero como te llamas???"  
  
"Vaya Li.... soy yo.... Takashi Yamasaki"....."Eso me recuerda algo.....Antiguamente cuando una persona se olvidaba de alguien de su pasado y se reencontraba con esta en su casa por coincidencia, era su obligación un regalo por cada año que dejaron de verse....además"  
  
"TAKASHI!!!!1 Ya estas de nuevo con tus mentiras....vamos....debes comportarte, mejor cenamos fuera" ..."Gusto en verte de nuevo Li...con tu permiso"- Chiharu había acompañado a su novio a la competencia para apoyarlo, pero al escuchar que éste comenzaba con una de sus historias, decidió sacarlo del salón  
  
"Vaya...Yamasaki.....como pude olvidarlo" - decía Shaoran mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca al ver como Chiharu arrastraba al chico fuera del salón  
  
"Miren ahí vienen las chicas" - dijo Yukito "Que bueno ya tengo mucha hambre"  
  
¬.¬ "Creo que sigue comiendo igual que antes!!!!" comento Shaoran  
  
"Yo creo que más...." respondió Eriol.... "Lo he visto todos estos días cenar y realmente es impresionante la forma en la que come"  
  
Shaoran le iba a preguntar como sabia eso, bueno tenia perfectamente conocimiento acerca de que Eriol se había quedado en Japón desde unas semanas antes, pero....  
  
"Siéntense aquí por favor" - Eriol se dirigió a Tomoyo y le acerco una silla a su lado  
  
"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo sonriéndole  
  
Sakura se sentó al otro lado de Eriol, mientras Shaoran le quedaba al frente... estaba muy nerviosa por tenerlo ahí tan cerca, y más después de la situación que pasaron en la estancia.  
  
Shaoran no sabia como comportarse, la tenia ahí frente a él con su hermoso cabello cayendo por los hombros y esos ojos verdes que brillaban como dos estrellas. Se sentía realmente impresionado del cambio físico en Sakura, era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Y es que no había escapado a su mirada que era evidente que en ella ya no había ninguna señal de ser niña, pues a pesar de estar con el uniforme de Deportes de la Universidad, se podía apreciar perfectamente su bien moldeado y fino cuerpo. Ante estos pensamientos Shaoran se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado....pero lo que vio no le gusto....allí estaba.... entrando al salón el "tipo ese" ....el tal Rye.  
  
"Rye!!!!, Ryyeee!!!! Ven a cenar con nosotros" le grito una muy animada Sakura  
  
Cuando llego Rye, tomo la mano de Sakura, le sonrió y le dijo "Gracias por guardarme un lugar" - Pero Rye lo hacia con intención de molestar a Eriol, no a Shaoran  
  
Shaoran estaba tan verde del coraje que casi combinaba con el color del mantel "¿¿Cómo se atreve???" - pensaba  
  
Eriol,.... bueno Eriol platicaba con Tomoyo y ésta a su vez lo presentaba con Mei Ling  
  
La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, pero....  
  
"Bueno, así es que todos ustedes se conocen desde niños???" pregunto Rye  
  
"Así es" contesto Mei Ling  
  
"Entonces, supongo que han de estar contentos por el compromiso ¿no?" - tono sarcástico  
  
"¿Qué compromiso" Pregunto Tomoyo  
  
Sakura, Yukito y Eriol se quedaron estáticos, si bien Eriol sabia que iba a haber ciertos problemas por su compromiso con Sakura, no había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de encontrar a Tomoyo y lo que esto significaba. Cuando por fin reaccionó y se disponía a contar lo que pasaba .... Rye le gano  
  
"Vaya Sakura.... ¿acaso no les has dicho?"  
  
Shaoran tenia el corazón en un hilo "No puede ser..... esta comprometida ......¿con quién?" - pensó Shaoran  
  
Mientras Sakura sudaba frío y no sabía que decir...."Ehh...este...este"  
  
"Vamos Sakura!!!!..., Si son tus amigos por supuesto que se alegraran al saberlo, me imagino que ya hasta les enseñaste tu anillo.... ¿No me digas que te da pena decir que estas comprometida con el caballero ingles?"  
  
Los ojos de Tomoyo voltearon inmediatamente a ver a Eriol con una duda suplicante reflejada en ellos "Por favor Eriol, por favor di que no es cierto"  
  
Shaoran sintió que su mente era un caos, miro la mano de Sakura y vio un anillo. Los celos, el dolor se hacían presentes en su persona, apretó sus puños fuertemente, parecía que iban a sangrar. No podía creerlo, Sakura y Eriol....comprometidos. Y él que había estado celoso de ese chico e incluso de Yukito y finalmente.....era Eriol esa persona que tanto había temido que llegara a ocupar el corazón de Sakura......¿Por qué nunca menciono Eriol eso?.....Se sentía traicionado y herido....profundamente herido.  
  
"¿COMPROMETIDOS????.....Esa si que es una buena broma.....Porque es una broma ¿verdad Sakura?" - Mei Ling estaba totalmente consternada, Sakura no les menciono nada de eso a Tomoyo y a ella cuando habían platicado, todo debía ser un error.  
  
Eriol suspirando y triste por la forma en la que Tomoyo le había mirado decidió responder "Efectivamente, Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos"....."Pero no...."  
  
Shaoran no lo dejo continuar y molesto dijo "Pero no querían decirnos nada?????....Nos querían dar una sorpresa????"...."¿Hasta cuando????".... el joven comenzó a hablar con despecho, ya no se podía controlar, lo que sentía tenia que salir, era necesario...Recordó entonces las palabras de Eriol cuando dijo que Clow le había encargado hacer la entrega de algo para su sucesora que representaba la unión de los representantes de la Magia Combinada. Entonces no había duda, ellos tenía que estar juntos, era el destino, un destino que lo lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que debía de aceptar....."Pues....se ve que aprovecharon muy bien el tiempo....."Permítanme felicitarlos Hiragizawa y Kinomoto" ...."Si me disculpan me retiro a mis habitaciones" Diciendo esto Shaoran se levanto de su asiento y rápidamente se alejo  
  
"Shaoran......" - Sakura murmuro su nombre tristemente "¿Por qué?.....me llamó Kinomoto....." - Estaba a punto de llorar mientras pensaba en esto  
  
"Shaoran....." Eriol quiso decir algo a su antiguo compañero de escuela antes de que se fuera, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de reproche y odio que éste le mostró "Ahora si....empiezan las problemas que preví" pensó. Cuando Shaoran despareció finalmente volteo a ver a Tomoyo y sintió como si mil agujas atravesaran su corazón. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban tenían una expresión que nunca creyó que pudiesen tener  
  
Tomoyo desvío su mirada y dejo de mirar a Eriol, para quedarse viendo fijamente la mesa, después volteó a ver a Sakura y con una sonrisa, que se notaba totalmente fingida le dijo "Me alegro por ti Sakura......"...."Espero que sean muy felices los dos"...."Con su permiso....voy a mi habitación.....estoy un poco cansada" Tenía que salir de allí, no podía dejar que vieran las lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse.  
  
Eriol en un acto instintivo la tomo por el brazo "Tomoyo...."  
  
Tomoyo miraba al piso, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver "Solo estoy cansada..... Hiragizawa....y es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí...supongo que quieren estar juntos...." Tomoyo se soltó de Eriol y apresuro su salida del salón, seguida por Mei Ling quien antes de ir tras su amiga atino a decir con una mirada de pocos amigos "¿Qué has hecho Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura estaba desolada, cuando finalmente se quedo en la mesa con los demás comenzó a llorar  
  
"Pero ¿que pasa Sakura?"...."Yo pensé que tus amigos se pondrían felices al saber que tu y el ingles están comprometidos....después de todo deben estar al tanto de su historia de amor" - dijo Rye en su mismo tono sarcástico  
  
"Takano, mi apellido es Hiragizawa, así que preferiría que te refirieras a mi de esa forma"...."Y te doy las gracias por informar a nuestros amigos de algo que era exclusivamente derecho de Sakura y mío, así que si no te molesta, me voy con ella, tenemos que platicar"..."Vamos Sakura" - respondió Eriol enojado  
  
Sakura se levanto de su asiento mientras Eriol la conducía fuera del salón  
  
Yukito evidentemente molesto, algo difícil de creer en él, solo le dijo a Rye "No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer.....es mejor que aprendas a ver que es lo que puedes y te corresponde decir" - terminando esta frase, salió del salón también.  
  
"Uy....que mal humor.....me imagino que se molestaron porque como yo, no entienden cómo después de que "ese" hizo sufrir a Sakura tanto tiempo, haya acabado perdonándolo y comprometiéndose con él tan pronto"..."Aunque no entiendo porque el entrenador se molesto....en fin"  
  
Shaoran había llegado a su habitación, no sin antes darle instrucciones a Wei de que nadie le molestara....en cuanto cerro la puerta de su cuarto golpeo la pared y dejo salir lagrimas de rabia y dolor "¿Por qué, por qué la he tenido que volver a ver?"..."¿Y ahora me entero de que esta comprometida con él....?"  
  
.....Se acerco a la ventana que daba a los jardines de la mansión y ante él aparecieron dos figuras conocidas: Sakura y Eriol abrazados....Sentía su cuerpo hervir, su corazón estaba desecho.... "Maldito Hiragizawa.....estaba jugando conmigo hace un rato....poniéndome en evidencia....., seguramente le resulto muy divertido....porque sin duda se dio cuenta de lo que sigo sintiendo por ella" - Se dejo caer en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación "¿Por qué Sakura.... por qué? - fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo espera Tomoyo....¿qué te sucede?" - Mei Ling estaba confundida por la reacción de la chica, y cuando finalmente la alcanzo en la habitación de ésta y sentadas en la cama le dijo "Tomoyo, creo que se lo que pasa, pero ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?"  
  
Al oír estas palabras Tomoyo no pudo contenerse más y se aferró a las rodillas de su amiga, llorando, sacando todo su dolor, se sentía morir. El hombre que amaba y su mejor amiga,....comprometidos. Eso era algo insoportable, no podía hablar no en ese momento, solo llorar.  
  
"Descuida Tomoyo, llora todo lo que necesites, yo estaré aquí contigo, tu lo hiciste conmigo cuando niñas y ahora me toca a mi apoyarte" - le dijo Mei Ling mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga tratando de consolarla.  
  
----- En los jardines de la Residencia Li -----  
  
Sakura no paraba de llorar, Eriol la abrazaba. Sabia lo que sentía, pues él también pasaba por lo mismo. Acababan de lastimar a las personas más especiales de su vida, ....pero así tenia que ser....era el destino.  
  
"Ya Sakura, ya...calma"..."Sabíamos que esto nos iba a ocasionar problemas"  
  
"Lo sé Eriol, y aunque lo sabía....no deja de dolerme....tu lo sabes mejor que nadie"..."¿por qué no podemos decirles nada?"  
  
"Mi pequeña Sakura....."  
  
"Me llamo por mi apellido..... "  
  
"A mi también Sakura, y es lógico esta dolido....aunque nadie salvo Yue y Kerberos ,saben realmente en que consiste nuestro compromiso" ...."Quisiera contárselos,.... pero como te lo dije en la Torre de Tokio, para superar la prueba que tienes que enfrentar es necesario poner a prueba a otras personas, y la confusión que se creo con lo de nuestro compromiso es una de las pruebas que todos tendremos que superar"  
  
"Pero Eriol....."  
  
"Sakura, ....aunque a mi también se me parte el corazón por Tomoyo, debemos enfrentar esto como se ha ido presentando, así es como debe de ser"  
  
"Eriol, pero mañana es la inauguración de la competencia, y todos van a estar molestos con nosotros, no voy a estar a gusto así, sintiendo el rechazo de....de "  
  
"....Todo tiene un momento y un lugar Sakura, ten por seguro que tarde o temprano podremos decírselos y aclarar toda esta situación"  
  
Mei Ling había dejado sola a Tomoyo a petición de ésta, salió a pasear por el jardín para pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder, cuando sin querer escucho la conversación de Eriol y Sakura, se oculto detrás de unos matorrales y al oír lo que estos decían sintió que resurgían sus esperanzas de ver felices a Tomoyo y a su primo. Entonces se animo a salir de su escondite.  
  
"Si, así es, deben aclarar la situación de inmediato". Dijo enojada ."Díganme a qué se refieren por favor, ya se me hacia raro....yo vi como miraban a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, pude ver lo que sienten por ellos, tienen que explicármelo"  
  
Sakura vio a Mei Ling espantada, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados  
  
Eriol resignadamente le dijo "Muy bien señorita Li, se lo explicaremos, pero antes debe prometernos que no dirá nada, pues es algo que solo Sakura y yo debemos arreglar...¿De acuerdo?"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
----- Flash back ----  
  
Sakura y Eriol habían ido a cenar a la Torre de Tokio , cuando terminaron se dirigieron al mirador, habían estado platicando de todo lo que hicieron los años que dejaron de verse, fue en esa platica cuando Eriol contó a Sakura lo que sentía por Tomoyo y Sakura había aceptado ante él que seguía pensando en Shaoran.  
  
"Bueno Eriol, pues me imagino que hay algo más de lo que quieres hablar, ¿me equivoco?...Algo referente a magia"  
  
"Te has vuelto muy perceptiva Sakura, a pesar de que generalmente eres distraída veo que en asuntos de magia te has vuelto notablemente fuerte"...."Efectivamente, hay algo que debo contarte"  
  
Entonces Eriol hablo con Sakura acerca de la profecía de la destrucción de la Magia Combinada y de aquellos que ejercen su poder, también le hablo del pergamino perdido y las señales.  
  
"Entonces, tendré que enfrentar nuevamente peligros"  
  
"Así es Sakura, al ser tú la actual representante y portadora del poder de la Magia Combinada tienes el deber de enfrentarte a aquellos que la quieran destruir"  
  
"Ya veo....y tu al ser la reencarnación de quien era el representante de la Magia Combinada anteriormente tienes que estar conmigo"  
  
"Exacto, Clow me dejo la tarea entregarte la prueba de que eres la portadora de ese Poder" - Eriol saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña, al abrirla Sakura pudo ver que dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamante rosado con forma de estrella "Se llama Estrella del Atardecer"  
  
"Es hermoso Eriol"  
  
"Así es, pero también al recibirlo estas aceptando ser la representante de la Magia Combinada en la era actual,.....con todas sus consecuencias"  
  
"Lo entiendo...."  
  
"Además, este anillo representa la unión de poderes de los dos representantes de la Magia Combinada, es decir, tu y Clow, y yo al ser su reencarnación me comprometo contigo a ayudarte y protegerte en esta nueva tarea que se te ha encomendado"...."Así que podríamos decir que esto es algo así como un anillo de compromiso....un compromiso entre dos magos que defenderán la Magia que representan o han representado"..."¿Qué dices Sakura....aceptas?"  
  
"Eriol....no te niego que me da un poco de miedo....pero no por mi,......no puedo dejar que desaparezca la Magia Combinada y muchos menos mis cartas, Yue y Kerberos"....Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban decisión"Así que .....acepto"  
  
Eriol sonriendo, saco el anillo de su caja y se lo puso a Sakura mientras decía ...."Yo por mi parte prometo que estaré a tu lado y te ayudare y apoyare en lo que pueda".  
  
Sakura miro el anillo y abrazo a Eriol "Gracias Eriol, se que me apoyarás"  
  
Después de esto se acercaron Chiharu y Yamasaki, que preguntaron por el anillo y .......  
  
"Eriol.... ¿Por qué aceptaste que estábamos comprometidos?  
  
"Bueno Sakura, este anillo representa un compromiso entre tu y yo"  
  
"Si, lo se Eriol, pero ellos lo malinterpretaron, además la forma en la que les respondiste dio a entender que se trata de otro tipo de compromiso" - dijo Sakura apenada  
  
"Mi linda Sakura, no podemos decir que tipo de compromiso es el que tenemos tu y yo, nadie salvo que tuviese poderes mágicos lo entendería"...."Lo único que sé y que me dejo escrito mi anterior encarnación junto con la caja donde apareció el anillo es que será necesario que surjan confusiones con relación a la naturaleza de nuestro pacto, es decir, los demás deben creer que realmente estamos comprometidos, en el sentido que Chiharu y Yamasaki piensan"  
  
"Pero....no entiendo...¿con qué fin?"  
  
"Lo que pasa Sakura, es que la prueba no solo es para ti, es para aquellos que te amen y deseen con todas sus fuerzas que siga en este mundo tu magia y tu"  
  
"No comprendo.... sigo sin entender la relación"  
  
"En pocas palabras Sakura, quien te ame verdaderamente tendrá que hacerlo incondicionalmente, no importando si cree que estas con alguien más. Tendrá que demostrar que tan puro y desinteresado es su amor por ti, y ese amor que hasta donde puedo ver, debe ser una de las claves para que tu superes la prueba"  
  
"Y por eso entonces es necesario que las personas que me amen....¿sufran?" pregunto triste Sakura  
  
"Pues si, debe sufrir....a veces mi querida Sakura....es necesario sufrir para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sientes"...."¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te paso cuando le dijiste a Yukito lo que sentías siendo una niña, y después cuando te enteraste que Li regresaría a Hong Kong.... tu sufrimiento ayudo a darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos"  
  
"Es verdad.....me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos" - suspiro Sakura  
  
"Bien Sakura, tendremos que enfrentarnos a muchos problemas en el futuro, pero por ahora, creo que debemos ir a descansar, mañana será un día agitado en la Universidad"  
  
"Tienes razón Eriol, vamos a casa"  
  
---- Fin del flashback ----  
  
Mei Ling no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, lo de la profecía, lo del pergamino, el compromiso, estaba arrepentida por haberle hablado a Sakura como le hablo "Vaya, lo siento Sakura, de verdad lo siento, me imagino que ustedes dos están sufriendo por todo lo que tienen que enfrentar, además de esta confusión"  
  
"No te preocupes Mei Ling, es necesario que pasemos por esto"  
  
"Así es señorita Li, estamos obligados a proteger la Magia Combinada a costa de lo que sea, incluso de nuestra felicidad"  
  
"Pero,.... eso no es justo"  
  
"No, no lo es....pero tenemos que aceptar las cosas como se van presentando, todo tiene una razón de ser" concluyo Eriol  
  
----Al día siguiente ----  
  
"Buenos días joven Shaoran"....."¿va a bajar a desayunar?"...."Los huéspedes ya están en el salón pues se tienen que ir a la inauguración de la competencia"  
  
Shaoran no quería bajar pues eso significaba ver a Sakura con Eriol.... y eso era algo que su corazón no soportaba, sin embargo, su orgullo se sobrepuso a su dolor y se dijo a si mismo "Si a ella no le importo yo, entonces a mi tampoco me debe importar lo que ella haga o con quien este" .....- "Esta bien Wei, en unos minutos estaré ahí"  
  
Salió de su habitación y en las escaleras se encontró a Tomoyo, la había olvidado por completo, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos por Eriol, debía estar pasando por lo mismo que él. "Rayos, otro motivo más para odiar a Hiragizawa" - pensó. Se acerco a ella "Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás?"  
  
La chica volteo a ver a Shaoran, sus ojos violetas reflejaban una gran tristeza, estaban hinchados, se podía apreciar que había llorado mucho y las ojeras indicaban que no había dormido muy bien. "Me imagino que en las mismas que tu, Shaoran"- "Pero, como alguna vez se lo dije a Sakura, mientras esa persona que ame sea feliz, no importando si no es conmigo , yo también lo seré" sonrío melancólicamente  
  
Shaoran recordó cuando Sakura le menciono esto la vez que se desahogo con él en el parque pingüino después de contarle que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Yukito - "Tienes razón Tomoyo....además si tengo a mi mejor amiga conmigo, todo será más fácil "  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió, un poco de brillo se dejo ver en sus ojos  
  
"¿Estas lista para verlos felices aunque no sea con nosotros?"  
  
La chica asintió y se dirigió al salón junto con Shaoran  
  
---- En el salón de la residencia Li ----  
  
Rye estaba desayunando, junto a los demás competidores de Japón e Inglaterra. Momentos después llego Mei Ling, a ella no le había caído muy bien Rye pues se dio cuenta de lo malintencionado de sus actos el día anterior. Sin embargo se sentó junto a él, pues como ya estaba enterada de lo que pasaba quería a ayudar, aunque todavía no sabia como, pero lo que si podía hacer era evitar que aquel muchacho siguiera lastimando a sus amigos con los comentarios que hacia, ¡¡¡¡claro de eso se iba encargar ella!!!!  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo aparecieron  
  
"Buenos días"  
  
"Buenos días Rye"  
  
"¿Qué tal Tomoyo, ya te sientes mejor?...."Ayer no te veías muy bien que digamos"  
  
"Si estoy mejor gracias, tuve un leve dolor de cabeza pero en cuanto me acosté se me paso"  
  
"Que bueno.... Buenos días Li"  
  
Shaoran saludo fríamente a Rye, aunque en ese momento sabia que no tenia nada que ver con Sakura, algo le decía que ese chico no era muy confiable....sentía algo extraño junto a él.  
  
"Oh no!!!....tan bien que estábamos, y no lo digo por Sakura, de verdad, ella es un ángel....pero desde que esta con ese inglesito........en serio que es irritante estar con ellos, destilan miel" - dijo Rye  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo sentían como si les acabaran de caer dos chorros de agua en el cuerpo, entrando al salón estaban ellos, Sakura agarrada del brazo de Eriol y éste abrazándola por la cintura. Tomoyo sentía una tristeza muy grande "Se ven bien juntos....no puedo negarlo, pero ... me hubiera gustado ser yo la que caminara de su brazo, sin embargo no puedo odiar a Sakura, ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga"  
  
Sakura se veía mal, eso hasta Shaoran lo noto, aún sintiendo el coraje y celos que sentía. Después del incidente de la noche anterior, ella tuvo un mal sueño, una pesadilla y estaba cansada, se le podía ver, por eso Eriol la llevaba abrazada.  
  
"Buenos días a todos....Tomoyo, Shaoran...buenos días"  
  
"Buenos días Hiragizawa" - respondió al saludo fríamente Shaoran  
  
"Sakura ......¿estas bien?"  
  
"Si Tomoyo gracias, no te preocupes, tuve una mala noche, eso es todo"  
  
"Bueno, pues si tuviste mala noche, supongo que tu caballero te consoló al amanecer" dijo Rye solo con el fin de molestar, algo le estaba pasando a este chico, y él mismo lo sentía, no sabia por qué pero últimamente de su boca solo salían palabras para herir a Sakura y no entendía la razón.  
  
"Oye, ¿por qué molestas a Sakura?.... se supone que eres su amigo ¿no?...actúas como un chico inmaduro.....pareciera que te da envidia la felicidad de los demás"  
  
Shaoran se confundió al escuchar a su prima...¿ella apoyaba la relación de Sakura y Eriol?, pero si ayer había demostrado un enojo al igual que ellos!!!...¿qué la habría hecho cambiar de parecer?....No obstante ella tenia razón, ese chico actuaba como un hombre celoso, bien que lo sabia pues él había actuado de la misma forma. Volteo a mirar a Sakura, no se veía nada bien, y pudo decir mostrando algo de preocupación...¿De verdad estas bien Sa.... Kinomoto?  
  
"Kinomoto" - pensó Sakura tristemente.... "Si, gracias por preocuparte....Li" - ¿Por que le había llamado así?, su inconsciente trato de desquitarse llamándolo por su apellido  
  
A Shaoran le dolió mucho que le llamara Li pero no lo demostró....hace tantos años....tanto tiempo...tantas cosas....para que de la noche a la mañana se trataran nuevamente como dos conocidos...solo eso y nada más.  
  
Por su parte Eriol se notaba visiblemente preocupado... el sueño que le había contado Sakura no era para menos, estaba seguro que pronto iba a pasar algo, lo presentía, de repente el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos y se alejo de la mesa para contestar la llamada.  
  
"Sakura, siéntate aquí....tienes que desayunar...hoy es la primer carrera para clasificar a las semifinales...y debes alimentarte bien....no quiero que vayas a dejar la competencia por enfermarte....quiero competir contigo en la final" - dijo sonriente Mei, tratando de aplacar la tensión que se podía percibir en el ambiente  
  
"Esta bien Mei....gracias" - Sakura se sentó y comenzó a comer  
  
"Vamos Sakura....desayuna bien...si no Er...Hiragizawa se preocupara más de lo que ya esta...no debes hacerle eso a tu....prometido" - dijo Tomoyo  
  
"Pero...Tomoyo....."  
  
"No hay pero que valga, además debes verte muy bonita en la inauguración, ya me entere que eres la abanderada de tu equipo, saldrás frente a las cámaras y todo el mundo debe ver lo hermosa que eres" - Tomoyo trataba de animar a su amiga  
  
"Tomoyo es realmente admirable" pensó Shaoran..."¿por qué no puedo yo ser así y tratar bien a ella y a Hiragizawa?" ..."Si....si ella es feliz....yo también lo seré"...."Tengo que ayudar en lo que viene....después de todo es por el bien de todos.....y de ella principalmente"  
  
Eriol regreso y se sentó junto a Sakura. Evito hablar con Tomoyo pues eso le lastimaba, todo sería más fácil si la evitaba.  
  
"¿Cómo sigues pequeña?" - pregunto Eriol tomando tiernamente el cabello de Sakura, estaba muy preocupado por ese sueño  
  
"Mejor Eriol...gracias" Sakura tomo la mano de Eriol y le dirigió una sonrisa para que se tranquilizará  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo veían entristecidos la escena, tenían que aceptarlo, hacían una linda pareja. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir envidia....como les hubiese estar ocupando el lugar de la persona que se encontraba al lado de su ser amado.  
  
"Bah .... me duele el estomago.... mejor me voy....los veo en la inauguración" al terminar de decir esto Rye se levanto y se fue del salón  
  
"¿Quién te llamo Eriol?"  
  
"Nakuru...me dijo que se esta hospedando en el Hotel Imperial y ¿adivina?...se encontró a tu hermano"  
  
"MI hermano????.....Ya me imagino las que esta pasando" -Sakura sonrío de pensar los problemas por los que estaba atravesando Touya con la guardiana de Eriol.  
  
"Si....ellos nos verán en el estadio de la Universidad de Hong Kong"...."por cierto me paso a tu hermano y él me dijo que tu padre también esta ya aquí...y se esta hospedando en el mismo hotel que ellos, también nos alcanzará en la competencia"  
  
"Chicos.... es hora de irnos a la Universidad" - llego diciendo Yukito, quien llevaba una maleta con Kero adentro  
  
"Si y más vale que se den prisa porque eso de estar encerrado en una maleta no es nada gracioso....todo lo que tengo que hacer con tal de ver a Sakurita en acción" se alcanzo a oír la voz del pequeño guardián  
  
"Vamos Sakura....vayamos por nuestras cosas"..."¿Nos acompañas Tomoyo?"  
  
"Esta bien Mei....vamos"  
  
Yukito, Kero, Eriol y Shaoran se quedaron solos  
  
"Shaoran....."  
  
"Para ti Li, Hiragizawa"  
  
"Esta bien....Li, sé que en este momento has de querer matarme"..."No te culpo"  
  
"No Hiragizawa, matarte no...... ella es para ti....lo acabo de ver"..."Pero lo que no te perdono es que no me hayas comentado nada el día de ayer"  
  
"Eso hubiera cambiado lo que ha pasado???"  
  
"No lo creo, simplemente hubiera sido bueno evitar....evitar"  
  
"Evitar qué?...."  
  
"Nada, olvídalo.....veo que a Kinomoto no le fue bien anoche...y eso que la estuviste acompañando en la jardín por cierto"  
  
Eriol hizo caso omiso a los celos de Shaoran y contesto "Así es... tuvo una pesadilla...pero tu sabes que ella tiene premoniciones....y me preocupa su sueño" dijo seriamente  
  
"¿Pues que soñó Sakurita" - otra vez se escucho la vocecita de Kero dentro de la maleta  
  
"Si Eriol, ¿qué soñó Sakura?" dijo un preocupado Yukito  
  
"Soñó ....que alguien sufría un accidente...pero no sabe quien....lo que si me dijo es que sintió mucho miedo"  
  
"¿Un accidente?"...."Debe haber más información....más detalles..." Eriol miro nuevamente a Shaoran inquisitivamente, se notaba la preocupación del joven Li por Sakura pero..."Mira Eriol, no malinterpretes.... ella no me importa más que como lo que es...una maga y representante de la Magia Combinada del mundo...y como futuro jefe del Clan Li....estoy obligado a proteger este tipo de magia"..."solo es eso.....no te preocupes...que tu prometida ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo....lo nuestro fue algo de niños, simplemente eso ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Si es lo que tu dices...entonces es lo que es...." dijo impasiblemente el hechicero ingles "Continuando con el sueño premonitorio de Sakura, ella me dijo que en él aparecen tres postes que tenían en la parte superior unas banderas....pero que no alcanzaba a distinguir de qué eran....también me dijo que se escuchaba un ruido y después todo era oscuridad, esto último fue lo que más le atemorizó"  
  
"Unos postes dices???...... tal vez sean postes del estadio de la Universidad.... generalmente tienen banderas" - dijo Yukito reflexivamente  
  
"Tienes razón.....debe serlo....eso quiere decir..." Shaoran miro a Eriol  
  
"Así es Li...quiere decir que la premonición de Sakura...tal vez tenga que ver con la competencia....lo que no sabemos es cuando vaya a pasar"  
  
"Ni a quién le vaya a afectar, ni de que forma" continuo Yukito..."Creo que lo mejor es irnos ya al estadio...si no se nos hará tarde"..."Debemos pensar en el camino...pensar en como ayudar a Sakura... pues si algo le pasará....no podría vivir" - dijo angustiadamente mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos hacia las camionetas que los llevarían al estadio  
  
Shaoran escucho estas palabras y se dio cuenta s....Yukito quería mucho a Sakura...si, eso lo sabia...pero parecía que ese cariño ya no era como el de antes....parecía otra especie de sentimiento. Miro a Eriol y este simplemente le dijo  
  
"Li....el amor es un sentimiento que puede confundir, puede lastimar, pero si duda el amor, el verdadero amor es algo que también puede salvar y proteger a quienes amamos, no lo olvides"  
  
Shaoran estaba confundido "¿por qué me dice eso?" pensó "él esta comprometido con ella... él es quien debe estar a su lado, el la ama ¿la ama?" una duda apareció por la mente de Li pero inmediatamente la borro de su pensamiento "y todavía me habla en acertijos....!!!!"  
  
---- En el estadio de la Universidad de Hong Kong ----  
  
"Bienvenidos a la 5ta competencia Inter. Universidades.....ahora veamos el desfile de las diferentes Universidades de los 6 países que nos visitan" se escucho en el altavoz del estadio  
  
El desfile comenzó....las diferentes escuadras universitarias iban avanzando por la pista. Mientras, Tomoyo y Shaoran se encontraban en uno de los palcos preferenciales del estadio observado el desfile pues los demás formaban parte de él.  
  
"Shaoran....."  
  
"Dime Tomoyo...·"  
  
"Hace un rato cuando Sakura llego con Eriol y vi lo preocupado que él estaba me di cuenta de algo....la quiere mucho....pero no se....tal vez me confundí"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que viste Tomoyo?..... Tu siempre has sido una muy buena observadora...¿Por qué crees que te confundiste?"  
  
"Pues porque tal vez vi algo que mi corazón ansiaba ver y no lo que realmente era..."  
  
"Mejor explícamelo en un idioma que pueda entender"  
  
"Vi que cuando Eriol se acerco a Sakura, su preocupación no era la de un hombre enamorado....más bien era una preocupación fraternal....como de hermanos"  
  
Shaoran se quedo pensando en estas palabras, él mismo había percibido esto, por eso se había cuestionado si Eriol realmente amaba a Sakura...."Tomoyo yo sentí algo parecido....sin embargo como tu dices, tal vez sea producto de algo que deseamos y no lo que es de verdad"  
  
"Pero..... si estamos en lo correcto"  
  
"Tomoyo....no debemos dejarnos ganar por nuestros deseos, creo que es mejor aceptar que están juntos, si no, nos haremos más daño"  
  
"Tienes razón"...."Mira ya están desfilando la Universidad de Oxford y en seguida viene la de Tokio"  
  
Tomoyo observaba a Eriol, él llevaba la bandera de su equipo, lucia muy guapo con su uniforme. Eriol se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica, y a pesar de estar lejos, volvió sus ojos hacia ella, Tomoyo sintió la fuerza de su mirada, pero no podía apartarla de él, se sentía capturada en esos ojos. Reacciono a los pocos segundos y volteo para mirar a su amiga Sakura que ya salía por el túnel que daba a la pista.  
  
Shaoran quedo pasmado al ver a Sakura, las amplias pantallas del estadio la enfocaban a ella pues además de ser la abanderada de su equipo era la favorita para la prueba en la que competiría, además de ser la participante más bonita.  
  
Sakura lucia el uniforme de atletismo de su Universidad, era un típico traje de corredora, pegado al cuerpo, sin mangas y llegaba por encima de sus muslos, su color era blanco con unas líneas rojas por el costado, en la parte del frente del lado izquierdo tenia el escudo de su Universidad y en la parte de abajo la bandera de su país, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y tenia una banda que le atravesaba la frente de color roja. Lucía de verdad muy bien.  
  
No paso desapercibido por Shaoran que varios chicos chiflaban y le gritaban a la dueña de la cartas Clow y estaba realmente enojado por eso "Vaya si yo fuera Hiragizawa.....lanzaría un hechizo para callar a todos estos imbéciles....grrrr"  
  
"Tomoyo sonrió quedamente al ver la actitud de su amigo"  
  
Terminado el desfile se dispusieron a observar las competencias  
  
La primer competencia fue la de saltos de longitud, el chico que era compañero de Eriol , Edward Bridstone era muy bueno, pero Yamasaki tampoco se quedaba atrás, ambos pasaron a las finales.  
  
Eriol subió al palco donde estaban Tomoyo y Shaoran, estaba acompañado por Nakuru, Touya y el señor Kinomoto a los cuales acababa de encontrarse  
  
"Buenos días...es un gusto verlos de nuevo Tomoyo....joven Li" - decía sonriente Fujitaka mientras saludaba a ambos chicos  
  
"Mucho gusto en verlo de nuevo señor Kinomoto" - Shaoran hizo una leve reverencia ante el señor, siempre le había agradado, incluso sentía admiración por él desde la ocasión en la que el padre de Sakura dio una clase en la primaria sobre arqueología.  
  
"Me he enterado de sus investigaciones... muy interesantes por cierto"  
  
"Joven Li ...¿acaso estudia arqueología?"  
  
"No....es mi pasatiempo....y leo mucho de ello.....por eso se que usted es uno de los más famosos investigadores de Japón y del mundo"  
  
"Bueno muchacho...no es para tanto"....dijo un sonriente Fujitaka...."Me entere que eres el próximo jefe del Clan Li....un clan legendario en los círculos mágicos hasta donde yo sé"  
  
Shaoran estaba nervioso....el no sabia que el padre de Sakura tenia conocimientos de magia  
  
"No te preocupes....una de mis especialidades, aunque no se publica en las revistas, es el conocimiento de historia de magia antigua, especialmente Oriental.... por eso el libro Clow llego a manos de mi hija.....yo lo encontré hace muchos años en una expedición, junto con otras cosas.... si gustas más adelante podemos platicar acerca de esto"  
  
"Me encantaría señor"  
  
"¿Y como esta tu madre Tomoyo?, supongo que como siempre trabajando duramente"  
  
"Así es señor Kinomoto"  
  
"Puedes llamarme tío.....si quieres....después de todo Sakura y tu son primas"  
  
Tomoyo sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza  
  
"Vaya así que tu también estas aquí mocoso"  
  
Dos rayos, uno proveniente de los ojos de Shaoran y otro de los ojos de Touya chocaron entre si  
  
"Es imposible.....de todos los lugares del estadio y teníamos que venir a ver la competencia de mi hermana justo al lado de un mocoso.....como si no fuera ya demasiado contigo Nakuru"  
  
"Oh mi querido Touya....no me hables así....tu mismo viste que el destino nos ha llevado a estar juntos....eso es algo que no puedes negar"  
  
Eriol miraba divertido la situación, pero al desviar su mirada pudo ver a Tomoyo, que estaba mirando fijamente donde se daría inicio la competencia, se veía hermosa, su pelo ondeando al viento y sus ojos aunque tristes tenían ese color que tantas veces había anhelado volver a ver. Sin embargo recordó la situación por la que pasaban y por primera vez en su vida, maldijo ser quien era y el deber que tenía....¿por qué no ser como cualquier otra persona y poder estar con ella?.... se acerco a donde la chica se encontraba y le dijo "Veo que estas impaciente por ver a Sakura"  
  
"¿Y tú, no lo estas?  
  
"Bueno....yo la he visto durante estos días mucho tiempo, en cambio a ti, no te había visto en años"  
  
Tomoyo trataba de sobreponerse a sus sentimientos, trataba de aparentar y mostrar felicidad por su amiga y por él. "Así es, recibí tus cartas en el Colegio, gracias por tomarte la molestia"  
  
Eriol se quedo callado, realmente solo le había escrito dos veces a Tomoyo, y las dos cartas habían sido hace más de un año...."Disculpa por no escribirte más seguido pero..."  
  
"No tienes por que disculparte....después de todo así es la amistad....tu y yo solo somos amigos Eriol....no tengo porque estar molesta contigo" dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir  
  
"Sólo somos amigos" pensó tristemente Eriol...."Me alegra que no estes molesta"  
  
Tomoyo no respondió ya, solo se limito a decir algo para huir de esa platica "Miren todos va a comenzar la competencia donde participa Sakura"  
  
Las carreras eliminatorias para la carrera de 100 metros se harían en dos días, y ese día le tocaba a Sakura, hasta el siguiente día era el turno de Mei Ling. Quien corría apresuradamente para poder ver la carrera de su amiga junto con los demás.  
  
"Vaya por poco no llego" dijo una agitada Mei Ling  
  
"Bueno ya cálmate mocosa y deja que veamos la carrera"..."¡¡¡¡Miren.... ahí esta Sakura!!!" grito Kero que había llegado hasta ahí gracias al señor Fujitaka.  
  
En la pista se estaban acercando las competidoras para la carrera de 100 metros, Sakura iba acompañada por su entrenador Yukito, todo mundo gritaba, en esa carrera solo clasificarían dos personas, de hecho la chica de Inglaterra que había llegado con Eriol a Japón también estaba ahí.  
  
"Vamos Sakura animo" gritaba Tomoyo  
  
"Kinomoto...tu puedes" coreaba Mei Ling  
  
Yukito estaba al lado de Sakura, platicaba con ella  
  
"Sakura, ¿estas bien?...hoy por la mañana te veías un poco mal"  
  
"No te preocupes Yukito, todo saldrá bien....ya verás....me esforzaré para calificar a las finales"  
  
"No me preocupa eso...."  
  
"Ya lo sé.... descuida....todo saldrá bien" - Sakura guiño un ojo a Yukito para tranquilizarlo  
  
"Sakura.... - tomo la mano de ella - quiero que sepas que suceda lo que suceda, yo estaré siempre a tu lado....eres mi razón de existir....pues eres mi ama" - terminando la frase Yukito se le acerco y le beso la frente  
  
"Gracias..."  
  
Mientras Yuki dejaba a Sakura para que tomara su lugar, todos los demás habían sido testigos de la escena, Shaoran estaba incómodo, la forma en que Yukito había tratado a Sakura no era muy convencional, no ese beso, volteo a mirar a Eriol "Rayos!!! ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ver algo así y este tan tranquilo....aunque sea Yukito?"  
  
La carrera estaba a punto de comenzar, se dio el nombre de las competidoras, eran 8. En el carril número 4 estaba Sakura, a su lado la chica de Inglaterra, su más fuerte contendiente.  
  
Todos estaban nerviosos, sin darse cuenta Tomoyo apretó la mano de Eriol por la emoción y este solo la miro. Se dio el disparo de salida y la carrera comenzó. La gente gritaba animando principalmente a Sakura, Shaoran la veía correr y estaba emocionado, lo mismo pasaba con Mei Ling, Nakuru, Touya, Kero y Fujitaka. Yukito esperaba en la línea de meta. Estaba ganando ella estaba llegando en primer lugar sin el menor esfuerzo.  
  
"Lo hizo....Sakura llego en primer lugar....califico a la siguiente etapa!!!!"- grito contenta Tomoyo  
  
Justo en el momento en el que Sakura se acercaba al publico para darle las gracias por su apoyo, y saludar a sus amigos, algo la hizo voltear, miro al centro del estadio y vio 3 postes uno con la bandera de China, otro con la bandera de la Universidad de Hong Kong y el último con la bandera que tenia el símbolo de la competencia Inter. Universidades  
  
Escucho un ruido extraño en sus oídos y a la vez conocido.... "Es....es como mi sueño"... sintió calor en su cuerpo.....algo le pasaba....volteo a mirar su estomago de donde provenía el calor.....una mancha roja se extendía por su traje blanco....se toco....era sangre....después todo se volvió negro...."  
  
Continuará......  
  
Notas de autora: Bueno pues me tarde un poco pero aquí tienen un capitulo más de Reencuentros y Magia....espero que les haya parecido interesante.... ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ... ¿Qué le sucede a Rye? ...¿Mao Seng se suponía que estaba muerto...pero...?... Espero sus reviews ya saben para corregirme, felicitarme, abuchearme y todo lo que quieran. Prometo no demorarme tanto en el próximo capitulo, ténganme paciencia. Nos leemos pronto. 


	8. Lágrimas y más lágrimas, la tercer señal

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Gracias!!!! El capitulo 7 es el que más reviews ha recibido y ya llegue a 45!!!! De verdad ustedes son muy buenos conmigo, me encanta tener lectores como ustedes!!!! Como siempre estoy feliz de leer sus comentarios que han sido parte muy importante para que continúe este fic, el cual creo que tendrá varios capítulos, bueno....si ustedes quieren claro.  
  
He tenido mucha tarea y trabajo...pero me esfuerzo en continuar escribiendo esta historia principalmente por ustedes (yo se lo que es estar esperando la continuación de un fic y que se tarden en hacerlo....es desesperante!!!! sin ofender amigos...ya saben quienes ¿no?)  
  
Sin embargo les pido disculpas adelantadas pues no podré actualizar como en dos semanas pues tengo que entregar trabajos finales y muchos....por favor no se molesten, y traten de entenderme ok.  
  
Bueno como siempre mis agradecimientos personalizados:  
  
Pola: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te prometo que Tomoyo y Shaoran no sufrirán por mucho tiempo....solo unos 3 o 4 capitulos más...ja,ja,ja.... Me dices que te parece este capitulo ok.  
  
Kanna sagara: trate de actualizar lo más pronto que pude....pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer!!!!, ojalá este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, luego me dices ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Carrie10: Bueno, me temo que esa pareja de E&S no funcionara para este fic...¿o si?, bueno tal vez me anime a dar un giro a la historia como tu dices....de cualquier manera espero sigas leyendo y me des tus comentarios. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Belen: ¿De verdad que quieres ver en una situación comprometida a Eriol y Sakura?, bueno....tal vez lo tome en cuenta próximamente, gracias por escribir, te espero ver nuevamente pronto en el MSN o un review con tu opinión.  
  
Yukino: Gracias por tu felicitación, me da gusto saber que piensas que la historia es buena y con esa amenaza....tratare de actualizar más seguido ja,ja,ja. Espero que te guste como quedo la continuación mándame un review para saber si te gusto.  
  
Undine: Me alegra recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente, pues fuiste de las primeras personas que me animo con sus reviews desde el primer capitulo....Muchísimas Gracias!!!!, espero te guste como va quedando y me des tu opinión de esta actualización.  
  
Lizzy: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad cada vez que alguien me dice que se la hace emocionante la historia más ganas me dan de seguir.....espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo y me merezca un review de tu parte.  
  
Misao Sagara: Perdón por la demora.... No quiero que mueras de ansiedad...pero...tenia muchas cosas que hacer y todavía faltan. Efectivamente en este capitulo quedara despejado que le paso a Sakura al final de la carrera y no es nada que tenga que ver con nuestro visitante mensual ja,ja,ja... Gracias por ponerle tanta atención a este fic, de verdad como te lo dije anteriormente da gusto tener una lectora como tu que eres tan minuciosa y detallista, como dices me gusta poner cosas del anime y las películas, pues yo también me quede con ganas de una continuación y pues que mejor continuación que la que yo le quiera dar y si les gusta a más personas genial!!!. Tratare de no demorar mucho para evitar que te enfermes ja.ja,ja... Espero tus comentarios.  
  
Tomoyo-moyo: Gracias por tu felicitación y por agregar este fic a tus historias favoritas, tratare de seguir poniéndolo emocionante....aunque las ideas a veces no salen!!!. Gracias nuevamente por el review. Luego me dices que te pareció este capitulo.  
  
Bluegirl88: Sabia que Rye te iba a caer gordo....pero ese es el chiste...ja,ja,ja. En este capitulo sabrás si lo de Sakura es grave o no....y lo del compromiso de E&S es necesario....pero prometo que las cosas se compondrán, tal vez pronto, tal vez no....depende como fluyan las ideas de mi cabeza.... gracias por tu review y sigue con tus fics.....nos leemos pronto..  
  
Pequeña saku: En este capitulo sabrás que paso con Sakura y algo más sobre Rye.....muchas gracias por tu review, ojalá te guste este capitulo.  
  
Celina Sosa: Que gusto recibir un review de tu parte, he visto que lees muchos fics como yo y que por lo general te gustan los mismos que ami....espero que este sea de tu agrado y continúes leyéndolo, yo seguiré leyendo los tuyos....espero leer pronto tu opinión.  
  
Y después de dar mis ya conocidos y para algunos (supongo) aburridos agradecimientos..... continuemos con la historia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 8 LÁGRIMAS Y MÁS LAGRIMAS....LA TERCER SEÑAL  
  
----Recordando un poco el final del capitulo anterior----  
  
Justo en el momento en el que Sakura se acercaba al publico para darle las gracias por su apoyo, y saludar a sus amigos, algo la hizo voltear, miro al centro del estadio y vio 3 postes uno con la bandera de China, otro con la bandera de la Universidad de Hong Kong y el último con la bandera que tenia el símbolo de la competencia Inter. Universidades  
  
Escucho un ruido extraño en sus oídos y a la vez conocido.... "Es....es como mi sueño"... sintió calor en su cuerpo.....algo le pasaba....volteo a mirar a su estomago de donde provenía el calor.....una mancha roja se extendía por su traje blanco....se toco....era sangre....después todo se volvió negro...."  
  
----A continuación se describe lo que pasa con cada uno de los personajes al mismo tiempo que le sucede a Sakura lo anterior----  
  
Yukito se encontraba a un costado de la meta que acababa de cruzar Sakura. La miro acercarse al publico para agradecer su apoyo......observo que Sakura mira el centro del estadio....Yukito voltea también y ve los 3 postes con las banderas.....Escucha en su mente la voz de Yue "Se siente una presencia maligna"......Yukito mira de nuevo a la chica y se angustia "Sakura esta sangrando!!!!!" Logro alcanzar a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera inconsciente.  
  
Tomoyo brinca de emoción al igual que Mei Ling y Nakuru cuando Sakura se acerca a agradecer al público, y le gritan emocionadas "Muy bien Sakura", "Yo sabia que ganarías" después se desconciertan pues ven que ella les da la espalda y se queda mirado fijamente al centro del estadio....no saben que es lo que esta viendo.....Sakura se lleva la mano hacia su estomago.... esta a punto de caer......parece...parece que se va a desmayar.  
  
Fujitaka, Touya y Kero están felices porque Sakura califico a la siguiente etapa.....la saludan cuando se acerca a saludarlos desde la parte baja del estadio.....observan que algo llamo la atención de la chica y que su mirada se fija en otra parte...."Se siente una presencia mágica" - dice Kero........"Algo le pasa al mounstruo"- termina diciendo Touya. El señor Kinomoto solo los escucha y sigue viendo a su hija. "Parece que se siente mal"....."Su energía esta disminuyendo!!!!!" - grita desesperado Kero  
  
Eriol sabia perfectamente que Sakura iba a ganar por eso no le sorprende el resultado de la carrera....cuando Sakura voltea a mirar el centro del estadio comienza a sentir una presencia mágica muy fuerte.....siente angustia...."¡¡¡Sakura esta en peligro!!!" - grita  
  
"Siempre fue la mejor" - piensa Shaoran....Sakura se acerca a la gente...."Se ve tan linda"... De repente comienza a sentir miedo.....un frío temblor recorre su cuerpo....una presencia maligna....  
  
."SAKURAAAAA!!!!" -el grito Shaoran se escucho por todo el estadio y sin pensarlo brinco del lugar donde estaba hacia la pista y corre hasta donde esta Yukito con Sakura en brazos  
  
Yukito esta desesperado, le hubiese gustado convertirse en Yue en esos momentos. Trata de hacer que Sakura reaccione pero no lo logra, más sangre comienza a teñir el traje de la chica......  
  
Shaoran llega totalmente desquiciado..... sin pensar arrebata a la chica de brazos de Yukito.........."Demonios....no respira!!!!!!, alguien llame a una ambulancia....hagan algo por favor!!!!! " gritaba desesperado....., él podía curar la herida con magia pero tenia que hacerlo inmediatamente, lo cual era imposible frente a toda esa gente, se sentía impotente.... "Por favor Sakura, por favor despierta!!!!!  
  
Eriol se acerca corriendo también....."Sakura.......Sakuraaa...."  
  
Shaoran no deja que Eriol tome a Sakura, no quiere que la quiten de su lado.....no quiere.... pero ella...ella no abre los ojos....no respira, la desesperación comienza a fluir por sus ojos en lágrimas.  
  
Todos están ya en la pista.....luces de cámaras por aquí y por allá tomando la escena.....los reporteros corren por todos lados para cubrir la noticia. Se acercan los paramédicos.....tienen que luchar para que Shaoran suelte a la chica y puedan revisar sus signos vitales.....respiración de boca a boca......por fin vuelve a respirar---"Pónganle la mascara con oxigeno....súbanla inmediatamente a la ambulancia"..."¿Pero qué ha pasado?....de un momento a otro solo empezó a sangrar" - comenta uno de los paramédicos, mientras ponen a Sakura en una camilla para trasladarla a la ambulancia,.  
  
"Por favor, déjenme pasar, mi hija es la que esta en la ambulancia"..... Fujitaka logra subir a la ambulancia para acompañar a Sakura al hospital...."Touya .... te veo allá"  
  
"Pero papá...yo quiero ir también!!!1"  
  
"Touya, no podemos ir los dos....., ve con los demás.....es urgente que llevemos a tu hermana al hospital"  
  
Shaoran quiere ir también, pero se detiene al ver la expresión de Hiragizawa, no puede creer que este así....."Sakura.....es su prometida....debería de ir con ella" "Si yo estuviera en su lugar, solo matándome impedirían que me fuera con ella....pero.....rayos!!!!!, no puedo ir yo" sus pensamientos, malditos pensamientos "¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti Hiragizawa?"......  
  
La ambulancia partió a toda prisa, todo el mundo esta desconcertado, nadie escucho nada...nadie vio nada raro.  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Nakuru están inconsolables, no pueden creer lo que pasa, "Debe ser una pesadilla, esto debe ser una pesadilla....no puede estar pasando esto....no puede!!!!" Mei Ling esta histérica. Voltea a ver a Eriol con odio y le lanza una bofetada " TU!!!!....debes de protegerla no es así......tu se lo prometiste.....¿porqué no lo hiciste?  
  
Todos miran a Mei Ling, Tomoyo y Shaoran no saben a lo que se refiere, Kero, Yukito y Nakuru comprenden enseguida, pero Touya.....él toma por el cuello a Eriol furioso"¿Acaso sabías que mi hermana estaba en peligro?"....CONTESTA!!!!!"  
  
Eriol no puede decir nada.....sus ojos.... esta como en otro mundo...como si estuviera meditando, ......finalmente puede hablar..."Creo que es mejor que vayamos al hospital, debemos ir a ver cómo esta Sakura"  
  
Shaoran esta a punto de arrojársele a Eriol.....Tomoyo lo detiene...."Vamos Shaoran....mejor vamos a donde llevaron a Sakura"  
  
Desgraciadamente Kero tenía que estar escondido, pues nadie fuera de los amigos de Sakura y sus familiares lo podían ver....sin embargo todo lo que pasaba lo podía oír y percibir.....un pensamiento llego a su mente a pesar de la situación que estaban pasando "¿Dónde estará Rye?."  
  
Durante el trayecto al hospital nadie dijo ni una palabra.....iban en dos autos, en el de Shaoran iban Tomoyo y Mei Ling y en el otro Touya, Kero, Yukito y Nakuru, este auto se lo habían prestado a Yuki en la casa de los Li.  
  
----- Poco después, en el hospital ----  
  
Todos llegaron y se apresuraron a buscar al señor Kinomoto, cuando por fin lo encontraron "Papá....¿Cómo esta mi hermana?"  
  
Fujitaka se veía mal....la voz le temblaba " Lo único que me dijeron es que no tienen idea del motivo por el que esta herida tu hermana...pensaban que había sido un disparo de una pistola con silenciador....pero"  
  
"Pero....por favor señor Kinomoto...diga que es lo que pasa"  
  
Joven Li...."Mi hija tiene una herida profunda en el estomago, una herida que al parecer fue hecha con un arma grande"  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser?"....."pero nadie se le acerco a Sakura...nadie"....  
  
"Si Tomoyo...nadie se le acerco a Sakura....físicamente"......Eriol miro a Shaoran y después a Yukito....ambos comprendieron  
  
"¡¡¡Demonios Yuki.....digan que es lo que piensan"  
  
"....Touya.....lo que pasa es .....es que Sakura fue herida a través de un conjuro mágico"  
  
"Pero ¿quién pudo hacerlo?" pregunto Nakuru  
  
"No lo se Nakuru.....pero por unos segundos....cuando termino la carrera de Sakura, se sintió una presencia mágica muy fuerte.....fuerte y maligna" respondió Eriol  
  
"Seguramente tiene que ver con la profecía.....no puede ser que ya se hayan cumplido todas las señales y .......no!!!! ....Sakura.... no puede ser...!!!!!"- decía Shaoran desesperado  
  
Fujitaka estaba confundido, iba a preguntar a que se referían pero llego un médico "Los familiares de la señorita Kinomoto???"  
  
"Yo soy su padre".  
  
"Y yo su hermano"  
  
"Bueno....creo que hace un rato les comentaron que no encontrábamos a ciencia cierta cual había sido el motivo de la herida de la joven..... presenta las características de haber sido producida por un arma punzo cortante....una espada.... sin embargo no es posible dada la situación en la que se presento el accidente".  
  
"Pero...¿mi hija estará bien doctor?"  
  
"La joven ha perdido mucha sangre......demasiada" - dijo seriamente el médico....."Tendremos que operarla ya que se han dañado algunos órganos internos.....lo siento.....será necesario un donante de sangre.....lo malo es que su hija tiene una sangre muy rara.....en el hospital no tenemos de ese tipo"  
  
"Yo puedo dar mi sangre" Shaoran hablo inmediatamente.... "daría mi vida por ella" - pensó  
  
"Yo también"..... "Y yo" se apresuraron a contestar Eriol y Yukito  
  
"Hay alguien más de ustedes que este dispuesto a hacerse pruebas para ver si su sangre es compatible????"  
  
Todos asistieron  
  
"Esta bien....se les ira llamando uno por uno....con su permiso.....tengo que ir a operar a la joven.....tardaremos unas tres horas....por favor tengan paciencia.....la chica es joven, seguro resistirá y todo saldrá bien"  
  
El médico se alejo, dejando a todos muy preocupados con la noticia  
  
----Mientras, en el estadio de la Universidad de Hong Kong, escondidos en uno de los túneles que dan acceso a la pista estaban un hombre y una mujer platicando ----  
  
"Vaya....si que nos costo trabajo que lo hiciera"  
  
"Si, sabíamos que por la relación que tiene con la maestra de cartas no iba a ser fácil la posesión"  
  
"Así es....lo bueno es que el conjuro surtió efecto.....pero...."  
  
"No te preocupes, poco a poco tendrá que obedecer el dictado de su naturaleza...nosotros solo le dimos una pequeña ayudadita en esta ocasión"  
  
"Y....¿él no recordará nada?"  
  
"....Sólo lo hará hasta que llegue el momento de tomar su papel en la profecía, mientras tanto todo desparecerá de su mente y no recordará nada, creyendo que ha sufrido un desmayo"  
  
"Debemos informarle al señor Seng que todo ha salido conforme a lo planeado"  
  
"Tienes razón...vayamos"  
  
---- En uno de los vestidores del estadio ----  
  
"No tengo idea de qué hago aquí....recuerdo que me dirigía a ver la competencia de Sakura...pero"  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras unos chicos entraban estrepitosamente a los vestidores  
  
"¿Qué le habrá sucedido Yamasaki?"  
  
"No tengo ni idea Liu....pero me debo apresurar, Chiharu quiere que vayamos al hospital inmediatamente...."  
  
"¿De qué hablas Yamasaki? - dijo el chico todavía confundido por encontrarse en ese lugar  
  
"Rye???....Pensé que estarías ya en el hospital.....después de lo que paso"  
  
"¿QUÉ DICES?"  
  
"Vamos amigo...¿dónde te metiste?......Kinomoto sufrió un accidente y esta ahora en el hospital"...."  
  
El chico salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a donde habían llevado a Sakura, dejando a los chicos desconcertados  
  
"Que raro....Rye nunca falta a las carreras de Kinomoto....y menos siendo una tan importante" - reflexiono Yamasaki  
  
----Horas después en el hospital ----  
  
"No puede ser que tarden tanto...dijeron que sería aproximadamente 3 horas y nadie nos dice nada" ..."Que diablos se creen" - bufaba Touya  
  
Rye estaba angustiado al igual que los demás por la salud de Sakura, pero también estaba muy confundido porque no recordaba la razón por la cual no había llegado a ver la competencia de Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo estaba sentada a un lado de Mei Ling y Nakuru, observaba a Eriol y Shaoran...ninguno de los dos se había sentado....caminaban de un lado a otro...mostrando su angustia....sin embargo....podía notar que sin duda alguna Shaoran se veía mucho más afectado "¿Por qué?"  
  
Eriol sintió la mirada de Tomoyo y volteo a verla....justo en ese instante....salió el medico de la sala de operaciones y todos desviaron su atención hacia él  
  
"...La operación salió mejor de lo que imaginaba"....."sin embargo..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa doctor? - pregunto un angustiado Fujitaka  
  
"Si por favor...hable..." terminaba de decir Touya  
  
Todos los demás estaban atentos a las palabras del médico.  
  
"Ninguno de ustedes tiene la sangre que necesita la joven para su recuperación...y esto complica las cosas, tenemos que hacerle una transfusión a la joven...por lo menos antes de 3 horas....si no....puede que la chica no despierte por la debilidad y entre en un estado de coma"  
  
"No puede ser" - pensó Shaoran....."¿Sakura....en coma?"......Shaoran, cayo sentado en una de las sillones de la sala de espera....le dolía saber que Sakura estaba con Eriol...pero la idea de llegar a verla en ese estado....era peor...no lo podría soportar  
  
En ese momento sonó el celular de Shaoran....era Kouji.....quien había visto las noticias y por instrucciones de la madre de Shaoran, le había llamado para estar al tanto de la condición de la joven. Shaoran puso al tanto a su asistente personal de lo que pasaba. Y éste a su vez le comento lo sucedido a la señora Li.  
  
"Kouji...¿te dijo mi hijo que tipo de sangre necesitaban?"  
  
"Si es señora....la anote en este papel mire...."  
  
Ieran Li leyó el papel que le dio el joven..."Kouji.....dile a Wei que nos acompañe...iremos al hospital enseguida"  
  
---- Poco más tarde en el Hospital ----  
  
"Hijo....¿cómo esta la joven?"  
  
"Madre???....ella....ella esta débil" - Shaoran estaba sorprendido pues su madre no era afecta a visitar los hospitales, incluso cuando algunos familiares habían estado hospitalizados ella no asistía.  
  
"Disculpe....mucho gusto...permítame presentarme...mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto"...."Soy el padre de Sakura"  
  
"El gusto es mío señor Kinomoto.....me imagino lo que ha de estar pasando...pero no se preocupe....yo conozco a alguien que puede donar la sangre que necesita su hija"  
  
Todos se alegraron ante las palabras de la madre de Shaoran  
  
"¿En verdad madre?.....¿Quién es?.....¿Acaso eres tu Kouji...o tu Wei?"  
  
Tanto Kouji como Wei negaron con la cabeza. Shaoran miro a su madre, mientras ella le respondía  
  
"Soy yo hijo...yo tengo la sangre que Sakura necesita"  
  
---- Después de unos días ----  
  
Sakura seguía hospitalizada, a pesar de haber recibido la transfusión que necesitaba muy a tiempo gracias a la madre de Shaoran, estaba agotada, los doctores no lograban entender el motivo, sin embargo sus familiares y conocidos lo sabían. El haber sido dañada a través de un conjuro mágico era mucho más debilitador que una herida normal además que la estabilidad emocional de Sakura no era muy buena, y eso la hacia mucho más susceptible e indefensa ante cualquier ataque mágico.  
  
Todos se turnaban para cuidarla, Tomoyo , Mei Ling, Eriol, Yukito , Rye , Fujitaka que gracias a sus investigaciones pudo quedarse en la ciudad. Touya tuvo que regresar a Tomoeda para continuar con su trabajo, eso sí sólo lo hizo cuando estuvo seguro de que Sakura ya no corría ningún peligro....bueno, mejor dicho cuando Eriol le hizó creer junto con Yukito que podía estar tranquilo.  
  
Pero Shaoran aunque le hubiera encantado hacerlo....no podía....porque sabia que sus sentimientos lo traicionarían y no se sentía capaz de estar cerca de ella.....pues ya era parte de la vida de otra persona.....de Eriol y él no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.  
  
"Buenos días Sakura"  
  
"Hola Mei Ling ¿Cómo te fue en la competencia?"  
  
Mei Ling sonrió y orgullosa le mostró a Sakura la medalla de oro que acababa de ganar en la final de la competencia Inter. Universidades  
  
"....Ganaste el primer lugar....que gusto me da!!!!"  
  
"Bueno Sakura....la verdad es que si tu hubieses podido competir, esta medalla sería tuya"  
  
Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en los labios de la maestra de cartas. A pesar de que ella trataba de aparentar que se sentía bien. Todos habían comentado lo pálida y débil que se veía su amiga, pero sobre todo triste.  
  
"No digas eso Mei Ling...tu merecías ganar"...."¿Y los demás?"  
  
"No tardan en llegar....tu amigo Rye....esta enojado pues Hiragizawa gano la medalla de oro como era de esperarse"  
  
Ante la mención de su nombre Eriol hizo su aparición  
  
"Escuche que dos hermosas señoritas decían mi nombre y aparecí inmediatamente"  
  
"Eriol..." - Sakura le sonrío al joven hechicero - Felicidades!!!!"  
  
"Bueno....no es para tanto...." -  
  
"Lo único que me da gusto es que Takano esta que hecha chispas....perdóname Sakura....sé que es tu amigo....pero debes aceptar que últimamente esta más insoportable que nunca" dijo Mei Ling con una cara de disgusto  
  
"Lo sé y es algo que me preocupa....Rye no es así"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que le molesta su compromiso, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de eso Sakura" Mei Ling dirigió a la joven una mirada inquisitiva.... "vaya que si eres distraída"  
  
"No entiendo a qué te refieres Mei Ling"  
  
"Mejor olvidado mi querida niña" termino diciendo Eriol ante la evidente personalidad despistada de Sakura  
  
"Bueno....¿y hasta cuando piensa seguir ustedes dos con esta farsa?"  
  
"Señorita Li...."  
  
"Mei Ling...ya te dije que me llames Mei Ling"  
  
"De acuerdo....Mei Ling....tu sabes que no podemos decirles nada....y que es parte de las pruebas que debemos pasar"  
  
"Pero....la vida de Sakura estuvo en peligro y ella se salvo....no querrá decir esto que la profecía no cumplió"  
  
"No podemos estar seguros....tenemos que investigar más"  
  
"Bueno, eso lo entiendo pero....¿no se les hace que es difícil aparentar algo que no son?"..."Si mi primo y los demás fueran tan observadores como yo...se darían cuenta que lo que ustedes sienten es solo cariño."...."tal vez Tomoyo....pero me lo hubiese dicho" esto último fue solo un pensamiento de Mei  
  
Sakura y Eriol se miraron, realmente nunca habían tenido que aparentar nada más de lo que sentían, mucho cariño el uno hacia otro, nunca se habían visto en la necesidad de aparentar algo más allá de eso, pero el comentario de Mei Ling, puso a pensar a Eriol  
  
"Tienes razón.....creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos....y tendremos que dar unas cuantas buenas actuaciones"..."Aunque supongo que no será fácil ni para ti ni para mi Sakura"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres Eriol?" -Sakura tenia un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza  
  
"Creo que debemos hacer más creíble nuestro compromiso"  
  
"Más....más creíble" - Sakura se sonrojo un poco...."Eriol....no querrás decir que debemos besarnos o algo así......verdad"  
  
Eriol sonreía divertido ante la expresión de Sakura...."Ja,ja,ja....no te preocupes....te prometo que no me propasaré....además créeme Sakura que frente a Tomoyo no podría hacerlo"  
  
"Ya, vienen los demás" dijo Mei Ling que había salido por un momento de la habitación  
  
"Bueno, comencemos con nuestra carrera para ganar el Oscar" terminando de decir esto Eriol se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba Sakura y la abrazo. La chica al sentir el contacto de Eriol se sintió apenada y se sonrojo levemente, entonces entraron sus amigos por la puerta.  
  
"Ah, ya veo con razón despareciste del estadio tan aprisa, venias a estar con tu linda prometida.....no esperaste a que yo te reclamara por hacer trampa en la carrera que yo debí haber ganado"  
  
"Rye....basta......tu sabias que Eriol es mucho más rápido que tu...¿por qué te comportas así??  
  
"Que vergüenza Hiragizawa.....tu novia te defiende"  
  
"No entiendo tu comportamiento Rye....has cambiado mucho...."  
  
Rye se quedo callado, mientras otras dos personas que ingresaban a la habitación miraban tristes la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Sakura y Eriol abrazados. Por su parte Eriol y Sakura se sentían incómodos y en menos de tres segundos, Eriol dejo de abrazar a la chica.  
  
"Sakura.....ya te dieron de alta...puedes abandonar el hospital mañana mismo" dijo un sonriente Fujitaka al entrar  
  
"...Pero eso no quiere decir que podrás regresar a Japón....tienes que quedarte todavía un tiempo aquí" - continuo diciendo Yukito  
  
"Pero...Yukito....si no puedo quedarme en el hospital ¿en donde lo haré?  
  
"Será un honor que permitas que yo me encargue de ti, claro con ayuda de otras cuantas personas...." -  
  
"MADRE?????"  
  
"Señora Li????"  
  
"No aceptare un no como respuesta Sakura"  
  
Sakura fue trasladada del hospital a la Mansión Li. No se podía negar y muchos menos su padre, después de todo, era la señora Ieran la que había hecho posible que Sakura se salvara y fue ella misma quien le pidió a la chica seguir hospedándose en ese lugar, argumentando que tendría quien la cuidará, mientras su padre seguía dedicado a sus investigaciones. Lo que la joven japonesa no sabia era qué tipo de investigaciones estaba llevando a cabo su padre  
  
El profesor Kinomoto también se hospedaba en la mansión, pero no solo por su hija, también lo hizo porque le había intrigado algo que escucho el día que Sakura tuvo el accidente y si bien no se había tocado nuevamente el tema, por lo menos no frente a él, estaba decidió a hablar con los amigos de su hija, ahora que las cosas parecían estar bajo control.  
  
"Profesor Kinomoto, están aquí el joven Li y el joven Hiragizawa" - informaba el ayudante de Fujitaka  
  
"Gracias Kei, hazlos pasar"  
  
"Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto"  
  
"Buenas tardes joven Li, joven Hiragizawa"  
  
"Nos sorprendió mucho la forma en la que nos dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotros , supongo que es algo relacionado con Sakura"  
  
"Bueno joven Hiragizawa, yo me sorprendí más cuando me entere que mi hija se encuentra comprometida con usted" - dijo sonriente "¿O puedo decir contigo y llamarte por tu nombre?, después de todo somos algo así como de la familia"  
  
"Gracias señor Kinomoto, agradezco su confianza, y claro que me puede llamar por mi nombre" dijo amablemente Eriol "Vaya esto de aparentar lo que no es como dijo Mei Ling si que esta siendo cada vez más complicado" - pensó el ingles  
  
Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo nuevamente ante la mención de ese compromiso que le partía el corazón, sin embargo cada día que pasaba podía aparentar más y fingir que le era indiferente tal asunto.  
  
"Perdón señor Kinomoto, ¿qué es lo que nos quería decir? - dijo seriamente Shaoran  
  
"Bueno joven Li, lo que pasa es que hubo algo que mencionaron el día que mi hija sufrió el accidente....algo sobre una profecía..... y quiero saber a qué se referían"  
  
Shaoran miro a Eriol, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada.  
  
"Esta bien señor Kinomoto, le contaremos que es lo que pasa, pero antes creo que debe haber otras personas presentes"  
  
Shaoran asintió ante el comentario de Eriol y llamo a Wei  
  
"Wei le puedes decir por favor al entrenador Tsukishiro que necesitamos su presencia"...."Ah....y también dile que traiga consigo al peluche"  
  
"Esta bien joven Shaoran... enseguida iré por ellos"  
  
Cuando Yukito y Kero se les habían unido, comenzaron a platicarle al padre de Sakura todo lo concerniente a la profecía.  
  
---- En la Universidad de Tokio ----  
  
"Todavía no entiendo porque Sakura tuvo que quedarse en la mansión Li"  
  
"Lo que pasa Rye, es que la familia de Li es la más influyente en ese país y al haber tenido en el pasado amistad con Sakura, pues era lógico que le ayudara"  
  
"Eso lo entiendo Yamasaki, pero hay algo que no me convence....no se"...."Además vi como el tal Li miraba a Sakura el día que llegamos a ese lugar y note que tanto él como ella estaban muy nerviosos por volverse a ver"  
  
"Tal vez es porque de niños todo indicaba que se gustaban"..."De hecho yo siempre pensé que Sakura estaba enamorada de él" - continuo Chiharu que se había unido a la conversación que entablaban los dos jóvenes  
  
"¿Dices que Sakura estaba enamorada de él.?..... yo pensaba que del que se había enamorado era del ingles con el que esta comprometida"  
  
"Es algo que siempre quedara como un misterio...." - respondió Chiharu  
  
"Que interesante" - dijo muy pensativo Rye "Bien chicos , me voy a casa, tengo varias cosas que hacer, entre ellas mandarle por mail sus deberes a Sakura"..."Nos vemos mañana"  
  
Rye se alejo de la pareja , mientras comentaban  
  
"Es rara su actitud ¿no te parece Takashi?"  
  
"¿Por qué lo dices Chiharu?"  
  
"Es que en otro momento después del comentario que le hice a Rye, seguramente se hubiera puesto como loco, y en cambio no pareció molestarle, bueno no de la forma en la que pensé que se molestaría"  
  
"Explícate..."  
  
"Vaya Takashi, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que aunque Rye molesta a Sakura es evidente que esta enamorado de ella"  
  
---- De regreso a Hong Kong ,en la Residencia Li ---  
  
"Tomoyo....¿Quieres que me quede en tu lugar para cuidarla?  
  
"Esta bien Mei, hace un rato que se quedo dormida...y debo hacer un trabajo de la Universidad....¿tu ya hiciste los tuyos?"  
  
"No...pero....no importa...soy tan inteligente que no necesito mucho tiempo para hacerlos.....ve a hacer los tuyos....yo la cuidare"  
  
Tomoyo tenia una sonrisa ante la seguridad de su amiga y es que Mei Ling siempre había sido así, aunque a veces exageraba "De acuerdo Mei, me apurare para relevarte de nuevo en un rato"  
  
"Ya te dije que no hay problema....yo no tengo apuro, es más ya casi termino de hacer los deberes"  
  
"No dudo que Mei Ling se ponga como histérica porque no va a poder terminar con sus trabajos" - mientras pensaba esto último Tomoyo salió de la habitación en la que estaba Sakura  
  
Cuando se dirigía a su habitación se topo con Eriol, Shaoran, Yukito y Kero en brazos, que habían salido de la habitación en la que estaban platicando con el profesor Kinomoto.  
  
"¿Cómo esta Sakura?"  
  
"Se quedo dormida Yukito, en este momento Mei Ling esta con ella"  
  
"Y tú.....¿Cómo estás?....no la has dejado sola en todo lo que va de la tarde.....deberías descansar un poco"  
  
"Estoy bien...gracias Hiragizawa" - el trato que Tomoyo le daba a Eriol era cada vez más cortante, tenia que hacerlo así para no lastimarse tanto - ....."Bueno chicos, voy a mi habitación tengo que hacer un trabajo de la Universidad"....."Por cierto Shaoran...¿ya terminaste tu parte del trabajo?"  
  
"Si Tomoyo.....lo deje en un CD en la charola de la biblioteca...tómalo de ahí"  
  
"Perfecto.....nos vemos en la cena....hasta más tarde"  
  
Eriol miro como la figura de Tomoyo se alejaba de ellos "tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos....mi querida Tomoyo" - pensó el chico con una mirada triste que no paso desapercibida por Yukito y Shaoran  
  
"Hiragizawa...¿pasa algo?"  
  
"Nada Li.....solo que me desconcertó un poco la reacción del señor Kinomoto...me dio la impresión de que sabe algo y no nos lo quiso decir"  
  
"A mi también me pareció lo mismo.....sin embargo creo que si el señor Kinomoto sabe algo más....no tardara en decírnoslo"  
  
"Yo creo lo mismo.....bueno iré a mi habitación..... nos vemos más tarde"  
  
"Hasta más tarde Li"  
  
Rumbo a su habitación Shaoran encontró tirado un papel, al levantarlo pudo leer que era una lista de trabajos de la carrera de Mei Ling "Vaya....es de Mei....seguro no ha hecho nada de esto....será mejor que le recuerde lo que tiene que hacer....si no, no quiero ni pensar lo histérica que se pondrá"....."Aunque....esta en la habitación de ella......bueno no importa....solo iré a darle esto"  
  
Shaoran llego a la habitación de Sakura, toco la puerta y después de que escucho la voz de Mei Ling, entro.  
  
"Mei....encontré esto tirado fuera de tu habitación....seguramente se te cayo al llegar de la Universidad"  
  
"Ohhh NOOOOO!!!!.....No recordaba que tenia que hacer todo esto....¿Qué voy a hacer?".....  
  
"Lo sabia" - pensó el joven con una expresión de resignación  
  
."¿Tu ya terminaste tus labores no es cierto Shaoran?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Entonces cuida a Sakura por mi"  
  
"QUEEEEE????"  
  
"Hombre....esta dormida....no te preocupes....no creo que despierte....cuando duerme lo hace por horas.....ni cuenta se dará"  
  
"Pe...pero Mei Ling...yo...yo"  
  
"Por favor" Mei Ling tenia una cara de cachorrito suplicante con cascadas de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, y ante esto Shaoran no tuvo otra opción  
  
"Esta bien...lo haré" U_U  
  
"Gracias primito..."...."Nos vemos en la cena"  
  
"Mei...me dijiste que solo por un rato y para la cena todavía faltan tres horas....."  
  
No termino de decir la frase cuando se encontró solo en la habitación con Sakura. Se sentía nervioso, desde el día en que llego no había estado solo con ella, mucho menos después de saber lo del compromiso.  
  
Tratando de no voltear a verla decidió sentarse en el sillón que estaba en un costado de la habitación. Pero sus sentimientos le jugaron mal, en pocos segundos se encontraba embelesado mirando a la chica que yacía en la cama que estaba a un lado. Y es que a pesar de la palidez de Sakura y de que era evidente que no estaba bien de salud, no podía negar que era realmente hermosa.  
  
"Parece un ángel" pensó, mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a donde estaba dormida  
  
A su mente volvieron recuerdos de su infancia vivida con ella. Toda esa serie de sentimientos que pudo conocer, empezando por la rivalidad, pasando por la admiración, la amistad hasta llegar al amor. Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez y trato de quitarle las cartas Clow el primer día de clases que estuvo en Japón durante el recreo, las aventuras y peleas para sellar las cartas, el Juicio Final, la transformación de las cartas a cartas Sakura, cuando por fin le confeso sus sentimientos, la despedida en el aeropuerto en donde le regalo un osito, su regreso y la captura de la carta Vacío, la confesión de Sakura correspondiéndole y esos dos años que estuvieron juntos antes de que iniciara su entrenamiento. Ese maldito entrenamiento y su falta a la promesa de estar en contacto con ella, todo por una mala jugada del destino....."Sakura....¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?" Sin darse cuenta, tenia la mano de Sakura en sus manos  
  
Sakura dormida, estaba soñando.... algo no muy convencional  
  
"No, no......no puede ser... qué es esto....debe ser un sueño"  
  
La maestra de cartas se encontraba como espectadora ante un vidrio, detrás de este pasaban todos los momentos vividos en su infancia con Shaoran...curiosamente los mismos momentos que él estaba recordando en ese momento.  
  
La última imagen fue la despedida de Shaoran antes de su entrenamiento y la promesa que no cumplió, el vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos y Sakura observaba como entre esos pedazos la imagen de él desparecía, dejándolo todo en un oscuro y frío vacío.  
  
Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la chica  
  
"Dioses....esta llorando" - Shaoran sentía que su corazón se oprimía al verla llorar, quería despertarla para que no soñara más con aquello que la lastimaba, pero no podía...no quería que ella se diera cuenta que estaba ahí....pero ella sufría y eso lo hacia sentirse triste a él también....cuidadosamente acerco su mano hacia el rostro de la joven y limpio sus lágrimas.  
  
Se quedo paralizado cuando sintió que la mano de Sakura tomo la suya aún en sueños, era tan delicada, podía sentir el calor de su respiración, sin notarlo se encontraba cada vez más cerca de ella. Pudo haber cometido una locura, pero justo en ese momento Sakura despertó, estaba desconcertada y clavo su mirada verde en los ojos marrones de Shaoran..."Maravillosos ojos verdes" pensó el chico.  
  
Podían haberse quedado horas así, solo mirándose el uno al otro, queriéndose decir a través de sus ojos todo lo que sentían, todo ese amor que tenían guardado....  
  
Shaoran reacciono cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta "Pe...perdón Kinomoto"  
  
Sakura no contesto, no podía hablar. Una serie de sentimientos encontrados albergaban su ser, a la vez era feliz por tenerlo en esos momentos junto a ella como lo tuvo y a la vez triste porque sabia que no podía rendirse a lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos...además aunque ella lo quisiera, estaba esa promesa que él no cumplió...... y su "compromiso" con Eriol.  
  
"Pase por favor"  
  
"Gracias, pequeña..."¿Qué sorpresa Li....qué haces aquí'"  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Eriol podría haberse tragado perfectamente su actuación, se mostraba como un chico celoso....pero sin que él se diera cuenta detrás estaba Tomoyo que había ido a relevar a Mei Ling y quedo escuchando todo antes de entrar a la habitación.  
  
"Bueno ....Hiragizawa.... yo solo estaba cuidando a Kinomoto mientras Mei iba a terminar unos deberes, prácticamente me obligo....sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para estar haciéndola de enfermera....me tomo descuidado mi prima, eso es todo" - dijo Shaoran con un aire despectivo hacia Sakura quien reaccionó de la mima forma correspondiendo a la actuación de Eriol  
  
"Anda Eriol....no te enojes....tu no eres celoso....además créeme que no tienes nada porque temer...."  
  
Passs!!!! Un golpe bajo por ambos lados  
  
Shaoran se puso muy serio ante el comentario de Sakura  
  
"Oye Eriol....me prometiste que hoy podría levantarme a cenar con ustedes"  
  
"A eso vengo pequeña a llevarte con nosotros"  
  
Eriol se acerco a la cama de Sakura y empujo levemente a Shaoran, parte de la actuación obviamente, tomo a Sakura en brazos y salió de la habitación.  
  
Tomoyo estaba afuera mirando como Sakura era llevada por Eriol , unas lágrimas silenciosas y una sonrisa melancólica se posaron en su rostro "mientras él sea feliz yo lo seré" - susurro, después sintió como alguien la tomaba por el hombro....  
  
"Si.... así es como debe ser.....vamos Tomoyo...vamos a cenar" dijo Shaoran quien había escuchado el susurro de su amiga.... "Pero...su mirada....esa mirada.....lo que vi en ella......" se quedo pensando Shaoran  
  
---- En la biblioteca de la Residencia Li ----  
  
"Tenía razón...... mis sospechas eran ciertas, este escrito que encontré junto al Libro Clow, es ese pergamino que están buscando....si hubiera sabido un poco más de esto, tal vez hubiese podido evitar lo que le paso a mi hija"  
  
"Además, como la segunda señal hablaba de un accidente que pusiera en peligro de muerte al portador de la Estrella del Atardecer, en pocas palabras Sakura, no tardara en presentarse la tercer señal"  
  
"Sin embargo....no entiendo a lo que se refiere esto....tal vez Hiragizawa y Li lo sepan.... debo enseñarles lo que dice y entregárselos para que puedan ayudar a mi hija"  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto salió de la biblioteca de la Residencia Li apresuradamente llevando consigo el pergamino donde acababa de aparecer una frase que decía:  
  
"Se verá cumplida la tercer señal que precede la profecía cuando alguien amado por el portador de la Estrella del atardecer, decida hacer un sacrificio, y con ello la lágrima del ciruelo se haga presente, en forma de una piedra preciosa y en medio de una aureola de luz brillante"  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de autora: ¿Qué les pareció? he estado muy ocupada por eso no pude hacer un capitulo más grande, pero espero que de cualquier forma, les haya gustado. Tardaré en actualizar unas dos semanas, espero que sigan leyendo y no abandonen la historia por favor ¿Qué pasará con Rye y porque ese cambio de actitud?, ¿Podrán seguir aparentando Sakura y Eriol algo que no sienten? ¿A qué se refiere la tercer señal?......Parte de eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Como siempre espero sus comentarios, Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en un rato.  
  
SaKuRa WeN 


	9. Eclipse Total de Sol, el Sacrificio

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Hola a todos!!!!! ^_^  
  
Aquí estoy otra vez dando un poco de lata y presentando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, aunque estoy con mucha tarea, me tome un ratito para hacer este capitulo y es que de verdad me sirve como un desahogo (ya estoy harta de teorías de publicidad y demás cosas).  
  
Para compensarlos trate de hacer un capitulo un poco más largo.  
  
Nuevamente y no me cansare nunca de agradecerles sus reviews, que son ya 59, son un aliciente muy bueno para seguir con este fic que surgió de mi loca cabecita y que le tengo un cariño muy especial pues es el primero.  
  
Si me permiten daré mis acostumbrados agradecimientos personalizados:  
  
Celina Sosa: No te preocupes este fic es un S&S y E&T, solo ten un poco de paciencia, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.  
  
Tomoyo_moyo: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior!!!! Ojalá este sea de tu agrado también, mándame tu opinión ok.  
  
Belen: Bueno, tu si que eres masoquista, eso de ver en una escena comprometida entre Eriol y Sakura....bueno tal vez pronto te de ese gusto...pero solo por un ratito, gracias por tu review  
  
Kala: Que bueno que escribes, y lo de la profecía tardara un poco en solucionarse pues es la parte primordial de la historia, solo espero que no te canses de leer, gracias por tu comentario  
  
Pequeña_saku: Con relación a los fics que me pides que te recomiende hay uno que se llama El último card captor y otro que se llama En la Torre de Tokio, desgraciadamente no están en fanfiction, si los quieres solo dime y te los mando por mail o te digo en que página están, mi mail es wen_sakura@yahoo.com.mx. En este capitulo entenderás a que se refiere la tercer señal, y despejare tus dudas. Gracias y sígueme dando tu opinión.  
  
Bluegirl88: Todas tus dudas sobre la tercer señal y si Rye tuvo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Sakura las verás despejadas un poco (solo un poquito) en este capitulo. Y bueno, tal vez Eriol y Sakura ya no tengan que aparentar las cosas (tal vez eh....todavía no lo sé). Como siempre gracias por tu review y por leer este fic, yo sigo leyendo los tuyos. Luego me dices que tal te pareció este.  
  
Misao_Sagara: Ok, ok, muchos me han pedido una escena más fuerte entre Eriol y Sakura y estoy considerando hacerla, no se tal vez te lleves una sorpresa pronto. Con relación a la tercer señal este capitulo te servirá para saber a que se refiere. Como siempre agradezco tus reviews ¡¡¡me encantan!!!!! Y es que pones mucha atención y me gusta que me des tantos comentarios. Espero haber salvado tu vida una vez más ja,ja,ja....no quiero que una de mis más fieles lectoras se enferme del corazón o algo así.....Espero tu nuevo review  
  
Lizzy: Tienes razón al decir que no necesariamente es Shaoran a quien se refiere la tercer señal, en este capitulo lo verás. Muchas gracias por darle esa calificación a la historia, ^o^ me sonrojo!!!!, espero tus comentarios  
  
Kanna_sagara: Aquí tienes la continuación . Espero que tu máquina ya no te de tantos problemas ji,ji,ji....Ojala te guste este capitulo  
  
Undine: Como siempre es un gusto leer lo que me escribes, este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, pero tu sabes, T.T la tarea!!!....Me dices que piensas de este capitulo ok.  
  
Flor de cerezo: Gracias por decir que el fic es bueno. Para recomendaciones puedes entrar a la lista de mis fics favoritos y esos los recomiendo ampliamente, si quieres saber de otro que en lo personal es mi favorito, mándame un mail, wen_sakura@yahoo.com.mx. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado  
  
Ciakaira: Gracias por esos cumplidos. Aquí esta la continuación lo hice antes de lo planeado, espero que te guste y sigas escribiendo.  
  
Claudia: Muchas gracias por tu review, que gusto saber de nuevo de ti. Espero que te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo, ojalá no se te vuelva a perder el capitulo!!!!  
  
Ya termine de dar mis agradecimientos!!!!! ^_^ Así que continuemos con la historia ok......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
ECLIPSE TOTAL DE SOL, EL SACRIFICIO  
  
--- En algún lugar de Tokio ---  
  
"Ya estoy en casa"  
  
"Que bueno Rye, ¿cómo te fue en la Universidad?, ¿Alguna noticia de tu amiga Sakura?  
  
"Me fue bien mamá, gracias, bueno, Sakura sigue en Hong Kong, hace un rato le mande sus deberes como todos los días y estuve platicando un poco con ella por internet"  
  
"Te veo muy tranquilo hijo, en otro tiempo hubiera pensado que si ella se alejara de ti, te deprimirías"  
  
"Pues ya ves que no, estaré en mi cuarto" - después de decir esto el chico subió a su habitación mientras un pensamiento acudía a su mente - "de un tiempo para acá siento que ya no es tan importante para mi, es más siento algo raro hacia ella, no se......"  
  
Mientras el chico se alejaba Isirah Seng pensaba triste y con remordimiento "Hijo....me duele tanto lo que te esta pasando.... espero que algún día, cuando te enteres de la verdad y de cual es tu destino, nos perdones a mi y a tu padre"  
  
--- En Hong Kong ----  
  
"Señor Seng, todo esta listo para continuar con lo planeado"  
  
Mao Seng era un hombre que a pesar de su edad mostraba una fortaleza envidiable, además de contar con poderes mágicos muy poderosos, pero oscuros. Al escuchar lo que su sirviente le decía sonrió con beneplácito... "Perfecto, sabes que agradezco enormemente tus servicios Tai Kung, al igual que los de Koronu "  
  
"Gracias mi señor, lo único malo es que la joven maestra de cartas sigue hospedada en la mansión Li y eso nos dificulta un poco las cosas"  
  
"Si, estoy al tanto de eso, pero, no te preocupes, pronto llegará el momento adecuado, de eso me encargare"  
  
"Pero Señor, ¿no es demasiado arriesgado que usted actúe directamente?, todos los Li, así como los consejeros e integrantes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente lo tienen por muerto y además creen que su clan ha desparecido"  
  
"Era indispensable fingir mi muerte, de no ser así se hubiesen dado cuenta de que yo fui quien altero los escritos del entrenamiento para el joven heredero del Clan Li" ...."por otro lado fue necesario que mi hija y su esposo se fueran del país, y permanecieran alejados de mi, claro después de simular la muerte de ellos también" - un brillo malicioso se dejo ver en las pupilas del viejo- "...tu sabes que esa fue mi condición para que Isirah se pudiese casar con Takano"  
  
"Si, lo sé, y además esta el juramento de que su primer hijo sería el Heredero del Clan Seng y llegado el momento, sería el portador de la Magia Obscura"  
  
"Exactamente Tai Kung....el amor, es un sentimiento tan estúpido....puede hacer posible que los humanos hagan y prometan cosas impensables"´..."Ahora ve y ponte en contacto con Koronu, tienes que ir con él a Japón y regresar con mi nieto, no olvides que en unos días será el Eclipse Total de Sol y no podemos permitirnos ninguna falla"....."Puedes retirarte"  
  
"Con su permiso, mi señor" - la joven se retiro de la habitación en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a realizar una llamada. Tai Kung era una chica de 18 años, la misma edad de Sakura, pertenecía a la familia Yain la cual brindaba sus servicios a la familia Seng desde hace varias generaciones, por eso estaba al tanto de tantas cosas. Era una chica de cabello negro, sumamente lacio que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, sus ojos eran de un color café y levemente rasgados, sus facciones eran finas, además de ser una experta en artes marciales y con conocimientos amplios en magia obscura.  
  
"Si, diga"  
  
"Koronu????"  
  
"¿Por qué siempre preguntas si soy yo?, es mi celular, lógicamente yo soy quien contesta"  
  
"Mira, no quiero discutir otra vez por lo mismo"  
  
"Esta bien lindura, esta bien"  
  
"Odio que me llames así, tengo nombre y bien que lo sabes"  
  
"De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa Tai Kung?...¿El señor te pidió que me buscarás o no podías resistir un minuto más sin oír mi voz?  
  
"Ya me tienes harta con tu engreída forma de ser....en fin"...."Así es, el señor me pidió que me reúna contigo en Japón, tu sabes, ya quedan pocos días y tenemos que ir por el heredero"  
  
"Es cierto, creo que no será tan difícil convencerlo, me he encargado últimamente de él"  
  
"Entonces, ¿ya has comenzado con el Hechizo de Iniciación?"  
  
"Si, en pocos días el amor que sentía hacia la maestra de cartas, se convertirá en lo que debe ser"  
  
"Vaya, si que me sorprendes"  
  
"Lindura... ¿con quien crees que tratas?"  
  
"Deja de llamarme así!!!!, ya te lo dije..... te llamo cuando sepa en que vuelo llego"  
  
"Esta bien" - el chico no alcanzo a decirle esto a su interlocutora pues la línea ya se había cortado, resignado murmuro "Espero que esto termine pronto, para quedar libres y poder confesarle mis sentimientos a Tai"  
  
Koronu Moku al igual que Tai Kung era un sirviente de la familia Seng, pero él lo era debido a un juramento de su padre que al morir había prometido a Mao Seng que su hijo limpiaría el honor de la familia Moku, la cual anteriormente quiso convertirse hacia la Magia Combinada, ayudándole en la misión de imponer la Magia Obscura y evitar que una maldición cayera sobre los descendientes de su familia. Koronu era un chico de 19 años, alto y delgado, bastante ejercitado, experto en las artes marciales y en el manejo de la espada, tenia el cabello largo de color rojizo, sujetado a una coleta, sus ojos eran azules y tenia una cicatriz sobre el lado derecho de su labio, producto de los entrenamientos con la espada que el viejo Seng le había dado.  
  
"Será mejor que vaya a ver como esta el heredero" - el joven se apresuro a vigilar a su objetivo despareciendo por encima de los techos de las casas de Tokio  
  
--- En la Residencia Li ---  
  
"Vamos Tomoyo!!!!, no seas mala, acompáñame al centro de Hong Kong a hacer unas compras" - la joven china miraba suplicante a su amiga  
  
"Mei Ling....¿No te cansas de las compras?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no!!!!...¿Qué te pasa amiga, no creí que tu Tomoyo Daidouji se negara alguna vez a ir de compras, con lo tanto que te gusta eso, sobre todo hablando de moda y ropa, además tu eres la experta y mejor consejera en esto, por favor!!!, Vamos ¿si?"  
  
"Pero Mei ¿y Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura ya esta mejor, de hecho en este momento esta en uno de los jardines practicando con magia, sabes que tiene que reponerse, especialmente por lo de la profecía y todo eso"  
  
"Mei Ling ¿Tu que sabes de una profecía?"  
  
Mei Ling quedo muda, se le había escapado que supuestamente ella no sabia nada, pues quienes se lo habían contado eran Sakura y Eriol, pero eso no podía decírselo a Tomoyo, pues estaba lo demás, lo del compromiso fingido..."ehh....es.....este, bueno lo que pasa es que sin querer, escuche el otro día a mi primo hablar de eso con Kouji"  
  
"¿Los estabas espiando?"  
  
"NOOOO, como crees, fue un accidente"  
  
"Si, claro, ya conozco esos "accidentes" tuyos"  
  
"Por cierto ¿tu como sabes de lo de la profecía?"  
  
Oh,oh o_o Tomoyo tampoco le podía decir a Mei que Shaoran se lo había contado porque si no se enojaría mucho con ellos por ocultárselo..."Bueno, yo también los escuche, ji,ji,ji" Tomoyo estaba nerviosa  
  
Mei Ling miro desconfiadamente a su amiga, pero prefirió no seguir tocando el tema..."Bueno, dejémoslo en que las dos nos enteramos por accidente"..."¿Vamos a comprar?"  
  
Tomoyo suspiro agradecida pues al parecer Mei le había creído.."Esta bien Mei, avisémosle a Sakura, tal vez nos quiera acompañar, después de todo ya esta mejor y puede salir a pasear, no creo que eso sea peligroso"  
  
--- En la biblioteca de la Residencia Li ---  
  
"Vaya, si que es confuso esto"  
  
"Ni que lo digas Yukito, mira que saber que el señor Kinomoto tenia en sus manos el pergamino perdido, eso si que jamás me lo hubiese imaginado"  
  
"Así es Li, pero por mas que lo reviso, no recuerdo nada de esto, es una tontería, pensar que fue mi anterior encarnación la que lo escribió y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir"  
  
"Es que Clow de verdad era un cínico, mira que jugar con la vida de su sucesora, por eso siempre me cayo mal su forma de ser"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja....mi querido Kerberos, tu nunca cambiaras"...."En fin queridos amigos, creo que mi mente esta saturada de esto, necesito despejarme, iré a dar una vuelta al centro de Hong Kong"  
  
"¿Amo tengo ir con usted?"  
  
"No Spinel, no es necesario, sé que prefieres quedarte a leer un poco más los textos que hay en la biblioteca, ¿Qué dices Kerberos, quieres ir conmigo?, podríamos comprar muchos dulces"  
  
"DULCES!!!!, bueno esta bien, pero no con eso creas que lograrás caerme mejor que Clow eh"  
  
Eriol sonrió, ¿Yukito, Li, quieren acompañarnos?  
  
"Prefiero quedarme Hiragizawa, tengo que ponerme al tanto de algunas cosas del Concilio"  
  
"Si, yo también me quedo, tengo que adelantar unos programas de la Universidad para cuando regresemos a Japón"  
  
"Esta bien...nos vemos al rato"  
  
Cuando Eriol salió de la biblioteca junto con Kero, y Spinel encontró los libros que quería leer y se retiró, Li miro a Yukito con una interrogante  
  
"¿Pasa algo Shaoran?"  
  
"No, no es nada..."  
  
"Bien Shaoran, a mi no me engañas ¿qué es lo que te inquieta"  
  
"Bueno....lo que pasa es que no entiendo a Hiragizawa, no se , sé que esta preocupado por Sakura, digo por Kinomoto, pero..."  
  
"Pero.... no crees que su preocupación sea tan grande como la tuya ¿no es así?"  
  
"Yo no dije eso!!!!, simplemente que no puedo explicarme como sabiendo que la persona que ama esta en peligro pueda salir a pasear y no seguir investigando, yo en su lugar..."  
  
"En su lugar, tu y yo estaríamos haciendo lo que vamos hacer, quedarnos y seguir investigando para ayudarla"  
  
"Yukito???, quieres decir que tu???....es decir,.....¿la amas?"  
  
Yukito se sentó, y solo afirmo con la mirada  
  
Shaoran estaba confundido, si Yukito sentía eso por Sakura, era seguro que Yue también sintiera algo, ¡¡no era posible!!!, Sakura cuando niños había sentido amor por él y ahora, los papeles se invertían, pero vivían juntos "por eso se habrá ido a vivir con ella" pensó  
  
"No, no me fui a vivir con ella por eso, si es lo que piensas, antes que nada mi deber es protegerla, tu lo sabes bien, es mi ama antes que todo"  
  
"Y....¿Ella lo sabe?"  
  
"No, ni siquiera lo imagina, sabes como es de distraída"  
  
"Entonces....Hiragizawa...él....¿no la ama?"  
  
"Claro que la ama.....están comprometidos ¿lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Si es verdad, están comprometidos" respondió tristemente el joven chino, "pero aun así no me explico cómo es que..."  
  
"...será mejor que no te martirices pensando esas cosas, ella decidió y todo tiene una razón de ser, recuérdalo"....."Y aunque nos duela a ambos, debemos aceptarlo, por su bien, por el bien de Sakura"  
  
"¿¿¿Que dices???, yo no tengo porque sentir dolor, yo no la quie...."  
  
"No, no la quieres, lo sé....la amas, no lo puedes negar, lo veo perfectamente"..."No te preocupes será un secreto entre nosotros dos"  
  
Shaoran suspiro "Creo que contigo no puedo negarlo, esta bien, será un secreto entre nosotros"  
  
Yukito le dedico una sonrisa "Creo que Eriol tiene razón, deberíamos descansar un poco y reanudar nuestra investigación más tarde, iré a dejar unas cosas al correo, nos vemos en la cena"  
  
--- En los jardines de la Residencia Li ---  
  
Sakura prefirió quedarse a practicar magia, Tomoyo y Mei Ling habían salido de compras junto con Nakuru, Eriol se había llevado a Kero a comprar dulces y Yukito acababa de despedirse de ella para ir al correo. Eriol le había recomendado no excederse en la utilización de magia, pues todavía no estaba totalmente repuesta, sin embargo no quería quedarse con las manos cruzadas, presentía que pronto iba a tener que hacer uso de sus poderes y no podía estar fuera de practica.  
  
La chica ojiverde comenzó a utilizar sus cartas, ocupo a la carta "Twin" (Gemelos) y después a "Fight" (Pelea) para contraatacar, Sakura era muy hábil y peleaba muy bien "Vaya parece que no estoy tan débil como los demás piensan" -se felicitaba a si misma  
  
Shaoran se dirigía a su habitación, en ese momento sintió un poder que hace tiempo no sentía y no pudo evitar preocuparse "Esta utilizando su magia....pero todavía esta muy débil....no debería hacerlo con tal fuerza...."  
  
De repente la energía de la chica disminuyo de golpe, y Shaoran se angustio, corrió hacia los jardines donde se encontraba la muchacha, al llegar la vio sentada en el suelo respirando con dificultad, y a su lado estaba el báculo de la Estrella.  
  
Su primer impulso fue acercársele pero se contuvo..."Parece que no esta tan mal" - pensó tranquilizándose - "Mejor veré que hace desde aquí, no quiero que se de cuenta de que me preocupo por ella, si pasa algo, podré reaccionar a tiempo"..."Si la vigilare sin que se de cuenta"  
  
Sakura se levanto del suelo y comenzó a regañarse en voz alta "Sakura tonta, como puedes debilitarte con un hechizo tan sencillo" - Las cartas miraban preocupadas a su dueña - "No se preocupen amigas, no es nada.....si no fuera por esto" - La chica toco su estomago, la herida que sufrió en la competencia Inter. Universidades seguía molestándole, pero eso lo había ocultado bastante bien con los demás..."Bien lo haré de nuevo, intentare con otras cartas"  
  
"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, LIBÉRATE!!!" ..."Creación.....Laberinto....Salto"  
  
"Como siempre, le gusta esforzarse y hacer lo mejor....no importa si esta cansada....es admirable" - decía Sharoan sonriendo levemente mientras observaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
Llevaba ya un rato practicando con sus cartas, después decidió descansar un poco y platicar con "Mirror" (Espejo), desde hace tiempo esta carta se había vuelto su confidente y Sakura le tenia un cariño muy especial.  
  
"¿Como sigue ama?"  
  
"Mejor Espejo, mejor gracias, solo que...." - La chica miro a ver su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y suspiro triste mientras observaba aquel anillo que Eriol le había regalado hace unas semanas en la Torre de Tokio.  
  
"Ese es el anillo que Clow dejo para usted ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"Así es Espejo"  
  
"El anillo???.....ah si, su anillo" - Shaoran escuchaba la conversación, podía haberse retirado pues Sakura ya no estaba practicando, pero....algo lo detuvo, quería escuchar esa conversación. "¿Clow lo dejo para ella???"  
  
"Veo que la ama no esta muy contenta con su anillo"  
  
"Lo que pasa Espejo, es que este anillo representa un compromiso muy grande para mi"  
  
"Lo se ama"....."Pero, ¿acaso esta arrepentida?"  
  
"No Espejo, eso ni lo pienses, solo es que a veces me gustaría ser una chica normal, sin nada de magia, no lo tomes a mal, estoy contenta por conocerte a ti y a las demás cartas, pero a veces...."  
  
"La entiendo, y sé que nos quiere mucho, no olvido la grabación que nos regalo aquella ocasión como agradecimiento"  
  
Sakura sonrío ante el recuerdo, "Si, yo tampoco lo olvido, Eriol me ayudo a hacerlo, él siempre me ha estado ayudando, siempre..."  
  
La mención de Eriol en la voz de Sakura y la forma en la que lo había mencionado incomodaron un poco a Shaoran, estaba a punto de irse pues no quería seguir oyendo eso, pero algo lo detuvo.  
  
"¿AMA???, AMAAA ¿¿¿qué le pasa???"  
  
Espejo estaba nerviosa pues Sakura comenzó a palidecer súbitamente y su respiración se agitaba más y más, al mismo tiempo La Estrella del Atardecer emitió un brillo extraño y al apagarse, cayo desmayada.  
  
Shaoran se apresuro al lugar donde estaba la chica y su carta "¿Qué es lo que tiene?"  
  
La carta un poco desconcertada por la aparición del joven chino titubeo, pero era tanta su preocupación que solo contestó "No lo sé, estábamos platicando..... comenzó a sentirse mal y después La Estrella del Atardecer brillo y ella se desmayo"  
  
Shaoran y todos los demás, excepto Yue, Kero y Fujitaka, ignoraban que el anillo de compromiso de Sakura era realmente ese diamante legendario.  
  
Mientras tomaba a Sakura en brazos y la llevaba a un lugar más seguro, Shaoran tranquilizo a Espejo "No te preocupes, solo esta cansada, uso mucha magia y esta débil, dejémosla descansar aquí, estaremos con ella hasta que despierte" , - cuando dejo a Sakura a la sombra de un árbol volteo a mirar a la carta y le pregunto "¿La Estrella del Atardecer dices?"  
  
"¿Usted es.....es?"....La carta se mostraba feliz "¿Qué gusto me da verlo?"  
  
El chico asintió sonriendo, cuando estuvo en Tomoeda estudiando con Sakura después de confesarse mutuamente sus sentimientos, Espejo les había ayudado en muchas ocasiones para hacerse pasar por Sakura para que ellos pudiesen platicar por las noches sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
"A mi también me da gusto"  
  
"Mi ama debe estar feliz de encontrarse de nuevo con usted!!!!,estuvo tanto tiempo esperándolo!!!"  
  
Shaoran cambio su expresión a tristeza y se sentó a un lado de Sakura observándola detenidamente, suspirando contesto "Espejo, eso quedo atrás, las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, y fue mi culpa, lo reconozco"  
  
"No niego que mi ama sufrió mucho joven Li, pero...."  
  
Shaoran no dejo continuar a la carta "....ya no hay peros Espejo, tu ama esta comprometida con Eriol Hiragizawa, tal vez él sea mucho más digno de tener su amor, ya que yo, no supe luchar por el cuando lo tenía"  
  
La carta iba a decir algo más, sin embargo creyó prudente quedarse callada  
  
"¿Dijiste algo sobre la Estrella del Atardecer?"  
  
"Ah si!!!, mi ama se comenzó a sentir mal cuando la piedra empezó a brillar y al momento de que el brillo despareció, ella se desmayo"  
  
"Pero yo no veo ninguna piedra"  
  
"Esta en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de mi ama"  
  
Shaoran volteo a ver la mano de Sakura, era fina y podía apreciarse su suavidad, ya anteriormente la había sentido, aquel día que la cuido en lugar de Mei Ling y en sueños la chica lo había tomado de la mano, "Pero....si ese es su anillo de compromiso"  
  
"Si joven, es el anillo que representa el compromiso entre los dos poseedores de la Magia Combinada, Clow y mi ama, y el diamante que lo corona se llama Estrella del Atardecer, es símbolo del poder que tiene mi ama; al aceptar el compromiso con la reencarnación de Clow, ella acepto proteger la Magia Combinada aun a costa de su propia vida y él por su parte acepto protegerla con la suya"  
  
"Comprendo,.... entonces, de verdad se pertenecen uno al otro ...." - murmuro desanimadamente Shaoran  
  
"Joven Li, no entiendo, creo que usted esta malinterpretando las cosas"  
  
"No lo creo, ella debe querer mucho a Hiragizawa como para arriesgar su vida al aceptar un compromiso de ese tipo"  
  
Espejo sonrío gustosa, acababa de comprobar que el chico seguía enamorado de su ama como cuando eran niños y ella sabia que Sakura lo quería también, tal vez era necesario un poco de ayuda para arreglar las cosas  
  
"Creo que mi ama quiere mucho a todas las personas que han significado algo en su vida, y si no equivoco, por lo que he visto, ustedes ya no se llevan muy bien, ¡¡¡que lástima!!!, seguramente por eso mi ama esta tan triste y su magia esta débil" .."¿¿Por que no la apoya siendo amable con ella??, no se merece la forma en la que la ha tratado últimamente"  
  
"Mmmmmm, tienes razón Espejo, después de todo, si ella es feliz yo también debería serlo, pero..." Los ojos de Shaoran se vieron empañados por una gran tristeza y resignación  
  
Espejo no soportaba verlo así, había convivido mucho con él hace años y le había tomado también un cariño muy especial, no le gustaba ver como sufría, entonces decidió decirle..."Joven Li, el compromiso entre mi ama y la reencarnación de Clow no es lo que usted imagina, es mas todo es un enga...."  
  
"¿Qué me pasó?" Sakura acababa de despertar interrumpiendo lo que Espejo estaba a punto de decirle a Shaoran  
  
Espejo y Shaoran saltaron al oír la voz de la chica pues estaban muy entretenidos en su platica  
  
"¿Shaoran??, digo...perdón Li...¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Estaba paseando por los jardines cuando te vi tirada en el suelo y tu carta estaba preocupada, no podía dejarla sola" - contesto el chico usando un tono un tanto agresivo, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió  
  
"Siento ocasionarte molestias, disculpa, ya bastante es tenerme en tu casa como para que todavía tengas que quedarte aquí con mi carta, pero descuida, no volverá a pasar" Sakura se levanto rápidamente pues quería huir de ahí, sin embargo sus piernas la traicionaron y un mareo se hizo presente, tuvo que detenerse del árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella.  
  
Shaoran estaba arrepentido y en cuanto vio lo que pasaba con Sakura, se acerco a ella y la tomo por un hombro "¿Estas bien?" - ahora su voz sonaba preocupada  
  
Espejo estuvo a punto de ir por su ama, pero en cuanto vio la actitud del joven que estaba con ellas, decidió volver a su forma original, para dejarlos solos.  
  
"Solo es un mareo, estoy bien.....Li" - la chica volteo a mirar a Shaoran y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los de él, hace tanto tiempo que no los había visto de cerca, los recordaba sin duda, había soñado un sin fin de veces con ver su imagen reflejada otra vez dentro de ellos, y ahora los tenia ahí, pendientes de ella y no podía negarse a seguir mirándolos.  
  
"Sakura....yo...yo lo siento, no debí tratarte así"  
  
"¿Ya soy de nuevo Sakura?" la joven sonrío al escuchar su nombre y sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve color rosado. "¿Ahora ya me llamas nuevamente por mi nombre?"  
  
Shaoran se sonrojo también "Perdóname, he sido algo injusto contigo desde que llegaste..." "Lo siento"  
  
"No, no te preocupes, hasta cierto punto es lógico que me trates como una desconocida, fueron tantos años desde que nos dejamos de ver y que tu ..." Sakura interrumpió su frase desviando su mirada al suelo, no quería, mejor dicho ella no debía mostrarle a Li lo que sentía por él y lo mucho que sufrió al no recibir ninguna noticia suya.  
  
"Lo sé" - Respondió el chico, intuía que ella se refería a su promesa, inconscientemente tenia a Sakura tomada por ambas manos, mientras continuaba..."Era normal que, bueno, digo....lo de tu y Hiragizawa....supongo que él estuvo en contacto contigo y por eso....."....."Dime ¿eres feliz con él?"  
  
Sakura estaba desconcertada ante la actitud de Shaoran, no entendía ese cambio, en un instante a su mente llego el recuerdo de las palabras de Eriol sobre aparentar su compromiso, pero.....su corazón no podía, no podía negarlo, el dueño de su amor era él, el chico que estaba parado frente a ella, Shaoran Li ..." yo...ehh..yo"  
  
La chica se dio cuenta de donde estaban sus manos, el color de su rostro enrojecía más y más, su corazón latía aceleradamente, de pronto recordó nuevamente las palabras de Eriol y en un impulso, retiro sus manos  
  
"Perdóname, no debí preguntarte eso, no fue muy cortes de mi parte" - dijo un apenado Li  
  
"No , no hay problema" - solo atino a decir Sakura, volteo a mirar sus manos y se quedo petrificada al ver su anillo, el color de su rostro anteriormente rojo, bajo súbitamente de color  
  
""¿¿Qué pasa , te sientes mal de nuevo???" pregunto angustiadamente Li  
  
"No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que.....mi anillo.....ha cambiado de color"  
  
"¿¿Qué dices??"..."¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?"  
  
"No lo se Li, pero antes era rosado y esta tomando un color grisáceo"  
  
"Si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo" dijo un poco apenado Li..."Yo, ya lo he hecho contigo, me gustaría que me hablaras como antes, cuando eramos....tu sabes cuando eramos "amigos"..." -a la mente del joven vino una idea- "Debo seguir el consejo de Espejo, debo apoyarla, aún y cuando su corazón sea de otra persona, mientras ella sea feliz, yo lo seré" - continuo diciéndole a la chica - "Es más, quería saber si pudiésemos volver a intentar serlo"....  
  
Sakura sonrío nostálgicamente ante la forma en la que Shaoran acababa de decir la palabra "amigos" y solo pudo decirle "Estoy de acuerdo.....Shaoran"  
  
"Me encanta como se escucha mi nombre con su voz y como sus labios se mueven al pronunciarlo" pensaba - "Basta Li, no debo pensar estas cosas" ..."Bien Sakura, dices que tu anillo era rosado"  
  
"Si, así es"  
  
"Es un anillo de compromiso muy peculiar ¿no?" - pregunto inquisitivamente el chico, recordando lo que hace un rato Espejo le había contado y lo que no pudo terminar de decirle  
  
Sakura como siempre distraída no tenia idea del por que del comentario de Shaoran "Bueno, creo que es como cualquier anillo de compromiso"...."  
  
"No lo creo, sobre todo si consideramos que es un compromiso entre dos magos muy poderosos como lo son tu y Hiragizawa" dijo el chico con pesar  
  
"Si, tal vez tengas razón, es un anillo especial" Sakura miraba tristemente su anillo y se sentó al lado del árbol del cual se había tomado para evitar caerse hace un rato, "Después de todo, no creo que sea común tener un anillo de compromiso con nombre"  
  
"Es cierto, Espejo me dijo que ese anillo era la Estrella del Atardecer" - pensaba Li y quiso confirmarlo con Sakura- "Dices que tiene nombre, ¿se lo pusiste tu?" Shaoran se sentó a un lado de ella  
  
"No, cuando Eriol me lo dio, después de ir a cenar en la Torre de Tokio, me dijo su nombre"  
  
Shaoran imaginaba la escena entre Sakura y Eriol, juntos cenando en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio, y el momento en que este último le daba el anillo a la chica que estaba a su lado, una vena brotaba en la frente de Shaoran ante tales pensamientos  
  
Sakura noto el comportamiento del chico, pero obviamente no sabia la razón "¿Pasa algo?"  
  
Shaoran reacciono negando rotundamente y agitando sus manos "No, ¿qué habría de pasar?" - después recupero la compostura -"Entonces , me decías..."  
  
"Ah si....su nombre.....se llama Estrella del Atardecer"...."Me imagino que has oído hablar de algo así ¿no?"  
  
"Bueno, si, tu sabes que estoy al tanto de la profecía que se refiere a....a lo de la destrucción de la Magia Combinada" "Pero nunca pensé que Hiragizawa te hubiera dado algo así como anillo de compromiso....esto significa mucho riesgo para ti...por lo que simboliza"  
  
"Eriol nunca ha pensado en dañarme, eso lo se, simplemente es algo que debo hacer y se que él me protegerá" "- dijo Sakura mirando a Li con un brillo de decisión que él no conocía en ella  
  
La expresión de Shaoran volvió a cambiar "Se ve que confías mucho en él"  
  
"Si, desde que lo volví a ver, he depositado toda mi confianza en él"....."Se que no me fallará nunca, por eso acepte el compromiso"  
  
"Si ella supiera que en lugar de buscar como protegerla, Eriol se va al centro a pasear" - Shaoran se sentía indignado ante esta idea y más aún por la confianza que Sakura depositaba en su ex compañero de escuela, pero lo que más le había molestado y dolido, era esta última frase de Sakura "Si, me imagino que no te fallará"..... "no como lo hice yo" pensaba para si  
  
La chica se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, aunque sabia que tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos y continuar con el engaño de su compromiso, no pudo evitar sentirse así "No importa que tu ya no me quieras Shaoran, creo que es mejor así, dado el peligro al que me enfrento, si, tal vez sea lo mejor" pensaba - "Sabes Shaoran???, me da gusto que hayas querido ser nuevamente mi amigo" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.... "De verdad, en estos momentos el apoyo de las personas que quiero es importante para mi"  
  
Shaoran se puso completamente rojo al oír decir a Sakura que lo quería, la chica esta vez no tan distraída reacciono y compuso lo que había dicho "Si tu sabes, mis amigos son importantes, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Rye, y ahora tu nuevamente"  
  
"Si....tus amigos" suspiro Shaoran.. "Por cierto" - dijo para cambiar el tema - "Espejo menciono que cuando tu anillo comenzó a brillar tu empezaste a sentirte mal"  
  
"Eso te dijo????, vaya yo no me di cuenta, lo único que sentí fue un dolor fuerte y me comencé a sentir débil"  
  
"Un dolor dices ¿En donde?"  
  
"No se, solo sentí un dolor fuerte en todo mi cuerpo" - Sakura no quería que nadie supiera que aún le dolía su herida"  
  
"Que raro"..."Creo que debemos investigar más sobre la Estrella del Atardecer, tal vez tenga relación con tu desmayo"  
  
"Si, tal vez tengas razón"....."Gracias por preocuparte"  
  
"No, no es nada, la verdad es que me interesa mucho que la Magia Combinada no se pierda, es un cúmulo de conocimientos impresionante y sobre todo, la familia Li esta obligada a protegerla, es parte de la misión de todos los jefes y herederos de mi Clan"  
  
"Ah, ya veo" - Sakura se sintió triste al creer que la preocupación de Shaoran radicaba solo en la preservación de la Magia Combinada- "entiendo, es parte de tus obligaciones entonces" - la chica se levanto y se dispuso a irse "Me voy Shaoran, estoy un poco cansada, nos vemos luego"  
  
"No Sakura, no te vayas, quédate un poco más conmigo por favor" el corazón de Shaoran gritaba esto pero sabia que no podía decírselo, lo sabia pues ella ya había decidido que alguien más ocupara su corazón...."Si,.....nos vemos luego...que descanses"  
  
Sakura asintió y se alejo del joven quien no podía apartar su vista de ella, en un momento volteo a verlo y le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "Gracias de nuevo....Shaoran, gracias por volver a ser mi amigo"  
  
Sus ojos la siguieron hasta verla desaparecer, suspiro quedamente, todavía podía percibir el olor de la chica a su lado, volteo a ver el árbol bajo el cual habían estado sentados hace apenas unos instantes y sonrío, él mismo había plantado ese árbol hace unos años y era su favorito de entre todos los del jardín .... "Sakura, sigues siendo muy distraída" - se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto un leve viento se dejo caer por el jardín y cientos de hojas y flores del árbol que había sido testigo de la reconciliación de esos dos "amigos" cayeron por el suelo, y es que solo Sakura podía no haberse dado cuenta de que las flores que caían del árbol eran Flores de Cerezo.  
  
--- Al mismo tiempo, en el centro de Hong Kong ---  
  
"Mei Ling, regresemos ya, estoy cansada"  
  
"Yo también Tomoyo, nunca pensé que ir de compras con la señorita Akisuki sería tan agotador"  
  
La joven guardiana salía y entraba de las tiendas de ropa como si fuera deporte y se probaba cuanta cantidad de vestidos se pudiesen imaginar.  
  
"Bueno, creo que esto será suficiente para esta semana" dijo Nakuru, mientras salía de una tienda con unas cuantas DOCENAS de bolsas con ropa. "Pero ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?, si ir de compras es lo mejor que puede existir, bueno, eso y ver a mi lindísimo Touya"  
  
Un par de gotas resbalaron por la nuca de ambas chicas  
  
"¿Nos vamos ya?"- "Quiero llamarle a mi Touya por teléfono"  
  
Tomoyo y Mei Ling solo pusieron una cara de resignación, se disponían a subir al auto de Mei Ling cuando alguien se les acerco  
  
"Hola!!!, que sorpresa encontrar a tres hermosas mujeres por aquí" "¿a dónde se dirigen?, tal vez podría acompañarlas"  
  
"Ay Eriol, tu como siempre tan galante" - dijo Nakuru  
  
"Íbamos ya a casa"  
  
"Que mal Mei Ling"- dijo desanimadamente- " Yo pensaba invitarles algo de tomar, tal vez un te helado"  
  
"Pues Tomoyo todavía tiene que comprar algunas cosas, pero las iba a dejar para después" - dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo a Eriol - , ¿Por qué no aprovechas Tomoyo, no te preocupes, yo le ayudo a la señorita Akisuki, tu puedes regresar al rato, Eriol te llevara" - No acababa de decir esto cuando ella y Nakuru estaban ya dentro del coche y arrancaron, sin permitirle a Tomoyo actuar.  
  
"Creo que te han dejado conmigo y pues tendrás que dejar que te acompañe"  
  
"Eh,....este...no es necesario, yo puedo ir de compras sola, seguramente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer Hiragizawa"  
  
"Tomoyo....¿por qué no me llamas por mi nombre, ya antes lo habíamos acordado"  
  
"Las cosas han cambiado, eso fue hace mucho tiempo"  
  
"Pero....creí que eramos amigos"  
  
Tomoyo sonrío tristemente "Si, solo amigos" - pensó - y le dijo "Dejamos de vernos mucho tiempo y bueno, yo pensé que tal vez....tal vez ya no recordabas eso"  
  
"Mi pequeña Tomoyo, si hay algo que nunca olvidare son esos días que estuvimos juntos en Inglaterra"  
  
El escuchar eso hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera sumamente nerviosa "Pero....pero Sakura, esta sola, deberías estar con ella"  
  
"Sakura sabe cuidarse sola perfectamente, hace un rato Kerberos que estaba conmigo, regreso a la residencia Li y seguramente estará con ella, creo que la que no debería de andar sola por las calles de Hong Kong eres tu" - el ingles sonrío ofreciéndole su brazo  
  
"Eh....creo que no hay forma de negarme ¿verdad?"  
  
"No, no la hay" dijo el chico acomodándose su gafas  
  
Pasaron un buen rato juntos, ambos casi olvidaron por completo el compromiso de Eriol y Sakura, estaban divirtiéndose tanto, volvieron a llamarse por sus nombres, casi parecía que otra vez estaban en Inglaterra como hace más de dos años, cuando habían descubierto sus sentimientos.  
  
De repente un anuncio en una revista llamo la atención de Eriol y Tomoyo se dio cuenta  
  
"¿Qué pasa Eriol?"  
  
"Acabo de ver algo que me hace entender varias cosas, debemos regresar, tengo que informarle a Li sobre algo, lo siento Tomoyo"  
  
"No importa Eriol, me la pase muy bien hoy, gracias por tu tiempo"  
  
"Tomoyo.....no vuelvas a decir eso"  
  
"¿Qué dije?'"  
  
"No me vuelvas a dar las gracias, pues el que debe agradecer que estés conmigo soy yo" terminando esto el joven se dirigió a un puesto cercano y compro una flor - "Toma"  
  
"¿Para mi?"  
  
"Creo que no veo a nadie más a quien este ofreciendo este pequeño detalle" dijo con una sonrisa  
  
"Pe...pero..." - la chica recordó a su mejor amiga y lo que tenia con Eriol - "no deberías llevarle esto a Sakura?" - replico triste  
  
"No, esto es para ti, se que es algo pequeño, pero lo compre para ti no para ella, por favor acéptala como recuerdo de esta tarde en la que recuperamos algo del pasado"  
  
"Gracias, muchas gracias Eriol"  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿en que quedamos?"  
  
"De acuerdo, la guardare muy bien....como recuerdo" dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el auto que Eriol adquirió para su estancia en Hong Kong, no sin antes comprar esa revista que llamo la atención del hechicero y en la que se anunciaba en la portada un articulo que decía "Eclipse Total de Sol que no se repetirá en 500 años se podrá apreciar en todo su esplendor en la ciudad de Hong Kong dentro de unos días"  
  
--- En Tokio ----  
  
Rye acababa de salir de la Universidad y se dirigía a su casa, habían pasado ya varios días en los que había notado que un chico y una chica lo seguían, justo cuando doblo en un callejón, se vio interceptado por ellos  
  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes, por qué me han estado siguiendo durante todos estos días?"  
  
"Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer" dijo el joven de cabello rojizo  
  
"Si, escucha lo que dice mi compañero, no temas....Rye Takano"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"  
  
La chica sonrío maliciosamente con un brillo en sus ojos "Yo se más cosas de ti que tu mismo"  
  
"No tengo idea de lo que hables, pero no me gusta nada"  
  
"Permite que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Tai Kung Yain y mi compañero de malos modales se llama Koronu Moku"....."Estamos aquí para ayudarte"  
  
"No entiendo, para que demonios me van a ayudar y en qué"  
  
"Vamos Takano, no me vas a negar que últimamente has tenido pensamientos y sueños extraños" dijo Koronu con una risa burlona  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"Mi querido Rye, como te lo dije hace un momento, sabemos cosas de ti, muchas cosas y....hemos venido a contártelas"...."¿Estas dispuesto a escuchar?" pregunto Tai Kung  
  
Rye asintió, no conocía a esos dos, pero algo le decía que le estaban diciendo la verdad, y si, realmente estaba confundido por esos pensamientos tan raros con relación a Sakura y sobre todos con esos sueños, en los que se veía a si mismo peleando con magia, algo que él no podía hacer, por lo menos no hasta ese momento. "Esta bien, te escucho"  
  
La chica tenia una expresión de aprobación y comenzó...."Bien, todo comienza con alguien llamada Isirah Seng....tu madre".....  
  
---- De regreso, en la Residencia Li ----  
  
"Se verá cumplida la tercer señal que precede la profecía cuando alguien amado por el portador de la Estrella del atardecer, decida hacer un sacrificio, y con ello la lágrima del ciruelo se haga presente, en forma de una piedra preciosa y en medio de una aureola de luz brillante"  
  
"Entonces no cabe duda, la última frase de la tercer señal se refiere al Eclipse que se presentará en tres días" - dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto después de releer la frase del pergamino  
  
"Si, no se como no se me ocurrió antes, estamos hablando de Magia y este Eclipse es sumamente especial...¿No es así Li?"  
  
"Efectivamente Hiragizawa, Kouji y yo estuvimos investigando desde que nos lo comentaste y coincide con una alineación de planetas que no se repetía desde hace más 500 años, pero lo relevante es que justo en el día que se llevo a cabo este suceso, hubo una lucha entre dos poderosos hechiceros, uno de ellos representaba la Magia Combinada de ese entonces...."  
  
"¿ Y el otro?" Pregunto Yue  
  
"Bueno...el otro era un representante de la Magia Obscura" contesto Kouji  
  
"Eso quiere decir que si Sakura representa la Magia Combinada, debe haber alguien que sea su contraparte, un hechicero que represente la Magia Obscura"  
  
"Es correcto Kerberos, el punto aquí es ¿quién es ese hechicero?" decía Eriol  
  
"Lo que me preocupa es que tal vez ese día mi hija tenga que enfrentarse a su contrincante y ella aun esta muy débil"  
  
"No lo creo señor Kinomoto, estamos viendo que el Eclipse se refiere a la tercer señal, eso nos da algo de tiempo, pero esta lo demás.....lo del sacrificio"  
  
Fujitaka miraba angustiadamente a Eriol "me temo que según lo que dice el pergamino, tal vez esto se refiera a ti, pues dice que alguien amado por el portador de la Estrella del Atardecer se sacrificara, y dadas las circunstancias, todo puede indicar que eres tu"  
  
"No lo se señor, hay muchas personas a las que Sakura ama y muchas que se sacrificarían por ella" - dijo el chico, volteando a mirar a Li y después a Yue  
  
"Entonces, cualquiera de nosotros, podemos estar involucrados" afirmo Kerberos  
  
"Si, y seguramente, por las características de la profecía y las señales, debe ser alguien que tenga poderes mágicos o en su caso, alguna virtud especial" termino diciendo Yue  
  
"Bueno, si logramos averiguar a quien se refiere y evitamos ese sacrificio, tal vez interrumpamos las señales y la profecía no se cumpla" - dijo Kouji  
  
"Tienes razón Kouji, debemos investigar más, Hiragizawa, Yue, Kerberos, señor Kinomoto, creo que debemos dividirnos e investigar, tal vez Spinel y Ruby Moon nos puedan ayudar"  
  
"Si, es lo mejor Li, hagámoslo" dijo Eriol mientras los demás asintieron.  
  
Todos se retiraron, cada uno iba a investigar por su cuenta, mientras Shaoran salía rumbo a la habitación de Ieran Li "Ahora debo contarle a mi madre de esto"  
  
--- Hunos cuantos días después, en la oficina del jefe del Clan Li ---  
  
"Mi señora Ieran, ¿me mando llamar?"  
  
"Así es Wei"..."Necesito tu ayuda"  
  
"¿Sobre que asunto mi señora?"  
  
"Tu estas al tanto de todo cuanto esta sucediendo con la investigación de la profecía y de las acciones que han tomado mi hijo y sus amigos, sin embargo, es tiempo de que Shaoran sepa en que consiste el último requisito para asumir el puesto de jefe del Clan Li"  
  
"Pero....no cree usted que deberíamos esperar, no creo que el joven este preparado aun"  
  
"Lo sé Wei, pero el tiempo se nos viene encima, es necesario que Shaoran termine de reunir los requisitos que el Concilio dicta"  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá el joven para cumplirlo?"  
  
"Mi hijo tiene que comprometerse en matrimonio en un plazo de cuatro meses después de terminar su entrenamiento, y dado que lo acabo hace un mes, quedan tres meses para que lo haga"  
  
"Pero, el joven...no creo"  
  
"Lo se Wei, lo se.... sigue enamorado de la Maestra de Cartas"  
  
"Así es mi señora, ella sería la elegida del joven Shaoran sin duda, pero ya esta comprometida con el joven Hiragizawa"  
  
"¿Sabes Wei?, tengo mis ligeras sospechas sobre ese compromiso, la verdad, no creo que sea algo muy serio, he visto como Sakura y el chico que es la reencarnación de Clow se tratan, no veo amor entre ellos"  
  
"Entonces...."  
  
"No lo se, tu sabes que todo tiene una razón de ser"...."El tiempo dirá si me equivoco o no"  
  
"¿Cuándo se lo dirá al joven?"  
  
"Tengo planeado hacer una fiesta en tres días, en la cual invitaremos a todos los Clanes Mágicos pertenecientes al Concilio de Oriente, y en ella se anunciará que mi hijo tiene que elegir en el tiempo designado a aquella mujer que será su esposa"  
  
"Disculpe, pero ¿es necesario hacer una fiesta tan grande?"  
  
"Si, lo es, pues así Shaoran tendrá oportunidad de conocer a jóvenes de su edad y posibles candidatas para su elección, no debemos olvidar que su esposa deberá mostrar habilidades mágicas lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser una digna compañera del Jefe del Clan Li "  
  
"Pero....mi señora Ieran....usted sabe lo que pasará en tres días y...."  
  
"Wei, sé lo que piensas, estoy planeando hacer la fiesta el día del Eclipse Total de Sol para poder tener más seguridad en la Residencia y poder cuidar de mejor forma a la Maestra de Cartas,..... con todos los Clanes Mágicos aquí, es casi imposible que alguien trate de provocar que la tercer señal se cumpla,...... sabes que las personas que posiblemente están involucradas en la señal, estarán aquí, de esa forma será más fácil protegerlos,...... solo falta el hermano de la Maestra de Cartas y su amigo de Tokio, el joven Takano"......."por favor Wei mándales una invitación de inmediato o llámales para que asistan, todos los gastos correrán por mi cuenta"  
  
"Esta bien mi señora....¿y el joven?"  
  
"Como te lo dije Wei, él lo sabrá ese mismo día, por eso te pido discreción al respecto"......"Diremos que es una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del Eclipse Total de Sol, que como todos sabemos tiene influencia mágica en el mundo"  
  
"Entendido señora, con su permiso"  
  
En cuanto el mayordomo se retiro Ieran Li tomo asiento y meditaba en voz alta "Espero que esto ayude a evitar que la señal se cumpla, temo que esa persona de la cual habla el pergamino, sea mi hijo"  
  
--- Llegó el día de la Fiesta....y del Eclipse ---  
  
Todos los preparativos para la fiesta estaban listos, Mei Ling y Nakuru estaban muy emocionadas con esto, habían salido a comprar sus vestidos para la ocasión y estaban acompañadas por Tomoyo y Sakura, que aunque no tanto como las dos primeras, también estaban emocionadas, todo el ajetreo de la fiesta, les había ayudado a olvidar un poco ciertas cosas...o mejor dicho a ciertas personas.  
  
"Vamos Sakura, de prisa, tenemos que llegar rápido a casa"  
  
"Pero Mei Ling, son las 10 de la mañana y la fiesta es por la tarde, cuando aparezca el Eclipse"  
  
"Precisamente por eso, tenemos muy poco tiempo para arreglarnos"  
  
o_o Sakura estaba un tanto conmocionada con todo lo que pasaba, ella había asistido a fiestas de su escuela, pero nunca se había presentado en una fiesta como la que se iba a llevar a cabo ese día, con tanta gente y sobre todo tan elegante y poderosa, mágica y económicamente hablando.  
  
"Sakuraaaa, ¿Crees que a tu hermano le guste este vestido?"..."Aunque llego ayer, ha evitado estar conmigo, creo que le da pena pedirme que sea su pareja para asistir a la fiesta, de cualquier manera si él no me lo pide, lo haré yo, y creo que cuando me vea con este hermoso vestido no podrá resistirse a mis encantos...¿qué opinas?"  
  
"Eh, Akisuki....creo.....creo que es un poco provocativo"  
  
"¿Tu crees?....yo creo que es MARAVILLOSO!!!" El vestido de Nakuru era de color rojo brillante, completamente pegado a su cuerpo. era escotado con unos finos tirantes cruzados por la parte de atrás en la espalda la cual quedaba descubierta hasta....bueno muy abajo......a pesar de ser largo, tenia una abertura que llegaba hasta la parte media del muslo de la pierna izquierda. Se complementaba con unos guantes y zapatillas del mismo tono. Como accesorios usaba un juego con collar y aretes de rubíes.  
  
"Si Sakura, vamos, no seas tan anticuada, yo también creo que es un vestido lindo, si no fuera por que Akisuki lo tomo primero, yo lo llevaría sin duda, especialmente si es con Kouji con quien voy a asistir....ji.ji.ji"  
  
"Kouji dices????.....entonces por fin se animo a pedirte que lo acompañaras...que bueno!!!"  
  
"Ay Tomoyo!!!....tu crees que iba a esperar a que me lo pidiera.....claro que no....de ser por él nunca me lo hubiese dicho....yo fui la que lo invito para ser mi pareja"  
  
"¿¿¿Tu lo invitaste???" O_o  
  
"Claro, eso de esperar a que te inviten es algo anticuado, debemos tomar nosotras la iniciativa, eso es lo que se llama liberación femenina"  
  
"Así es, ¡VIVA LA LIBERACIÓN FEMENINA!" Grito Nakuru ^o^  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo tenían miles de gotitas cayendo por sus cabezas pues todas las personas de la tienda en la que se encontraban se les habían quedando viendo ante tal muestra de excitación de Nakuru y Mei Ling  
  
"Por cierto Sakura,.... Tomoyo ya tiene su vestido desde ayer ¿Y el tuyo?"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que...yo no se...es decir...nunca he asistido a una fiesta como ésta....la verdad es que no tengo idea de que ponerme"  
  
"Ay Sakura!!!....¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?....Sabes que siempre será un gusto ayudarte a escoger tu atuendo, no olvides que desde niñas he sido tu asesora personal de moda" *v*- Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron como dos estrellas gigantes, la idea de ayudar a su amiga a vestirse como antes le era irresistible - ."Lo único que siento es no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para .... aunque tengo algunos modelos que he hecho.....Sakura.....¿usarías uno de mis diseños?"  
  
"Cla....Claro Tomoyo, tu sabes que siempre que me has dado vestidos, los he usado, supongo que tus diseños de ahora son como para chicas de nuestra edad...¿verdad?"  
  
"Ya los veras, ji,ji,ji"  
  
"Muy bien, dado que Tomoyo, Akisuki y yo ya tenemos lo que nos vamos a poner, vayamos todas a la casa para ver como Sakura se prueba los Diseños Exclusivos de Tomoyo Daidouji!!!!"  
  
"Siiiiii" - gritaban al unísono Tomoyo y Nakuru  
  
En el camino a la casa, Sakura se imagino llegando a la fiesta con un vestido como los que diseñaba Tomoyo cuando niña, ya saben con orejas de gato o con alas de murciélago....la chica sudaba ante este pensamiento, en cuanto llegaron a la residencia Li, todas se dirigieron a la habitación de Tomoyo.  
  
"Bien aquí estamos....Sakura.......modélanos por favor" - decía animadamente Nakuru  
  
"Ay no!!!.....otra vez!!!" pensó la joven maestra de Cartas, mientras sonreía nerviosamente y era empujada por Tomoyo y Mei Ling para que entrara a probarse los vestidos (como veinte) que ya le habían elegido, incluyendo los accesorios  
  
----En otro lugar de la Residencia Li----  
  
"De verdad que esa mujer esta loca...¿cómo se le ocurre hacer una fiesta en esta situación?"  
  
"Ya Kero, tranquilizate, tu sabes perfectamente que todo esta planeado para proteger a Sakura y a todos los que se puedan ver involucrados en la tercer señal, que como es de esperarse, puede ser cualquiera de nosotros"  
  
"Yuki, tu como siempre tan comprensivo.....estoy de acuerdo con el peluche....no entiendo como, después de lo que me contaron, a la gente de esta casa se le ocurre hacer una fiesta...seguramente todo es idea de ese sujeto chino.....con tal de ver al mounstruo arreglada...." gruñía el joven de cabello oscuro....  
  
"Touya.....tu también debes comportarte, no olvides que Shaoran y su familia están haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a tu hermana"....."Mejor termina de arreglarte, ya falta poco para la fiesta"  
  
"Ni me lo digas Yuki.....con Nakuru persiguiéndome a donde quiera que voy....hasta me da miedo....además están las hermanas locas del mocoso.....esas también son todo un caso"  
  
"Bueno.....es que desde la primera vez que venimos, cuando Sakura gano el viaje hace unos años, les encantaste.....pero.....no puedes negar que tanto Fuutie, Fanren, Fimei y Shiefa, son mujeres muy guapas....y están esperando comprometerse pronto....no dudo que alguna de ellas ya te haya echado el ojo amigo" - comentaba divertidamente Yukito  
  
"Grrrr......Mejor cállate"  
  
--- Cerca de la Residencia Li ---  
  
"No entiendo para que viniste conmigo Tai Kung"  
  
"Mi querido Rye, no puedes estar solo, no en estos momentos tan importantes"  
  
"Todavía no acabo de creer lo que me dijeron tu y Koronu, si no fuera porque mi madre lo acepto..."  
  
"Te lo dije, es tu destino...."  
  
"Pero, yo no puedo hacerle daño a Sakura, bien lo sabes, a pesar de que me he sentido raro en estos días, no puedo...y espero que tu no intentes nada"..."Me rehúso a ser quien soy"- dijo el chico molesto mientras se acercaban al lugar donde lo habían invitado para la fiesta  
  
Tai Kung sonrío viendo a Rye con un poco de malicia y a la vez con compasión pensando "Lo siento Rye, pero pronto aunque tu no quieras, tendrás que hacerlo....como dije....es tu destino"..."Solo espero que Koronu haga bien su trabajo y podamos aplicar el hechizo efectivamente"  
  
--- En algún lugar de Hong Kong----  
  
"Muy bien, hoy es el día en que se presentará la tercer señal, espero que Tai Kung y Nokoru hagan bien su trabajo y me traigan a mi nieto después"...."Como me gustaría asistir a esa fiesta para ver lo que sucederá....ja,ja,ja,ja"....."Ahora debo hacer mi parte....para que Koronu y Tai Kung realicen el hechizo sin problemas"  
  
El viejo Seng tomo una espada que tenia colgada en el salón principal de la casa donde se encontraba, la miro fijamente y comenzó a recitar un hechizo, mientras se hacia a si mismo una herida en la palma de su mano izquierda"......"Por el poder que me han conferido mis ancestros, elementos de la oscuridad y del inframundo, acudan a mi y den a aquel que posee mi sangre el poder para que la señal se cumpla y el sacrificio se haga realidad"  
  
--- En la Residencia Li ---  
  
"¡¡¡Ay Sakura!!! Te ves soñada" *.* decía Tomoyo  
  
"Es verdad amiga, te ves realmente bien, estoy segura que impactaras a más de uno allá abajo" continuaba Mei Ling  
  
"Pero...es que me da pena" - decía Sakura nerviosa  
  
"Nada de eso, si te ves como una modelo"- continuaba Nakuru - ..."Oh no!!!!.....mejor me voy chicas, las veré en el salón de la fiesta, si no Touya desparecerá y no puedo permitirlo" la mujer salió casi volando de la habitación buscando al joven Kinomoto  
  
"Sakura, no tienes porque apenarte, es normal que de vez en cuando dejes que se vean algunos de tus encantos"- reía Mei Ling  
  
"Pe...pero"  
  
"Vamos Sakura, con tu traje de atletismo se ve más de tu cuerpo que con ese vestido, no te preocupes" - la tranquilizaba Tomoyo  
  
"Esta bien" dijo la Maestra de Cartas resignándose  
  
El atuendo de Sakura era de color verde, estaba compuesto de dos partes: un corsé que se anudaba por la parte trasera del cuello con unas cintas, tenia los hombros y la espalda descubiertos, y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delineando su talle de manera muy sutil, la falda era larga del mismo tono que el corsé y con unos detalles bordados en hilo color plata con pedrería verde a lo largo de una abertura que se encontraba de frente y del lado izquierdo donde se podía apreciar pierna hasta la parte media del muslo, llevaba unos zapatos calados (descubiertos) de color plata, como accesorios usaba un juego de aretes y gargantilla de plata, el cabello lo llevaba sujetado a lo alto de su nuca y dejaba caer unos mechones al frente que le daban un toque muy sensual, su maquillaje era muy sencillo y resaltaba sobre todo los ojos de la chica.  
  
"Bueno, chicas creo que ya ponto vendrán por nosotros" dijo Mei emocionada  
  
"Eh...por mi no viene nadie,....quede de verme con Eriol en el salón"  
  
"Si....también a mi me esperan en el salón"  
  
"¿Con quien vas a ir Tomoyo?"..."No nos habías dicho que tenias pareja"  
  
"No es para nada mi pareja, simplemente quede de verme con él allá"  
  
"Esta bien, pero entonces se esperan conmigo hasta que llegue Kouji por mi....por cierto ¿cómo me veo?"  
  
Mei Ling traía puesto un vestido color café tornasol que llevaba el cuello alto y no tenia mangas, era pegado y la parte de abajo era asimétrico con varias capas, tenia puestas unas zapatillas y accesorios dorados, su cabello lo había amarrado en una media cola a la cual le salían varias mechitas que había teñido levemente para esa noche, llevaba unas zapatillas y chalina del mismo tono que sus accesorios.  
  
"Se ve muy bien señorita Mei Ling" dijo el asistente de Shaoran que observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, la cual Nakuru había dejado abierta..."Perdón por el retraso"  
  
Mei Ling se puso un poco roja "No hay problema Kouji, gracias por tu cumplido"......"vamos chicas"  
  
"Eh....Mei Ling.nosotras bajaremos después, me hace falta ponerme algunas cosas" - dijo Tomoyo cerrándole el ojo  
  
"Pero Tomoyo, yo no veo que...mmmjjj" Tomoyo tapo la boca de Sakura para que no siguiera hablando  
  
"Esta bien...nos vemos en el salón" ...se despidió la china devolviéndole el guiño a Tomoyo  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo...por qué hiciste eso?"  
  
"Sakura.....es que era mejor que Mei Ling se fuera "sola" con Kouji....para darles tiempo...tu sabes"  
  
"Ahh.....si...tiempo" o.O - Sakura no entendía nada y Tomoyo reía ante la inocencia de su amiga  
  
"Esta bien amiga, vayamos al salón"  
  
"Pero...¿no que te faltaba algo?"  
  
Tomoyo cayo al suelo de la impresión ¡¡¡Sakura era tan despistada!!!  
  
"No Sakura estoy lista"  
  
"Bueno.....por cierto tu también te ves muy bien amiga"  
  
"Gracias Sakura"  
  
Tomoyo llevaba un vestido que con el movimiento y la luz reflejaba tonos entre morados y azules, al igual que los de sus otras amigas, se amoldaba a su cuerpo remarcando su cintura, su escote era leve en forma de "u" y se amarraba por el cuello con la misma tela, tenia una abertura pequeña del lado derecho que llegaba poco más arriba de su rodilla, usaba unos zapatos calados de esos que se cruzan varias veces por la pantorrilla de color negro, como accesorios llevaba unos aretes con piedras negras que hacían juego con una gargantilla y una pulsera. Su chalina era tejida con un hilo negro de seda. Llevaba el cabello suelto y lo había alaciado, dejando unas leves ondulaciones al final  
  
"Por cierto, es verdad lo que dijo Mei Ling....¿Con quien estarás en la fiesta?"  
  
"Pues con Shaoran"  
  
"ah....Shaoran.....¿te llevas bien con él verdad Tomoyo?...siempre lo hicieron"  
  
"Así es Sakura, más desde que estudiamos juntos, y como ni él ni yo tenemos pareja, decidimos ir juntos" ...."¿Y tu....porque Hiragizawa...digo Eriol no vino por ti?"  
  
"Él insistió Tomoyo, pero yo le dije que era mejor que nos viéramos allá"  
  
"Claro, él siendo tan caballeroso...."  
  
"Si, tienes razón, así que no dudo que...."  
  
Toc, toc....se escucho la puerta, que aunque seguía abierta alguien llamo  
  
"Señoritas, la fiesta esta por empezar, no deberían retrasarse más"  
  
"Esta bien Wei, ya vamos"  
  
Las dos jóvenes se disponían a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la estancia principal, después tendrían que ir por los jardines y atravesar la casa hasta llegar al salón más grande de toda la mansión.  
  
Justo momentos antes de que ellas bajaran, en la estancia se encontraron Shaoran y Eriol  
  
"Hola Li"  
  
"¿Qué tal Hiragizawa'"  
  
"Esperas a alguien"  
  
"Si....a mi pareja para la fiesta"  
  
"o_o ¿Con quien iras?"  
  
"Pues con quien más...con Tomoyo por supuesto"  
  
El que Li mencionara que Tomoyo era "su pareja" no fue muy del agrado de Eriol, ese sentimiento era algo que no había experimentado, celos. Como él sabia perfectamente lo que Li sentía aún por Sakura, sin pensar busco desquitarse  
  
"Muy bien Li, te dejo aquí....iré por mi p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-a a su habitación"  
  
Shaoran estaba que echaba chispas, pero se trato de controlar, Eriol estaba dando la espalda a las escaleras cuando vio que Shaoran súbitamente cambio de color a un rojo intenso y sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia lo alto de la escalinata con una expresión de sorpresa y admiración "No puedo creerlo, no pensé que pudiese verse más hermosa, pero así es, ¡¡¡rayos, parece una diosa!!!!, sus ojos...podría hechizarme con su mirada....como quisiera....Sakura"  
  
"Pero que te pas.....?" Eriol volteo y cayo en el mismo trance hipnótico que en el que se encontraba Li "Tomoyo.....mi pequeña y dulce niña.....se ve maravillosa, ese color le sienta tan bien, quisiera poderte decir tantas cosas pero...."  
  
Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante la presencia de los chicos y no es que se hubieran dado cuenta del efecto que habían causado, lo que pasaba es que ambos jóvenes lucían realmente bien  
  
Tanto Shaoran como Eriol llevaban un smoking negro, y cada uno lucia un diferente color de fajilla y corbata, Shaoran por su parte llevaba una corbata azul y Eriol una corbata verde, obviamente para combinar con su respectiva pareja.  
  
Los cuatro chicos reaccionaron y se pusieron bastante nerviosos. Eriol fue el primero en decir algo  
  
"Bueno, permítanme decirles que se ven estupendas las dos" Se acerco y beso la mano de cada una de ellas  
  
"Gracias Eriol, sonrío Sakura"  
  
"Si, Gracias" dijo apenada Tomoyo  
  
"¿Li, verdad que se ven muy bien?"  
  
"Ehh. Si, si claro, se ven maravillosas".- Shaoran estaba literalmente embobado al tener a Sakura de frente, no obstante tuvo que volver a la realidad...."por cierto....Tomoyo...mi madre quiere verte, creo que quiere consultarte unos detalles de la fiesta, con eso de que le ayudaste más que mis hermanas"  
  
"Pues vamos con tu madre Shaoran"...."Con su permiso, Sakura.... Eriol, nos vemos al rato"  
  
Shaoran ofreció su brazo a Tomoyo y se alejaron de la pareja que quedaba en la estancia, no sin antes él voltear a ver a Sakura y dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada que decía sin palabras lo que pensaba de cómo se veía. Sakura se ruborizo hasta casi ponerse morada  
  
"Vaya mi querida Sakura, veo que mi descendiente y tu ya se reconciliaron"  
  
"Si, Eriol, Shaoran y yo volvimos a ser amigos" Mientras iban al salón Sakura le contó a Eriol lo que había pasado días atrás  
  
--- En el salón ---  
  
La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún problema, todos estaban muy divertidos, Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling platicaban animadamente sentadas en la mesa, mientras los chicos hablaban de otras cuantas cosas, obviamente relacionadas a la magia. Al poco rato se les unieron Touya y Yukito con sus respectivas parejas, Touya obviamente con Nakuru y Yukito con una de las hermanas de Shaoran, la más alegre Futtie.  
  
"Vaya mountruo, primera vez que te veo decente"  
  
"Touya!!! No molestes a Sakura, no le hagas caso, te ves muy bien"  
  
"Gracias Yukito, hermano deberías aprender modales y ser un poco más como Yukito"  
  
"Así estoy bien gracias, no se necesitan modales para tratar con un mounstruo como tu"  
  
"Que no soy ningún mounstruooooo!!!!"  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura gritar, si existía alguien que tenia la facultad de exasperar a la chica ese era Touya, pero nadie, excepto Yukito y Kero lo sabían  
  
Sakura se apeno mucho al darse cuenta de la situación y miles de gotitas aparecieron encima de su cabeza "Lo siento chicos, perdón"  
  
"Dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda.....mona se queda"  
  
"Touya déjala en paz ya.....¿Te gustaría bailar Sakura?....Espero que no haya problema Eriol"  
  
"Claro que no , adelante"  
  
"Si Yukito, vamos"  
  
Shaoran miraba a la pista de baile, veía como Sakura reía con Yukito y como éste miraba a la chica, la forma en la que la trataba, su forma de tomarla al bailar, él ya sabia que el guardián estaba enamorado de su ama, pero ¿y ella?, estaba con Eriol claro, pero no había ninguna duda que también quería mucho a Yukito, de repente quiso ser él quien estuviese en ese momento con ella, sentía celos, unos celos terribles, volteo a mirar a Eriol que estaba placidamente platicando con Mei Ling y Tomoyo "No entiendo.....de verdad no entiendo a Hiragizawa"  
  
Sakura y Yukito regresaron a la mesa al terminar de bailar  
  
Una presencia mágica se sintió de repente y todos voltearon, bueno todos los que tenían magia, pero súbitamente la energía despareció.  
  
"Rye'??'"....."Que gusto me da verte Rye" Sakura grito de alegría y cuando se disponía a abrazar a su amigo, éste la evito  
  
"Hola Sakura, también me da gusto verte, y a los demás"  
  
"¿También a mi?"  
  
"Si Hiragizawa, también a ti"  
  
"Vaya que raro" ...."Siento diferente a Takano, hay algo extraño en él..." pensaba el joven inglés  
  
"Buenas noches jóvenes"  
  
"Buenas noche contestaron todos"  
  
"¿Papá?, Creí que ibas a seguir con tus investigaciones"  
  
"Si hija, de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero la señora Li insistió mucho en que viniera....no pude negarme"  
  
"Ah, ya veo!!!"  
  
Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que Rye no venia solo  
  
"¿No me piensas presentar Rye'"  
  
"Oh, lo siento, les presento a Tai Kung, vino acompañándome a la fiesta, es una pariente lejana"  
  
"Rye no me habías contado que tenias familiares lejanos.....Mucho gusto....Soy Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Por fin te veo de frente Maestra de cartas"...."se siente una energía fuerte en ella....probemos como va esa herida...." - sonriéndole Kai Lung apretó en ese momento la mano que Sakura le había ofrecido como muestra de saludo  
  
Sakura comenzó a sentirse débil y se tambaleo, solo dos personas notaron que la Estrella del Atardecer había emitido un leve brillo y se apago, sin embargo Shaoran que estaba a su lado reacciono de inmediato, antes que Eriol y sostuvo a la chica  
  
"¿Estas bien?".  
  
Todos se angustiaron ante este acontecimiento  
  
Sakura tratando de sostenerse y aparentando estar más repuesta respondió "Si, debe ser que me excedí en bailar, no es nada, no se preocupen por mi" y sonrió para tranquilizarlos.  
  
Entonces Yukito, dirigiéndose a Rye y Tai Kung hablo "¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?" - a la vez pensaba -"Algo raro tiene esta chica.....será mejor tenerla cerca"  
  
"Por mi esta bien"  
  
Un rato después las jóvenes se alejaron pues tenían que ir a retocarse, Kai Lung aparento ir con ellas ..."Creo que ya es hora, Koronu....¿dónde estas?"  
  
"Estoy viéndote perfectamente lindura, de verdad te ves bien"  
  
Los dos hechiceros mantenían una conversación telepática  
  
"Deja de decirme esas cosas"...."¿Estas preparado?"  
  
"Si, el viejo Seng ya hizo su parte, ahora nos toca a nosotros"  
  
"Bien, entonces comencemos"  
  
Desde sus respectivos lugares, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a recitar un hechizo al mismo tiempo juntando sus manos y dirigiendo sus dedos hacia el suelo......"Poderes de los elementos de la oscuridad, oigan el llamado de sus fieles servidores, viertan la sangre que les ha sido ofrendada, y que se cumpla el sacrificio, para que el elegido de la oscuridad retome su lugar en este mundo"  
  
"Iniciación!!!!"  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
Todo el mundo quedo paralizado, excepto aquellos que poseían magia  
  
Sakura que estaba junto con Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Nakuru en el tocador, vio como sus dos amigas caían desmayadas. Al mismo tiempo Nakuru daba paso a su verdadera identidad  
  
"Ruby Moon!!!.....¿sientes eso?"  
  
"Si Sakura....es una fuerza muy extraña....debemos ir con Eriol"  
  
Las chicas salieron corriendo del baño hacia donde estaban los demás, los cuales excepto Fujitaka, Kouji y el mismo Rye, estaban en pie. "¿Dónde están las chicas Sakura?"  
  
"Eriol....cayeron desmayadas y....." La Estrella del Atardecer comenzó a brillar nuevamente y Sakura sentía como su respiración se aceleraba  
  
"Sakura.....¿qué tienes?"  
  
"Es el anillo....es la Estrella del Atardecer!!!" gritaba un Kerberos que llegaba volando junto con Spinel Sun  
  
De momento un luz casi cegadora se presento dentro del salón, acompañada de cientos de rayos que los atacaban  
  
La Maestra de Catas se apresuro a sacar de su bolso el dije de la Estrella...."Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, LIBERATE!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura no lo hagas, estas muy débil" - gritaba a lo lejos Eriol, mientras se defendía de los ataques con ayuda de ciertos conjuros  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica de ojos verdes ya estaba usando una de sus cartas "¡¡¡Salto!!!"  
  
Los ataques eran fuertes, Kerberos y Yue trataban de acercarse a Sakura para ayudarla, pero cuando casi lo lograban tenían que defenderse nuevamente y eso evitaba que llegaran hasta donde se encontraba su ama.  
  
En cuestión de segundos, todos miraron horrorizados como un rayo se dirigía directamente a la la chica, quien estaba ocupada en defenderse por otro lado y no había notado el peligro en el que se encontraba  
  
"Cuidado Sakuraaaa!!!" - gritaron todos  
  
"Dioses de los cuatro vientos, protejan a quien por mi voluntad deseo"....."Vientoooo"  
  
Una ráfaga de viento levanto a Sakura segundos antes de que el rayo la tocara  
  
"Gracias, Shaoran"  
  
"Mejor protégete bien, vete de aquí!!!!..... no estas en condiciones de pelear" - dijo Li con severidad y preocupación  
  
Sakura sintió un dolor fuerte en el estomago, pero no se comparaba con el de su corazón al escuchar la forma en que la había hablado Shaoran. Sin embargo no podía distraerse, tenia que seguir luchando.  
  
Ruby Moon protegía a Touya que seguía despierto pues aun conservaba un poco de sus poderes, pero no tenia la capacidad de defenderse, Futtie la hermana de Shaoran ayudaba en lo que podía, sus conocimientos de magia eran básicos, al igual que los de sus hermanas que estaban en otra parte del salón haciendo lo mismo. Ieran Li buscaba llegar cerca de su hijo, pues temía lo peor.  
  
Por su lado Spinel trataba de ayudar a Eriol quien no la estaba pasando muy bien, los ataques se concentraron en él, no se daba abasto  
  
"¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!!"  
  
"¡¡¡Hiragizawa!!!!"  
  
"Ve con él, ayúdalo!!!!" - grito Touya a Ruby Moon quien no titubeo e hizo caso  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba a punto de ceder, lo veía muy mal, había recibido muchos golpes, trato de acercarse a él pero sin suerte. Shaoran estaba también desesperado, pero más que por Hiragizawa era por ella "Seguramente va a hacer todo lo posible para defenderlo, no puedo dejar que le pase nada, ella se pondrá triste....." La mirada de Shaoran reflejo decisión  
  
Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos, un rayo iba directo a Eriol, un rayo que nadie podría detener, en ese instante......alguien lo intercepto con su cuerpo....  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" - Grito una incrédula Sakura  
  
"No lo hagas, NOOOOO"- Gritaba también Eriol  
  
Todo se detuvo, los rayos desparecieron, pero las personas que habían caído dormidas, seguían estándolo  
  
"Nooo, no puede ser, ¿por qué lo hiciste, por qué?" - Sakura lloraba, llego corriendo hacia el lugar donde había parado el rayo  
  
Eriol no podía creerlo, sus ojos no aceptaban lo que acababa de ver.....en un acto de desesperación tomo el cuerpo que lo había salvado y lo agito con desesperación, las lágrimas caían por su rostro "Tomoyo, Tomoyo....háblame por favor.....¿Qué has hecho pequeña, qué has hecho?"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!......Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba aquí.....pude haberlo evitado.....Madre ¿por qué me impidió acercarme'" - Shaoran miraba a su madre enojado.....pero prefiero continuar con eso después, primero estaba Tomoyo  
  
"Debemos llevarla a un hospital " - dijo Kerberos  
  
"No.....no respira.....no puede ser!!!!!" Eriol estaba como nunca nadie antes lo hubiese imaginado ver, lloraba como un niño, a su lado Sakura lloraba también tomando la mano de su amiga  
  
La joven de ojos violáceos emitió un leve quejido y eso los ánimo  
  
"Tomoyo????"  
  
La chica abrió con dificultad sus ojos y lo vio a él, con trabajo sonrío y le dijo "Er....Eriol.???...qu....que bueno"  
  
"Niña, no hables, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, guarda tus fuerzas"  
  
"No....no...ya no pue...puedo...tenia que salvarte....tenia que hacerlo"  
  
Los ojos de Eriol derramaban lágrimas en abundancia...."No entiendo Tomoyo....¿por qué?"  
  
La chica levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla del ingles "...Tu....tu y Sakura.....deben ser felices" - mientras decía esto varias lagrimas caían por sus casi transparentes mejillas  
  
Al escuchar esto todos comprendieron.....Eriol lloro con más fuerza mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la joven, sentía como la fuerza de la chica desaparecía, justo en ese momento noto en su mano algo duro, miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era una piedra amatista con forma de lagrima, recordó la tercer señal, miro a Tomoyo angustiado y ella en su ultimo aliento le dijo "Te......Te Amo"  
  
"Nooo,....Tomoyo NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
En ese momento, una aureola de luz brillante se formaba en el cielo, el Eclipse Total de Sol estaba en todo su esplendor  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Notas de autora: Pues bien, aquí esta un capitulo más de Reencuentros y Magia, perdonen por la espera, como les había dicho, ando con mucha tarea, pero me di un tiempo para continuar con esta historia.  
  
¿Qué les pareció?....Creo que algunos querrán matarme por lo que la paso a Tomoyo....discúlpenme era necesario, pero...... se supone que solo los seres con magia estaban despiertos ¿por qué Tomoyo no estaba dormida? , lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
¿Qué paso con Rye, por qué no quedo despierto?, ¿Los demás se habrán dado cuenta de que Tai Kung tuvo que ver en todo esto?  
  
Ojala haya sido de su agrado, les prometo que no tardare tanto en actualizar la historia, espero con ansia sus reviews.  
  
Creo que en una semana estará lista la continuación, si algo no sale mal con la escuela O_^  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
SaKuRa wEN 


	10. El corazón del mago , la cuarta señal

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Ahora si, Lo siento de verdad, perdónenme!!!! me tarde muchísimo, lo sé lo se, he tenido ciertos problemitas que me han estado quitando el sueño y la inspiración no me llegaba, pero aquí estoy, esperando que les agrade este capitulo. Y para no perder la costumbre, agradezco sus reviews, ya son más de 80 y me siento sumamente feliz, de verdad no creí que llegara a tener lectores tan fieles como ustedes eso me hace sentir de verdad muy muy bien ^o^  
  
Como siempre mis agradecimientos personalizados (ahora son muchos)  
  
LadyAna: Mi intención no era hacerlos llorar, solo imprimirle un poco de emoción al capitulo anterior, este capitulo tiene cosas alegres, espero sea de tu agrado y bueno sobre la reacción de Shaoran sobre el compromiso ya no hace falta mucho eh, estate pendiente  
  
Celina Sosa: mi querida amiga, gracias por tu opinión acerca de esta humilde fanática de CCS ( es decir yo) de verdad que haces que me sonroje , por favor lee y dime que piensas de este capitulo.  
  
Bluegirl88: sobre lo del compromiso tal vez pronto se aclare todo, y bueno lo de Tomoyo....era necesario sacrificarla, ya veras que pasa en este capitulo ok  
  
Lizzy: Lo que paso con Tomoyo era necesario, pero no te preocupes demasiado ok. Sigue leyendo  
  
Ciakaira: Gracias por decir que tengo talento, pero.....no es para tanto, simplemente escribo algo que me gusta, es todo. Por favor espero tu opinión de este capitulo.  
  
Undine: Como siempre, gracias por seguir este fic, y bueno, espero que este capitulo se te haga interesante  
  
Kanna Sagara: las preguntas que me hiciste en tu review, las veras contestadas en este capitulo, por favor continua leyendo y dándome tus opiniones  
  
Kali: Gracias mil por las felicitaciones, me siento tan bien cuando alguien me dice que le gusta mi historia y más si es alguien que le gusta CCS como a mi, espero que sea de tu gusto este capitulo.  
  
Liz24: Gracias por tu comentarios, este capitulo, bueno, creo que te gustara, no te digo nada más solo leelo ok.  
  
Azkaban: Gracias por decir que eres fan de este fic, de verdad que es algo importante para mi y que bueno que te gusta, espero tus comentarios, sigue leyendo.  
  
Pola: por favor, por favor, ya no mas halagos!!!!, de verdad que eres muy linda al decir que escribo bien, gracias!!!! ojala opines lo mismo de este capitulo.  
  
Lou_asuka: me da gusto que te sea interesante el fic y bueno, tratare de meter más situaciones inesperadas, pero en este capitulo no, sigue leyendo ok. Gracias por el review  
  
Kala: Sobre Tomoyo, lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas leyendo. Muchas muchas gracias por escribir tu opinión  
  
Sakurita Lee: En este fic hay un poco más de S&S espero que te agrade la escena que puse ok. Gracias por tu review  
  
Joshy-Cz: Gracias por su opinión, ustedes son unos de mis autores favoritos y recibir un review de felicitación de su parte es para mi lo máximo, gracias otra vez, espero sigan leyendo y dándome su opinión, que yo sigo pendiente de su fic.  
  
Claudia: Sobre el por qué Touya se quedo despierto, lo revelare en otro capitulo no en este, pero creeme todo tiene una razón de ser. Por lo demás, tendrás un poco de S&S y ojala de guste. Muchas gracias por tu review  
  
Misao_Sagara: Mi queridísima y fiel lectora, creo que en este capitulo se resolverán unas cuantas cosas (o por lo menos una si, ja,ja,ja), espero que te guste, como siempre es muy grato para mi leer tu opinión y me encanta que sigas el fic, espero tus comentarios nuevamente ok. Muchas gracias  
  
Pequeña Saku: Bueno la lágrima, era de Tomoyo y el por qué se convirtió en una piedra preciosa eso lo sabrás hasta el siguiente capitulo, por lo demás espero que te guste lo que escribí en esta ocasión. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Flor de Cerezo: La lagrima es de Tomoyo y se convirtió en piedra preciosa, pero más adelante sabrás por qué, sobre si sacrificaré a Li o no, bueno, no lo se, tal vez sea necesario un poco de sufrimiento , pero....mejor sigue leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario  
  
Y bien, TERMINEEEE!!!, nuevamente MIL GRACIAS a todos los que se toman la molestia de mandarme un review y también gracias a todos aquellos que no lo hacen pero leen el fic.  
  
Ahora si, continuemos con la historia.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 10 EL CORAZÓN DEL MAGO, LA CUARTA SEÑAL  
  
--- En la mansión Li --  
  
Se encontraba solo en los jardines de la mansión, sentado en una banca frente al lago artificial. Habían pasado días sin que probara apenas un poco de alimento, no podía, .....ella.....su voz.....ya no la podría escuchar. Las últimas palabras que escucho de sus labios, la voz de aquella chica diciéndole que lo amaba lo torturaba mentalmente. Lágrimas silenciosas asomaban por sus ojos rememorando la imagen de aquel fatídico día. Se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y retiro las lágrimas de sus mejillas.  
  
"Eriol.....te hemos estado buscando desde hace rato, sé que quieres estar solo, pero.....eso no cambiará las cosas....ya es bastante con que Sakura....bueno, tu sabes como esta y tu actitud no ayuda mucho"  
  
"Yukito..... lo que le paso a Tomoyo fue mi culpa....el que debería de haber recibido ese impacto debí ser yo ....TU LO VISTE!!!! estaba dirigido a mi y yo....no pude...no pude...." Eriol apretaba los puños con furia, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo  
  
Yukito se sentó a su lado y lo tomo por un hombro..."Ninguno de nosotros pudo preverlo, de haber sido así, no lo hubiésemos permitido, lo sabes bien....además no solo tu sufres lo que paso, Mei Ling, Sakura, Shaoran, yo mismo y todos los demás nos sentimos muy mal, pero necesitamos de ti para evitar que continúe esto"  
  
En eso Shaoran aparecía por el lugar donde estaban platicando Yukito y Eriol, pero ellos no se percataron de eso, algo que dijeron lo sorprendió y se detuvo antes de llegar a donde estaban ellos.  
  
"Sabes Yukito....sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero.....ya no me importa lo que pase, pues siento que no podré hacer nada, si no fui capaz de proteger a Tomoyo que es la mujer que amo....menos podré hacer otra cosa"  
  
"¿Quéeee???"......"¿Qué has dicho Hiragizawa???" Shaoran estaba impactado al escuchar la confesión de Eriol....."¿Cómo que la mujer que amas es Tomoyo? En un segundo Shaoran tomo por el cuello a Eriol, estaba sumamente enojado "¡Y Sakura!.....¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto?....ella....ella es tu prometida"  
  
"Pero ¿qué pasa aquí?" Mei Ling había llegado al escuchar los gritos de su primo  
  
"Pasa Mei, que este imbécil, se ha estado burlando de Sakura...."  
  
La hábil intervención de Yukito impidió que Shaoran soltara un buen golpe a Eriol, quien solo miraba tristemente hacia la nada.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?"  
  
Yukito miró a Mei Ling y con solo eso, ella se dio cuenta de que era a lo que se refería su primo.  
  
"...Mmmm....entiendo"  
  
"Mei Ling!!!!!...¿Cómo lo puedes tomar así?"  
  
"Tsukishiro, Eriol....creo que no tiene caso seguir mintiendo"  
  
"¿De que hablas Mei Ling?....¡¡¡Demonios!!!.....por favor explícate"  
  
"No Li, el que tiene que explicar las cosas...soy yo" Eriol tomo fuerzas y comenzó a hablar  
  
--- En una de las habitaciones de la mansión ---  
  
Una joven lloraba, sus ojos por lo general verdes, estaban teñidos de un color rojo, de tanto llorar  
  
"Sakurita....no puedes seguir así"  
  
"Kero....¿Cómo me puedes pedir esto?....¿Acaso no te duele lo que paso con Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura....tu mejor que nadie sabe que ella al igual que tu son dos de las personas que mas he querido en mi vida....no es justo que me digas eso"  
  
"Lo siento.....solo que, no puedo dejar de pensar en que lo que paso es mi culpa"  
  
"Estas loca!!!! ...¿Por qué piensas eso?"  
  
"Kero, ¿no te diste cuenta?, Tomoyo se sacrifico por qué quería que Eriol y yo fuéramos felices, esas fueron sus palabras, ella lo amaba Kero, por eso hizo lo que hizo"  
  
"Pero....."  
  
"Cuando eramos niñas, Tomoyo me dijo una vez que ella sería feliz si el ser que amaba lo era aunque fuera con otra persona" dijo sollozando  
  
"Y...¿eso que tiene que ver con que tu te culpes?"  
  
"Kero, me siento tan mal....el amor de Tomoyo es Eriol, y ella debe haber sufrido mucho al saber lo de nuestro supuesto compromiso, y ese amor hizo que ella prefiriera sacrificarse por ver feliz a Eriol, pensando en que debía estar conmigo"  
  
"....Pero eso no quiere decir que tu tengas la culpa, simplemente las cosas deben pasar porque así debe ser, tu sabes perfectamente que las coincidencias no existen"  
  
"No!!!, me niego a pensar que era inevitable lo que paso....no quiero...."....."Por eso...por eso.....voy a remediar las cosas"..."Y ni tu ni nadie va a impedírmelo"  
  
La chica tomo su libro de cartas y su llave de poder  
  
"Sakura ..¿Qué vas a hacer?"  
  
"Lo siento Kero....perdóname"  
  
Sakura utilizo la carta "Vuelo" y salió por una de las ventanas de la habitación, después utilizó a "Candado" para cerrar la puerta y ventanas y así evitar que Kero la siguiera.  
  
"Sakuraaaaa!!!!"  
  
--- En algún lugar de Hong Kong ----  
  
"Perfecto....ya solo quedan 3 señales....y la profecía se cumplirá"  
  
"Si mi señor, todo ha salido de acuerdo a sus planes"  
  
"Y debo decirte Koronu, que has hecho un buen trabajo al igual que Tai Kung"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
"¿Y como va el entrenamiento de mi nieto?"  
  
"Bueno, usted sabe que iba ser difícil, especialmente por el sentimiento que tiene hacia la Maestra de cartas"  
  
"Lo sé...como siempre lo he dicho...el amor es algo que solo estorba"  
  
"Si usted lo dice...."  
  
"Claro que así es!!!!....y por favor basta de hablar de esa tontería, me irrita....dime, ¿cómo va Rye?"  
  
"Es muy fuerte señor, demasiado, la verdad yo pensé que aquel día que lo trajimos ante usted, sería nuestro final"  
  
"Ja, ja, ja....Bueno Koronu....es el heredero de mi Clan....el representante de la Magia Obscura y no es fácil que él lo acepte, por eso nos dio esa muestra de poder, tu sabes....los jóvenes son rebeldes....sin embargo yo mismo me sorprendí del gran avance que se dio con el hechizo de Iniciación"  
  
"Si, ya ve que después lo trato a usted como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de ver"  
  
"Así es, y en estos días he hablado con él de muchas cosas, le he hecho ver la importancia que tiene y sobre todo la importancia de su misión" ....."Y en su interior lo sabe perfectamente, por eso aquel día que se manifestó la tercer señal, él mismo fingió haber caído desmayado, para aparentar"  
  
"Si señor Seng, esa fue una muestra de que no puede negarse al llamado de su naturaleza mágica"  
  
"Exacto Koronu, lo único que falta es que la cuarta señal se cumpla, esa señal tiene que ver con él, y servirá para que se olvide de ese "amor" absurdo que siente por la muchachita esa" – un brillo de malicia asomaba por las pupilas del viejo  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasará?  
  
"Descuida, pronto lo sabrás"  
  
--- En un hospital de Hong Kong ---  
  
"Vamos Sonomi, tienes que tomar algo"  
  
"....No puedo...no puedo dejarla sola"  
  
"Sonomi.... afuera esta Touya y la señorita Akisuki, ellos la cuidaran"  
  
La empresaria acepto con desgano la propuesta de Fujitaka, y se fue junto con él a la cafetería. Había volado desde Estados Unidos al enterarse que su hija había sufrido un "accidente" supuestamente una caída muy fuerte que la había dejado en estado de coma.  
  
"Vaya....pobrecita niña....mira que hacer lo que hizo"  
  
"Lo sé Nakuru, ella es mi prima, ha sido la mejor amiga de Sakura, y verla así de verdad que me hace sentir muy mal"  
  
"Es el amor Touya, el amor nos hace hacer cosas impensables"  
  
"¡¡¡Es verdad!!!!....ella...ella se sacrifico porque no quería que le pasara nada a Hiragizawa"  
  
"Si, y Eriol esta muy mal por eso,,,,,después de todo, es la mujer que ama"  
  
"¿QUEEEEE?".....¿Y mi hermana?"  
  
"Mi querido Touya, creo que debo decirte algo, pero....por favor pon mucha atención" La joven comenzó a relatar a Touya todo.....  
  
Después de que Tomoyo había dicho a Eriol que lo amaba, el día del Eclipse Total de Sol, todo en el salón había vuelto a la normalidad, inmediatamente la llevaron a un Hospital del cual eran socios los Li y en el que se podían tratar asuntos relacionados a enfermedades normales y accidentes o eventos provocados por magia.  
  
Tomoyo presentaba signos de golpes, y había caído en un profundo sueño, del cual no se podía despertar, era claro que estaba provocado por Magia Obscura. Ni Eriol ni Shaoran tenían el poder suficiente como para revertir ese tipo de magia, el conjuro que se debía emplear era demasiado fuerte pues implicaba mucho desgaste por parte de quien lo hacia, pues se utilizaban ciertas técnicas que solo quien poseía Magia Combinada y Magia de Ensoñación podía hacer, además de que esa persona debía tener un alma pura y capacidad de amar incondicionalmente. No había nadie que conocieran capaz de hacerlo. Lo malo era que después de cierto tiempo, ese sueño que Tomoyo padecía sería imposible de revertir, dejándola en ese estado eternamente.  
  
--- En la mansión Li ---  
  
"Entonces......¿todo fue un engaño?"  
  
"Shaoran,.... era necesario, ya Eriol te lo contó todo"....decía Mei Ling "Bueno todo, excepto que Sakura te sigue amando" – pensó  
  
"Pero....¿cómo es posible que lo hicieran?....son unos inconscientes, por su culpa Tomoyo esta como esta"  
  
Eriol sintió un gran dolor al escuchar esas palabras, pues era algo que el sentía, pero oírlo de alguien más hacia que ese sentimiento fuera peor.  
  
"Shaoran, mide tus palabras, date cuenta del sufrimiento de Eriol, y también del de Sakura...tu sabes perfectamente que ellos nunca permitirían que nada malo le pasará a Tomoyo, lo sabes de sobra, no te ofusques y piensa con la cabeza y no con el estomago" – Yukito hablaba con severidad y enojo al joven chino, quien nunca pensó verlo así  
  
"Yukito tiene razón Shaoran, no seas injusto, ellos han sufrido mucho por esto, no los hagas sentir peor"  
  
"Mmjjjj...creo que tienes razón Mei, me deje llevar por la impotencia, es que...tu sabes que Tomoyo se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga, y saber que tal vez..."  
  
"No, no lo digas por favor.....no puede quedarse así para siempre, debemos pensar en algo"  
  
"Hiragizawa, tu y yo sabemos lo que se debe hacer, el punto es que no existe un mago con esos poderes y la capacidad de hacerlo, actualmente no hay nadie conocido que sepa utilizar la Magia de Ensoñación a la perfección, pues es una magia que solo uno entre mil magos nacen con ella "  
  
"Si, lo sé...pero tal vez yo podría..."  
  
"Ni lo sueñes Eriol, tal vez tu tengas algo de Magia Combinada, pero tratar de averiguar si eres capaz de crear un hechizo de "Ensueño" sería muy peligroso" – acabando de decir esto Yukito se transformo en Yue - "Kerberos me esta llamando, .....¡¡¡¡algo paso con Sakura!!!!"  
  
"¿¿¿¿Cómo que algo paso????.....Yue, a dónde vas??"- grito Shaoran  
  
Los chicos y Mei Ling corrieron siguiendo al guardián, y llegaron hasta la habitación donde Kero se encontraba encerrado  
  
"Sakura utlizó a "Candado"- dijo Yue  
  
"Pero..¿para qué?" – preguntaba Mei Ling  
  
"Aaabrraaaanmeee!!!!, gritaba Kerberos desde adentro"  
  
"Vamos Li, utilicemos ambos nuestro poder para quitar el sello que dejo Sakura en la habitación con la carta" comento Eriol  
  
"No es necesario, Candado es una carta que esta bajo mi poder" – dijo Yue, mientras tomaba su frente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y cerraba los ojos, en un instante la barrera de Candado se rompió  
  
Kerberos ya en su identidad real, salió apresurado -"Tenemos que ir tras Sakura!!!"  
  
"¿Qué paso Kerberos?" – cuestiono el otro guardián  
  
"No hay tiempo, tenemos que buscarla.....creo que .....¡¡¡creo que tratara de hacer el hechizo!!!"-  
  
"No, no es posible, si lo intenta puede morir!!!!" – decía un angustiado Shaoran  
  
"Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, debemos irnos ya, Mei Ling llama al hospital, tal vez Nakuru y Kinomoto, puedan impedir que Sakura haga una locura" – continuo Eriol  
  
Todos salieron apresuradamente hacia el hospital  
  
---- En el hospital ---  
  
"Hermano...¿cómo esta Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mounstruo..¿Qué haces aquí?....tendrías que estar descansando"  
  
"No hermano, ya descanse lo suficiente, es mejor que ustedes lo hagan, vayan a la cafetería a tomar algo, acabo de ver a mi papá y a la señora Sonomi allá, ¿por qué no los acompañan?...mientras yo me quedo con Tomoyo"  
  
Touya miro a Sakura suspicazmente, algo le decía que ella le ocultaba algo, inmediatamente desecho la idea, "Estoy paranoico" – pensó- "Esta bien mounstruo, no tardamos.......Vamos Nakuru" – últimamente para Touya era más soportable el hecho de estar con la chica, parecía que ya no le era tan indeseable su compañía.  
  
En cuanto salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo, Sakura volteo a ver a su amiga, odiaba verla así, conectada a tantos aparatos y con su apariencia tan frágil..."No te preocupes Tomoyo....descuida....todo saldrá bien" - la joven, sonriendo levemente y con una gran decisión, tomo su dije..."Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo...LIBERATE!!!!"....."ILUSIÓN"...."ESCUDO"  
  
Sakura utilizo su primer carta para engañar a todo aquel que se dirigiera a la habitación y la segunda para evitar que alguien entrara.  
  
"Bien....yo tengo la Magia Combinada....y supuestamente debo ocupar Magia de Ensoñación.....tal vez...tal vez si utilizo esta carta......"¡¡SOÑAR!!" (no es la misma que la carta SUEÑO que hace dormir a las personas, SOÑAR es la carta que permite ver los sueños que son premoniciones)....."Ahora, solo tengo que tratar de inventar algún hechizo que me ayude a entrar al sueño de Tomoyo y traerla de regreso,......ya se!!!!"Carta que bajo mi mandato te encuentras, permite que tu dueña entre al sueño de esta chica que se encuentra bajo los influjos de Magia Obscura"....¡¡¡ENSOÑACIÓN!!!  
  
Un destello se hizo presente en la habitación. Sakura sintió que todo le daba vueltas, estaba en una especie de remolino y ella volaba dentro de él, después de unos segundos pudo apreciar el sonido de una voz.....esa voz .....era la de Tomoyo.....estaba cantando, se escuchaba triste. Finalmente Sakura pudo tocar piso aunque sólo lo noto porque sus pies tocaron algo firme, pero no veía nada, todo era obscuro – "Tomoyoooo!!!!...¿dónde estas?....Tomoyooooo!!! ...contesta por favor, soy yo, Sakura"  
  
"¿Sakura?......Sakuraaaaaa, aquí estoy"  
  
La joven de ojos verdes escucho el grito de su amiga y a pesar de no ver nada, siguió el sonido de la voz. Finalmente encontró a Tomoyo.  
  
La chica de cabello negro pudo ver a su amiga y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"......"Se supone....bueno supongo que estoy.....estoy muerta ¿no?"  
  
"Tomoyo, que cosas dices, no estas muerta, ¿si no como podría yo venir hasta aquí?"  
  
"Es verdad, pero.....no comprendo....."  
  
Sakura le contó entonces a Tomoyo acerca del hechizo del que había sido presa y cómo era posible que ella regresara al mundo real.  
  
"Entonces......quiere decir que estoy soñando.....y que tu viniste hasta acá arriesgándote......Sakura ¿cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?....."  
  
La joven maestra no la dejo continuar....."Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga y no podía permitir que siguieras así"  
  
"Pero.....Eriol.....debe estar preocupado por ti.....al igual que todos los demás....por eso yo...."  
  
"Lo sé amiga......sé que estas enamorada de él....tu misma lo dijiste antes de caer en este sueño.....sé que por eso te sacrificaste.....no tenias que hacerlo"  
  
"....Sakura....yo....es...este...." – Tomoyo trato de sobre ponerse al comentario de la chica y cambio su actitud de tristeza a molestia....¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?.....De no haberlo hecho tu y él......no podrían ser felices"  
  
"Tomoyo.....creo que te debo una explicación.....lo de Eriol y yo.....nuestro compromiso....no es lo que todos creen"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
Entonces la joven decidió de una vez por todas contarle a Tomoyo sobre lo del compromiso, claro que el hecho de que Eriol la amaba no lo toco, eso no le correspondía a ella. Cuando termino de relatar todo lo sucedido continúo diciendo con tono triste y sentimiento de culpa "Lo siento"...."Todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa....debí habértelo aclarado desde un principio"  
  
"No Sakura....no debes sentirte mal....era algo que tenían que hacer, de cualquier manera, aunque yo......aunque yo....lo amé....se que no soy correspondida"  
  
"Tomoyo.....te puedo asegurar que...." la joven iba a continuar pero súbitamente comenzó a sentirse mal, el dolor en su herida volvía a presentarse y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse  
  
"Sakura!!! ¿Qué tienes?" preguntaba angustiada su amiga...."Ya sé!!!!, tu misma me acabas de contar sobre lo del hechizo para despertarme.....has cometido una tontería!!!!!.....y por mi culpa"  
  
"No....no es tu culpa....yyy..yo no podía permitir que siguieras así...no podía" – La joven cayo al suelo respirando agitadamente  
  
Tomoyo pudo ver como la Estrella del Atardecer emitía un brillo "Pero.....¿qué pasa?....Sakura....debes regresar, si permaneces aquí corres el riesgo de quedarte atrapada según lo que me has contado....por favor....déjame aquí ....yo estaré bien"  
  
"No....no puedo dejarte aquí"  
  
"Por favor Sakura....por favor vete, no te arriesgues más" – decía angustiadamente  
  
"NO....no quieroooooooo" Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo y al momento de gritar el sello de su poder apareció bajo su silueta....cientos de luces brillantes la rodearon y poco a poco se pudo apreciar que de la nada aparecía una carta....una nueva carta  
  
Pasaron unos segundos, las dos chicas se vieron envueltas en un remolino, de repente todo era obscuro...Sakura cayo desmayada.  
  
--- Fuera de la habitación ---  
  
"Ese mounstruo....me las va a pagar"  
  
"Touya ¡Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta!"  
  
"Vamos Yue...no pierdas la calma.....debemos concentrarnos para romper este barrera que formo Sakura con Escudo y entrar al cuarto, ya bastante nos retrasamos con Ilusión" – decía Eriol  
  
"Rayos!!!!!....es demasiado fuerte!!!!!" – Shaoran estaba muy preocupado trataba de romper la barrera con algunos conjuros ayudado de su espada, podía sentir la energía de Sakura y se preocupo aún más cuando esta disminuyo considerablemente, entonces la barrera despareció.  
  
El primero en entrar fue Yue y al ver a su ama tirada en el suelo sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. La tomo en sus brazos "Sakura!!!! Contéstame, Sakura reacciona por favor!!!!"  
  
Eriol y Shaoran se acercaron....el primero paso su mano izquierda por la frente de la chica y dijo..."Sólo esta cansada, empleo mucha magia, debemos dejarla descansar", Shaoran por su parte hubiese querido estar cerca de ella, pero el guardián parecía no querer alejarla de su lado  
  
Todos estaban preocupados, la joven se veía muy mal y Mei Ling noto algo "Eh....ella tiene algo en su mano"  
  
Eriol se acerco y lo tomo "Pero.....si es una carta."  
  
Kerberos que también estaba ahí dio un grito al ver la imagen de la carta "QUEEEE???, esta es una carta que no conocía"  
  
"Así es, Sakura creo esta nueva carta con su poder, y lo hizo gracias al sentimiento que tiene hacia Tomoyo" - continuo Yue  
  
Entonces Shaoran tomo la carta en sus manos y leyó su nombre "AMISTAD"  
  
Sakura despertó "¿Qué....qué pasó? – entonces recordó todo y se levanto rápidamente "Tomoyo....estuve con ella!!!!!"  
  
"Eres una tonta!!!!! PLAF!!!! – Mei Ling acababa de darle un golpe en la mejilla – "¡Cómo se te ocurre.....sabes que pudiste haber muerto!"  
  
Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no por el golpe, bajo la mirada y dijo "Pero.....de nada sirvió.....ella.....ella sigue igual"  
  
"Basta Mei Ling....ella esta sufriendo, no es necesario que la regañes"  
  
"Pero Shaoran...."  
  
Sakura volteo a ver al chico que la defendía por un instante, después desvió su mirada y se acercó a la cama donde yacía su amiga. Eriol estaba a un lado, mirando el cuerpo frágil de la joven que amaba "Lo siento Eriol.....no pude hacerlo...."  
  
"Descuida Sakura.....lo importante es que tu estas bien"  
  
"NOOOO, No, no.....soy una inútil!!!!, no pude ayudar a mi mejor amiga...no pude" – Sakura cayo en un llanto histérico mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama de Tomoyo y apoyaba su cabeza en ella...."Váyanse.....váyanse....dejénme sola...por favor dejénme sola con ella"  
  
Shaoran se iba a acercar a ella, pero la mirada de Yue lo detuvo.  
  
Todos estaban saliendo de la habitación cuando Sakura sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabeza "ehh....¿Tomoyo??!!!,,,, Tomoyo...estas despierta!!!"  
  
Al escuchar esto todos regresaron apresuradamente, Eriol no podía creerlo, miro a Tomoyo y esta lo volteo a ver dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!, estas despierta.....regresaste" grito el joven ingles casi llorando de emoción y sin pensarlo la abrazo.  
  
"Bravo Sakura lo hiciste!!!!" – decía Kerberos emocionado  
  
"Si, Sakura, lo hiciste y lo mejor de todo es que no te paso nada" – continuo Yue acariciando la mejilla de su ama  
  
Ante el gesto del guardián Shaoran ya no tuvo ninguna duda y en su mente apareció un pensamiento "También Yue, siente lo mismo que Yulkito...la ama" – pero prefirió no seguir pensando en esto y hablo "Y lo mejor de todo es que creaste una nueva carta"  
  
"Ehhh....¿una nueva carta?"  
  
"Si...mírala" – le dijo Mei  
  
Sakura tomo en sus manos la carta y con lágrimas de felicidad la abrazo fuertemente, después volteo a mirar a su amiga y le mostró la carta.  
  
Tomoyo seguía estando abrazada por Eriol, pero eso no pudo evitar que pronunciara unas palabras mientras lloraba levemente también "Gracias Sakura....muchas gracias"  
  
"Alguien viene, debemos transformarnos Yue"  
  
Ambos guardianes tomaron la forma de sus identidades falsas  
  
Sonomi estaba entrando a la habitación de su hija pues se dio cuenta de que había varias personas dentro de ella y no pudo evitar gritar de alegría. "¡Tomoyo?"...Hija...estas bien...estas despierta!!!"  
  
"Si mamá....Sakura....ella....me ayudo a despertar"  
  
"Gracias Sakura...Gracias"  
  
Desde la puerta de la habitación Fujitaka sonreía mirando la escena y pensaba "Estoy orgulloso de ti hija"  
  
"Pero...¿QUÉ HACES TU ABRAZANDO A MI HIJA!!!...."Degenerado!!!!....no te aproveches de que esta convaleciente"  
  
Ante el grito de Sonomi, Eriol salto de la cama y cayo al suelo  
  
Todos los demás tenían unas gotas resbalando por su nuca  
  
"Mamá, tranquilízate....es Eriol.... mi amigo de Inglaterra...¿no lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Claro que lo recuerdo.....es el estúpido que te ha hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo"  
  
"¡MAMÁ!" Tomoyo estaba roja después del comentario de su madre  
  
Eriol se quedo pasmado al oír las palabras de la empresaria, iba a decirle algo a Tomoyo pero en ese instante entro a la habitación una enfermera  
  
"Vaya...pero si estas despierta....llamare al doctor en seguida para que te vea....les pido por favor que se retiren, tenemos que revisar a la paciente, no debe esforzarse por favor déjenla descansar"  
  
Eriol titubeo, pero se animo a preguntar "¿puedo quedarme con ella?"  
  
"¿QUÉ DICES????...yo me quedare con ella, yo soy su madre, tu no tienes ningún derecho para estar aquÍ"  
  
"Mamá, por favor, calma....esta bien....si...si se quedan los dos" dijo apenada la joven de ojos violáceos  
  
"Esta bien, como tu quieras – dijo Sonomi suspirando con resignación- ".pero que te quede claro degenerado, no pienses que te quitare la vista de encima, no dejare que te propases con mi hija"  
  
Por la frente de Tomoyo caían varias gotitas al igual que en la de Eriol.  
  
--- Unos días después ---  
  
Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión Li, venia de los jardines donde acababa de terminar sus practicas de magia como todos los días, sin embargo, desde aquel día en que creo una nueva carta se sentía más y más cansada, además de que el dolor de su herida de vez en cuando se presentaba.  
  
Al siguiente día iba a regresar a clases, acababan de terminar sus tramites para ingresar a la Universidad de Hong Kong iba a estudiar junto con Mei Ling con quien compartía carrera, Tomoyo y por supuesto Shaoran.  
  
Se dirigía a su habitación para darse un baño y al doblar por uno de los pasillos, una melodía llamo su atención –"Esa música......esa música yo la conozco" – dijo en voz baja – "Pero....¿de donde viene?" la chica avanzo hasta donde provenía el sonido.  
  
En unos momentos se encontró frente a la puerta de una sala de estar en donde por lo regular Tomoyo, Mei Ling y de vez en cuando Shaoran hacían sus tareas de la Universidad. "Será Mei Ling"  
  
La chica entro a la habitación y entonces lo vio, era él, estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta y se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado y sin imaginarse quien era dijo enojado "Ya les he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy haciendo mis deberes de la Universidad"  
  
"Lo...lo siento"  
  
Al oír la voz de quien le contestaba Shaoran sintió que la mesa, el suelo y todo a su alrededor se movía, se levanto como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a sus pies....."Sakura!!!!.....No....no pensé que fueras tu....."  
  
"Perdóname...no era mi intención interrumpirte.....eh....eh....mejor me voy"  
  
"No!!!!....espera" – el chico se apresuro hacia ella y en un acto instintivo la tomó por el brazo  
  
Sakura al sentir la mano de Shaoran se ruborizo, lo mismo paso con el joven, quien la soltó inmediatamente "Disculpa...."  
  
"No, no te preocupes....Shaoran" – en un segundo se encontró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos  
  
Un silencio se apodero del lugar, pero no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, ambos chicos sintieron como si nada estuviera a su alrededor, solo ellos, mirándose, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, las ganas de abrazarse, de decirse cuanto se amaban estaban ahí latentes.  
  
Sakura tenia que levantar un poco su cabeza para mirarlo pues el chico era muy alto, ella le llegaba a penas a los hombros, se sentía tan indefensa ante él, era la única persona capaz de hacerla sentir así. "Mi querido Shaoran, como quisiera decirte lo mucho que me hiciste falta y que no he dejado de amarte" - pensaba  
  
Por su parte Shaoran solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, un vaivén de emociones lo invadían, ahora sabia que no estaba comprometida con Eriol, pero....no sabía que era lo que ella sentía, seguramente no había olvidado la promesa que no cumplió hace 5 años, tal vez hubo alguien más y ya había olvidado todo lo que vivieron juntos, pero...... en ese instante no importaba, porque la tenia ahí frente y solo para él, por lo menos por unos segundos. Le encantaba verse reflejado esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y que eran capaz de hipnotizarlo "Sakura, tan hermosa y frágil a la vez, tengo tantas ganas de decirte lo que siento, como quisiera que sintieras lo mismo que yo"  
  
Se vieron interrumpidos por una canción  
  
"Esa canción" – dijo Sakura  
  
"¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que esa canción,..... es una de mis favoritas"  
  
"Lo sé" – dijo con un sonrisa el chico  
  
"Ehh...¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"Bueno, me imagino que ya no lo recuerdas" – continuo un poco desanimado, se acerco al escritorio donde había estado trabajando, tomo la caja del CD que escuchaba y se lo mostró.  
  
"Pero....pero si es"  
  
"Tu me lo mandaste como regalo de cumpleaños para mis 15 años...¿lo olvidaste?"  
  
"No....no es eso....lo que pasa....bueno....yo...pensé que..."  
  
"¿Pensaste qué?"  
  
"Tú....tú nunca respondiste ninguna de mis cartas" – dijo nostálgicamente  
  
El chico comprendió el porque del desconcierto de la joven "Sakura, creo que debo explicarte muchas cosas, sé que a lo mejor no tiene caso, y es algo que ya no va a remediar nada, pero necesito hacerlo"  
  
Un signo de interrogación apareció por la cara de la chica, su expresión era tan graciosa como la de un niño inocente y al verla Shaoran sonrió. Después comenzó a relatarle sobre la Conspiración en su contra, evitando tocar ciertos temas, como la importancia de Sakura para él y viceversa.  
  
"Entonces.....tuviste que estar alejado de todos"  
  
"Así es"  
  
"Yo.....yo" – Sakura comenzó a llorar  
  
Shaoran no soportaba verla llorar "Pero,.... ¿que pasa?"...."por favor no llores" – la tomo por los hombros  
  
"Perdóname, perdóname por favor" la chica ya no pudo controlarse y abrazo al joven chino llorando a mares  
  
"Sakura, no entiendo porque me pides que te perdone, nada tuviste que ver con esa Conspiración" – decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica tratando de consolarla  
  
"Es....es que....es"  
  
"Dímelo anda, no me gusta verte así" – continuo separando delicadamente a la joven de si y viéndola fijamente pero con ternura  
  
"Yo...yo estaba enojada....estaba enojada contigo....por...tu sabes....y tu....debiste haber sufrido mucho sin saber nada de nadie....fui una egoísta....¡¡¡perdóname por favor!!!"  
  
Shaoran sonrió dulcemente al saber el motivo del llanto de la mujer que amaba y solo atino a tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos y decirle "No Sakura, nada debo perdonarte, en todo caso, tu debes hacerlo conmigo"  
  
"Eh...pero ¿Shaoran?"  
  
"Yo....rompí nuestra promesa y eso es algo que no debí permitir que pasara, por eso soy yo el que te pide que me perdones"  
  
"Tu.....no tuviste la culpa...tu no sabias"  
  
"Sakura...no importa si no lo sabia, una promesa es una promesa"..."Entonces ¿me perdonas'"  
  
Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le dijo con una leve sonrisa "Sólo si tu me perdonas a mi"  
  
Shaoran también asintió "Gracias"  
  
Sin darse cuenta todo ese tiempo habían estado abrazados y al percatarse de esto ambos se sonrojaron hasta casi ponerse morados, inmediatamente se soltaron  
  
"Eh....tienes muy buen gusto en la música Sakura"  
  
"Ehh.... gracias Shaoran"  
  
"Por cierto, tengo un poco de hambre, voy a la cocina por un refrigerio ¿me acompañas?"  
  
"Esta bien vamos"  
  
Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación, si tan solo Sakura se hubiera acercado un poco más hacia el lugar donde estaba trabajando Li, hubiese visto que en la silla contigua al asiento que el joven había ocupado, se encontraba recargado aquel oso de felpa que Sakura le había mandado como regalo de sus 16 años.  
  
--- En el hospital ---  
  
"Eriol, no te preocupes de verdad, no es nada"  
  
"Tomoyo ¿cómo me puedes decir que no es nada?"  
  
"Sólo me sentí un poco mareada al levantarme porque lo hice muy rápido, eso es normal"  
  
"No me hagas enojar pequeña rebelde, sabes bien que no debes esforzarte"  
  
"Pero Eriol, en unos minutos saldré del hospital y tendré que levantarme y caminar"  
  
"Claro que no!!!!....yo te llevare cargando"  
  
"¡Estas loco!...Eriol estoy débil pero no es para tanto"  
  
"Tomoyo" – dijo un muy serio Eriol – "el hechizo que recibiste no fue cualquier cosa, además.....yo.....sé que fue por mi culpa" – se sentó a su lado  
  
Oh, oh....la chica había tratado de evitar ese tema, recordaba perfectamente su confesión antes de caer en aquel sueño, pero de una u otra forma había logrado no hablar de eso....sin embargo no había nadie en ese momento que lo evitara y de eso Eriol se iba a encargar.  
  
"No digas eso Eriol, yo soy la culpable...yo decidí hacerlo"  
  
"....Decidiste salvarme.....Tomoyo, ¿sabes la agonía que fue verte así en mis brazos?"  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
"No, déjame hablar, van varios días que trato de hacerlo y lo evitas ¿por qué?"  
  
"No quiero que te sientas obligado a algo por lo que hice"  
  
"OBLIGADO!!!!...¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso siquiera?"...."Tu me conoces niña, sabes que yo no hago nada por obligación, absolutamente nada"  
  
"Lo...lo sé"  
  
Tomo con su mano la barbilla de la chica y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos "Entonces ¿por qué hablas por hablar?"  
  
"Te....tengo miedo Eriol"  
  
"Pues no debes tenerlo....es un sentimiento muy feo" – la abrazo y acaricio su cabello con amor – ".....yo tuve miedo ese día....ese día en que creí que te perdería para siempre"  
  
La chica abrió sus ojos enormemente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos interrogantemente..."¿Pp....perderme?"  
  
"Mi querida niña, tu tan observadora, tan suspicaz y no te das cuenta"  
  
La chica sentía que su corazón se le salía por el pecho, iba a hablar pero él puso su dedo sobre sus labios  
  
"Mírame, estoy hecho un verdadero tonto por tu culpa, tanto que no puedo hacértelo ver" – se quito los lentes y miro a la chica – "¿ Es que no lo sientes?.....¡¡¡¡TE AMO!!!!.....TE AMO como nunca pensé que amaría....TE AMO Tomoyo Daidouji"  
  
Tomoyo no sabia que decir, él la persona que tanto amaba ¿le había confesado que también sentía lo mismo?....no era posible , estaba soñando, seguramente seguía dormida. Eriol le acarició el rostro y entonces se dio cuenta no era un sueño....él acababa de decirle que la amaba, lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas y lo abrazo.  
  
"Yo también!!!, ¡¡¡yo también TE AMO Eriol!!!!, eres lo que más amo en este mundo!!!"  
  
Después de ese abrazo, Eriol tomo a Tomoyo tiernamente y la miró, acarició su mejilla y poco a poco la fue acercando hacia él, Tomoyo se dejaba llevar, finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso en el cual expresaban todo ese amor que por tanto tiempo habían ocultado, era un beso repleto de ternura y a la vez lleno de pasión.  
  
Cuando terminaron, Tomoyo estaba un poco roja y Eriol sonrió al verla...."Bueno...creo que me adelante un poco....primero debí pedirte algo"  
  
"¿Qué...qué debías pedirme?"  
  
"Bueno, señorita Daidouji, como un perfecto caballero ingles que soy" – continuo mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse de la cama, después se coloco frente a ella y se hinco  
  
Tomoyo se puso de mil colores ..."Eriol.....pe...pero ¿qué haces?"  
  
"Sólo tomo la postura correcta"  
  
Tomoyo temblaba  
  
"Ahora si..." tomo las dos manos de la chica en las suyas y la miro hacia los ojos "Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Aceptas ser mi novia formal?"  
  
Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron al escuchar las palabras del joven que se encontraba hincado ante ella y no dudo en responder "Claro que acepto"  
  
Eriol se levanto y abrazo a la chica con fuerza, para continuar después con otro beso  
  
"¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HACES CON MI HIJA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO????!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol casi caen al suelo al escuchar el grito de Sonomi, quien tomo a Eriol por el cuello para asfixiarlo  
  
"Mamá suéltalo!!!!,....deja que te explique...."  
  
"Nada debes explicar, este depravado se quería aprovechar de tu estado de salud!!!"  
  
"No mamá.....Eriol.....él y yo.....acabo de aceptar ser su novia"  
  
"¿¿¿¿QUEEEE????....Hija no puede ser, ¿cómo se te ocurre?" Sonomi soltó a Eriol  
  
Tomoyo se puso al lado de su ahora novio y reviso que su madre no se hubiese excedido demasiado, después continuo diciendo"Mamá, yo lo amo y él a mi"  
  
Sonomi se sentó en el sofá de la habitación "Hija....no me gusta eso...pero si tu eres feliz yo lo seré"  
  
"Gracias señora, le prometo que nada pasara a Tomoyo, la cuidare y la protegeré, nunca la haré sufrir"  
  
"TU NO ME DIGAS NADA!!!!!....lo hago por Tomoyo, no por ti....te estaré vigilando, que te quede bien claro"  
  
"Ya todo esta listo .....¿Nos vamos?" – Entro Fujitaka a la habitación y ante la escena que presenció donde Sonomi tiraba chispas por sus ojos hacia Eriol , no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa acompañado de una gota que resbalaba por su cabeza.  
  
---- Horas después , en la Biblioteca de la Mansión Li ---  
  
"Hiragizawa ya tardo mucho" – comento Shaoran  
  
"No debe tardar, es importante que él este aquí, vamos a darle un poco más de tiempo" – Fujitaka que ya había regresado a la Mansión Li, sabia perfectamente donde estaba Eriol, pero eso era algo que no iba decir.  
  
"Escuche que hablaban de mi...."  
  
"Vaya Hiragizawa, por fin te apareces, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti"  
  
"Bueno, lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado" – dijo con un brillo en su mirada  
  
"¿Y se podría saber en que???...."Nada debe ser más importante que el bienestar de Sakura"  
  
"Tranquilo Kerberos, lo que pasa es que estuve pasando la tarde con mi N-O- V-I-A"  
  
"QUEEEE???!!!"  
  
Todos gritaron al unísono, excepto claro el profesor Kinomoto que solo sonrío. Antes que nadie Fujitaka supo por la misma boca de Eriol lo del compromiso fingido y los motivos para hacerlo, pero se quedo callado.  
  
"¿Tu novia dices??"  
  
"Así es Yue"  
  
"Pero.....no me digas que....." Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo que pensaba que había sucedido  
  
"Exacto, le pedí a Tomoyo que fuera mi novia, y ella me acepto!!!!....saben lo que eso significa para mi....estoy muy feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca hubiese pensado estar y menos en una situación como la que enfrentamos!!!"  
  
"Bueno, una buena noticia entre las malas"  
  
"Disculpe, profesor, ¿dice que malas noticias?"  
  
"Así es Yue, miren.... es esto de lo que les quería hablar"  
  
"No puede ser" dijo Kerberos  
  
"La cuarta señal ha aparecido escrita en el pergamino"  
  
"Con todo lo que paso, de verdad que..." – continúo Shaoran "...¡¡¡Demonios!!!! ¿cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante estando Sakura en peligro" – pensaba sintiéndose culpable  
  
"Rayos!!!! Lo peor de todo es que.....es que la afectara otra vez a ella directamente"  
  
"Si Li, debemos hacer algo para evitarlo" dijo Eriol  
  
"Pero....tenemos que investigar a quien puede referirse el texto y tratar de evitarlo, al precio que sea" continuo un preocupado Yue  
  
"Si, no debemos permitir que nadie lastime a Sakura"  
  
"Así es Kerberos, y yo haré lo posible para ayudarles a evitar que mi hija salga dañada nuevamente"  
  
"Creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada a ella o se preocupará"  
  
"Si, tienes razón Yue" siguió diciendo el profesor  
  
"Por lo pronto debemos tratar de no dejarla sola" continuo Kerberos  
  
"Si, nos turnaremos para cuidarla" dijo Eriol  
  
"Yo puedo vigilarla todo el tiempo" dijo decididamente Shaoran  
  
"Yo soy su guardián al igual que Yue y podemos estar todo el tiempo con ella sin que sospeche nada mocoso"...."Mejor tu dedícate a investigar"  
  
"No, entre más personas estemos al pendiente de ella, será mejor"  
  
"Opino lo mismo Eriol, ¿Te parece bien Shaoran, te parece bien que ambos la cuidemos? El guardián dijo esto muy seriamente, sólo él y Shaoran sabían de lo que era capaz el otro por proteger a Sakura, y aunque, tal vez se podían considerar rivales, estaban de acuerdo en que juntos tendrían mucho mayor éxito para protegerla  
  
"De acuerdo Yue"  
  
"¿Y a miiiiiii?!!!!, por qué no me toman en cuenta, yo también la cuidare!!!"  
  
"Vamos Kerberos, vamos, creo que ellos deben hablar"......"profesor Kinomoto...¿nos acompaña?"  
  
"Esta bien" – dijo Fujitaka, quien acababa de comprender muchas cosas en ese momento  
  
Cuando salieron de la habitación  
  
"Bien Shaoran, creo que debemos de poner las cosas en claro, ahora que sabes que el compromiso de Sakura no era real"  
  
"Entiendo....., adelante, pongamos las cosas en claro de una vez"  
  
Un breve silencio invadió la habitación en la cual se encontraban, se podía ver sobre el escritorio el pergamino donde estaba escrito lo siguiente:  
  
"Se verá cumplida la cuarta señal que precede la profecía cuando el corazón del mago decida por propia voluntad cambiar su amor a odio y el poseedor de la Magia Combinada sufra una desilusión "  
  
CONTINUARÁ......  
  
Notas de autora: vaya ahora si que me tarde no, pero no crean que me olvido de continuar este fic y de ustedes mis queridos lectores (antes muerta!!!). Como siempre, espero sus opiniones, sus reclamos, sus tomatazos, en fin, todo lo que quieran ok.  
  
¿Qué es lo que Yue y Shaoran hablaran?, ¿Quién se verá afectado por la cuarta señal esta vez? ¿Sakura y Shaoran por fin se dirán lo que sienten? ¿Qué relación tiene el cansancio de Sakura con el brillo que emite la Estrella del Atardecer? Pues bien, un poco o tal vez mucho, lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	11. Sentimientos al descubierto

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Hola!!! ^_^  
  
Un gusto escribir de nuevo para ustedes y muy contenta por haber llegado a más de 100 reviews....¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!!  
  
Son muy amables al darme palabras de apoyo, he estado con unos cuantos problemitas que me quitan un poco la inspiración, solo espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo.  
  
Tratare de actualizar cada semana, si no lo hago, por favor no se desesperen, pueden estar seguros de que ni por error dejaré este fic inconcluso.  
  
Mis agradecimientos para:  
  
Bluegirl88: Te puedo decir que este capitulo te gustara, hay un poco más de S&S, gracias por seguir leyendo y mandándome tus comentarios  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Creo que no podré darte gusto en cuanto a que Yue y Sakura queden juntos, pues este es un fic S&S.... pero espero que te agrade este capitulo donde los sentimientos de algunos personajes saldrán a flote. Envíame tu opinión.  
  
Kanna Sagara: Gracias por decir que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Espero tu review para saber que te pareció ok.  
  
Misao Sagara: No!!!! Por favor cero infartos ¿de acuerdo?....Aunque tal vez este capitulo lo tendrás que leer muy bien sentadita en tu lugar y con calma...No quiero quedarme sin una de mis más fieles lectoras. Espero tu review y gracias por tu tiempo.  
  
Claudia: Aquí sabrás que fue lo que platicaron Yue y Shaoran..... y con relación a si Sakura creara nuevas cartas eso es seguro. Espero te guste el capitulo y me digas que piensas de él. Agradezco tu comentario.  
  
Celina Sosa: Sólo te puedo decir que este capitulo lo trate de hacer un poco más romántico. Gracias por escribir y espero tu opinión pronto pronto!!!.  
  
Lou_asuka: Ya había pensado en seguir más a fondo con la relación entre Touya y Nakuru, eso lo verás en capítulos más adelante, con relación a Sakura, Yue y Shaoran, solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo.....me dices que te parece lo que va a pasar ok. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Liz24: Claro que no podía matar a Tomoyo!!!! Ella es parte muy importante en la historia y en la vida de Eriol y a mi me gustan los finales felices.....ojala y este capitulo te parezca bueno y merezca un comentario tuyo. Mil gracias por darme tu opinión.  
  
Undine: Ojalá te gusten las escenas románticas de este capitulo, como siempre y no me cansare de decírtelo, eres de las primeras personas que me apoyo desde el inicio y me interesa mucho que sigas leyendo y dándome tus comentarios.  
  
Pequeña_saku: Sobre la persona de la que habla la cuarta señal todavía no lo sabrás en este capitulo, pero te lo puedes imaginar, tus dudas sobre la piedra que creo Tomoyo y lo que hablaran Yue y Shaoran las veras resueltas aquí. Que gusto que te emocione el fic, por favor sígueme dando tu opinión.  
  
Gipsy Chan: Bien, espero que ya hayas leído lo que paso con Tomoyo y que haya sido de tu agrado, por favor sigue leyendo y mandándome tus comentarios. Gracias por leer.  
  
Jessy4: Vaya que si leiste mucho tiempo!!!, gracias muchas gracias por hacerlo. Gracias también por decir que soy una buena escritora, aunque creo que para considerarme una escritora me falta muuuuuuuucho, simplemente soy una fanática de CCS y escribo una historia que me hubiese gustado ver. Ya leí tus dos fics y te puedo decir que no lo dejes, sigue escribiendo ok.  
  
Ciakaira: Pues aquí hay más escenas S&S y sobre si ya se hacen novios....no lo se tal vez tarde un poquito más..... El mago que cambia sus sentimientos.... pueden ser 3 personas....imagina quienes. Gracias por escribirme.  
  
Andrea: Que bueno que te gusto la declaración de Eriol, si es muy muy romántico, pero créeme que Shaoran no se queda atrás...ya lo verás, tal vez no en este capitulo pero si más adelante. Gracias por darte tu tiempo y mandarme un review, espero te agrade este capitulo.  
  
Kala: En este capitulo sabrás que pasa con la platica entre Shaoran y Yue, aquí hay un poco más de escenas T&E y S&S. Ojala te gusten y me digas que te parecieron.  
  
Pola: Bien....pues creo que el titulo de este capitulo lo puede decir todo....ojala te guste lo que va a suceder.  
  
Después de darle las gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron sus comentarios, sigue la continuación de Reencuentros y Magia..... ¡que lo disfruten!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO  
  
--- En la habitación de una casa, cerca de la Mansión Li ---  
  
"Tai Kung, ¿de verdad es necesario todo esto?"  
  
"Rye, te lo he dicho muchas veces, sí lo es, debes entrenar duramente para que puedas cumplir con tu misión"  
  
"Pero, es difícil tratar de odiarla, sé que tu me entiendes, lo sé porque he visto como miras a Koronu"  
  
"ESTAS LOCO!!!!, Cómo se te ocurre decir esas tonterías, yo no veo a Koronu de la manera en que me acabas de insinuar"  
  
"ah no??, entonces por qué cada vez que te habla te pones roja"  
  
"Pues porque me hace enojar....además el amor es un sentimiento absurdo, que solo estorba a las personas"  
  
"¿Y por qué estas hablando de "amor" con él?" – Koronu acaba de ingresar a la habitación, le molestaba que Tai Kung pasara tanto tiempo con Rye, él la amaba, pero era algo que no podía decirle pues como ya es sabido, esta chica estaba muy influenciada por el abuelo de Rye, Mao Seng, quien tenia al amor en muy baja estima  
  
"Sólo le estoy diciendo a Rye, que el amor es algo estúpido ¿tú que opinas?"  
  
"Bueno.....lo mismo" – dijo no muy convencido  
  
"Bien Koronu, después de tu escenita de celos, me puedes decir ¿qué haces aquí?, supongo que mi abuelo te mando"  
  
"Ninguna escena de celos, tu estas loco, y si, efectivamente tu abuelo me mando, quiere saber como va todo con tu entrenamiento, especialmente con el hechizo que debes perfeccionar"  
  
"Lo siento mi querido Koronu, ese hechizo no es tan fácil pues requiere que quien lo lleve a cabo odie a la victima y yo....bueno, tu sabes"  
  
"Tai Kung....¿nos puedes dejar solos?"  
  
"Esta bien, ya me aburrieron con su platica, ......solo espero que no vayan a hablar de cosas que no deben" últimamente Tai Kung había notado un comportamiento raro en esos dos, pero, quería evitar inmiscuirse más  
  
En cuanto Rye y Koronu se quedaron solos pudieron platicar  
  
"¿Qué pasa Koronu?.....¿Ya pudiste investigar lo que te pedí?"  
  
"Rye, si tu abuelo se entera me va a matar y de paso a ti, aunque seas su nieto"  
  
"Lo sé, pero también sé que tu como yo, no estas de acuerdo con lo que debo hacer"  
  
"Si, Rye, no estoy de acuerdo, pero, tu te has dado cuenta, el hechizo ha ido surtiendo efecto poco a poco....o ¿acaso no han cambiado tus sentimientos?"  
  
"A veces Koronu, a veces siento que de verdad no lo quiero ver, pero en otras ocasiones, es lo que más deseo"  
  
"Lo ves?.....el hechizo que hicimos esta surtiendo efecto, la verdad, de haber sabido que tu.....bueno que de verdad estas sufriendo como lo haces por ella, hubiese tratado de hacer algo para no ser cómplice de esto" – un tono de arrepentimiento y lamentación se dejo oír en el pelirrojo  
  
"Koronu, tu no podías, estabas obligado por el juramento que hizo tu padre, además de..."  
  
"Si, no puedo permitir que le pase nada a Tai Kung, tu abuelo, hace tiempo, antes de lo tuyo, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella y los uso para chantajearme, no puedo permitir que la dañe, aunque ella no me ame, yo no podría dejar que nada le pasara"  
  
"Te comprendo....Y bien, entonces ¿qué supiste?"  
  
"La chica que intercepto los rayos que iban dirigidos hacia la reencarnación de Clow, ha sido despertada"  
  
"Bien, ¿y ella?"  
  
"La maestra de cartas cada vez esta más débil, creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo"  
  
"¿Hay algo más?"  
  
"Si, finalmente me entere que no esta comprometida con Hiragizawa, y que todo no era más que un engaño, aunque todavía no se el motivo de ello"  
  
"¿CÓMO DICES????, No esta comprometida con el ingles???'"  
  
"No, no lo esta, pero...."  
  
"Vaya, me diste una muy buena noticia, tal vez,....aunque tenga luchar contra mi abuelo, luchare por ella, tenemos que seguir investigando como revertir el Hechizo de Iniciación y evitar que mis sentimientos cambien"  
  
"Rye, tu estabas cediendo porque creías que ella estaba comprometida, y no tenias esperanzas, pero ahora, puede ser...."  
  
"Exacto, si ella me acepta, no podré odiarla"....."Haré el hechizo de Observación para ver lo que hace"  
  
El joven chino asintió ante las palabras de Rye  
  
--- Mientras en la Biblioteca de la Mansión Li ---  
  
Estaban parados frente a frente, se conocían desde hace tiempo, habían luchado juntos y protegido a la misma persona, ese ser especial para ambos, y ahora, tenían que hablar sobre ella.  
  
"Bien Yue.....dijiste que querías que pusiéramos las cosas en claro"  
  
"Así es, pero...no soy yo el más indicado para hablar de eso"  
  
El guardián regreso a ser Yukito Tsukishiro  
  
"Bien Shaoran, creo que sabes de que debemos hablar"  
  
"Si, lo sé, tu me lo dijiste antes aunque no con palabras y pude ver la actitud de Yue, así que mis sospechas están confirmadas, no solo tu la amas, también él"  
  
"Yue y yo somos uno mismo"  
  
"Lo sé, y tanto a él como a ti, les tengo mucho aprecio, sin embargo...."  
  
"Sin embargo, en cuestión de amor.....somos rivales"  
  
"Yukito.....tu sabes que ella es el amor de mi vida"  
  
"Si, pero.....también es el mío"  
  
La determinación y seguridad que se percibía en las palabras del joven con el que hablaba comenzaron a inquietar a Shaoran "Pero.....tu la rechazaste"  
  
".......Y es algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente"  
  
"Mal por ti, en cambio a mi, ella no me rechazo es más correspondió a mis sentimientos" – dijo ya con un tono más fuerte  
  
Yukito comenzaba a sentirse molesto, se había prometido a si mismo no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y analizar las cosas con razón, pero no pudo "Si claro!!!!, y tu la abandonaste!!!!"  
  
"Tu sabes perfectamente lo que me motivo a hacerlo!!!!"  
  
"El amor puede contra todo lo que se le oponga y tu no hiciste mucho para oponerte a lo que paso"  
  
Ahora si que Shaoran estaba molesto "Y eso que????, ella ya sabe todo lo que paso y me ha perdonado, además...."  
  
"Eso no te asegura que ella siga sintiendo algo por ti ¿o te lo dijo?"  
  
"No, pero..."  
  
"Shaoran.... "dijo tratando de calmarse – "creo que no debemos dejarnos llevar por la furia, realmente te aprecio mucho, en otro momento yo te apoyaría, pero dada la situación, no puedo hacerlo"  
  
"Tienes razón, no debemos dejarnos llevar por el enojo, pero.....¿A qué te refieres?'"  
  
"Los dos la protegeremos, la cuidaremos y sabemos que el otro hará lo mismo"  
  
"Eso sin duda.....¿a que quieres llegar?"  
  
"No permitiré que la vuelvas a dañar, no dejare que lastimes a Sakura nuevamente"...."Así que buscaré la forma de decirle mis sentimientos..."  
  
Shaoran no sabia que decir, estaba hablando con una persona a la que admiraba y que ahora por diversas circunstancias era su rival..."Entonces....yo haré lo mismo"  
  
"Sé que es demasiado por lo que ella esta pasando, pero creo que no podemos seguir así, será lo mejor"  
  
"Tienes razón, veremos a quien de los dos decide corresponderle"  
  
"Si es que quiere corresponder a alguno de nosotros, yo por mi parte te prometo por ella que es lo que más quiero, que de ser tu a quien ella elija, yo seré el primero en apoyarlos a ambos"  
  
"Yukito" - dijo sonriéndole, realmente lo admiraba – "yo no puedo prometerte eso de apoyarlos, no soy tan bueno como tú, lo que si puedo prometer es que respetare su decisión y no los molestare, si es el caso"  
  
"Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo"  
  
Shaoran asintió y respondió al apretón de manos que Yukito le ofrecía.  
  
--- Al siguiente día, en la Universidad de Hong Kong ---  
  
"Buenos días a todos" dijo un profesor de aspecto alegre, y que impartía una de las materias de optativas que compartían Sakura, Mei Ling, Shaoran, Kouji (el asistente de Shaoran que también estudiaba lo mismo que él) y Tomoyo, aunque esta última no asistía todavía a clases pues estaba recuperándose.  
  
"El día de hoy voy a presentarles a una nueva alumna que estudiará lo que resta del semestre con nosotros, ella al igual que la señorita Daidouji, viene de Japón, y creo que algunos de ustedes ya la conocen pues participo en el concurso Inter. Universidades que se llevo a cabo hace algunas semanas, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, adelante por favor preséntese señorita"  
  
Sakura entro al salón, los chicos la miraban embobadamente y se escucharon algunas frases como "Vaya es más linda de cerca"...."La invitaré a que pase conmigo el descanso"  
  
Shaoran estaba rojo de coraje -"los voy a matar"- pensaba, pero en cuanto escucho la voz de la chica presentándose todo se le olvido, solo estaba atento a ella, a sus palabras, a sus labios y a esos ojos que reflejaban vergüenza  
  
"Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy estudiante de Comunicación y compartiré algunas clases con ustedes, espero que podamos convertirnos en buenos amigos" – después de esto la chica se inclino en un cordial saludo, muestra de sus modales japoneses  
  
"Gracias señorita Kinomoto, bien veamos.....en esta clase todos los asientos están ocupados, bueno, excepto el que tenia la señorita Daidouji, por favor tome ese lugar, cuando ella regrese reordenaremos las cosas"  
  
"Esta bien profesor ¿me puede indicar donde es?"  
  
"Eh....es aquí" la voz de Shaoran se escucho, y es que él era quien se sentaba a un lado del lugar de Tomoyo  
  
Sakura se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaría al lado de Shaoran "Gr...gracias" balbuceo  
  
"Bien joven Li, me parece muy bien sea tan cortes en mi clase, era de suponerse, siempre quiere estar rodeado de chicas lindas" (este comentario lo hizo el profesor por Tomoyo) al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo  
  
"Uggg, ¿por qué habrá dicho eso?, ahora Sakura seguro pensara que siempre ando tras de chicas lindas " se lamentaba Li en sus pensamientos  
  
La clase transcurrió, Sakura tenia problemas para entender el Chino, pues los idiomas no se le daban muy bien y de eso el profesor se dio cuenta, así como también se dio cuenta de algo muy especial que pasaba entre ella y Shaoran, como el profesor Nekkoi era un fiel amante de todo lo romántico, no en balde impartía la clase de Literatura y Leyendas Orientales, pensó en darles un empujoncito.  
  
"Muy bien jóvenes, ahora les dejare una tarea especial, y la tendrán que hacer por parejas, la tarea consiste en que por equipo redacten un trabajo donde hablen de alguna Leyenda Oriental no conocida comúnmente y para eso tendrán que investigar mucho, la pareja que me traiga la mejor investigación exentara con 10 este semestre sin presentar examen final alguno"  
  
"Wauw" "Excelente" eran los comentarios que se oían en el salón  
  
"Cambiaremos un poco la dinámica para hacer los equipos,.......... en esta ocasión yo los haré.....veamos, Saisiki y Monou, Li y Yuu (Mei Ling y Kouji), Akiyama y Tendo , KINOMOTO Y LI........"  
  
Al escuchar sus apellidos y que ambos tendrían que hacer el trabajo juntos Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron y cayeron por sus frentes miles de gotitas  
  
--- En el departamento Daidouji ---  
  
Sonomi había rentado un departamento para estar ahí el tiempo que se quedaría en Hong Kong cuidando a Tomoyo, a decir verdad, este departamento era más grande que muchas casas, ese día la empresaria había tenido que salir y Tomoyo se quedo al cuidado de sus muchas guardaespaldas y una que otra sirviente, también tenia una enfermera personal.  
  
"Vaya, ya estoy harta de que mi madre me trate como una niña"  
  
"Señorita, es por su bien, su madre se preocupa mucho"  
  
"Lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que tengo que estar en cama todo el día, no puedo salir de aquí para nada y ya me siento bien"  
  
"Oh es cierto!!!!, el joven Hiraizawa esta afuera"  
  
"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que tuvimos que esperar a que su madre se fuera, al pobre joven lo escondimos para que no lo viera, ya sabe lo que dice de él, aunque a mi me parece muy buena persona y me encanta la pareja que hace con usted, como a todas las demás, por eso los ayudamos"  
  
"Gracias Sayuri, por favor dile que enseguida voy"  
  
Tomoyo se arreglo un poco, se cambio de ropa y se recogió el cabello por la parte alta de la nuca con una cinta, aunque no se maquillaba, se veía sumamente hermosa. Después de unos cuantos minutos salió de la habitación.  
  
"Dios mío, creo que el cielo se ha roto, y tengo suerte porque un ángel cayo justo enfrente de mi"  
  
"Eriol, basta!!!, haces que me sonroje"  
  
"¿Qué no puedo decirle a mi novia lo linda que se ve?"  
  
"Vas a hacer que me lo crea"  
  
"Pues créelo niña, eres lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo.....pero ¿qué haces levantada???"  
  
"Ay Eriol....estoy cansada de estar en cama, ya me siento bien"  
  
"Pero....el hechizo que"  
  
"Si, si ya se.....el hechizo que recibí fue muy fuerte.....pero ya me siento mejor, de verdad créeme, no quiero que tu también me trates como mi madre, por favor, no me gusta sentirme como inútil todo el tiempo acostada"  
  
El chico suspiro "Esta bien"  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió "Gracias"  
  
"Vaya, si que puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras" – dijo resignado  
  
"¿Lo que quiera?" – un brillo se reflejo en los ojos de Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo...¿en qué estas pensando?"  
  
"En nada...en nada"  
  
"Cada vez que te veo con esa expresión, es seguro que algo va a pasar"  
  
"ji,ji,ji.....solo creo que debemos comenzar a ayudar a ciertas personas a decir lo que sienten, eso es todo"  
  
"Lo sabía!!!!!, sabía que esa carita algo quería decir....¿Qué tienes planeado?" dijo con un tono de complicidad  
  
"Te lo contare, pero necesitamos ayuda de alguien más, Mei Ling vendrá por la tarde y entre los tres lo haremos"  
  
"Esta bien, esperare hasta la tarde"  
  
"Por cierto Eriol, hablando de otras cosas, tengo una duda y espero que tu puedas contestarla"  
  
"No lo creo"  
  
"Pero...si todavía no te digo lo que quiero saber"  
  
"No te contestaré nada hasta no recibir un buen pago a cambio" – el joven la miro profundamente y se quito los lentes, ella ya sabia que cada vez que él hacia eso, era para besarla, así que no dudo y respondió a la petición de su novio  
  
Paso un buen rato, en el cual se besaron, se abrazaron, se dijeron mil y un cosas que sentían, en eso una chica del servicio apareció y les sirvió un te, después se retiro divertidísima pues ambos chicos se habían puesto de color morado al haber sido encontrados en pleno beso.  
  
"Fiuuuuu!" Dijo Eriol tomándose la frente con una mano "¡menos mal que no fue tu madre porque si no me mata!!"  
  
"No es para tanto, pero si, que bueno que no fue ella"  
  
"Bien pequeña, ahora si, dime ¿que es eso que querías saber?"  
  
"Eriol tu me contaste que el día del Eclipse Total de Sol...."  
  
"Tomoyo, no me gusta recordar ese día" dijo muy serio poniéndose los lentes  
  
"Lo sé pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila y quiero contártelo, además de que tengo varias dudas en mi cabeza"  
  
"Esta bien, te escucho"  
  
"Tu me dijiste que solo las personas que tenían magia podían estar despiertas y bueno yo....yo no tengo magia"  
  
"Continúa..."  
  
"Además por lo que me cuentan Touya también se quedo despierto , no entiendo"  
  
"Mira niña, lo que pasa es que Touya a pesar de haberle dado sus poderes a Yukito cuando éramos niños, sigue conservando su esencia mágica pues la magia que él posee es espiritual, es decir, con el paso del tiempo vuelve a fortalecerse, y te puedo decir que actualmente es mucho más fuerte que cuando estábamos en la primaria"  
  
"Bueno, eso lo comprendo, pero y yo...."  
  
El joven sonrió y acarició la mano de su novia, al mismo tiempo saco un saquito de su bolsillo y se lo dio  
  
"¿Qué es esto Eriol?"  
  
"Míralo"  
  
La chica abrió el saco y saco de ella una pequeña piedra preciosa de color amatista, tenia la forma de una lágrima, Tomoyo no comprendía y miro a su novio con una interrogante en su mirada  
  
"Cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos, estabas llorando y una de tus lágrimas se convirtió en eso que tienes en tu mano"  
  
"Pero....¿cómo pudo suceder?"  
  
"Estuve investigando, leí varios libros que hablan sobre piedras preciosas que tienen relación con la magia y encontré algo, hay una leyenda que esta vinculada a la profecía de la destrucción de la Magia Combinada, esta leyenda dice que cuando las señales se presenten aparecerán dos cosas de suma valía: una es el Elixir de la Vida y otra es La Lágrima del Amor, ésta última en las señales aparece nombrada como la Lágrima del Ciruelo"  
  
"Entonces...."  
  
"Si, esta joya que tu creaste es a la que se refiere la leyenda"  
  
"Pero, si yo no tengo magia ¿cómo pude crear algo así?"  
  
"Mi querida Tomoyo, si algo aprendí siendo Clow y siendo ahora mismo Eriol Hiragizawa es que todas las personas tienen magia, pero solo pocos son los que pueden desarrollarla como se debe, y tu magia se reveló en ese momento"  
  
"En el momento en que pude decirte mis sentimientos y que pude expresarte mi amor"  
  
El chico sonrió y la abrazo "Y de eso estoy sumamente agradecido, sufrí mucho al creer que te perdía, pero ahora sé que tan grande es el amor que me tienes pues una muestra de ello es esta piedra, si no sintieras lo que sientes, no lo podrías haber hecho"  
  
"¿Y crees que esta piedra ayude en algo a Sakura?" dijo la chica separándose lentamente de él  
  
"No lo se aún, supongo que si, pues esta relacionada con la profecía, tengo que investigar más y contarles a los demás"  
  
"Pero....."  
  
"Mi niña, por el momento, debemos disfrutar de lo que sentimos, pues te aseguro Tomoyo que ese amor que me tienes es correspondido de la misma forma e intensidad" , el chico acarició a Tomoyo mientras pensaba "También debo investigar que puede ser eso que le llaman El elixir de la vida".  
  
Después de esto se besaron y siguieron abrazados por largo tiempo  
  
--- En la Universidad de Hong Kong, durante un receso ---  
  
Sakura acababa de salir junto con Mei Ling de una de sus clases, en esa clase Shaoran no estaba con ellas, pero en cuanto se desocupo, se apresuro al patio del Campus para buscarlas  
  
"Ayyyyy!!!! Mei Ling, es muy complicado todo"  
  
"Bueno Sakura, si pusieras un poco más de atención a las clases,........ te he notado distraída desde que salimos de la clase de Literatura y Leyendas Orientales"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que no entiendo muy bien el idioma"  
  
"¿No será acaso que te pusiste nerviosa por el trabajo que tienes que hacer con Shaoran?"  
  
Sakura agito sus manos y negó con la cabeza "No, no, para nada, no es eso"  
  
Mei Ling sonrió, sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba a su amiga y se imagino que Shaoran no tardaría en llegar buscándolas, entonces prefirió retirarse para dejarlos solos  
  
"Sakura, tengo que ir a la Biblioteca"  
  
"¿Te acompaño?"  
  
"Amiga, voy a ir con Kouji, quede de verme con él"  
  
"Ah.... entiendo, bueno Mei Ling....nos vemos en la siguiente clase"  
  
Justo cuando Mei Ling se alejaba, Sakura se puso a escribir en su pequeño diario, era una costumbre que tenia desde niña  
  
"Disculpa...¿te interrumpo?"  
  
"Eh...no...¿qué se te ofrece?"  
  
"Mi nombre es Koronu Moku, estoy también en la clase de Procesos y técnicas de la información"  
  
"A mucho gusto, mi nombre es ...."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, lo sé, un nombre lindo en una chica tan hermosa es imposible de olvidar"  
  
"Gr...gracias"  
  
"Bueno, quería invitarte, si me lo permites a tomar un café o algo mientras te muestro la escuela, pues me imagino que no lo han hecho aún, te veo bastante solita" – el chico sin pedir permiso se sentó en la banca junto a Sakura y le sonrió con un brillo extraño en su mirada.  
  
"Eh....este yo"  
  
"Eyy!! Sakura ¿¿¿TE ESTA MOLESTADO ESTE TIPO???"  
  
"Sh...Shaoran....eh...este"  
  
El joven Li tenia cara de pocos amigos, cuando vio que Koronu se sentó con Sakura y que la estaba acosando no pudo más y casi estuvo a punto de quitarlo a patadas de su lado.  
  
"Mira nada más, si esta aquí el joven heredero del Clan Li, ¿oye, no estarías mejor entrenando, en lugar de interrumpir la platica entre Kinomoto y yo?"  
  
"Cállate Moku, que cualquier día de estos te vuelvo a vencer en un duelo de espadas"  
  
"Calma hombre, calma, tu sabes bien mi debilidad por las jóvenes hermosas como Kinomoto ¿no me digas que tu ya le habías echado el ojo?"  
  
Sakura estaba muy nerviosa pues Li se veía muy enojado y casi se muere de vergüenza con el comentario de Koronu  
  
"QUE TE CALLES!!!!, No quiero verte molestándola ¿ME ENTIENDES?, déjala en paz"  
  
"Uy que genio!!!.....ya deberías de pensar en casarte.....cuidado Kinomoto tal vez pronto te lo pida" – dijo en tono burlón – "te buscare en otra ocasión, si este energúmeno no me lo permite entonces te veré en clases..........nos estamos viendo Li...... con tu permiso lindura"  
  
"¿QUÉ SE HA CREIDO ESE???" Humo salía por la orejas de Li y estaba sumamente rojo de coraje, volteo a ver a Sakura e instantáneamente su enojo despareció, pues hasta ese instante cayo en cuenta de que ella había visto esa escena y se apeno  
  
Para salir de esa situación tan embarazosa hablo "Espero que no te haya molestado que corriera a ese tipo, lo que pasa es que me cae mal porque se la pasaba molestando a Tomoyo y bueno, no quería que te molestara a ti también"  
  
"No, no te preocupes, esta bien, me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda.....por lo que me di cuenta ya lo conoces desde hace tiempo"  
  
"Él y yo compartimos unos cuantos meses de entrenamiento en el manejo de espadas, su maestro me entreno también a mi pero ya murió, era el jefe y el último de su Clan, se llamaba Mao Seng, en una ocasión Moku y yo nos enfrentamos y le gane, aunque si he de serte sincero, por poco él me gana a mi, es muy hábil"  
  
"Oh Shaoran...no debiste haberlo retado de nuevo entonces" – dijo la chica preocupada  
  
Shaoran sonrió, ¿acaso ella se preocupaba por él?, "Descuida, no soy tan fácil de vencer"  
  
"Que bueno" – dijo Sakura con un suspiro de alivio  
  
"Me da gusto que ya te hayas reincorporado a los estudios"  
  
"Si, a mi también, aunque...."  
  
"¿Qué pasa, acaso hay algo que no te guste de la Universidad?"  
  
"No, no es eso, simplemente que extraño a mis antiguos compañeros y mi escuela, además de que....bueno ya te diste cuenta de lo mucho que estoy batallando con el idioma y eso me desespera un poco"  
  
"Sakura, yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites" dijo viéndole con intensidad "te ayudare con la escuela y con todo lo demás"  
  
"Gracias,......por cierto, creo.....creo que debemos ponernos a investigar para el trabajo de Literatura y Leyendas Orientales"  
  
"Si, pero....descuida no tendremos ningún problema"  
  
"De verdad lo crees Shaoran?"  
  
"Claro, podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro"  
  
Sakura se quedo viendo a Shaoran y muchos signos de interrogación surgieron alrededor de su cabeza, el chico solo sonrió al verla, era tan encantadora cuando ponía esa cara de inocencia  
  
"Sakura, ¿qué te parece si hacemos el trabajo de la Leyenda de la Destrucción de la Magia Combinada?, además de que es una historia poco común nos servirá para saber más de ella"  
  
"Que inteligente eres Shaoran"  
  
El chico se sonrojo ante el comentario "No, no es para tanto.....¿te parece.....te parece si saliendo de la Universidad......vamos.....vamos a tomar algo para platicar de esto?" pregunto nervioso  
  
La joven sonrió, le emocionaba estar con él pero recordó algo y se desanimo un poco "Lo siento Shaoran, no puedo, Yukito vendrá por mi y comeremos juntos, me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme, supongo que es sobre la profecía"  
  
"Así que va a comer con él, ¡¡no puedo permitir que se me adelante!!, pero primero debe saber que siente ella por él" – pensaba  
  
"¿Pasa algo Shaoran?  
  
"Qué?...eh, no nada, no pasa nada"......."Oye, Sakura...."  
  
"Dime"  
  
Shaoran no sabia como abordar el tema, "Bueno Sakura, me gustaría preguntarte algo"  
  
"Siempre y cuando no sea de gramática china....ja,ja,ja"  
  
"Eso sin duda....."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?....." – dijo la chica simulando enojarse  
  
"Ja,ja,ja.....sabes?....me da gusto que volvamos a ser..... amigos"  
  
"Amigos, eso es lo que somos nada más" – pensó la chica un poco triste "Si a mi también me da gusto Shaoran, ahora si, dime que es eso que querías saber"  
  
"Bueno...tu sabes....hubo cosas que pasaron, por lo que te conté sobre la Conspiración"  
  
"Ah...eso....ya quedamos en algo ¿no?"  
  
"Si, pero....tu.....bueno....tu sabes.... me escribiste una carta..."  
  
"Te......te escribí varias"  
  
"Si, pero....hay una en especial en la que me decías que te ibas a vivir con alguien que siempre se ha preocupado por ti y que te había demostrado lo mucho que le importabas"  
  
"Es verdad.....fue....fue la última carta que te escribí" – dijo un poco apenada  
  
"Lo que quiero saber es ¿quién es esa persona?'"  
  
"Pues Yukito ah.....claro también Kero"  
  
"....¿Lo quieres mucho no...a Yukito ?" – Shaoran no escucho cuando Sakura menciono a Kero, al escuchar el nombre de Yukito todo se le nublo, y los celos se presentaron nuevamente.  
  
"Si, es alguien sumamente especial para mi.....tu sabes que en algún tiempo creí estar enamorada de él, pero después tu y...."  
  
Sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases, los chicos tuvieron que dejar de hablar y regresaron a su salón.  
  
Horas más tarde llego el final de las clases, Sakura salió junto con Mei Ling, Shaoran y Kouji de la Universidad y en la entrada del Campus estaba Yukito.  
  
"Buenas tardes chicos"  
  
"Ah...hola Tsukishiro" respondió Mei Ling "¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia?"  
  
"Es que vine por Sakura, vamos a comer juntos, tengo que platicar de algo con ella"  
  
"Bueno, pues yo me voy con Kouji, también me invito a comer y después iremos a ver a Tomoyo ¿verdad Kouji?"  
  
"Eh...si....si"  
  
"Bien chicos, los veo más tarde, no tardaremos mucho ¿verdad Yukito?"  
  
El joven de cabello gris asintió sonriéndole a Sakura  
  
Cuando la joven Maestra de Cartas y su guardián se alejaron  
  
"¿Qué pasa Shaoran, por qué esa cara?  
  
"Por nada Mei Ling, me tengo que ir debo hacer algunas cosas"  
  
"¿A dónde vas....Shaoran...Shaoraaaan?"  
  
Shaoran se fue corriendo sin responderle a Mei Ling, estaba preocupado por la cita que tenia Sakura con Yukito, tanto que en un acto muy contrario a su personalidad decidió espiarlos.  
  
Sakura y Yukito llegaron hasta un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a un lado de la bahía, Shaoran por su parte se sentó del otro lado del lugar ocultando su presencia mágica.  
  
Como siempre Yukito pidió miles de platos de comida  
  
Gotas resbalaban por la cara de Sakura "Nunca dejare de sorprenderme por tu apetito"  
  
"Bueno tu sabes que solo así es como puedo comer, con mi otro yo no hay forma, por eso me desquito ja,ja,ja "  
  
Pasaron un rato platicando de cómo le había ido a Sakura en la escuela, por su parte Yukito le contó que había logrado colocar algunos artículos en una revista de Hong Kong, además de mandar algunos a Japón.  
  
Después de un tiempo.  
  
"Sakura....creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos de algo muy importante"  
  
Al notar la seriedad en las palabras de su acompañante Sakura sintió un poco de miedo "No me asustes Yukito, parece que es algo muy grave"  
  
"¿Te parece si vamos a platicar caminando a la orilla de la playa?"  
  
"Por mi esta bien, sabes que me encanta el mar"  
  
Mientras tanto, un espía veía a lo lejos que se levantaban de su lugar "Rayos!!!!, ya terminaron...pero ¿a dónde van?".....Los siguió.....  
  
Sakura y Yukito caminaban por la playa, ella se quito sus zapatos, le gustaba sentir la arena en sus pies  
  
"Sakura...debo decirte...bueno más bien quiero preguntarte algo"  
  
"Lo que quieras Yukito sabes que contigo no tengo secretos, eres como mi hermano" contesto sonriéndole  
  
"¿Realmente soy como un hermano para ti Sakura?" pregunto desanimado  
  
"Si, lo eres ¿acaso lo dudas?"  
  
"No, simplemente....., Sakura.....¿puedo pedirte algo?" la voz del joven tenia un dejo de nostalgia y a la vez de resignación  
  
"Dime Yukito"  
  
"Quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz, quiero que estés al lado de quien tu quieras estar"  
  
"Estando contigo, mi hermano, mi papa, Kero y mis amigos soy feliz"  
  
"Sakura....sabes bien a lo que me refiero"  
  
"No....no se de lo que me hablas Yukito" la voz de la chica tenia un tono de nerviosismo  
  
"Debes de decirle que aún lo amas.....debes hablar con Shaoran"  
  
"Yukito...¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESO?....él y yo solo hemos vuelto a ser amigos "  
  
"Sakura.....a mi no me engañas...."  
  
"Pero...."  
  
"Sólo quería comprobarlo Sakura....y con tu mirada lo acabas de hacer"  
  
"Pero....él no siente lo mismo" continuo desanimada  
  
Yukito se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo  
  
Shaoran estaba furico, no sabia de lo que hablaban y obviamente malinterpreto las cosas, en un descuido revelo su presencia mágica la cual no paso desapercibida por Yukito  
  
"Sakura....siempre te apoyare...no lo olvides.....y lo haré porque eres la persona más especial para mi"  
  
"¿Yukito?"  
  
El joven la tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole "Es tiempo de que enfrentes tus sentimientos, yo ya lo hice contigo, ahora hazlo tu" – Terminando de decir esto se alejo de ella, Sakura había comprendido los sentimientos de su guardián, mientras lo veía alejarse dejo escapar unas lágrimas "Yukito, Yue ....lo siento"  
  
Por su parte Shaoran estaba confundido ante la escena, primero obviamente casi muere del coraje al ver el beso en la frente, pero después vio como Yukito se alejaba y Sakura se quedaba sola, así que decidió acercarse un poco, pero sin que ella lo notara.  
  
Sakura estaba parada a la orilla de la playa, se limpio las lágrimas que había dejado salir, volteo a ver el horizonte, era un hermoso atardecer y en un susurro dijo "Debo enfrentar mis sentimientos" – de su bolso saco una carta y la acarició, era la carta que había creado aquel día en que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Shaoran.  
  
Decidió quedarse allí un rato más y se sentó, la playa estaba prácticamente sola. Shaoran por su parte lentamente se aproximo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. La chica se sobresalto pero al verlo se tranquilizo mucho.  
  
"Shaoran???..¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"....Esto se parece a la ocasión en la que fuimos de campamento y platicamos en la playa, al día siguiente atrapaste la carta "Borrar" ¿Lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Si, pero en esa ocasión ya era de noche, tu me acompañaste hasta mi habitación porque tenia miedo"  
  
"Así es" – dijo el joven echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyándose en sus dos manos "Siempre fuiste muy miedosa, pero con el tiempo superaste todos los obstáculos que se ponían en tu camino, hasta convertirte en la dueña de las cartas Clow, después las transformaste y te volviste su maestra absoluta....me superaste en todo, por eso siempre te he admirado"  
  
"Shaoran,...... no merezco tu admiración, por el contrario, tu eres el que es digno de admirar, eres tan fuerte, valiente y responsable, no hay ni la mínima comparación entre tu y yo, yo.....yo soy muy poca cosa.."  
  
"¿QUÉ DICES?.....no tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir,..... Sakura, eres la poseedora de la Magia Combinada, la magia más importante en nuestro mundo mágico, eres la única capaz de manejarla al 100%,de ti dependen muchas cosas"  
  
"Lo sé, pero....." – Sakura se levanto y se acerco a mojar sus pies a la orilla del mar – ".... a veces quisiera no tener magia, me gustaría poder ser como cualquier otra chica, con una vida común y corriente" su mirada veía el horizonte con un poco de tristeza  
  
Shaoran se levanto para ir junto con ella "¿Te arrepientes de aceptar la misión de capturar las cartas y ser poseedora de su magia?"  
  
La chica sonrió "Por supuesto que no, soy feliz porque gracias a las cartas y su magia he podido ayudar a mucha gente, conocí a Yue, a Kero, a Eriol y ......" – en ese momento volteo a mirar a Shaoran a los ojos " .....te conocí a ti"  
  
Se escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo en unos arrecifes cercanos y un leve murmullo de aves, la brisa hacia que el cabello de Sakura enmarcara su rostro con bellos movimientos, al mismo tiempo que la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos verdes era más intenso.  
  
Ante este cuadro Shaoran estaba prácticamente hipnotizado, era tan hermosa, tan delicada y dulce, no podía resistirlo más, tenia que estar más cerca de ella, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil y a la vez tan cautivadora.  
  
"Sakura.....yo"  
  
"Shaoran.....quiero darte las gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos, creo....creo que es algo que tenia que decirte, especialmente porque sé que en esta nueva misión que tengo, tengo pocas posibilidades"  
  
"Sakura, no hables así....yo...."  
  
"Por favor, déjame continuar.... todos ustedes creen que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, sé que soy distraía, pero ¿crees que no he sentido la preocupación de todos ustedes por mi....crees que no imagino que la cuarta señal ya ha aparecido y que tiene que ver conmigo?"....."Me lo han dicho sin palabras, sus hechos son los que hablan por si solos, tanto cuidarme y no dejarme sola, o dime ¿por qué estas aquí?"  
  
"Sakura......." – el chico la tomo de las manos – "Hemos hecho mal en no decirte nada, pero creímos que era mejor que no te preocuparas por eso...te lo ocultamos... y bueno yo....yo estoy aquí por....por" – Shaoran hubiese deseado conocer algún hechizo que sirviera para usar las palabras adecuadas, la tenia ahí, con él y sus sentimientos a flor de piel, pero....no podía, no sabía como decirle que la amaba  
  
"LO VES????....ya decía yo que era raro que nunca pudiese estar sola, siempre esta uno de ustedes cerca de mi, como ahora lo estas tu, sé que tu deber como jefe del Clan es protegerme, o mejor dicho proteger la Magia que poseo, por eso, como te dije hace un momento te doy las gracias" – la chica se soltó de las manos del joven suavemente y miro al suelo, le dolía pensar que él solo estaba ahí por su deber.  
  
Shaoran mirándola, se lamentaba y pensaba "¡¡¡estúpida timidez la mía!!!"  
  
"Bien..." – dijo la chica mientras pasaba con su mano derecha su cabello detrás de la oreja para que no le estorbara en la cara "creo que es mejor que regresemos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros"  
  
Cuando Sakura se disponía a caminar para alejarse de ahí y le dio la espalda, Shaoran reaccionó y se puso nuevamente frente a ella  
  
"NO!, NO Sakura, espera" - La tomo por los hombros  
  
"Vamos Shaoran, no tienes que preocuparte, no me iré sola, tu estas conmigo...."  
  
"Sakura, hace un rato no pude contestar a tu pregunta"  
  
"¿Cuál de todas?"  
  
"Me preguntaste el por qué estaba aquí y...."  
  
"Y ya se la respuesta.....soy una de tus obligaciones, no tienes que recordármelo"  
  
"No, NO!!!, por favor déjame terminar"  
  
La chica comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pues el joven la miraba con intensidad.  
  
El viento hizo de las suyas, el cabello de la chica ondeaba con más fuerza y la carta que había admirado hace un rato, salió de su bolso y cayo a la arena, al tiempo que comenzó a emitir un leve brillo, apenas perceptible.  
  
Shaoran se acercaba mas y más a ella, Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza y desvío la mirada.  
  
"Sh....Shaoran.....eh....yo"- sus ojos veían la arena  
  
"Sakura...." – Shaoran tomo delicadamente con su mano derecha la barbilla de la chica y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos  
  
Sus corazones iban a estallar, podían ver su imagen relejada en los ojos de la persona que amaban, percibían sus aromas, sentían el temblor de sus cuerpos temerosos y a la vez emocionados.  
  
La acaricio delicadamente desde el cuello hasta su mejilla.....la mirada de ella clavada en sus ojos mirándolo expectante. Entonces lo decidió, y continuo hablando..."Estoy aquí, porque quiero cuidarte y protegerte, no por esa estúpida responsabilidad de ser el jefe de mi Clan, estoy aquí porque no puedo dejar que te pase nada, porque desde que te conocí no has hecho más que cambiar mi vida y enseñarme a vivir y sentir cosas que nunca imagine que era capaz de experimentar, porque con solo tu mirada eres capaz de desarmarme completamente y volverme un esclavo.....Sakura....estoy aquí, .....¡¡¡estoy aquí porque TE AMO!!!"  
  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente, no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su mirada reflejaba emoción "Sh...Shaoran yo,....yo"  
  
"No tienes que decirme nada.....solo....solo déjame estar a tu lado y cuidarte, eres todo para mi Sakura, eres mi vida entera, TE AMO......",– el joven esperaba que ella le dijera algo, veía la expresión de la chica entre confusa y emocionada  
  
Ella pudo hablar "¿Es verdad?....¿De verdad me amas?"  
  
"TE AMO más de lo que puedes imaginar"  
  
"Yo....yo también TE AMO SHAORAN!!!!"....."Nunca he dejado de hacerlo"  
  
El joven al escuchar sus palabras sintió una gran felicidad, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que por tanto tiempo había adorado le correspondía, la miro tiernamente y la atrajo hacia si tomándola delicadamente por la cintura y.....la beso.  
  
El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, era maravillosos sentir ese contacto, sus labios suaves y tiernos rindiéndose a él, ella se sentía flotar, la sensación de estar protegida en sus brazos era incomparable, no querían que ese momento terminara.  
  
El beso termino y se miraron, sonrieron y se abrazaron. Después de unos segundos se separaron y él hablo  
  
"Sakura....¿quieres ser mi novia?"  
  
"Si....si quiero!!!!....."  
  
La cargo en brazos y le dio vueltas, "¡¡¡Soy tan feliz Sakura....me has hecho el hombre más feliz!!!"  
  
"Shaoran!!!!....me estoy mareando, por favor, detente"  
  
El chico la bajo y tomándose con una mano su nuca dijo "Perdón...."  
  
La ojiverde le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios  
  
"¡¡¡MALDITOOOO!!!!"  
  
Una voz grave sonó en el lugar, se sentía una presencia mágica maligna, el mar comenzó a agitarse y en un acto protector Shaoran se puso frente a Sakura "¿Quién eres?......Muéstrate!!!" –grito con un tono retador  
  
Sakura comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su herida comenzaba a doler, cayo de rodillas sobre la arena  
  
"Sakura!!!!, ¿qué tienes?.....SAKURAAA!!!!" – Shaoran se arrodillo al lado de su novia y la abrazo  
  
"Es.....es mi herida" – decía la chica tocándose el estómago  
  
"....ESTAS SANGRANDO!!!!!" -....."Que rayos??!!!!" – Shaoran observo que La Estrella del Atardecer brillaba intensamente ...."  
  
En ese preciso instante la presencia despareció, el mar se calmo y todo volvió a la tranquilidad  
  
La Estrella del Atardecer dejo de brillar -"Sh....Shaoran...." Sakura miro a su novio con expresión de dolor y enseguida se desmayo  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
Notas de autora: Aquí termina un capitulo más de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora si ya quedo esclarecido el misterio de por qué Touya y Tomoyo estuvieron despiertos el día del Eclipse Total de Sol....poco a poco hemos sabido los sentimientos que algunos de nuestros personajes guardaban...y bien, lo que muchos esperaban, Sakura y Shaoran ya son novios  
  
¿Qué estará planeando Rye?....¿Para que servirá el Elixir de la Vida y la Lágrima del Amor?"...."¿Qué relación tiene el dolor de Sakura y el brillo que emite la Estrella del Atardecer?" .... lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos....que creo que todavía serán bastantes a menos que ustedes quieran que concluya ya la historia.  
  
Espero sus comentarios con reclamos, felicitaciones y todo lo que ustedes me quieran decir.  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	12. Adios a un Amor, El Odio gana

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Antes que nada por favor perdonen dedazos o faltas de ortografía, no he dormido para terminar este capitulo, les prometo que no volverá a suceder esto.  
  
Ya se!!!!...me merezco lo peor, me tarde muchísimo, pero sufrí de un lapsus de laguna mental pues nada se me ocurría, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y me den su opinión como siempre  
  
Ya son 122 reviews y no me lo puedo creer, de verdad soy feliz al tener lectores tan fieles como ustedes, se los agradezco con el corazón de verdad, es muy gratificante recibir sus comentarios, es lo que me motiva para seguir.  
  
Para no perder la costumbre. Agradecimientos para:  
  
Misao Sagara: Una de mis fieles lectoras, perdóname por favor por tardarme ok. Muchas gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora, la verdad no creo que sea para tanto, solo que escribo algo que me hubiese gustado ver como continuación de mi anime favorito, eso es todo. Como siempre un gusto que me des tu opinión, ojala no te decepcione este capitulo.  
  
Celina Sosa: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, trate de hacerlo lo más emotivo que pude, espero que este nuevo capitulo también sea de tu agrado.  
  
Marimar: Pues me tarde en actualizar, pero espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Maxie-Chan: Gracias por leer mi fic, es chido que haya nuevos lectores que me den su opinión, espero que no te quede mal con esta continuación.  
  
Kala: Gracias, muchas gracias, en este capitulo habrá más de S&S pero de T&E no mucho, ojala te guste  
  
Undine: Como siempre, nunca falta tu comentario y ¡¡¡que bueno!!!!, perdón por tardar en la actualización, tratare de no volver a demorarme mucho ok.  
  
Pequeña Saku: Te aseguro que por nada dejare de escribir el fic, ¡¡¡¡primero muerta!!!!, tarde pero seguro aquí esta la continuación  
  
Clow Kinomoto Sakura: Gracias por leer el fic, ya te agregue a mi lista de contactos, espero que sigas dando seguimiento a la historia. Un gusto recibir tu comentario.  
  
Jessy4: Mi querida Jessy, perdón por tardar tanto, pero espero que la espera valga la pena, un saludote de México  
  
Tomoyo-moyo: Que bueno que te sea emocionante, para mi también lo es escribirlo, bueno espero saber que piensas de la continuación  
  
Lou-asuka: Estoy pensando en hacer el fic no tan largo....pero creo que ya lo es... en fin, solo espero que no te canses de leer entes de que acabe. Gracias  
  
Pola: Gracias por decir que escribo bien, es un halago. Espero que pienses lo mismo cuando leas lo que sigue. Saludos.  
  
Nabugo: Pues todavía tardare en terminar el fic un poco, pero espero que lo sigas hasta el fin, gracias por decir que es un buen fic.  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Bueno, perdón por el suspenso de tanto tiempo, son rachitas de mente en blanco, pero espero que ya no vuelva a suceder. Gracias  
  
Cliocaliope: Solo espero que sigas pensando que escribo bien todo lo que dure la historia, de verdad me da mucho gusto cuando me dices que te emociono mucho la parte de la declaración de S&S, que bueno que te agrado.  
  
Bluegirl88: Como siempre amiga, tu entiendes lo que es no tener muchas ideas para continuar, pero por fin!!!! Aquí esta lo que sigue....espero ver pronto la actualización de tus fics ok.  
  
Ciakaira: Si me sigues diciendo que escribo bien me la voy a creer, de verdad gracias por tu opinión, son de esas que levantan el ego muy muy alto. Ojala te guste este capitulo.  
  
Flor de cerezo: Bueno si Rye es malo para siempre o no, todavía no lo sabrás je,je,je....gracias por tu review. Sigue leyendo  
  
Ula_Herac: ^_^ Gracias!!!!  
  
Yuen Chan: Espero que ahora no te desveles para leer la continuación de este fic, por cierto tu historia me esta gustando mucho, sigue así.  
  
Ahora si......lo que sigue.....¡¡¡que lo disfruten!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Adiós a un amor, El Odio gana  
  
"¿Quién eres?"  
  
"No te importa"  
  
".....tu silueta...y.......esa presencia...."  
  
"Ni lo intentes Maestra de cartas.....antes de que sepas quien soy....morirás"  
  
"Pero.....yo te conozco....he sentido tu presencia antes...."  
  
"De nada te servirá......ya todo esta escrito...tu quisiste que así fuera"  
  
"Alguien me llama......" – la chica percibía una voz a lo lejos  
  
"Muy pronto maestra de cartas....muy pronto.......pero mientras......te dejare un recuerdo para que no me olvides"  
  
Un rayo color violeta salió de las manos de la silueta dándole directamente a Sakura en su estómago  
  
"No.....basta!!!!!....me lastimas.....NOOOOOO!!!!.... SHAORAN¡!!!.... Ayúdame Shaoran!!!!"  
  
---- En una habitación dentro de una casa cercana a la Bahía de Hong Kong -- -  
  
El grito de la joven lo preocupo.....  
  
"SAKURAA!!!!.....SAKURAAA!!!!.....Reacciona por favor......despierta!!!.......RAYOS!!!! estas sudando mucho.....debe ser una pesadilla"  
  
Por fin la chica abrió los ojos....  
  
El joven la abrazo enseguida feliz de poder ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes....."Sakura!!!!.....¿cómo te sientes?.....gracias a los dioses que al fin despertaste"  
  
"Sh....Shaoran???....SHAORAAAANNN!!!!!" – La chica no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar acurrucándose en los brazos del muchacho.  
  
"¿Qué pasa???"....Cálmate...solo fue un sueño.....no debes temer....yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada te pase"  
  
"Entonces ¿todo fue una pesadilla?" – dijo la chica un poco más calmada y viéndolo fijamente  
  
"Si.....ya paso"  
  
"Ah....¿pero...y lo demás?"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Me refiero a ....bueno tu sabes....¿estuvimos en la playa?"  
  
"No entiendo Sakura....."  
  
La chica pensó tristemente "Todo fue un sueño.....también lo que paso en la playa"  
  
"Claro que estuvimos en la playa" – dijo el joven sonriendo  
  
"Entonces....." la chica continuo con la cara un poco roja por la pena  
  
Shaoran comprendió lo que ella había pensado y la abrazo acariciándole tiernamente el cabello y hundiendo su rostro en él, pudiendo respirar su aroma "Si Sakura.....todo lo que paso en la playa es real....TE AMO"  
  
Separo a la joven de sí y la tomo sutilmente por las mejillas acercándola lentamente hacia él y besándola con ternura, después mirándola a los ojos le hablo "Me tenias muy preocupado....llevas horas dormida" dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa  
  
La chica entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no conocía "¿Do...Dónde estamos?"  
  
...."Después de lo que paso en la playa"– contesto un poco sonrojado – " apareció una presencia mágica maligna ¿lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Si.....si lo recuerdo"  
  
"Bueno...todo paso muy rápido....te comenzaste a sentir mal y te desmayaste.....te traje a este lugar que es uno de mis refugios cuando quiero evitar contacto con mi familia y tu sabes....mis deberes"  
  
"Ah....ya veo...." La chica se trato de levantar pero no pudo, estaba muy débil  
  
"¿Qué haces? No te levantes.....estas muy pálida y débil Sakura.........además tu herida se volvió a abrir"  
  
"Pero...deben estar preocupados por nosotros"  
  
"Descuida...yo ya le avise a mi mamá lo sucedido y sabe que estamos aquí....ella se encargará de decirle a los demás.....esta de acuerdo en que no debes moverte por lo menos hoy"  
  
"¿H...hoy?.....¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?" – la idea de estar SOLA en un lugar así con Shaoran realmente le daba mucha pena y la ponía sumamente nerviosa  
  
Shaoran intuyo la preocupación de la chica "....., yo me quedare en la habitación de al lado....por si necesitas algo"  
  
"Eee.....esta bien"  
  
Para no continuar con el tema de quedarse S-O-L-O-S, el joven decidió hablar de algo que le inquietaba  
  
"Sakura.....me espante mucho cuando vi que sangrabas, afortunadamente solo fue un poco de sangre, pero .....¿Por qué lo ocultaste??"  
  
"Bueno.....lo de la herida....nunca ha sanado desde que la tengo....el dolor se presenta ocasionalmente"  
  
"¿QUEEE???....¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste?"  
  
"Ya era bastante con lo de la Profecía, y si les hubiese dicho que me sentía mal, no estarían tranquilos, además no...no es algo tan importante"  
  
"Sakura ¿cómo se te ocurre?....Tú eres importante, lo eres para todos pero, sobre todo para mí"  
  
"Es que...yo creí que tu....que tu...."  
  
"¿Qué Sakura, dime?"  
  
La chica tomo fuerzas para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo "Bueno, creí que tu no me veías más que como una amiga"  
  
El joven sonrío tiernamente "Si que somos un par de tontos, yo creía lo mismo de ti...la verdad Sakura es que nunca he dejado de amarte, todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados mi único aliciente era que algún día podría volver a verte"  
  
"Sh...Shaoran.....yo también esperaba volver a verte algún día, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí pensando en que habías roto nuestra promesa"  
  
"Lo sé Sakura, yo también sufrí mucho y me sentía tan culpable, pero ahora sabemos que eso fue por culpa de quien tramo esa conspiración....¿sabes? hay algo que no te he dicho"  
  
"¿Sobre que?"  
  
"Bueno, te conté sobre la conspiración pero, el verdadero objetivo de esto es que tu te debilitaras"  
  
"No entiendo"  
  
El chico continuo "MI madre me dijo que cuando una persona con magia esta triste, su poder se debilita y puede ser presa fácil de cualquier hechizo o incluso no incrementar su nivel de magia como se debe" – sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir – "Y bueno...como tu y yo, tu sabes.....lo que sentimos el uno por el otro,.....creemos que se aprovecharon de eso para dañarte"  
  
La chica se veía confusa ante las palabras de Shaoran "Así que....todo fue planeado"  
  
"Si"  
  
Mientras Sakura meditaba, algo llamo su atención y es que la ropa que traía puesta ¡¡¡no era la misma!!! "Mi.....mi ...mi ropa"....."Shaoran????"  
  
El joven contesto inocentemente "Ah, tuve que cambiarte de ropa pues la que tenias se mancho de sangre, ya esta lista en ese cajón"  
  
Sakura estaba coloradísima "Tu...tu ¿me cambiaste la ropa?"  
  
"Eh....si...." – el chico entonces entendió el por qué de la actitud de la ojiverde y también se sonrojo – "¡¡¡No es lo que piensas!!!...digo...si te cambie pero utilice un conjuro mágico para hacerlo....no soy un pervertido Sakura y bueno.....como eres mi...mi....."  
  
Sakura sonrió apenada "¿Tu Novia?"  
  
"Si, exacto....como eres mi NOVIA te respeto mucho"  
  
"Lo sé"  
  
"Bien, ahora dime, ¿quieres algo de cenar?"  
  
"Espera, me levanto para ayudarte, ya me siento mejor"  
  
"Preferiría que no te esfuerces"  
  
"Pero...quiero hacerlo"  
  
"Esta bien, eres un poco necia eh!!!"  
  
Shaoran tomo a Sakura delicadamente por la cintura abrazándola para ayudarla a incorporarse, la tomaba como si fuera algo tan frágil que al solo tacto podría romperse en mil pedazos, era tan feliz de tenerla así, hace apenas un día que estaba triste pensando en que tal vez ella quisiera a Yukito y finalmente era él a quien ella quería, de verdad no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.  
  
Cenaron tranquilamente, y Sakura se quedo dormida recargada en Li a la luz de la chimenea, Shaoran la tomo en brazos y la llevo a descansar de nuevo a la habitación "Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme" Le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir en el sillón que se encontraba en ese mismo cuarto "Creo que es preferible que me quede aquí por si vuelve a tener una pesadilla"  
  
A pesar de haber pasado unas horas ya, Shaoran no lograba conciliar el sueño, un recuerdo acudía a su mente, la conversación con su madre que había tenido hace más o menos una semana, un día después de la recuperación de Tomoyo.  
  
--Flash back—  
  
Se escucharon golpes en la puerta de la oficina del jefe del Clan Li, ocupado en ese instante por ieran Li  
  
"Adelante"  
  
"Buenas noches madre, Wei me dijo que quería hablar conmigo con urgencia"  
  
"Así es hijo, esta platica la tenia pendiente contigo desde el día del Eclipse Total de Sol, pero debido a las circunstancias, decidí dejarlo para otro momento, y ahora que tu amiga Tomoyo se ha recuperado, creo que es el momento propicio para hablar"  
  
Shaoran sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, la forma en que su madre le había hablado era muy seria, más seria de lo habitual, no obstante trato de disimularlo.  
  
"La escucho"  
  
"Shaoran, tu sabes que para ser jefe del Clan debes cumplir con ciertos requisitos, tales como un entrenamiento apropiado, con sus respectivas pruebas y cumplir 21 años ¿no es así?"  
  
"Sí madre, lo sé perfectamente"  
  
"Bien, dentro de poco solo faltara un año para que asumas el puesto que te corresponde, pero....para ello es necesario que cumplas con otra norma"  
  
"No entiendo madre...a mi nadie me había dicho nada de una nueva norma, espero que no se trate de otra falsa regla"  
  
"No hijo, esta yo la conozco perfectamente pues me toco presenciarla cuando tu padre la llevo a cabo en su momento"  
  
"¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada de eso?"  
  
"Lo siento, creí importante darte tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos,.... creo que será un poco complicado que lo entiendas"  
  
"Madre, por favor, ya no le de vueltas ¿cuál es esa norma?"  
  
"Según lo que dictan las leyes del Clan Li, un joven que va a ser jefe del Clan debe de estar comprometido en matrimonio a los 4 meses de haber terminado su entrenamiento........dado que lo terminaste hace 2 meses, quedan solo 2 meses para que te comprometas con alguien, y coincidentemente es en la fecha de tu cumpleaños número 20"  
  
El joven había quedado en silencio, no tenia palabras......¿comprometido?, pero si la única persona que él amaba era Sakura y ella solo lo veía como amigo "Madre ¿Y si no me comprometo con nadie?"  
  
"Hijo es una regla del Clan, en caso de que tu no consigas a la persona indicada, entonces los consejeros del Clan lo harán por ti y tendrás que casarte con la persona que ellos decidan"  
  
"QUUUEEEE???" – El joven pocas veces perdía la compostura ante su madre, pero en esa ocasión no pudo "¿Qué se creen esos?....¿Cómo es posible que tengan el poder de involucrarse en mi vida?....Madre.....por favor dígame ¿ya hay alguna elegida por si no consigo prometida?" – pregunto preocupado  
  
"Si hijo, la hay....y el plan de los consejeros es traerla muy pronto a Hong Kong, para que la conozcas y no sea tan de improviso el compromiso"  
  
"Pero....si todavía tengo 2 meses ¿por qué la quieren traer?"  
  
"Por que no creen que puedas encontrar a alguien en el tiempo que queda...¿o la hay?"  
  
El joven solo miro a su madre, ella entendió perfectamente lo que él quería decirle con la mirada "Bien hijo, por eso te dije que quería darte tiempo para que arreglaras tus asuntos, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero......estoy segura de que puedes tener posibilidades con ella, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo te apoyare, nada me haría más feliz que verte con ella, dado que sé lo mucho que significa para ti, pero también estoy consciente de lo que tienen en su contra, te deseo suerte hijo, lucha por lo que amas"  
  
El joven asintió mirando a su madre "Gracias" y salió de la habitación hablando en voz baja "Tengo que decirle mis sentimientos a Sakura, pronto"  
  
--- Fin de Flash back ----  
  
---- En la mansión Li ----  
  
"Vaya ¿así que se quedaron solos en la playa?"  
  
"Si Eriol, creo que el plan que teníamos planeado con Tomoyo se frustro" dijo Mei Ling mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían por sus ojos  
  
"Bueno, me da gusto que por fin se hayan decidido a decir sus sentimientos"  
  
"Si, mi tía estaba muy contenta cuando me lo dijo, creo que para todos es un alivio dentro de todos los problemas que estamos enfrentando"  
  
"Si, tienes razón, iré a ver a Tomoyo para contarle"  
  
"¿Por qué no la llamas por teléfono, ya es muy tarde, además su madre?"  
  
"Su madre esta fuera de la ciudad por tres días, tu sabes negocios, además mi querida Mei Ling, una noticia como esta no se da por teléfono, tiene que ser en persona"  
  
Una gota cayo por la nuca de Mei Ling O.o "Nunca desaprovechas la oportunidad para verla ¿verdad?"  
  
El joven de lentes contesto guiñándole un ojo "Por supuesto"  
  
Cuando el chico se alejo Mei Ling ella se quedo pensando en voz alta y dando un suspiro "Ahhh....si tan solo él me amara como ellos se aman......pero....es tan tímido, que no se que es lo que siente"  
  
"Señorita Mei Ling"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" – la chica cae al suelo de la impresión por el susto de oír a quien le hablaba - "Kouji!!! Casi me matas de un susto"  
  
"Disculpe señorita, no quise espantarla"  
  
"Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre"  
  
"Lo sé señorita, lo que pasa es que yo...usted sabe soy de un rango inferior y no puedo dirigirme tan familiarmente a usted, es una regla"  
  
"Reglas por aquí y por allá, bahhh!!!! todo es aburrido ,¿qué te parece si mientras estamos solos tú y yo rompemos esa regla y me hablas por mi nombre?"  
  
El chico se sonrojo, realmente sentía algo especial por la joven de ojos café rojizo "Esta bien......Mei Ling"  
  
"Ves, así esta mejor" – "Aunque sería mejor que fuéramos novios" pensaba, lo tomo de la mano – "Acompáñame a tomar aire fuera de la casa"  
  
"Pero...Mei Ling, es muy tarde y todavía tengo tarea de la Universidad, supongo que tu también"  
  
"¿Qué dije de las reglas?"  
  
"Esta bien, lo que digas" - .........."....Es tan linda que no puedo negarle nada, a pesar de su aparente carácter fuerte es una chica tierna y sensible, por eso....por eso la amo" pensó el pobre Kouji  
  
---- Cerca de la Mansión Li ----  
  
Rye estaba fúrico, lanzaba chispas por los ojos literalmente "¡¡¡¡Maldito sea!!!!". Realmente sus poderes habían incrementado enormemente y la Magia Obscura poco a poco había logrado apoderarse de su corazón  
  
"Rye, cálmate, no cambiarás nada poniéndote así"  
  
"Callate Tai Kung!!!!"  
  
"¡¡¡No le hables así!!!"  
  
"Miren ustedes dos, mejor no se metan conmigo saben perfectamente que puedo destruirlos con solo tronar mis dedos, así que mejor déjenme solo"  
  
"Rye, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, no dejes que se nuble tu mente"  
  
"¡¡¡¡Basta Koronu !!!!... estoy muy enojado, me siento como un idiota, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de que era ese Li el que realmente ocupaba el corazón de Sakura?!!!""  
  
"Pero, de nada te hubiera servido saberlo"  
  
"Claro que si, lo hubiera eliminado antes de que pasara lo que paso, pero ahora, él sufrirá más, porque me desquitaré con lo que más quiere, si no es para mí, entonces prefiero acabar con ella yo mismo"  
  
Koronu miro fijamente a Tai Kung y le hizo una seña para salir de la habitación  
  
En cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera  
  
"Parece que ahora si ya no hay vuelta de hoja"  
  
"Así es Koronu, y no hubo necesidad de culminar el hechizo de Iniciación, su sentimiento de odio ha logrado que la Magia Obscura se apodere de él completamente, pronto la profecía se verá cumplida........no te ves muy contento"  
  
"Tai Kung, tu sabes lo que yo pienso de todo esto"  
  
"Si, y me da miedo, no es bueno que trates de revelarte contra el viejo Seng, sabes de lo que es capaz"  
  
"Si y por ello estaré con Rye y contigo hasta el final de todo esto, después ya veré como salirme de esa estúpida promesa que hizo mi padre antes de morir, y ....espero que tu vayas conmigo"  
  
"¡¡¡¡Estas loco!!!!.....Seng nos mataría, además.....no entiendo porque quieres que yo te acompañe"  
  
"Tai Kung"- dijo mirándola a los ojos "Creo que sí lo sabes, pero...no quieres aceptarlo"  
  
"Deja de decir estupideces, mejor me voy"  
  
"No olvides lo que te dije, cuando todo termine, espero que decidas acompañarme"  
  
Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, Rye seguía pensando  
  
"Ya le di a Sakura una probadita de mis poderes, aunque solo haya sido en su sueño, creo que me revelare ante ella y sus amigos muy pronto, sobre todo frente a ese Li y la reencarnación de Clow, ellos tres son mi objetivo principal, aunque ella es la que con seguridad debo de eliminar" – un poco de nostalgia se reflejo en sus ojos, que ahora solo dejaban ver odio y rencor – "adiós para siempre a mi amor por Sakura Kinomoto" – termino mirando hacia la luna pronunciando estas palabras y sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
---- Al día siguiente ----  
  
Sakura y Shaoran regresaron a la Mansión Li, todos los estaban esperando con impaciencia, especialmente Ieran Li y....Yukito  
  
"Hola Sakura, Hola Shaoran, me alegro de que estén bien"  
  
"Ho...hola Yukito" Sakura se sentía un poco triste por la situación, ella había comprendido un día anterior que su guardián y la identidad falsa de éste la amaban, pero....ella no podía hacer nada, su corazón pertenecía a alguien más.  
  
Yukito se acerco y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, ante tal escena Shaoran como siempre sintió celos, pero se contuvo cuando el joven lo miro y habló "Me da gusto que por fin hayan dicho lo que sienten, son el uno para el otro, nunca olviden que los apoyaré en todo lo que decidan hacer"  
  
Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y contestaron al unísono "Gracias"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! Pero si aquí están los dos!!!!"....No saben lo feliz que soy, cuando Eriol me contó que ya eran novios no lo podía creer, pero...." --un poco de tristeza nublo los ojos de la muchacha  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?" dijo inquietada Mei Ling  
  
"Lo que pasa.....es que ....¡¡¡¡hubiese estado genial filmar esa confesión!!!!" *_*  
  
Todos cayeron al suelo ante la respuesta de Tomoyo  
  
Los ojos de la chica brillaban como dos grandes luceros y en una pose soñadora tomándose ambas manos continuaba "Imagínense.....el atardecer en la playa.....el sonido del mar....el viento en sus rostros....y....en eso.....UN GRAN BESO DE AMOR!!!!"....."Hubiera sido la mejor escena de todos los tiempos"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" dijeron Sakura y Shaoran sonrojados  
  
Eriol estaba que no se aguantaba la risa "Mi pequeña Tomoyo, nunca cambiaras...ja,ja,ja"  
  
En eso Ieran Li hizo su aparición  
  
"Madre, Buenos días"  
  
"Buenos días hijo, Buenos días Sakura"  
  
"Señora Li, Buenos días" – Sakura estaba apenada con la mujer pues sabia que ella estaba al tanto que la noche anterior se había quedado con Shaoran, pero....bueno no había pasado nada fuera de quedarse dormidos, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco rara  
  
"Me da gusto que por fin todo entre ustedes se haya arreglado"  
  
"Pues a mi no!!!!!.....Sakurita y este mocoso...no puede ser!!!! Noooo.!!!!...como su guardián me opongo a esto.....no me gusta, no me gusta y no me gusta !!!!"  
  
En eso Mei Ling tomo la cola de Kero y ¡¡¡lo aventó por una de las ventanas del salón!!!  
  
"Mejor así....ya me estaba hartando ese peluche"  
  
Después de estar un tiempo compartiendo con sus amigos, Shaoran y Sakura se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones, afortunadamente ese no era día de clases, quedaron de verse más tarde en los jardines de la mansión  
  
Shaoran aprovecho para platicar con Yukito y Kero, claro que también estaba Kouji como inseparable asistente de Li que era, al igual que Nakuru y Spinel, Eriol quedo en alcanzarlos pues quería estar un rato más con Tomoyo  
  
"Dices que el señor Kinomoto tuvo que irse"  
  
"Si Li, él no quería pero le llamaron urgentemente a Japón, al parecer tiene que dar una conferencia en la Universidad de Tokio, para la Facultad de Arqueología"  
  
"Vaya, yo quería pedirle permiso formal para ser novio de Sakura"  
  
"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema ¿verdad Kero?" continuo Yukito  
  
"Mira mocoso, tal vez con el padre de Sakura no suceda nada, pero eso si, con su hermano te la veras muy difícil"  
  
Todos pusieron cara de agobio "Eso no lo había pensado" dijo preocupado Shaoran  
  
Después de un rato llego Eriol  
  
"Yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros"  
  
"No ¿cómo crees?, lo que pasa es que me quede un rato con Tomoyo"  
  
"Si a una hora y media se le llama un rato....." dijo Kero  
  
"Esta bien, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, ¿qué es lo que querías comentarnos Kero?" dijo Yukito  
  
En ese instante Kero se transformo en su identidad real  
  
"Bien, lo que pasa es que desde que paso lo de Tomoyo, me di cuenta junto con Spinel de que la Estrella del Atardecer emitía un brillo muy fuerte y que a Sakura le afectaba esto"  
  
"Tienes razón, ayer en la playa sucedió lo mismo"  
  
"Por favor cuéntanos que paso" dijo Eriol  
  
Entonces Shaoran les contó lo sucedido la tarde anterior en la playa  
  
"Entonces alguna relación debe existir entre la Estrella del Atardecer y todos esos sucesos"  
  
"Creo que la Estrella del Atardecer tiene un vinculo emocional con su dueña, y al estar la profecía por cumplirse, obviamente los poderes de Sakura se ven afectados" - comento Eriol  
  
"....también esta pendiente lo del representante de la Magia Obscura"  
  
"Tienes razón Yue" hacia un rato que Yukito se había transformado, "Seguramente él es el que esta detrás de todo esto"  
  
"Además esta lo de la cuarta señal...todavía no tenemos muy claro a quien se podría referir esto" intervino Nakuru  
  
"Si, y me preocupa, pues habla de que el corazón de un mago decidirá cambiar su amor a odio y el poseedor de la Magia Combinada, en este caso Sakura, sufrirá una decepción" siguió comentado Eriol  
  
Entonces todos miraron a Shaoran  
  
"¿Qué me ven?"....."ah!!!! ya veo.....creen que yo.........¡¡¡¡están locos!!!!!......yo jamás cambiaría mi amor a Sakura por más que me hechizaran, mucho menos conscientemente"  
  
"Lo sabemos Shaoran....pero.....¿quién podrá ser entonces?"  
  
"Ni idea,,,,pero tenemos que investigar....no puedo estar tranquilo pensando en que a Sakura le puede pasar algo....no me lo perdonaría"  
  
"Por el momento debemos estar atentos a todo poder mágico desconocido que percibamos" continuo Spinel  
  
"Si, lo mejor será continuar investigando.....Kouji, te encargo mucho esto por favor....busca quien pudo haber tenido en algún momento relación con la Magia Obscura...no sé algun Clan desparecido tal vez.....eso nos puede ayudar"  
  
Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación  
  
---- En los jardines de la Mansión Li ----  
  
"¡¡¡Que emoción!!!!....Sakura me da tanto gusto que por fin tu y Shaoran se hayan declarado su amor....como nos lo cuentas realmente fue como de película romántica" – Tomoyo estaba muy emocionaba  
  
"Si....Tomoyo, Eriol, Kouji y yo ya habíamos planeado como hacer que ustedes se dijeran lo que sienten el uno por el otro... pero se nos adelantaron"  
  
"¿Cómo que habían planeado algo?" La voz de Shaoran hizo que Sakura enrojeciera un poco y Tomoyo y Mei Ling rieron un poco por ello  
  
"Nada primo, nada, olvídalo....lo importante es que ustedes ya son novios.....bueno...pues nosotras nos vamos ¿verdad Tomoyo?"  
  
"Si...tenemos cosas que hacer....nos vemos más tarde Sakura"  
  
Las chicas se alejaron guiñándole un ojo a Sakura lo cual hizo que se apenara más  
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Si......si no te preocupes"  
  
El chico se acerco a Sakura y la tomo por su barbilla "Bueno....es que estas un poco roja ¿no tendrás fiebre o algo así?"  
  
"No lo creo, me siento bien" – dijo sonriéndole  
  
Shaoran era realmente feliz de estar con ella y tenerla por fin para él, como siempre lo había deseado "Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes"  
  
"No seas bromista Shaoran"  
  
"No es ninguna broma, realmente eres la mujer más hermosa que existe"  
  
"No digas mentiras que te va a crecer la nariz" continuo la chica nerviosa  
  
"Ya te dije, no es mentira ni broma ni nada parecido.......créeme"  
  
"Gr....gracias.....es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas....bueno...hubo algunos chicos que...."  
  
Sakura fue abruptamente interrumpida "¿CÓMO QUE HUBO ALGUNOS CHICOS???....¿TUVISTE MUCHOS NOVIOS???" – Una vena saltaba por la frente del joven  
  
Sakura río ante la cara de su novio "Ja,ja,ja ....no tontito no, digo que hubo algunos chicos que me decían cosas así, pero como yo me daba cuenta que querían solo propasarse, pues no los tomaba en cuenta"  
  
"¿¿¿CÒMO QUE PROPASARSE???" – dos venas saltaban ahora por su frente  
  
Miles de gotas salieron de la cabeza de Sakura mientras trataba de calmar a su novio "Bueno quise decir que querían algo más que una amistad sincera y yo ...yo no podía pensar en eso"  
  
"Ah!!!....me dejas tranquilo"  
  
"El único que estuvo conmigo siempre desinteresadamente fue Rye, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo"  
  
"Ah si...el sujeto ese que vino para la competencia Inter. Universidades y que estuvo en el Baile del Eclipse Total "  
  
"No me gusta que te expreses así de él Shaoran, Rye es una buena persona"  
  
"Demasiado buena persona contigo diría yo, por lo que me contó Kerberos nunca te dejo sola ¿nunca pensaste que tal vez quería algo más contigo?" continuo un poco molesto  
  
"No lo sé Shaoran.....lo que sí sé es que él fue un gran apoyo en momentos que me sentí sola y que de no ser por él, no hubiese venido a Hong Kong....él me animo mucho para formar parte del equipo de Atletismo de la Universidad y si no hubiera ingresado....no nos hubieramos vuelto a ver"  
  
"Esta bien, lo siento....no puedo evitar sentirme un poquito celoso de él, te tuvo todos estos años a su lado, mientras yo ansiaba volver a verte aunque solo fuera un par de segundos"  
  
Ella sonrío y lo abrazo "Shaoran....todavía no puedo creer esto.....es como un sueño, tu y yo, juntos de nuevo"  
  
"Y para siempre" el chico tenia un brillo especial en su mirada  
  
Lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro y se besaron, como en ocasiones anteriores (pocas, pues tenían un día de novios) todo ese amor guardado salía a flote en cada caricia, en cada abrazo y beso, sentían unas ganas enormes de no separarse de estar siempre así fundidos en los labios del otro, finalmente se separaron y tomados de la mano caminaron por el amplio jardín de la mansión.  
  
"Ah!!!....pero si es un árbol de Cerezo....no lo había visto.....y eso que cuando practico magia he estado por aquí.....no tenia idea de que en tu jardín se dieran este tipo de árboles Shaoran"  
  
"Es el único Sakura, eres muy distraída, el día que platicamos cuando estabas entrenado estabas sentada justo debajo de él,"  
  
"No...no lo recuerdo....Pero....¿Por qué esta este árbol aquí?"  
  
"Bueno, cuando regrese de Tomoeda la primera vez antes de lo de la carta Vacío extrañaba todo y necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir bien, el lago artificial siempre me ha tranquilizado mucho y pensé que era una buena idea plantar unas semillas que recogí en el parque pingüino, cuando volví a casa para lo del entrenamiento, el árbol ya tenía 2 años y antes de irme a mi viaje de entrenamiento me gustaba venir aquí a meditar y a recordar lo que vivimos en Japón, pero sobre todo venía a pensar en ti"  
  
La chica se sonrojo "Que tierno eres Shaoran!!!" – y con un poco de pena le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Oye ¿crees que nos podemos sentar bajo la sombra del árbol?....por favor sí????"  
  
Sakura veía a Shaoran con ojos de cachorrito y ante esto él no podía negarse a nada, se sentaron bajo el árbol, Ella estaba recargada en el pecho del joven jugando con los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían y él le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente.  
  
Shaoran recordó en ese momento lo que había hablado con su madre acerca de comprometerse "No puedo pedirle que se case conmigo tan pronto, ah!...si fuera por mí, la haría mi esposa en este instante, pero.....tal vez se espante si le pido que sea mi prometida, apenas tenemos un día de novios, tendré que esperar, pero no mucho, por que si no los ancianos consejeros del Clan son capaces de traer a la candidata esa y .....no, no lo permitiré!!!, pero....tengo que esperar un poco más"  
  
"¿Pasa algo Shaoran?"  
  
"No...solo pensaba en lo mucho que Te Amo"  
  
"Yo también Te Amo"  
  
"Señorita Sakura!!!, Señorita Sakura!!!"  
  
"Wei estamos por acá!"  
  
"Ah, por fin la encontré Señorita Sakura, la buscan en la recepción"  
  
"A mí?"  
  
"Quién es Wei?" pregunto Shaoran  
  
El pobre Wei no sabía si decir quien buscaba a la chica, porque temía la reacción del joven Li "Es el joven Takano, su amigo de Japón"  
  
La cara de Shaoran tomo un leve color rojo y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero trato de controlarse porque aunque no lo gustara ese "tipo" era amigo de su Sakura  
  
"Gracias Wei, enseguida voy"  
  
"Si, dile a ese que ahorita vamos"  
  
"Esta bien, con su permiso"  
  
"¿No te importa si te acompaño con él verdad?"  
  
"No Shaoran, para nada, vamos"  
  
--- En la estancia de recepción de la Mansión ---  
  
"Ah ¿Y tu que haces aquí?...¿No deberías estar en Japón?"  
  
"Me quede a arreglar unos asuntos, por cierto a mi también me da gusto verte Mei Ling....además vine a ver a Sakura"  
  
"Bueno pues me imagino que te dará gusto saber que Sakura ...."  
  
"Takano ¿Cómo estas?'"  
  
"Que tal Hiragizawa"  
  
"Su poder ha incrementado notablemente, pero percibo algo raro en él" meditaba Eriol ..."Supongo que vienes a visitar a Sakura"  
  
"Así es..."  
  
"Pues aquí viene ...con Shaoran"  
  
"Hola Rye!!!...¡que gusto me da verte!"  
  
"Hola Sakura...veo que has cambiado mucho....en Tokio no cambiabas de novio como lo has hecho aquí, de hecho en Tokio nunca estuviste con nadie....solo pensabas en el estúpido ese del que te enamoraste"  
  
"¿A quien le llamas estúpido?"  
  
"ahhh... perdón Li...¿estabas aquí?.....No!!!...no me digas que tú eras aquel extranjero del que Sakura se enamoro?"  
  
"Rye....¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"Nada preciosa Sakura....nada" un brillo de malicia aprecio en la mirada de Rye, mientras se acerco a la chica y la jalo por la mano, Sakura sintió que se le erizaba la piel  
  
Nuevamente la Estrella del Atardecer comenzó a brillar "¿Qué ....qué pasa?" Sakura comenzó a sentir su respiración agitada "Rye!!!! Suéltame ...me estas lastimando...."  
  
Todo comenzó a nublarse dentro de esa habitación,....en un instante todo desapareció, incluso Mei Ling, solo estaban Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura y Rye  
  
"SUELTALA!!!!" gritaba Shaoran, quien trato de acercarse a su novia pero una barrera le impido hacerlo  
  
Eriol trato de hacer lo mismo pero corrió con la misma suerte "No puede ser!!!!, él ...él es el Portador de la Magia Obscura!!"""  
  
"¿QUEEEE?....Rye ...no es cierto....no puede ser cierto....tu....tú eres mi amigo"  
  
"NO LO DIGAS!!!!!!.....NOOOOO!!!!..... ¿Por qué Sakura?....¿Por qué?....yo te amaba....yo siempre estuve contigo......y preferiste a ese imbécil......"  
  
"Rye.....lo siento!!!...yo no sabía.....por favor Rye.....tu no eres malo.....por favor somos amigos, recuérdalo.....recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos"  
  
Shaoran y Eriol veían a través de la barrera, por mas hechizos que lanzaban no lograban romperla "Es demasiado fuerte" decía Eriol.....  
  
"Si le tocas un solo pelo a Sakura TE MATO ¿ME OISTE?!!!!!" Shaoran estaba desesperado, podía oír lo que Rye decía y veía todo  
  
"Lo siento Maestra de cartas....tú lo quisiste así"  
  
"Tú....tu estabas en mi sueño...¡¡¡¡eras tú!!!""  
  
"SAKURAAAA!!!! Aléjate de él, usa tus cartas" gritaba Eriol  
  
Pero ella no podía, entonces Rye jalo a Sakura hacia él, tomo su cuello con la mano izquierda y comenzó a apretar lentamente "Si no eres mía....no serás de nadie ¿LO ENTIENDES???....DE NADIE!!!!"  
  
"SAKURAAAA!!!!" – Gritaban Eriol y Shaoran  
  
"Ustedes dos...sufrirán al verla morir......eso es lo que verán.....pero NO HOY"  
  
Entonces el chico realizo una invocación......un remolino de humo giro sobre él y con la mano derecha llena de energía maligna, tocó el estómago de Sakura"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"" gritaba la chica con dolor  
  
"Dioses de los cuatro elementos, dioses ancestrales denme su poder, que llegue a mis manos la espada que por siglos me ha sido destinada para defender la esencia de la Magia Combinada" La espada de Li apareció y éste con fuerza ataco la barrera la cual logro romper, al darse cuenta de esto Rye soltó a Sakura y la aventó con un rayo de energía, al momento que desaparecía  
  
¡¡¡¡MALDITO COBARDEEEE!!!! "Grito Eriol y le lanzo un rayo de luz, el cual desgraciadamente no lo toco  
  
"Sakuraaa!!!....Sakuraa!!!.....Eriol,,, esta muy herida.....debemos salir de esta dimensión y llevarla a un lugar más adecuado para curarla , aquí no puedo utilizar el hechizo de curación"  
  
"Lo sé Shaoran!!!!....¿pero cómo?"  
  
CONTINUARÁ...........  
  
Notas de autora: Sé que me quieren matar...tarde más que nunca...pero de verdad la inspiración no me llegaba y me siento mal ¡¡¡perdónenme!!! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, prometo que el siguiente será mejor, gracias por entender estos baches mentales que a veces dan ¿Qué pasara ahora que se sabe que Rye es el poseedor de la Magia Obscura? ¿Cómo saldrán nuestros personajes de la dimensión en la que están para poder ayudar a Sakura?  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	13. Sangre de dragón, la quinta señal

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Ya se que no se vale que vuelva a pedirles disculpas por el atraso, pero......¡¡¡lo siento de verdad!!!!.  
  
Dejen les cuento, lo que pasa es que el próximo sábado 3 de abril es mi fiesta de graduación ¡¡¡si por fin termine la carrera!!!! Y me metí en el complicado asunto de organizar la fiesta, así que estaba vuelta loca con los preparativos y demás....por eso tarde tanto en terminar este capitulo.  
  
Además (por si no era suficiente) mi pc se daño y no pude entrar a Internet casi una semana afortunadamente ya esta resuelto esto.  
  
Espero me disculpen de verdad, para enmendar la tardanza trate de hacer un capitulo un poco más largo.  
  
No me canso de agradecerles sus reviews, estoy muy contenta, este fic es de ustedes y por ustedes llegare hasta el último capitulo que tal vez sea pronto o no .....no lo se, todo depende de si quieren seguir leyendo o no.  
  
Mis agradecimientos en esta ocasión van para:  
  
Undine: Me da gusto que pienses que cada vez va mejor el fic, gracias tengo tus reviews desde el primer capitulo y espero tenerlos hasta el ultimo y que sigas leyendo esta historia.  
  
Bluegirl88: Te daré gusto con este capitulo en uno de tus comentarios, no te voy a decir cual, solo espero que te guste, gracias como siempre por escribir  
  
Yukino: Gracias por tus palabras, éste además de ser un ENORME BACHE MENTAL, se combino con otros asuntos que ya describí al principio, espero que continúes al pendiente de este fic.  
  
Cliocaliope: He corregido mi error, ya sustituí el archivo, gracias por comentarlo, es que a eso de las 3 de la mañana ya no se ni que onda ja,ja,ja. Aquí sabrás un poco más sobre la elegida del consejo para ser la prometida de Shaoran. Ojalá te parezca bueno este capitulo.  
  
Misao Sagara: Espero que en esta ocasión no te desveles para leer el fic ok, deseo que sea de tu agrado y que continúes como siempre siendo una de las fieles lectoras de este fic. Gracias pr tu review  
  
Pequeña saku: perdón por la tardanza, espero que comprendas. Tal vez más adelante odies más a Rye, je,je,je.....espero que te guste lo que sigue de la historia.  
  
Kanna_sagara: Bueno, tarde mas de la cuenta, pero es mejor a escribir cualquier cosa ¿no crees?, en este fic hay más de S&S .....ojalá me puedas mandar tu opinión pronto.  
  
Kala: Gracias, nunca me cansare de recibir comentarios como el tuyo, de verdad que levantan mi ego y eso es muy muy chido. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Pues ya sabrás como van a salir de ese lugar al que los transporto Rye, ojala cumpla con tus expectativas. Gracias por leer.  
  
Lou asuka: Aquí hay un poco más de escenas románticas, je,je,je, soy una cursi!!!!, bueno, bueno, no importa ¿verdad?....ojalá te guste y gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Andrea: Gracias, nunca imagine que alguien se pudiese emocionar con un capitulo de mi fic (excepto yo), reviews como el tuyo me levantan mucho el ánimo y me dan más ganas de continuar con la historia, que al parecer, tendrá varios capítulos más. Espero tu opinión.  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias como todas las veces que me has escrito, gracias de verdad. Estoy leyendo tus fics y bueno, ya te puse mis comentarios, continua así. Espero que te deje buen sabor de boca este capitulo.  
  
Maxie Chan: Esta vez no tuve mucha suerte con la inspiración, tardo demasiado!!!!!, pero bueno aquí esta la continuación, ojal te guste y me des tus comentarios.´  
  
Night_huntress21: Gracias a ti por leer la historia, yo seguiré leyendo la tuya que me parece muy linda. Espero saber pronto de ti ok, continua escribiendo.  
  
Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y mandarme su opinión.  
  
Y ya...... para que lo alargo más....aquí va la continuación de este fic.¡¡¡¡Que lo disfruten!!!  
  
CAPITULO 13  
  
SANGRE DE DRAGÓN, LA QUINTA SEÑAL  
  
"¿Cómo que desaparecieron?"  
  
"Si tía, estábamos aquí, platicando con el antipático amigo de Sakura y de repente todo se me nublo, me sentí mareada y cuando Tomoyo llego a ayudarme y pude reaccionar me di cuenta de que no estaban Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y el tal Rye, pensé que a lo mejor era una especie de broma.....pero paso mucho tiempo ya....."  
  
"Es verdad señora Li, Mei Ling estaba como confundida, si algo paso, no se dio cuenta de nada" – decía una preocupada Tomoyo  
  
Ieran Li reflejaba angustia en su rostro, muy raro en ella, pero el simple hecho de saber que su hijo había desparecido en plena mansión, de verdad era preocupante "Debió de ser un hechizo muy fuerte para que pudieran desparecer burlando todos los sellos mágicos de la casa, quien realizó ese conjuro es alguien con poderes muy grandes" - pensó  
  
"Señora Li ¿usted cree que ellos estén bien?"  
  
La mujer sonrió para tranquilizar a la chica "Descuida Tomoyo, los tres son muy fuertes, seguro que sabrán que hacer y como arreglárselas, no te preocupes, recuerda que tu novio es la reencarnación de unos de los magos más poderosos que han existido y obviamente esos conocimientos los guarda en su interior"  
  
"Señora Li!!!, Señora Li!!"  
  
"Kouji ¿qué pasa?...¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto?"  
  
El chico tenia que tomar aire pues había corrido de un lado a otro de la Mansión para poder hablar con la mujer "Lo...lo que pasa es....es que"  
  
"Kouji, respira profundamente" – dijo con calma la madre de Shaoran  
  
"Señorita Mei Ling ¿qué le paso?" el chico se asusto al ver el semblante pálido de Mei Ling, después de todo haber sido rodeada por un poder tan maligno como el de Rye no era cualquier cosa  
  
"Nada hombre!!! Sólo que mi primo, Sakura y Eriol desparecieron.... habla pronto ¿qué descubriste?, porque seguro que descubriste algo, si no, no hubieses corrido como alma endemoniada"  
  
"¿Desparecieron?" O.O  
  
"Si, si!!...descuida ellos regresaran" dijo con un tono desesperado Mei Ling – "Ahora di, ¿qué encontraste?"  
  
"Bueno....lo que pasa es que el señor Kinomoto me dejo a cargo del Pergamino donde se habla de la profecía y las señales.....lo estaba revisando....y entonces apareció una nueva inscripción"  
  
"Entonces eso quiere decir que la cuarta señal se ha cumplido, y eso que apareció es la quinta señal" fueron las palabras de Yue, que junto con Kerberos, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun ingresaban al recibidor  
  
"¿Y USTEDES DONDE ANDABAN???" grito Mei Ling con tal fuerza que los demás se hicieron chiquitos y la cabeza de Mei Ling se veía de proporciones realmente grandes "¿Por qué no estaban aquí cuando sus amos los necesitaban EHHH!!!....Seguramente el peluche ese y Tsukishiro estaban comiendo, el gatito volador leyendo y la vanidosa Nakuru viéndose en el espejo y maquillándose ¿verdad?"  
  
"Ya Mei Ling, cálmate y no digas esas cosas, sabes que ellos no dejarían a sus amos y a Shaoran" trato de calmarla Tomoyo  
  
"Así es niñita, lo que pasa es que los cuatro sentimos un poder maligno enorme, pero algo nos impidió transformarnos en nuestra verdadera identidad hasta hace unos minutos, tratamos de seguir la presencia de nuestros amos y la del joven Li, pero algo nos impide llegar a ellos, están aquí, pero..."  
  
"Pero al parecer, están en una dimensión paralela "– termino Yue la frase de Ruby Moon  
  
"Con razón, ahora me explico porque puedo sentir la presencia de mi hijo y de los demás dentro de la casa, pero no se a ciencia cierta en donde"  
  
"Lo más preocupante es que también sabemos que uno de ellos esta muy débil, pero no distinguimos quien es" – continuo Spinel  
  
"Es Sakura....la que se esta debilitando es Sakura"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes eso Kerberos?"  
  
"Pregúntele a Yue.....¿estas débil no es así?" el guardián de ojos dorados miró con suspicacia a su compañero  
  
"Si, es verdad, es ella.....yo lo puedo sentir porque mis poderes se alimentan de la energía de Sakura"  
  
"Pero...no se supone que cuando niños Touya te dio sus poderes...yo pensé..."  
  
"Eso fue algo momentáneo Tomoyo, con el paso del tiempo él recupero sus poderes y Sakura al hacerse más fuerte, fue capaz de brindarme energía, por eso...sé que ella es la que se esta debilitando"  
  
"Me temo que no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar a que ellos salgan por si mismos de esa dimensión"  
  
"Si, así es señora Li, no podemos hacer nada" – termino Nakuru  
  
"Pero.....lo que si podemos hacer es revisar la quinta señal ¿no es así Kouji?" – intervino Mei Ling  
  
"Es verdad.....pero....creo que debemos hacerlo cuando el joven Li y Hiragizawa estén con nosotros y nos digan que ha pasado"  
  
"Tienes razón, es mejor esperarlos.....debemos confiar en que regresaran pronto y con bien" dijo Spinel  
  
"Eriol,,,,,Sakura.....Shaoran" – Tomoyo susurro sus nombres cerrando los ojos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su novio y sus amigos regresaran con bien.  
  
----En la otra dimensión -----  
  
"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto la misión contigo ¡¡¡¡LIEBARATE!!!" ...."TRUENOO!!!"  
  
"Dioses de poderes milenarios, dioses de la tierra Oriente, envíen su poder hasta esta espada y que la realidad se haga presente"...."HECHIZO DE LUUUUZ!!!"  
  
Tanto Eriol como Shaoran trataban con todas sus fuerzas de romper la barrera, pero era imposible, ninguno de sus conjuros surtían efecto  
  
"DEMONIOS!!!!, ¿Cómo es posible?.....no podemos romper esta barrera!!!"  
  
El joven Li estaba muy angustiado, tenia por un lado que tratar de romper esa barrera a toda costa junto con Eriol, y además estar al pendiente de Sakura, que seguía desmayada "Y ella....sigue mal....no despierta.....ya paso mucho tiempo...el hechizo de curación no servirá ya de nada.!!!"  
  
"Calma Shaoran, si te dejas ganar por la desesperación no funcionara ningún hechizo, recuerda que la paciencia y calma son la llave de muchos conjuros"  
  
"Lo sé, pero....es que, me siento tan mal de no haberla ayudado, ¡¡¡Eriol!!! Es la mujer que amo y verla así, no sabes lo que es..."  
  
"Claro que lo se...¿olvidas lo de Tomoyo'"  
  
El joven chino sintió un poco de remordimiento ante sus palabras anteriores.."Lo....lo siento...es que estoy desesperado"  
  
"Descuida.....lo que debemos hacer es.....EH!!! QUÉ PASA?"  
  
"¿QUÉ ES ESO?"  
  
Una aura de color rosa comenzó a rodear a Sakura intensamente, la debilidad que hace un rato se sentía en la chica dejo de sentirse, por el contrario, ahora emanaba una fuerza que ninguno de los dos hechiceros había sentido antes  
  
Sakura se levanto y los miro "¿Qué, qué paso?"  
  
Tanto Shaoran como Eriol estaban impresionados  
  
"¿Por qué me miran así?"  
  
El joven chino se apresuro al lado de ella y la abrazo, después se separo de ella e intento hablar "Sakura...ese tal Rye...pero tu estabas.......nosotros..." tartamudeaba  
  
"Si...lo recuerdo....Rye.... es el Portador de la Magia Obscura" dijo tristemente  
  
"Así es, la cuarta señal se ha cumplido" dijo Eriol tratando de reponerse ante el impacto de ver a su amiga con tal despliegue de poder después de lo sucedido  
  
"Pero...tu estabas desmayada...él te lanzo un conjuro muy poderoso"  
  
"Si, realmente sentí como si mil cuchillos atravesaran mi cuerpo, pero....mientras estaba desmayada, Clow hablo conmigo"  
  
"¿Dices que Clow hablo contigo Sakura?"  
  
"Así es"  
  
"¿Pero que te dijo?...No es la primera vez que hablas con él" pregunto Shaoran  
  
"Me dijo que no me rindiera....que lo que yo necesitaba para fortalecer mi poder lo tenia a mi lado" la chica miro a Shaoran ante el sonrojo de este  
  
"El poder del amor, el amor desinteresado y puro que se tienen es la clave" dijo Eriol  
  
Sakura asintió..."Aunque también me dijo que lo peor esta por venir, pero que no desistiera, además menciono que tenia que encontrar el equilibrio entre el poder de mi estrella y el símbolo que representa a la Magia combinada"  
  
"Ah....creo que comprendo....el poder de tu Estrella y el poder de la Estrella del Atardecer, a eso es a lo que se refiere"  
  
"Exacto Eriol, Clow me hizo reflexionar que cada vez que sentía mi respiración agitada era justo cuando la Estrella del Atardecer brillaba y eso era porque no había un equilibrio entre mi magia y su poder, así que me dijo que tratara de sentir su energía y combinarla con la mía y....eso fue lo que hice"  
  
"Por eso sentimos esa energía tan fuerte Sakura, ¡¡¡¡esa es tu verdadera energía!!!!" – dijo Shaoran asombrado ante el poder de su novia  
  
"Si, pude hacerlo gracias a ti Shaoran"  
  
El joven se quedo con cara de interrogación  
  
"Al pensar en ti y querer estar contigo, pude concentrar mi energía para unirla a la de la Estrella del Atardecer"  
  
"No dejare que nada te pase Sakura, aunque seas más fuerte ahora mi deber es protegerte porque TE AMO, tenemos que evitar que una de las dos señales que faltan se cumpla para que la profecía no se presente"  
  
"Me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo Sakura....ahora debemos de pensar en como salir de aquí, pues es seguro que ya ha aparecido la quinta señal en el pergamino y debemos estar al pendiente de ella"  
  
Sakura sonrió...."Eso me lo pueden dejar a mi"  
  
Los dos chicos se impactaron ante la seguridad de la joven, hace unas cuantas horas la chica se veía muy frágil y a pesar de manejar las cartas a la perfección se notaba insegura, realmente la Sakura que tenían frente a ellos había cambiado.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer?"  
  
"Por favor, no te esfuerces, tu herida..."  
  
"Mi herida ya no existe, el equilibrio que he logrado hizo que despareciera, ya no duele más"..... la chica cerro los ojos y nuevamente su aura rosada brillo con intensidad, se podía apreciar que la Estrella del Atardecer desde su dedo anular de la mano izquierda brillaba y ese brillo se fusionaba con su aura, desplegando un cúmulo de poder impresionante y a la vez lleno de tranquilidad.... "Entonces..veamos ¿qué carta utilizaré?"  
  
Los dos chicos miraban expectantes a la Maestra de cartas  
  
La voz de Sakura era firme y clara "Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo...¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!"  
  
El báculo de la estrella hizo acto de presencia, miles de destellos rosados y dorados salían de él, mientras que la energía alrededor de la chica hacia que ésta levitara y su cabello ondeara con fuerza, Sakura sonrió con seguridad "Parece que no será necesario utilizar una carta"  
  
"¿CÓMO'??" Eriol estaba sorprendido  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo que había escuchado "Dijo que....¿¿¿NO UTILIZARÁ NINGUNA CARTA????"  
  
Ambos se voltearon a ver  
  
Entonces sucedió.....Sakura tomo el báculo con ambas manos y cerro los ojos, mientras recitaba una frase "Por el poder de la Estrella que poseo, por el poder de la Magia Combinada a la que represento, ¡¡¡¡abre el camino al lugar que nos corresponde y déjanos ser libres de nuevo!!!!"  
  
.... Un destello de luz broto del báculo de poder al mismo tiempo que chocaba con una pared ahora visible y abría un orificio a través del cual se distinguía luz, poco a poco se hacia más grande hasta que los jóvenes se encontraron nuevamente en la Mansión Li, pero no en el recibidor, sino en los jardines"  
  
"Lo hiciste!!!!" grito Shaoran mientras la cargaba felizmente  
  
"Wuau!!!!....y sin ninguna carta como ayuda Sakura!!" continuo Eriol  
  
Los demás sintieron el poder y se apresuraron a encontrarlos  
  
"Sakura!!!, Shaoran!! . Eriol!!! ¿están bien?"  
  
"Si Yue gracias, estamos mejor que nunca"  
  
"¿Sakurita?"....¿Qué....qué te paso?  
  
"Lo que pasa Kero, es que nos transportaron"  
  
"No....Sakura.....Kerberos no se refiere a eso....él se refiere a ti...tu aura ha cambiado" hablo Yue  
  
"Ah eso" – dijo un poco apenada  
  
"Hijo...me da gusto que estén bien"........"Sakura...veo que por fin descubriste aquello que te da el equilibrio mágico que necesitabas, me da gusto"  
  
"Gracias señora"  
  
"Eriol ¿estas bien?"  
  
"Si Tomoyo, no te preocupes...Sakura nos salvo a los tres" dijo sonriente Eriol  
  
Todos pusieron cara de asombro y Sakura quería que la tragara el suelo, mientras se escondía un poco detrás de Shaoran tomándolo de un brazo  
  
"No...no es para tanto"  
  
"Claro que lo es, tu poder ha incrementado notablemente Sakurita....no cabe duda de que ¡¡¡eres la mejor!!!"  
  
"Kero!!!"  
  
"Bueno, creo que es mejor que cuenten lo que paso ¿hijo?"  
  
"Si Madre, les contaremos..........."  
  
Entonces comenzaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido  
  
--- Un día después, en la Universidad de Tokio ---  
  
"Muchas felicidades profesor Kinomoto, fue una conferencia excelente"  
  
"Gracias Kei, la verdad es que no esperaba una respuesta tan buena del estudiantado"  
  
"Y, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer el resto de la tarde'"  
  
"Iré con mi hijo, él regreso también de Hong Kong y vamos a cenar juntos"  
  
"Entonces nos vemos mañana profesor"  
  
"Hasta mañana"  
  
--- Poco más tarde en un restaurante de Tokio ---  
  
"Disculpa papá, se me hizo un poco tarde"  
  
"No te preocupes hijo, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí"  
  
"¿Has sabido algo de mi hermana?"  
  
"Ayer hable por teléfono con la señora Ieran y me dijo que todo estaba muy bien"- comento sonriente Fujitaka  
  
"Que bueno papá, aunque la verdad no me gusta mucho que Sakura siga en esa casa"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Es que no confío en el mocoso" dijo gruñendo  
  
"¿Te refieres al joven Li?"  
  
"Si papá, desde que lo conozco siempre le ha ocasionado muchos problemas al mounstruo"  
  
"A diferencia de ti hijo, creo que el joven Li es una buena persona y que para tu hermana significa mucho"  
  
"Lo sé...por eso no me gusta"  
  
"Touya, debes dejar de ser tan sobre protector con ella, después de todo, los dos sabemos que es lo que siente tu hermana por él y después de lo que paso con Tomoyo y Eriol, creo que pronto Sakura nos puede dar una sorpresa"  
  
"¿Sabes algo que yo no se????"  
  
"No hijo...solo es instinto de padre"  
  
"Pues no permitiré que ese tipo dañe a mi hermana" dijo enojado, mientras su padre solo sonreía "¿Por qué sonríes?"  
  
"Me recuerdas mucho a Sonomi, cuando ella se entero de lo de tu madre y yo actuaba de la misma forma que tu con tu hermana"  
  
"Es diferente"  
  
"Claro que es diferente, yo le llevaba a tu madre casi 10 años, mientras que Sakura y el joven Li, casi son de la misma edad"  
  
"Bueno ya.....sólo espero que todo ese asunto de la profecía se arregle pronto, temo por la seguridad de mi hermana"  
  
"Yo también hijo, y me preocupa el hecho de que según lo que me dijo la señora Li, la quinta señal ya haya aparecido"  
  
"¿LA QUINTA SEÑAL?"....Entonces ya solo quedan dos señales más"  
  
"Así es...pero ¿sabes?....hay algo que me dice que las cosas tienen que pasar para que tu hermana se fortalezca"  
  
"No lo se padre, por si acaso yo ya he perfeccionado algunas cosas"  
  
"¿Entonces ya dominas la técnica del dragón'"  
  
"Tanto como dominarla no, pero...he estado practicando y ya casi lo logro"  
  
"Esa técnica es muy poderosa pero a la vez peligrosa"  
  
"Lo sé, pero el señor Kenzo me ha entrenado bien, fue de mucha ayuda que tu investigaras quien podría enseñarme esa técnica"  
  
"No tienes que agradecerme, en cuando me dijiste de tus poderes, los cuales yo ya sospechaba, era importante que recibieras una guía idónea, el tipo de magia que tu manejas no es común y es necesario recibir instrucciones para perfeccionarla"  
  
"Si, espero que sea de ayuda para mi hermana"  
  
"Ya lo creo hijo, veras que de algo servirá"  
  
---- Pocos días después, en Hong Kong ----  
  
"Tomoyo...ya me canse de esto"  
  
"Vamos Eriol solo unos momentos más"  
  
"Pero....es que me siento como tonto"  
  
"Ningún tonto viste mal y yo siendo tu novia tengo que asegurarme de que vistas lo mejor posible para verte como lo que eres ¡¡¡¡el hechicero más guapo de todos!!!"  
  
Una gotita resbalo por la frente de Eriol y es que en ese momento el chico estaba parado sobre una sillita dejándose tomar medidas por su novia y aguantando que llevara y trajera un sin fin de telas de diferente color para ver cual quedaba mejor para el traje que le estaba diseñando ....."Listo, ya quedo, puedes bajar Eriol, estará terminado para la cena del Concilio"  
  
El chico dio un suspiro de alivio, realmente era agotador estar con Tomoyo cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, pero no importaba, pues él la amaba y disfrutaba todo momento a su lado "Todavía no entiendo para que es esa cena a la que los consejeros del Clan convocaron, además se va a realizar en la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente de Hong Kong"  
  
"Yo tampoco, pero he visto que la señora Ieran esta preocupada"  
  
"Si, Shaoran también lo esta.....pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, se la pasa casi todo el tiempo con Sakura.....además esta lo de la quinta señal"  
  
"Es cierto, ¿ya tienen idea de a que se refiere?"  
  
"No Tomoyo, desde el día que apareció en el pergamino hemos tratado de encontrar algo que nos de una guía para saber de qué se trata, pero sin mucha suerte"  
  
"Me preocupa mucho Sakura"  
  
El chico la abrazo - "Tomoyo, no te preocupes tanto, Sakura ahora tiene un poder enorme, casi te puedo decir que nos supera a Shaoran y a mi"  
  
"¿Tanto así?"  
  
"Si, se ha vuelto muy fuerte"  
  
"OH NO!!!!!"  
  
"¿QUÉ....qué pasa?" – pregunto espantado  
  
"Se me acabo la tela azul, tendré que comprar más"  
  
Eriol casi cae de la impresión "Mi niña....de verdad que me sorprende como puedes estar atenta a diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo"  
  
"Ji,ji,ji"  
  
--- En la oficina del Jefe del Clan ---  
  
"Madre, tenemos que hacer algo"  
  
"Lo sé hijo, pero ellos ya arreglaron todo"  
  
"No puede ser que la traigan así como así, además yo ya soy novio de Sakura"  
  
"Si hijo, pero.....no te has comprometido con ella"  
  
".....Y no por falta de ganas madre, usted lo sabe, pero.....llevamos tan poco tiempo de novios ¿cómo le puedo pedir que sea mi esposa?"  
  
"Tienes que hacerlo hijo, en la cena que se llevara a cabo la semana que entra, los consejeros del Clan presentaran a la mujer que han elegido para ti, aunque no expongan los motivos de la visita de esa chica, si harán lo posible para que tu y ella estén juntos"  
  
"Pero es injusto, ellos saben que ya soy novio de Sakura y se me hace una tontería que aún sabiéndolo traigan a esa muchacha"  
  
"Quieren prevenir cualquier cosa hijo"  
  
"¿A que se refiere madre?"  
  
"Hijo, la prioridad del Clan y sus consejeros es procurar la permanencia de este y la única forma es asegurar que existan descendientes Li"  
  
"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que traigan a esa chica?.....si uno de mis deberes como jefe del Clan Li es tener descendientes, puedo tenerlos con quien yo quiera ¿o no?" - Shaoran se sonrojo pensando en tener hijos con Sakura, pero principalmente se sonrojo por la forma en la que "debían de hacerse esos hijos" -------"Vaya, no debo pensar en esas cosas" se dijo mentalmente  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo hijo, y créeme, en otra situación, ellos incluso te darían más tiempo que el establecido para comprometerte sabiendo que ya tienes novia,......lo malo para ellos es que tu novia sea la Maestra de cartas"  
  
"...No comprendo madre, Sakura es poderosa y si hay algo en el Concilio que se aprecie cuando hay un compromiso es la unión de poderes mágicos fuertes, entonces, no le veo inconveniente a que Sakura pueda ser mi prometida"  
  
"No Shaoran, aunque la hagas tu prometida antes de que se cumpla el plazo, cosa que veo difícil, de todas formas tendrás que conocer a esa chica"  
  
"Pero...¿por qué?"  
  
"Hijo, te voy a decir la verdad.....los consejeros del Clan y del Concilio están al tanto de todo el asunto de la profecía y de la actual situación de tu novia,.....creen que es muy posible que ella no salga bien librada de esto, por eso....tienen un plan.....un plan por si a ella le llegará a pasar algo"  
  
Shaoran se horrorizo ante tal idea "¡¡¡Esta diciendo que esos viejos piensan que Sakura puede...puede!!!" – no podía terminar la frase, era una situación que no le era posible digerir  
  
"....Morir...." Ieran termino la frase – "Si hijo, eso es lo que piensan"  
  
"NO!!!!, ESO NO SUCEDERÁ!!!!...ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte madre, usted lo ha sentido, y yo ......yo la protegeré con mi vida!!!!"  
  
Ieran Li hablaba sin inmutarse, era increíble como podía guardar la calma y verse tan apacible en un momento así, a veces eso desesperaba a Shaoran - "Hijo, no es necesario que te pongas así, yo también creo que ella es capaz de superar esta prueba, pero....no puedo hacer nada para evitar que traigan a esa chica, sabes que no esta en mis manos, de verdad lo siento"  
  
"Pues yo veré que hacer con eso madre, con su permiso"  
  
El chico salió realmente enfadado de aquella habitación, iba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, no podía creer lo que había oído, sin embargo ahora esa idea cruzaba por su mente, una idea que no había sido capaz ni siquiera de imaginar.....Sakura y lo que la profecía decía....ella era la poseedora de la Magia Combinada, ella era quien tal vez tendría que sacrificarse en la lucha para salvar ese poder mágico, aun a costa de su propia vida....en ese momento Shaoran cayo en cuenta realmente del peligro que corría la mujer que amaba y estaba por mucho angustiado pensando en el futuro. "Nunca dejaré que nada le pase....sin ella....mi vida no tendría ningún sentido, más aún sabiendo que también me ama"  
  
Justo cuando doblaba por la esquina del pasillo que lo llevaba a la Biblioteca una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que podía cambiar todo ese enojo a alegría  
  
"¿Shaoran?.....¿te sucede algo'"  
  
"No nada ...." – la abrazo delicadamente por la cintura y siguió caminado con ella a su lado "...Aunque...si....se me pasa algo"  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto preocupada  
  
"Estoy enamorado" dijo viéndola a los ojos  
  
La chica se sonrojo, (¡¡cuánto sonrojo!!!), la verdad es que ella era muy tímida, nunca había tenido un novio formal, había salido con amigos y nunca llegó a algo más allá de un abrazo o beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Shaoran....no bromees, te estoy hablando en serio....te vi preocupado...ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me tope contigo desde el pasillo de atrás"  
  
"En serio????, Discúlpame!!!! , de verdad, te juro que no fue mi intención" el chico estaba apenado, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese ignorado la presencia de su novia?  
  
"ja,ja,ja, no es cierto, pero ¿te das cuenta?, si estabas preocupado"  
  
"No es nada Sakura, de verdad"  
  
Los chicos iban caminando con dirección a la Biblioteca y finalmente entraron en ella, sentándose en un sillón  
  
"Shaoran, no te creo, desde el día que se anuncio lo de la cena del Concilio que organizaron los consejeros del Clan has estado así, soy despistada, pero no tanto....por favor dime lo que pasa...¿tiene que ver con la quinta señal?"  
  
"La quinta señal...es un buen pretexto para cambiar el tema" – pensó Shaoran - "Pues no lo sé por eso estoy así, no tengo idea del motivo de esa cena" – se sentía muy mal por mentirle a Sakura, pero...no podía decirle nada de la futura visita  
  
"Es extraño, se supone que tu debes saber todo como futuro jefe de Clan que eres ¿no?"  
  
Shaoran sonrío "No te creas eh"  
  
Sakura sonrió también y continuo con la platica "Bien, ¿has sabido algo más de la quinta señal?"  
  
"Un poco, lo que Kouji ha logrado investigar es que hay un conjuro que se llama La técnica del Dragón, en esta técnica aquel que realiza el conjuro logra aparecer el espíritu de un dragón y se vuelve uno con él, a tal grado que comparten todo, incluyendo sus sentimientos, emociones y en el caso de que peleen sus dolores, golpes e incluso su sangre"  
  
"Vaya, que impresionante, tal vez si tenga relación pues ya ves que la señal habla de un Dragón"  
  
"Si, puede ser....pero lo demás todavía no me queda muy claro"  
  
El chico se levanto y se acerco a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y saco de él, el pergamino, entonces leyó en voz alta la frase como tratando de entender a lo que se refería:  
  
"Se verá cumplida la quinta señal que precede la profecía el día que la Torre de Poder se vea envuelta en penumbras y la Sangre del Dragón se derrame, entonces aparecerá con mas fuerzas el Heredero de la Magia Obscura y robará el del Elixir de la Vida"  
  
Sakura se acerco a su novio y pregunto "¿A qué torre se referirá Shaoran?...¿Y qué es el Elixir de la Vida"  
  
"Ni idea Sakura...pero parece que Hiragizawa a leído algo sobre el Elixir, quedo en investigar más y en cuanto sepa, me lo dirá"  
  
"Yo quiero estar presente cuando te lo diga Shaoran"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yo soy la que más tiene que ver en todo esto, es importante que yo sepa, no me gusta estar al margen"  
  
"Esta bien, pero....no te hagas muchas ilusiones, tal vez no lleguemos a nada"  
  
"Bueno, al menos tenemos una pista sobre lo que puede ser la Sangre del Dragón, lo malo es que según lo que me cuentas, entonces habrá alguien que hará el conjuro y sufrirá porque derramará su sangre" dijo la chica pensativa  
  
"Si, eso es algo malo Sakura, porque si decide pelear tiene que ver con nosotros seguramente"  
  
"Shaoran...¿no....no serás tu?" pregunto la chica temerosa  
  
Al ver los ojos angustiados de la chica, Shaoran la abrazo "¿Por qué piensas eso?'"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que he visto que tienes varias estatuas de dragones y no se, supuse que tal vez tu sepas hacer esa técnica"  
  
"No Sakura, yo no sé hacerla, verás, esta técnica solo lo pueden hacer poseedores de Magia Espiritual"  
  
Sakura palideció al recordar algo "¿Magia es...espiritual dices?"  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta del cambio en la chica y le pregunto "¿Qué pasa Sakura?"  
  
"Dices que debe tener Magia espiritual y que puede estar relacionado con nosotros,.... Shaoran ¡¡¡¡Tengo miedo!!!"  
  
"¿De qué Sakura?...por favor dime que es lo que piensas"  
  
"Touya...mi hermano posee ese tipo de magia"  
  
"¿QUEEEE?"  
  
"Si, debido a los conocimientos de mi padre en cuestiones mágicas, él supo que tipo de magia era la que tenía, además ha buscado la mejor forma de usarla y hasta donde se, tiene un maestro que lo entrena,,,,oh Shaoran!!!!¿crees que pueda ser él?" la mirada de la joven reflejaba mucho miedo y angustia  
  
"No lo se Sakura, tenemos que investigar si él sabe hacer esa técnica"  
  
"Le llamaré ahora mismo"  
  
"No Sakura, mejor déjamelo a mi" – el chico sabía que Touya no lo diría nada a Sakura para no preocuparla en el caso de ser verdad sus sospechas.  
  
"Pero....tu sabes que mi hermano no te quiere......no te quiere mucho...¿crees que te responderá a una llamada de teléfono?"  
  
"Descuida, yo me las arreglaré...haré que Kouji lo haga, por el momento lo mejor es que solo lo sepamos tu y yo, no quiero que los demás se preocupen, si finalmente nos damos cuenta de que es Touya, entonces ya se lo decimos a los demás ¿te parece?"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
"Voy a llamar a Kouji"  
  
Shaoran mando llamar a su asistente y le comento todo lo que él y Sakura habían platicado  
  
"Te lo encargo mucho Kouji"  
  
"Descuide joven Shaoran, le prometo que hoy por la noche tendrá ya noticias de esto"  
  
"Gracias Kouji"  
  
"De nada señorita Sakura....por cierto, si me permiten...los veo muy preocupados ¿por qué van a dar una vuelta?... , la señorita lleva casi un mes y medio en esta casa y no ha salido mucho..¿por qué no la lleva a conocer Kowloon (península de Hong Kong)?....no queda tan lejos y es un lugar muy bonito"  
  
"Tienes razón Kouji....debemos distraernos un rato ¿te gusta la idea Sakura?...podemos comer allá, después de todo todavía no es medio día y podríamos regresar al anochecer"  
  
"Me parece bien Shaoran"  
  
"Bueno, ahora si me retiro...¿le pido al chofer que los espere joven?"  
  
"No Kouji gracias, prefiero manejar yo"  
  
"Como guste joven"  
  
Entonces Sakura y Shaoran salieron a pasear  
  
--- Cerca de la Mansión Li ----  
  
"Ya estoy harto de tus tonterías Tai Kung, yo no se como mi abuelo te puede soportar" Rye estaba irreconocible, el chico aquel que vivía en Tokio y que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Sakura ya no existía, dando paso a un ser lleno de odio y un poder maligno impresionante  
  
"Rye...ya te dije que es necesario que lo hagas, debes descansar, tanto derroche de energía no es bueno, debes guardar tus fuerzas para el final"  
  
"¿El final?....el final será cuando yo lo decida mi querida Tai Kung, yo tengo el poder de destruir lo que se me antoje!!!"  
  
"Ya basta!!!!...Rye, basta de estupideces!!!"  
  
"Abuelo???...¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"No pude dejar de sentir tu despliegue de energía a lo estúpido, ¿no entiendes lo que es disciplina?"  
  
"Yo no...."  
  
"Si ya se, tu no tienes porque hacerle caso a nadie...pues eres el Portador de la Magia Obscura...." continuo sarcásticamente el viejo Seng, ...."pero estas mal.....toda magia debe tener disciplina, si sigues así te puedes llevar una sorpresa"  
  
"Ja, ja...no lo creo abuelo, si hubieras visto las condiciones en las que deje a la Maestra de cartas"  
  
"Y creo que tu no has seguido utilizando el Hechizo de Observación"  
  
"Bah...no lo necesito...sé perfectamente que ella esta muy débil, no tiene nada que hacer a mi lado"  
  
"Pues...yo no estaría tan seguro, pero...haz lo que te dicte tu instinto....me voy....tengo que ver a Koronu...Tai Kung...acompáñame por favor"  
  
"Claro señor Seng, con tu permiso Rye"  
  
"¿Acaso Sakura se habrá recuperado?....¿pero que digo?....ella es una niñita miedosa y débil....por supuesto que no ha podido recuperarse....mejor me ocupo en planear el robo del Elixir de la Vida.....tengo que ubicar al ser que lo posee"  
  
--- En Kowloon (lugar a donde fueron Sakura y Shaoran)---  
  
"Es hermoso Shaoran, nunca pensé que existiera un lugar así"  
  
"Si, es una reserva natural muy importante en Hong Kong, además hay muchas personas que aportan dinero para salvaguardar el lugar y tenerlo en buenas condiciones"  
  
"¡¡¡Que bueno!!!!.....Supongo que esas personas son de un gran corazón"  
  
El chico se sonrojo un poco, no le iba a decir a su novia que "esas personas" a las que ella se refería era el Clan Li, mejor dicho Shaoran Li....es decir él.  
  
"¿Te gustaría nadar un poco Sakura?"  
  
"Claro!!!, me encanta nadar...pero sobre todo me encanta hacerlo en el mar, pero.... T.T" La joven comenzó a arrojar cascadas de lagrimas por sus ojos  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
"¡¡¡No traigo traje de baño!!!"  
  
Shaoran casi cae al suelo  
  
"No te preocupes Sakura, podemos ir a comprar uno para ti y uno para mi en esa tienda ¿te parece?"  
  
"Siiii!!!!"  
  
Los jóvenes entraron a la tienda  
  
"Buenos días"  
  
"...Buenos días. Oh!.....pero...si eres tú!!!!......Asahra ven!!!!....el joven Li esta aquí" grito un viejo muy alegre  
  
Una chica de ojos cafés y cabello color rojizo hizo acto de aparición por una de las puertas que daban a la tienda de souvenirs, era una chica linda...bueno no tan linda como Sakura  
  
"Li???...¿de verdad eres tu?"  
  
"Me da gusto verlos a los dos.....maestro Fiji,... Asahra"  
  
La chica se sonrojo ante el saludo de Shaoran, ella y su abuelo le conocían desde hace tiempo cuando en uno de sus muchos viajes de entrenamiento, previos al año final de aislamiento total, Shaoran se había tenido que quedar en ese lugar, bueno, en un templo cercano en donde el señor Fiji era Sacerdote y Asahra aprendía un poco de los deberes de una sacerdotisa y también la forma en la que debía emplear cierto tipo de magia, Magia de Curación para ser precisos, de hecho el viejo Fiji era quien le había enseñado a Shaoran a realizar conjuros de Magia de Curación. Pero para vivir y mantenerse tenían una tienda en su misma casa donde vendían todo tipo de souvenirs de recuerdo, así como trajes de baño y otras cuantas cosas. Shaoran, antes de entrar a la tienda ya le había comentado esto a Sakura.  
  
No obstante ante la emoción de ver a Shaoran, Asahra recordó que dentro de poco se tendría que ir de ese lugar y que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, tenía que cumplir con su destino....aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observo a una chica de la mano del joven que admiraba tanto y del cual estaba enamorada.  
  
"Buenos días" dijo una sonriente Sakura  
  
"..Permítanme presentarles, ella es mi novia....Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Vaya hijo....si que te luciste....es una novia muy bonita....¡¡¡tanto gusto señorita!!!! Mi nombre es Fiji Kenzuke...pero puede decirme viejo Fiji"  
  
"Gracias, pero ....prefiero llamarle maestro, tal y como lo hace Shaoran ¿me permite?" – dijo Sakura muy animada  
  
"Claro jovencita...."  
  
"....Así que el soltero más codiciado de Hong Kong por fin tiene novia" dijo un poco triste la chica.."Muchas felicidades, me llamo Fiji Asahra, me puedes decir Asahra si gustas"  
  
"El gusto es mío"  
  
"¿Sakura Kinomoto dijiste?" – el viejo Fiji se quedo muy pensativo – "¡¡¡¡Claro!!!!....tu eres la chica por la cual Li suspiraba, hasta decir tu nombre en sueños"  
  
"¡¡¡¡MAESTRO POR FAVOR!!!!" Shaoran estaba más morado que rojo  
  
"Sakura sonrió apenada ante el comentario del viejo"  
  
"Asahra ¿sabes lo que eso significa?......ella es la Maestra de Cartas que capturo todas las cartas Clow y las convirtió en Cartas Sakura...¡¡¡es un honor conocerla!!!"  
  
"No...no es para tanto" – Sakura estaba muy apenada  
  
"Excelente pareja sin duda, excelente"  
  
"Si....son el uno para el otro" continuo Asahra un poco melancólica  
  
"¿Y a qué debo el honor de su visita?" – pregunto el viejo Fiji  
  
"Estamos de paseo y queríamos nadar un poco, pero tanto a Sakura como a mi se nos olvido el traje de baño y pues...."  
  
"Entonces tengo lo que ustedes necesitan sin duda....Asahra...enséñale a la señorita Sakura los trajes"  
  
Después de unos minutos, Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la tienda cada uno con su traje de baño puesto debajo de su ropa  
  
"Si quieren más tarde pueden comer con nosotros" – les dijo la Asahra  
  
"Gracias, pero preferimos comer solos en el arrecife" - dijo el joven chino tomando a Sakura de la mano - "espero verte pronto de nuevo Ashara" – se despidió  
  
"Yo también.....y también a ti...Sakura"  
  
"Igualmente Asahra"  
  
La chica vio alejarse a la pareja, mientras sentía una gran opresión en su corazón "Vaya, realmente era un sueño pensar que él y yo.... tonta Asahra!!!!, solo te ve como una amiga de la adolescencia, nada más, además......pronto me iré de aquí y...nunca más lo veré....si tan solo supiera a que Clan pertenece el chico al cual me quieren presentar la próxima semana en la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente de Hong Kong"  
  
---- Cerca de unos arrecifes ----  
  
Sakura tenía un poco de vergüenza....realmente era extraño ver a Shaoran como lo estaba viendo.... él utilizaba unos boxers de color verde con unas franjas plata y negras por los lados, pero.....el hecho de verlo así...sin camisa....realmente hacia que ella se sintiera un poco sofocada, y es que Shaoran tenia un cuerpo bien ejercitado, se veía muy atractivo, la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos "¿No piensas nadar?...me dijiste que te gustaba mucho, dijo el joven acercándose a su novia, tomando una toalla y secándose pues ya se había metido un poco en el mar"  
  
"Eh...si....es que....estaba tomando el sol"..."....enseguida voy contigo"  
  
"Te espero"  
  
Lo que pasaba realmente es que a ella le daba un poco de pena quitarse la ropa que traía encima de su traje de baño, hubiese preferido estar sola y alcanzarlo en el mar, así simplemente correría para evitar que la viera, (pero que penosa es!!!)  
  
"Es....esta bien...." dijo un poco temerosa la chica y más roja que nunca  
  
Shaoran tan inocente como siempre, no se dio cuenta de la pena de su novia y se quedo sentado ahí, de repente algo cruzo por su cabeza cuando comenzó a ver que Sakura se quitaba el cinturón de su pantalón de mezclilla "Rayos!!!....se...se va a quitar la ropa!!!.....claro tonto....no puede nadar con ella...pero...... mejor me volteare para que no se sienta incomoda" – realmente el chico se volteaba pues temía no poder dejar de mirarla, no quería que su novia pensara que era un pervertido o algo así.  
  
Poco a poco Sakura se quitaba su ropa, Shaoran solo podía apreciar esto a través de la sombra que se reflejaba en la arena, mientras sudaba frio.....cuando por fin la chica termino  
  
"Estoy lista Shaoran...vamos"  
  
El joven volteo y su corazón casi sale del pecho, en alguna ocasión anterior, había pensado en lo bella que se había vuelto Sakura con el paso del tiempo y que ningún vestigio de niña quedaba en ella....pero....lo que estaba viendo, realmente superaba todo pensamiento anterior.  
  
Sakura se veía cautivadora, traía un traje de baño de dos piezas color violeta, que en la parte de abajo era como un pequeño short a la cadera, mientras que el sostén se anudaba por la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejando toda la espalda descubierta. Realmente la chica poseía una figura muy bien delineada. Su cabello lo había amarrado con un listón también violeta dejando caer por el frente unos cuantos mechones de pelo que hacían un bello marco a su rostro.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo para ordenar sus ideas Shaoran hablo "¿Qu.....qu....Quieres caminar por la playa antes de nadar?"  
  
"Si, claro.... Shaoran" contesto con una mirada tierna  
  
No había mucha gente en el lugar, pero lo que Shaoran noto con enojo era que cada vez que pasaban cerca de algún grupo de jóvenes, estos no podían dejar de ver a su novia, el colmo fue cuando uno de ellos, que evidentemente había tomado una cantidad fuerte de alguna bebida alcohólica se acerco y....."Dis....disculpa......hip ...¿Me permitirías.......hip...... tomarle una foto a esta chica?....Es que es.......hip.... la mujer más "sexy" que he visto"  
  
Shaoran se puso como energúmeno ...."Lárgate de mi vista....no molestes y ¡¡¡¡deja de ver así a MI NOVIA!!!" De verdad poco falto para que el chico realizara algún conjuro de desaparición....tomo más fuerte a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente de ese lugar...la chica en lugar de estar apenada reía divertida  
  
"¿No entiendo que es lo gracioso Sakura?" dijo con el ceño fruncido sentándose en la arena  
  
Sakura también se sentó "Que te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas...o mejor dicho....cuando estas celoso"  
  
".....No deberías burlarte...pues si lo piensas bien.... es tu culpa que me moleste"  
  
"¿Mi culpa?"  
  
"Si señorita Kinomoto "– dijo mirándola y dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa – "...si no fueras tan hermosa...yo no me molestaría por cada tipo que te mira"  
  
En eso un par de chicas pasaron enfrente de ellos y una de ellas atrevidamente le guiño el ojo a Shaoran, ante la sorpresa de Sakura, mientras tanto Li ni siquiera se inmuto, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos de varias mujeres y había optado por no hacerles caso.  
  
Sakura se puso un poco seria "¿No piensas hacer nada Shaoran?" – pregunto con un tono medio molesto...  
  
"¿Sobre qué'?"  
  
"Como que sobre qué???.....esa....esa...esa chica te guiño el ojo y tu no hiciste nada!!!"  
  
Los dos se dieron cuenta de la escena que estaban haciendo y soltaron a reír  
  
"Ja,ja,ja.....buen par de celosos que somos" – dijo Sakura  
  
"Ja,ja,ja ...tienes razón.......aunque no tienes que preocuparte en lo absoluto por mi...yo no tengo ojos más que para ti"  
  
"Yo también Shaoran, nadie me interesa..... solo tú"  
  
Se miraron tiernamente a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro para besarse, cuando se separaron solo se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa  
  
"TE AMO Sakura"  
  
"Yo también TE AMO Shaoran"  
  
Decidieron levantarse y caminar hasta un arrecife, era un lugar muy lindo, pero debido a que era un poco difícil llegar a la playa de ese lugar, no se encontraba ninguna persona a los alrededores, pero para Sakura y Shaoran no había problema pues los dos cuentan con muy buena condición física.  
  
"Sakura, ten cuidado esta un poco resbalosa esta roca, no vayas a caer y te arrastre el mar, no tengo ganas de rescatar a una chica el día de hoy" – dijo medio burlón el chico  
  
"Descuida, sé nadar muy bien" contesto con aire de grandeza la joven (obviamente en broma)  
  
Poco después estaban los dos dentro del mar, disfrutando del contacto con el agua salada, la brisa y los rayos de sol. En un momento Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y ésta le lanzo agua, se pusieron a jugar "guerritas de agua"  
  
"Basta Shaoran...." decía la chica mientras corría perseguida por él  
  
"Ni lo sueñes, tu empezaste....y ahora será mi venganza!!!"  
  
Pasaron un buen rato corriendo como dos niños en el mar, era increíble que estuvieran en medio de problema mágico que ponía en peligro su vida, cosa que por ese momento se borro de sus mentes, no había nada más que ellos dos, disfrutándose plenamente.  
  
Shaoran finalmente alcanzo a Sakura y la abrazo por detrás.  
  
"Te atrape!!!"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que deje que lo hicieras , ja,ja,ja"  
  
"¿Sabes algo? – le dijo al oído "Es mucho más maravilloso estar contigo de lo que imaginaba"  
  
La chica como respuesta acaricio los brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza y ternura, lentamente se volteo a mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrío  
  
"Nunca pensé que pudiésemos estar así Shaoran, cuando te volví a ver y paso todo lo del malentendido por mi supuesto compromiso con Eriol, creí que nunca podría estar a tu lado"  
  
Shaoran sonrío ante las palabras de Sakura, tomo suavemente uno de los mechones del pelo de la chica y lo beso con devoción, lo paso por detrás de su oreja de la chica y luego bajo esa mano delicadamente acariciando el cuello y hombro de la joven.  
  
"Lo que importa es que estamos juntos, yo también creí que nunca podría estar contigo como deseaba, pero ahora que puedo, no te voy a dejar ir nunca"............."Sabes? Me encanta tu piel, es tan suave....nada se compara con la sensación de sentirla en mis manos"  
  
Ella por su parte acaricio la mejilla izquierda de él y lo miro fijamente, era tan feliz, el sentirlo tan cerca era algo indescriptible. Nuevamente se acercaron y se besaron. Pero.....este beso era diferente, estaba lleno de amor sin duda, pero poco a poco paso de ser un tierno a un apasionado beso.  
  
Ambos sentían una sensación que nunca habían experimentado, la necesidad de pertenecerse el uno al otro estaba más latente que nunca, cada caricia se volvía más y más apasionada, él la estrechaba con fuerza y ella se sentía flotar protegida en los fuertes brazos de él. Ya no podían más, querían estar más cerca el uno del otro, sus cuerpos temblaban de emoción, la vergüenza y pena se habían borrado, no había nada más que su amor, su pasión y.....un naciente deseo.  
  
Sin embargo....un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Sakura "Como quisiera....como quisiera...pero no...no puedo!!!" – bruscamente la chica se separo de él desviando la mirada  
  
Shaoran estaba confundido ante la reacción de la chica, segundos antes había estado en el séptimo cielo y ahora había caído drásticamente a la tierra, el joven se sintió culpable "Sakura....perdóname....no...no debí.....de verdad ¡¡¡lo siento!!!!.... por favor...no te enojes conmigo....es que....RAYOS!!!!....soy un perfecto imbecil"  
  
La chica volteo a mirarlo y le dijo con una mirada apenada "No Shaoran...no tengo nada que perdonarte.....en todo caso la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo"  
  
"Sakura....no digas eso.....lo que pasa es que.......!!!"  
  
"No digas nada Shaoran....solo...solo abrázame"  
  
El chico tomo a la joven en sus brazos, estaba desconcertado ¿qué había sido eso?....claro... no dudaba en nada del amor que se tenían y sobre todo de la respuesta de Sakura a sus besos y caricias, sin duda ella también había disfrutado el momento, pero.....¿por qué cambio tan drásticamente?. No sabia si preguntarle o no...pero finalmente deicidio hacerlo "¿Te molesto algo que hice'?"  
  
"No claro que no.....lo que pasa es que......no quiero...no quiero que sufras" – dijo mirándolo triste y pensativamente  
  
El chico un poco desconcertado continuo "El único sufrimiento que podría padecer es no tenerte conmigo Sakura"  
  
"Shaoran..." – dijo seriamente la chica – "¿cuánto tiempo crees que me quede?'"  
  
"¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO SAKURA?"  
  
La chica como respuesta solo le sonrío melancólicamente  
  
"No permitiré que te pase nada ¿me oyes?....primero muerto que dejar que algo te suceda"....."No me gusta que hables así"  
  
"Shaoran sé, como ya te lo dije antes, que no tengo muchas posibilidades de salir bien librada de esto y pondré todo de mi parte para salir adelante, pero....quiero que me prometas algo"  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
"¡¡¡Por favor!!!"  
  
"Esta bien...¿qué quieres que te prometa?"  
  
"Pase lo que pase, si yo.....yo llegara a morir..."  
  
Shaoran sintió que le atravesaban el pecho al oír estas palabras de su voz, primero los consejeros que tanto odiaba, luego su madre y ahora....ella "Por favor Sakura...no digas eso.......es algo que no va a pasar!!!"  
  
"No lo sabemos Shaoran.....si eso llegara a pasar....por favor....prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz"  
  
"No te puedo prometer eso Sakura....¡¡¡tu eres mi felicidad!!!"  
  
"Y tu la mía...pero tengo miedo....tengo miedo de que pase algo y no podamos estar juntos.... estos momentos junto a ti me hacen muy feliz pero a la vez estoy conciente de que el futuro que nos espera es muy difícil, entre más estoy contigo, más Te Amo!!!..y sin embargo más ganas me dan de renunciar a ser quien soy, pero no puedo!!!"...."No quiero!!!!...no quiero separarme de ti Shaoran...pero tampoco quiero que si algo me pasa sufras más de lo que debe ser, no quiero que vivas con dolor si yo...si yo " - la chica no pudo terminar de hablar, un nudo en su garganta la había traicionado  
  
Shaoran la abrazo de nuevo delicadamente "Vaya ya entiendo...por eso se separo de mi....le da miedo que entre más estemos juntos...más difícil sea....sea vivir sin el otro" – recapacitó en su mente  
  
Acariciándole la espalda hablo con tono firme "Sakura, eres mi vida entera y si el futuro tiene algo destinado para ti, ten por seguro que yo te seguiré hasta donde debas llegar... sea cual sea tu destino, porque yo se que mi destino es estar contigo y amarte toda mi vida"  
  
"Pero...Sh..Sahoran..." lo miro a los ojos y vio la sinceridad y firmeza de sus palabras  
  
"....si tu me das a entender que estar juntos nos hace más daño es como si me mataras poco a poco....por favor Sakura, disfrutemos esto que tenemos y vivamos nuestro amor sin miedo, tanto tiempo estuve pensando en ti, amándote en silencio y creyéndote perdida que ahora que te tengo no puedo y no quiero dejarte ir......tal vez...tal vez no es mucho lo que ofrezco, pero puedes estar segura de que mi amor es tan sincero que nunca podré estar así con nadie más....por favor deja de pensar en eso y solo déjame amarte y protegerte, solo eso"  
  
Como respuesta la chica solo se acerco y lo beso en los labios, se miraron y hablándose con la mirada se dijeron todo, continuaron besándose y cuando terminaron de hacerlo, se abrazaron fuertemente  
  
"Te Amo Shaoran"  
  
"Yo también Te Amo"  
  
Sakura cambio su expresión, se escucho un ruido, era su estomago y un par de gotitas cayeron por su frente  
  
Li se dio cuenta de esto y rió diciendo "ja,ja,ja ¿Tienes hambre?"  
  
"Creo...creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde Shaoran" dijo la chica mirando el horizonte donde el sol estaba casi a punto de desaparecer  
  
A Shaoran le cayo una gota por su nuca "Tienes razón,....se nos olvido comer...."  
  
"Mejor vamos a regresar a tu casa"  
  
"Sí, si nos vamos ahora, seguro llegamos a la cena"  
  
--- Días después, horas antes de la Cena que se llevaría a cabo en la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ubicada en Hong Kong---  
  
"Es absurdo madre, me niego rotundamente, si yo voy a esa cena, llegaré con Sakura"  
  
"Hijo, te entiendo, pero los consejeros quieren que tu conozcas primero a...bueno tu ya sabes a quien"  
  
"Pues no lo haré, si me quieren presentar a alguien lo harán acompañado de mi novia"  
  
El chico salió de la habitación de su madre azotando la puerta  
  
"Vaya Shaoran, veo que no estas de muy buen humor hoy"  
  
"Eriol, tu sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa"  
  
Anteriormente Shaoran le había contado a Eriol lo del motivo de la cena buscando recibir algún consejo  
  
"Lo se amigo, pero....lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarles a los consejeros lo que sientes sobre su absurda idea de buscarte prometida cuando ya tienes novia"  
  
"Si, eso es lo que pienso hacer, por eso...llegare con Sakura"  
  
"Lo único que me preocupa es que por alguna razón ella se entere"  
  
"¿No se lo habrás dicho a Tomoyo verdad?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no, Tomoyo es mi novia, pero tu eres mi amigo y los secretos de amigos no se cuentan, además si ella lo supiera seguramente se lo contaría a Sakura, claro que con el fin de ayudar....pero tu conoces a Tomoyo Shaoran, ella es muy intuitiva"  
  
"¿Te ha dicho algo?"  
  
"No....pero no necesita hacerlo"  
  
"¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?"...."¿No deberían estarse arreglando para la cena?"  
  
"Estábamos a punto de hacerlo Mei"  
  
"Shaoran....¿alguien te hizo enojar?"  
  
"No Mei Ling ¿por qué lo dices?"  
  
"NO...por nada...olvídalo"  
  
"Bien, nos vemos dentro de una hora y media en la recepción de la casa para irnos juntos" – dijo Eriol  
  
"De acuerdo, yo pasare por Sakura"  
  
"Y yo iré por Kouji"  
  
Los dos jóvenes miraron a Mei Ling con malicia  
  
"¿Qué...que les pasa?"...."Es mejor ir con él que con nadie"  
  
"Si, tu lo dices primita....nos vemos"  
  
Cuando los chicos desaparecieron  
  
"Vaya....casi me delato....nadie debe saber que Kouji y yo....somos novios.....lo prohibirían"  
  
Con este pensamiento Mei Ling se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de Sakura donde también estaba Tomoyo ayudándole a su amiga a vestirse  
  
"Adelante"  
  
"Mei Ling, que bueno que llegas, ya casi no nos da tiempo para arreglarte a ti también"  
  
"Tomoyo, todavía falta poco más de una hora para irnos"  
  
"Si...pero.....¡¡¡¡mis dos amigas tienen que quedar hermosas para que sus novios las vean!!!" – Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca con una mano  
  
"Tomoyo, yo creo que te equivocaste...porque Mei Ling no tiene novio"  
  
"A....así es Sakura, me confundí...ji,ji,ji" rió nerviosamente la ojiazul  
  
Mei Ling le dio un codazo a Tomoyo con una mirada un poco de asesina y ésta en voz bajita le dijo "Lo siento"  
  
"¿Decías algo Tomoyo?"  
  
"No, nada....solo que siente no tener el tiempo necesario para arreglarnos como quiere ¿verdad Tomoyo?"  
  
"Si...si...es una pena"  
  
Realmente era una gran ventaja que Saura fuera tan distraída pensaban las dos jóvenes  
  
"Sakura ¿qué pasa?...te noto algo seria"  
  
"No es nada Mei, lo que pasa es que he sentido a Shaoran raro, esta como preocupado y se irrita con facilidad, bueno, conmigo no se enoja ni nada, pero....su actitud....no se.....siento como si me ocultara algo"  
  
"No lo creo Sakura....mi primo no te ocultaría nada"  
  
"Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con Mei Ling...Shaoran no es así"  
  
"Si, tienen razón, seguramente....son ideas mías, es que estoy muy nerviosa"  
  
"Pues debes tranquilizarte, por lo menos ya supiste que tu hermano no sabe nada de esa técnica del Dragón que nos contaste" continuo Mei Ling  
  
"Si, fue un gran alivio para mi cuando Kouji se lo informo a Shaoran y él a mi"  
  
"Lo ves Sakura, mejor disfruta de esta noche, es una cena muy importante por lo que se ve"  
  
"Si, lo haré" contesto sonriente "Aunque mi corazón, me dice que algo extraño esta sucediendo" pensó la maestra de cartas  
  
Minutos más tarde  
  
"Te ves soñada Sakura!!!"  
  
"¿Tu crees?"  
  
"Si, Tomoyo tiene razón, te ves muy linda"  
  
Sakura llevaba un atuendo estilo chino de color verde (y dale con el verde), este color era representativo del Clan Li y Shaoran había pedido a Tomoyo que el traje que le confeccionara a Sakura fuera de este color, porque simbolizaba que era aceptada en el Clan, el cabello lo tenía recogido en dos pequeños chongos atados por los costados de su cabeza y sus tan acostumbrados mechones de pelo alrededor del rostro. Tomoyo y Mei Ling portaban un traje de corte similar, solo que el de Tomoyo era café y el de Mei Ling amarillo.  
  
"Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, no deben de tardar en pasar por nosotros los chicos"  
  
"Si, vamos Tomoyo, nos vemos en un rato Sakura"  
  
"Si, esta bien chicas"  
  
Después de unos diez minutos, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura  
  
"Si, pase por favor"  
  
Era Shaoran, que vestía el traje ceremonial del jefe del Clan Li, y se veía impactante, era muy similar al que usaba cuando niño para atrapar las cartas Clow, pero la apuesta silueta del joven lo hacia lucir mucho más, a un costado portaba su espada. Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente al verlo ¡¡¡¡se veía muy guapo!!!!, pero el también estaba igual, ella simplemente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida  
  
"Te ves muy linda"  
  
"Tu también te ves muy bien"  
  
Se dieron un pequeño beso  
  
"¿Nos vamos?"  
  
"Si...pero antes contéstame una pregunta"  
  
El chico con una cara serena le dijo "Dime"  
  
"¿Me has estado ocultado algo Shaoran?"  
  
Passs!!!!....Eso si que lo había sacado del esquema, él juraba que ella no podría darse cuenta de nada  
  
Resignado contesto..."Sakura...hay cosas que tal vez...no te he dicho...pero"  
  
"Lo entiendo, se que si no me lo dices es por algo....lo sé...pero a veces te siento un poco ausente y tengo miedo que sea por algo que hice o dije"  
  
Shaoran se acerco y la acaricio "No mi amor, no pienses eso, te prometo que hoy mismo regresando de la cena, te diré lo que pasa, pero antes debo arreglar unos asuntos con los consejeros del clan ¿te parece?"  
  
"Si, por mi esta bien"  
  
"Bien, vamos ya, nos deben estar esperando"  
  
Todos se vieron en el recibidor, estaban las hermanas y la madre de Shaoran, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Kouji y bueno, Kero que estaba escondido en la bolsa de Sakura. Nakuru había decidido no ir pues no le gustaba la idea de llegar sin pareja, aunque Yukito le dijo que con gusto la acompañaba, pero se negó, Spinel por su parte iba en el bolso de Tomoyo.  
  
Salieron todos de la mansión Li con dirección a su destino  
  
---En la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ---  
  
Una chica de ojos cafés y cabello color rojizo se paseaba nerviosa en los salones del Edificio donde se encontraba el Concilio  
  
"Hija, tranquilízate"  
  
"No puedo abuelo, tu sabes que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, ni siquiera conozco al chico que me van a presentar"  
  
"Mira, por lo que se, él tampoco sabe de ti y supongo que ha de estar igual de nervioso"  
  
"Pero, eso de presentarnos para poder comprometernos en un futuro es una idea arcaica, ¿qué tal si él esta enamorado de alguien?"  
  
El viejo miro suspicazmente a la chica "¿Cómo tú?"  
  
La chica enrojeció "Abuelo, no digas tonterías, sabes que nunca he tenido novio"  
  
"Yo no dije que tuvieras novio, eso no tiene nada que ver con que tu estés enamorada"  
  
La joven enrojeció aún más "No se de lo que hablas"  
  
"Si, si lo sabes, ......yo ya lo presentía, pero el día que lo volvimos a ver, mis dudas se borraron"  
  
"ABUELO!!!"  
  
"Cuando lo viste con esa chica, pude percibir como tu corazón se hacía pedazos"  
  
La chica tuvo que aceptarlo "Esta bien, Si....me dolió verlo con ella, pero.....se ve que se aman mucho, hacen una pareja perfecta, por eso..."  
  
"¿Por eso ya no pusiste ninguna resistencia para venir a esta cena verdad?, porque te diste cuenta de que él no es para ti"  
  
"Es verdad lo que dices abuelo, a ti no te puedo engañar, además tengo que agradecer que los consejeros se hayan fijado en mi para presentarme con un joven que cuenta con un rango mágico importante"  
  
"Tu te lo has ganado hija, nadie domina como tu la Magia de Curación"  
  
La chica sonrió a su abuelo y le pellizco una mejilla "Tu me enseñaste"  
  
Tocaron a la puerta y un hombre enorme con cara de enojado dijo "Ya han llegado el resto de los invitados, por favor acompáñenme, la cena esta por empezar"  
  
---- En el salón donde se iba a efectuar la cena ----  
  
Sakura estaba realmente impresionada ante la decoración y lujo del lugar  
  
"Es hermoso" decía ella, tomada de la mano de su novio  
  
"Me agrada que te guste" contesto el joven Li apenas, estaba muy nervioso, quería que ya todo pasara para mostrarle a esos estúpidos consejeros lo que pensaba de sus reglas pero lo que mas le molestaba era que tuviesen en baja estima los poderes de Sakura  
  
"Por favor hagan el favor de tomar asiento, enseguida vienen los otros invitados"  
  
Sakura se iba a sentar junto a Shaoran pero antes "Señorita" – dijo un hombre ya de edad avanzada "Puede tomar el lugar de ese lado por favor, éste asiento esta reservado"  
  
Shaoran se molesto, y Sakura estaba desconcertada, todos los demás se miraban entre si, excepto Ieran Li y Eriol que sabían perfectamente el motivo de esa actitud hacia la chica  
  
"Si ella se sienta en otro lado, yo voy junto con ella, es m NOVIA y como tal debe de dársele el respeto que se merece"  
  
"Lo siento joven Li, pero aún usted no es el jefe del Clan y debe obedecer las instrucciones de sus superiores"  
  
"Pues no me importa si son superiores o no, yo estaré al lado de mi novia, si no pueden prescindir de mi presencia desde este momento"  
  
Cuando Shaoran se enojaba, todo mundo se ponía a temblar, no en balde había sido educado para ser jefe de su Clan, era imponente, y a todos, incluso a los viejos consejeros, les daba miedo contrariarlo, pues temían en un futuro tener una mala relación con él cuando ocupara su puesto.  
  
"Shaoran...no te preocupes por mi, hazles caso"  
  
"No Sakura, tienen que entender y aceptar que mi lugar esta a tu lado"  
  
"Pero...." la chica no entendía, pero estaba casi segura que lo que acababa de pasar tenia mucha relación con lo que Shaoran le iba a contar después de la cena  
  
"Esta bien joven Li, siéntese donde guste" termino diciendo el viejo que anteriormente se oponía a que Sakura se sentara al lado de Li  
  
Sakura se sentía incomoda después de lo que paso "Me permiten un momento, voy al tocador"  
  
Eriol que estaba a un lado de Li "Eso estuvo realmente bien Shaoran"  
  
"Si, pero ahora Sakura se siente incomoda y eso es justamente lo que menos hubiese querido"  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en el tocador y pensaba "¿Por qué no querían que me sentara con él?...¿Acaso....acaso no aprueban nuestro noviazgo?"  
  
Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos "¿Sakura?"  
  
"Eh..." la joven volteo y vio un rostro recientemente conocido para ella "¿Asahra?"  
  
Desde afuera se escucho la voz de un viejo "Hija, apúrate ya, nos están esperando"  
  
"¿Vienes la cena?"  
  
"Si, ¿y tu?"  
  
"Que bueno!!! Me alegro de ver otro rostro conocido, pero mejor vamos ya, va a empezar la cena"  
  
"Adelántate, yo te alcanzo"  
  
"Esta bien, a Shaoran le dará gusto saber que estas aquí" dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta del tocador y el viejo Fiji la veía asombrado  
  
Cuando la joven salió Ashara se puso frente al espejo y se llevo las manos a su cabeza como si tuviese un fuerte dolor "¡¡¡El esta aquí!!!....y seguramente el chico que me van a presentar tiene que ver con su familia!!!....¡¡¡no es posible!!!!"  
  
Sakura entro al salón con cara de felicidad  
  
"¿Todo bien'" pregunto Li "Te ves muy animada"  
  
"Si....adivina a quien me acabo de encontrar"  
  
La chica no pudo seguir hablando pues la entrada al salón uno de los consejeros la interrumpió  
  
"Les presentamos a nuestros demás invitados....Kensuke Fiji y su nieta Asahra Fiji, quien es la hechicera que tiene el mayor dominio en la Magia de Curación"...."Como ustedes saben esta es la familia Li, el Clan de mayor prestigio de magos de China y todo Oriente, y él es el joven Heredero del Clan, Shaoran Li, a quien sabemos ya tenían el gusto de conocer"  
  
Shaoran se quedo pálido, no era posible, su amiga, aquella chica con quien compartió entrenamientos en su adolescencia, ella....era la elegida por los consejeros para ser su prometida, si hubiese sido otra sería fácil actuar, pero....siendo ella, las cosas se complicaban.  
  
"No...no puede ser" – fue lo único que pudo decir Shaoran en un susurro, apenas perceptible para Eriol quien estaba a su lado y lo miro interrogante  
  
Continuará.........  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
¿Qué opinan, les gusto este capitulo?,  
  
En esta ocasión puse varias escenas S&S, lo siento soy fan # 1 de esta pareja, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado cursi y si les pareció así ni modo ja,ja,ja (no es cierto).  
  
Ya saben que pueden mandarme cualquier queja, regaño, así como felicitaciones y demás, todo es bien aceptado ¿de acuerdo?  
  
¿Qué pasará con la quinta señal y tendrá que ver o no Touya en esto?  
  
¿Qué hará Shaoran ahora que sabe que la chica elegida por los consejeros para ser su esposa en lugar de Sakura es su amiga de la adolescencia?  
  
Mei Ling y Kouji son novios ¿cómo sucedió y por qué lo guardan en secreto?  
  
¿Qué es el Elixir de la Vida que piensa robar Rye, quien será su poseedor y qué relación tiene con todo el asunto de la profecía?  
  
Muchas respuestas a esto en el próximo capitulo  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	14. De regreso a Japón

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Si...soy yo de nuevo....la más tardada escritora de fics del rumbo...ja,ja,ja!!!!, esta vez mi excusa es simple y sencilla ¡¡¡me fui de vacaciones!!! y apenas pude dedicarme al fic....espero que no me odien por eso.  
  
A todos les agradezco sus felicitaciones por mi graduación, ¡¡¡me la pase genial!!, muchas gracias de nuevo.  
  
Nuevamente ¡¡¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!! sus reviews ya son 151 y no lo puedo creer...wow!!! nunca pensé que recibiría tantos comentarios, se los agradezco, me encanta leer su opinión, me motivan mucho.  
  
Como siempre mis agradecimientos personalizados a:  
  
Natalia: Gracias por tu comentario, te diré que para terminar el fic faltan 3 o 4 capítulos más....gracias por darme la confianza de agregarte al msn....espero te guste este capitulo  
  
Misao_Sagara: sé que me odias porque te dije que iba a subir el capitulo antes pero tuve mucho trabajo....perdón!!! ...amiga este capitulo despejara muchas de tus dudas....luego me dices que te pareció ok.  
  
Maxie Chan: creo que este capitulo será un verdadero trauma para ti ja,ja,ja!!!....solo dime lo que piensas si te gusta o no ok...gracias por escribir  
  
Yuen Chan: gracias por tu opinión....yo también me considero tu fan...me encanta tu fic....espero que me digas que te parece este capitulo....nos leemos pronto ok.  
  
Saku: mi querida Saku...tal vez después de leer este capitulo decidas no volver a leer nada de lo que yo escriba.....en fin....espero que no suceda pues me gustan mucho tus reviews....gracias...espero que me digas que te pareció el capitulo  
  
Ciakaira: ¡¡Yo también quisiera un novio así!!!...je,je,je aunque si mi chico lee esto me cuelga ja,ja,ja....tristemente solo existen en los fics...pero bueno...no importa...gracias por decir que tengo talento ¡¡¡me sonrojo!!!!...espero sea de tu agrado la continuación.  
  
Lizy san dark: bien.....es la primera vez que un lector me amenaza y me temo que después de leer este capitulo me vas a odiar mucho más.....solo espero que no me trates muy mal ok....gracias por tu review  
  
Cliocaliope: Espero que este capitulo te sirva para entretenerte este fin de semana, gracias por tus comentarios del fic pasado y todos los restantes, ojalá me puedas enviar tu opinión y me digas que te pareció esta continuación  
  
Bluegirl88: Después de este capitulo no le dirás idiota a Rye...¡¡¡le dirás más feo!!!!...ja,ja,ja....haber que opinas ok...como siempre gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Kendra Duvoa: casi le atinas a lo que va a pasar...casi!!!....bien, espero te guste como quedo esta parte de la historia, muchas gracias por leer  
  
Undine: Aquí verás que es lo que pasa con Sakura....Shaoran y Asahra....gracias como siempre por leer y escribirme  
  
Kala: Pues ya no esperaras más....aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por mandarme tu review  
  
Lou asuka: este capitulo esta igual de largo que el anterior o tal vez un poquito mas....creo que no es tan lindo como los anteriores....ya verás porque...gracias por tu opinión, espero recibirla nuevamente  
  
Celina Sosa: respuestas, repuestas y repuestas a las preguntas!!!!...ja,ja,ja....ojala te guste, gracias por escribirme como siempre mi querida Celina  
  
Karen: Aquí sabrás a que se refiere lo del Elixir de la vida....gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo, ojalá merezca otro review de tu parte.  
  
Ya no los hago esperar....aquí tienen la continuación del fic Reencuentros y Magia.....disfrútenlo...o ¿súfranlo?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 14 De regreso a Japón  
  
----En algún lugar de Hong Kong ---  
  
"Pues que sorpresa, nunca me imagine que tuviese que regresar a Japón, creí que el Elixir de la Vida estaba aquí en Hong Kong"  
  
"Si Rye, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero....el hechizo de Ubicación revelo en el mapa que el portador del Elixir se encuentra allá....aunque no es muy claro el lugar aún, ya estando cerca, será más fácil ubicarlo"  
  
"Si, lo único que sabemos es que debe ser un Mago poderoso"  
  
"Poderoso y oculto....por eso es el poseedor de la sustancia mágica más codiciada"  
  
"Sustancia que pronto....muy pronto mi querido Koronu, será mía.....ja,ja,ja,ja"  
  
---- Horas después de la cena del Concilio, ya en la madrugada ---  
  
"Hija ¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Abuelo.....todavía no puedo creerlo.....ese chico al que me querían presentar, ese chico es Li"  
  
"¿No deberías esta contenta?....tu lo amas"  
  
"Pero él a mi no abuelo!!!!!.....no lo viste.....su expresión en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era yo aquella mujer con la que lo quieren comprometer forzadamente, estoy segura de que si no fuera yo, se hubiera ido de ese lugar inmediatamente"  
  
"Pero no lo hizo"  
  
"No lo hizo por el aprecio que te tiene a ti como su maestro y a mi....como su amiga"  
  
"Ashara, debes entender que si los consejeros quieren que ustedes en un futuro estén comprometidos es porque no aprueban la relación de Li con la maestra de cartas....cosa que se me hace rara por cierto"  
  
"Si abuelo, a mi también se me hace raro, por el contrario deberían apoyar esa relación, aunque me duela decirlo, se ve que se aman mucho, Li la mira como si no hubiese otra cosa en el mundo y ella igual a él, Sakura es una mujer hermosa, pude percibir un aura llena de amor, pureza y fortaleza, además de que irradia un poder impresionante"  
  
"Si es verdad hija.....pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada por contrariar la voluntad de los consejeros del Concilio ni del Clan Li, si ellos desean que tú y el joven Li se comprometan en un futuro, tendrán que hacerlo, si no, él no podrá ocupar el cargo que le corresponde y lo exiliarán del Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente"  
  
"Abuelo......si yo viera que tengo alguna posibilidad con Li, no dudaría un momento en luchar por su amor, pero......él la ama a ella, lo vi, lo he sabido siempre, desde que eramos unos adolescentes, alguna vez me contó sobre el amor que sentía hacia la maestra de cartas, y hoy que los vi juntos me quedo claro que son el uno para el otro"  
  
"Pero....los consejeros..."  
  
"Abuelo, yo quiero que él sea feliz, y haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarlo.....debo decírselo, quiero que él este tranquilo y que sepa que estoy dispuesta a decir que yo no quería ese compromiso para evitar que lo exilien"  
  
"Hija...."  
  
"No me digas más abuelo, es una decisión que he tomado, lo amo pero.....conmigo sería infeliz, Sakura, ella es su felicidad y yo le ayudaré a conservarla"  
  
"Eres admirable hija"  
  
La chica solo sonrió tristemente a su abuelo al mismo tiempo que se despedía de el dirigiéndose a su habitación "Eso es lo mejor" pensó, cerrando la puerta  
  
--- En una de las salas de la mansión Li ---  
  
"Que bueno que Kero se fue a quedar a dormir con Spinel para jugar video juegos, a veces necesito estar sola en mi habitación"  
  
"Si, lo imagino"  
  
"Shaoran.....¿ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te ha estado pasando?"  
  
"Sakura.....la verdad es que....es que estoy nervioso por la quinta señal" – El joven no podía decirle a Sakura lo que estaba pasando, ahora menos que sabia que Asahra era la elegida  
  
"¿De verdad?"  
  
"De verdad....yo....yo no te mentiría" se sentía muy mal diciéndole esto "soy un hipócrita" pensó, pero era necesario  
  
"Esta bien, te creo" dijo la joven confiadamente y abrazándolo – "Por cierto ¿no se te hizo raro que el maestro Fiji y Asahra estuvieran tan callados en la cena?....no los conozco mucho, pero el día que estuvimos con ellos se comportaban diferente"  
  
"Eh....si....tal vez, tal vez no tenían muchas ganas de estar ahí"  
  
"Si, tal vez se sentían incómodos....como yo"  
  
"...Me siento mal....por lo que paso"  
  
"Descuida ...no fue tu culpa, aunque no entiendo porque no querían que nos sentáramos juntos, además....note que los consejeros insistían mucho en que hablaras con Asahra"  
  
El joven se puso un tanto nervioso "Eh....ni cuenta me di"  
  
"¿En serio?....bueno, tal vez son figuraciones mías solamente"  
  
Shaoran trato de cambiar el tema "Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir"  
  
"Tienes razón, solo que....."  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"La chica se sintió apenada, pero continuo "Es que....me gustaría estar un rato más contigo...."  
  
El chico sonrió "Esta bien....yo también quiero estar un rato más junto a ti"  
  
Siguieron juntos en la habitación, platicando de cosas que vivieron los años que estuvieron separados, de repente Sakura sintió una opresión en su corazón, algo no andaba bien y Shaoran se percato de eso  
  
"Sakura ¿qué sucede?....de repente sentí como tu aura cambio"  
  
"No lo sé Shaoran, comencé a sentir mucha angustia y cansancio, debe ser por lo de la quinta señal, creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir"  
  
"Te acompaño a tu habitación"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Cuando llegaron a la recamara de Sakura  
  
"Bien, llegaste sana y salva, que descanses" le dijo dándole un beso en la frente  
  
"Buenas noches"  
  
"Buenas noches, mañana paso por ti para bajar a desayunar"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
La chica se dispuso a dormir, sentía mucho cansancio, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se recostó en su cama e inmediatamente se quedo dormida  
  
Obscuridad, frío.....el viento golpeando fuertemente en los ventanales del lugar, se podían distinguir las luces de la ciudad a través de ellos  
  
Dos siluetas, una lucha, golpes, truenos, destellos de poder mágico.  
  
Una figura diferente, enorme, UN DRAGÓN  
  
Inseguridad, miedo......  
  
Un estallido, gritos de dolor, llanto.....¡¡¡¡¡SANGRE MUCHA SANGRE!!!!!  
  
"¡NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Se levanto llorando, una pesadilla, tenia que serlo, pero, tal vez....  
  
La puerta se abrió de par en par  
  
Al ver a la chica sollozando se preocupo "Sakura ¿estas bien?, sentí disturbios en tu energía, venía a verte y entonces te escuche gritar" dijo el joven sentándose en la cama de su novia y abrazándola para consolar su llanto  
  
"Fue terrible Shaoran, vi, vi como aparecía un dragón y de repente todo se llenaba de sangre" – apenas y podía hablar, realmente le habían impactado las imágenes que soñó  
  
"Tranquila mi amor, ya paso, fue solo un sueño"  
  
"Tengo miedo, tu sabes que a veces mis sueños se hacen realidad"  
  
"Descuida yo estoy aquí contigo" dijo acariciándole la espalda  
  
"Gracias perdón por despertarte"  
  
"NO te preocupes, ya te lo dije....¿recuerdas el lugar de tu sueño?...tal vez eso nos ayude en caso de ser una premonición"  
  
"Si....es un lugar alto...con ventanales y se pueden ver las luces de una gran ciudad....tengo la impresión de haber estado ahí alguna vez...pero...no recuerdo bien"  
  
"No te esfuerces, mañana lo hablaremos con los demás"  
  
"Esta bien.....,oye Shaoran, ya es muy tarde, en unas horas más debemos de levantarnos a desayunar con los demás.....ya me siento mejor"  
  
"Descuida" dijo acariciándole el rostro, "por mi no hay problema ¿de verdad estas mejor?"  
  
La joven asintió con la cabeza  
  
"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en un rato" le dio un beso en la mejilla "Me voy para que descanses"  
  
Cuando se levanto de la cama, sintió como Sakura tímidamente no soltaba su mano y volteo a verla, ella estaba mirando sus sabanas, le daba pena pedírselo, pero era más su miedo que otra cosa "Shaoran....¿te....te quedarías conmigo?"  
  
Ante esta petición el chico se sorprendió, no es que no quisiera quedarse con ella, pero sabia perfectamente lo penosa que era, de hecho aunque se mostraban cariñosos cuando estaban solos no podían dejar de sonrojarse, ni que decir frente a los demás, supo entonces que ella de verdad sentía mucho miedo, si no, no le pediría eso  
  
"¿Qu.....quieres que me quede aquí?"  
  
"Si,......si a ti no te molesta"  
  
"Cl.....claro que no"  
  
Se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras ella se recargaba en su almohada y apago la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de al lado para que se pudiera dormir.  
  
Pasaron pocos minutos para que cerrara sus ojos y se quedara dormida, la tenia todavía tomada de la mano y no podía dejar de mirarla, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana que estaba al lado derecho de la cama iluminando la silueta de la joven que amaba "Es tan hermosa" pensó.  
  
Acarició su rostro, no podía resistirlo, el deseo de besar sus labios era muy grande, tenia que hacerlo , delicadamente se le acerco y rozo sus labios, al separarse de ella pudo ver como esos ojos verdes que adoraba lo miraban tiernamente "Lo siento, no quise despertarte", como respuesta la joven lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente. "Te amo" murmuro la chica a penas en un suspiro y se volvieron a besar.  
  
Los dos perdieron el sentido del lugar y del tiempo, estaban juntos, solos en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo la luna llena era testigo de sus besos y caricias, estaban tan cerca, el deseo de pertenecerse el uno al otro era cada vez más fuerte, de repente el joven interrumpió el momento y con un tono entre angustia y arrepentimiento dijo "NO...no puedo, no debo, Sakura....no quiero que suceda algo que tu no desees"  
  
La chica se sintió apenada "Lo...lo siento, no...no pensé....perdóname por hacerte sentir mal" la verdad es que ella nunca pensó en llegar a hacer algo más, pero no podía negarse a sus sensaciones: lo deseaba ¡como no desearlo si lo amaba!, pero.....estaba tan temerosa, nunca antes había sentido lo que sentía al lado de él, pero por su mente nunca paso el "hacerlo" en ese momento, simplemente quería sentirse protegida y en sus brazos eso lo lograba sin duda.  
  
"No digas eso, no debes pedirme perdón de nada....el que .....el que deseemos estar así no tiene nada de malo porque nos amamos, además yo te respeto mucho Sakura"  
  
La joven lo miro con una interrogante en su mirada y Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ella no sabia a ciencia cierta a lo que se refería, ¡¡¡Sakura era tan inocente!!!! se sintió culpable por sus pensamientos.  
  
La verdadera razón por la cual se había separado de ella es que su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que la estaba engañando por no decirle nada sobre la verdadera intención de la cena del Concilio, no podía más, tenia que contárselo "Sakura.....me siento mal.....no te he dicho algunas cosas y..."  
  
Ella impidió que él continuara hablando poniendo un dedo en sus labios "Shhh.....no digas nada, mejor no me lo digas.....yo.....entiendo.....sé que me estas protegiendo.....no quiero que me digas nada hasta que te sientas seguro de lo que me vas a decir, pero no ahora....no ahora por favor, estoy tan contenta aquí contigo que no quiero que nada relacionado con la profecía empañe este momento de felicidad"  
  
Shaoran solo suspiro y asintió, había estado a punto de decírselo y ella misma fue quien se lo impidió  
  
Se abrazaron y en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos  
  
--- Al día siguiente ---  
  
Al principio estaba algo confundida por lo sucedido en la noche, se percato de que estaba rodeada por unos brazos fuertes y lo recordó todo, se sentía totalmente feliz, como no serlo, había sido su primera vez y con el hombre que amaba  
  
Él se despertó y miro tiernamente a la joven que estaba a su lado descansando en su pecho mirándolo con amor, le dio un beso en la frente "Buenos días" dijo sonriendo y ella respondió con un beso en los labios  
  
Toc, toc, toc....la puerta sonó, los dos jóvenes estaban nerviosos, estaban ahí acostados en la misma cama y ¡¡¡¡desnudos!!!  
  
La puerta se abrió sin darles tiempo de nada  
  
"¡¡¡¡QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!!!" Grito Ieran Li al ver la escena....."No puedo creerlo, me han decepcionado, por qué lo hicieron, ¿por qué?......saben perfectamente las consecuencias de esto.....explíquense inmediatamente"  
  
"Señora yo...."  
  
"¡¡¡¡Tu no me digas nada!!!!.....después de lo que la familia ha hecho por ti, te brindamos una casa, confianza, todo lo necesario....y mira como nos pagas!!!!"  
  
"Lo siento señora.....pero.....lo que pasa es que yo....."  
  
"....Ambos lo quisimos y además...."  
  
"¿Es que no entiendes que lo de ustedes no puede ser?....¿Cuántas veces te lo dije, respóndeme Mei Ling, ¿cuántas veces te dije que lo tuyo y lo de Kouji no podía ser?"  
  
"Pero yo lo amo tía......y él a mi"  
  
"Señora Ieran, yo asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos, pero no puedo negarle que amo a Mei Ling por sobre todas las cosas"  
  
"Kouji...haz el favor de retirarte......haz tus maletas, te marchas hoy mismo de esta casa"  
  
El joven solo miraba al suelo y volteo a ver a la chica que amaba y que acababa de ser suya la noche anterior, ella lloraba, lloraba como nunca había deseado verla y él era el culpable, se odiaba por eso.  
  
"QUE TE VAYAS!!!!! ¿NO ENTIENDES?"  
  
El chico salió de la habitación, con su ropa en manos y envuelto en una sabana  
  
Afuera estaban Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol que iban directo a desayunar, pero al escuchar los gritos dentro de la habitación de Mei Ling no pudieron evitar preocuparse.  
  
"Kouji.....¿estas bien" pregunto temerosa Sakura  
  
Shaoran le dio un codazo, era obvio que la pregunta estaba demás "¿quieres platicar Kouji?"  
  
El chico solo miro a su joven amo afirmando con la cabeza  
  
"Bien" continúo Eriol....."creo que es mejor que tu te quedes aquí Sakura, Mei Ling seguro necesitara hablar con alguien, le llamare a Tomoyo para que venga, creo que es importante que ella este aquí, Mei Ling también es su amiga" al terminar de decir esto, se retiro dejando a Sakura en el pasillo y acompañando a Shaoran a la habitación de Kouji para que éste se cambiara y poder hablar  
  
--- Dentro de la habitación ----  
  
Mei Ling no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía totalmente desdichada ¿cómo era posible que la maravillosa sensación y felicidad que había experimentado hacia apenas unas cuantas horas, se borrará tan fácilmente convirtiéndose ahora en la peor pesadilla que jamás se hubiese imaginado tener?  
  
"Y bien ....¿no me vas a responder?" Ieran Li estaba realmente molesta, pero más allá de su molestia por lo sucedido entre los jóvenes era por otras cuestiones  
  
"T....snif....tía......perdóname....snif .¡¡¡PERO LO AMO!!!" ...snif .. ...."¿No es malo amar a alguien o si?"  
  
A la señora Li le dolía ver a su sobrina en ese estado, sabia lo mucho que ella amaba a Kouji, se había percatado de eso hace tiempo y de que era correspondida también, por eso tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto  
  
---- Flash back ----  
  
"Tía ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?"  
  
"Mei Ling....no voy a andar con rodeos.....seré sincera contigo"  
  
"¿Qué pasa tía?....suenas como si algo muy grave estuviese pasando"  
  
"Precisamente porque no quiero que algo grave suceda, es que tengo que hablar contigo"  
  
"Dime"  
  
"Hija....tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y que eres mi sobrina favorita, por lo tanto te considero como una de mis hijas"  
  
"Y yo te considero como a una madre....más aún después de que ella y mi padre tuvieron que irse a vivir a India"  
  
"Bien, pues tu, como todos los que formamos parte del Clan Li, tenemos privilegios y también....ciertas obligaciones"  
  
"Eso lo sé"  
  
"Y entre esas obligaciones esta el elegir la mejor persona con la cual formar nuestra vida y preservar la descendencia del Clan Li y de la conservación de la magia"  
  
"Tía....yo no tengo magia"  
  
"Pero sabes que tus hijos pueden tenerla, y por ello tienes....tienes que buscar una pareja que ayude a esto"  
  
La chica capto entonces a lo que se refería su tía y palideció  
  
"Si Mei Ling, se que tu y Kouji se aman y que se han hecho novios poco después de que Tomoyo se recuperara, es más fue en el jardín, la misma noche que mi hijo y Sakura se hicieron novios, a mi no me puedes engañar"  
  
Por los ojos de la joven comenzaron a asomarse lágrimas de dolor ante lo que escuchaba  
  
"Y sé que lo hacen a escondidas porque los dos están concientes de que esa relación no podrá llegar a ningún lado, las reglas y el protocolo de jerarquía entre Clanes no permiten que un Li tenga ningún tipo de relación con algún Clan que les sirva"  
  
"Pero...¡¡¡¡eso es una estupidez!!!!....es una anticuada norma, además.....además es totalmente elitista"  
  
Ieran suspiro "Te entiendo, pero.....así es como debe ser Mei, hay obligaciones que tienes que cumplir como parte del Clan, si no lo haces, tu sabes lo que puede significar"  
  
"Si......exilio del Clan"  
  
"Si y el "olvido forzado", es decir, si tu decides involucrarte con Kouji más allá de lo que ya estas, y los consejeros se enteran además de exiliarte obligaran a la familia a no dirigirte la palabra y estarás sola"  
  
La chica sollozaba "Pe....pero...estaría con él"  
  
"Mei Ling....no seas tonta....si yo pudiese evitarte este dolor lo haría, pero reglas son reglas,,,,lo siento querida, de verdad lo siento, por favor prométeme que desistirás de esa absurda relación, por tu bien y por el bien de Kouji ¿no querrás hacerlo daño a él?"  
  
"¿Daño?"  
  
"Si hija, si tu eres exiliada, él sufrirá una peor suerte, ningún Clan le abrirá sus puertas, nadie le podrá brindar ayuda por ser, por así decirlo, culpable del exilio de un miembro del Clan Li, tu sabes que somos el Clan más respetado y poderoso de Oriente, además ve a Kouji, ha logrado destacar como nadie de su Clan lo ha hecho, no permitas que lo que ha hecho se venga abajo, piensa en él, si lo amas piénsalo bien hija"  
  
Y entonces Ieran Li dejo sola a Mei Ling quien en su mente solo tenia unas palabras "Pero....lo amo"  
  
--- Fin del flash back ----  
  
"Cálmate Mei Ling....no es malo amar a alguien....pero.....yo te lo dije....estoy molesta no por lo que ha pasado, sino por lo que puede suceder si alguien se entera de esto, por eso es necesario que Kouji se vaya de aquí, lo siento hija, además...."  
  
"¿Además???.....¿hay algo más?......me acabas de decir que me vas a separar del amor de mi vida por una estúpida regla que se invento hace no se cuantos miles de años por no se que imbécil???"  
  
"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer con él?"  
  
"Si y no me importa!!!! Porque lo amo me entiendes????, es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido!!!!" la chica estaba histérica  
  
"Bien....esperare a que te tranquilices para hablar, no estas en tus cabales, solo piensa esto: ¿qué puede pasar en unos cuantos meses como consecuencia de lo que hicieron anoche?"  
  
Entonces Mei Ling abrió los ojos enormemente y su rostro paso de tener una expresión de enfado a una expresión de terror  
  
"Así es.....no habrá manera de evitar el exilio....se darán cuenta hagamos lo que hagamos"  
  
La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a una inconsolable Mei Ling y sabiendo que la novia de su hijo estaba afuera le dijo "ya puedes pasar Sakura.....por favor....escúchala y consuelala...lo necesita"  
  
"Si, señora, con su permiso"  
  
Sakura entro a la habitación y vio a una Mei Ling que nunca pensó ver: ella tan jovial, alegre y despreocupada...pensó que seguiría llorando como se escuchaba tras la puerta, en cambio vio que la chica estaba sentada cubierta por las sabanas, había parado de llorar aunque un rastro de lágrimas se veía sobre sus mejillas, estaba mirando fijamente hacia la ventana de su cuarto y reflejando decisión en su mirada, volteo a mirar a Sakura y le dijo "Sakura......eres mi amiga ¿verdad?"  
  
Sakura se sentó en la cama, a un lado de su amiga y tomándole la mano "Claro que lo soy"  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda"  
  
"Haré lo que pueda, si esta en mis manos no lo dudes"  
  
Un sonido fuerte se escucho en la puerta, era Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo???...vaya si que eres rápida" dijo una asombrada Sakura  
  
"Lo que pasa es que quería darles la sorpresa de desayunar con ustedes, cuando Eriol me llamo estaba justo a la entrada de la residencia"  
  
"ah...ya veo"  
  
La chica de ojos azules miro a Mei Ling, nunca había pensado verla así "Los descubrieron ¿no es así?"  
  
Mei Ling asintió..."Si Tomoyo"  
  
"Te dije que debías ser más cuidadosa....¿quién los encontró?" dijo acercándose y sentándose al otro lado de la cama  
  
"Mi tía"  
  
"OH!! No....eso si que es malo Mei Ling.....pero.....estoy segura que ella sabrá entender"  
  
"Tomoyo, las condiciones en las que nos encontró no eran.....muy favorables"  
  
"¿Se estaba besando?"  
  
Mei Ling negó con la cabeza  
  
Sakura parecía que miraba un partido de tenis volteando a mirar una y otra vez a cada una de sus amigas, pues ella no estaba al tanto..... se sintió un poco excluida "mmjjj.....chicas ¿me podrían decir de qué están hablando?"  
  
"Lo siento Sakura, solo Tomoyo estaba al tanto de que Kouji y yo eramos novios.....perdóname por no decírtelo antes....pero tu con tantas cosas.....te lo iba a decir pero no encontraba el momento adecuado" la verdad es que Mei prefirió no decírselo a la maestra de cartas por lo distraída que era y sabia que sin querer talvez en algún momento a Sakura se le pudiese pasar algún detalle y ponerlos en evidencia involuntariamente.  
  
"No te preocupes Mei, entiendo" dijo la joven sonriéndole  
  
"Bien Mei.....ahora si contéstame ¿cómo los encontró tu tía?"  
  
"Aquí....en mi cuarto"  
  
"Pero....¿y que tiene de malo que Kouji estuviera aquí contigo?, Shaoran ha estado conmigo y Eriol con Tomoyo"  
  
Mei Ling miro las sabanas con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza  
  
"¿¿¿¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO HICIERON????"  
  
La chica china miro a Tomoyo y lo que ésta encontró en sus ojos fue sin duda una repuesta afirmativa corroborada por sus palabras "SI"  
  
"¿Qué hicieron?" pregunto la ojiverde  
  
"Sakura.....realmente eres muy inocente, Mei Ling y Kouji acaban de hacer lo más maravilloso que puede pasar entre dos personas que se aman" dijo emocionada Tomoyo  
  
"¿Y......es?"  
  
A pesar de la situación Tomoyo y Mei Ling no pudieron evitar una sonrisa ante la insólita inocencia de su amiga  
  
"Hice el amor con Kouji"  
  
Ahora si la joven entendió perfectamente la situación "OH!!!" dijo sonrojándose  
  
"Entonces, ¿la señora Ieran los encontró en....tu cuarto?....NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE CUANDO....CUANDO..!!"  
  
"No Tomoyo, ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!, solo nos encontró juntos en la cama, abrazados.....desnudos"  
  
"Eso si que es un lío Mei"  
  
"Kouji salió muy mal de aquí, en este momento esta con Shaoran y Eriol platicando"  
  
"Mi tía lo corrió de la casa" dijo suspirando  
  
"Pero.....¿por qué?"  
  
"Sakura....el pertenecer al Clan Li puede ser muy bueno...pero tiene su lado malo"  
  
"Estoy segura que algo se podrá hacer" dijo esperanzada Tomoyo  
  
"Si Mei....pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"  
  
"Gracias por sus ánimos chicas...pero lo dudo.....hay algo que puede suceder en unos meses y que no lo pensé.....por eso....por eso.....me iré de Hong Kong y espero que Kouji quiera irse conmigo........."  
  
"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE????!!!!" Ambas jóvenes no creían lo que acababan de oír ¿Mei Ling huyendo?  
  
--- En la habitación de Kouji ----  
  
"Yo ya lo sospechaba" dijo el chico de gafas  
  
"Si.....ya se me hacia raro la actitud de mi prima.....estaba extrañamente tranquila"  
  
"El caso es que la señora Ieran me pido que me fuera de la casa hoy"  
  
"¡¡¡Eso no lo permitiré!!!"  
  
"Estamos violando una regla del consejo"  
  
"Esas reglas me tienen harto" dijo con enfado en su rostro el joven Li  
  
"Si Shaoran, pero......debemos ayudar a Kouji y Mei Ling....debemos pensar bien las cosas.....sobre todo.....después de lo que ha pasado entre ellos" Eriol dedico una mirada cómplice a Kouji  
  
"¡¡¡Es verdad!!!!....tu estabas en su cuarto.....aunque eso no tiene nada de malo, yo pase la noche con Sakura"  
  
"¿Qué tu y Sakura...????" dijo un incrédulo Eriol  
  
"No paso nada Eriol!!!!!....aleja tus malos pensamientos...ella tuvo una pesadilla y me quede acompañándola.....pero....no es eso de lo que íbamos a hablar.....lo que importa ahora es que sucederá con Mei y Kouji"  
  
"Tienes razón"  
  
"No se preocupen, joven Eriol, amo Li.....aunque me duela, por el bien de Mei Ling y aunque la ame con toda mi alma, creo.....creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí"  
  
"No debes dejarte vencer tan pronto.....debes oponerte a esa regla tonta...yo te apoyare"  
  
"Joven Li, se lo agradezco, pero usted sabe que si se involucra será peor....de por si ya tiene demasiado con lo de los consejeros"  
  
"Es verdad Shaoran.....tu no puedes involucrarte para ayudarlos.....pero yo.....si......"  
  
"¿Qué tienes planeado?" pregunto el chino  
  
"Primero necesitamos hablar con las chicas, será necesaria su ayuda"  
  
Kouji miraba agradecido y expectante a ambos jóvenes y solo atino a decir "Gracias"  
  
---- Horas más tarde, en Tokio ----  
  
"Bien Touya....perfecto!!!!....haz conseguido dominar la técnica del Dragón"  
  
"Gracias maestro Kenzo....pero sin usted....no hubiese sido posible"  
  
"Solo recuerda lo peligroso que puede ser utilizarla"  
  
"Si lo se.....pero como me dijo la vidente del templo Mitsumine en Tomoeda....mi destino ya esta trazado"  
  
"Hijo....hay cosas....que se pueden cambiar"  
  
"También lo sé....sobre todo las cosas relacionadas con la magia"  
  
"Así es"  
  
--- De regreso a Hong Kong ----  
  
Kouji había tenido que salir de la mansión Li, Tomoyo como siempre ayudando a los demás le ofreció quedarse en su casa, lo cual acepto convencido por sus amigos y la misma Mei Ling, pues favorecía el plan que tenían todos para ayudarlo a él y a Mei Ling, además que desde ahí podía seguir ayudando en la investigación de las señales y la profecía. En la casa de Tomoyo estaba Eriol ayudando a Kouji a instalarse, Mei Ling los alcanzaría más tarde.  
  
Sakura estaba en la residencia LI, en su habitación descansando pues la noche anterior no había dormido bien a causa de las pesadillas. Alguien toco a su puerta:  
  
"Adelante"  
  
"Hola Sakura"  
  
"Hola Yukito"  
  
El joven se transformo en el verdadero ser que era  
  
"¿No te molesta que entre en tu habitación?"  
  
"Pero que cosas dices ....nunca me molestaría eso de ti....vivimos juntos en Japón ¿lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Claro...pero...bueno....después de todo lo que ha pasado, pensé que ..."  
  
La chica sonrío dulcemente "Mi querido Yue....nada haría que me alejara de ti ni de Kero...son muy importantes para mi"  
  
"Gracias....te veo cansada"  
  
"Si, anoche no pude dormir sino hasta que Sahoran se quedo conmigo"  
  
El oír eso dolía, pero no importaba pues ella era feliz, así que paso por alto el hecho de que Sakura y Shaoran se quedaran juntos "¿qué paso?"  
  
"Tuve una pesadilla"  
  
"Crees???.....que pueda ser una premonición"  
  
"No lo se Yue, le verdad es que..."  
  
"SAKURITA!!!!"  
  
"KERO!!!...NO entres gritando así a mi habitación....debes de tocar la puerta antes de entrar"  
  
"¿QUÉEE?.... Nunca antes me habías dicho eso...seguro es por el mocoso ese...¡¡¡ya no me quieres!!!" Cascadas de lagrimas salían por los ojos del pequeño Kero  
  
"NO Kero no digas eso....simplemente me asustaste" dijo la chica abrazándolo y acariciándolo  
  
"Esta bien...te perdono por esta vez"  
  
Yue después de ver que la situación se había tranquilizado continuo hablando "Bien, sigue contándonos Sakura"  
  
Entonces la chica les platico a ambos el sueño, en cuanto termino  
  
"Vaya....si que es un sueño extraño"  
  
"Y bastante feo Kero!!!!....sentí como si perdiera algo muy valioso para mi....la verdad espero que solo sea una pesadilla y nada más"  
  
"No me gusta ser pesimista...pero...deberíamos investigar un poco más sobre lo que viste en la biblioteca...no se el lugar donde estabas ¿se te hizo conocido?"  
  
"...no estoy muy segura Yue...pero creo haber estado ahí alguna vez"  
  
"Tal vez será necesario recurrir a la carta "Dremy" y pedirle que te ayude a descifrar el sueño"  
  
"...me da miedo"  
  
"NO tienes porque Sakurita, estamos nosotros y...el mocoso ese....creo que es la mejor opción"  
  
"Si, creo que tienen razón...vamos por Shaoran"  
  
Al mismo tiempo Shaoran se encontraba en la biblioteca investigando por su parte sobre la profecía, tenia miedo especialmente por el tiempo....las otras señales no habían estado muy distantes la una de la otra y en esta ocasión no creía que fuera la excepción.-"Debo encontrar algo...no puedo permitir que le pase nada" -Pero la verdad es que no podía concentrarse estaba pensando en lo de su compromiso, ya solo faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños, y estaba lo de Asahra también...tocaron a la puerta, era Wei  
  
"¿Qué pasa Wei?"  
  
"Joven Shaoran, tiene una visita"  
  
"¿Una visita?"  
  
Una voz se escucho detrás del mayordomo "Si Li....soy yo....quiero hablar contigo"  
  
Al verla Shaoran supo de lo que se trataba "Esta bien...Wei déjanos por favor"  
  
"¿Quieres sentarte?"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
"Y Bien...."  
  
"Bueno.....creo que sabes a lo que vengo"  
  
"Lo supongo"  
  
"Li....yo no sabia que tu eras la persona con la que me iban a presentar en la cena"  
  
"Yo también me sorprendí al verte ahí"  
  
"Note tu molestia....y agradezco tu cortesía al mostrarte como lo hiciste"  
  
"Asahra.....créeme que si no hubieses sido tu.....me hubiera ido de ese lugar"  
  
"Lo sé...por eso vengo a decirte que para evitarte problemas yo rechazare lo del compromiso"  
  
Shaoran estaba sorprendido al oírla, se mostraba tan fuerte y sin embargo sabia las consecuencias para cualquiera de los dos al oponerse a lo impuesto por los consejeros "Asahra....créeme a mi no me hace mucha gracia esta situación, pero no quiero que pierdas el lugar que te has ganado en el Concilio"  
  
"Yo tampoco quiero que tu lo pierdas Li....tú eres de mucho más valor que yo.....realmente a mi no me afectara"  
  
"¡¿Estas loca?"....yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa estupidez de compromiso....pero....ante todo esta mi honor y no me permitiría que se manchara dejando que tu sacrifiques algo tan importante....Asahra, eres mi amiga"  
  
"Si....tu amiga"  
  
"Tenemos que pensar en algo.....realmente fue una tontería que creyeran que tu y yo podíamos ser algo más.....es absurdo"  
  
El comentario le dolió, le dolió mucho pero no importaba, solo la felicidad de él "S...si absurdo totalmente"  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta de que su comentario había incomodado un poco a la joven "Asahra...perdóname....¿sabes?....tal vez....si no me hubiera reencontrado con Sakura..."  
  
La chica sonrió "Li...no tienes que compadecerte de mi"  
  
"Y no lo hago...no quise hacerte sentir mal, eso es todo"  
  
"¿La amas mucho no?"  
  
"....Sin ella no podía vivir...tu lo sabes....la he amado desde niño"  
  
"Y ella te ama a ti, lo veo en sus ojos,........ no sabes........no sabes como la envidio"  
  
Shaoran se confundió al escuchar esta frase..."Ashara....sé que encontraras a alguien algún día...pero antes debemos pensar en como evitar ese compromiso sin que nos afecte, debe existir alguna solución"  
  
"Pídele que se case contigo"  
  
"Lo he pensado....pero no es fácil....la verdad no se como decírselo, es algo que deseo con todo mi ser, pero es más difícil que enfrentarme a cien magos poderosos"  
  
"Yo se que tu puedes....solo...solo debes encontrar el momento adecuado"  
  
"Gracias por tu consejo y por decirme lo que me has dicho...me dejas más tranquilo....alguna vez creí...olvídalo...son tonterías"  
  
"¿Qu......que creíste?"  
  
"Ya te lo dije....una tontería"  
  
"Dímela"  
  
"Alguna vez creí que podía enamorarme de ti......y tu de mi...hace tiempo.....por eso te digo que es una tontería,....ahora que estoy con Sakura y que ella me corresponde sé que nunca podría yo haber amado a alguien que no fuera ella"  
  
Asahra se quebró al oír eso.....entonces una mezcla de dolor y coraje la traiciono....comenzó a llorar, Shaoran no entendía, se acerco a ella, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la biblioteca que estaba semi abierta, y la abrazo para consolarla, era su amiga, la única que había tenido durante parte de su entrenamiento  
  
"Asahra ¿qué pasa?....dime....no me gusta verte así, tu eres fuerte" miro a la joven a los ojos "Confía en mi Asahra.....somos amigos"  
  
El verlo frente a ella y tenerlo tan cerca, despertó en ella el deseo de decirle lo que sentía....ni siquiera lo pensó....su mente anteriormente imponiéndose a cualquier otra cosa no funcionaba, ahora era su corazón el que predominaba en ella ....."TE AMO....siempre te he amado"  
  
Shaoran palideció, se esperaba todo menos eso, ahora se sentía peor.....se dio cuenta del dolor de su amiga y de la bondad de ella al irlo a ver y dejarle claro que ella no quería el compromiso pues estaba conciente de su amor hacia Sakura, se lamentaba no poder corresponderle, pero así era, su corazón, su mente, su alma y su cuerpo pertenecían a Sakura y a nadie más.  
  
"Hazlo, hazlo" pensaba Asahra y sin darle tiempo a Shaoran de decirle nada lo beso rápidamente en los labios  
  
El beso no fue nada más que un roce pues Shaoran separo a la chica inmediatamente de si, escucho detrás de él caer unos libros, volteo a mirar y se encontró con unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo con desilusión e incredulidad a la vez  
  
"SAKURA!!!!....No.....no es lo que parece!!!"  
  
La joven salió corriendo por el pasillo y Shaoran detrás de ella, Yue que también había visto todo se interpuso en su camino "te dije que si la lastimabas te las verías conmigo"  
  
"HAZTE A UN LADO!!!!!...TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA"  
  
Por suerte Kero los alcanzaría después  
  
El guardián de alas plateadas no se quitaba y Shaoran se desespero "¡¡¡¡QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO!!!" Empleo un leve pero eficaz conjuro y con un pequeño rayo de energía quito a Yue de su camino  
  
"SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Asahra se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que estaba pasando "no debí hacerlo, no se que me paso" sollozaba y se acerco a Yue, quien la miraba con desprecio, "Mira....no fue su culpa....fui yo" y entonces la chica le contó todo a Yue que decidió darle la oportunidad de hablar pues se percato de la sinceridad con la que hablaba  
  
Ieran LI vio pasar corriendo a Sakura hacia los jardines, y segundos después a su hijo "Madre!!! ¿has visto a Sakura?"  
  
"¿Qué pasa hijo?....la vi correr hacia el jardín....se veía muy mal"  
  
"Ahorita no madre.....después....tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar todo" El chico se alejo con dirección al jardín  
  
"¡¡¡Qué barullo se escucha en esta casa!!!"..... dijo el pequeño Kero volando y llevando una bandeja de postres "¿Pasa algo señora?"  
  
"No es nada Kerberos.....descuida"  
  
"Bien...entonces iré a la biblioteca con Sakura, Yue y el moc.....el joven Shaoran, con su permiso"  
  
"Kerberos.....¿me podrías acompañar unos instantes?....tengo que decirte algo....no creo que pase nada si dejas a Sakura con Yue y mi hijo"  
  
"Esta bien....creo que pueden estar sin mi un rato"  
  
Mientras tanto en el jardín, Shaoran buscaba a Sakura...podía sentir su aura....pero lo que más le preocupo era que la energía había disminuido considerablemente, entonces recordó las palabras de Eriol aquella vez que estaban en la dimensión alterna después de que Sakura hubiera incrementado su poder "El poder del amor, el amor desinteresado y puro que se tienen es la clave"....entonces sintió miedo...si Sakura había bajado su poder era porque estaba dudando ya de ese amor, se sentía mal pues a pesar de que no había sido su culpa, no podía evitar de dejar de pensar en esa mirada llena de lágrimas, entonces la vio, su rostro se escondía volteado hacia el tronco del árbol de cerezo, se escuchaba su llanto  
  
"Sakura.....por favor....déjame explicarte"  
  
La chica no lo miro "DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!....no te quiero ver...."  
  
"Sakura...por favor" el chico se acerco y la tomo por un brazo  
  
Ella se separo fuertemente de él y sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada "NO ME TOQUES!!!!.....eres un mentiroso....un maldito mentiroso.....y yo...yo soy una estúpida por creer que me amabas"  
  
El chico más que sentir dolor por el golpe, le dolían sus palabras, se rozaron sus ojos con lo que parecían ser lágrimas "Sakura....TE AMO!!!...., déjame explicarte"  
  
"¡¡¡NO QUIERO OIRTE, NO ME INTERESA, CON LO QUE VI ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE!!!!"  
  
"Por favor déjame hablar!!!, de verdad, no es más que un malentendido"  
  
De repente Sakura se calmo y seriamente aunque sollozando respondió "Sabes LI....no te escucharé más, gracias por todo....hoy mismo me voy de tu casa y de tu vida para siempre" la chica se marchaba del lugar donde estaba  
  
Shaoran se puso frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros "Sakura....no te puedes ir!!!!.... escúchame!!!"  
  
"Te dije que no me tocaras!!!.....por favor hazte a un lado y regresa con la persona con la que estabas....yo voy a arreglar todo para mi regreso a Japón....." la chica miraba tristemente al joven, "Descuida LI.....en este momento te libero de tu deber de proteger a la portadora de la Magia Combinada.....la verdad....ya no me importa luchar.....para mi es mejor desaparecer" ....."No me obligues a usar mi magia en tu contra, déjame pasar"  
  
El chico se hizo a un lado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tenia que hacer algo....no podía dejarla ir...no podía!!!!.....todo por un estúpido malentendido, la miro desparecer entre los arbustos rumbo a la mansión, tal vez era mejor dejarla pensar unos momentos, pero algo le decía que no, volteo hacia el árbol de cerezo y golpeo fuertemente con ambas manos mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor que guardaba "Sakura, no me dejes!!" susurró como si fuera una invocación  
  
Ya en su habitación Sakura guardaba sus cosas, lloraba en silencio y entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba fuera de su cuarto "Puedes pasar Yue"  
  
"Sakura.....¿cómo estas?....¿Hablo él contigo?"  
  
"No lo deje....no me interesa....me ha engañado"  
  
"Sakura...yo creo que..."  
  
"Yue...yo sé lo que vi ¡¡tu también lo viste!!! y un beso no puede ser un malentendido"  
  
El guardián se disponía a platicarle a su ama lo sucedido, ya que Asahra se lo había contado, claro...era imposible que Shaoran le hiciera eso a Sakura, la amaba demasiado, tanto o más que él, pero ella no lo dejo "NO quiero hablar de eso, no quiero que Kero lo sepa, ni mi padre, ni mi hermano....afortunadamente ellos todavía no sabían lo de mi relación con Sha...LI, ....prepara tus cosas Yue....regresamos a Japón hoy mismo, ya reserve los boletos con el dinero que tenia guardado, apenas tenemos tiempo, el vuelo sale en una hora, tenemos solo 15 minutos para empacar"  
  
"Sakura!!!...no podemos regresar ...la profecía"  
  
"Ya no me importa Yue.....lo que pase no me importa"  
  
"No debes hablar así....¡¡¡tienes una gran responsabilidad!!!!...no debes ofuscarte, debemos quedarnos aquí, en esta casa estas protegida"  
  
"Yo no quiero seguir en esta casa ¡!! y si no me quieres acompañar, entonces me voy yo sola!!!"  
  
Yue comprendió que en ese momento Sakura no entendía razones, su deber era estar al lado de ella, no la dejaría, pero hablaría con Shaoran antes de irse "Esta bien....voy por mis cosas"  
  
"Yue....te acompaño, yo ya termine con lo mío....no quiero que le digas a nadie que nos vamos"  
  
La idea del guardián se frustro  
  
----En otro lado de la mansión---  
  
"Debo encontrar a Li" pensó Asahra, no tuvo que buscar mucho, lo vio entrar por la puerta principal del jardín, el verlo como lo vio le partió el corazón, nunca pensó que él pudiese llorar y se dirigió hacia él..."Li....yo....lo siento"  
  
"Creo que no es conveniente que estes aquí, por favor márchate" dijo con voz ronca  
  
La chica comprendió "Si....claro....entiendo"  
  
Tenia tantas ganas de ver a Sakura y hablar con ella...pero sabía que en esos momentos no era conveniente.... aunque ella quería irse, era difícil que encontrara un vuelo ese mismo día, especialmente si él hacia arreglos con sus conocidos, se apresuro a su habitación a hacer algunas llamadas.  
  
Lo malo es que no sabia que para ese momento Sakura, con ayuda de Tomoyo con quien había hablado por teléfono ya tenia sus boletos asegurados, obviamente la chica de ojos azules no creía que Shaoran engañara a Sakura, estaba segura de que era un malentendido, pero también sabia que ese momento su amiga no entendería razones y prefirió apoyarla, ya habría manera de arreglar todo después  
  
"No entra la llamada"  
  
"Que raro.....llevas minutos intentando localizar a Shaoran....no es posible que las 5 líneas de la mansión se encuentren ocupadas.....aunque....¡¡¡Tomoyo....dame el auricular!"  
  
"¿Qué pasa Eriol'"  
  
El chico tenia la bocina del teléfono en su mano y con un gesto de confirmación dijo "¡¡Como no me lo imagine antes!!!!....Sakura realizo un conjuro para que no funcionaran los teléfonos de la residencia y poderse ir sin que le pudiésemos avisar a Shaoran"  
  
"¡¡¡¿¿Qué vamos a hacer Eriol?!!!!....Sakura ya debe estar rumbo al aeropuerto, el vuelo sale en treinta minutos"  
  
"Vayamos a ver a Shaoran así sirve que dejamos a Mei Ling y Kouji solos....tienen que hablar mucho....y creo que por el momento es mejor que ellos no se enteren de esto....ya tienen suficiente con lo que paso hoy"  
  
"Si....sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo"  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo salieron rápidamente rumbo a la mansión Li  
  
----Minutos más tarde ----  
  
"¿¿¿¿Cómo pudiste ayudarla a irse Tomoyo???" Shaoran sonaba desesperado  
  
"Lo siento Shaoran, no entendía razones, yo sabía que no podía ser cierto lo que ella dijo, un malentendido sin duda y se me hizo fácil darle por su lado, pues pensé en llamarte para avisarte inmediatamente....pero"  
  
"No contábamos con que ella iba a hacer un conjuro para bloquear las llamadas a tu casa" termino Eriol  
  
"Debo ir al aeropuerto!!!"  
  
Tomoyo lo vio tristemente "Shaoran....el vuelo de Sakura.....sale en veinte minutos...."  
  
Los ojos del joven se tornaron más tristes aún......tomo el teléfono ..."¿Qué vuelo es Tomoyo?"  
  
"Es el 696"  
  
El chico colgó...."Listo....retrasaran el vuelo veinte minutos....justo el tiempo para alcanzarla"  
  
"Si que pesa ser el heredero del Clan más poderoso de China" comento Eriol  
  
---- En el aeropuerto ----  
  
"Ay Sakurita....ni tiempo me diste de despedirme de nadie"  
  
"Kero, ya te dije que......debemos ver ciertas cosas relacionadas con la profecía en Japón" obviamente este era un invento para convencer al guardián de salir de la mansión LI  
  
"Lo que se me hace raro es que el mocoso no este aquí....no me agrada ese sujeto pero.....nunca te deja sola"  
  
"Él tiene cosas que arreglar aquí"  
  
El pequeño guardián miro a su ama, no le creía mucho, volteo a ver a Yukito desde el bolso en el que estaba y éste solo encogió sus hombros y sonrió  
  
"Esto no es normal" ....pensó la chica al escuchar que se retrasaba el vuelo y pensó en hacer otro conjuro....con la carta Candado......."Sólo tengo que pensar en él.....y dirigir todo el poder de la carta hacia su aura"  
  
En las afueras del aeropuerto llegaba el auto de Li a toda velocidad "Hemos llegado!!!!....eh???...pero que rayos!!!"  
  
Las puertas del auto no se podían abrir, era Sakura sin duda y Eriol se dio cuenta de ello "No nos va a dejar bajar.....ella sabe que vendríamos"  
  
"No puede ser!!!" decía Tomoyo  
  
"Sakura!!!!....no!!" LI estaba totalmente destrozado, los veinte minutos que logro conseguir se estaban consumiendo, de repente pudieron salir del auto y él sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la salida de vuelos y llego a un mostrador "Señorita....el vuelo 696?"  
  
"Lo siento joven, acaba de partir,....mire por el ventanal"  
  
Shaoran se acerco al gran ventanal que daba a las pistas de despegue, miro un avión que apenas levantaba el vuelo y pudo sentir dentro de él esa aura tan conocida para él, sus ojos dejaron caer dos lágrimas "Sakura!!!" susurro  
  
--- Poco tiempo después, en la casa de Tomoyo ---  
  
"Vamos Shaoran.....no te preocupes...las cosas se aclararan entre ustedes" decía Tomoyo  
  
"SI Shaoran....además solo tienes que tomar un vuelo y ya"  
  
"pero....ella....ella decidió dejarme....."  
  
"Pero esta confundida Shaoran, imagínate si tu hubieses visto una escena así"  
  
"Yo le hubiese dado la oportunidad de hablar!!"  
  
Tomoyo sonrió, sabia perfectamente que Shaoran ante un evento así hubiera perdido la cabeza "Si...seguro"  
  
"Esta bien Tomoyo....lo acepto...si me habría molestado....pero no me marcharía así como así"  
  
"Claro que no...porque estabas en tu casa" continuo Eriol, que ayudaba a Tomoyo a hacerle entender a Shaoran el porque de la reacción de Sakura  
  
"Tienen razón....pero ahora...no se que hacer"  
  
"Debes buscarla Shaoran....además esta lo de la quinta señal....no debe tardar en cumplirse y puede estar en peligro ella además de alguien más"  
  
Casi, casi...como si les hubiera leído la mente, Kouji llego a la sala en la que se encontraban Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran....ya había hablado con Mei Ling y habían decidido enfrentarse a su destino y seguir juntos...claro que iban a esperar a ayudar con lo de la profecía  
  
"Me alegra verlos aquí...¿y la señorita Sakura?"  
  
Shaoran puso una cara de tristeza al oír la pregunta, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Mei Lig "¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto la chica  
  
"Es algo largo de contar Mei...y yo....no puedo" dijo Shaoran  
  
"Mei....lo que pasa es que Sakura......" y así Tomoyo con ayuda de Eriol les narro lo sucedido en las últimas horas  
  
"Pues tenemos que ir a Japón a buscarla.....además de cualquier manera teníamos que ir apara allá"  
  
"¿A que te refieres Mei?...." pregunto Li  
  
"Kouji descubrió algo....algo que les veníamos a decir antes de que nos contaran todo este asunto tuyo y de Sakura"  
  
Entonces Eriol casi adivino "Tiene que ver con la profecía supongo...¿acaso es algo de la quinta señal?"  
  
"Así es" afirmo Kouji......"En lugar al que se refiere la quinta señal esta en Japón, específicamente la ciudad de Tokio"  
  
"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" pregunto Eriol  
  
"Pues por esta parte de la quinta señal que dice "Se verá cumplida la quinta señal que precede la profecía el día que la Torre de Poder se vea envuelta en penumbras"  
  
"¿Y?" alcanzo a decir Eriol  
  
"La Torre de Tokio es uno de los siete centros de poder mágico más importantes del mundo, por eso creo que es el lugar al que se refiere la señal, ya que seguramente la profecía se refiere a una torre de poder mágico, en cuyo caso, es la de Tokio sin duda"  
  
Shaoran que no había hablado en lo más mínimo debido a su estado de ánimo entonces abrió los ojos enormemente y reaccionó "Kouji tiene razón.....en la Torre de Tokio se presentará la quinta señal"  
  
"Shaoran ¿porqué estas tan seguro?"  
  
"Sakura....Sakura lo soñó"  
  
"¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ???" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
"Si...anoche....tuvo una pesadilla.....no me la contó detalladamente pero si menciono que era un lugar alto, con ventanales y a través del cual se podían ver las luces de una ciudad...además menciono creer haber estado ahí en algún momento"  
  
"Shaoran...eso si que es grave....los sueños de Sakura..."  
  
"Si Eriol...pueden ser premonitorios....RAYOS!!!! Y ahora ella esta allá...justo donde va a suceder!!!"  
  
"Tenemos que partir de inmediato a Tokio" dijo Shaoran...."Haré los arreglos necesarios y le avisaré a mi madre"  
  
--- Mientras tanto en Tokio ---  
  
"Vaya...vaya...nunca lo hubiese imaginado....él....un mago poderoso....y además un mago espiritual"  
  
"Si....que casualidad"  
  
"Koronu....alguna vez oí decir a la maestra de cartas que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable y....realmente esa frase encaja en este momento a la perfección"  
  
"Ahora solo tenemos que investigar donde tiene guardado el Elixir de la Vida"  
  
"Ni siquiera él lo sabe"  
  
"¿Cómo?'"  
  
"Si....por lo que investigue...el escondite perfecto para el Elixir de la Vida es aquel que ni el mismo poseedor lo conoce"  
  
"¿Y tu si lo sabes Rye?"  
  
El heredero de la Magia Obscura sonrió maliciosamente ...."Estoy a punto de saberlo"  
  
Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Rye  
  
"Ya lo tengo Rye"  
  
"Bien...bien mi querida Tai Kung.....puedes irte a descansar....creo que lo mereces...llevas ..no recuerdo .....¿cinco días sin dormir?....agradezco tu esfuerzo....retírate"  
  
Como respuesta la chica le dio a Rye un libro que se veía bastante antiguo y tenia un separador en una página, miro a Koronu a quien le dedico una mirada de dolor y éste sintió unas ganas inmensas de matar a Rye en ese mismo instante.  
  
Rye había puesto un hechizo a la joven con el fin de que encontrará lo que necesitaba saber sobre el Elixir de la vida y este hechizo consistía en que cada vez que ella comenzará a cerrar los ojosde sueño aparecían en su vientre, piernas y brazos alguna herida causada por quemaduras, Rye según esto era para agilizar la búsqueda.  
  
"No me mires así.....sabes que fue benévolo con ella.....¿hubieras preferido verla morir con un hechizo más fuerte Koronu?"  
  
"No" respondió cortantemente y mirándolo con rencor  
  
"Así me gusta.....sumiso......obediente....bien...veamos lo que encontró tu "amorcito" ....como tu fuiste quien descubrió quien era el poseedor del Elixir y su ubicación, a ella le tocaba buscar donde podría estar el Elixir y mira.......lo encontró" entonces Rye acerco la página que acababa de leer a Koronu, quien abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando leyó lo que decía  
  
El hechicero de Magia Obscura comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas "¿No te parece un chiste?....de verdad.....me divertiré mucho haciéndolo!!!!......lo siento por la pobre Sakura.......pobrecita!!!!! " – decía en tono sarcástico  
  
"¿Cómo lo obtendrás?" pregunto Koronu un poco temeroso de la respuesta que ya presentía cual sería  
  
Rye solo rió a carcajadas las cuales provocaron un escalofrío horrible en Koronu, algo terrible debía ser lo que tenía planeado  
  
--- En el departamento de Sakura, en Tokio ya casi a la Media Noche---  
  
"Hermanooo ¡!!¿Qué haces aquí'"  
  
"Debería yo hacerte esa pregunta mounstruo, yo solo vine a limpiar un poco tu departamento como cada semana y me quede dormido... ah!!....ya se!!!!....te hizo algo ese maldito mocoso!!!"  
  
"Ehh...este no....no lo que pasa es que hay cosas de las señales que debemos investigar aquí"  
  
"MMMggjjj....¿sola?....¿por qué no te acompaño el sujeto chino ese?"  
  
"Bueno....nos dividimos el trabajo Touya" Yukito salvo la situación y Sakura lo miro con ojos agradecidos  
  
"¿Y el peluche?"  
  
"Ya te oí!!!!.....no te expreses de mi así....te lo he dicho varias veces..."  
  
"Bahh...no eres más que un peluche.....bien mounstruo.....te dejo....tengo que ir a descansar y revisar unas cosas que me pidió papá"  
  
"Ah...¿cómo esta él?"  
  
"Hoy mismo tuvo que viajar América del Sur....él no quería salir dada la situación...pero no había forma....lo necesitaban para algo que encontraron, estará de regreso en una semana, me pidió que te avisará"  
  
"Ya veo....entonces ¿cuándo regresas a Tomoeda?"  
  
"Como estoy de vacaciones regresaré en una semana, así sirve que me quedo en el departamento que tiene aquí papá y lo cuido"  
  
"Esta bien hermano...¿nos vemos mañana?"  
  
"Si mounstruo.... los invito a comer a ti a Yukito y bueno....también al peluche ese"  
  
"Me encantaría hermano!!" la chica trataba de aparentar una felicidad que estaba lejos de sentir  
  
"¿Te parece que cenemos en el restaurante que se encuentra en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio?"  
  
"Claro!!!!...¿te gusta Yukito?"  
  
"Por mi esta bien"  
  
"Y por mi también!!!!!....aprovechare que nos invitas para comer muuuucho!!"  
  
"Ni creas que comerás hasta atiborrarte peluche....te deberás comportar o si no mejor no vayas!!!"  
  
"Esta bien" dijo un poco triste Kero ..."Me voy a mi cuarto...jugare un poco....estoy un algo fuera de practica"  
  
Cuando Touya salió del departamento Sakura miró a Yukito "Gracias por ayudarme"  
  
"Sakura...no dejo de pensar que ha sido una tontería venir, tu tenías que estar protegida y en Hong Kong"  
  
"En Hong Kong no encontré más que desilusión y tristeza"  
  
"Sakura....debes saber algo....debes saber que lo que viste..."  
  
"Por favor no sigas Yukito...me duele recordarlo...prefiero descansar"  
  
"Esta bien...pero mañana me escucharas ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
La chica bostezando respondió "De acuerdo" y se enfilo a su habitación, estaba exhausta tanto llorar la había agotado, además...su poder había descendido, su fuente de poder era el amor puro e incondicional que se profesaban ella y Shaoran y el estar desilusionada de él se veía afectada considerablemente , ya era muy tarde, pasada de media noche, tal vez el siguiente día sería un poco mejor, en cuanto su cabeza todo almohada se quedo dormida, de verdad esa baja de energía le había afectado.  
  
--- Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Tokio al atardecer ---  
  
No habían podido conseguir un vuelo antes, ni con todos los contactos de Shaoran y Tomoyo..pero bueno ya estaban en Tokio  
  
"¿Qué haces Shaoran?" pregunto Tomoyo cuando vio que el joven chino apenas toco suelo el avión se apresuraba a salir de él  
  
"Voy a buscar a Sakura!!"  
  
"Shaoran...debes calmarte.....primero debemos instalarnos y después la irás a buscar...debes pensar como hablar con ella, lo que le vas a decir..."  
  
"Le diré que la amo, que es la mujer de mi vida y que no puedo vivir sin ella ¿no es suficiente Eriol?"  
  
"Si...si... no lo dudo...pero primero tienes que pensar como hacerle para que te escuche"  
  
"Si primo, tranquilo.....ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, no debes preocuparte"  
  
"Tal vez tengan razón....pero en cuanto nos instalemos Eriol me llevará al departamento de Sakura ¿entendido?"  
  
"Entendido" respondió el joven ingles  
  
--- En el restaurante de la Torre de Tokio ---  
  
Touya, Sakura, Yukito y Kero se encontraban comiendo placidamente su postre, ya tenían ahí poco más de una hora y estaban conversando del trabajo, de la escuela, en fin, cosas triviales.  
  
La chica de repente se quedaba pensativa, pues antes de ir a comer Yukito hablo con ella y le contó todo lo que Asahra le había dicho, Sakura se sentía mal por haber dudado de Shaoran y no sabia que hacer.  
  
"Es raro que la gente de repente haya desparecido"  
  
"Tienes razón Yukito....además si te fijas....los meseros y demás personal del restaurante no se encuentran por aquí" dijo Touya  
  
Sakura se quedo estática, su expresión cambio a sorpresa y un poco de miedo, se levanto de su lugar "Si...siento una presencia"  
  
Yukito se transformo en Yue al mismo tiempo que Kero salía del bolso de Sakura y se transformaba en Kerberos , Touya por su parte se levanto y se coloco frente a su hermana protegiéndola  
  
Nubes grises casi negras comenzaron a poblar el cielo, un viento frío, muy frío se dejo sentir por el lugar, al principio era suave casi imperceptible y en un instante se encontraba golpeando los ventanales que rodeaban la Torre.......se podían ver las luces de la ciudad de Tokio a través de ellos, como estrellas resplandecientes debajo de la construcción de metal que era uno de los principales centros de poder mágico del mundo.  
  
"Es....es como mi sueño" dijo Sakura y sintió un miedo terrible...pues sabia lo que seguía ....recordaba fielmente su sueño y entonces todo estuvo claro para ella, miro a su hermano y entendió que era él a quien se refería la quinta señal...no podía ser nadie más...solo estaba él con ellos y era un mago espiritual ...pero ¿por qué Kouji entonces no lo descubrió?...claro, el mismo Touya lo había ocultado....era parte de ser lo que era, y tenía que ocultarlo....era un un ser capaz de emplear la técnica del dragón implicado en el asunto de la profecía....él lo sabia, la vidente del templo se lo había dicho, aunque realmente no sabia en que forma se vería afectado, pero no importaba y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su destino con tal de ayudar a su hermana...aunque todavía no sabia como.  
  
Sakura sintió una presencia familiar....muy familiar para su disgusto  
  
"Ja,ja,ja.....no podían haberme puesto mejor publico.....Sakura....me da gusto verte"  
  
"Rye!!!"  
  
Touya estaba confundido era el amigo de su hermana, no había duda, pero...su aura...era maligna, llena de odio......... como buscando respuesta a sus dudas miro a Yukito  
  
"Él es el heredero de la magia obscura Touya"  
  
"Si piensas que dejaremos que ataques a Sakura....estas loco!!" grito Kerberos  
  
"¿A si?....ya veremos....ya veremos g-a-t-i-t-o"  
  
Un rayo de color púrpura se dirigió hacia la maestra de cartas quien estaba protegida por Touya, sin embargo Sakura sabia que Rye iba por su hermano y no por ella y que la iba a utilizar para provocarlo, entonces ella lo empujo y recibió el impacto del rayo sin tiempo a protegerse con ninguna carta  
  
"SAKURAAAAA!!!" Gritaron los tres a la vez, la chica estaba en el suelo, inconsciente  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, Shaoran y Eriol iban justo en dirección al departamento de Sakura, cuando se percataron de ciertos disturbios en el ambiente. Se miraron.  
  
"Esa presencia es la de Rye!!!· dijo Eriol  
  
"Si...así es"  
  
Ambos sintieron una fuerte acumulación de energía  
  
"Acaba de atacar a alguien" .... dijo Eriol preocupado  
  
Shaoran se concentro en sentir la dirección de donde procedía el poder de Rye, pero lo que percibió lo dejo helado....su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su rostro se torno tan blanco como una hoja de papel y miro con angustia a Eriol...."ES SAKURA!!!!!....Acaba de atacarla a ella!!!"  
  
"Están en la Torre de Tokio!!!!" dijo Eriol  
  
Desde el lugar donde estaban podían distinguir destellos de poder mágico, truenos y una energía que no conocían acumulándose impresionantemente. La ciudad estaba en silencio, tal y como había sucedido el día que Sakura se enfrento a Eriol cuando niños, todos habían caído en un sueño, incluyendo a Mei Ling y Kouji, Tomoyo, como en la ocasión del baile del Eclipse de Sol, permaneció despierta y se dio cuenta también de lo que pasaba en la Torre de Tokio, angustiada y preocupada por sus amigos y su novio, pues sabía que irían a ese lugar, decidió alcanzarlos, la acompañaron Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun quien la llevaba en su lomo.  
  
Mientras en la Torre.....  
  
"Touya cuidado!!!!......Kerberooooooosss!!!" grito Yue al percatarse de que Rye casi atraviesa al mayor de los Kinomoto con una flecha encantada, afortunadamente gracias a la intervención de Kerberos se había salvado, pero el guardián de ojos dorados desgraciadamente no había salido ileso, Touya miró al guardián con gratitud y un poco de preocupación por su estado  
  
"Estoy bien" – dijo el felino para evitar preocupaciones en ese momento - ....¿cómo esta ella Yue?"  
  
"Bien.....solo esta débil.....el golpe la impacto mucho"  
  
Touya quedo un poco más tranquilo "Desgraciado!!....ahora verás lo que sucede a quien se atreve a lastimar a su hermana!!!"  
  
Los ojos de Rye brillaron...eso era justo lo que él quería....lo malo es que ni Kerberos, ni Yue estaban al tanto de esto...solo Sakura y ella, estaba inconsciente.  
  
"Ahora si....te tengo justo en mis manos......Guardián de la vida"  
  
Touya se sorprendió al escuchar esto, nadie, salvo él y su maestro sabían el nombre espiritual que tenia....entonces comprendió que ese era el momento de enfrentar a su destino y decidió emplear su poder a todo lo que daba.  
  
Comenzó una lucha impresionante, los poderes de Touya consistían en utilizar las fuerzas de diferentes espíritus, pero no solo de personas, sino de todo ser vivo, así que cada vez que luchaba, utilizaba diferentes cosas: animales, plantas, humanos....era realmente increíble. Sin embargo el poder de Rye era mayor....solo...tal vez solo Sakura podía hacerle frente pero no en la situación que estaba atravesando en esos momentos.  
  
Yue quería ayudarlo pero no podía dejar a Sakura pues tal vez aprovecharía cualquier distracción de él para atacarla de nuevo y Kerberos no estaba en condiciones de defenderla, sintió entonces dos auras conocidas y se sintió aliviado.  
  
Uniendo sus poderes los dos jóvenes hechiceros levitaron hasta lo alto de la Torre lo más rápido que pudieron, entonces vieron algo que los dejo impresionados.....Rye y ¡¡¡el hermano de Sakura luchando!!!!..pero sin duda lo que más los sorprendió fue el alto nivel mágico que poseía Touya....entonces Shaoran lo supo....."¡¡¡¡Eriol.....Touya....el hermano de Sakura....es el Dragón de la quinta señal!!!"  
  
"¿¿¿Cómo???""  
  
"Ahora no puedo explicarte, pero es él, te lo puedo asegurar!!!...." Entonces pudo verla...tirada en el suelo...sangrando de un brazo, inconsciente "¡¡¡SAKURAAA!!!!"... corrió hacia ella, Yue la protegía parado frente a ella y Kerberos estaba al otro lado.  
  
"¿¿¿¿Qué le paso????"  
  
"Recibió un impacto de Rye, solo esta débil descuida, pero lo hizo protegiendo a Touya" dijo Yue  
  
"Entonces lo sabia...ella se dio cuenta también!!!"  
  
Eriol llego detrás de él y pregunto "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Sakura sabia que el dragón de la señal era su hermano y dado lo que dice el pergamino...él...él.. y ella quiso evitarlo"  
  
"No es posible!!!!" dijo Kerberos  
  
"No....no puede ser!!!!....Touyaaaa!!!!" Yue decidió ir con su amigo a ayudarlo, finalmente Shaoran estaría con su ama, pero él tenia que estar con su mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo solo y más después de enterarse de lo que acababa de saber  
  
"Lo siento amigo....pero esto......solo me corresponde a mi....¡¡¡no quiero que nadie se meta!!!!" dijo Touya al ver las intenciones de Yue y mando el espíritu de una bella mujer a detenerlo  
  
Yue no pudo atacar, ese espíritu....le era conocido....lo había visto en fotos....era Nadeshiko Kinomoto quien le sonrió, volteo a ver a los demás y les dijo "Él sabe que es su destino...por eso...estoy aquí...."  
  
Entonces el cielo se obscureció aún más, Touya comenzó a recitar un conjuro en voz baja, susurrando, daba la impresión de que no quisiera que escucharan lo que decía, como si fuese un secreto y entonces todos lo intuyeron  
  
"Esta realizando la Técnica del Dragón" dijo Li  
  
"Es impresionante" dijo Eriol  
  
Del pecho de Touya salía un elemento que se asemejaba al humo pero era mucho más liviano y translucido, se alzo hasta muy por encima de la Torre de Tokio dando paso a la forma de un dragón, poco a poco la imagen se veía más detallada, casi corpórea. Era un dragón hermoso, color azul con ojos plateados, las escamas tenían un brillo tornasolado que iba desde el más claro azul hasta casi el color púrpura, era hermoso realmente.  
  
"Esa es la esencia del espíritu de Touya, por eso él puede hacer esa técnica, muy pocos magos espirituales tienen la esencia del dragón, los escritos dicen que en toda la eternidad solo siete magos lo pueden hacer y él....es uno de ellos" – dijo con respeto Eriol  
  
En ese momento llegaron Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, con Tomoyo  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí Tomoyo?"""...corres mucho peligro en este lugar!!!"  
  
"Quiero estar a tu lado Eriol....y al lado de mis dos mejores amigos!!!...y aunque no quieras me quedare aquí......oh!!!! ¿qué le paso a Sakura?"  
  
"Esta débil, recibió un golpe fuerte y esta herida, pero se recuperara" contesto Kerberos  
  
La lucha entre Rye y Touya se intensifico, Rye estaba impactado, el poder del dragón espiritual de su rival era tan fuerte que por un momento dudo en ganarle, pero tenia que seguir intentándolo, cada golpe al dragón le afectaba a Touya el triple de fuerte, pero no se dejaría vencer, evitaría que a su hermana le pasará algo, acabaría con ese tipo, si era necesario a costa de su propia vida.  
  
"Touyaaa!!!!...¿  
  
"¿Qué haces Ruby??.....espera"  
  
".Eriol....déjame ir con él!!!!....se que mi deber es estar contigo pero....lo amo!!!" Ruby Moon estaba desesperada, ella misma siempre había pensado que lo de Touya era un mero capricho, pero en ese momento, al ver que él estaba luchando con su vida, se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía.  
  
"No es posible Ruby....no nos deja...si tratas de acercarte él nos repelerá y eso es distraerlo en su lucha" dijo Yue con impotencia  
  
"Diablos!!!!....no puedo quedarme así viendo nada más!!!!....no podemos permitir que le pase nada....Sakura, el señor Kinomoto, todos nosotros sufriremos si le pasa algo"!!! dijo Shaoran  
  
En eso "MMM,,,ohh,,,¿Qué...qué??"  
  
Sakura había despertado y su novio la tomo en sus brazos "Sakura!!!...estas mejor ¡!!"  
  
"Shaoran????...¿¡qué haces aquí?" – inmediatamente se acordó de lo que había pasado "¡¡¡MI HERMANO....ÉL...ÉL ES EL DRAGÓN DE LA SEÑAL!!!!"  
  
"Lo sabemos Sakura" dijo Yue  
  
"¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO???...."  
  
"Como repuesta Shaoran solo miro hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea"  
  
"TOUYA!!!!!....DEJALO RYE.....LA PELEA ES CONMIGO NO CON ÉL!!!"  
  
"NO SAKURA!!!...NO LO HAGAS!!" Grito Shaoran que en un descuido dejo que ella se dirigiera hacia donde se libraba la pelea, lo cual hizo que Touya volteará  
  
La distracción había hecho que Touya bajara la guardia, lo cual Rye aprovecho perfectamente para herir al dragón en el corazón...uno de sus puntos débiles y después....  
  
"ALÉJATE SAKURA!!!!....ESTO ES ASUNTO MIO!!.....AGGGGHH!!""  
  
Sakura se quedo como petrificada ante la escena  
  
El golpe sonó seco, firme.....la mirada de Touya reflejaba dolor...pero sin importar ya lo que pasaba, miró a su hermana y le sonrió....  
  
......Sakura pudo leer los labios de su hermano...pues ya no salía su voz "TE QUIERO SAKURA" fue lo que vio y comenzó a sollozar al mismo momento que el joven Li la abrazaba y miraba la escena horrorizado......  
  
....Shaoran miraba a aquel chico con quien siempre había tenido diferencias, se había ganado su respeto y admiración en ese momento sin duda alguna y se sorprendió al ver que le decía unas palabras apenas legibles en sus labios temblorosos "CUIDALA!...CUIDALA POR MI!!" El chico asintió y cerro los ojos, no podía seguir mirando....  
  
"¡¡¡¡TOUYAAAA,,,AMIGOOO...NOOOOO!!!!" Grito Yue dolorosamente  
  
"OH NO!!!...NO PUEDE SER" – Tomoyo se desmayo y Eriol apenas la pudo alcanzar antes de que cayera al suelo, y es que no era para menos, de verdad era algo horrible lo que veían  
  
"MALDITOOOOO RYEEEE!!!" Gritaba Kerberos  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!!......TOUYAAA!!!...NOOOOO!!!....POR FAVOR NOOOO!!!" Ruby Moon perdió el control y quiso llegar hasta donde estaba el hombre que amaba, pero una barrera le impedía el paso "¡¡DEJAME ENTRAR....DEJALO YAAAA!!"  
  
Spinel Sun solo observaba con dolor la escena  
  
Rye reía a carcajadas, tenia sostenido a Touya por el cuello el cual había cortado de lado a lado, aprovechando la distracción que tuvo...... con la otra mano sostenía un frasco, el cual gota a gota se llenaba con la sangre que salía por la abertura del cuello del joven Kinomoto.  
  
Cuando termino de llenar el recipiente acerco el cuerpo ya casi inerte de Touya a la barrera y lo puso cara a cara con Ruby....ella tocaba la barrera en la parte donde estaba el rostro de Touya y lloraba .....él la miro y ella le dijo en sollozos "¡TE AMO!" para su mayor dolor él en su último aliento murmuro "YO TAMBIÉN" y justo acaba de decirlo cuando cerro los ojos.....esta vez...para siempre  
  
Rye soltó el cuerpo y despareció, al mismo tiempo que la barrera se esfumaba y Ruby tomaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Touya.....un grito de dolor salió de su boca, mientras miles de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas "NOOOOOO!!!!!......¿¿¿POR QUÉ????...ESTA MUERTO!!!....NO!!!!!"  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Notas de la autora: Creo que más vale tarde que nunca y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, si no ya saben ¡¡¡¡destrócenme!!!!,.....Se que uno que otro me odiará después de éste capitulo y que tal vez dejaran de leer el fic por matar a uno de los personajes, pero...era necesario... Ya saben.... como siempre espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, como sea pero denme su opinión ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Esta vez no diré nada más, solo GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER  
  
Esta vez si prometo que será pronto (antes de dos semanas seguro je,je,je)  
  
SaKuRa WeN 


	15. Una semilla, la sexta señal

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
Bien, tarde dos semanas en actualizar, creo que es lo que más o menos tardo en hacer un capitulo, espero que en esta ocasión, les guste lo que pasará  
  
No me canso de decirlo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS....soy una escritora novata muy afortunada, de verdad me hacen muy muy feliz  
  
Antes que nada pido en general una disculpa por haber matado a Touya, pero era necesario, de verdad, las cosas no siempre pasan como quisiéramos y en cuestiones de este tipo tiene que haber cierto sacrificios. Se que a muchos lectores les desagrado esto, pero....así es como se da más emoción a la historia. Gracias de cualquier manera ok.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas que para el gusto de algunos pueden ser fuertes (eróticas), si alguien se siente ofendido o agredido por ello, por favor les pido que me lo comuniquen ok,  
  
Para no cambiar la costumbre, les mando mis comentarios personalizados:  
  
Saku: Wuaw!!! Es el review más largo que he recibido, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, espero que no tengas que desvelarte nuevamente para leer este capitulo  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias, perdóname si te hice llorar, que bueno que pienses seguir leyendo.  
  
Ciakaira: Lo siento, lo siento de verdad....solo espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por tus comentarios en ff y en msn  
  
Undine: bien, pues habrá más escenas S&S, espero que te gusten, gracias como siempre  
  
Kala: Bueno, este capitulo te quitara un poco la tristeza ¡¡¡disfrutalo!!!  
  
Julia Sakura: Siento que me quieras torturar, espero enmendarme con este capitulo, me dices que piensas ok, gracias por tu review  
  
Maxie Chan: la actualización tardo dos semanas que es en promedio lo que me tardo, perdon por no hacerlo antes, espero te guste, gracias por darme tu opinión  
  
Mysato47: Solo te puedo decir ¡¡¡perdón!!, ojalá te guste y no sufras más por lo de Touya  
  
Kanna Sagara: Gracias por decir que cada vez esta mejor y esas felicitaciones, me suben el animo que lo tenia bajo por que muchos me reclamaron lo de Touya, disfruta este capitulo  
  
Lioku: Pues mucho gusto, me encanta cuando un nuevo lector me manda un mensaje, espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión nuevamente  
  
Yuen Chan: La admiración es mutua, gracias por tus palabras, que gusto que te haya parecido lindo...... y bueno, espero que tu actualices pronto también ok. Gracias por tu review  
  
Sindy: bueno los capítulos los dejo así para generar expectativa y tengan ganas de leer lo que sigue, perdona pero ¡¡¡no puedo evitarlo!!!,, gracias por darme tu opinión y tus felicitaciones  
  
Hibary Maxwell: creo que no te podré dar gusto, Touya esta muerto lo siento, solo te pido que sigas leyendo, si no lo haces, lo entenderé  
  
Bluegirl88: En este capitulo pasaran otras cuantas cosas interesantes, espero que lo goces y que sigas escribiéndome, me da gusto que sigas leyendo ¿para cuando tus actualizaciones?  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Gracias por todo lo que me has escrito, la situación con S&S se arreglara, pero revivir a Touya es imposible, lo siento...en fin, ojalá te guste lo que sigue a continuación  
  
Cliocaliope: Agradezco tu comentario pues a pesar de que leíste el capitulo impreso te tomaste la molestia de entrar a fanfiction y dejarme un review, muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes lo que sigue ok.  
  
Misao Sagara: Como siempre gracias amiga, muchas gracias por escribirme y darme tu opinión, gracias al comentario que me hiciste en el msn me decidí a subir el capitulo, tu sabes que estaba dudando, pero bueno....me arriesgare, espero que en esta ocasión no mueras de la impresión ok...yo se lo que te digo....nos escribimos pronto  
  
Liver: veras tu deseo concedido en este capitulo un poco más de S&S, gracias por tu review  
  
Karen: Hola!!! Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me subieron el animo, yo estaba un poco triste pues a la mayoría no le gusto que matara a Touya, pero...bueno lo que me dices me ayudo mucho, gracias por decir que soy buena y que me admiras, no lo merezco sinceramente, pero gracias de todas formas ok. Es muy halagador recibir comentarios como el tuyo, espero que me vuelvas a escribir  
  
Bien, pues termine.....gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi primer fic y mandarme su opinión, igualmente a los que no lo mandan, el solo hecho de leerlo es suficiente, claro que los reviews son la mejor recompensa que nosotros como escritores de fanfics recibimos  
  
Bueno...no los hago esperar más....espero sea de su agrado, Por favor recuérdenlo, si a alguien no le parece lo que sucederá en este capitulo y la mayoría me lo dice, lo cambiare.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
Una semilla, la sexta señal  
  
El atardecer estaba a punto de terminar, el monte Fuji se veía reflejado en la cristalina agua al igual que las estrellas que poco a poco aparecían en el cielo, haciendo compañía a las velas que flotaban a lo largo del lago. Era como si esas luces estelares se unieran en un homenaje póstumo a la memoria de uno de los siete magos espirituales más importantes del mundo mágico, uno de los únicos siete magos capaces de invocar el espíritu del Dragón en toda la eternidad, El Guardián y Portador del Elixir de la Vida: Touya Kinomoto.  
  
Un evento sin igual se presento, esas estrellas, ahora ya totalmente visibles en la oscuridad de la noche, formaron inexplicablemente la figura de un dragón ¿magia?, por supuesto, esa era la señal de que un ser excepcional acababa de formar parte de ellas.  
  
Unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver tal fenómeno, "Touya" susurro quedamente y lloro aún más recordándolo; su voz, su seriedad, su ceño fruncido, sus malhumores y esas últimas palabras "Yo también" correspondiéndole a su amor. Amor que nunca verían realizado, pues la muerte se había interpuesto entre ellos.  
  
"Nakuru" – se acerco a ella Eriol "yo....de verdad....no se que decirte"  
  
"No hace falta Eriol, sé que estas conmigo, pero....pero" no pudo continuar, un llanto se dejo escuchar y su joven amo la abrazo dándole consuelo  
  
"Lo sé, ....él estará siempre aquí, en tu corazón"...."No le gustaría verte así"  
  
Ella trato de sonreír y asintió con la cabeza  
  
Fujitaka acababa de llegar ese mismo día, apenas un día antes por la tarde hablo con él, antes de que se fuera a comer con Sakura, no podía creer que esa había sido la última vez que escuchara la voz de su hijo, lloraba quedamente al mismo tiempo que ponía una vela encendida en el lago, esperando que Touya encontrara su camino con la luz que le mandaban sus seres queridos.  
  
Yukito lo acompañaba, él estaba tan triste como los demás, su amigo, su hermano, no estaría nunca más con ellos, se sintió impotente, tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo, pero él no los dejo "Tan terco....hasta el último momento" – pensó nostálgicamente.  
  
Hincada a la orilla del lago, dejando caer sus lágrimas que se fundían con el agua, se encontraba Sakura, miraba como las velas encendidas en memoria de su hermano flotaban sobre el agua......tan apacibles, como danzando, imaginaba que el alma de su hermano estaba ahí, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, que él había cumplido con su destino. Un destino del cual ella se sentía culpable y no la dejaba tranquila....no quería que nadie se le acercara.....se sentía mal......necesitaba estar sola...pero.....alguien nunca la dejaría estar así  
  
"Sakura.....vamos.....debemos regresar a Tokio"  
  
"NO quiero....me quedare....hasta que se apaguen todas"  
  
"Sakura, ya no podemos hacer nada, yo también me siento mal, pero debemos continuar, la profecía...."  
  
"¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TE IMPORTA??...Esa estúpida profecía no ha hecho más que darme problemas, tristezas y ha involucrado a todos los que amo!!!!....nunca vas a saber lo que siento!!!!!.....¿No ves que mi hermano ha muerto por mi culpa?"....."Si yo no existiera, si nunca hubiese abierto el libro Clow, él...él...no estaría" entonces lloró con desesperación  
  
Shaoran la abrazo, le dolía tanto verla así, él también se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada "Por favor Sakura, tranquila, a tu hermano no le gustaría saber que estas así por él y diciendo que es tu culpa lo que paso, estoy seguro que él hizo lo que mejor le pareció, por favor, calma, yo estoy contigo"  
  
"Lo...lo siento....es que....no puedo creer que ya no volveré a verlo"  
  
"Lo sé, pero.....debes corresponder a lo que hizo, debes cuidarte y protegerte, pues él hizo lo que hizo por ti y tu no debes dejarte vencer"  
  
"Así es Sakura, no puedes permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano, además, estamos todos contigo" continuo Yukito que se acababa de acercar a la parejea  
  
"Si Sakura, debemos hacer todo lo posible por enfrentar lo que venga" dijo Kero que se unió a la conversación  
  
"Es verdad Sakura....no olvides tu conjuro....pase lo que pase todo estará bien" continuo Tomoyo que en ese momento ya estaba a su lado  
  
"Gracias amigos, solo que.....no puedo evitar sentirme así"  
  
Poco rato después decidieron que era momento de regresar a Tokio todos, incluyendo a Mei Ling y Kouji que también habían asistido a la ceremonia en el lago, irían al departamento de Sakura para acompañarla a ella y al señor Kinomoto.  
  
--- En el departamento de Sakura ---  
  
Estaban tomando un poco de te y comiendo unos panecillos, la mayoría trataba de animar a los Kinomoto y a Nakuru, pero....no daba mucho resultado, entonces, la puerta del departamento de Sakura se abrió y alguien entro.  
  
"La vida sigue y él como Guardián de la Vida lo que hizo fue proteger la vida de una de las personas más importante para él, su hermana"  
  
Todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía esa voz, era el maestro de Touya, que obviamente sintió lo sucedido a su alumno.  
  
"Maestro Kenzo"  
  
"Mi querido Fujitaka"  
  
Ambos hombres se abrazaron  
  
"Hija, muchachos, les presento al maestro Kenzo Aritsu"  
  
"¿Kenzo Aritsu?"...."Es un honor conocerlo" dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia  
  
"Igualmente joven, también para mi es un honor conocer al próximo jefe del Clan Li y muy seguramente líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente en un futuro"  
  
Sakura y los demás estaban un poco confundidos ante la conversación de Shaoran y el viejo, bueno, todos excepto Fujitaka y Eriol  
  
"Eh...Eriol ¿quién es ese señor?"  
  
"Sakura, el maestro Kenzo es el mago espiritual más poderoso que existe actualmente, según las leyes de la magia espiritual, cada treinta y cinco años debe cambiar el liderazgo de los magos espirituales, y él es en este momento su líder, hasta donde sé, el líder se encarga de entrenar a su sucesor que lo debe superar en poder para asumir ese puesto, y por lo que veo, el maestro Kenzo no tardara mucho en ceder ese lugar"  
  
"Dices bien, joven Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación de Clow, ya estoy viejo, ja,ja,ja"  
  
"Disculpe, yo no quise decir....."  
  
"No te preocupes"  
  
"Gracias por venir maestro Kenzo"  
  
"No tienes que agradecerme Fujitaka, yo conocía a Touya y lo llegue a querer como al hijo que nunca tuve"  
  
"¿Qué lo conocía?"  
  
"Claro joven Li, Touya era mi alumno"  
  
"Entonces....entonces..."  
  
"Así es Hiragizawa, él será mi sucesor"  
  
"¿Quiere decir que el SERÍA su sucesor?"  
  
"NO joven Li, efectivamente dije que será, tal vez tengamos todos un destino que cumplir, pero en cuestiones mágicas, las cosas pueden cambiar o ser cambiadas ¿no es así Touya?"  
  
Todos pensaron que el viejo estaba loco al hablarle a Touya, pero en ese momento sintieron una ráfaga de aire pasar a sus lados y como de la nada comenzó a formarse una figura que tenia la misma forma que el dragón que invoco el joven Kinomoto al hacer la técnica del dragón, pero más pequeña, después cambio su apariencia hasta convertirse en la silueta del Guardián de la Vida.  
  
"¿Hijo?"  
  
"¿Hermano?.....eres...eres un ...UN FANTASAMAAAAA!!!!" La pobre Sakura como siempre estaba aterrada cuando se encontraba con algo relacionado con fantasmas, y en esa ocasión no le importaba que fuera su hermano.  
  
"Ya cálmate mounstruo"  
  
"Pero....¿cómo es posible?....¿por qué?....¿cómo es que estas aquí?"  
  
"Mira Mounstuo......es ¿cómo decirlo?...también es parte de mi destino......era necesario que yo muriera para que la quinta señal se viera cumplida"  
  
"Pero....si se cumplen las señales, entonces la profecía se presentará y eso pone en riesgo a Sakura"  
  
"Eso es lo que pensábamos mocoso, y estábamos equivocados"  
  
"¿Equivocados?"  
  
"Si....es largo de explicar" – continuo el maestro Kenzo – ".....miren la profecía habla de la destrucción de la Magia Combinada y de aquellos que la ejerzan, sin embargo, Sakura no solo emplea Magia Combinada, que tiene aspectos orientales como es la utilización de cartas y occidentales que es el uso de un báculo, ella también tiene el poder de la premonición y eso es parte de la Magia Videncial, por lo tanto, esa parte de su magia debe ser la que nos ayude de ahora en adelante y la que le permitirá no ser destruida"  
  
"¿Magia Videncial?"  
  
"Así es hija, es la magia que tienen los videntes"  
  
"pero...si yo no soy vidente, solo sueño de vez en cuando"  
  
"Ese es el principio, tenemos que ayudarte a desarrollar tu magia para que utilices ese poder cuando quieras y puedas prever lo que nuestro enemigo hará, de esa forma nos adelantaremos a sus acciones, si no de cualquier forma, no podrá destruirte porque no solo tu aura es magia combinada"  
  
"Ya entiendo, entonces por un lado Sakura tendrá que desarrollar su magia videncial con dos fines, uno el de ver que es lo que Rye planea hacer y el otro como su garantía de supervivencia en el mundo mágico, como una Maga Vidente"  
  
"Exacto joven Hiragizawa"  
  
Nakuru ingreso entonces al departamento, ella se había quedado en el monte Fuji y nadie había podido convencerla de lo contrario, pero algo la hizo decidir dirigirse a donde estaban todos reunidos y....  
  
"...¿T...Touya?" – la joven no podía creerlo, él estaba ahí...bueno...su fantasma  
  
"Nakuru" contesto él sonriéndole  
  
Ella no sabía como actuar, después de pensar que no lo volvería a ver, y ahora el tenerlo ahí hizo que se quedara pasmada  
  
El joven se acerco, mejor dicho, voló en dirección a donde se encontraba y toco con su mano traslucida la mejilla de la chica "Lo que daría por sentir tu piel"  
  
La chica tenia lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos "Pero, puedes sentir mi aura como yo siento la tuya ¿no es así?"  
  
El joven asintió  
  
Todos miraban enternecidos la escena y entonces Touya se percato "¿Qué miran eh?...bola de mirones!!!!... vamonos de aquí Nakuru, quiero hablar contigo en PRIVADO" y se dirigió a la habitación que funcionaba como estudio en el departamento de Sakura  
  
"Vaya, aunque es un fantasma sigue siendo un gruñón"  
  
"Shaoran!!!"  
  
"Es la verdad Sakura" contesto el chico alzando los hombros  
  
"Aunque, todavía no entiendo ¿cómo es posible que pueda ver a mi hermano y a mi madre no?"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que tu hermano esta involucrado en la profecía y por eso puedes verlo"  
  
"Ah...ya veo"  
  
"Pero...hay algo más.....ayer, en la Torre de Tokio, cuando Rye ma....bueno....hizo lo que hizo.....lleno una botellita con la sangre de Touya"  
  
"Si Hiragizawa, tienes razón"  
  
"Pero ¿qué pasa?...seguramente ustedes mismos ya tienen la respuesta, solo que no se ha puesto a pensarla con detenimiento"  
  
"Por favor maestro Kenzo, creo que los chicos no están ahora para adivinanzas" dijo un Fujitaka sonriente que acababa de llegar con una charola llena de galletas  
  
"Bien.....¿recuerdan como le llame hace un rato a Touya?"  
  
"Le llamo Guardián de la vida" respondió Kero  
  
"Si, así fue"  
  
"Y así también le llamo Rye ayer"  
  
"....Touya además de ser un mago espiritual capaz de invocar el espíritu del dragón, era protector del elemento más codiciado por los magos, algo que por milenios ha sido buscado y que solo los siete magos espirituales más fuertes del mundo en toda la eternidad pueden poseer, El Elixir de la Vida"  
  
"Quiere decir que el Elixir de la Vida, es ¿su sangre?"  
  
"Si, es por eso que el heredero de la Magia Obscura la tomo"  
  
"Pero ¿cómo sabia que era su sangre? Y ¿para que la necesita?"  
  
"Bien, como ustedes saben, en toda la eternidad existirán siete magos capaces de invocar el espíritu del dragón y Touya es uno de ellos, el ser un mago espiritual implica estar en equilibrio con los elementos de la vida: agua, tierra, fuego, aire; además de estar en comunicación con espíritus de todos los seres vivientes del planeta, eso le da un poder único: el poder de la vida.  
  
"No entiendo"  
  
"Todavía no termino jovencita" se dirigió a Tomoyo que apenada por haber hablado tan fuerte se sonrojó un poco "Bien, como les decía.....los antiguos escritos hablan de varios elementos que se harán presentes en la profecía de la destrucción de la Magia Combinada, entre ellos la lágrima del amor, que en las señales es conocida como la lágrima del ciruelo; la estrella de atardecer; el elixir de la vida y un elemento más....entonces la sangre del dragón de la que habla la quinta señal según me comento el mismo Touya, al ser la sangre del Guardián de la Vida, no es más que el Elixir de la Vida y la única forma de obtenerla, es que aquel que la posee, muera defendiendo su misma sangre y expresando su amor"  
  
"Ahora comprendo todo" dijo Sakura  
  
"Pero....¿para que la necesita Rye?"  
  
"Simple....le da la posibilidad de resucitar en caso de morir en la batalla"  
  
"¿Queeeé?" Todos estaban consternados al escuchar eso  
  
"¿Es verdad?.....¿la sangre de mi hermano puede hacer que las personas resuciten?" pregunto una animada Sakura, pensaba que Touya podría volver a vivir  
  
"Si, solo que para eso, se debe sacrificar otra vida a cambio, el elixir de la vida se introduce al cuerpo de quien muere y en ese momento debe morir alguien de su misma sangre para que no se rompa el equilibrio, ustedes lo saben Ying y Yang"  
  
"Eso quiere decir que para que mi hermano..." dijo triste  
  
"Si, para que Touya resucitará sería necesario que tu o tu padre...muriesen"  
  
A todos los demás se les enchino la piel al escuchar esto  
  
Shaoran estaba preocupado al escuchar eso, tenia miedo que a Sakura se le ocurriera laguna idea extraña, mientras Eriol tenia una idea en su cabeza ¿a quién sacrificará Rye para resucitar'?"  
  
---- En casa de Rye ----  
  
"Te dije que sería pan comido Koronu"  
  
"Si.....si....que bien"  
  
"¿Por qué esa cara?....acaso tu adorada Tai Kung sigue mal por mis "pequeñas travesuras""  
  
"No....solo que....hice tu encargo.....ya esta aquí"  
  
"Perfecto, deberás seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra por si llego a morir"  
  
"Pero Rye.......ella.....es tu madre"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja.......y eso que.....dicen que las madres dan la vida por sus hijos ¿no?"  
  
En eso tocaron a la puerta  
  
"Pase" dijo Rye con molestia  
  
"Hijo.....me da gusto verte....no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que querías que vivera contigo nuevamente....."  
  
"No madre, no me agradezcas, lo que pasa es.....es que necesito de ti......de tu compañía...."  
  
"Eres un sol hijo y yo que pensé que...bueno, que estarías molesto conmigo por no contarte lo de tu abuelo y todo lo demás"  
  
"No madre, claro que no"– dijo el chico abrazándola hipócritamente , de verdad Rye era un maestro en el arte de mentir  
  
"Gracias hijo, no sabes, estoy tan tranquila, por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa, eres mi vida"  
  
Una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa se percibió en el semblante de Rye "¿Lo ves Koronu?..mi madre daría la vida por mi"  
  
--- De regreso al departamento de Sakura ---  
  
El maestro Kenzo se marcho acompañado del espíritu de Touya hasta su templo, Nakuru los acompaño, al igual que Spinel, Yukito y Kerberos decidieron acompañar por esa noche al señor Fujitaka, ya que Tomoyo había dicho que ella junto con Mei Ling se quedarían acompañando a Sakura. Kouji, Eriol y Shaoran las acompañaban.  
  
Las cosas se habian tranquilizado un poco después de saber lo de Touya, pero....habia algo más que arreglar, la situación de Sakura y Shaoran, ahora, que todo estaba en mejores condiciones podrían hablar, entonces a Eriol se le ocurrió una idea  
  
"Por cierto chicos.....¿habrá aparecido ya la sexta señal?"  
  
"Es verdad Eriol.....¿Kouji traes el pergamino? "pregunto Mei Ling  
  
"S....ouh !!" Recibió un codazo por parte de su novia y entendió entonces "....eh....no...no lo traigo"  
  
"Hay es una lástima, así podríamos ver que va a pasar" continuo Tomoyo  
  
"¿Por qué no vamos por él?  
  
"Me parece buena idea Mei Ling, ¿les parece que vayamos Kouji y yo por él?"  
  
"Si, esta bien"  
  
Pasados unos cinco minutos después de que se fueron ambos jóvenes Tomoyo salió de la cocina y dijo "Ya no hay más azúcar.....y faltan algunas cosas para preparar la cena" la verdad es que todo lo había guardado en su bolsa...muy grande por cierto  
  
"En serio Tomoyo?....ayer por la mañana hice las compras"  
  
"Si Sakura...ya no hay nada....iré al supermercado a comprar lo que hace falta no tardo"  
  
"Te acompaño" dijo Mei  
  
"Esta bien...regresamos en un rato"  
  
"Bien....vayan con cuidado"  
  
Shaoran se encontraba fuera del departamento en ese momento, pues había tenido que mover el auto que había rentado, ni siquiera se percato de que las chicas salieron, cuando regreso al edificio y subió las escaleras, pudo ver que la puerta estaba entre abierta y entro.  
  
No había podido hablar con Sakura, todo lo sucedido había complicado las cosas. Entonces ella salió de su habitación y lo miro, estaba sentado en la sala, ella ya sabia que lo sucedido con Asahra no era su culpa, pensó que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas con él y pedirle una disculpa.  
  
Shaoran sintió la presencia de la chica, se percato de que estaban solos y para comenzar la platica dijo "Hace algo de viento afuera, esta comenzando a llover"  
  
"Ah...vaya, es un poco raro, todavía falta tiempo para la temporada de lluvias" dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de un lado  
  
"¿Y Mei y Tomoyo?"  
  
"Fueron por unas cosas para cenar"  
  
"Entonces......¿estamos solos?"  
  
"Eh,.....si"  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados, no sabían como empezar  
  
"Oye....." dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
"Dime"  
  
"No, dime tu"  
  
"Las damas primero"  
  
"Bien......yo.....yo" dijo la chica mirando el suelo y con voz apenada  
  
Shaoran hablo al darse cuenta de lo difícil que era para Sakura hablar, se hinco frente a ella y tomo su rostro para hacerla mirarlo "¿Ahora si me permitirías explicarte?" pregunto tiernamente  
  
Ella lo miraba y como respuesta lo abrazo "Lo siento Shaoran, perdóname, nunca debí haber dudado de ti"  
  
Él estaba feliz por el abrazo, pero confundido por la respuesta de la chica, casi como si le leyera la mente Sakura siguió hablando "Yue me contó todo, me dijo que Asahra te había besado y que tu la rechazaste"  
  
Se separaron un poco "¿Y él como lo supo?"  
  
"Ella se lo contó"  
  
Él solo sonrío "Me alegra que todo este claro entre nosotros, Sakura, yo nunca te lastimaría, eres lo que más amo en este mundo"  
  
"Tu también eres lo que más amo Shaoran"  
  
Entonces se besaron, un beso como siempre lleno de amor, cuando terminaron Sakura se sentó a un lado de Shaoran en el sillón, esperando que llegasen los demás.  
  
----- Mientras tanto en la casa donde se quedaban Tomoyo, Eriol y los demás ----  
  
"¿Fue difícil dejarlos solos?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no Eriol, ya sabes que Sakura es muy distraída y no creo que ni siquiera intuya la verdadera intención de su salida y la de nosotros" contesto Tomoyo  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo creen que será suficiente para que se reconcilien?"  
  
"Pues yo creo que con una hora será suficiente Kouji.....¿qué les parece si mientras vemos lo que ha pasado con el pergamino?"  
  
"Me parece una muy buena idea Mei Ling"  
  
"A mi también" dijo Eriol  
  
"Vamos" continuo Tomoyo  
  
La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, el cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones obscuros, poco rato después ya era una tormenta, por cierto la más fuerte en años, que junto con ruidosos relámpagos podía adivinarse que no terminaría tal vez en toda la noche  
  
"Chicos, creo que será imposible salir de la casa e ir donde Sakura"  
  
"¿Tan fuerte esta la lluvia Tomoyo?"  
  
"Si Mei.....creo que será mejor avisarle a Sakura y decirle que no podemos regresar, de cualquier manera no esta sola"  
  
"Si, será lo mejor"  
  
Sakura acababa de colgar el teléfono y le informo a Shaoran lo que pasaba  
  
"¿Pero ellas están bien?"  
  
"Si, afortunadamente el supermercado esta cerca de donde se están quedando tu y los demás, para ellas fue más fácil ir allá que regresar, dicen que en cuanto termine o se calme la tormenta vendrán"  
  
Un relámpago sonó en ese momento, había sido tan fuerte que ocasiono un apagón en más de la mitad de la ciudad  
  
"ahhhh!" Sakura salto de miedo al oír el estruendo y estar a oscuras  
  
"Tranquila, solo es un apagón, descuida no debe tardar en regresar la luz"  
  
"S...si"  
  
Pero la luz no regresaba, y la tormenta era más fuerte, ya casi habían pasado dos horas desde su comienzo, tal cantidad de agua provoco que algunos caminos se cerraran y fuera imposible transitar por la ciudad.  
  
En el lado de la ciudad donde estaban los demás, si había luz y viendo las noticias se dieron cuenta de que no podrían regresar al departamento de su amiga, trataron de llamara por teléfono pero la línea no funcionaba, entonces pensaron que ya no podrían hacer nada, lo bueno es que Sakura estaba en muy buena compañía. Decidieron seguir esperando a que Kouji y Eriol descifrarán la última señal  
  
"Ya esta"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que dice?"  
  
"Dice: "La sexta señal que precede a la profecía se verá cumplida cuando pasen dos ciclos de luna llena después de haberse cumplido la quinta señal, el representante de la Magia Combinada se enfrentará al representante de la Magia Obscura y la semilla morirá antes de florecer"  
  
"No entiendo nada ...¿por qué es todo tan complicado?.....ese Clow si que le gustaba meter a la gente en líos.....ay! perdón Eriol"  
  
"No hay por que Mei Ling....."  
  
"Eriol ¿tienes alguna idea sobre a lo que se refiere?"  
  
"NO Kouji, como siempre, es una verdadera incógnita, ahora sabemos que deben cumplirse las señales, pero, hay algo que me dice que esa señal trae algo malo"  
  
"Chicos, creo que lo mejor será descansar, en las noticias dicen que los caminos que van al departamento de Sakura están cerrados, además de que las líneas telefónicas están interrumpidas"  
  
"Si Tomoyo, será mejor descansar"  
  
Realmente no les preocupaba mucho que Sakura estuviera sola con Shaoran, por el contrario, estaban contentos y sabían que eso les ayudaría a aclarar las cosas  
  
Sakura y Shaoran habían salido del departamento al ver unas patrullas rondar por el edificio para preguntar que pasaba, entonces les informaron sobre los caminos cerrados y las líneas telefónicas interrumpidas. Regresaron al departamento  
  
"Bueno, creo que no podrán regresar hasta mañana"  
  
"Si.....por cierto Shaoran, estas empapado....¿quieres cambiarte para dormir?....te puedo prestar algo de ropa de Yukito, no creo que a él le moleste"  
  
"Esta bien.....pero tu también deberías hacerlo....puedes pescar un resfriado"  
  
"Si"  
  
Sakura le presto a Shaoran ropa de Yukito y ella se cambio, ambos estaban con un cómodo pants, pasaron unas cuantas horas, la luz seguía sin llegar y solo se alumbraban por unas cuantas velas, ya era cerca de la media noche.  
  
"Sakura....creo que deberías ir a dormir"  
  
"Si.....tu también"  
  
"Bien, me quedaré en el sillón si te parece"  
  
"¿Por qué no utilizas el cuarto de Yukito?....él se quedara hoy con mi padre, además de que no puede regresar pues también su casa se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad"  
  
"Bien....entonces.....descansa"  
  
"Si, tu también"  
  
Shaoran no podía dormir, a pesar de que ya las cosas se habían arreglado con Sakura, no le había dicho nada de lo del compromiso, pensó que lo mejor sería pedirle que fuera su esposa y ya después comentarle todo, solo que no sabia cuando hacerlo.  
  
Entonces escucho que la chica salió del baño, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percato que ella se había levantado. Sakura trato de no hacer ruido pues pensó que él ya estaba dormido y se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo se sentía un poco acalorada por lo que decidió ponerse un camisón ligero, era color blanco, de tela vaporosa, con tirantes y encaje, si no usaba su bata se podía distinguir perfectamente su silueta, era una prenda muy sexy, aunque ella nunca pensó en eso cuando Tomoyo se la regaló, simplemente quería sentirse fresca,  
  
Otro relámpago se escucho, el más fuerte de esa tormenta y nuevamente la chica grito  
  
"Ahhhh"  
  
Shaoran preocupado se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, quien estaba parada mirando la ventana y temblando por el susto que acababa de pasar  
  
"Sakura...¿est.........?".... El chico no pudo continuar, vio a la joven parada a un lado de la ventana, iluminada por los rayos de la tormenta, tenia el pelo suelo y una prenda de vestir que llamo mucho su atención, jamás hubiera pensado que ella usará algo así, pues en Hong Kong dormía con un pijama de pantalón y camiseta  
  
"Perdón ....¿te desperté?"  
  
El chico no contesto, estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por la imagen de la joven, impulsado como por una fuerza invisible se dirigió a la chica  
  
Sakura estaba un poco confundida por la actitud de su novio y de repente se dio cuenta de que no traía puesta su bata, se sintió un poco apenada y trato cubrir sus senos cruzando los brazos, los cuales se podían apreciar perfectamente a través de la fina tela. "¿Shaoran?"  
  
"Eres tan hermosa" fue lo único que dijo el joven de cabello castaño  
  
Lo que sintió en ese momento no es posible de describir, la voz de Shaoran tenia un tono que no había escuchado antes, un tono que le produjo una sensación muy diferente  
  
Entonces, él se dejo llevar por lo que le pedía su corazón, tomo delicadamente la cintura de la chica con sus manos, la atrajo hacia si y la beso.  
  
Amor era lo que se podía percibir dentro de la habitación alumbrada por un pequeño candelabro que se encontraba sobre una especie de librero y tenia la luz de tres diminutas velas. Solo se escuchaba el caer de la tormenta, para Sakura ya nada importaban esos estruendosos relámpagos, pues estaba con él, en sus brazos, protegida y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.  
  
Era una sensación tan agradable, sentir sus labios, sus manos, su fuerza, y poder corresponderle. Siempre había sido penosa con él, pero, no sabia porque en ese momento lo único que le importaba era sentirlo más y más cerca de su cuerpo, le fascinaba sentir su aliento y el calor que irradiaba.  
  
Shaoran sintió el deseo de besar el cuello de Sakura, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, pasándolo entre sus dedos, era algo que realmente le gustaba, oía la respiración agitada de la chica que amaba y eso lo encendía más y más. En un acto instintivo, y mientras volvía a besar los labios de la chica, con su mano derecha tomo el tirante izquierdo de la prenda de su novia y lo deslizo hacia un lado, haciendo que el hombro quedara descubierto y listo para recibir los besos apasionados que tanto deseba darle.  
  
"Te amo" – susurro la chica  
  
"Yo también" – respondió apasionadamente él y perdiéndose nuevamente en esos labios que lo volvían loco  
  
Se acariciaban silenciosamente y una llamarada de sensaciones que nunca habían experimentado recorrió sus cuerpos en ese instante, se pegaban el uno al otro, querían acortar la mínima distancia que existía entre ellos  
  
La pasión estaba desbordándose, Shaoran sin pensarlo siquiera y siguiendo sus sensaciones guío a Sakura con brazos y sin dejar de besarla se sentaron en la cama. Se quedaron viendo por unos breves instantes, acariciando sus rostros y sin decirse nada con palabras pero hablando con los ojos. Volvieron a besarse, mientras Shaoran tierna y delicadamente empujaba el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo, hasta quedar cuidadosamente sobre ella.  
  
La vergüenza se había esfumado en ese instante, cada milímetro de su piel se sentía hervir, era algo extraño y placentero a la vez, su delicado cuerpo femenino, encontraba un perfecto entendimiento con la fortaleza y virilidad de Shaoran.  
  
Los brazos delgados de Sakura rodeaban nuevamente el cuello de él, se besaban apasionadamente y un gemido se dejo oír por parte de la chica en el momento en que sintió como las manos del hombre que amaba acariciaban suavemente el contorno de su cuerpo, deslizándose sutilmente por sus piernas, pasando por sus muslos, presionando su cintura y finalmente a punto de tocar sus senos, hasta el momento vírgenes. En ese momento él se detuvo, la razón se presento y se sintió culpable por dejarse llevar, pero ¿qué iba a hacer si la amaba, si la deseaba como nunca pensó desear algo antes?  
  
...La miró......  
  
Sakura estaba totalmente excitada, nunca antes había estado así con nadie, le resultaba tan increíble esa sensación que no quería dejar de sentirla, obedeciendo a lo que su cuerpo le pedía y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tomo la mano de Shaoran y ella misma la dirigió hasta el lugar en el cual se había detenido antes de tocarlo. Al mismo tiempo que entre abría sus labios como una invitación a seguirse besando  
  
Sorprendido y a la vez cautivado ante tal acción Shaoran se dejo llevar también por las sensaciones de su cuerpo "Sakura.....tierna y apasionada a la vez" pensaba felizmente ".....Te Amo Sakura" dijo susurrando con la respiración entrecortada  
  
Nada en el mundo importaba en ese momento, nada, solo ellos dos y su amor, la situación era más que clara, los dos deseaban convertirse en uno solo...pero....Shaoran sabia que eso era algo sumamente importante, algo que no podía dejarse a la ligera, no tenia experiencia alguna, pero, sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer,....pero ¿Sakura?....él estaba seguro de que ella era totalmente inexperta y aunque teóricamente debería tener alguna idea, le daba miedo asustarla o....lastimarla.  
  
No dudaba lo que él quería y al ver la reacción de la chica ante sus caricias sabia que ella deseaba lo mismo, pero....necesitaba estar seguro, necesitaba la aprobación de ella., entonces habló "Sakura....¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?....¿estas segura'"  
  
La chica lo miro tiernamente y como respuesta lo atrajo hacia ella, lo beso y después con una voz suave le dijo al oído "Si...si quiero Shaoran....."  
  
Toda duda existente desapareció y el joven decidió rendirse a lo que él mismo deseaba y que ella con sus caricias pedía a gritos.  
  
Volvieron a verse inmersos en un mar de besos y caricias llenas de pasión, Sakura se animo a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Shaoran, y besándolo con los ojos cerrados, sintió como él se aventuraba a tocar las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo, sutilmente la despojo de su camisón, y se encontró solo con sus prendas intimas, dejo salir un suspiro y el joven no pudo resistirse a mirarla, era perfecta, su cuerpo se asemejaba al de una diosa y su piel era tan suave que el sentirla en sus manos lo hacía encenderse aún más.  
  
Por su parte Sakura se sentía un poco cohibida ante la mirada de admiración que Shaoran le profesaba y quitando a un lado su pena, decidió ayudarle a ponerse más cómodo, desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa que él traía.  
  
Ya lo había visto sin camisa, aquella vez que fueron a Kowloon, pero.....nunca lo había tocado....nunca.....estaba fascinada ante la visión y sensación que experimentaba, estaba tan ensimismada en sentirlo que ni cuenta se dio de que él ya no tenia el pantalón puesto.  
  
Las caricias cada vez eran más intensas, la respiración de ambos era más acelerada a cada segundo, solo un poco de tela impedía que se unieran el uno con el otro, la cual en ese instante el mismo Shaoran se encargo de hacer a un lado.  
  
Estaban fundidos en un abrazo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de sus besos, sus caricias y esa sensación tan llena de placer, estaban a punto de estallar, tanta pasión no era posible, de verdad no lo era, se sintieron como flotar, llego el punto en el cual el joven supo que tenia que hacerlo, ya no podía más, tenia que sentirla más cerca de él.  
  
Volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas estaban rosadas debido a la excitación y la mirada que le dedico estaba llena de amor, de ternura y...un poco de miedo....comprensible por ser su primera vez....  
  
Como para que ella no tuviese ninguna duda le dijo susurrando apasionada y tiernamente "Te Amo Sakura, eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, no tienes idea de lo que para mi significa esto"  
  
La joven sonrió y le respondió "Shaoran....Te Amo y nada más me importa"  
  
Continuaron las caricias y besos y en un instante, justo cuando ambos sabían que no podían resistirse más, el joven chino tomo la decisión y abrazando y besando tiernamente a Sakura, como protegiéndola, la hizo suya lenta y delicadamente. Ella al sentirlo dejo escapar un leve gemido de su boca, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas, mezcla de dolor y felicidad, salieron por sus ojos verdes.  
  
Él la beso con devoción y le dijo "Tranquila....solo confía en mi....Te Amo...." La chica asintió aferrándose a la espalda del joven que amaba y poco a poco el dolor fue despareciendo, convirtiéndose en algo placentero ¡¡¡Jamás creyó que fuera tan maravilloso!!!  
  
La sensación de ser uno mismo era mucho más intensa a cada instante, estaban tan unidos, tan compenetrados, no querían que ese momento terminara, era indescriptible: pasión, amor, ternura, todo a la vez. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente el uno al otro.  
  
Llego el momento en el cual ambos sintieron que tocaban el cielo, nunca lo habrían imaginado, ambos susurraron el nombre del otro justo en el mismo instante en el que se sintieron extasiados "Sh...Shaoran"......"Sakura"....  
  
Poco tiempo después se miraron, sonrieron y se siguieron besando, ahora con calma y ternura, estaban agotados, pero más felices que nunca, Shaoran se recostó al lado derecho de la chica y ella se acurruco en sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él y mirándolo con amor y bueno.....un poco de vergüenza...sus mejillas seguían rosadas.  
  
Shaoran acariciaba el rostro de Sakura y la miraba, no se cansaría nunca de hacerlo, no lo creía posible, era ella, la chica de la cual se enamoro de niño, aquella en la que pensaba siempre, a quien soñaba besar por primera vez y ahora....convertida en la más hermosa de las mujeres, lo amaba también y había sido suya, ¡¡¡¡tenia que darle gracias a los dioses por ello!!!  
  
Querían seguir acariciándose, querían repetir esa maravillosa muestra de amor, pero....el cansancio hizo de las suyas y así, en la oscuridad de la habitación alumbrados por unos cuantos relámpagos, se quedaron dormidos.  
  
--- Al día siguiente ---  
  
"Todavía no entiendo a lo que se puede referir la última parte de la sexta señal....la semilla morirá antes de florecer.....no lo entiendo "  
  
"No Kouji, yo tampoco, y eso que estuvimos casi toda la noche sin dormir tratando de descifrarla"  
  
"Creo que es necesario que veamos al joven Shaoran y comentárselo, además debe saber que Sakura y Rye se enfrentaran"  
  
"Si, yo también lo creo, pero......bueno....hay cosas que mejor dejarlas para después....especialmente ayer" un brillo de complicidad se dejo ver en la mirada de Eriol ante la confusión de Kouji  
  
"Buenos días chicos"  
  
"Buenos días ¿durmieron bien?" pregunto Eriol, mientras se arcaba a su novia dándole un beso  
  
"Si...pero ya veo que ustedes dos no......Eriol!!!! No deberían de agitarse tanto, tal vez la sexta señal se presente pronto, Sakura tiene que luchar y ustedes le van a ayudar"  
  
"Descuida Tomoyo, en el pergamino dice que la sexta señal se cumplirá cuando pasen dos ciclos de luna llena, esto quiere decir dos meses"  
  
"Los cuales debemos emplear en descubrir a qué se refiere la última parte de la señal"  
  
"Tienes razón Kouji....pero...algo me dice, que esta ultima parte es conveniente que solo tu y yo la investiguemos"  
  
"Pero...el joven"  
  
"Si, sé que el querrá leerlo, pero....podemos pedirle ayuda al profesor Kinomoto y decirle que él lo tiene para su estudio, nosotros mientras le podemos decir lo demás"  
  
"Bueno....no me gusta ocultarle nada al joven Li"  
  
"Pero....creeme amigo.....es necesario....no se porque, pero algo me dice que debemos hacerlo así"  
  
"Esta bien....tu sabes lo que haces Hiragizawa"  
  
"Por cierto y la escandalosa de Mei Ling"  
  
"¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!...ya te escuche!!!"  
  
"Ves???...eres una escandalosa...ja,ja,ja.....además de floja"  
  
"No es verdad, lo que pasa es que....no he podido conciliar bien el sueño"  
  
"Si claro.....todo lo que hemos vivido no es para menos"  
  
"Si....además.....si ustedes lo recuerdan Kouji y Yo ahora somos prófugos del Clan....me da miedo que ustedes se vean involucrados"  
  
"No Mei no te preocupes, el olvido forzado es solo para los familiares y dado que la señorita Daidouji y el joven Hiragizawa no lo son, ellos pueden tratarte como si nada" contestó Kouji  
  
"Kouji...puedes llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo yo lo hago pues eres el novio de una de mis mejores amigas"  
  
"Si, por mi parte digo lo mismo...llámame Eriol"  
  
"Muchas gracias Tomoyo y Eriol"  
  
"Oigan ¿no creen que deberíamos buscar a Sakura y a Shaoran?" dijo Mei Ling  
  
"No lo creo, más bien pienso que ellos vendrán a buscarnos, lo presiento"  
  
Los tres miraban a Eriol pues como siempre se mostraba muy seguro de lo que decía  
  
---- Cerca de ahí, en el departamento del profesor Kinomoto----  
  
En otro momento Yukito y Kero hubiesen regresado a ver a Sakura, pero....debido a que el profesor Kinomoto tenia que asistir a clases urgentes, se quedaron para ayudarle a arreglar unos paquetes que tuvo que traerse consigo, dado que había tenido que regresar de improviso de la expedición en la que estaba, sin embargo, para cierto guardián, algo le decía que su ama había cambiado, su corazón lo sentía.  
  
Hacer las cosas con magia era más fácil, por lo que ambos guardianes estaban con su identidad real  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"No se a lo que te refieres Kerberos"  
  
"Por supuesto que lo sabes Yue....desde ayer te note raro, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que estabas empapándote afuera?....  
  
"Es que.....es la primera vez que dormimos lejos de Sakura"  
  
"Ah!!! ya lo sabia.....Yue, sabes que no me simpatiza mucho ese mocoso y que honestamente hubiera preferido que ella....como decirlo te correspondiera a ti.....¡¡¡no te creas mucho eh!!!..."  
  
"Gracias Kerberos....."  
  
"Pero.....ese muchacho (primera vez que no le dice mocoso) hace feliz a Sakurita, con e´l su poder es mucho más fuerte y eso es una señal inequívoca de que son el uno para el otro"  
  
"Si, lo sé"  
  
"Entonces hombre, vaya!!!!....cambia esa cara que lo que Sakurita necesita es que la apoyemos ahora"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Ya se!!!....en cuanto terminemos iremos al templo donde esta el hermano de Sakura, hay cosas que creo que debemos saber....además.....el verlo te hará sentir mejor"  
  
Yue solo sintió y en su mente agradeció a la bestia de ojos dorados "Gracias......amigo"  
  
Realmente Kerberos apreciaba mucho a Yue, aunque se la pasara peleando con él, .....no le gustaba verlo así, después de todo eran hermanos.  
  
--- En el departamento de Sakura ---  
  
Estaba tan cómoda, no tenia ganas de levantarse, se sentía tan bien estar así, pero la luz del sol daba en su cara y tuvo que abrir los ojos, entonces se encontró con esa mirada, profunda y llena de amor, le sonrió  
  
"Buenos días amor" le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente  
  
"Buenos días" contesto la chica e inmediatamente sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas pues se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como él seguían desnudos.  
  
"Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas"  
  
"Shaoran....es que...bueno...yo..." no sabia que decir  
  
"No digas nada, solo disfrutemos este momento, para mi el despertar a tu lado ha sido una experiencia incomparable Sakura"  
  
"Para mi también.....¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?"  
  
"Unas dos horas"  
  
"Ehhh!.....¿y por qué no me despertaste?"  
  
"Es que estaba disfrutando verte dormida"  
  
"Ay Shaoran!!!....solo haces que me avergüence más de lo que ya estoy"  
  
"Pues no deberías, no conmigo"  
  
"Es que....lo que paso.....espero que no pienses mal de mi"  
  
"Vamos Sakura ¿cómo podría pensar eso?....al contrario, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo, el tenerte así, el haberte amado y el que tu me amaras a mi, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca pensaría nada malo de ti nada, ayer por la noche me diste el regalo más maravilloso que pude haber recibido, y te lo agradezco"  
  
"Yo....yo también soy feliz, y quiero agradecerte por lo tierno y comprensivo que te portaste conmigo"  
  
"No tienes que agradecerme, es lo que siento, porque de algo debes estar completamente segura siempre .....ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA y nada ni nadie cambiara eso"  
  
Se besaron tiernamente y aunque no lo deseaban ambos sabían que tenían que levantarse.  
  
"Shaoran....creo que debemos levantarnos, ya son más de las 10 de la mañana"  
  
El chico hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero finalmente se resigno "Esta bien"  
  
Después de una hora estaban listos  
  
"Creo que deberíamos ir al departamento donde están los demás"  
  
"Si, vamos Shaoran"  
  
Antes de salir, el joven se detuvo en seco y Sakura lo volteo a ver "¿pasa algo?"  
  
"Sakura...." estaba nervioso, tenia que decírselo, tenia que pedirlo, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de quería que ella fuera su esposa "Yo...yo quiero.....yo quiero pedirte que.....que"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"¿Podemos ir a cenar tu y yo solos esta noche?"  
  
La chica casi cae de la impresión, por como estaba Shaoran creyó que lo que le iba a pedir era mucho más serio y contesto con una sonrisa "Claro que si"  
  
"Bien, entonces vámonos ya"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
--- En el templo Seng ---  
  
Era extraño tener que hablar con él así, verlo de forma fantasmal, pero eso era mejor que no verlo, aunque, las cosas no cambiaban, él seguía muerto.  
  
"Nakuru, ayer no pudimos hablar ya que estuve ocupado platicando con el maestro Seng, pero creo que tu y yo debemos hacerlo"  
  
La chica lo miro con tristeza y no dijo nada  
  
"Vamos Nakuru, esto tenia que suceder, era parte de mi destino, lo único que lamento es no habertelo dicho antes"  
  
"Touya......creo que lo mejor.....es que no toquemos el tema.....me duele"  
  
"A mi también....si hay algo que lamento de esto es no poder estar contigo físicamente como me gustaría, sobre todo, sabiendo lo que ambos sentimos"  
  
"Yo.....no pensé que tu.....bueno....lo que me dijiste ese día.....como siempre me evadías o me tratabas mal, pensaba que te era insoportable"  
  
"Bueno, yo por mi parte siempre creí que no era más que un capricho tuyo el estar tras de mi, cuando al final me lo dijiste, supe que dada la situación en la que estaba no podías metirme y por eso, decidí confesarte, aunque fuera en el último momento lo que sentía por ti"  
  
"Pero....¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?...¿por qué siempre me tratabas mal?"  
  
"Como te lo dije, yo pensaba que estabas encaprichada conmigo, y bueno.....aunque yo sintiera lo que siento pues no quería demostrártelo ya que pensaba que solo te burlarías de mi, para ocultarlo entonces trate de disimularlo con mis malas actitudes"  
  
"Vaya.....realmente perdimos el tiempo pensando cosas que no eran....lástima que......haya sido tan tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de la realidad"  
  
"Si.....lo sé.....y a pesar de que se me esta permitido estar de esta forma con ustedes de aquí a que termine el asunto de la profecía, después.....tendré que irme al lugar donde me corresponde"  
  
Los ojos de la joven se nublaron "Entonces.....¿ya no te veré nunca más, no es así?"  
  
"Si"  
  
La chica salió corriendo del lugar donde estaban, a pesar de que el le gritaba que esperara, no podía, no soportaba la idea, de por si ya era demasiado saberlo muerto y no poder tener contacto físico con él, pero el hecho de poder verlo aunque fuera en espíritu había aminorado ese dolor, sin embargo, saber que en un tiempo más eso desparecería le produjo un gran dolor en su corazón  
  
Justo en ese instante Yukito llego al templo acompañado de Kero, que estaba escondido en la mochila que el primero llevaba, entonces se dirigieron al lugar donde les habían indicado que estaba Touya, bueno su espíritu.  
  
Yukito se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con su amigo, y después de pedirle a Kero que buscara a Spi, se dispuso a hablar con él.  
  
"Hola Touya"  
  
"Hola Yuki....ya me extrañaba que no vinieras"  
  
"Estaba ayudando a tu padre en su departamento"  
  
"¿y el mounstruo?"  
  
"Se quedaron con ella Mei Ling y Tomoyo"  
  
"Bien, mientras ese sujeto chino no se haya quedado tambien con ella, no confio en sus intenciones"  
  
"vamos Touya, Shaoran ama a tu hermana y dudo que sus intenciones sean malas"  
  
"Yuki, sabes a lo que me refiero"  
  
"Touya, no deberías dudar de tu hermana"  
  
"NO de ella no.....de ese mocoso si"  
  
"Te veo triste"  
  
"Yuki..... el estar muerto....no es como para estar contento"  
  
"Ah...perdón!!!...tienes razón.....pero, hay algo más ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"me conoces bien amigo"  
  
"Es....¿Nakuru'"  
  
El espíritu se sorprendió, realmente su amigo era muy intuitivo  
  
"Algo hay de eso"  
  
"El día que te enfrentaste y paso....bueno....tu...le dijiste que correspondías a su amor"  
  
"Si, eso le dije"  
  
"Touya ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"  
  
"Es bueno tener uno que otro secreto Yuki, especialmente ese, yo pensaba que ella solo me veía como un capricho, por eso no quería mostrar lo que realmente sentía"  
  
"Bueno, ya entiendo,....pero....¿no es eso lo que te tiene así o si?"  
  
"No Yuki, bueno en parte, lo que pasa es que......"  
  
Entonces Touya le conto a Yukito lo que acababa de pasar con Nakuru  
  
"Eso si que es malo Touya, la verdad es que fue duro ver lo que te paso y saber que,....ya no estas con nosotros, pero......el verte aunque sea así nos reanimo, me imagino...lo que siente Nakuru...la comprendo"  
  
"Si....lo mejor será evitarla, para no dañarla más"  
  
"Si, es lo mejor amigo"  
  
--- En el departamento de los chicos, sentados en la sala ---  
  
"Vaya.... hasta que tenemos noticias suyas...¿todo bien?"  
  
"Si Mei Ling, todo esta bien, gracias"  
  
"Claro primo...¿para que pregunto?....si ya los vi a los dos...¡¡¡que gusto me da!!!"  
  
Tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sonrojaron pues Mei Ling miraba emocionada que tenían las manos entrelazadas  
  
"¡¡¡Que bueno amigos!!!!....yo sabia que no podían seguir con su malentendido" continuo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos  
  
"Si...por cierto ¿Qué tal anoche?......la tormenta estuvo muy fuerte .....el granizo más bien parecía cubos de hielo ¿lo vieron?" pregunto Eriol con un poco de malicia  
  
"Eh....no...no los vimos Eriol" dijo Sakura sonrojándose  
  
"Ah!!!! Que raro, ¡¡¡si casi se rompían los vidrios de la fuerza!!!, ¿cómo es posible que no lo notaran?" la pregunta de Eriol obviamente tenia un doble fondo y noto que Sakura estaba más que roja  
  
"Claro que no lo notamos porque nos quedamos dormidos.....estábamos cansados por todo lo que ha pasado" dijo Shaoran tratando de evitar seguir hablando de lo que Sakura y él habían hecho la noche anterior, era algo que solo correspondía a ellos dos.  
  
"Pues para no escuchar...casi seguro que quedaron como desmayados"  
  
"Si, así fue Kouji!!!....además ¿qué tiene de malo no habernos dado cuenta?"  
  
"Cálmate Shaoran, simplemente han sido comentarios, no te enojes" trato de tranquilizar Eriol al chico chino  
  
"Y bien....¿han sabido algo de la sexta señal?"  
  
"Si, señorita Sakura"  
  
"Solo Sakura Kouji, llámame solo por mi nombre¿ de acuerdo?"  
  
"Gracias...Sakura....bien como les decía ya apareció la sexta señal"  
  
"Quiero verla ¿dónde esta el pergamino?"  
  
"Shaoran, el profesor Kinomoto se lo llevo pues hubo algunos escritos que no pudimos descifrar"  
  
"Tal vez yo lo hubiera hecho Eriol ¿por qué no esperaron a que yo lo viera?"  
  
"Amigo, no dudo de lo buen traductor que eres, pero, honestamente sabemos los dos que Kouji es mejor que tu y yo juntos y si él no pudo era lógico que nosotros menos, por eso, le pedimos ayuda al padre de Sakura que como sabes, es el mejor en esa materia"  
  
"De acuerdo, pero....seguramente hubo algo que si pudieron leer ¿no?"  
  
"Si, así es, el principio de la sexta señal lo tradujimos sin problema"  
  
"Y bien....  
  
"La buena noticia es que en esta ocasión si nos dice cuando pasara"  
  
"Si, y tenemos tiempo suficiente"  
  
"Si....podremos...."  
  
"YAAAA!!!!...díganme que dice!!!"  
  
"Tranquilo Shaoran"  
  
"Sakura perdona, lo que pasa es que casi pareciera que no quieren que nos enteremos" Eriol y Kouji estaban un poco preocupados por la reacción de Shaoran al saber que esa señal hablaba del enfrentamiento directo de Sakura y Rye, pero....bueno lo tenia que saber  
  
"Esta bien" dijo un resignado Eriol, lo que leímos en el pergamino decía que la sexta señal se verá cumplida cuando pasen dos ciclos de luna llena después de haberse cumplido la quinta señal y que en ese momento el representante de la Magia Combinada se enfrentará al representante de la Magia Obscura"  
  
Shaoran palideció  
  
Sakura a pesar del impacto de la sorpresa, lejos de tener miedo, lo tomo para bien "¿Eso es todo?"  
  
Todos la miraron asombrados  
  
"Sakura...¿no te das cuenta??... ....bueno....puede ser muy peligroso"  
  
"No lo creo, ahora que mis poderes se han reestablecido estoy segura de que podré enfrentarme a él sin ningún problema"  
  
"Pero....Sakura"  
  
"Tomoyo, por favor...no te preocupes...pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" dijo sonriendo  
  
Shaoran no hablaba, tenia miedo, miedo por ella, por lo que podría pasar, algo le decía que a pesar de la confianza de su novia, algo estaría mal, lo presentía, pero....decidió no externarlo tanto y apoyarla, ¡¡¡no la dejaría sola!!!!  
  
"Bien Sakura, creo que lo mejor será que en este tiempo que tenemos entrenemos lo mejor y más posible"  
  
"Si Eriol, así lo haré"  
  
--- Dos semanas después ---  
  
Estaba a dos semanas de su cumpleaños numero 19, día en el cual debería de ya estar comprometido, pero....no había podido pedirle a Sakura que fuera su esposa, la había invitado a cenar y salir varias veces pero no se atrevía, sabia que su madre no tardaría en llamarle recordándole que el tiempo se terminaba y su compromiso obligado se haría del conocimiento de todos los Clanes Mágicos por decreto del Concilio ¡¡¡ya no tenía tiempo!!!  
  
Hoy por la noche saldría nuevamente con ella, pero, en esta ocasión había planeado algo diferente, sabia que La Torre de Tokio era un lugar muy significativo y decidió rentarla toda la noche para estar a solas con ella, había pedido ayuda de Tomoyo y Mei Ling para poner el ambiente adecuado, sabia que ese debería ser el día  
  
"Nervioso?"  
  
"Eh...no,no....para nada"  
  
"Amigo, no me digas eso, casi puedo ver en tus ojos el miedo, ja,ja,ja....creo que ni enfrentarte a una multitud de magos poderosos te causaría tanto miedo como la cena de hoy..ja,ja,ja"  
  
"Eriol, por favor no te burles.....es que....no es algo fácil"  
  
"Ya lo creo.....vas a pedirle a Sakura que pase el resto de su vida contigo...no es una decisión a la ligera"  
  
"Si....¿qué tal si me rechaza?"  
  
"Vamos Shaoran ¿cómo se te ocurre?....ella te ama tanto como tu a ella....por favor...no seas tonto"  
  
"Creo que tienes razón, bueno, ya solo faltan dos horas para que pase por ella, mejor me comienzo a arreglar"  
  
"Suerte"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
---En el departamento de Sakura ---  
  
"Tomoyo.... no entiendo ....hoy voy a cenar con Shaoran como otros días....no veo la necesidad de que hayas venido a ayudarme a arreglar"  
  
"Ay Sakura....lo que pasa es que queria pasar un rato contigo....no hemos estado asi desde hace días"  
  
"Si...en eso tienes razón"  
  
"Por cierto....traigo un hermoso vestido para ti ¿no te gustaría usarlo en la noche?"  
  
"Tomoyo...nunca cambiarás" dijo la chica con una gota en su nuca  
  
Poco rato después  
  
"Ay!!! Pero si te ves soñada!!!" Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban cuales estrellas  
  
"¿No crees que es demasiado.....demasiado formal....solo es una cena con mi novio"  
  
"bien Sakura, te lo diré,....peor por favor que Shaoran no sepa ¿de acuerdo?....te llevara a un lugar muy elegante como sorpresa"  
  
"¿En serio?....bueno, por ese lado esta bien, yo iba a ir de jeans, me hubiera muerto de la pena al llegar a un lugar como el que me dices vestida tan sencillamente"  
  
"¿Lo ves'"  
  
"Gracias Tomoyo" dijo la joven abrazando a su amiga  
  
Tin, ton...tin,ton  
  
"Debe ser Shaoran"  
  
"Sakura.....disfruta mucho esta noche"  
  
"Si Tomoyo, gracias....nos vemos más tarde"  
  
Entonces la chica salió de su departamento y mientras Tomoyo se quedaba pensando "Como me gustaría que Eriol me pidiese lo mismo" , de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
"ya se fue"  
  
"Si Yukito"  
  
El chico sonrió "Estoy seguro de que será muy feliz"  
  
"Si"  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía, para él sin duda Sakura era hermosa, pero....esa noche...esa noche....se veía como nunca....y eso lo puso más nervioso  
  
"Hola Shaoran" dijo la chica saludándolo con un beso en los labios y apenándose un poco pues su novio la miraba como tonto  
  
Y es que lucia un vestido precioso, era de una tela tipo seda color rosa, tenia dos tirantes que caían por sus hombros, era pegado hasta llegar a su cintura en la parte de abajo se hacia un poco más amplio y estaba cubierto de tela vaporosa en varias capas, cayendo por sus piernas de forma asimétrica, también llevaba unos guantes del mismo tono. SE veia relamente hermosa  
  
"Hola mi amor.....te ves preciosa"  
  
"Gracias.....tu también te ves muy guapo" dijo un poco apenada  
  
El tenia puesto un traje color negro, con una corbata (adivinan el color) claro!!! verde, camisa blanca. Lucia muy bien, sobre todo porque el chico tenia un cuerpo atlético y una altura que lo hacían ver estupendamente  
  
Ambos se miraban embelesados, hasta que el chofer de la limousina que rento Shaoran aparecio por el ascensor, los habia esperado mucho tiemp, se acerco discretamente y el pobre chico reacciono  
  
"Ah....si...¿nos vamos?" dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a Sakura  
  
"Si, vamos"  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la autora: Bien, espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya parecido bueno, a lo mejor a mucho no les gusto la escena de amor entre S&S, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escena, espero que haya quedado linda y no grotesca como algunas que he leido por ahí, la idea es que se transmita la emoción y el amor que existen entre nuestros personajes, les pido por favor que si a alguien le pareció ofensiva o del mal gusto me avisen, si la mayoría me dice que es algo no les gusto, prometo solemnemente cambiar el capitulo y reeemplazarlo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Bien.....para el próximo capitulo......¿Le pedirá Shaoran a Sakura que sea su esposa? Ja,ja,ja....ya lo sabrán  
  
Gracias a todos como siempre por estar al pendiente de esta historia  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
SaKuRa wEn 


	16. La visión, la separación y la propuesta

**REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA**  
  
Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!!!!!  
  
Aquí tienen uno de los capítulos que más trabajo me ha costado hacer, la verdad sé que no es el mejor que he hecho...pero lo rehice una y mil veces, mi cerebro se seco por completo en esta ocasión, sin embargo creo que contiene cosas que darán mayor interés a la historia, ojalá así les parezca.  
  
Entre más cerca esta el final, más difícil es continuar....por eso la demora en la actualización, además de que he tenido unos problemillas personales que me han quitado el sueño, he estado un poquito deprimida, pero bueno....eso es algo que debo superar poco a poco, contárselos es un leve desahogo, gracias por leer esto.  
  
Como siempre y ya casi un ritual para mi cada vez que escribo un capitulo es el agradecer sus reviews que son mi motivación para continuar. Ya llegue a una cantidad que no esperaba tener y eso es muy satisfactorio para mi, en especial en este que es mi primer fic.  
  
Voy a darles una respuesta a dos cosas que casi todos me mencionaron para no repetir ok y después iré uno por uno como siempre.  
  
Primero: quiero decirles lo contenta que me siento pues a la mayoría de ustedes les gusto la escena entre S&S, yo tenía un poco de miedo para publicarla, pero sus comentarios me levantaron mucho la moral, que bueno que al parecer fue una escena bonita para ustedes.  
  
Segundo: sobre si la semilla se refiere a un embarazo y si Sakura esta embarazada no puedo responderles ¡¡¡lo siento!!!, pero creo que se puede inferir ¿no?...piénsenlo bien ¿es la única que puede estar embarazada o hay alguien más?...hasta ahí me quedo ok.  
  
Mis agradecimientos para:  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo, a mi me impresiona la cantidad de fics que tienes ¡¡¡y yo no puedo con uno!!! Pásame la receta por favor... Espero tu opinión  
  
Kanna Sagara: Gracias....y bueno...todas esas profecías y demás cosas, no tienes idea del trabajo que me cuestan, en serio, mi imaginación tiene que volar y volar, aunque...bueno, siempre sirve mucho haber leído de varias cosas. Ojalá me mandes tu review de este capitulo  
  
Lou asuka: Fíjate que puede haber una forma en la que reviva Touya...ya lo sabrás...lo que no se es si hacerlo o no ¿tu que opinas?....Espero tus comentarios y gracias por escribirme  
  
Maxie-Chan: No quiero que me golpees por favor!!!!....espero que al leer este capitulo se te quiten las ganas de hacerlo, gracias por tu review  
  
Ciakaira: Gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que tu que eres anti-hentai no tuviste ningún problema con mi escena, eso me da muchos ánimos para en un futuro escribir otra situación así. Ojalá sea de tu agrado lo que sigue  
  
Angel: Gracias por tu comentario y bueno...efectivamente tengo un as bajo la manga ¿no creías que iba a dejar todo lo que pasaría tan explícitamente o si?...bueno, a lo mejor cambio para romper con mi costumbre. Espero tu opinión de este capitulo  
  
Kala: Bueno, pues por tu comentario creo que no te pareció malo lo que sucedió entre S&S ¡¡que bueno!!!, sigue leyendo y escribiéndome por favor  
  
Undine: Gracias, como siempre y desde el primer capitulo nunca dejare de agradecerte tus reviews, ojalá esta parte también te guste.  
  
Cliocaliope: Ja,ja,ja....efectivamente nuestro adorado Shaoran es muy lento en eso del amor....pero es parte de su encanto ¿no?....bien, en este capitulo pasara....lo que tiene que pasar.....espero te guste  
  
Sindy: Gracias por tu review, de verdad fue una escena un poco complicada y quise darle un ambiente propicio....una tormenta se me hizo perfecta ....gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero recibir un mensaje tuyo nuevamente  
  
Misao Sagara: Amiga Gracias!!!!, tu me animaste mucho a publicar el capitulo anterior y que bueno que lo hice....perdón por la demora, pero ya explique arriba que paso....ojalá sea de tu agrado este capitulo y me digas nuevamente tu opinión.  
  
Liver: Bien, en este capitulo sabrás si Shaoran le pide o no a Sakura que se case con él....ojalá te guste....gracias por tu review  
  
CollSaku: Gracias por decir que este fic es genial, estoy por leer tu capitulo y ver que pasa en tu fic. Gracias por leer esta historia y mandarme tu opinión que espero me vuelvas a enviar  
  
Kendra Duvoa: No podía dejar a Touya muerto así y ya ...por eso decidí que continuara en la historia como un fantasma.....espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.  
  
Hibary Maxwell: Gracias por tus palabras, es bueno tener tantos lectores como tu, eso alienta mis ganas de seguir con la historia, voy a leer tu fic Anhelos y te mando mi opinión ok. Espero pronto un review tuyo  
  
Bluegirl88: Como siempre gracias por levantarme los ánimos con tus comentarios, me da gusto que las decisiones que tome en el capitulo anterior como la escena de S&S y volver a Touya un fantasma hayan sido de tu agrado. Espero leer pronto que opinas de lo que sigue  
  
Kudo Kun: Perdón!!!!! Perdooooon!!!! Pero tenia que cortar el capitulo ahí....se que me querías matar...pero ya esta la continuación ok....ojalá te guste y ya no quieras matarme...Gracias por tu review  
  
Perla: Wuaw!!!! Pues si que leíste todos los capítulos eh....gracias por darme tu opinión de cada uno de ellos, y claro que lei todo tu review, me emociona cuando me escriben tanto ¡¡me gusta!!! ..... Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer la historia y escribirme tus comentarios, ojalá esto que sigue te guste  
  
Andri: Gracias por darme tu opinión, tardé en actualizar pero ya esta listo, espero te guste  
  
Saku: Vaya!!! Si que le pusiste mucha atención al capitulo anterior, no se te fue ningún detalle, solo espero que en esta ocasión no te desveles tanto para leer la continuación y que tu máquina no este lenta, espero tu siguiente review, gracias por escribirme como siempre.  
  
Bien.....termine..........  
  
Para que los hago esperar más.............  
  
Ya esperaron casi tres semanas (lo más que me he tardado en actualizar....perdón nuevamente!!!).......  
  
Y ahora..............  
  
Con ustedes.................  
  
La continuación de este fic.....  
  
Disfrútenlo!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
**CAPITULO 16.  
  
LA VISION, LA SEPARACION Y LA PROPUESTA  
**  
_**--- Una semana y media después en el departamento que rentaron los chicos---**_  
  
"¡¡¡No entiendo que es lo que te pasa!!!"  
  
"Tu no entiendes nada fuera de conjuros y leyendas!!!!"  
  
"Pero ¿por qué?....¿qué hice que te ha puesto tan molesta?"  
  
"Nada, olvídalo, tu no sabes nada más que lo que te interesa"  
  
"Si me dijeras a lo que te refieres entonces haría algo"  
  
"No gracias, no voy a decirte nada, creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que siento.....es increíble que con todos los demás te des cuenta y conmigo no"  
  
"Pero....."  
  
"Olvídalo quieres.....esta noche me iré a quedar al departamento de Sakura"  
  
"Espera....debemos hablar"  
  
"Yo no tengo intención de continuar con esto...."  
  
Salió dando un portazo, él estaba tan extrañado de su actitud, ella no era así...lo sabía. Entonces dos personas salieron del cuarto en el que se encontraban  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?'"  
  
"Si, oímos los gritos"  
  
"No lo sé, simplemente cambio radicalmente de temperamento, y me extraña, siento que hay algo que no esta bien en ella"  
  
"¿Te refieres a magia?'"  
  
"Si, algo raro sentí en ella"  
  
"Magia Obscura?"  
  
"No lo se Kouji........no sentí eso....pero...."  
  
"Creo que deberías ir a buscarla, nunca imagine que Tomoyo pudiese gritar como lo hizo, algo serio debe pasarle"  
  
"Si Kouji, lo se" dijo el chico de gafas "....de verdad que las mujeres son tan impredecibles....pero ella.....no es así.....ella es sumamente madura....por eso me preocupa más su comportamiento"  
  
"Ay Eriol!!!!.....de verdad que ustedes son un caso....¿no te das cuenta?"  
  
"¿Darme cuenta de qué Mei Ling?"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja....la reencarnación de Clow es muy intuitivo con los demás, pero lo relacionado con él en materia de amor, le es totalmente complicado...ja,ja,ja"  
  
"No te burles Mei...pero...creo que tienes razón, además ella me dio a entender eso mismo que tu acabas de decir, pero con otras palabras"  
  
"Ya ves....no te das cuenta"  
  
"Ya Mei Ling...no me hagas sentir peor....nunca había peleado con ella, esto es algo nuevo para mi, además ¿qué es eso de lo que según tu no me doy cuenta?"  
  
"Es que es obvio mi querido Eriol" dijo la china sentándose al lado del joven y haciéndole señas a su novio para quedarse a su lado  
  
"Pues dime ya....así puedo ir por ella y saber que decirle"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que paso con Sakura y Shaoran la semana pasada?"  
  
"Pues se comprometieron"  
  
"Exacto"  
  
"¿y eso que?....ella es de las más felices por eso..."  
  
"Si pero....fíjate....ella sabe que Kouji y yo....también estamos por casarnos"  
  
"Sigo sin entender"  
  
"Uyyy!!!, de verdad que eres un tonto!!!!!....no entiendo como para otras cosas eres tan hábil!!!!...pobre de mi amiga!!!"  
  
Eriol estaba cada vez más desesperado, no entendía nada de nada  
  
"Eriol.....ella siente que a ti lo único que te preocupa es la profecía y conjuros mágicos, esta viendo como sus amigas nos estamos comprometiendo con la persona que amamos y como ella te ama....."  
  
"....Como ella me ama.....continua..."  
  
Mei Ling rodó los ojos, ¡¡¡como era posible que Eriol no captara!!!  
  
Entonces Kouji dijo "ah...ya veo!!!!....ella quisiera que Eriol le pidiera lo mismo"  
  
Mei Ling sonrió con un gesto de "por fin alguien me comprendi  
  
Eriol se quedo boquiabierto, era algo que jamás hubiese pensado "¿el casado?".....amaba mucho a Tomoyo, no había duda de eso, y le gustaría pasar su vida entera con ella, pero no había pasado hasta ese momento por su mente la idea de comprometerse "Con que es eso.....ahora entiendo todo"  
  
"Lo ves?....no era tan difícil entenderlo"  
  
"Pero....¿ahora que voy a hacer'?" pregunto angustiadamente  
  
Mei Ling y Kouji tenían dos grandes gotas en su nuca ante la clara expresión de angustia de Eriol

_**--- En un parque cercano al centro de Tokio---  
**_  
"Te ves muy contenta"  
  
"Si, lo estoy porque dentro de tres días será tu cumpleaños e iremos a festejarlo a Hong Kong"  
  
"Ni idea tienes de lo que dices, esas fiestas de cumpleaños, me sacan de quicio, son demasiado.....como decirlo....escandalosas"  
  
"¿ A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Sakura....mejor espera y lo verás con tus propios ojos"  
  
"Si....pero, aunque estoy contenta, también estoy un poco nerviosa"  
  
"Creo que sé por que....es por lo del anuncio de nuestro compromiso ¿verdad?"  
  
"Si Shaoran, me da miedo que se opongan, por todo lo que ya me contaste"  
  
"Pues tendrán que aceptarlo, después de todo, a partir de ese día yo seré el jefe del clan"  
  
"Aunque.....siento pena por Asahra....no te voy a negar que me puse muy celosa cuando vi que te beso en aquella ocasión, pero....saber que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sentía con tal de que tu fueras feliz conmigo habla muy bien de sus sentimientos"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso"  
  
"¿Tu madre?....hablaste con ella"  
  
"Si, ella nos apoya en todo.....será difícil verla oponerse a los mandatos de los consejeros, siempre ha sido muy apegada a las reglas, pero ella sabe cuanto nos amamos y dice que eso es superior a cualquier regla"  
  
"Me da gusto que ella lo acepte, aunque....todavía no se como lo tomará Touya"  
  
"¿Cuándo se lo diremos?"  
  
"Es que me da miedo!!!, con mi padre fue fácil , ya viste lo alegre que se puso, pero él mismo me aconsejo esperar hasta después de nuestro regreso de Hong Kong, creo que le da miedo que lo sabotee o algo as  
  
"Sakura....él de verdad es un fantasma al que debemos temerle"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Bueno, no importa" dijo el chico mientras cargaba a la joven en brazos  
  
"¿Qué haces Shaoran?...bájame"  
  
"Es que estoy muy feliz también, dentro de unos meses estaremos juntos para siempre"  
  
"Si....para siempre" dijo Sakura sonriendo y dándole un beso a su novio, esa frase le acababa de recordar como hace poco más de una semana Shaoran le había pedido ser su esposa  
  
_**---Flash back----**  
_  
Acababan de subir al restaurante del mirador de la Torre de Tokio, estaba hermosamente decorado, había velas iluminando el lugar y adornos en forma de estrella, solo había una mesa en el centro con mantelería, cubiertos y platos finísimos.  
  
Sakura se emociono al ver el restaurante"¡¡¡Qué bonito esta adornado hoy este lugar!!!"  
  
"Me alegra que te guste, pensé que por haber sido aquí el...bueno..tu sabes, el ultimo lugar donde estuviste con tu hermano....perdona...no lo razone hasta hace un rato"  
  
"Descuida Shaoran, realmente lo que paso ya lo supere con ayuda de mi propio hermano...aunque todavía no me acostumbro a que sea un fantasma....Pero....es raro que solo haya una mesa........que extraño"  
  
Shaoran suspiro, Sakura no tenia ni la más leve sospecha de que los adornos eran precisamente para darle ambientación a esa noche tan especial.....especial y a la vez aterradora  
  
"Eh....si......bueno, lo que pasa es que quería que tuviésemos un poco de privacidad  
  
"Eh....."  
  
"Olvídalo.....¿qué te parece si cenamos?"  
  
"Claro que si"  
  
Comenzaron a cenar un banquete por demás exquisito, pero el pobre Shaoran no podía comer, sentía como su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, y conforme pasaba el tiempo su corazón latía nerviosamente, el personal del restaurante desapareció pues estaban al tanto del acontecimiento entre los jóvenes, el mismo Shaoran les había dado esas instrucciones sobre todo para evitar espectadores que lo pusieran más nervioso  
  
"¿Te pasa algo Shaoran?"  
  
"Eh...no, no ¿por qué lo dices?"  
  
"Pues nada más porque no has tocado casi nada de tu cena ¿no te gusto?'"  
  
"No para nada....no es eso"  
  
"Ah...ya se!!!!!.....ya se lo que tienes....estas nervioso por lo de la sexta señal.....vamos no te preocupes, yo estoy segura de que derrotare a Rye" dijo la chica optimistamente  
  
Vaya!!!, el pobre había estado tan nervioso pensando en como pedirle a Sakura que fuera su esposa, que no había pensado en la batalla que iba a enfrentar su novia, ¿cómo podía habérsele olvidado?....."Lo sé, se que eres muy fuerte, pero....tengo miedo de que algo pudiese sucederte"  
  
La chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los ventanales  
  
Shaoran la siguió y se quedo mirándola, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, verla ahí frente a los ventanales de la Torre con las luces de la ciudad y estrellas del cielo del fondo era como un sueño  
  
Ella continuo hablando "Shaoran...¿recuerdas que Eriol dijo que la clave de mi poder era el amor puro y desinteresado que nos teníamos?"  
  
"Si, lo recuerdo"  
  
"Pues.....desde aquel día....tu sabes...el día de la tormenta" dijo sonrojada, mientras el chico también se ponía rojo "Desde ese día, sentí que mis poderes cambiaron Shaoran"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo con curiosidad el joven  
  
"Observa"  
  
La chica cerro los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna se comenzó a sentir el incremento de energía, al mismo tiempo que su llave de poder se elevaba y comenzaba a hacerse grande, pero.....algo era diferente, Shaoran entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel anillo "la estrella del atardecer" también brillaba y de repente se encontraba fuera del dedo de su portadora, entonces, sucedió....la llave y el anillo se fusionaron, dando forma a un báculo mucho más grande y con un estrella rosada enorme en el centro, que a los lados tenia unos símbolos que se asemejaban a unos rayos. Finalmente Sakura abrió los ojos y tomo el báculo en sus manos  
  
"Sa...Sakura ¿Cómo es posible?"  
  
"No lo se Shaoran.....hace unos días, lo único que hice fue relajarme y pensar...pensar en ti y de repente esto que viste, sucedió..."  
  
El chico se apeno un poco "¿Por qué no me lo habías enseñado antes?"  
  
"No estaba segura de poder controlarlo, por eso estuve practicando hasta hacerlo a mi propia voluntad"  
  
"Vaya, es impresionante, el báculo despide un enorme poder, pero sobre todo tu aura.....es diferente"  
  
"Si, lo sé, aunque me da un poco de pendiente tener tanto poder y en dado momento no poder controlarlo"  
  
"Tranquila, no creo que sea un poder malo, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta como es que surgi" dijo aun más rojo  
  
"Si, tienes razón" dijo la chica también roja, mientras volteaba a mirar la ciudad que se encontraba a sus pies, el decirle a Shaoran despejo un poco de esa angustia que sentía  
  
".....que hermosa se ve la ciudad ¿no crees Shaoran?"  
  
"Tú eres mucho más hermosa"  
  
La chica sonrió al sentir los brazos de su novio rodeándola a sus espaldas, mientras contemplaban la ciudad de Tokio desde los grandes ventanales.  
  
"Es increíble pensar que este lugar en el que estamos parados es uno de los más importantes centros de poder mágico del mundo"  
  
"Si, es verdaderamente increíble......como el que por fin estemos juntos" continuo el chico  
  
"Si Shaoran, el estar juntos era algo que en algún momento pensé imposible"  
  
"Afortunadamente no es así, afortunadamente estamos juntos, desde ahora y....para siempre"  
  
La chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar la ultima frase de su novio, se volteo hacia a él y lo miro, él se veía algo nervioso y con ganas de decirle algo, ella solo sonrío y le dijo "Si...para siempre"  
  
Shaoran lo supo entonces, ese era el momento, no cabía duda, tenia que hacerlo, así que se ánimo a continuar, pero estaba muy nervioso y no sabia como empezar  
  
Sakura lo percibió y se ánimo a preguntar "Shaoran ¿por qué no me dices lo que tienes?...van varios días que te noto raro conmigo"  
  
"No Sakura...bueno si....lo que pasa es que....."  
  
"Dime" lo animaba la chica, sin imaginar lo que en la mente de su propio novio pasaba  
  
Quien sabe de donde y como, fluyeron las palabras, tomándola de las manos, mirándola fijamente y con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos "Sakura, desde que te conocí has hecho posible que en mi se despierten sentimientos que jamás creí o soñé experimentar. Todo lo que eres y lo que has logrado hacer de mi a tu lado es algo que agradezco infinitamente y que nunca....nunca quiero dejar de sentir.....quiero vivirlo siempre a tu lado Sakura.....quiero que estemos juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas....."  
  
La chica emocionada y un poco avergonzada por las hermosas palabras sonreía nerviosamente y le contesto "Yo.....yo también siento lo mismo Shaoran, yo también quiero eso" dijo con un brillo resplandeciente en sus hermosos ojos verdes  
  
Shaoran beso una de sus manos y puso en ella una pequeña cajita "Me hace muy feliz escucharte, por eso......por eso quiero pedirte algo.... ábrela por favor"  
  
Sakura no lo podía creer ¿era realmente lo que se estaba imaginando? abrió la cajita y vio en ella un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro blanco y con un diamante tallado en forma de estrella, rodeado por diminutas esmeraldas que lo enmarcaban hermosamente, entonces sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y miraron a Shaoran con mucha emoción  
  
"Sakura....¿te casarías conmigo?" pregunto con voz firme y ansioso de recibir respuesta  
  
Estaba muda de emoción, no podía hablar, lo miraba a él y volteaba a mirar el anillo, no podía dejar de hacerlo  
  
Entonces volvió a preguntar pero de diferente forma, tal vez de tan nervioso que estaba no lo había dicho bien "Sakura....¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"  
  
Los ojos verdes comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad "Si, si Shaoran, claro que quiero casarme contigo!!!!" dijo por fin arrojándose en los brazos de su novio  
  
Shaoran estaba sumamente feliz, la tenia entre sus brazos. Ese momento era de los mejores que había vivido a su lado, se besaron y sonrieron uno al otro  
  
"¿Puedo ponerte el anillo?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
El chico puso la joya delicadamente en su dedo anular izquierdo, se volvieron a mirar con amor y ternura y al mismo tiempo dijeron "TE AMO", seguido por un tierno beso  
  
_**--- Fin de flashback----**_

"Sakura, ya se hizo tarde ¿quieres que te lleve al departamento"  
  
"Si, tengo que dormir temprano y entrenarme en mis sueños, ya sabes como es el maestro Seng"  
  
"Es verdad, esta enseñándote a usar tu magia Videncial, vámonos entonces"

**__**

**_---- En el departamento de Sakura ----_**  
  
"Tranquila Tomoyo, deja de llorar por favor"  
  
"Ay Yukito, es que no se porque me comporte así con él, de repente mi estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente y me sentí muy enojada con él"  
  
"Mira....puede que sea normal....últimamente te he notado como triste.....tal vez estas recibiendo mucha presión al saber que él y tus amigos se van a arriesgar"  
  
"Si...tal vez....no lo se....me siento rara, como si algo pusiera mi cuerpo y mis emociones fuera de control"  
  
Yukito levanto la ceja y pensó "¿será magia?"...."Tomoyo, ¿te parece si te traigo un te y te vas a recostar a la recamara de Sakura?"  
  
"Esta bien Yukito, gracias....disculpa las molestias"  
  
"Descuida....no hay ningún problema, para mi es importante ayudarte pues como Sakura, también te considero una buena amiga"  
  
La chica sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, pocos minutos después Yukito entro y la vio dormida, sonrió "Será mejor que le avise a Eriol que ella esta bien y que no se preocupe"  
  
El timbre del teléfono en el departamento de los chicos son  
  
"Si...diga....ah...si claro Yukito....ahora te comunico con él....saludos"  
  
"Yukito????....esta ella allá??...esta bien???....que te dijo??"  
  
"Calma Eriol, calma, una pregunta a la vez....y si ella esta aquí, esta bien, de hecho esta dormida y me dijo es que se sentía mal porque habían discutido"  
  
"Enseguida voy por ella"  
  
"NO amigo, mejor no, déjala descansar, será mejor que hables con ella mañana"  
  
"Pero...Yukito"  
  
"No seas impaciente.....¡¡¡vaya que el amor cambia a las personas eh!!!...descuida ella estará bien, yo me encargare de avisarte que pasa"  
  
"Esta bien....¡¡¡pero llámame si se presenta cualquier cosa!!!"  
  
Entonces Yukito se transformo en Yue y siguió hablando por teléfono "Vaya Clow, así que tu también lo percibiste"  
  
"Yue????....de que hablas????....me estas diciendo que tu también...también sentiste algo raro en Tomoyo" – era raro escuchar a Eriol hablar así....con temor  
  
"Si, exactamente eso es lo que te digo"  
  
"Por favor Yue....si pasa algo...lo que sea llámame....¿no crees que es mejor que vaya para allá?...ni cuenta se dará, pues esta dormida"  
  
"Creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar como te dijo mi otra mitad, yo la cuidare, no te preocupes por eso"  
  
"Confío en ti Yue, mañana estaremos en contacto si no pasa nada antes ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Si esta bien" dijo el guardián impasible  
  
"Bien....entonces.....bueno???....bueno???'".....el chico colgó el teléfono suspirando y miro a Mei y Kouji "Me colgó....ya saben como es Yue"

_**---- En el templo Seng ----  
**_  
"QUEEEEE??????......¿Esta seguro maestro?"  
  
"Si Touya, no tengo duda, la vidente me lo dijo, tu sabes que nunca falla"  
  
"Pero....no puede ser...¡¡¡es algo horrible.......UN HIJO Y DE ESE....DE ESE....!!!"  
  
"Lo sé hijo, lo sé, sé que no te hace mucha gracia, pero es parte de su destino"  
  
Touya estaba enojado "Nunca debió quedarse en Hong Kong....y menos bajo el mismo techo que él"  
  
"Hijo, hay cosas que ya están escritas como tu muerte por ejemplo....y ahora tu muerte estará conectado con ese ser"  
  
"No!!!...aunque la sola idea hace que se me revuelva el estómago, no puedo aceptar eso.......¿por qué ella?....ya ha sufrido bastante por este asunto de la profecía, aunque se haga la fuerte, sé que esta preocupada"  
  
"No podemos evitarlo..."  
  
"YA LO SE DEMONIOS!!!!.....pero ya se lo haré pagar a ese tipo....por eso siempre me genero desconfianza....¡¡¡no cabe duda de que es un maldito degenerado!!!"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja...hijo....ese ser es producto de un gran amor, uno de los más fuertes que he percibido....pero algo es seguro....debes controlarte Touya, nadie debe darse cuenta de que tu ya lo sabes"  
  
"Pero...maestro!!!!!..."  
  
"Nada de peros.....te lo conté para que estés alerta, no para que generes problemas, primero ella y él deben saberlo por si mismos y por favor, no los trates mal que ya han sufrido bastante y les falta más por pasar"  
  
No con mucha gracia pero interiormente comprendiéndolo dijo "Esta bien"  
  
".....creo que alguien te busca"  
  
Entonces Touya volteo hacia la entrada del templo y la vio "Nakuru" dijo susurrando  
  
"Bien, nos vemos más tarde Touya" – el viejo salió del lugar saludando a Nakuru con una reverencia a la cual la chica respondió de la misma manera  
  
La chica lentamente se acerco hacia donde estaba él "Hola" saludo  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo él fríamente  
  
Se puso frente a él y le busco la cara "Pensé en lo que me dijiste, en que no estarías mucho tiempo aqu  
  
El joven hizo cara de enfado y no contesto nada  
  
"Pues bien, creo que lo mejor para mi es estar contigo el tiempo que pueda, aunque solo sea de esta forma, lo prefiero a nunca haber estado contigo, por lo menos podemos sentir nuestra energía y sentimientos, aunque no nos podamos tocar" dijo un poco sonrojada (¿se la imaginan sonrojada?) y mirando el suelo  
  
Touya no creía lo que acaba de escuchar, pero recordó lo que se había prometido y que hablo con Yukito, alejarse de ella....pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, si prácticamente con el tono y la mirada Nakuru se lo estaba suplicando  
  
"No quiero que salgas lastimada"  
  
"Me lastima más no estar contigo" dijo con ojos llorosos y alzando la mirada para verlo frente a frente  
  
Entonces el chico suspiro, tenia que decírselo a alguien, sabia que ella no era la más adecuada, pero...tenia que hacerlo "Nakuru, existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a vivir"  
  
Los ojos de la joven se abrieron asombrados "¿Qué?.....¿Cómo puede ser?....la única forma según dijo tu maestro es ...es"  
  
"Si, que muera alguien de mi misma sangre"  
  
"Pero...¡¡¡¡eso es horrible!!!"  
  
"Lo s" dijo con pesadez.."Sin embargo, la vidente del templo lo ha previsto y ella...nunca falla"  
  
"No puede ser!!!"...."No me vas a decir que...que Sakura"  
  
El joven ahora si se quebró....."No es justo!!!!!....ella ya ha sufrido tanto y ahora tendrá que pasar por esto"  
  
Nakuru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, entonces el joven decidió contarle con más detalle todo  
  
"¿Cómo?....No...no puede ser posible!!!!!....un hijo????....no lo puedo creer!!!!....bueno no dudo que se amen, pero nunca pensé que él y ella...bueno tu sabes, es difícil imaginarlo "  
  
"No puedo hacer eso, la sola idea me indigna, carajo!!!!!....es un maldito pervertido!!!.....lo que más me revienta es que no le puedo reclamar nada porque no deben saber que estoy al tanto, es un imbécil!!!"  
  
"Oye!!!! Tampoco le llames así, porque seguro no la forzó, ella debe haber puesto de su parte"  
  
El joven le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero enseguida se tranquilizo "Nakuru, lo peor es lo que va a suceder"  
  
"Es verdad!!!!!, ni él ni ella lo van a resistir ¿por qué no pueden disfrutar de su amor???"  
  
"¿Te das cuenta?.....tal vez nosotros podamos tener la oportunidad de estar juntos físicamente, pero....será a costa de su sufrimiento...y eso...no puedo aceptarlo"  
  
"Pero el elixir de la vida lo tiene ese chico, el amigo de Sakura, ¿cómo podríamos utilizarlo si esta en sus manos?"  
  
"Recuerda que ese elixir es mi propia sangre, por lo tanto yo puedo revivir sin tomarlo porque mi cuerpo físico esta lleno de ese liquido"  
  
"Es verdad, no lo había pensado.....entonces, ¡¡¡¡debemos hacer algo Touya!!!"  
  
"No podemos Nakuru, la vidente..."  
  
"Si ya se, la vidente nunca falla, pero,..... es algo injusto totalmente"  
  
"Pero es parte de la sexta señal y se tiene que cumplir"  
  
"Debemos contarlo"  
  
"¿Estas loca?....no podemos, una visión no se puede andar platicando a quienes están involucrados, es parte de la regla, en caso contrario puedes ocasionar un caos y desestabilizar todo"  
  
"Pero...tu estas involucrado en la visión y lo sabes"  
  
"Si, pero ya estoy muerto, no me afecta físicamente"  
  
"Me siento tan mal, tan impotente"  
  
"Yo también Nakuru, pero, tendremos que ocultarlo y pensar en la forma en que podemos hacer que el dolor.....sea menor"

_**--- Poco rato después en el departamento de Sakura ---  
**_  
"Entonces ¿no quieres quedarte un poco más?"  
  
"No Sakura, ya es tarde, debes descansar, ya están dormidos"  
  
"Eso lo dudo, seguramente me están esperando para platicar Yukito y Tomoyo, ya sabes como es Yukito de sobre protector conmigo al igual que Kero"  
  
Entonces Sakura noto un poco de incomodidad en Shaoran "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
"A mi no me puedes engañar.....¿no confías en mi?"  
  
"No es eso....lo que pasa es que....bueno.....tu.....Yukito.....yo no dudo de ti ni de él....pero....."  
  
La chica sonrió comprendiendo "Ya se......temes por lo que Yukito siente por mi ¿no es así?...vamos Shaoran...si yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas"  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé, simplemente que no es nada grato saber que vives con alguien que te ama y que en algún momento tu sentiste algo por él"  
  
Entonces alguien salió de una habitación "Descuida, no deberías preocuparte por eso, Sakura te ama y eso es algo que yo respeto mucho, no tienes de que preocuparte descendiente de Clow"  
  
"¿Yue?.....qué haces despierto"  
  
"Bien, pues decidí que era mejor platicarles algo que sucedió hoy hace una horas"  
  
"¿Es algo relacionado con la sexta señal?"  
  
"No, es algo que tiene que ver con Tomoyo y Eriol"  
  
Entonces Yue platico todo lo sucedido con la pareja y la extraña sensación que tanto él como la reencarnación de Clow habían sentido con respecto a Tomoyo

_**--- Al día siguiente ---**_  
  
"Buenos días Tomoyo"  
  
"Ah....buenos días Sakura.....no te oí llegar y tanto que quería platicar contigo anoche, por eso me quede a dormir aqu  
  
La chica ojiverde sonrió, así que Tomoyo le estaba tratando de ocultar lo de su discusión con Eriol....bien, iba a ver hasta donde podría llegar eso e hizo como si no supiera nada "Pues me fue muy bien Tomoyo, salimos a pasear un rato y platicamos sobre su fiesta y.....bueno....el anunciamiento de nuestro compromiso a todo su Clan!!"  
  
"Wuauw!!!!...muchas felicidades Sakura ¡!!!" dijo sinceramente su amiga....sin embargo un recuerdo ensombreció la alegría que sentía por su prima recordando precisamente aquella discusión con Eriol  
  
"Tomoyo ¿qué pasa?.....hay algo que no esta bien...por favor dime ¿qué tienes?"  
  
"Sakura......he decidido......he decidido terminar con Eriol"  
  
"¿QUEEEEE?"  
  
Mientras tanto una persona llegaba al departamento  
  
"Buenos días Yukito"  
  
"¿Qué tal Eriol?....ya vi que no pudiste esperar más, pasa"  
  
"¿Ella esta bien?"  
  
"Si, en este momento esta platicando con Sakura"  
  
"Espero que se sienta mejor"  
  
"Si, aunque....bueno....hay algo.....diferente en ella...no se como describirlo"  
  
"Si, yo también lo sent  
  
Entonces Sakura salió junto con Tomoyo de la habitación, los ojos de ésta se cruzaron con la mirada de Eriol y no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción  
  
"Ehhh....Sakura ¿me acompañas por algo para desayunar?.....y de paso me cuentas como te fue que seguramente ya le contaste a Tomoyo"  
  
Por milagro esta vez Sakura entendió "Ah....si...si te acompaño Yukito, ahorita regresamos"  
  
"Yo voy con ustedes" dijo Tomoyo, evadiendo la mirada de Eriol  
  
"Tomoyo, necesitamos hablar"  
  
La situación se sentía tensa, Sakura y Yukito no sabían como zafarse de esa "Tomoyo ¿qué te parece si mientras tu....tu vas preparando el jugo y la fruta que ya están aqu" Inmediatamente Yukito jalo literalmente a Sakura para salir de ese lugar  
  
"Ah....buenos días ¿a dónde van?"  
  
"Kero!!!...ven acompañanos"  
  
"Me acabo de despertar, mejor los espero"  
  
"No Kero....ven.....con nosotros....hay una nueva tienda de postres que quiero que veas" dijo Sakura  
  
"¿Dijiste postres???...bueno esta bien, los acompañare"  
  
Cuando los tres salieron la tensión aumento en la estancia  
  
"Tomoyo....¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?....aún no entiendo ¿qué te he hecho?"  
  
La chica no contestaba, le dolía tanto, sabia, sentía lo mucho que él la amaba y por supuesto ella a él....pero también sentía ese cambio interno, algo raro estaba en ella, y temía que producto de la magia y sabiendo su relación con Eriol Rye le hubiera realizado algún conjuro para aprovecharse, estaba convencida de que podría manipularla hasta volverla en su contra y usarla como un arma, por eso, debía alejarse de él. Todo era parte de un plan, plan que el mismo Rye había ideado, nadie sabia que hace dos días, Tomoyo se encontró con él en la calle cuando regresaba de casa de Sakura hacia el departamento

**_----Flashback----_**  
  
Acababa de salir de una tienda y se dirigía hacia su auto, el cual dejo a unas cuantas calles de ahí pues no encontró otro lugar más cercano. Había ido a comprar tela que necesitaba para seguir confeccionando un traje para su amiga Mei Ling.  
  
El departamento estaba cerca y justo cuando se disponía a entrar en su auto, después de poner las bolsas en la cajuela sintió un fuerte viento a sus espaldas y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando escucho su voz  
  
"Hola Tomoyo....tanto tiempo"  
  
La chica palidecio  
  
"No te preocupes, no te atacare, no esta en mis planes....tu me puedes servir de otra forma"  
  
Entonces volteo valientemente a verlo "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Vamos Tomoyo" dijo el joven acercándose a ella y tomando uno de sus cabellos, oliéndolo y rodeándola, mirándola como un cazador mira a su presa "Eres muy perceptiva, siempre lo fuiste"  
  
"No....no entiendo" dijo alejándose de él de golpe para que soltara su cabello  
  
"¿Para que destruirte si me puedes servir para controlar perfectamente a Sakura y a tu novio....la reencarnación de Clow?"  
  
La chica lo miro temerosa  
  
"Claro, mi querida Tomoyo.....yo soy capaz de manipularte hasta volverte en su contra.....además.....no se porque quieres tanto a ese tonto ingles...."  
  
"No le llames así!!!!....no eres digno mencionarlo siquiera!!!" dijo enojada  
  
"Vaya.....así que de verdad lo amas ¿no?.....¡¡que lastima!!!...y él que solo se preocupa por leyendas, conjuros y el bienestar de la magia combinada o mejor dicho de ....Sakura" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, sus palabras estaban inundadas de una mezquina intención pues además de ser crueles estaban envueltas por un conjuro que recitaba en su mente, un conjuro que servia para sembrar la duda en quien lo escuchara y meterse en lo más interior de su subconsciente  
  
"Eso....no es verdad....él me ama"  
  
"Yo no te dije que no te amara....simplemente que .....tiene otras prioridades....."  
  
"Mejor vete Rye.....ya veras.....pronto Sakura y los demás te harán pagar por lo que has hecho" dijo tratando de no quebrarse  
  
"Ya veremos mi querida amiga....pues puede ser que quien los destruya....no sea yo....bueno...no directamente....te veo...pronto"  
  
"Tiene otras prioridades"---pensaba en las palabras de Rye....y después reacciono "¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de Eriol?....se que me ama como yo a él....pero........Rye es capaz de manipularme a su antojo...¡¡¡¡incluso me ha hecho dudar de Eriol!!!"  
  
Muy en su interior y con pesadumbre Tomoyo tomo una decisión, no quería ser ella un motivo para entorpecer la misión de Eriol y sus amigos ".creo....creo que.....será mejor....que me aleje de ellos.....por lo menos por un tiempo" y con este pensamiento se dirigió hacia el departamento  
  
**_--- Fin de flashback ---_**

"¿Tomoyo?"  
  
"Ya te lo dije Eriol.....tu no entiendes nada,,,fuera de conjuros"  
  
"Se...sé que tal vez no te he puesto la atención que requieres, perdóname por favor... tu sabes lo importante que es lo que estamos viviendo....pero....si tu no estas conmigo, me será imposible continuar, eres mi fuerza para seguir adelante Tomoyo, lo sabes, eres la mujer que amo"  
  
Lo escuchaba tan sincero, sabia que así era, tenia unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que lo apoyaba, pero.....las palabras de Rye, la idea de que él la pudiera utilizar como una herramienta en su contra la atemorizaba muchísimo, no podía soportar ser la perdición de sus amigos y mucho menos de Eriol, entonces siguió con la farsa.  
  
"Pues yo.....yo ya no quiero continuar con esto"  
  
"¿Qué...que quieres decir?"  
  
Entonces un mareo se apodero de ella, las imágenes de Rye y lo que había dicho se aparecían en su mente, estivo a punto de flaquear y Eriol se apresuro a tomarla antes de que cayera  
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
Se trato de reponer enseguida "Si....si...gracias" su voz volvió a ser tan dulce como siempre...... pero inmediatamente cambio "¡¡Suéltame!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo, por favor dime.....¿qué esta pasando?....hay algo raro en ti....hay algo que no logro descifrar....has cambiado....tu no eres as" dijo preocupado  
  
Entonces ella pensó "Si él siente algo raro, es seguro que Rye me tiene hechizada, es mejor....es mejor hacerle creer que ya no lo quiero...si es lo mejor"  
  
"Por favor Tomoyo" dijo tratando de tomarla de la mano, mientras ella lo esquivaba  
  
"Eriol.....lo que pasa es....es que.....ya no quiero estar contigo"  
  
El chico de lentes abrió los ojos enormemente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto "Eso...no es verdad....no te creo" dijo dudando  
  
"Si, si lo es.....tengo muy claro que tienes prioridades y que yo....no estoy en ellas"  
  
"Pero...ya te lo dije,,,,,tu eres mi principal motor para seguir....no es como tu lo piensas"  
  
"Eriol....no quiero seguir contigo"  
  
Sentía que cada palabra de ella era como una astilla que se hundía lentamente en su corazón, ¡¡¡¡eso debería ser una pesadilla!!!, claro!!!!.... "Pero... Tomoyo....por favor....no puedes echar a la borda lo que sentimos.....sé que me quieres....no lo puedes negar.... no entiendo tu cambio de actitud.....de verdad no lo entiendo"  
  
"No es cuestión de entenderlo Eriol"  
  
"¡Entonces?!!!...¿cómo puedes decirme tan tranquila que no me quieres después de lo que hemos pasado juntos Tomoyo?..."  
  
"Yo....yo........déjame en paz y acepta mi decisión"  
  
Y así sin decir nada más la chica salió del departamento de su amiga, dejando a un muy confundido y totalmente triste Eriol. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y dejaba al hombre que amaba detrás de ella, miles de lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos. Salió corriendo por las escaleras, debía permanecer lejos de él, no podía permitir que Rye la utilizará en su contra.

**_--- Por la noche ---  
_**  
Todos estaban en el departamento de Sakura, incluso Touya y el profesor Kinomoto, estaban preocupados.  
  
"No es posible, su teléfono esta apagado, no ha ido a casa de su madre y sus guardaespaladas no han podido dar con ella"  
  
"Eriol, cálmate, de haber pasado algo malo, ya nos habríamos enterado"  
  
"Si, Shaoran tiene razón, descuida Eriol estoy segura que Tomoyo aparecerá de un momento a otro" comentaba Sakura tratando de animarlo un poco sin embargo le era difícil pues ella estaba también muy inquieta por la ausencia de su amiga  
  
"Todo esto es mi culpa"  
  
"¿Estas loco Eriol?....como se te ocurre decir esa tontería...."  
  
"Porque así es Mei Ling.....se harto de mi...no quiere verme"  
  
"No seas tonto, ella te ama más que a nada en el mundo, y bueno, las discusiones entre pareja son normales, Kouji y yo nos la pasamos discutiendo casi todo el tiempo"  
  
"Si Eriol, si de algo estoy seguro además de lo que siento por Sakura, es que Tomoyo te ama, a mi me consta"  
  
"Tienen razón, yo también lo se....pero....¿por qué cambio su actitud?....no entiendo, de repente hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de mi"  
  
En ese mismo instante alguien toco el timbre del departamento  
  
Yukito se apresuro a abrir, pensando en que podría ser Tomoyo, en su lugar apareció una chica  
  
"Buenas noches, busco a la señorita Kinomoto"  
  
"¿Tú?"  
  
"Traigo un recado para ella"  
  
Se transformo en Yue "NO intentes hacerle nada o me las pagaras"  
  
"Solo obedezco ordenes, eso es todo, debes dejarme verla, te aseguro que es de suma importancia"  
  
Yue asintió con desconfianza, pero algo le decía que debía dejar pasar a la "prima de Rye", aquella chica que conocieron en el baile de Eclipse Total de Sol, Tai Kung  
  
"Sakura...te buscan"  
  
Todos se pusieron a la defensiva al ver quien era la visita  
  
Shaoran se puso frente a Sakura "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Traigo un mensaje para Kinomoto"  
  
Sakura la miro, inmediatamente supo de quien provenía ese mensaje  
  
Tai Kung extendió un sobre hacia Sakura y ésta lo tomo  
  
Muchas miradas sobre ella, muchas miradas que querían fulminarla, ahora no estaba tan segura de su lealtad hacia Rye, pero....sabia que si no hacia lo que él pedía, la muerte le esperaría seguramente.  
  
Sakura leyó la carta en voz alta  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Mi adorable amiga Sakura..  
  
Supongo que ya no estas tan triste pues tu hermano sigue contigo aun como espíritu ¿quién lo diría?....el mago espiritual es un espíritu....eso si que tiene lógica....agradécemelo...... Bien, el motivo de esta carta es invitarte a una reunión el día de mañana......no te preocupes....no quiero pelear, simplemente quiero verte y platicar....es por así decirlo....un trueque....te daré algo con la condición de que platiques conmigo como antes....eso es lo que quiero. En cambio, recibirás algo que tengo y que creo....puede interesarte a ti y sobre todo a tu amiguito ingles....Tai Kung les dirá lo que es y bajo que condiciones asistir, necesito que ella regrese con la respuesta, tu pon hora y lugar.  
  
Ansío verte  
  
Tu amigo Rye" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"¿Esta loco?.....cree que somos tan tontos como para creer que solo quiere hablar con Sakura y a solas???!!!....de ninguna manera!!!"  
  
"Yo creo que lo deben hacer" dijo Tai Kung como respuesta al comentario de Shaoran  
  
"Es verdad, el escribió que tu nos dirías que es eso que nos quiere dar a cambio" dijo Sakura  
  
"Primero les diré las condiciones.........en primera Kinomoto debe ir sola"  
  
"Por supuesto que no!!!...ella no ira sola" replicaron Shaoran y Touya al mismo tiempo  
  
"En segunda.........no debe cargar su báculo de poder ni ninguna de sus cartas"  
  
"Quéee???" gritaron Kero y Yue  
  
"En caso de no hacerlo, y asistir con alguien más o con su báculo y cartas mi amo se deshará de la chica"  
  
"¿De.....De la chica?"  
  
"Si Hiragizawa, mi amo.....tiene en su poder a la joven Daidouji, el pide hablar con Kinomoto por un rato a cambio de la vida de su amiga"  
  
"Oh no!!!" fue la expresión de Mei Ling  
  
"No puede ser...tiene a Tomoyo" decía una temerosa Sakura  
  
"ES UN MALDITO!!!!!.....DONDE ESTA???...DIME DONDE ESTA??" – Eriol se abalanzo sobre la chica  
  
"Si no me dejas ir, él la matara, si no regreso antes de una hora, la matara, y lo sabes"  
  
Shaoran y Yue lo tomaron por los brazos para que no siguiera sobre la chica si algo le pasaba a ella, tal vez Rye se desquitaría con Tomoyo  
  
"¿Qué dices Kinomoto?" pregunto Tai Kung  
  
Sakura respondió con decisión y sin dudar "Dile a Rye que lo veré en el parque Ueno, a la 1 de la tarde, frente al árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en medio de la fuente central del parque"  
  
"Bien....recuerden, si mi amo percibe la presencia por muy leve que parezca de alguien de ustedes y si además Kinomoto lleva su báculo, matará a la chica"  
  
Entonces Tai Kung se retiró dejando a todos más preocupados de lo que estaban antes  
  
"¡Estas loca mounstruo!"  
  
"Sakura...no puedes ir sola"  
  
"Hermano, Shaoran, Tomoyo es mi amiga y haré lo que sea para que regrese con nosotros"  
  
"Yo iré contigo"  
  
"NO Shaoran, no!!!...no oíste lo que provocarías?"  
  
"NO puedes pedirme que me quede esperándote sabiendo que vas a ver a ese tipo sin nada como protección!!!"  
  
"Si puedo, y lo hago en este momento Shaoran ¿acaso no te importa Tomoyo?"  
  
La expresión de Shaoran cambio, estaba preocupado por su novia, pero Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y la novia de uno de sus amigos, quien por cierto estaba enojadísimo pensando en buscarla  
  
"Tal vez no sea necesario que vayas Sakura"  
  
"¿A que te refieres Eriol'?"  
  
"En este momento Nakuru esta siguiendo a la chica para saber donde tienen a Tomoyo"  
  
"¿Qué Nakuru que?'.....estas enfermo????.....si se enteran que los esta siguiendo pueden hacerle algo" grito enojado Touya  
  
"Si Eriol, mi hermano tiene razón, además puedes poner en peligro a Tomoyo con esto"  
  
"Es verdad Eriol, mejor dile a Nakuru que regrese, lo podemos lamentar" concluyo Mei Ling  
  
Eriol grito de desesperación e impotencia "Ahhhhh!!!....¡" e inmediatamente llamo a su guardián mentalmente, la cual no tardo ni dos minutos en llegar  
  
"Eriol, tranquilízate, yo traeré a Tomoyo de vuelta"  
  
"Sakura....no puedes arriesgarte"  
  
"No lo haré....estoy segura de que no pasará nada....es más....creo que esta conversación nos servirá mucho.....descuiden...pase lo que pase....todo estará bien"  
  
Todos se fueron del departamento, todos excepto Yue, Kero, Sakura y Shaoran que quería hablar con ella a solas.  
  
"Sakura.....no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer"  
  
"Lo se"  
  
"Pero....también me preocupa Tomoyo"  
  
"Si, por eso te pido que no trates de hacer nada, no me sigas, porque la podrías en peligro y sobre todo.....trata de que Eriol no haga nada"  
  
"Prométeme que estarás bien, que si sientes algo extraño, enseguida te alejaras de él"  
  
"Te lo prometo" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
"Bien, mañana vengo por ti para llevarte lo más cerca del parque"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Antes de salir, el joven Li se acerco a su novia y la abrazo con fuerza "Te Amo Sakura, piensa en eso siempre, piensa en lo que nos espera, en nuestras vida juntos"  
  
"Yo también Te amo Shaoran, descuida, no me pasara nada porque quiero vivir contigo como lo tenemos planeado, confía en mi ¿si?"  
  
"Si"

_**--- Al día siguiente cerca del parque Ueno, 12:30 ---  
  
**_"Vamos quiten esas caras, regresare con Tomoyo se los prometo"  
  
"Sakura.....llévate esto"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Bueno, Tomoyo siempre te daba un traje nuevo para una ocasión difícil, como yo no se hacer vestidos, te doy esta cinta para el pelo, aquella ocasión en la que sellaste la carta vacío ella te dijo que usando sus trajes siempre habías regresado con una sonrisa en tu rostro, espero que esto que te doy, tenga el mismo efecto"  
  
"Gracias Mei Ling," dijo la chica conmovida de la acción de su amiga y poniéndose la cinta en su cabello. Miro de nuevo a quienes estaban en ese lugar, pero se dirigió a alguien que además de su novio se veía sumamente abatido "La traeré de regreso Eriol, ya veras" el chico asintió sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada...."Ahora les voy a pedir que se vayan al departamento y me esperen ah  
  
"Pero...Sakura"  
  
"Shaoran....Rye es muy poderoso y seguramente sabrá que tan cerca están de donde nos vamos a ver....por favor...vayan....recuerda mi promesa... ten....te lo encargo mucho por favor" – en ese momento Sakura se quito su dije que se convertía en báculo y se lo entrego a Shaoran  
  
El chico no quería irse, pero la mirada de suplica de su novia lo obligo a hacerlo  
  
"Te Amo"  
  
"Y Yo a ti"  
  
"Te estaremos esperando en el departamento"  
  
La joven asintió y se quedo viendo como sus amigos y novio se iban con desgana del lugar, cuando estuvo segura de que ya ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca se dispuso a ir al parque Ueno, entro a él, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba desierto, sin duda, por cortesía de Rye y algún hechizo para evitar que la gente se acercara  
  
Entonces sintió su presencia y miro hacia un costado de la fuente frente a la que se encontraba  
  
"Gusto en verte.....Sakura"  
  
Como respuesta al saludo Sakura hablo "Lo siento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo Rye"  
  
"Pero....si tu no eres rencorosa.....has cambiado.....sin embargo....estas más hermosa cada día....eso no lo puedo negar"  
  
La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la mirada que Rye le dio. Era increíble, nada de su amigo, nada de esa persona que llego a ser tan importante para ella quedaba, era como si ese chico frente a ella, solo se hubiese puesto la apariencia de Rye como quien cambia de traje. Se sintió triste.  
  
"¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?"  
  
"Todo a su tiempo.....primero....quiero charlar......esa era la condición para que la volvieras a ver y yo la dejará libre"  
  
"Creo que no tenemos mucho que decirnos ¿o si?"  
  
"Eso crees?.....yo no.....yo por el contrario tengo muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y...... solo tu puedes aclararlas"  
  
"Pues si no me dices...."  
  
"Esta bien...comenzaré.....¿alguna vez me quisiste?"  
  
"Eh...." la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta y después de reponerse un poco a la sorpresa de la pregunta, respondió sinceramente "Si Rye.....y mucho....llegaste a ser mi mejor amigo"  
  
"Entonces....¿nunca sentiste nada más por mi...fuera de ser amigos?"  
  
Era raro, por un momento casi se podía ver al antiguo Rye, y Sakura percibió que el aura maligna no estaba presente....muy extraño de verdad  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Lo sabes Sakura....quiero decir que si nunca pensaste en mi como para enamorarte"  
  
"Ah...yo......NO Rye...nunca"  
  
"¿Por el tal Li no?"  
  
"No me gusta como te refieres a él, así que no lo menciones"  
  
"Puedo ver lo mucho que lo quieres...puedo ver....puedo ver" el joven dirigió su mirada a la mano izquierda de Sakura "¿Piensas casarte pronto?"  
  
"En unos meses" respondió con seguridad la chica  
  
"¿Y estas segura de que estarás viva?"  
  
"Si, lo estoy?"  
  
"Y ...¿Crees que él estará vivo?"  
  
La chica palideció por el comentario "No te atrevas a hacerle nada" le dijo amenazadoramente  
  
"Yo no dije que le iba a hacer algo ¿o si?"......"Sakura.....eres una maga poderosa, al igual que yo.....si nos uniéramos podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos"  
  
No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, pero tenia que seguirlo escuchando.... por Tomoyo  
  
"¿A que viene todo esto Rye?"  
  
"Si tu decides unirte a mi.....yo mismo romperé con la cadena de señales, evitaré que se cumpla la sexta señal y que tu magia desaparezca"  
  
Ahora si que estaba más que sorprendida, ¿Rye quería evitar que las señales se cumplieran?....a cambio de...que se unieran.....¿cómo?....."Y tu que ganas"  
  
"Eso que te dije....que nos unamos"  
  
"No entiendo para que quieres que nos unamos...o como"  
  
"Quiero que te cases conmigo" una risa malévola se dejo ver e su rostro "Piénsalo, tus amigos no peligrarían, tu adorado chino tampoco,....a cambio de un pequeño sacrificio tuyo....evitarías muertes.....y además.....te diría como revivir a tu hermano sin necesidad de que alguien de tu familia muriese ¿qué mas quieres?"  
  
Ante esta ultima noticia Sakura se sorprendió aún más "¿Touya?"  
  
"Ves???: mi oferta es muy buena...piénsalo Sakura....como muestra de que cumplo mi palabra me iré y dejaré libre a tu amiga....espero tu respuesta...¿en dos semanas, justo el día que tenemos que librar la batalla final, en ese momento decidirás si seguir con esto o detenerlo y evitar más sufrimiento"  
  
Sin decir más Rye desapareció dejando a una muy confundida Sakura sola en el parque. Inmediatamente se recupero y pudo ver que llegaba corriendo por uno de los costados de la fuente Tomoyo  
  
"Sakura....Sakura...¿estas bien?"  
  
"Si Tomoyo ¿tu como estas?....¿no te hicieron nada malo?"  
  
"No.....pero....sé cuales son los planes de Rye....lo siento Sakura, él me engaño....él me hizo creer que lo mejor era alejarme de ti y de Eriol para evitar problemas y eso era lo que él quería, que yo estuviera lejos para que fuera más fácil que yo cayera en su poder y obligarte a venir"  
  
"Tranquilízate Tomoyo.....mejor vámonos....los demás nos están esperando en el departamento"  
  
"De acuerdo, vamos"

**_---Poco rato después, en el departamento de Sakura----_**  
  
"Oye tu...... cálmate, la energía de Sakura esta bien, no se ha alterado en lo más mínimo, por lo tanto no creo que haya pasado nada malo" dijo Kerberos  
  
"Si, tu también cálmate Eriol y por favor siéntense!!!!, los dos que nos estén mareando con su ir y venir" – continuo Nakuru  
  
La puerta del departamento de abrió y entonces dos hermosas chicas entraron ante la cara de felicidad de los demás  
  
"Sakura!!!" grito Shaoran  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Lo siguió Eriol  
  
Ambos jóvenes abrazaron a cada una de ellas  
  
"Tomoyo...¿no te paso nada?....temí no volver a verte"  
  
"Eriol....yo..." decía cabizbaja la chica "perdóname, todo lo que te dije era mentira, todo fue culpa de Rye, él me obligo...TE AMO...esa es la única verdad"  
  
El chico ingles se sintió feliz al escucharla y la beso, después continuo hablando emocionado "Gracias pequeña, por un momento sentí morir al pensar que no me querías....tranquila...ya paso todo, poco a poco me contarás que fue lo que sucedi" y diciendo esto llevo a Tomoyo a sentarse para escuchar a Sakura  
  
"¿Qué paso?.....¿No te hizo nada ese imbecil?" pregunto Shaoran  
  
"No....no me hizo nada"  
  
"Te veo rara Sakura" dijo Mei Ling  
  
"Sakura???....¿de qué quería hablar contigo?" pregunto Yue  
  
"Me quería hacer unas preguntas y .....una propuesta"  
  
"¿Una propuesta?" pregunto Touya en tono gruñón  
  
Sakura decidió que lo mejor era contarles lo platicado con Rye y asi les conto cada palabra de su conversación  
  
"Y bueno....." dijo nerviosa, sabia que Shaoran se iba a enojar mucho al escucharlo, pero tenia que hacerlo..." al final....me dijo que para evitar que se cumpliera la sexta señal y que Touya pudiese recuperar la vida....me casará con él"  
  
"¿QUÉEEEE?"

_**CONTINUARA..........**_  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Bien termine un capitulo más de Reencuentros y Magia, sé que no hubo mucha acción ni escenas de amor como quisieran pero creo que en cambio pasaron cosas interesantes ¿o no?.  
  
Como siempre, espero sus opiniones, felicitaciones, reclamos, en fin todo lo que quieran, ya saben.  
  
Ahora no dejare ninguna interrogante para el siguiente capitulo, prefiero que cada uno de ustedes las formulen y veré cuales puedo responder en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
**SaKuRa WeN**


	17. El líder del Clan Li y su Prometida

**REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA  
  
CAPITULO 17  
  
EL LÍDER DEL CLAN LI Y SU PROMETIDA  
**  
Hola a todos mis lectores  
  
Hace un mes que no nos leemos, pero debo decirles que la autora de este fic sufrió una terrible operación que la dejo fuera de circulación por más de quince días (bueno, la verdad no fue tan terrible), pero ya estoy de vuelta!!!!  
  
Ojalá no se hayan olvidado de este fic.

Por cierto, si son fanaticos de Sakura les recomiendo mucho un foro al cual pertenecemos mi amiga y lectora Misao y yo y esta muy bueno, si quieren más información, mandeneme un mail ok.  
  
Espero que este capitulo les guste, comenzare por agradecer sus reviews.  
  
Undine: Como siempre gracias por mandarme un review en cada capitulo  
  
Bluegirl88: Ojala te guste la continuación del fic, no he podido leer los tuyos pero me daré un tiempo ok....gracias por darme tu opinión.  
  
Yuen Chan: Gracias por tu comentario, somos mutuos fans de nuestros fics y eso es muy divertido...espero me mandes tu opinión de este capitulo, el ultimo tuyo estuvo genial, ya te mande el review  
  
Hibary Maxwell: Aquí veras que onda con el compromiso de S&S espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por el review  
  
Misao Sagara: Hola Amiga!!!! Pues como te dije ya esta listo el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y me des tu opinión, (ya casi resuelvo la tarea del Templo eh) estamos en contacto  
  
Celina Sosa: Siempre me da gusto recibir tus comentarios, espero que en esta ocasión me vuelvas a escribir, gracias  
  
Ciakaira: Que gusto que te pareció bueno el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea mejor todavía, gracias por tu review  
  
Kanna Sagara: No te puedo adelantar mucho de lo que pasa con la sexta señal, pero este capitulo tendrá partes emocionantes sin duda, espero nuevamente tu opinión.  
  
Perla: Me pides que te ponga adelantos para el siguiente capitulo, pero la verdad es que aun no los tengo pues el capi sale uno tras otro y tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para ver la mejor manera de continuarlo, por favor disculpa no poder cumplir tu deseo, de cualquier manera espero te guste como continua la historia.  
  
Kala: Bueno no hay mucho de la batalla final aún, pero en cambio esta algo del compromiso de S&S  
  
Maxie Chan: Ojala este capitulo te agrade más que el anterior, espero que me mandes tu opinión.  
  
Saku: Ja,ja,ja.....vaya review....casi de media página eh....me encanta leer ese tipo de reviews gracias, pues bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta te digo que tengo más de 20 años y menos de 30....mi edad es un secretito ok...espero te guste lo que sigue y me escribas nuevamente.  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Gracias por preocuparte....estoy un poco mejor gracias, espero tu opinión de este capitulo  
  
May Chan: Gracias por decir que mi fic es uno de los mejores, todavía en este capitulo no se develara el misterio en torno a la semilla involucrada en la sexta señal.....ojala me vuelvas a escribir  
  
Lou Asuka: Deseo concedido.....ya lo verás....gracias por tu review  
  
Hayi OS: Ya me entre al grupo del concurso de anime, espero que me vaya bien, gracias  
  
Mili: perdón por no poner adelantos pero es que por lo general hasta después pienso como darle continuación a la historia, y sobre la actualización en esta ocasión tuve un problema de causa mayor...te debo lo de más tragedia en este capitulo ......gracias por escribir  
  
Vanessa.: Gracias por decir que te gusta la forma en que relato la historia, la verdad es que cuando una pareja como S&S gusta tanto no es tan difícil, espero sea de tu agrado esto que sigue  
  
Patricia: pues ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo y sabrás que pasa con Sakura y la propuesta de Rye, gracias  
  
Perla: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy mejor gracias y como te dije me anteriormente me encanta leer reviews largos, ojala que este cpaitulo te guste ok

* * *

**Bueno, ya han esperado demasiado, ojalá haya valido la pena....me avisan ok...los dejo con la continuación......disfrútenla mucho**

* * *

**__**

**_--- De regreso en donde nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior ---_**  
  
"Y bueno....." dijo nerviosa, sabia que Shaoran se iba a enojar mucho al escucharlo, pero tenia que hacerlo..." al final....me dijo que para evitar que se cumpliera la sexta señal y que Touya pudiese recuperar la vida....me casará con él"  
  
"¿QUÉEEEE?" Gritó Shaoran  
  
"Ese IMBECIL....ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!!!..." Gruño Touya  
  
Sakura tenia miles de gotas por su cabeza ante la actitud de su hermano y novio  
  
Finalmente Mei decidió hablar para quitar lo tenso de la situación "¿Qué te pidió que te casaras con él?"...."Debe haberse vuelto loco"  
  
"Si....así fue....me dijo que debería darle mi respuesta en dos semanas, justo el día en que se cumple el plazo para enfrentarnos...."  
  
"¿En dos semanas?'" pregunto Eriol  
  
"Si"  
  
"Vaya....eso si que no me lo esperaba...no pensé que Rye" dijo casi susurrando Yue  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta y le pregunto "¿Qué decías Yue?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
Sakura estaba un poco confundida ante la situación que se había presentado con su ex amigo, además tuvieron que pasar varios minutos....casi dos horas....para que se calmaran los ánimos, sobre todo de Shaoran y Touya.....Sakura obviamente estaba segura de negarse a esta propuesta, aunque Rye le dijera que dejaría tranquilos a sus amigos y le diría como revivir a su hermano, sabía que podría ser una trampa....pero sobre todo estaba el amor tan grande que sentía por Shaoran  
  
Finalmente llego el momento en que cada quien decidió irse a su respectivo hogar, con toda la intención de dejar a Sakura con Shaoran, Yue y Kerberos se encerraron una habitación para dejar a la pareja sola en la estancia.  
  
Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala  
  
"¿Estas más tranquilo?"  
  
"Sakura.....¿qué piensas hacer?"  
  
La chica lo miro con ojos incrédulos "¿cómo me preguntas eso?....tu sabes perfectamente lo que pienso hacer...¿no me conoces acaso?"  
  
"Si, por eso mismo, porque te conozco me atrevo a preguntártelo, siempre has pensado en los demás, anteponiendo muchas veces lo que tu sientes o quieres"  
  
La chica sonrió y se puso frente a su novio en cunclillas "Shaoran.....no soy tan tonta como para dejar que nos separen de nuevo"  
  
"Pero...tu hermano" dijo el chico con pesadumbre  
  
"Mi hermano decidió hacer lo que hizo, tu mismo me lo explicaste ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Si....pero"  
  
"Pero nada....yo no pienso faltar a nuestra promesa Shaoran.....voy a ser tu esposa" dijo con decisión...."¿O ya no quieres?"  
  
"Claro!!!....¡como se te ocurre!....simplemente me preocupa tu enfrentamiento con él...si aceptaras la propuesta....todo terminaría"  
  
"¿Quieres que la acepte?"  
  
"NO!...claro que no"  
  
"Entonces no pienses cosas que no serán.....yo enfrentare mi destino tal cual esta escrito y necesito que tu estés a mi lado apoyándome...."  
  
"Eso lo haré siempre"  
  
"Gracias.....y por favor, ya no toquemos el tema"....."Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, recuerda que mañana a primera hora volamos a Hong Kong pues es tu cumpleaños, tomaras la jefatura del Clan ...."  
  
"Y haremos el anuncio de nuestro compromiso" termino diciendo ya sonriente Shaoran  
  
"Si...." dijo un poco sonrojada "Bueno.....comencemos por hacer mi maleta ¿me ayudas?"  
  
"Claro, vamos"  
  
_****_

_**- Al día siguiente en Hong Kong-**_  
  
Una chica y un chico caminaban apresuradamente por los pasillos de la mansión Li  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡Vamos Eriol date prisa!!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo...¿cómo quieres que me apure si apenas y puedo distinguir por donde piso?......cargar todos estos trajes es demasiado"  
  
"Ay!!! Pero si no son tantos.....solo los necesarios para ver cual se le ve mejor a Sakura.....debe verse radiante hoy en la noche"  
  
"Si pero.....47 vestidos!!!....¿no se te hace una exageración?.....la pobre Sakura no va a alcanzar a probárselos todos"  
  
"Ji,ji,ji..........me extraña Eriol....recuerda que existe la carta "Tiempo" y voy a convencer a Sakura para que la utilice y de tiempo de probárselos todos"  
  
Eriol tenia una gota resbalando por su frente "Ay pequeña.....tu nunca cambiaras"  
  
En eso, llega corriendo por otro lado del pasillo Shiefa, una de las hermanas de Shaoran, quien al no poder detenerse choca intempestivamente con Eriol, haciendo que el joven hechicero caiga y con él todos los trajes que Tomoyo había escogido para Sakura  
  
"Ay... los trajes!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo...¿cómo es posible que te preocupen los trajes y no yo?"..... Entonces el chico reaccionó y miro a la chica que estaba tirada justo enfrente de él.... "Señorita Li ¿Se encuentra bien?"  
  
La joven, sonrío a Eriol y un poco sonrojada le dijo "Descuida, estoy bien"  
  
El chico la ayudo a pararse y la tomo de las manos, y ella lo miro a la cara "Gracias" le dijo......en ese momento Eriol sintió algo raro.....ya había visto en otras ocasiones a la hermana de Shaoran y no había pasado desapercibido para él la belleza de la chica, apenas dos años mayor que su amigo y uno que él....pero en ese momento sintió algo extraño...algo en la forma en que la chica lo miro  
  
Tomoyo siempre perceptiva se dio cuenta de la reacción de su novio y experimento en ese instante un sentimiento que no había sentido antes....celos....pero no eran celos como los que hace tiempo sintió cuando pensaba que Eriol y Sakura estaban comprometidos, estos celos eran diferentes....la mirada que su novio dio a la hermana de Shaoran no le gusto para nada  
  
"Ehg...ehg "tosió para que su novio volviera a prestarle atención  
  
"Eh...disculpen...tengo que.. que ir al salón....a terminar los preparativos....con su permiso" Shiefa se apresuro a alejarse de ahí.....desde la primera vez que vio a Eriol algo raro había sentido ella y de nuevo pasaba en ese momento.  
  
Cuando la chica se alejo, Eriol seguía algo confuso por la sensación que acababa de sentir  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" –pregunto Tomoyo algo molesta  
  
"Eh....¿a que te refieres?"  
  
"Olvídalo......mejor recojamos los trajes.....o se hará más tarde"  
  
"Tomoyo" – dijo el chico tomándola de la barbilla "Ese "olvídalo" me sonó como a enojo.....no soy distraído como Sakura ....dime ¿qué fue lo que te molesto?"  
  
"Nada....simplemente que....por un momento te olvidaste de que yo existía" continuo la chica con cara de enojo y evadiendo la mirada de su novio  
  
"Ja,ja,ja....pequeña"  
  
"¿De qué te ríes?....Que yo sepa no he contado algún chiste" continuo con cara más enfadada  
  
"No puedo creerlo señorita Daidouji.....¡estas celosa!"  
  
La chica aún molesta se sonrojo "¿Qué?....estas loco...para nada...yo no estoy celosa"  
  
"Ja,ja,ja....Claro que lo estas.....si vieras tu cara.....ja,ja,ja"  
  
"Pues no es para que te rías"  
  
El chico la abrazo "Tomoyo.....no seas tonta..."  
  
"No soy ninguna tonta"  
  
"Pues si lo eres, eres una pequeña tonta imaginándote cosas que no son"  
  
"Pero...es que tú....tu mirada"  
  
"Mi mirada no es más que para ti....la mujer que amo"  
  
Tomoyo sonri  
  
"Así esta mejor....vamos...¿no tenias prisa por llevarle sus trajes a Sakura?"  
  
"Es verdad.....vamos ya!!!"  
  
"¿Qué habrá sido eso que sentí?" . se preguntaba mentalmente Eriol mientras acompañaba a su novia a la habitación donde su amiga se probaría los trajes  
  
**__**

**_- En los jardines de la Mansión Li, sentados bajo el árbol de cerezo –_**  
  
"Vamos Shaoran....deberías de tranquilizarte"  
  
"Lo sé Yukito, lo sé....pero...mis sentimientos están encontrados, por un lado, estoy feliz de anunciar que Sakura y yo nos casaremos pero...por otro lado, sé que ella al rechazar la propuesta de ese ímbecil de Rye, tendrá que luchar con él y honestamente te lo digo....me da miedo"  
  
"Sakura se ha vuelto muy fuerte"  
  
"Si, pero...." el chico miro con ojos angustiados a su interlocutor "Tu lo viste, viste como...como mato a Touya sin la más mínima muestra de compasión"  
  
"Si...." contesto también mostrando algo de preocupación "Parecía que disfrutaba cada momento....realmente el Rye que conocía y que amaba a Sakura...ya no existe"  
  
"¿El que amaba a Sakura?" Shaoran pregunto un poco molesto, para él no había sido desapercibida la atracción de Rye hacia Sakura, pero de eso a estar enamorado de ella......  
  
"Si....Rye la amaba...nunca se lo dijo.....aunque todos nos dabamos cuenta....pero ella tu sabes como es, nunca lo sospecho"  
  
"¿Ella lo quería mucho verdad?"  
  
"Vamos Shaoran...no vas a dudar de ella a estas alturas"  
  
"No claro que no.....simplemente quiero saber"  
  
"Pues si, lo quería mucho.....para ella Rye llego a ser su mejor amigo..., era su confidente, él todo el tiempo supo de ti, aun sin saber tu nombre"  
  
"¿De mi?"  
  
"Claro...bien lo sabes....Sakura nunca dejo de amarte" siguió diciendo con un poco de dolor en sus palabras  
  
"Tu.....la sigues amando ¿verdad?"  
  
"Shaoran "contesto sonriéndole "el amor es algo que no puedes arrancar de tu corazón de un momento a otro....tu mejor que nadie lo sabe"  
  
"Si....lo se"  
  
"Pero por eso mismo... sé lo que el día de hoy significa para ti y para Sakura...por fin sellaran su compromiso de estar juntos para siempre"  
  
"Si, así es y agradezco infinitamente que estes con nosotros"  
  
"Jamás los dejaría y mucho menos a ella....después de todo es mi amiga y ama"  
  
"Si....es verdad.... Yukito hay otras cosas que me inquietan"  
  
"¿Los consejeros?"  
  
"Si, por una parte están ellos y por otra.....Asahra...tu sabes...es mi amiga y temo las consecuencias que puedan acarrearle esto"  
  
"No te preocupes, seguramente todo saldrá bien"  
  
"Si....eso espero"  
  
"¿Y Sakura?"  
  
"Supongo que con Tomoyo.....hace un rato vi como ella subía con dirección a las recamaras y detrás de ella estaba Eriol.....con una montaña de vestidos"  
  
Yukito sonrió "Seguro eran para Sakura"  
  
"Si.....ya sabes como es Tomoyo"  
  
"Y como Mei Ling no esta....pues solo tiene a Sakura para probarle sus trajes"  
  
"Si" dijo triste Shaoran "Mei y Kouji debería de estar aquí, con nosotros"  
  
"Desgraciadamente no puede ser así, recuerda que huyeron"  
  
"Si y nadie debe de saber que nosotros sabemos donde estén"  
  
"Y mucho menos que estas en contacto con ellos, te podría afectar"  
  
"¡¡¡Como odio las viejas normas del concilio!!!"  
  
"Amigo....espero que siendo jefe del Clan, puedas modificar algunas de esas reglas"  
  
"Seguro Yukito, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro"  
  
En eso se escuchan los pasos de alguien acercándose  
  
"Joven Shaoran"...."Ah..buenos días joven Tsukishiro"  
  
"Muy buenos días señor Wei" contesto cortésmente Yuki  
  
"¿Qué pasa Wei?"  
  
"Su madre me solicito buscarlo, necesita hablar con usted joven"  
  
Shaoran volteo a ver a Yukito y este a su vez solo movió su cabeza como animándolo a ir  
  
"Gracias Wei, iré a verla, nos vemos en un rato Yukito"  
  
"Esta bien, suerte amigo, yo me quedare un rato más aqu  
  
Shaoran y Wei desaparecieron dejando solo al joven Tsukishiro, que decidió convertirse en Yue y seguir en ese lugar, frente al lago artificial de la Mansión y bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezo  
  
"Debo de sentirme feliz,.....ella lo será y es lo que importa" se decía a si mismo  
  
"Sakura" murmuro su nombre mientras a su mente llegaban varias escenas de su vida junto con ella:  
  
_Cuando era pequeña y se daba cuenta como ella con emoción lo miraba, bueno miraba a su identidad falsa y se sonrojaba....  
  
Aquella vez en la que se presento por primera vez frente a ella como Yue, el día del juicio final.....  
  
La ocasión en la que declaro sus sentimientos a Yukito el mismo día en que se había proyectado la película que habían filmado en la preparatoria y como la rechazo diciendo que él no era quien más quería sabiendo ya los sentimientos escondidos dentro de la aún pequeña card captor... . _

_El momento en que le dijo que por fin había encontrado a su ser especial y cuando junto con él lloro al pensar en tener que sacrificar ese sentimiento para capturar a Vacío.....  
  
La emoción de haberle respondido a Shaoran y después la partida de él....cuando tenía 13 años.....su dolor....el dolor de su ama.....  
  
Lo nerviosa que estaba al ingresar a preparatoria y como él la había acompañado a la puerta de la escuela como muestra de apoyo......  
  
Cada año, el mismo día, encerrada en su habitación y abrazando el oso de felpa negro....  
_  
Pero, el guardián sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar una de tantas escenas que había vivido con Sakura....cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella....  
  
****

**---- Flashback-----**  
  
Iba llegando de la preparatoria, estaba en su ultimo semestre y en época de exámenes, estaba exhausta  
  
"Hola Yukito"  
  
"Hola pequeña Sakura ¿cómo estas?"  
  
"¿Pequeña Sakura?....¿cuándo dejaras de llamarme así....ya no soy una niña.....tengo casi 17 años"  
  
"Ahhhh....si ya veo....eres toda una mujer de mundo" dijo en tono burlón  
  
"Basta Yukito!!!!......no te burles.....ya te pareces a mi hermano, creo que no fue tan buena idea vivir juntos" dijo un poco molesta, pero bromeando con él  
  
"Vamos Sakura!!!! No te enojes....es solo una broma.....por cierto.....¿te estas dejando crecer el cabello?...yo pensé que..."  
  
"Eh....creo que es hora de un buen cambio.....además....me lo sugirió Rye y creo que es bueno"  
  
"¿Rye?"  
  
"Si....él me dijo que me vería más bonita con el cabello largo y.....creo que sería bueno probar"  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de algo....le molestaba que Sakura estuviese tan emocionada con su amigo Rye y que le tuviera tanta confianza, él ya le había sugerido anteriormente a Sakura dejarse crecer el cabello, aunque sabia que no se lo cortaba por Shaoran...para que cuando éste regresara la reconociera de inmediato, pero....nunca le hizo caso y.....ahora Rye....se lo decía por primera vez y ella lo tomaba en cuenta ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?  
  
"Yukito??...Yukito!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eh,.....¿si,,,,me decías?"  
  
"¿Estas enfermo?.....nunca te distraes así...."  
  
"No....solo me estaba acordando de algo del trabajo"  
  
"Ah....bueno ....te decía que Rye vendrá hoy a cenar con nosotros, debo hacer algo rico porque si no, no dejara de molestarme diciendo que no se cocinar"  
  
"Esta bien....¿quieres que te ayude con algo?"  
  
"No, no hay problema"  
  
Llego la hora de la cena y Rye estaba con ellos, se notaba a leguas que sentía algo por Sakura y ella....bueno ella se veía que le tenia mucho cariño....lo trataba casi como trataba a Shaoran cuando eran amigos y Yukito se sintió incomodo ante este pensamiento. Finalmente Rye se marcho y Sakura se fue a su habitación, tenia que estudiar para un examen al siguiente día  
  
Un rato después Yukito decidió irse a dormir también, pero al pasar al lado de la recamara de Sakura, la escucho llorar "Sakura ¿estas bien?" dijo detrás de la puerta del cuarto de la chica  
  
"Eh...si...si Yukito estoy bien"  
  
"¿Quieres que platiquemos?"  
  
"Tengo todavía que estudiar mucho.....mejor...mejor platicamos mañana" se notaba que Sakura trataba de fingir su voz ocultando su llanto  
  
"Bien....no te desveles tanto entonces"  
  
"Si...esta bien"  
  
Hacia ya una hora que había escuchado a Sakura llorar y sabia perfectamente que ella seguía haciéndolo....miro el reloj.....ya eran más de las 11 de la noche....y luego miro el calendario........"Vaya"....pensó...."hace 4 años que se fue Shaoran....ya entiendo"  
  
Se sintió impotente y obedeciendo a un sentimiento inconsciente se transformo en Yue y decidió salir de la habitación, ellos vivían en el último piso y recordó que justo arriba de la habitación de la chica había un tragaluz que estaba cerrado....con algo de magia podría observar como estaba su dueña....realmente le preocupaba  
  
Se sentó a un lado del tragaluz que estaba clausurado y se dio cuenta que había un pequeño orificio que daba justo encima de la cama de su ama, entonces la vio, seguía llorando, sintió su corazón oprimirse "¿Qué me pasa?" pensaba, "¿Qué fue lo que sentí hoy?" se preguntaba  
  
Entonces recordó las palabras que hace años escucho de Eriol un día antes de que éste partiera a Inglaterra después de su enfrentamiento con Sakura "Yo esperaba que fueras la persona más especial para Sakura y ....ella para ti"....."pero hubo algunas cosas que no preví como Clow"  
  
Entonces lo comprendió......la amaba.....la amaba como nuca creyó poder amar a alguien...pero ella....sufría por él.....por ese chico chino que Clow no había previsto aparecería en su vida.....Li Shaoran  
  
"Sakura.....sólo eso puede ser....Sakura...mi ama"  
  
Y cada noche, desde ese día, el guardián se sentaba al lado del tragaluz para verla dormir y cuidar de su sueño...haciéndose la promesa de protegerla hasta de cualquier cosa o persona que la lastimara.  
  
**_---- Fin de Flashback-----_**

Un ruido saco de sus pensamientos al guardián, no sin antes sonreír ante esos recuerdos  
  
"¿Yue?"  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?........parece que estas huyendo de alguien"  
  
La chica parecía agitada  
  
"Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo esta realmente loca....quería que me probara un sin fin de atuendos y la verdad es muy cansado"  
  
"¿Y como le hiciste para que te dejará en paz?"  
  
La chica sonrió pícaramente "Bueno....utilice una de mis cartas"  
  
"Vaya...como no lo imagine....pobre Espejo....no cabe duda que es una de las cartas que más te quiere"  
  
"Si, así es"  
  
"Pero ¿Y como vas a saber que ponerte?"  
  
"No te preocupes Yukito, me probé 10 vestidos de los que llevo Tomoyo y hubo uno que desde que lo vi, supe que era el ideal, así que nada más dejo que pase el tiempo, regreso a ocupar mi lugar y como si nada le digo a Tomoyo que ese es el que me gusta"  
  
El guardián miro con un poco de duda a su joven ama "¿Y lo aceptará?...ya sabes como es ella.....querrá que te pongas el que a su parecer se te ve mejor"  
  
"Bien....tengo una solución para eso...simplemente le digo que es mi compromiso y que ese vestido es el que quiero usar....sutilmente claro....seguro no se negara"  
  
"Vaya....si que lo tienes bien planeado"  
  
"Si" contesto la maestra de cartas sentándose al lado de su guardián  
  
La miro.....como no iba a amarla tanto si era lo más hermoso que existía...se veía tan radiante y a la ves temerosa "¿Pasa algo Sakura?"  
  
"Me conoces bien"  
  
"Eres mi ama"  
  
"Y tu amiga"  
  
"Si....así es....dime ¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"¿Crees que hago lo correcto Yue?"  
  
"¿A que te refieres Sakura?"  
  
"A mi compromiso con Shaoran" dijo la chica mirando el lago, con sus ojos clavados en él, pensativa  
  
Yue quedo sorprendido....sabia perfectamente que Sakura amaba a Shaoran por encima de todo....no entendía a que se debía la duda de la joven "Sakura...no entiendo porque dudas de ello.....ustedes se aman, son el uno para el otro, no veo donde esta lo incorrecto"  
  
La chica suspiro...."Siento....siento que soy un poco egoísta....si aceptara la propuesta de Rye.....todo el sufrimiento se acabaría"  
  
"....¿Todo el sufrimiento, de quien?.........no Sakura...el sufrimiento no acabaría....sería peor.....tu sufrirías por él y él por ti y ....todos los demás por verlos as  
  
Entonces sonrío "Tienes razón,.....soy una tonta"  
  
"No Sakura....es natural en ti preocuparte por los demás....pero ahora debes preocuparte por ser feliz tu....por hacer eso que tanto has deseado......debes luchar y hacer todo por la persona que amas....disfrútalo.....disfruta pues ese amor que sientes es correspondido....no lo tires a la basura....no sería justo....habemos....habemos personas que sacrificamos lo que sentimos por verte feliz....y no seria justo que no valoraras ese sacrificio"  
  
"Oh...Yue" la chica se sintió mal por las palabras del guardián de la luna, como era posible que se le hubieran olvidado por completo los sentimientos de su guardián  
  
"No te sientas mal Sakura...lo que te dije no fue con esa intención, simplemente quiero que seas feliz....por favor prométemelo"  
  
La chica asintió "Te lo prometo Yue"  
  
"Bien....creo que es hora de que regreses con Tomoyo....ya faltan solo dos horas para que inicie la ceremonia"  
  
"Ohhhh....es verdad....nos vemos al rato"  
  
"Si....con cuidado"  
  
"Siiii"  
  
Y así, corriendo como cuando era una niña, vio como esa joven, que en un principio se le hizo molesta al saberla su dueña, que poco a poco se hizo su amiga y que con el tiempo llego a amar, se dirigía a probarse ese traje que usaría en el momento más importante de su vida, el momento que finalmente la ponía en los brazos del ser que amaba y que no era él, como hubiese deseado con todo su corazón  
  
"Suerte mi amada Sakura....siempre....siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y protegerte.....Sakura mi ama....eso es lo que serás por siempre"  
  
**__**

**_--- En la oficina del jefe del Clan Li -----_**  
  
"Entonces....¿.tendrá que enfrentarlos?" preguntaba un angustiado Shaoran  
  
"Si hijo.....las normas del concilio son claras al respecto....la elegida para ser tu prometida debe pelear con los 7 consejeros y ganar....para mostrar que es digna de estar a tu lado"  
  
"Pero Madre.....no estoy seguro de poder verla pelear sin intervenir.....la sola idea de que la lastimen me angustia"  
  
"Lo se hijo....pero así es como debe ser...y ella tendrá que hacerlo........en caso contrario los consejeros no aprobaran su compromiso"  
  
"¿Y por qué hasta ahora es que me entero de esto?"  
  
"Por que si lo sabias antes podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa para evitarlo, los siento hijo....eras el único que no estaba al tanto"  
  
"¿El único?"  
  
"Así es.....Sakura ya lo sabia...."  
  
"Pero ...¿cuándo?"  
  
"A penas llegaron, hable con ella.....estuvo de acuerdo en no decirte nada"  
  
"¿Cómo es posible?" dijo un poco indignado el joven "No me dijo nada"  
  
"Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que no supieras nada....te conoce tan bien como yo....y si me permites decirlo hijo....me impresiona la decisión que tiene.....de verdad elegiste bien....en cuanto supo de esta norma ni siquiera se inmuto y como respuesta me dijo que si era necesario de esa forma demostrar cuanto quería estar a tu lado, sin duda alguna lo haría"  
  
Shaoran se sintió muy emocionado al escuchar que su madre hablaba con admiración de la que mujer que iba a ser su esposa y especialmente al saber la reacción de Sakura ante esta prueba, una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios  
  
"Descuida hijo, verás que le ira bien...."  
  
"Si madre, lo se"  
  
"Bien, es hora de que te vayas preparando falta muy poco para iniciar la ceremonia"  
  
"Si madre, con su permiso"  
  
Viendo salir a su hijo de la habitación, Ieran Li susurro casi para sus adentros "No cabe duda que serán una pareja además de hermosa muy poderosa"  
  
**__**

**_--- En la habitación destinada a Sakura ----_**  
  
La joven maestra de cartas utilizo la carta tiempo para poder ocupar de nuevo su lugar y hacer que Espejo regresara a su forma habitual  
  
"Ay Sakura.....que bueno que nos dio tiempo de probarte todos los vestidos....si me permites decirlo el que mejor se te ve es el de color verde agua, el que tiene hilos de plata"  
  
"Ah "suspiro Sakura...era una suerte que el traje que a ella le había gustado era el mismo que Tomoyo mencionaba "Si amiga....creo que es el mejor...también a mi fue el que más me gusto"  
  
"Entonces no hay que perder tiempo!!!!.....debo peinarte, maquillarte...."  
  
"Tomoyo....."  
  
"..... y después yo peinarme y maquillarme...."  
  
"...Tomoyo...."  
  
"....... ir con Eriol y Shaoran y ver que sus trajes estén bien"  
  
"...Tomoyo...."  
  
"Ah y ....me falta ver a Yue y a Kerberos"""  
  
"TOMOYOOOOO!!!!!" Grito desesperada Sakura  
  
"Eh.....qué pasa Sakurita" dijo con una sonrisa, tal parecía que ni cuenta se había dado de la desesperación de su amiga  
  
Sakura casi cayo de la impresión al ver la actitud de su amiga, cuando se repuso "Amiga, todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer....que te parece si yo me cambio y me peino y me maquillo mientras tu revisas todo lo demás"  
  
"Pero...yo quería...." dijo un poco triste la chica  
  
"....después puedes venir a supervisar mi arreglo y a darle el último toque ¿te parece?"  
  
Esto animo a la chica "Esta bien....creo que tienes razón....iré a hacer todos mis pendientes....regreso como en una hora"  
  
"¿Será suficiente?"  
  
"Por supuesto....recuerda que soy Tomoyo Daidouji" dijo guiñándole un ojo..."Además debo grabar todo....se lo prometí a Mei Ling....que lastima que no pueda estar aqu  
  
"Si....yo también la extraño...pero bueno...no podemos hacer nada al respecto...."  
  
"Si" dijo un poco triste Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!...ve hacer lo que falta o se hará más tarde!!!"  
  
"Oh si, tienes razón, regreso en un rato"  
  
"Esta bien amiga"  
  
Cuando por fin Sakura se encontró sola en la habitación, miro su anillo de compromiso y sonrió, se miro al espejo "Hoy....por fin estaré comprometida con Shaoran" recordó que tenia que enfrentarse a los consejeros y lejos de sentir miedo sintió una gran confianza "Luchare por estar al lado de él....nadie me hará desistir de ello"  
  
"Me alegra que pienses así.....estoy orgullosa de ti Sakura"  
  
"Eh...." la chica volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, la imagen que vio la dejo sin aliento "¿Mamá?."  
  
_****_

_**---- En la habitación de Shaoran ----**_  
  
"Tomoyo....¿no deberías estar con Sakura?"  
  
"Descuida, ella esta casi lista....ahora es importante que tu te veas bien....y solo yo puedo ser la indicada para hacerlo"  
  
Eriol acompañaba en esta ocasión a su novia y ante la mirada de Shaoran que suplicaba su ayuda solo se encogió de hombros y sonrío disfrutando ante el sufrimiento de su amigo  
  
"Eriol.....tu también...pruébate esos trajes para ver cual se te ve mejor"  
  
"Eh...yo...pero"  
  
"Pero nada...no voy a dejar que mi novio asista a un evento tan importante con un traje cualquiera, anda ve mientras veo como le queda este a Shaoran"  
  
"Esta bien" dijo con resignación  
  
Ahora Shaoran era el que se divertía a costas de la situación por la que pasaba Eriol "vaya que lo tienes bien dominado Tomoyo"  
  
"Ji,ji,ji......si verdad"  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿has hablado con Sakura?"  
  
"Shaoran, he hablado mucho con ella"  
  
"Bueno si, pero, me refiero a lo de hoy"  
  
"Claro que si!!!.....esta muy emocionada pero debes de quitar esa cara de preocupación"  
  
"No entiendo"  
  
"Sakura derrotará a los consejeros descuida Shaoran" dijo Eriol que iba saliendo del vestidor  
  
"Ahh...te ves muy bien Eriol, no cabe duda de que tengo un excelente gusto para vestirte" comento Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos  
  
¬¬ "Tomoyo...hablas de mi como si no supiera como vestirme...en fin.....bueno Shaoran como te decía, Sakura no tendrá ningún problema en su prueba amigo"  
  
"Entonces...¿ustedes también lo sabían?"  
  
"Si, ella nos lo comento"  
  
Shaoran puso cara de enfado "Es injusto, ella se los dijo a ustedes y no a mi"  
  
"Porque te conoce y sabe que pondrías el grito en el cielo" continuo Tomoyo con voz conciliadora  
  
"Claro que lo haría!!!!...no estoy seguro de poder verla combatir sin intervenir"  
  
"Pues tienes que hacerlo, si no, no podrá ser tu esposa"  
  
El chico se sonrojo un poco "Es que.....me siento un poco raro, pensar que ella tiene que luchar para que vean que es digna de ser mi esposa cuando en realidad, soy yo el que debería de hacerlo, ella es tan importante, es la poseedora de la Magia Combinada"  
  
"Por eso precisamente no te preocupes, ya verás, Sakura sin duda derrotara a los 7"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Oh no!!!"  
  
Ante el grito de la joven de cabello negro, los dos hechiceros voltearon intempestivamente  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?"  
  
"¿Sentiste algo raro?...que sucede?"  
  
"Es que ya solo falta una hora para que todo comience, debo de ir con Sakura...nos vemos al rato chicos"  
  
Los dos tenían una gotita resbalando por su nuca  
  
"A veces puede ser....." decía Shaoran  
  
"...tan impulsiva" concluyo la frase Eriol  
  
Ambos asintieron  
  
**__**

**_---- De regreso a la habitación de Sakura ----_**  
  
"¿De verdad eres tu?"  
  
"Si, hija....soy yo" dijo sonriente Nadeshiko  
  
"Mamá!!!.." Sakura se acerco emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, quería abrazarla, darle un sin fin de besos, pero era imposible pues su madre, solo era un fantasma  
  
"Lo siento querida, soy un fantasma y no puedes tocarme, pero descuida, yo también siento lo mismo"  
  
"Mamá.....¿cómo es posible?"  
  
"Hija, siempre he estado pendiente de ti y de tu hermano, lo que pasa es que tus poderes para ver espíritus apenas se han desarrollado mientras que los de tu hermano han estado presentes en él desde pequeño"  
  
"Ya veo......Mamá.....no sabes lo feliz que me haces al verte"  
  
"Y no sabes lo feliz que me siento al poder hablar por fin contigo, hubiese querido hacerlo antes, pero....me pareció que el mejor momento era este, justo antes de comprometerte con el hombre que amas hija"....."He venido para darte mis bendiciones y decirte que no habrías podido escoger mejor hombre que él, siempre te apoyare y estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites"  
  
"Entonces...¿te podré ver de nuevo?"  
  
"Siempre que me necesites, como ahora"  
  
"¿Sabes lo de la prueba verdad?" pregunto un tanto angustiada  
  
"Si hija, pero, no debes preocuparte, tú mejor que nadie sabe que puedes con ello y sobre todo, sabes que vale la pena ¿no es así?"  
  
"Si mamá, vale la pena porque es luchar por estar al lado de la persona que amo" respondió con decisión la chica  
  
"Y por eso te digo que no hay que temer, como bien dices "pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" dijo guiñando un ojo  
  
"Gracias Mamá, muchas gracias" respondió Sakura sonriendo ampliamente y más feliz que nunca  
  
"Bueno, es hora de despedirme, ya casi es hora, te deseo mucha suerte hija y bueno...pronto los veré.....hasta luego mi querida Sakura" y el fantasma de Nadeshiko Kinomoto se evaporo  
  
Sakura se quedo pensando en lo último que dijo su mamá "¿Nos vera pronto?"...."Bueno, supongo que se refería a mi hermano también"  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par  
  
"SAKURAAAA!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" la joven maestra de cartas cayo al suelo del susto que le dio la entrada tan sorpresiva  
  
"¡¡¡¡Ya no hay tiempo!!!"....."Pero que descuidada...mira...falta poco menos de una hora"  
  
"Tranquila Tomoyo, tranquila"  
  
"Nada de eso, ven aquí y déjame terminar de arreglarte"  
  
La joven de ojos verdes sonrió "Nunca cambiaras Tomoyo"  
  
"Claro que no, porque eres mi mejor amiga y estaré contigo siempre" contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa

_**---- Un hora más tarde, en el salón principal de la Mansión Li ----**_  
  
El salón estaba adornado hermosamente, cientos de velas colocadas en candelabros plateados iluminaban el lugar, en la parte central del piso del salón se encontraba el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en color plata y negro.  
  
Las mesas estaban adornadas con mantelería bordada en tonos azulados y verdes y uno que otro hilo plateado. Enfrente del símbolo del Ying y el Yang había una mesa con 7 lugares destinados para los consejeros y había una especie de estrado con dos asientos detrás de esa mesa.  
  
Todos los invitados pertenecían a los más destacados clanes de magia de Oriente. En una mesa al lado derecho frente a la mesa de los 7 estaban Ieran Li y las hermanas de Shaoran, acompañadas por Wei que era considerado parte de la familia, del lado a la izquierda estaba una mesa ocupada por Fujitaka Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Kero, Nakuru, Spy y Touya, que se había enterado en el ultimo momento que ese día su hermanita se comprometería con Shaoran.  
  
"Hijo por favor, quita esa cara"  
  
"¿Cómo me pides eso?.....te parece poco que me hayan traído a este lugar diciéndome que era el cumpleaños del mocoso, cuando en realidad es la ceremonia de compromiso de MI HERMANA con él"  
  
"Touya, de verdad es el cumpleaños de Shaoran" intercedió Nakuru  
  
"Si....pero...pero....SE COMPROMETERA CON MI HERMANA!!!!!"  
  
"Eso es lo que ella quiere, y debes respetarlo"  
  
"Ay!!, ya cállate Yuki!!!" respondió enojado, iba a continuar con su cantaleta de frases en contra de Shaoran, pero un anuncio lo hizo callar, el momento de que empezará la ceremonia había llegado.  
  
La luz de las velas se hizo más tenue, obviamente debido a magia, los 7 hacían arribo al salón y todos se quedaron impresionados al verlos, eran 6 hombres y una mujer, se suponía que debían de ser de edad avanzada, sin embargo no aparentaban tener más de 40 años.  
  
"Se ven tan jóvenes"  
  
"Esas son las bondades de la magia mi querida Tomoyo, sin embargo, tienen más de 100 años todos, la más vieja es ella Saori Nadi, la más fuerte de los 7 y la más sabia" contesto Eriol  
  
"¡¿En serio?!...pero si ella se ve más joven aún" dijo asombrada Tomoyo  
  
"Si, es verdad......lo siento mi querida Tomoyo, pero dentro de unos años tu te veras viejita mientras yo, seguiré viéndome tal cual estoy ahora, pensaran que eres mi madre, ja,ja,ja" decía burlonamente la reencarnación de Clow  
  
Este comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Tomoyo y lo miro feo "Que g-r-a-c- i-o-s-o"  
  
Entonces la abrazo "Vaya no aguantas ni una pequeña bromita"  
  
"Ustedes dos ya cállense, ya va empezar la ceremonia" dijo Kero enojado  
  
Y no estaba equivocado, acababan de presentarse los siete cuando la mujer que estaba con ellos se levanto y se puso frente a la mesa justo al centro del símbolo del Ying y el Yang, cuando ella se levanto todos hicieron reverencia pues estaban frente a la mujer con mayor jerarquía mágica en el mundo oriental.  
  
Saori Nadi líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y consejera del Clan Li, tenia una presencia imponente, era blanca y con el cabello negro azulado con dos mechones blancos a los lados, sus ojos eran de color negro, muy raros realmente y con una mirada profunda que dejaba ver el sin fin de conocimientos que se encontraban dentro de la mente de su dueña, vestía un traje típico chino en color negro que tenia bordado un dragón chino en la parte de la espalda. Con un además hizo la seña para que todos tomaran sus lugares.  
  
"El momento ha llegado" su voz sonaba firme y a la vez tranquila  
  
"Estamos aquí para presenciar y hacer legal la posesión de la Jefatura del Clan Li, el más grande de los Clanes de magia existentes de Oriente, hoy veremos como después de casi 18 años el lugar que dejo Hien Li y que fue guardado a conciencia y con devoción por Ieran Li su esposa, vuelve a ser ocupado por el hombre primogénito del Clan, tal cual ha sido la costumbre durante miles de años, hoy sin duda seremos parte del inicio de una nueva era mágica"  
  
Todos los presentes sintieron enchinar su cuerpo, las palabras de aquella mujer los habían hecho concientes de la importancia del evento al que estaban asistiendo, incluso el mismo Touya tuvo que admitir, muy para sus adentros, que estaba presenciando algo sin trascendental y en su interior estaba orgulloso de que su "mounstruo" formara parte de ello, aunque claro, nunca lo reconocería ante nadie.  
  
Se sintió una ráfaga de viento entrar por el salón y la voz de Saori Nadi, resonó más fuerte e imponente en el salón  
  
"¿Quién se presenta ante la comunidad mágica de Oriente?, ¿Quién se presenta aquí frente a los 7 para reclamar la Jefatura del Clan Li?"  
  
"Yo, Shaoran Li, quien por derecho de sangre soy el legitimo Jefe del Clan" la voz de Shaoran sonó igual de fuerte y mucho más imponente que la de su interlocutora, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y ante la sorpresa de todos, él estaba ya frente Saori, nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada, hasta que hablo  
  
"Pero....¿de donde salió el mocoso?"  
  
"Touya, lo que pasa es que él hizo un hechizo de tele transportación, cuando se asume la jefatura del Clan, el Jefe debe mostrar en todo momento el por qué es el elegido y que tan poderoso es, así que no te extrañe amigo, que presenciemos una serie de eventos un tanto fuera de lo racional por parte de Shaoran"  
  
"Ya, ya Yuki, ya entendí, y eso de presenciar eventos fuera de lo racional ni me preocupa, estoy acostumbrado"  
  
La ceremonia continuaba, la luz de las velas se apago por completo y solo quedo iluminado el centro del salón, donde se podían apreciar las figuras de Shaoran y Saori únicamente.  
  
La mujer miraba a Shaoran directamente a los ojos "Hoy cumples 19 años Shaoran Li, has superado todas las pruebas impuestas por el Clan para tomar su jefatura, todas, excepto una, el jefe del Clan tiene como obligación asegurar su descendencia, por lo tanto es una regla que al asumir la jefatura debes tener a tu lado a una mujer digna de ti y que sea capaz de soportar el peso del Clan a tu lado, el día de hoy Shaoran Li, debes de comprometerte con la mujer que por convicción propia tendrá que demostrar que es lo suficientemente poderosa y fuerte como para ser tu esposa, en caso contrario, los consejeros designaremos a la mujer que mejor nos parezca"  
  
Un silencio casi asfixiante se apodero del lugar  
  
"Shaoran Li...¿existe esa mujer?, ¿has elegido ya a la que deseas por esposa?"  
  
"Si, la he elegido y esta aqu" dijo firmemente el joven chino sin bajar la mirada  
  
"Pues bien, que se haga presente"  
  
En ese instante, la entrada del salón se ilumino y apareció la imagen de una bella chica de ojos verdes, tenía el cabello amarrado en lo alto de su cabeza con un adorno lleno de pequeñas flores de cerezo en color plateado, vestía un traje típico chino en color verde agua y el oggi que lo amarraba estaba bordado con hilos de plata, todos, incluso sus amigos la vieron asombrados, se veía realmente impactante.  
  
Sakura caminó hacia el centro del salón, estaba muy nerviosa pero supo ocultarlo bastante bien, su cara reflejaba mucha decisión, lo cual la hacia verse mucho más imponente todavía, Shaoran estaba maravillado al ver a su novia, siempre y cada momento a su lado pensaba que era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, pero....en ese momento la vio casi como quien ve a su dios, y es que la adoraba en verdad.  
  
Finalmente Sakura llego al frente de Saori y a un lado de Shaoran quien le tendió su mano como señal de que ella era la elegida de su corazón.  
  
"¿Quién eres y por qué razón te presentas ante nosotros los Consejeros del Concilio de Oriente y ante toda la comunidad mágica de esta región?"  
  
"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, anteriormente llamadas bajo el nombre de su antiguo dueño el mago Clow, soy la representante de la Magia Combinada y estoy aquí porque deseo ser la esposa de Shaoran Li, el futuro Jefe del Clan Li" respondió firmemente la joven  
  
"Es la chica que capturo las cartas Clow" se escucho decir  
  
"Es ella quien esta involucrada directamente en la profecía de la destrucción de la Magia Combinada" dijo otra voz quedamente  
  
"Es hermosa"  
  
"Debe de poseer un poder mágico impresionante"  
  
Y así como estos, varios comentarios se pudieron apreciar quedamente entre los murmullos de los invitados presentes en el salón. Saori volvió su mirada a las personas que murmuraban y éstas callaron  
  
Miro nuevamente a la chica japonesa "¿Estas segura de ser capaz de soportar el peso de ser la esposa del Jefe del Clan Li, Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Si, lo estoy" volvió a responder con la misma entereza con la que había hablado anteriormente  
  
"Vaya esta si que es otra Sakura" decía un muy complacido Eriol  
  
"Si...¡¡¡que emoción!!!"  
  
El joven mago volteo a mirar a su novia y ante lo que vio, una gota se resbalo por su nuca "¿Tomoyo....has estado filmando todo?"  
  
"Por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar este maravilloso momento de Sakura y Shaoran sin grabarlo"  
  
"Pequeña, pequeña....." murmuro Eriol sonriente  
  
Volviendo a la ceremonia  
  
Shaoran se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su novia, ¿quién lo diría?, la niña temerosa que conoció, la que se asustaba pensando en fantasmas y cuentos de terror, de la que se enamoro desde niño, estaba ahí, parada a su lado, imponiéndose desafiante y firme ante los 7 afirmando que quería ser su esposa, ¡¡¡no podía existir alguien más afortunado que él!!!  
  
"Shaoran Li, vuelvo a preguntarte ..¿es ella la mujer que has escogido para ser tu esposa?"  
  
"Si, es ella"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, ¿es este el hombre del cual deseas ser su esposa?"  
  
"Si, es él"  
  
"De acuerdo" consintió la mujer  
  
En ese momento se prendieron las velas del salón tenuemente  
  
Saori Nadi se separo un poco de los jóvenes sin dejar de verlos a ambos, dejándolos al centro y tomados de la mano.  
  
"Shaoran Li, tu has superado infinidad de pruebas para ser el Jefe de tu Clan, y has demostrado que eres digno de serlo.....Sakura Kinomoto, es necesario que como él, tu demuestres que eres digna de ser su compañera... por lo tanto tienes que pasar una prueba para que todos los presentes vean que eres la mujer idónea para ser compañera del Jefe del Clan Li....¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?"  
  
"Si, lo estoy" contesto la joven, apretando con fuerza la mano de su novio  
  
"Pues así sea"  
  
Todos miraban expectantes a lo que iba a suceder  
  
"Shaoran Li, es una regla que no intervengas en la prueba de Sakura Kinomoto, en caso contrario no será aprobado su compromiso ¿estas de acuerdo?"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo" contesto Shaoran un tanto temeroso en su interior, pero confiaba en Sakura  
  
"Entonces, ve y siéntate en ese lugar, donde aguardaras a tu prometida, si es que supera la prueba" dijo señalando uno de los dos asientos que se encontraban detrás de la mesa de los 7, en un lugar un poco más alto  
  
El joven chino sonrió y asombro a todos con su repuesta, que nadie esperaba "No esperare mucho"  
  
Volteo a mirar a Sakura "Te Amo Sakura Kinomoto" le dijo y ella le contesto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que decía "Te Amo, Shaoran Li"  
  
Shaoran tomo su lugar, ya sabia de que se trataba la prueba, pero había algunos invitados que lo ignoraban, por lo cual Saori Nadi comenzó a explicar de que se trataba.  
  
Sakura estaba sola en medio del circulo del Ying y Yang que estaba en el centro del salón, sentía todas las miradas fijas en ella "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" se repetía mentalmente  
  
"La prueba que habrás de superar Sakura Kinomoto es la siguiente, deberás enfrentarte a los 7 Consejeros del Concilio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un poder mágico predominante y tendrás que vencernos, pero....solo esta permitido que uses un poder tuyo a la vez para enfrentar a cada uno de nosotros, es decir, en total se usaran 7 conjuros por nuestra parte y 7 por tu parte, cada conjuro lo puedes usar las veces que quieras siempre y cuando sea contra el mismo Consejero, en caso de que uses un conjuro diferente al que elegiste por primera vez contra cada uno de nosotros, la prueba se dará por terminada e....incumplida.....entonces ¿aceptas?"  
  
"Acepto"  
  
Todos estaban enmudecidos, para nadie era secreto que los 7 eran elegidos precisamente por ser los magos más poderosos de los Clanes de Oriente, y que su líder, en este caso Saori, superaba a los otros 6.  
  
Se levanto una barrera mágica alrededor del centro del salón, con el fin de evitar que los invitados sufrieran algún accidente a causa de los conjuros mágicos que se presentarían en el lugar.  
  
Shaoran estaba nervioso, sabia que Sakura tenia que luchar, pero los detalles no los conocía a ciencia cierta, ya que estos cambiaban de acuerdo a los mismos consejeros, cada prueba para una prometida del Clan era diferente, pero sabia que sin duda alguna, que la prueba de Sakura era la más difícil que se hubiera impuesto en la historia del Clan Li.  
  
"Demos principio a la prueba" dijo Saori, tomando su lugar al centro de la mesa y dando pie a que el Consejero que se encontraba en la primer silla del lado izquierdo frente a Sakura se levantara  
  
Era un hombre alto y rapado, de apariencia joven y a la vez misteriosa, se paro frente a Sakura e hizo una reverencia a lo que la chica ojiverde respondió de la misma forma, su nombre era Yun Sitari, Maestro en el arte de la adivinación  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto.....mi poder es la adivinación y lo que usted debe hacer para superarme es precisamente adivinar"  
  
"...Adivinar que maestro me hará la prueba que sigue ¿no es así?"  
  
Un sonido de admiración se hizo presente en los asistentes, Sakura había terminado la frase del Maestro Sitari antes que él y éste estaba también asombrado por lo sucedido "Vaya es capaz de prever..posee Magia Videncial por lo que veo.....entonces"  
  
"Puede venir ya el Maestro Yamil Futto" contesto sonriente y satisfecha  
  
Sitari sonrió y dio su mano a la joven "Muy bien señorita, ha superado la primer parte de la prueba"  
  
El maestro Futto estaba sentado en la primer silla del lado derecho frente a Sakura, era un hombre más joven que los demás, extremadamente guapo, era Maestro en el arte de la ilusión, se paro frente a Sakura, le sacaba más de dos cabezas de altura.  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, ya sabe usted mi nombre, y supongo debe saber que mi especialidad es la Magia Ilusoria"  
  
"Así es"  
  
"Perfecto" dijo el mago tomando una de las manos de Sakura y besándola, lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica  
  
Shaoran estaba bastante molesto, no es un secreto lo celoso que es y estuvo a punto de ir hacia la barrera si no es porque su madre se acerca él y lo tranquiliza diciéndole que era parte de la prueba, quien sabe que hubiese hecho.  
  
El salón se oscureció, a través de la barrera se comenzó a formar una densa neblina y nadie pudo observar lo que pasaba, Shaoran se desespero, mientras tanto dentro de la barrera estaba Sakura con Futto, quien hacia gala de sus artes ilusorias para probar a la chica.  
  
Ante la joven aparecieron momentos de su vida, niñez, adolescencia y actualmente, se veía con sus amigos y con él, con Shaoran, pero.... apareció una imagen que le hizo recordar un momento no grato para ella, la ocasión en la que vio a Asahra besar a su novio, pero la imagen era un poco diferente pues Shaoran estaba devolviéndole el beso e inclusive la abrazaba y acariciaba apasionadamente, Sakura sintió un gran dolor al verlo y unas lágrimas salieron por sus mejillas  
  
"Shaoran...no"  
  
La voz de Futto se escucho en su mente "Él no te ama, lo ves, él solo te utiliza y te engaña"  
  
"No....no puede ser" decía la chica  
  
"Si, él la ama a ella, siempre la ha amado, escúchalo"  
  
Entonces Sakura escucho la voz de Shaoran diciéndole a Asahra que la amaba  
  
"No, no es cierto" gemía la chica  
  
"Si, lo es, él es para ella, él no es para ti"  
  
La chica reaccionó y recordó lo que estaba pasando realmente en ese momento "El maestro de la ilusión...¿cómo no lo pensé antes" se dijo mentalmente  
  
Sin usar el conjuro habitual Sakura ya tenia en sus manos el báculo de la estrella, pues desde que éste se fusionaba con la Estrella del Atardecer solo era necesario que ella pensara en Li para que apareciera.....y entonces convoco a una de sus cartas "Espejo!!!"  
  
Las imágenes desaparecieron, la neblina se disperso y ante todos estaban nuevamente Sakura y Futto quien se acerco a la chica para felicitarla y hacer del conocimiento de los asistentes de lo que había pasado.  
  
"¿Por qué uso esa carta señorita Kinomoto"  
  
"Por qué el Espejo refleja la realidad y era lógico que no se reflejará lo que no existe, porque nunca estuvo realmente ah  
  
"Muy buen razonamiento señorita Kinomoto, ha superado la segunda parte de la prueba"  
  
Ahora se presento frente a Sakura un hombre con largo cabello azul sujetado en una trenza que casi llegaba al suelo, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos violetas, era casi del tamaño de Shaoran pero mucho más espigado  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Muu Shain, y soy Maestro en el Arte de la Levitación"  
  
"Mucho gusto....cuando usted quiera Maestro Shain"  
  
La prueba consistirá en hacer levitar el objeto más grande o la mayor cantidad de objetos que sea posible, si no le molesta y espero no parecer descortés comenzare yo"  
  
"Adelante maestro"  
  
Shain hizo levitar a todos los asistentes a la ceremonia, incluyendo sus mesas y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Después de un minuto volvió todo a su lugar  
  
"Será imposible que supere eso" se escuchaban comentarios  
  
"Si....Shain ha levitado todo lo que esta en el salón y por un buen tiempo"  
  
Sakura, decidió convocar a otra de sus cartas "Flote!!!"  
  
Se sintió un leve temblor, pero nadie veía nada, no se apreciaba ninguna objeto flotando, hasta que alguien grito  
  
"Miren!!!, miren por la ventana, la mansión entera esta flotando"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Es increíble" se escuchaba decir a las personas  
  
Después de un minuto, se sintió como la mansión volvía estar sobre latiera  
  
El maestro Shain con clara expresión de admiración hacia la joven le dijo "Felicidades señorita Kinomoto y debo decirle que ha superado la tercer parte de la prueba"  
  
Toco el turno a un hombre que tenia una especie de turbante en la cabeza, sin duda Hindú, (recordemos que India también esta en Oriente) e hizo una reverencia frente a la maestra de cartas.  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Araf Yahed, soy maestro en el arte del Encantamiento"  
  
"Mucho gusto maestro Yahed......eh" La chica no pudo terminar pues en menos de lo que se daba cuenta se encontraba paralizada, sin poder mover ni siquiera dedo alguno, después sintió como una fuerza invisible la llevaba a hacer movimientos fuera de control  
  
Shaoran se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios, especialmente cuando vio que Sakura no podía controlarse  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, lo que tiene que hacer, es romper el encantamiento, eso es todo"  
  
Sakura estaba pesando en la carta que podía ser de ayuda, pensó y pensó, hasta que supuso que esa carta era la adecuada y la convoco "Tiempo!!!"  
  
Y la joven se pudo mover  
  
"Pero...¿cómo?" pregunto el maestro Yahed  
  
"Esta carta tiene la capacidad de paralizar el tiempo y durante ese lapso, la única que se puede mover soy yo, además de otros seres mágicos, pues así como paraliza las acciones, tiene el poder de paralizar cualquier conjuro, por eso mismo el encantamiento se anulo"  
  
"Es usted impresionante, bien, ha superado la cuarta parte de la prueba"  
  
Ya solo faltaban tres pruebas, tres pruebas más....la verdad es que no habían estado tan difíciles las anteriores, Sakura había imaginado cosas peores.  
  
Entonces se levantaron los dos consejeros que se encontraban a los costados de Saori, ambos traían unas túnicas que hacían imposible ver su rostro, al quitárselas se pudo ver perfectamente que eran idénticos, tal y como dos gotas de agua.  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, somos los hermanos Lang, maestros en el arte de la pelea marcial y arte del manejo de armas"  
  
"Va a pelear con los dos" afirmo una angustiada Nakuru  
  
"Eso es trampa!!!, MALDITOS APROVECHADOS!!!, por que no se ponen con alguien de su tamaño" vociferaba Touya  
  
"Es lo que están haciendo, saben que uno solo no tiene que hacer contra Sakura, lo que harán es combinar esfuerzos para derrotarla" dijo Eriol  
  
"Sakura" dijo Tomoyo  
  
Shaoran ahora si que estaba angustiado "Esto es peor de lo que temí, cuando me enfrente a ellos en mi entrenamiento, pude vencerlos por separado, pero...juntos....es casi imposible..."  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, como somos dos, usted puede convocar a dos de sus cartas, por favor hágalo para dar inicio a la prueba"  
  
"Prefiero que uno de ustedes comience a atacar" contesto la chica confiada  
  
Los presentes no daban crédito a las palabras de la chica  
  
"¿Cómo se atreve?" decía una mujer ya vieja  
  
"Ni idea tiene de lo que esta diciendo, ellos son los más fuertes después de la maestra Saori Nadi" continuaba otro señor de edad avanzada  
  
"Bien señorita Kinomoto, si así lo prefiere, comenzare yo" dijo el maestro Dai Lang, quien dominaba el arte del manejo de armas y de repente tenia un sable en la mano  
  
"Espada!!!!" Sakura convoco a su carta y comenzó a luchar con su contrincante, era increíble la diferencia que se veía, ella era muy pequeña al lado de su oponente, se veía tan frágil, pero solo en apariencia, porque estaba dando una buena batalla  
  
Se separaron un tanto agotados y entonces Sakura volteo a ver al otro oponente  
  
Kai Lang, decidió que era momento de actuar  
  
"Pelea!!!" fue la carta que convoco Sakura y con ella se enfrento a su otro oponente  
  
En pelea de uno a uno era evidente la supremacía de la chica, cosa que a todos dejo boquiabiertos, pero....sabían que el verdadero poder de los Lang era cuando estaban unidos y así decidieron hacerlo  
  
Los dos comenzaron a luchar contra Sakura, quien tuvo que usar ambas de sus cartas al mismo tiempo, por un lado con patadas, saltos y golpes llenos de agilidad y a la vez blandía su espada con movimientos armónicos, dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que la joven japonesa despojara de su sable a uno de sus opositores y al mismo tiempo con un golpe cruzado hizo perder el equilibrio al otro, dejándolo en el suelo.  
  
Los invitados no podían más que aplaudir ante lo que acababan de presenciar, nunca nadie antes había vencido a los hermanos Lang trabajando en conjunto (excepto Shaoran) y acababan de presenciar este hecho, era algo que se recordaría por mucho tiempo.  
  
Ambos maestros se pararon frente a Sakura e hincándose frente a ella dijeron al mismo tiempo "Ha sido un honor luchar con usted señorita Kinomoto, es para nosotros un placer decirle que solo le falta una parte para superar la prueba"  
  
Y esa parte iba a ser la más difícil, pues se enfrentaría a Saori Nadi, la más fuerte de los 7, la líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.  
  
La expectación crecía a más no poder, todos pensaban que sería una lucha por demás impresionante, pero lo que no sabían es que en ocasiones, las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes son las que tienen mayor peso en nuestra vida  
  
Saori Nadi se paro frente a Sakura  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, ha pasado todas las pruebas que se le han impuesto pero falta la mía..¿esta preparada?"  
  
"Si, si maestra Nadi"  
  
"Temo que decepcionaré a unos cuantos que desearían ver como nos destrozamos en una batalla épica de la cual se hablaría por generaciones, yo lo único que quiero y que es la ultima parte de la prueba, es que me responda una pregunta"  
  
"Una pregunta?"  
  
La mujer asintió y Sakura hizo lo mismo como muestra de que aceptaba lo que viniera  
  
"¿Cuánto ama usted al joven Li?"  
  
Sakura y todos, incluyendo a Shaoran, se desconcertaron ante la pregunta  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, ha luchado contra los mejores magos de Oriente y los ha superado en lo que cada uno de ellos son mejores y...no puede responderme"  
  
"No...entiendo...yo amo a Shaoran, lo amo más que a cualquier cosa"  
  
"No es esa la respuesta que espero...se lo vuelvo a repetir.....¿Cuánto ama usted al joven Li?"  
  
"Pero....¿cómo me puede preguntar algo así?....es algo difícil de describir, es algo que solo se puede sentir"  
  
"La respuesta señorita Kinomoto"  
  
Sakura empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa, era absurdo amaba a Shaoran con todo su corazón y la mujer que estaba frente a ella, no lo comprendía  
  
"Veo que no es capaz de decirme cuanto ama al joven Li"  
  
"Pero..." Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos de la chica  
  
Shaoran se veía preocupado "Sakura...no te desesperes, yo se cuanto me amas y eso es lo que importa, si los demás son lo ven, pasa a segundo plano" le grito  
  
"Señor Li, si ella no es capaz de decir cuanto lo ama, no es digna de ser su esposa" dijo fuertemente Saori Nadi  
  
"¡Quéeee???" grito Tomoyo  
  
"No es posible" alcanzo a decir Fujitaka  
  
"Vamos Sakura, tu puedes, vamos" Decía Yukito  
  
"Lo siento, señorita Kinomoto, usted no es digna de ser la esposa del Jefe del Clan Li...con su permiso"  
  
Y Saori Nadi, comenzó a alejarse de Sakura quien estaba hincada en el suelo, llorando "Lo he perdido, no...no soy digna de él" se decía  
  
Shaoran quería atravesar la barrera, pero no era posible, volteo a mirar a Saori Nadi "DÉJEME ENTRAR CON ELLA!!!"  
  
"No puedo joven Li....como no es digna de usted, no la volverá a ver nunca"  
  
La barrera comenzó a temblar y a llenarse de un humo oscuro, haciendo que la imagen de Sakura despareciera  
  
"SAKURAAA!!!" Gritaba Shaoran desesperado  
  
"Hijo, lo siento de verdad" murmuro Ieran Li, que estaba al lado de Shaoran  
  
Shaoran estaba llorando, lloraba lágrimas de impotencia....él sabia que Sakura lo amaba era una estupidez que no lo entendieran los demás y que por eso tuvieran que separarse  
  
De repente una luz brillante de color rosa se dejo ver dentro de la barrera, los que estaban en el salón miraban sorprendidos y temerosos  
  
El humo comenzó a desaparecer y entonces se pudo apreciar la imagen de Sakura levitando, miles de rayos color rosa salían de su cuerpo y entonces sucedió........  
  
"¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!"  
  
"ES....es una nueva carta!!"...."Sakura ha creado una nueva carta!!" decía Kero emocionado  
  
Cuando por fin Sakura descendió, la barrera de rompió y Shaoran corrió hacia ella  
  
La chica lo miro "Perdóname Shaoran, perdóname por favor...no pude...no...no soy digna de ti"  
  
El chico la abrazo y le dijo al oído "No mi amor, no digas eso, yo se cuanto me amas y eso es lo que importa"  
  
"Pero...."  
  
La carta que acababa de crear Sakura cayo en medio de los dos y Shaoran la tomo.  
  
Al ver la imagen de la carta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar a Sakura y decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón  
  
"¡Qué??.."  
  
Saori Nadi tomo la carta de la mano de Shaoran aprovechando que estaba muy feliz abrazando a Sakura y haciendo un ademán, hizo que todos tomaran sus lugares"  
  
"Señorita Kinomoto, Joven Li"  
  
Shaoran y Sakura voltearon a verla  
  
"Antes que nada, les pido mil disculpas por haberles hecho pasar tan difíciles momentos, pero era necesario"  
  
"No...no entiendo"  
  
"Espera un momento y lo entenderás Sakura" le dijo Shaoran al oído  
  
"Después de todo.....pudo responderme Señorita Kinomoto"  
  
"Eh...yo,...yo..."  
  
Saori Nadi mostró a todos la carta que acaba de crear Sakura, quien al verla sonrió y lloro ahora lágrimas de felicidad  
  
La expresión de los presentes fue unánime, aplausos, lagrimas de emoción y uno que otro berrinche por parte de un fantasma de la familia Kinomoto  
  
La líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente continuo hablando, pero antes les pidió a Sakura y Shaoran que tomaran su lugar en los asientos que se encontraran detrás de la mesa de los 7, donde Shaoran estaba esperando minutos antes por su prometida  
  
"Bien, ya que veo que su corazón y su mente no tienen duda alguna, siendo así en nombre del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, en nombre de los Consejeros del Clan Li es un honor para mi presentarles a Shaoran Li como el Nuevo Jefe del Clan Li y a Sakura Kinomoto Maestra de las Cartas Sakura y Representante de la Magia Combinada como su prometida"  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron y se besaron sin importarles en lo absoluto los aplausos y miradas de los demás, mientras que el libro de las Cartas Sakura se abría para permitir la entrada a una nueva carta, que tenia la imagen de un chico y una chica con las manos entrelazadas, mirándose y detrás de ellos un corazón, en la parte de abajo se podía leer su nombre "The True Love" (Verdadero Amor)  
  
Después de todo lo pasado, el cumpleaños de Shaoran, la ceremonia por su Jefatura del Clan y su compromiso con Sakura continuo en una fiesta llena de hermosos y memorables momentos...  
  
......Momentos que había que disfrutar pues no durarían mucho......  
  
.....Ya que pronto tendrá que llevarse a cabo el enfrentamiento final entre Sakura y Rye....  
  
_**Continuará......  
**_  
**Notas de la autora:  
**  
Bien, pues aquí tienen un capitulo más de Reencuentros y Magia, espero que les haya gustado, no hubo mucho romance, pero si momentos emocionantes (bueno eso creo yo)  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, especialmente por esperar su continuación que como ya les comente se pospuso por un problemilla de salud que ya esta corregido  
  
Una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos, pero es que ya estoy desesperada por subir el capitulo para que lo lean, prometo que si me dicen que esta pésimamente redactado, lo corrijo y lo subo de nuevo ok.  
  
Espero recibir como siempre sus opiniones ya saben que acepto de todo, solo....no me traten muy mal ¿si?  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
**SaKuRa WeN **


	18. Descubrimientos, dolor y muerte

**REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA**

Hola amigos!!!!

Estoy aquí devuelta para ofrecerles el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que gracias a ustedes se ha convertido en uno de mis mayores logros personales y es que de verdad sin su apoyo y comentarios no hubiese sido lo mismo.

Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y buena vibra con lo de mi operación. Son ya 252 reviews....ESTOY FELIZ!!!!! Gracias a todos por eso

Fueron dos meses de ausencia, pido disculpas por el retraso....problemas personales fuertes me mantuvieron sin ideas y no me era posible terminar este capitulo, pero afortunadamente lo logre y aquí esta para todos ustedes.

Créanme que nunca dejare inconcluso un fic...me desespera cuando algunos autores hacen eso, por eso es una promesa...fic que empiece fic que terminare seguro.

Como ya es costumbre agradezco a:

Maxie Chan: que bueno que sigas leyendo el fic y que el capitulo anterior te pereciera bueno

Kino Sakura: bueno en este capitulo sabrás que onda con lo de la semilla, ojala te guste, gracias por leer.

Yuen Chan: gracias como siempre por escribir, para mi es importante que una escritora como tu me diga que le parece bueno el fic, sobre todo porque a mi el tuyo me encanta....ojala sea de tu agrado esto que sigue y bueno....espero tu opinión y claro actualización eh!

Celina Sosa: Como siempre, nunca faltan tus comentarios y te lo agradezco, ojalá y este capitulo te agrade y me digas que te pareci

Perla: Wuaw!!! Que review!!! Me gusta mucho que me escriban reviews laaaaaaaaaargos como el tuyo....que bueno que te ha gustado el rumbo de la historia y espero que sigas leyendo lo que falta y dándome tus comentarios

Ciakaira: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por decir que tengo talento, eso me hace ponerme de mil colores!!!!!...ojalá te guste la continuación de la historia.

Bluegirl88: Gracias por tu comentario y bueno...sobre si Sakura acepta lo que le dijo Rye o no...tal vez haya un cambio....lo verás en este capitulo...espero te guste y me digas lo que opinas

Ishizu Saotome de Li: Me gusta mucho cuando un lector nuevo me manda un review....gracias ...y sobre tu fic claro que me puedes mandar un mail y con gusto te ayudo a decirte como subirlo....espero te guste este capitulo

Kendra Duvoa: A mi también me gusto mostrar a una Sakura más decidida pues en adelante es como deberá mostrarse, espero que sigas leyendo y dándome tu opinión.

Kala: Aquí tienes la continuación, tal vez no hay tanta magia como en el anterior, pero de que hay cosas emocionantes las hay...gracias por leer

Lore: Gracias!!!....Ya esta la continuación!!!!....Espero sea de tu agrado!!!!

Misao Sagara: Hola amiguis!!!! Pues como te dije ya esta la continuación, solo que tuve que cambiarle el titulo pues todavía no es el final, espero me des tu opinión....me costo trabajo lo sabes...pero por fin aquí esta....estamos en contacto por el MSN, el foro o por aquí ok. Cuidate.

Kanna Sagara: Ahora perdoname tu a mi por no actualizar antes, espero que esta parte te guste.

Lou Asuka: Sobre la hermana de Shaoran y lo que pasa con Eriol lo sabrás hasta el último capitulo....es algo...bueno...mejor espera y verás....gracias por tu review, ojalá sea de tu agrado la continuación.

Pola: Perdón por el retraso...gracias por decir que la historia cada vez mejora, eso es un aliciente para mi...espero que siga gustándote lo que va pasando

Avin: Gracias por mandarme un review...es bueno y me encanta tener lectores nuevos...ya casi llega el final de la historia y ojalá me mandes nuevamente tu opinión.

Cliocaliope: Primero que nada, gracias como siempre, tienes razón sobre la forma en que redacte el capitulo anterior, en este capitulo he vuelto a mezclar personajes y lo que pasa con ellos (creo que así es mi estilo) pero el anterior era necesario desarrollarlo de esta forma, espero que sigas leyendo y mandándome tus comentarios, saluditos

Naokolenandre: Gracias por mandarme el review y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, claro que te agregare a msn y puedes mandarme mails y lo que quieras, si puedo ayudarte en un fic, con gusto lo hare...ojalá sigas leyendo la historia

Kai (Karen): Bueno, pues gracias por tu review y que bueno que te ha gustado la historia...mi nombre real te lo mandare por mail...no es difícil sabes tiene que ver con mi nick...adivínalo

Saku: Bueno, pues me tarde esta vez eh...solo espero que puedas leer pronto esta actualización y me sigas enviando reviews como los que mandas (me fascina que sean largos)....deseo que todo vaya bien en el colegio....espero tu opinión de este capitulo.

Undine: siempre gracias....espero sigas leyendo

Sayo Yukishiro: Wuaw!!!! Muchas gracias por dejar un review en cada capitulo, eso me dio idea de tu opinión de cada uno y me gusto mucho, espero que sigamos manteniendo contacto por el msn...gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá te guste este capitulo.

Ya que termine de dar mis agradecimientos los dejo con este capitulo que será el preámbulo del fin de la historia....

Así que disfrútenlo...............

**Capitulo 18.**

**Descubrimientos, dolor y muerte**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde la ceremonia de compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran, todo había transcurrido tranquilamente, bueno....tan tranquilamente como se puede esperar estando a vísperas de la batalla entre el representante de la Magia Oscura y la representante de la Magia Combinada, una lucha que decidirá el destino y futuro de la Magia en la Era Actual......la confrontación entre Sakura y Rye.

Los chicos regresaron a Tokio, alojándose en el departamento donde se habían quedado Kouji y Mei Ling, Sakura por su parte se quedo en su departamento junto con Kero y Yue, Touya (su espíritu) hacía compañía a su padre que por el momento y debido a las circunstancias decidió no salir de viaje, tenia que estar al lado de su hija sin duda.

Pero.....hay algo que ha cambiado el curso de las cosas, algo que sólo lo saben dos personas y precisamente están discutiendo a altas horas de la noche, en el departamento de Sakura.

"¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?"

"No se lo dir"

"¿¿¿¡Estas loca!???, .....en estas condiciones no puedes pelear!!!"

"Claro que puedo"

"Sakura.....es algo irresponsable de tu parte!!!".....decía la chica nerviosa y angustiada "¿Cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera?" realmente nunca le había hablado así a su amiga, pero en este momento era preciso.

"Tomoyo, tienes que entender"

"¿¡Entender!?"......."Sakura por favor!!!!....tu sabes que yo nunca he dudado de tus poderes, pero.....ahora es diferente"

"Lo s" dijo la chica suspirando "Y por que es diferente estoy aún más obligada a luchar....estamos hablando del futuro de todos y de él...no permitiré que viva en un mundo dominado por la Magia Obscura"

"Sakura" decía Tomoyo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga en las suyas y la miraba a los ojos "Eres mi mejor amiga.....siempre lo has sido, pero....no me dejas opción.....tendré que decirle a Shaoran lo que piensas hacer y lo que ocultas"

"NO Tomoyo!!!...por favor no lo hagas!!!"

"Sakura!!!....ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE TI Y DE SU HIJO!!!...un bebé tuyo y de Shaoran.....es injusto que él no este enterado de que estas embarazada.....Por Dios Sakura!!!!...faltan solo unas horas para que te enfrentes a Rye!!!"

"Por eso no se lo puedo decir Tomoyo.....si lo hago Shaoran no me dejara enfrentarme a Rye"

"Y creeme que es lo más razonable Sakura...¿Cómo puedes exponer así a tu bebé?"

"Es que....sé que no es fácil comprenderlo, pero...hay algo que me dice que así debe ser ....que así es como debo luchar"

"De verdad estas loca!!!!...perdóname Sakura....tendré que decírselo en cuanto llegue al departamento" Tomoyo tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de salida del departamento

Sakura estaba llorando, sabía que por un lado Tomoyo tenia razón...pero ella mejor que nadie sabia que de no asistir a su enfrentamiento con Rye, éste no los dejaría de perseguir por el resto de su vida y no podía permitirlo, mucho menos ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo de Shaoran.

Entonces, los ojos de la joven maestra de cartas reflejaron decisión, acompañada de pesar "Tomoyo" alcanzo a decir antes de que su amiga saliera

La joven de ojos azules volteo a mirarla

"Perdóname tu a mi".........."SUEÑO!!!"

Y en ese momento la chica cayó dormida en la estancia del departamento de Sakura.

"Bien, ahora....iré a buscar a Rye....estaré con él desde unas horas antes de nuestra cita para evitar que algo suceda con los demás.....Shaoran...cómo me hubiese gustado decírtelo"

En ese momento recordó uno de los momentos en que estuvo con Shaoran y aún no sabia de su estado, pero comenzaba a sospecharlo

_**----Flashback-----**_

Dos jóvenes se encontraban descansando en las orillas del lago de la Mansión Li, era de noche, tenían que disfrutar ese tiempo que quedaba de tranquilidad, pues en unos días más tendrían que enfrentarse a su mayor reto, ella a su oponente más fuerte y él al miedo de verla combatir en una batalla de la cual dependía el futuro de la Era Mágica Actual.

Pero en ese momento no recordaban eso, simplemente estaban juntos y eso era lo que realmente importaba para ellos.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo, es como un sueño"

"Si, te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo Sakura"

"Tuve tanto miedo al pensar que no había logrado superar la prueba"

"Lo sé.....sin embargo, yo siempre confié en ti"

La chica sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio "Oye Shaoran....¿qué hubiera pasado si por alguna razón no hubiese creado la carta?"

"No se Sakura.....pero puedes estar segura de que antes de dejar que me separaran de ti, hubiese muerto"

"No digas eso Shaoran, están tu Clan y el Concilio..."

"Los hubiera mandando a volar Sakura, nada me importa más que estar a tu lado" dijo tomándola tiernamente por los hombros y acariciando su mejilla

La chica la miro un tanto incrédula.....él no se portaba así antes....pero a la vez le daba gusto que se le quitara un poquito su seriedad a su lado y sonri

"¿Y esa sonrisa?....¿En qué piensas?.."

"En ti....en que no creo que antes hubieses pensado en mandar a volar a tu Clan"

"Pues....es tu culpa" dijo alegremente "Si no hubieses aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, seguramente yo sería el chico triste y gris que solía ser antes de que te volviera a ver"

"Bueno, creo que prefiero a este Shaoran.....aunque a decir verdad....siempre has sido así conmigo"

"Solo contigo Sakura....solo contigo"

Y después de verse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente, se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, Shaoran quería continuar con la caricia, se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, pero...un ruido los interrumpió.

"¿Oíste eso?"

"Eh...no...yo no oí nada Shaoran"

Nuevamente se escucho un sonido extraño, pero todavía más fuerte

Shaoran se levanto rápidamente

"Ahí esta de nuevo!!!....¿ahora si lo escuchaste Sakura?"

"....No....no....Shaoran.....no oí nada"

Paso un rato sin escucharse un sonido más

"¿Por qué no vuelves a sentare?...tal vez fue solo tu imaginación" dijo la joven

El chico se sentó al lado de su novia un tanto contrariado...estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese ruido....no era producto de su imaginación.....

"¿Qué fue lo que oíste?"

"No estoy seguro...pero es un ruido que antes he escuchado....de eso estoy seguro"

"Pero no se siente ninguna presencia mágica"

GRUUUUUGHHHHHHGG (sonido nuevamente)

Entonces Shaoran se sorprendió al ver de donde provenía el sonido

Sakura estaba un poco roja "Eh.....es....es mi estomago" dijo apenada

Shaoran comenzó a reír....ese ruido que lo había intrigado...era el estómago de su novia

"No te burles de mi" dijo aun más roja

"Es que.... ...¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias hambre?"

"Pues porque no la tenia hasta hace apenas unos momentos"

"Pero...." - el chico se quedo pensativo – "Si cenamos hace una hora...¿cómo es posible que tengas hambre tan pronto?"

"No lo sé, ya van varios días que me siento así, con mucha hambre....pero, prefiero no comer"

"¿Por qué?....tu haces mucho ejercicio...no debería preocuparte subir de peso o algo as

"No es eso...lo que pasa es que llevo varios días que amanece y tengo el estomago revuelto, al principio pensé que era por los nervios de la ceremonia, pero ya pasaron dos días y sigo sintiéndome igual"

"Mmmm.....eso no es normal" dijo el chico preocupado..."Mañana mismo iremos con el doctor del Clan para que te revise"

"Pero...no creo que sea necesario"

"Nada de peros....debes de cuidarte...ya sabes lo que viene y tienes que estar en perfectas condiciones....!!!no me pongas esa cara Sakura!!!"

La chica tenia la expresión de un cachorrito indefenso

"Mira....pongas la cara que me pongas...mañana iremos al doctor ¿de acuerdo?"

La chica cambio su expresión a una cara de resignación "Esta bien"

"Ahora vamos adentro a que comas algo...no quiero escuchar ruidos extraños de nuevo "

La chica golpeo levemente con su puño el hombro del joven "Shaoran!!!"

Y se dirigieron al interior de la Mansión

_**---- Fin del flashback----**_

**---- En otro lugar de Tokio ----**

"Ya solo faltan dos días Koronu" decía feliz

"¿De verdad crees que ella aceptara tu propuesta?"

"La conozco bien, siempre piensa en los demás y creo que en esta ocasión no va a ser la excepción"

"Rye...tengo una duda...¿por qué en estos días no has utilizado el hechizo de observación para ver lo que ella ha decidido?...¿que tal si te rechaza?"

El chico miro a su interlocutor....."Sencillo Koronu...no he utilizado el hechizo de observación porque.....le quitaría lo divertido a mi juego....además en caso de rechazar mi propuesta....solo tendré que matarla y ver como sufre ese chino para después matarlo también"

"Vaya....ya lo decía yo"

"Bien AMIGO, veo que todavía hay algo más que quieres decirme ¿o me equivoco?"

Como respuesta Koronu lo miro intensamente con una gran interrogación en sus ojos, pero sin atreverse a hablar

"Déjame adivinar.....supongo que quieres saber de Tai Kung."

"Hace tres días que no sabemos nada de ella y de la misión que le encomendaste"

"Bien, pues déjame decirte....no mejor acompáñame"

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"A que te despidas de ella" Dijo con un brillo resplandeciente de malicia en su mirada

Koronu miro con horror a Rye, mientras ambos desaparecían de la habitación en la que se encontraban

**---- En la casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto----**

Un fantasma habla con la persona que ama

".....¿No hay otro remedio?"

"....es difícil.....sufrirán todos"

".....es algo horrible, no podré soportarlo!!!"

"Lo sé.....debemos ser fuertes, además...estaremos juntos" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

**-- En el departamento donde se estaban quedando los chicos----**

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su habitación, no podía dejar de preocuparse, los días se consumían rápidamente y era inevitable que Sakura y Rye se enfrentaran, a su mente acudió el recuerdo de un evento ocurrido en la Mansión Li, apenas tres días después de la ceremonia de compromiso.

_**---- Flashback----**_

Sala de reuniones de los consejeros del Clan

"¿Esta segura señorita Kinomoto?"

"Si, lo estoy....debo enfrentarme sola a él"

"Pero, ahora es la prometida del jefe del Clan y es nuestro deber protegerla"

"Lo sé...pero.....esta es mi misión y debo de tomarla sola...por favor...no quiero que nadie se arriesgue, ya que eso me distraería en batalla"

Los Consejeros dieron por terminada la reunión y salieron de la sala, solo quedaron en ella Sakura y Shaoran quien no aguanto más y exploto

"Sakura por favor!!!!...debes entender que no es posible que yo me quede viéndote luchar sin hacer nada, DIABLOS!!!! Si casi intervengo en tu prueba contra los consejeros, imagínate!!!!.....no puedes pedirme que haga algo así Sakura!!!!....yo te defenderé de él aún a costa de mi propia vida!!!!"

"NO SHAORAN!!!!!" Era la primera vez que Sakura le hablaba con ese tono....."No puedes hacerme esto....es mi deber...entiéndelo por favor!!!....no puedes arriesgar tu vida por mi, hay muchas cosas que dependen de ti, tu familia, tu Clan y el Concilio de Oriente"

"ESO ME IMPORTA POCO!!!!....Nada, NADA tiene sentido en mi vida más que tu!!!...SAKURA no lo ves????....NO puedes pedirme que no te proteja....TE AMO!!! Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.....no me importa si te enojas y me dejas de hablar...pase lo que pase...yo estaré a tu lado" ...Y después golpeo fuertemente la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón

La joven maestra de cartas comprendió que hiciera lo que hiciera su Shaoran tan obstinado y terco, nunca cambiaría de opinión y finalmente suspiro acercándose a el.

"Esta bien.....lucharemos juntos entonces"

Él se volteo a mirarla "Se que es contrario a tus deseos mi amor, pero....no podría dejar que fuera de otra forma"

"Lo se y lo entiendo, en tu lugar...me comportaría de la misma manera" dijo la joven

"Entonces, es una promesa"

"Si....lo es"

Se abrazaron fuertemente como sellando esa promesa de ir juntos a la batalla final, después se dieron un tierno y cálido beso

_**--- Fin del flashback ---**_

El joven suspiro, si algo amaba en este mundo era Sakura, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara, nada en absoluto, pero....había algo que le preocupaba aún más, Sakura había cambiado notablemente desde hacia más menos una semana, a decir verdad, sabia que el cambio se produjo el día que Tomoyo le entrego los resultados de sus análisis, pero...ella había dicho que solo era un problema con su estomago, nada serio....sin embargo no dejo de notar que Eriol y Tomoyo la veían con preocupación, pero no le habían dicho nada, es más trataban de evitar el tema a toda costa.

Comenzó a sentir mucho cansancio, pesadez en sus ojos y en instantes se quedo dormido.

Sakura decidió hacer una parada antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba Rye, fue a despedirse de Shaoran usando sus poderes de Ensoñación

Entro por la ventana del cuarto de su novio y lo miro, estaba recostado en el sofá, aún traía su ropa de día puesta, Sakura sonrió pues su hechizo había funcionado, pudo ver que a un lado del joven se encontraba un libro de Hechizos de protección, que eran los más agotadores que existían.

"Siempre tratando de protegerme" pensó sonriendo amorosamente mientras veia a su novio

Entonces comenzó a realizar un hechizo para intorducrise a los sueños de Shaoran y despedirse de él

Era un lugar hermoso, un claro dentro de un bosque rodeado de árboles tan altos que apenas y dejaban asomar los rayos del sol, ahí, frente a él se encontraba un lago con agua tan clara que parecía un espejo reflejándolo todo.

"Vaya....no recuerdo haber venido aqu

Sintió una presencia conocida acercándose y suspiro felizmente

"Ya sabía que eras tú.... señorita Kinomoto ¿estas utilizándome como conejillo de indias en tu hechizo de Ensoñación?"

Como respuesta solo recibió un fuerte abrazo de la joven y ante su sorpresa esta comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Algo insólito de verdad pues por lo general él era el que iniciaba los besos y caricias pues Sakura era muy penosa, no obstante gustosamente respondió al beso en instantáneo.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, Shaoran la atrajo con fuerza hacia si acariciándole delicadamente el cabello

"Sabes Sakura?...quisiera que siempre pudiésemos estar así, solos tu y y, demostrándonos cuanto nos queremos"

"Lo se" la voz de la joven sonaba triste

"¿Qué pasa?...Sakura....dime por favor que sucede"

"NO...no es nada, simplemente que me emociona estar mucho contigo"

Se sentaron sobre el follaje al lado del lago

"Vamos Sakura....te conozco perfectamente....van varios días en que estas decirlo...diferente"

"¿Diferente?....No...no se a lo que te refieres" contesto evadiendo la mirada del chico, quien la obligo delicadamente a mirarlo a los ojos

"Por favor...dime"

"Eh.... solo son los nervios por la pelea con Rye"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si Shaoran"

"Esta bien....te creere...pero....no tienes de que preocuparte, lucharemos juntos tal y como prometimos"

"Eh...si...si...tal y como lo prometimos"

Se volvieron a besar, pero....el joven chino sintió que esos besos de Sakura eran diferentes, había en ellos algo...algo que se podría describir como angustia...sabía que ella no diría nada, pero estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien

"Sakura...¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Por qué hiciste este hechizo de Ensoñación?.....la verdad no creo que solo lo hallas hecho para estar conmigo así como as

"Shaoran....¿no te gusta la idea de que nos podamos ver en sueños?

"Sabes bien que esto no es un sueño, bueno, tal vez mi cuerpo si este dormido, pero el tuyo esta consciente y solo tu mente esta proyectada aquí junto a la mía...¿querías decirme algo que no podías decirme estando despierto?"

La chica sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a rozarse con lágrimas

"Shaoran....TE AMO!!"

"Yo también mi amor....pero...mira por favor no me digas que no pasa nada cuando estas llorando...por favor Sakura!!!...dime que pasa, sabes que se me parte el corazón con solo ver una lágrima tuya"

"Sólo quiero pedirte que me perdones"

"¿Por qué?...¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto confundido

La chica lo beso nuevamente....ese era el último beso...el beso de la despedida y Shaoran lo percibi

"Sakura....por favor...no"

"Shaoran Te Amo y siempre Te Amare...pase lo que pase...perdóname por no cumplir nuestra promesa...debo hacerlo yo sola.......CANDADO!!!!"

"No Sakura!!! No por favor....."

"perdóname pero es la única forma.....el hechizo de Candado se romperá cuando de inicio la batalla y para cuando tu llegues ahí, ya se sabrá quien será el vencedor....Te Amo, nunca lo olvides"

Y la imagen de la maestra de cartas despareció dejando a Shaoran atrapado en un sueño en el que era conciente de que ella se enfrentaría a Rye sola

**--- En la estancia del departamento ---**

Todos, excepto Sakura y Shaoran se habían reunido a petición de Eriol"

"Así que tu ya sabias que pasaba con ella"

"Bueno amigo, accidentalmente a Tomoyo se le cayeron los resultados y vimos lo que decían"

_**---Flashback----**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se hiciera formal el compromiso entre Sakura y Shaoran, tenían que regresar a Tokio, pues faltaban solo unos días para la fecha en la que se había establecido la pelea entre Sakura y Rye

Lo que había provocado que Sakura y compañía se quedaran aún en Hong Kong fue el esperar los resultados de unos análisis mandados a hacer por el doctor del Clan Li y que justamente acababa de recoger Tomoyo acompañada por Eriol, mientras Sakura y Shaoran asistían a una reunión con los Consejeros del Clan.

"Eriol, ¿ya han averiguado más sobre el significado de la sexta señal?"

"No Tomoyo"

"Entonces, ¿es inevitable verdad?, Sakura y Rye se enfrentaran en unos días"

El chico asinti

"De ser así ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en cumplirse la profecía?"

"De inmediato"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto la joven con miedo pues su novio había hablado con un tono abatido

"Tomoyo, no tiene caso que te lo oculte, la profecía se cumplirá casi inmediatamente después de que se cumpla la sexta señal"

"¿Quéeeee?"...pero....entonces....Sakura....no...no puede ser...." Ante esta noticia la joven Daidouji sintió que le faltaba el piso, poco faltaba para que estuviera a punto de caer

"Tomoyo!!!!" dijo Eriol angustiado, mientras sostenía a su novia por la cintura

"Disculpa, es que....la noticia me impacto mucho"...."Oh....tire los análisis de Sakura"

"Déjalos, yo los levanto"

Eriol palideció al ver uno de los papeles, exactamente los resultados del análisis de Sakura que al caer se abrieron y dejaron ver el diagnostico

Tomoyo inmediatamente se percato de ello y quiso saber "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No.....no puede ser!!!!.....a esto se refiere la sexta señal!!!"

"Eriol cálmate y dime que esta pasando por favor!!!"

Como respuesta el chico le dio a su novia los resultados mientras ella se llevaba ambas manos a su boca tratando de contener un grito de horror

_**--- Fin del flashback---**_

"Ya entiendo, por eso esa mirada entre ustedes dos cada vez que Saura decía que estaba mareada o algo as" dijo Mei Ling

Eriol volteo su mirada interrogante "¿Qué pasa Yukito?"

Como nunca antes Yukito estaba serio, más serio de lo que nadie lo había visto "Las cosas están más complicadas aún....Sakura no podrá luchar en esas condiciones"

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de aprobación pero noto que en la identidad falsa del guardián de Sakura había enojo "Yukito....sé que has de pensar que Shaoran ..."

"Tomoyo ni lo menciones, sé perfectamente que en esto los dos tuvieron que ver y que ese bebé es producto de su amor.....si notas mi enojo es porque..."

Pero Yukito no pudo terminar unos gritos en la habitación de al lado lo interrumpieron, alguien había estado encomendado a darle la noticia al hermano de Sakura y a Kero

"NO Nakuru!!!!....YO lo mato!!!....de verdad lo mato!!!....¡¡¡¡ese degenerado se aprovecho de mi hermana!!!!...me las va a pagar!!!"

"Si.....ese mocoso...mira que hacerle eso a Sakurita!!!!......yo te ayudo a matarlo!!!!"

Todos tenían gotitas resbalando por sus nucas, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Kerberos arremetió buscando a Shaoran, mientras Touya tenia una mirada de odio

"Hijo!!!....Kerberos!!! por favor cálmense"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso papá?...se aprovecho de mi hermana!!!....dónde esta ese imbecil...me las va a pagar!!!"

"Es producto de su amor Touya, compréndelo" decía Nakuru

Touya se tranquilizo un poco "No es cosa de comprender o no, simplemente dadas las condiciones en las que estamos resulta mucho más difícil y....."

"Y preocupante.."

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Mei Ling

"Shaoran todavía no sabe que Sakura esta esperando un hijo de él...ella no ha querido decírselo pues teme que él haga todo lo posible para no permitirle luchar" explicaba Tomoyo

"Además....¿recuerdan lo que dice la sexta señal?"

"Si habla de el enfrentamiento con Rye"

Fujitaka a manera de que los demás entendieran mejor las cosas la cito textualmente

"La sexta señal que precede a la profecía se verá cumplida cuando pasen dos ciclos de luna llena después de haberse cumplido la quinta señal, el representante de la Magia Combinada se enfrentará al representante de la Magia Obscura y la semilla morirá antes de florecer"

"¿La...la semilla morirá antes de florecer?" Repitió temerosamente Kouji

"No hay duda....la semilla de la que se habla en la señal se refiere a ese bebé que esta esperando Sakura" continuo Yukito

"Pe...pero....puede haber algún error....¿verdad Kouji?....¿Eriol'?"

"Lo dudo Mei Ling....verás....todo concuerda.....el hablar de una semilla da a entender que proviene de una flor y bueno.....el nombre de Sakura es el de una flor y..."

Todos ahora estaban más que espantados....el hecho de luchar contra Rye no le preocupaba tanto antes en los poderes de la chica pero ahora sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo de Shaoran y que la sexta señal vaticinaba la inminente "desaparición" de ese bebé las cosas cambiaban

"Pero...ustedes dijeron que la profecía se podía detener si se evitaba una de las señales.....y pues...si evitamos que Sakura se enfrente a Rye entonces no se cumplirá la sexta señal.....tenemos todavía un día para planearlo bien"

Todos miraron a Tomoyo esperanzados....la chica tenia razón y ellos no lo habían pensado

"Es verdad...Tomoyo ¿qué haríamos sin ti?" decía Kero a manera de agradecimiento a la chica

"Ya esta entonces......debemos planear bien todo"

"Mmmm....si podríamos....pero.....si Sakura no asiste Rye se dará cuenta antes......tal vez.....será mejor utilizar algún señuelo"

"¿Señuelo?.....no entiendo Yukito" pregunto Mei

"Mira chiquilla es muy sencillo lo que dice Yuki....utilizamos esa carta que tantas veces ha utilizado para que no se den cuenta de que no esta"

"Claro....Espejo" dijo Tomoyo

"Bien....una parte del plan ya esta...debemos pensar lo demás" decía Eriol

"Creo que Shaoran debe saberlo" dijo Fujitaka

Todos voltearon a verlo

"Sé que mi hija le hubiese gustado hacerlo personalmente, pero....su vida corre peligro ahora y creo que él debe saberlo...yo se lo diré....además Sakura no se molestara conmigo si lo hago"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero justo en ese momento...

"¿Qué...qué es eso?.....Es la magia de Sakura.....utilzo la carta Candado!!!" decia Eriol

Corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba Shaoran seguido por los demás, el joven chino estaba dormido y entonces la joven reencarnación de Clow se dio cuenta "NO...no puede ser"

"¿Qué pasa Eriol?" pregunto Tomoyo

"Si tu...dinos que pasa....este tipo es un flojo de verdad"

"Sakura....Sakura puso un hechizo a Shaoran para que no despertara..."

"Piensa enfrentarse sola a Rye!!!" decía un recién transformado Yue

"No....no es posible"

"Sakura!!"

**--- En la casa donde se encontraba Rye ---**

"ja,ja,ja.....¿por qué esa cara Koronu?"

El joven lo miro con odio "¿qué le has hecho?"

"Ella me pidió que la dejara descansar y es lo que hice"

Tai Kung estaba prácticamente agonizando, por encargo de Rye había estado creando varias pociones para que la Sangre de Toya surtiera efecto inmediatamente en caso de que Rye perdiera la batalla....había pasado días haciéndolo sin descanso alguno y cuando por fin lo logro, Rye decidió que ella no le servía más que para dominar a Koronu.

La chica estaba en el suelo jadeando y con una mueca de dolor

"Bien...los dejo solos....no tardes mucho Koronu...todavía te necesito conmigo" dijo en tono de burla "Sólo un día más y te unirás a ella" pens

"Ko...Ko..ronu"

El chico corrió al lado de la joven y la abrazo, se veía tan mal...sabía que ella no se podría salvar, lo sabía

"Tranquila, no te esfuerces debes descansar"

"TU sabes que no...que no viviré....él me lanzó un hechizo para consumirme lentamente, creo....creo que todavía le sirvo....aunque sea por unas horas más"

"Ese maldito!!!...lo hizo para tenerme a su lado!!!"

"No...no...se"

"Lo sabes....sabes aunque no lo aceptes y no te guste....sabes que Te Amo y siempre lo he hecho"

"Yo....yo"

"Sé que tu piensas que el amor es un sentimiento absurdo....lo sé....yo también lo creía hasta que me di cuenta que era lo que sentía por ti"

"Koronu...." la chica se veía un poco más tranquila "Yo.....eso...pensaba...yo...no quería...pero....lo hice"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Por favor...prométeme algo....estoy tan arrepentida"

"Lo que quieras Tai, dime"

"Prométeme que evitaras a toda costa que Rye se salga con la suya, prometeme que no dejaras que termine con la joven maestra de cartas"

"Pero, Tai Kung...si hago eso, si me pongo en su contra...él...él...se desquitará contigo"

"Eso...eso...ya no importará porque yo misma he decidido terminar con mi vida antes"

"¿¿¿Estas loca????....No digas eso"

"Es la única forma en la que tu estarás libre"

"No Tai Kung...no lo hagas...yo te necesito" decía el chico ahogando lágrimas de dolor

"Lo...lo siento.....ya es tarde para mi...para nosotros"

La miro sorprendido

"Debí decírtelo antes....yo...también Te Amo"

Koronu la abrazo, ella también sentía lo mismo, lo amaba....y él...no lo había percibido...ahora entendía tantas cosas...entendía porque ella obedecía a Rye en todo....también la tenia amenazada.

Tai Kung le sonrió "Te Amo Koronu ahora, y en la vida que sigue te amare, promete que lo haras"

La beso, el primer, único y...último beso

"Te Amo Tai Kung...lo har

La joven apenas alcanzo a oír esas palabras y dedico su última sonrisa al chico que amaba.

Justo en ese momento Tai Kung Yain dejo de existir en este mundo mientras que Koronu Moku abrazaba llorando inconsolablemente el cuerpo de la mujer que por siempre amaría

**--- Hong, Kong, Mansión Li ----**

"¿Estas seguro Wei?"

"Si mi señora.....estoy seguro"

"Todos estos años, pensando que el viejo Seng había muerto"

"Si mi señora.....es extraño"

"Si, esta carta y firmada por Isirah....su hija desaparecida"

"Ella quiere evitar algo ¿no es así?"

"Wei...Isirah es la madre del joven Tacaño el poseedor de la Magia Obscura, eso dice en su carta"

El mayordomo estaba sorprendido "Entonces..."

"Así es Wei....Mao Seng fue el que cambio las normas del entrenamiento de mi hijo...él fue el que inició todo esto"

"¿Qué haremos señora?"

"Iremos inmediatamente a Japón....la lucha entre Sakura y ese chico será en menos de un día....y algo me dice que debemos estar allá....mi hijo nos necesitara Wei"

"Bien su permiso"

"Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde" se quedaba pensando la señora Li

**---- Tokio, departamento de los chicos ----**

Todos estaban fuera de la habitación donde estaba Shaoran, tratando de pensar en como ayudarlo a salir del hechizo que Sakura le había puesto.

"¿Cómo podemos despertarlo?"

"No lo sé....el hechizo de Sakura es muy fuerte...seguramente solo tendrá fin cuando ella lo quiera"

"O cuando Shaoran pueda deshacerlo"

"¿Crees que pueda Eriol?"

"Estoy seguro Tomoyo....a estas alturas Shaoran debe estar intentándolo, seguro sabe de las intenciones de Sakura y no descansará hasta liberarse y luchar al lado de ella"

Efectivamente el joven Jefe del Clan Li estaba desesperado intentando salir del sueño en el que se encontraba atrapado, sabia que llevaba varias horas en ese estado, desde que Sakura lo había dejado ahí....y que entre más tiempo pasaba más cercana estaba la lucha entre ella y Rye.

"Rayos!!!!....ella es demasiado fuerte!!!.....debo salir de este hechizo"

Aunque sabia perfectamente donde se llevaría a cabo la lucha, algo le decía que tenia que estar al lado de Sakura antes de la batalla

"No entiendo porque hizo esto....lucharíamos juntos...eso lo prometimos...debe pasar lago muy grave para que ella halla decidido hacer esto...¡¡¡DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!"

El joven seguía invocando conjuros, peor no lograba nada, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo

"Tal vez yo solo no pueda....pero con ayuda de Eriol lo har

Ya hacia un tiempo que ambos jóvenes se habían dedicado a practicar la telepatía, era un recurso muy útil para compartir sus opiniones y evitar involucrar a los demás.

"Eriol....Eriol....soy yo...Shaoran....debes ayudarme a romper el hechizo "

El joven de ojos azules se sobresalto

"¿Qué sucede Eriol?"

Todos lo miraban, ya hacia doce horas que Sakura se había ido y no sabían a donde y para colmo solo faltaban 7 horas para la batalla final....pero no podían hace nada más que esperar.

"Es Shaoran"

"¡Shaoran!?"

"Si...él me esta pidiendo ayuda para salir del sueño"

"¿Cómo puedes oírlo si esta dormido?" pregunto un desconfiado Touya

"Es que ellos han practicado mucho la telepatía ¿no es así?"

"Así es Kouji.....debo ir a la habitación...por favor...no se acerquen el hechizo que vamos a realizar puede ser cuidado por favor"

"Descuida Tomoyo....todo saldrá bien" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Entro a la habitación mientras seguía platicando con Shaoran

"¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?"

"Si Eriol debo hacerlo.....solo así podré liberarme antes del tiempo que Sakura dispuso"

"Vaya, si que es terca...algo le has pegado eh!"

"Cállate Eriol!!!...mejor apurémonos, estoy seguro que hay algo que Sakura me oculta"

"Bien, entonces comencemos"

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a recitar un conjuro, cada uno en su lengua natal. Chino e Ingles respectivamente.....era un conjuro de anulación muy poderoso.... la habitación comenzó a temblar....luces de diferentes colores se aparecía dentro de ella y finalmente una explosión se escucho.....

Todos entraron temiendo lo pero, especialmente Tomoyo quien sonrio aliviada al ver a su novio sentado de un Shaoran que comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco

"Bravo!!!"

"Lo hicieron!!!"

"Después de todo....ese mocoso no es tan tonto" susurro Touya mentras Nakuru solo le sonri

"Eh....¿qué hacen todos aquí?"

"Estábamos preocupados por Sakura"

"¿Qué hora es?...." pregunto angustiado

"Faltan menos de 7 horas para la batalla" dijo con pesadumbre Yue

"¿Y por qué no están tu y Kerberos con ella?" pregunto molesto

"Por que ha desaparecido su presencia....la disminuyo para que no la localicemos" dijo preocupadamente Kerberos

"Lo siento....sé que ustedes nunca la dejarían sola....a menos que ella misma lo quisiera así y a fuerza"

"Así es....pero....hay algo más que debes saber Shaoran"

"No hay tiempo Mei...debemos buscarla....antes de que comience la batalla...debo estar con ella...sé que hay algo que me oculta"

"Joven Li" Fujitaka acababa de entrar a la habitación

"Señor Kinomoto, disculpe...no me había percatado de su presencia"

"Hijo...tengo algo que decirte....algo que tiene que ver contigo y mi hija...por favor déjenos solos"

Los demás salieron de la habitación dejando a Fujitaka Kinotomo con un Shaoran Li un tanto confundido por la forma en que el padre de su novia le había hablado

**--- Casa de Rye ---**

"Aún no entiendo que haces aquí Sakura"

"Te lo dije hace rato.....quería estar contigo un poco antes de nuestra cita....para no tener dudas en mi respuesta"

"Espero que la respuesta a mi propuesta sea buena....si me aceptas todo cambiar

"Prefieres que te de mi respuesta ya"

"No....de hecho me agrada la idea de que respetemos la cita en hora y lugar...quiero ver la cara de ese chino cuando me des tu respuesta, porque seguro estará ahi",,,,,,"Estoy seguro que aceptara casarse conmigo, si no ¿por qué esta aquí?" pensaba Rye "Bien, te dejo descansar un rato, con tu permiso"

"Gracias Rye....nos vemos en un rato"

En cuanto Rye cerró la puerta la joven maestra de cartas rompio en un llanto silencioso "Por favor Shaoran..perdóname...pero lo hago por él...por nuestro hijo"

Un sonido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos....sintió una presencia dentro de la habitación...volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa energía mágica y no pudo evitar sorprenderse

"¡Tú??"""

_Continuará........._

**Notas de autora:**

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capitulo, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, en fin, ya se los explique arriba, pero que bueno que se dieron el tiempo para leerlo, ya saben que me encanta recibir sus opiniones que espero me manden en cuanto terminen de leer esto.

Finalmente el misterio de la semilla ya esta resuelto ¿qué pasará con ese bebé?

La muerte es algo inevitable y por eso esta presente en este capitulo y me temo que en el siguiente también habrá un muerto...solo deben esperar para saber quien será.

Bien... los espero en el próximo capitulo, en el cual sabremos el desenlace de esa historia

Por cierto haré otra historia terminando Reencuentros y Magia y me gustaría que me dijeran que les gustaría leer....las opciones son las siguientes y la que tenga mayor votos será la que haré ok

1. Crossover CCS y Harry Potter

2. CCS , pareja central Sakura y Shaoran / Tomoyo y Eriol (nuevamente)

3. CCS., triángulo amoroso Sakura / Shaoran / Eriol

4. CCS, parejas Sakura y Shaoran / Eriol y (nuevo personaje) / Tomoyo y Touya

Por favor voten y en el capitulo final de Reencuentros y Magia les diré el nombre del nuevo fic y su posible fecha de publicación en fanfiction.

Ahora si me despido de ustedes

Nos leemos pronto

SaKuRa WeN


	19. Decisiones el final ha llegado

REENCUENTROS Y MAGIA 

¡¡¡¡ Hola queridos amigos!!!!

Antes que nada les mando un gran abrazo y beso a todos....

¡¡¡¡Hemos llegado por fin al desenlace de esta historia!!!!

No puedo evitar sentirme un poquito triste ya que le tengo un cariño especial a Reencuentros y Magia pues como ustedes saben es mi primer fic.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de estos 9 meses (es mi bebé ).

Dejen decirles que este capitulo fue muy tardado de escribir porque es el más largo que he escrito!!!... los capítulos anteriores son como de un máximo de 30 cuartillas, pero en este rompí record en serio eh.....65 cuartillas!!!!

Obviamente es mi regalo de despedida para ustedes que siempre fueron fieles lectores a esta historia.

En esta ocasión y muy a mi pesar no podré darles las gracias uno por uno, ya que hay un cierto rumor en el cual se comenta que fanfiction borrará todos aquellos fics que respondan los reviews como en un tipo chat...perdóoooon!!!!....solo espero que no sea cierto (con lo que me gusta responderles), pero eso si....aquí pongo los nombres de quienes escribieron un review en el capitulo anterior y a quienes agradezco profundamente su tiempo para escribir, al igual que a quienes leyeron la historia y no por tiempo o alguna razón no mandaron review.

Muchas gracias a: , Yuen Chan, Misao Sagara, Undine, Celina Sosa, Cliocaliope, Bluegirl88, Perla, Vicky, Tefi Chan, Sayo Yukishiro, Ayin, Anpaz, Liver, Kayla Chan, Maxi Chan, Naoko Len Andre, HanaKT, Kala, Kendra Duvoa,

Ahora si.....

Con ustedes.....

Snif....snif.....snif ........Bua......Buaaaaaaa ....... TT

**¡¡¡¡¡El último capitulo de Reencuentros y Magia !!!! **

Disfrútenlo!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

**DECISIONES.....EL FINAL HA LLEGADO **

En cuanto Rye cerró la puerta, la joven maestra de cartas rompió en un llanto silencioso "Por favor Shaoran...perdóname....pero lo hago por él....por nuestro hijo"

Un sonido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos....sintió una presencia dentro de la habitación...volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa energía mágica y no pudo evitar sorprenderse

"¿¡¡Tú!!??"

"Vaya....me reconociste....Sakura Kinomoto"

"Tú...tú eres aquel chico que conocí el primer día en la Universidad de Hong Kong....Shaoran...Shaoran peleo contigo en alguna ocasión....tu nombre es Koronu!!!"

El chico asintió sin decir palabra alguna

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió la joven

"Sólo hago lo que debo hacer"

"Ya a Rye"

"Soy su,¿cómo decirlo?,su ayudante....o mejor dicho era"

"¿Eras?.....No entiendo.....¿qué quieres de mi?....¿acaso te mando Rye?"

"No.....él no sabe que estoy aquí.....de hecho la que me extraña que este aquí eres tú"

"No te creo, seguro él te envío para vigilarme"

"No....y para que confíes en mi te diré algo.....yo sé quien fue la persona que modifico el cambio de normas del Clan Li....la persona que te separo de ese chico chino....."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" los ojos de Sakura reflejaban cierta duda

"Sé muchas cosas de ti....y de Li....más de las que pudieses imaginar.....entonces dime ¿quieres saber el nombre de la persona que provoco que la primer señal se cumpliera?"

Sakura miró desconfiada a su interlocutor "Mmmm....seguramente todo esto es parte de una trampa"

"Sé que es difícil confiar en mi sobre todo después de que te he dicho mi relación Rye...pero te lo juro Sakura quiero ayudarte"

"¿Qué ganas con tú con eso?" pregunto incrédula

Koronu dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos y volteo después a mirar a Sakura a los ojos "Cumplir una promesa a la persona más especial de mi vida" dijo seriamente

Sakura entonces pudo ver sinceridad en la mirada del chico y asintió, dándole a entender que lo escucharía

"......el nombre de esa persona es Mao Seng"

"¿Mao Seng?....no lo conozco....no me es familiar el nombre"

"¿Recuerdas el nombre completo de la madre de Rye?"

"Creo que si, alguna vez Rye me lo dijo...." La chica miró con ojos sorprendidos a Koronu "....Isirah.....Isirah Seng...¡¡"

"Exacto......Mao Seng es padre de la madre de Rye, y por lo tanto es su abuelo..........además, hace más o menos cinco años fue uno de los principales consejeros del Clan Li"

"No puede ser, entonces ese señor fue el que tramo todo desde un principio"

"Si....fue él..... sabia que uno de sus descendientes estaba predestinado a ser el heredero de la Magia Obscura y por eso hizo posible que la primer señal se cumpliera, de lo contrario la profecía no se cumpliría hasta dentro de unos 100 años más, cuando hubiera un nuevo poseedor de Magia Combinada........tu sucesor"

Sakura estaba desconcertada al oír esto.....ese hombre...Mao Seng el abuelo de Rye había provocado no solo el enfrentamiento entre Magia Obscura y Magia Combinada ¡¡ Era el causante de que Shaoran hubiese estado alejado 5 años de su familia y de ella!! .....además de que por su culpa Rye su mejor amigo, se había transformado en un ser perverso

"No entiendo, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a su nieto?" decía indignada

"Mao Seng en malvado por naturaleza.....mi padre me contó algunas historias sobre su Clan que de verdad son horrendas....."

"....Veo que a ti todo esto te desagrada....entonces ¿qué haces con Rye?"

"Estoy con él por una deuda de honor de mi padre"

Sakura lo miro con ojos interrogativos

"Bien....yo pertenezco a los Moku... desde tiempos ancestrales mi familia ha estado al servicio del Clan Seng y por lo tanto hemos sido cómplices de cuanta barbaridad han hecho, sin embargo, hace tiempo, mi padre y los demás integrantes de mi familia ya estaban hartos de hacer el mal y decidieron convertirse a la Magia Combinada, desgraciadamente Mao Seng se entero y los elimino uno a uno...."

"Yo...lo siento"

"Descuida" dijo el chico sonriendo nostálgicamente....."Mi padre para salvarme pues yo tenía meses de nacido, le prometió a Mao Seng que yo limpiaría el honor de la familia sirviéndole incondicionalmente a su Clan, ayudándole a imponer la Magia Obscura, de lo contrario una maldición caería sobre mis descendientes"

"Pero...entonces tú"

"Si.....yo he tenido que ver mucho con todo lo que ha pasado a ti y a tus amigos......yo fui de hecho quien ayudó a convertir a Rye en lo que es ahora"

Sakura lo miró no con miedo, sino con profunda tristeza

Koronu se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chica "¿No me odias acaso?"

"No....por tu mirada y tu voz me doy cuenta de que estas profundamente arrepentido sobre lo que hiciste....además puedo ver que quieres cambiarlo..¿O me equivoco?"

Ahora el sorprendido era Rye ¿cómo podía Sakura saber eso? – "No...no te equivocas"

"Pero...¿y la maldición a tus descendientes?"

"Eso...ya no importa...." los ojos de Koronu se llenaron de tristeza al recordar a Tai Kung "La mujer que quería fuese mi esposa...ahora esta muerta....tú la conociste...se hacia pasar por prima de Rye"

".....Ella???....pero..." Sakura no podía creer que aquella chica que había visto en dos ocasiones claramente, estuviese muerta

"Rye.....Rye la mato" dijo finalmente el chico

Sakura se acercó a Koronu y puso una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo...el chico volteo a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Antes de morir, le prometí que evitaría que Rye se saliera con la suya...y lo voy a hacer...te voy a ayudar...Sakura"

"Gracias, muchas gracias Koronu" dijo la joven sonriendo

**--- En el departamento de los chicos---**

"¿Qué pasa señor Kinomoto?"

"Hijo...antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo apoyo a Sakura y a ti incondicionalmente"

"Eso lo sé señor, y se lo agradezco...pero...discúlpeme.....el tiempo esta pasando y bueno...Sakura se ha ido y quiero buscarla"

"Te entiendo...yo también quiero que la busquen y la encuentren....especialmente dadas las condiciones de mi hija"

"¿Condiciones?...¿Acaso le paso algo a Sakura que yo no sé?....DÍGAME POR FAVOR!!!!...he notado a todos muy raros en cuanto usted me dijo que quería si supieran algo que yo no sé"

"Shaoran....temo que mi hija ha cambiado de planes....creo que no peleará"

"No....no entiendo"

"Creo que Sakura ha decidido aceptar la propuesta de Rye"

"¿QUÉEE?....NO....ESO NO PUEDE SER!!!!.....Sakura y yo nos amamos, estamos comprometidos...sé...sé que ella me ama"

"Eso nadie lo duda...pero es por ese amor que ella piensa sacrificarse hijo....su amor ha dado frutos y ella quiere salvarlo a toda costa"

"Pero ¡¿por qué ha hecho eso?!....Sakura prometió que lucharíamos juntos y..."

Por la nuca de Fujitaka Kinomoto surgió una gotita de sudor, vaya que Shaoran tenia cosas en común con su adorada hija: era igual de distraído, entonces decidió darle la noticia directamente –"Shaoran.....Sakura esta esperando un hijo tuyo"

Mil baldes de agua fría sintió que caían sobre él....el piso se movió de lugar y el color de su piel se volvió blanco, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor "Un...un....hi...hijo" El pobre chico apenas y podía articular palabra alguna, la cabeza le daba vueltas....miró a el señor Kinomoto como preguntándole si en verdad era cierto lo que le acababa de decir

Fujitaka asintió

Shaoran recobró el aliento...un hijo...un hijo de él y Sakura...el producto del amor tan grande que se profesaban....

Recordó aquella noche en el departamento de Sakura y se sonrojo....miro a Fujitaka "Yo...yo..."

"No tienes que avergonzarte....aunque te he de decir que esperaba primero la boda y después a los nietos...pero no te preocupes....por eso te dije desde un principio que cuentan con mi apoyo"

"Gracias...." suspiro y tomo unos segundos en lo que su cerebro procesaba la información que acababa de recibir....estaba feliz por saber que iba a ser padre, pero....al mismo tiempo una sombra de inquietud se apoderó de su cuerpo

Miro nuevamente a Fujitaka y hablo con pesadumbre "Entonces...la sexta señal....la semilla, se refiere a nuestro bebé"

"Así es.....ella prefiere aceptar la propuesta de Rye porque sabe que ese bebé corre peligro y por esa misma razón te durmió"

"Ella sabía que no la iba dejar hacerlo....que haría todo cuanto me fuera posible por evitar esa batalla y que Rye se le acercará... Rayos!!!..¿Por qué no me dijo nada?"

"Te conoce muy bien"

"Ahora más que nunca debo buscarla...no permitiré que suceda nada a ella ni a nuestro bebé, pero tampoco quiero que vivan lejos de mi....antes prefiero morir"

"No estas solo hijo....vamos con los demás"

Shaoran y Fujitaka salieron de la habitación a reunirse con todos y ponerse de acuerdo para buscar a Sakura

**--- En el aeropuerto de Tokio ----**

"Iré por las maletas señorita"

"Esta bien Wei, te esperamos en la salida...ya debe estar nuestro transporte esperándonos"

Mientras el joven mayordomo se iba, las dos mujeres se quedaron hablando

"Todavía no entiendo por qué decidiste venir Shiefa"

"Madre...quiero estar con mi hermano eso es todo"

"Querida, te conozco, sé que hay algo más...por qué no me lo dices"

La chica se sonrojo "Es que...él estará también y sé que peleará....quiero ayudarle"

"Ya lo decía yo...pero mi niña....él tiene un compromiso muy fuerte"

"Lo sé madre, lo sé...pero, no quiero arrepentirme después por no estar cerca de él...."

"¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de él?.....apenas lo has visto unas cuantas veces"

"Sé que es ilógico madre, pero....es algo que no puedo explicar, cuando lo veo, cuando me ve, siento que lo conozco desde siempre"

"No quiero que sufras Shiefa, él ama a otra persona y lo sabes"

"No importa madre....solo quiero estar a su lado, aunque él no sepa lo que siento"

"Esta bien hija....solo espero que no sufras demasiado y que con el tiempo borres ese amor....es imposible"

"Si, madre, lo intentaré.....miré ya viene Wei"

**--- En la casa de Rye ---**

"¡¿Qué haces aquí abuelo?!"

"He venido a verte.... he percibido un cambio en ti"

"No ha habido ningún cambio, estas equivocado"

La verdad es que Rye todavía muy en su interior guardaba el amor que sentía por Sakura y al verla de nuevo, algo del verdadero Rye se había despertado

"¿De verdad?.....no lo creo, ¿qué es eso de la propuesta a la maestra de cartas?"

"No sé a lo que te refieres"

"Bien que lo sabes!!!!!....no me hagas enojar Rye....o sino"

"O sino..¿Qué?....no puedes hacerme nada, recuerda que soy más poderoso que tu"

"Eso crees????....no seas insolente Rye.....tal vez tú seas el representante de la Magia Obscura...pero yo tengo algo que tu no tienes.....experiencia"

"¿Sólo a eso has venido?...¿a molestarme con tonterías abuelo?"

"No es ninguna tontería......hace unos momentos tuve una visión del pasado y vi como hablabas con la estúpida e infantil maestra de cartas...¿no me dirás que todavía sientes algo por ella o si?"

"¿Y si así fuera qué?" dijo retadoramente

"Rye!!!!....tu destino es aniquilarla para eso es que naciste"

"De eso no estoy tan seguro....."

"¿Qué dices?" Mao Seng no podía creer lo que escuchaba

"Sé que el Heredero de la Magia Obscura puede ser cualquier descendiente del Clan Seng....no exclusivamente yo..... además de que en unos 100 años las condiciones mágicas estarán mucho más favorecedoras para la Magia Obscura"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"No importa quien.....lo que importa es que tu provocaste todo para que pasara ahora!!!....sólo porque querías verlo!!!....sólo por eso!!!"

"Lo sabía!!!...Sabía que tu aura estaba cambiando......es por esa inútil mujer....esta aquí....puedo percibir su olor dulce que me asquea!!!!"

"Sí....ella esta aquí....y va aceptar estar conmigo"

"Eres un tonto!!!!....ella no esta más que manipulando la situación"

"NOOOOO!!!....Ella no es así"

Entonces Mao Seng atisbo un gran golpe a su nieto, quien lo miró con odio

Un humo espeso comenzó a llenar la habitación, al mismo tiempo que se veían rayos de color azul, Rye estaba muy enojado

"¡¡¡¡Entiende Rye.....no seas idiota.....tu destino es MATARLA!!!!"

"NOOOOO....no quiero!!!"

"Ella nunca te podrá amar...NUNCA!!!!"

"Cállate.....CÁLLATE YAAA!!!!"

"Ella solo ama a Li!!!!....ella ha sido de él!!!!.....esta esperando un hijo suyo!!!"

"NOOOOO...no es cierto!!!"

"Claro que lo es!!!!......quieres verlo???....quieres que te muestre el momento en que lo procrearon?????.....piénsalo Rye.....piénsalo...¿por qué esta ella aquí?....¿a qué crees que se refería la sexta señal entonces?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Las palabras atravesaron sus oídos como dos agujas, imágenes de Sakura y Shaoran besándose aparecían por su mente, celos terribles y una gran envidia se dejo sentir por sus venas que vibraban y se inflamaban ferozmente....un estruendo lleno el lugar, un gran temblor se sintió y entonces........Rye regreso a ser el malvado hechicero en que se había convertido

"¡¡¡Es una maldita....la mataré ahora mismo!!!" sus ojos parecían estar inyectados con odio

"Rye espera!!!....la sexta señal....recuérdala.....faltan unas cuantas horas......tu tienes que matarla a ella y a ese niño que lleva en sus entrañas!!"

"Ja,ja,ja....tienes razón abuelo!!!!.....esperaré.....le haré creer que no se nada....la engañare como ella me engañó y así....justo en el momento en que ella me acepte.....yo la rechazaré y la mataré justo enfrente de todos sus amigos y de ese estúpido chino....ja,ja,ja!!!"

**---- En otra habitación ----**

"Pues...yo no estoy muy seguro de que Li se quede con los brazos cruzados, estoy seguro de que hará lo posible por salir de tu hechizo"

"Lo sé....pero...ya solo faltan unas horas y todo terminará"

"Sakura....creo que no debiste ocultárselo....él es el padre"

"Lo sé" dijo con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos verdes "no sabes lo feliz que me hubiese hecho darle la noticia, estoy segura que él se sentiría tan feliz como yo cuando me entere, ....pero....también hubiese sufrido más al saber el peligro que le acecha al bebé....por eso....es preferible que aunque no estemos juntos nuestro bebé nazca"

"Lo que me da miedo, es la reacción de Rye al saber lo de tu embarazo"

"No tiene como enterarse Koronu....por eso vine aquí...para asegurarme que no haga nada hasta que se cumpla la cita pactada para la reunión.....pasada esta hora y al no llevarse a cabo la pelea final, la sexta señal no se cumplirá y la vida de mi bebé estará a salvo..."

"Pero....hubiese bastado con irte y no presentarte a la cita"

"No Koronu....sabes bien que de hacer eso Rye nos perseguiría a todos lados y no podríamos vivir una vida tranquila"

"Tienes razón......, bien Sakura tengo que irme de lo contrario Rye notará mi ausencia y no nos conviene que sepa que estaré ayudándote"

"Nuevamente gracias Koronu y descuida....Tai Kung desde donde este podrá ver que estas cumpliendo la promesa que le hiciste"

"Eso espero"

**--- En el departamento de los chicos ---**

"¿Ni idea de por donde empezar a buscarla?" pregunto Mei Ling

"Su presencia no se siente, la ha ocultado" comento Nakuru

"Así es, ella sabía que Shaoran iba a hacer todo lo posible por salir de su hechizo y buscarla, por eso decidió ocultar su presencia....eh..¿Pasa algo Tomoyo?"

"Dicen que lo más seguro es que Sakura acepte la propuesta de Rye ¿no es así Eriol?...."

"Si Tomoyo...¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"La verdad, no creo que sea así....sabes que la última persona que hablo con ella, fuera de Shaoran en su sueño, fui yo"–comento Tomoyo, después volteo a ver a su amigo chino - "yo intentaba convencerla de decirte la verdad Shaoran, pero...ya sabes como es de terca, se parece a ti"

"Si, lo sé....pero...¿hay algo que nos pueda servir Tomoyo?"

"Les digo que no creo que ella fuese a aceptar a Rye, más bien creo que lo va a distraer"

"¿Distraer?..."

"Lo que Tomoyo nos quiere decir mocoso es que mi hermana inteligentemente, algo raro en ella, pensó en distraer a Rye para que la cita llegara sin que la batalla final de inicio, con eso ella se asegura que la sexta señal no se cumpla pues como todos sabemos se debe efectuar el día y hora exacta 56 días (dos ciclos de luna llena) después de mi muerte....es decir....dentro de 3 horas"

"Sakura sabe que iremos al parque Ueno en tres horas y entonces ella solo alargará la situación para que la pelea no se efectúe, entonces podremos actuar y derrotar a Rye, para evitar que Sakura sea perseguida por él" dijo Eriol finalmente

"Yo no puedo esperar!!!!...el solo pensar que ese asesino le ponga un dedo encima a Sakura hace que la sangre me hierva!!!!.....de verdad, no puedo quedarme así como así tres horas!!!!.....debo buscarla y asegurarme que esta bien"

"Shaoran por favor, el plan de Sakura aunque es arriesgado tiene mucho sentido, estoy seguro que dentro de Rye todavía hay un poco de su verdadera esencia"

"Estas loco Yue????...yo no lo creo!!!....el mato a Touya!!!!...¿qué haría la diferencia con Sakura?"

"Kerberos....él la amaba y un amor como el que él sentía por ella, no es fácil de enterrar en el olvido, lo sé por experiencia"

Todos se quedaron callados, Shaoran miró a Yue con cierto recelo que inmediatamente desapareció, finalmente ella se había decidido por él, pero no podía dejar de ver que el guardián seguía amando a la chica que él amaba también y eso era algo extraño de digerir.

"Chicos.....Tal vez debemos confiar en eso.....debemos confiar en Sakura....ella siempre actúa por instinto y nunca le ha ido mal....por el contrario siempre ha salido avante en situaciones difíciles y creo que esta ocasión no será la excepción"

Las palabras de Fujitaka Kinomoto dejaron a todos pensativos, era él, el padre de Sakura quien decía que debían esperar y confiar en la maestra de cartas, obviamente también estaba preocupado como todos, pero ante todo, estaba seguro en la decisión de su hija.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

"Iré a abrir"

Eriol salió de la habitación en la que todos estaban reunidos y caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la estancia de entrada del departamento

"Vaya, creo que ha llegado más ayuda" pensó el chico ingles antes de abrir la puerta

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches señora Li....pase por favor...sabía que...ah!!! perdón, buenas noches señorita Li"

"Buenas noches joven Hiragizawa"

"Eriol, puede llamarme Eriol, ya se lo había dicho antes" le dijo mientras saludaba como siempre con un beso en la mano

Shiefa se sonrojó

"Eriol...¿quién es?"

Tomoyo apareció en la estancia para ver quien había tocado a la puerta...pero, la escena que presencio, a pesar de no ser comprometedora le helo la sangre, ahí estaba Eriol besando la mano de Shiefa la hermana de Shaoran y no pudo evitar sentir celos,...... esa chica, había notado como se sonrojaba cuando Eriol le hablaba y eso....eso no era algo normal...

"Buenas noches señorita Daidouji"

"Buenas noches señora Li....H-O-L-A Shiefa..."

La hermana de Shaoran noto el tono de voz que utilizo Tomoyo para decir su nombre y se puso nerviosa, pero no solo ella lo percibió, también Eriol y Ieran Li

"Ho..hola Tomoyo"

Tomoyo recapacito...no era hora para sentir celos, claro que no!!!....su amiga estaba en peligro y era preciso poner a la señora Ieran al tanto de todo lo sucedido, incluso de que pronto sería abuela

"Disculpen" dijo volviendo a ser la chica amable de siempre "Han llegado en un momento muy propicio...pero a la vez difícil.....por favor siéntanse como en su casa....es necesario ponerlas al tanto....¿han venido solas?"

"Gracias Tomoyo" dijo Shiefa "Wei esta en el hotel, arreglando todo lo necesario, nosotras decidimos venir para acá cuanto antes, pues mi madre presintió que era necesaria nuestra presencia"

"Muy conveniente por cierto" continuo Eriol "por favor pasen por aquí....tenemos que contarles varias cosas"

Tomoyo sonrió y se quedo en la estancia mirando como Eriol conducía a Ieran Li y a Shiefa Li con todos los demás,.... cuando los vio desparecer al cruzar la puerta un miedo extraño la invadió... "no seas tonta Tomoyo...son solo ideas tuyas" se dijo mentalmente dirigiéndose a la habitación.

"Tía Ieran!!!"

"Señora Li!!!"

"Buenas noches Mei Ling, Kouji .....sabía que los vería aquí"

"Yo...yo siento mucho haberme ido así de la casa pero..."

"Descuida hija, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.....veo que lo que temía no sucedió después de todo ¿no es así?"

La madre de Shaoran se refería a ciertas "consecuencias" de lo que sucedió entre Mei y Kouji la ocasión en la que los encontró juntos

Mei se sonrojo "No, no sucedió"

"Bien, me alegro, así será más fácil ayudarlos....gracias por cuidar a mi sobrina Kouji"

"No debe agradecerme nada señora, yo daría mi vida por Mei Ling"

Ieran Li miró con aprobación a Kouji e inmediatamente después hablo "Bien, creo que hay cosas que tengo que saber, el tiempo es oro en estos momentos...¿me pueden poner al tanto?"

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos aproximadamente Ieran y Shiefa se enteraron de todo cuanto había sucedido, y aunque la hermana de Shaoran estaba consternada por la noticia, su madre estaba de lo más calmada

"Yo....lo sospechaba, me di cuenta desde que estaban en Hong Kong"

"¿Y por qué nunca me dijo de sus sospechas madre?"

"Hijo, esa situación era concerniente a ustedes dos....y por más segura que yo estuviera de mis sospechas no era lo indicado que te lo dijera"

"Si....lo ideal era que Sakura te lo dijera Shaoran" dijo con pesadumbre Tomoyo

"Sin embargo, dadas la circunstancias....no fue posible" finalizo Yue, que se encontraba a un lado de Shiefa

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es prepararnos para la reunión en el parque Ueno"

"Tienes razón hermana...."

"Hijo....yo iré también con ustedes"

"Gracias madre...."

Todos se retiraron cada uno a alistarse para el enfrentamiento que llevarían a cabo....no tenían ningún plan en especifico, simplemente sabían que lucharían con todo su corazón para defender a Sakura y el bebé que estaba esperando.

**--- Casa de Rye ---**

"Vaya, vaya....hasta que te apareces Koronu....¿no podías esperar a mañana para volver a estar con Tai Kung?"

"Tai esta muerta Rye"

La mirada de Rye era de sorpresa....sabía que su conjuro no surtiría efecto hasta el día siguiente después de la batalla, era algo extraño....si Tai estaba muerta era porque ella había adelantado su muerte...trato de disimular su sorpresa de inmediato "....que lástima......sé lo que significaba para ti...pero,¿qué se le va a hacer?...así es la vida....unos mueren, otros viven, en fin....ya llegará alguien más...."

Koronu asintió, de verdad que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no irse encima de Rye y golpearlo hasta verlo muerto, pero...estaba su promesa y no iba a fallarle a Tai Kung "Acabo de ver salir a tu abuelo...."

"Ya sabes como es.... solo vino a asegurarse de que cumpliré con mi misión"

"Es verdad, ya faltan menos de dos horas"

"Así es, pero....adivina...ella esta aquí"

"¿En serio?" pregunto, tratando de aparentar sorpresa

"Si....ella cree que me esta utilizando....ja,ja,ja...y no sabe que ya descubrí sus intenciones Koronu....imagínate!!!!....esta esperando un hijo de ese maldito chino!!!!!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto preocupado...pero inmediatamente se corrigió "digo....¿qué piensas hacer?"

"....ella no sabe que lo sé, y es mejor, si...así es mejor...te contaré mi plan, necesitaré de tu ayuda mi querido Koronu,....será la última vez y te prometo que después de esto quedarás libre de mis servicios"......"para siempre" esto último lo pensó mentalmente

**--- De regreso a el departamento de los chicos ---**

"Por favor ya tranquilízate, de cualquier manera ya lo sabíamos"

"Nakuru...yo tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera...de que la vidente se hubiese equivocado"

"Lo sé..."

"Tú sabes que no podemos permitir que muera ninguno de los dos, a pesar de que signifique que podamos estar juntos"

"Claro que lo entiendo y te apoyo!!!, no podríamos ser felices a costa del sufrimiento de ellos"

"Por eso Te Amo" decía con una leve sonrisa, la cual fue suplantada por una faz seria "Nakuru....¿recuerdas que te dije que no estaría por mucho tiempo aquí verdad?"

"Si, lo recuerdo.." contesto triste sabiendo que él estaba por decirle cuando sería la última vez que lo vería "¿Cuándo?"

"Después de la batalla..."

"Entonces....esto es un adiós ¿no es así?"

"Estaré contigo siempre...lo sabes" dijo acercando su cuerpo etéreo a la joven guardiana y tratando de acariciar la mejilla de ésta con su energía

"Y yo contigo" contesto Nakuru

**--- En la habitación de al lado ---**

"Por favor.....nunca discutimos y no quiero hacerlo ahora...ya te lo dije...¡¡¡no quiero que vayas!!!!"

"Es injusto!!!...yo también quiero estar ahí...no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí sentada esperando y con la angustia de no saber que pasa contigo y con Sakura!!!!...."

"Pequeña....tu no tienes poderes y corres peligro estando ahí!"

"Ah si, seguro!!!!...pero Shiefa si puede ir contigo ¿no?"

"¿Tomoyo?....no entiendo....¿a qué viene la hermana de Shaoran?"

"No creas que no me doy la miras y ella...ella cada vez que te mira se sonroja!!!!...por favor no soy ninguna tonta!!!"

"Estas confundida!!!"

"No importa Eriol.... es comprensible....ella tiene poderes y yo no....es lógico que te sientas atraído hacia ella ...es muy bonita" el tono de la chica era sumamente triste

Eriol comprendió todo "Ya veo....¿cómo pude pensar que no te darías cuenta?....siempre tan observadora"

Tomoyo lo miró angustiada....él, lo estaba aceptando después de todo

El chico suspiro al ver la expresión de su novia y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz interiormente, estaba viendo como a través de la tristeza en sus ojos se reflejaba el gran amor que ella sentía por él....se acerco a la chica

"Pequeña tonta....no hay nadie en el mundo que sea más hermosa que tú....y no hay nadie en el mundo a quien yo ame más que a ti Tomoyo"

"Pe...pero....lo que vi...."

"Lo que has visto tiene una razón de ser, hace tiempo que note que la hermana de Shaoran tenia algo especial....algo de suma importancia y no me equivoque....la observe cada vez más y más y por fin descubrí de lo que se trataba....pero ella se dio cuenta.....y es por eso que se sonroja cada vez que la veo, le da vergüenza que yo sepa su secreto....soy algo así como su cómplice"

"¿Secreto?"

"Shiefa.....esta enamorada"

"¿Enamorada.....de ti?"

"Ja,ja,ja......no claro que no....ella ama a alguien que desgraciadamente por el momento no le puede corresponder pues cree que ama a alguien más...pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano, le corresponderá....sus auras por alguna extraña razón se complementan al 100 aunque él todavía no se de cuenta de ello....."

"¿Y quién es?"

"Mi curiosa Tomoyo.....todo a su tiempo, ya lo verás y creo que no tardará mucho"

La chica se dio cuenta de la sinceridad del joven y no dudo ni un momento más de él "Esta bien, te creo Eriol....perdóname por ser tan tonta"

"Mejor dicho por ser tan celosa"

"¿Celosa?"

"Ya, ya, no dije nada ....te perdono solo porque con esto me he dado cuenta una vez más de lo mucho que me amas" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

"Gracias..."

"Por eso porque me amas y porque eres lo más importante para mi, te pido por favor que no vayas al parque Ueno, me sentiré mucho más tranquilo"

"Eriol, Te Amo.....pero, por favor no me pidas eso, tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar....déjame estar contigo!!!!!...te prometo que si veo que las cosas se ponen muy mal, me alejare de inmediato para no entorpecer la batalla" suplico la chica

El joven ingles suspiro y la abrazo con todo su amor "¿No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad?"

"NO.....no la hay"

La tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente "Esta bien, pero si ves que la situación se pone demasiado fea, por favor vete, te prometo que nada me pasara ¿de acuerdo?"

La joven de ojos azules le sonrió "De acuerdo"

**--- En otra habitación ---**

"¿La quieres mucho no?"

"Disculpa"

"Es decir.....tú y Kerberos....¿quieren mucho a Sakura no?"

"Es nuestra ama...nuestra razón de ser es protegerla"

"Yo creo que tú estas con ella más que por una simple obligación"

El guardián miro a la joven que inexplicablemente se había quedado con él esperando a los demás, incluyendo a Kero que se había ido con Fujutaka por algunos escritos de conjuros viejos que tal vez pudiesen funcionar para algo en la batalla que estaban por librar

"¿Y tu porque estas aquí?" inquirió Yue

"Por mi hermano"

"Debes quererlo mucho como para aventurarte a una batalla de esta magnitud por él"

"Si...así es....pero aún no me dices si estoy equivocada...¿la quieres mucho verdad?"

"Si....la quiero mucho" dijo en suspiro

"Entiendo....es....es difícil amar a alguien que sabes que nunca te corresponderá..."

Yue la miro curiosamente ¿qué le estaba tratando de decir?

"Señorita Li....no entiendo su comentario"

"Por favor, llámame Shiefa....quise decir que entiendo por lo que pasas, yo también estoy aquí porque quiero luchar al lado de quien amo, aunque sé que no siente lo mismo por mi....y nunca lo hará" termino su frase dedicándole una mirada profunda y tierna

"Yo..." Yue no sabía que decir

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, una extraña sensación se apodero del guardián de la Luna....¿por qué ella lo miraba de esa manera?.....nunca antes lo había visto alguien así....se sintió nervioso, esa mirada, esa mirada le estaba dando a entender algo que no se atrevía ni siquiera a descubrir....algo que le daba cierto temor

"Lo...lo siento...no quise incomodarte Yue" dijo esquivando la mirada del guardián

"Descuida....no lo hiciste"

"No debí decir lo que dije...disculpa"

"No tienes que hacerlo....lo que dijiste no importa, lo que importa....es lo que me hiciste sentir"

Shiefa miro a Yue con ojos sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Mei Ling y Kouji entraron a la habitación

"Mei Ling....Kouji.....son los primeros"

"Ya lo decía yo, no se puede confiar en la gente en momentos tan decisivos como este....primero están muy apurados por Sakura y ahora que ya casi es hora, no llegan...es el colmo!!!!...¿donde rayos esta Shaoran?...ya nos debemos de ir, solo falta media hora!!!"

"Calma Mei....además, tu no vas a ir"

"¿A si?....¿y quien lo va a impedir?....¿Tú Kouji?" La figura de Mei Ling se hacia más grande a cada palabra, mientras que Kouji se veía pequeñito a su lado

"NO...no....yo no..."

"Así esta mejor" dijo triunfalmente

Yue y Shiefa tenían unas gotitas resbalando por su nuca ante la escena

"Ves querida primita...en una relación siempre hay que poner bien claro quien manda a quien"

"Eh...si...si Mei"

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás hasta estar todos juntos...

Decidieron dirigirse al parque Ueno....

La hora había llegado......

**--- En el parque Ueno ---**

Koronu había acompañado a Rye y a Sakura al parque, además de que por instrucciones del mismo Rye estaba con ellos alguien más....Isirah Seng, su madre....

"Bien mi querida Sakura....ya estamos aquí"

"Si...bueno Rye...mi respuesta a tu propuesta...mi respuesta es....es..."

"Eh!....no, no, no, no, no!!! ....espera.....tenemos que aguardar todavía un momento más....estoy seguro de que no tardan en llegar tus amigos y por supuesto Li....quiero que me des tu respuesta enfrente de él"

"Pe...pero, no es necesario, te puedo decir mi respuesta ya......" - La pobre Sakura no pudo continuar pues una sensación la distrajo - "Oh..no"

Justo en ese momento se comenzaron a sentir varias presencias mágicas alrededor del lugar, había dos muy fuertes....Eriol y Shaoran...acompañados por Yue, Kerberos, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon y por supuesto el espíritu de Touya

Shiefa y Ieran Li se habían quedado atrás con Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Kouji y Mei Ling

"Ahí esta Sakura!!!" grito Shaoran

"Debemos acercarnos a ellos lo más que se pueda" decía Yue

"Ya deben haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia" Continuo Eriol

"Esperen!!!!...hay algo raro aquí!!!"

"Es verdad Kerberos....Rye ha levantado una barrera mágica" comento Spinel Sun al no poder pasar más allá

"....lo peor de todo es que esta justo a un metro de distancia de ellos"

"Así es Ruby Moon, él quiere que escuchemos lo que habla con Sakura" aseguro finalmente Eriol

"Rayos!!!!........tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que le haga nada!!!"

"Descuida Shaoran, si el plan de Sakura va a la perfección, solo necesitamos esperar a que pase la hora pactada para la batalla y para eso solo faltan unos cuantos minutos....después, podremos rescatarla...acerquémonos a ellos....sigamos su juego"

Rye sin perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedía, comenzó a hablar más fuerte... no podía evitar darse el gusto de que notaran su conversación con ella, tenia que vengarse de todos, pero sobre todo de él....

Tal vez si Shaoran no hubiese existido Sakura pudo haberle correspondido y las cosas serían diferentes....

Pero no era así......

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta Sakura?" pregunto triunfalmente

"....acepto tu propuesta Rye...me caso contigo"

Rye sonrió maliciosamente al ver la mirada de Shaoran al escucharla

El chico chino no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón al oír las palabras de Sakura....a pesar de saber perfectamente la razón por la cual ella estaba actuando de esa forma.....

"¿De verdad?....¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" pregunto más fuerte

"Si...si quiero.....vamonos ya!!!!...no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más" contesto la ojiverde suplicante, pues ella se daba cuenta del dolor que lo ocasionaba a su amado Shaoran oírla decir eso

Sakura sabía que si se iban de ese lugar la sexta señal no se cumpliría

"Pero ¿por qué mi querida amiga?.....¿¿¿¿acaso temes decirle de frente a ese estúpido chino que estas esperando un hijo suyo????!!!!"

"Oh...no...él lo sabe!!!" – señalo Eriol

"Diablos!!!!....todo ha sido un engaño ....SAKURAAAAA!!!" Grito angustiado Shaoran

La pobre Sakura se lleno de horror al darse cuenta de que Rye sabía de su estado....ella pensaba todo este tiempo que había logrado engañarlo...y estaba equivocada

"Ja,ja,ja....ya veo que te sorprende...vamos mi querida amiga....¿de verdad crees que no me había dado cuenta?....¿me crees tan tonto como para dejarme engañar por ti?....¿acaso creíste que yo podría haber cambiado por ti?" decía mientras la tomaba fuertemente por el cuello y la separaba peligrosamente del !!!!....por qué no peleas conmigo!!!!....." Gritaba Shaoran desesperado mientras lanzaba un sin fin de conjuros a la barrera que se levantaba entre él y Sakura en manos de Rye

"Ja,ja,ja.....¿qué por qué no peleo contigo?.....simple.....primero....debo cumplir con mi misión....debo de matarla a ella y a tu hijo!!!" Al terminar de decir esto Rye lanzo a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas contra una roca que estaba a un costado del lugar donde se encontraban

"NOOOOO....SAKURAAAAA!!!....."

Sakura reaccionó rápidamente e invocando el poder de su estrella llamo a "Salto" quien oportunamente la ayudo a evitar que se golpeara

"Ya veo que te has vuelto fuerte querida amiga.....aunque temo que tu poder no se compara con el mío"

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de un color oscuro, cientos de nubes grises llenaban el firmamento, relámpagos se escuchaban caer por doquier....

"Este no es un lugar apropiado para nuestra batalla"..."Espero verlos.....cuando le de el golpe final" dijo mirando a Eriol y finalmente a Shaoran

Utilizo su poder para hacer que Sakura despareciera junto con él....

"¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTA???"

"Utilizó un hechizo de tele transportación" apunto Eriol

"NO PUEDE SER!!!!"

"Shaoran debes concentrarte!!!!....debemos buscar la presencia de Sakura!!!"

En ese instante pudieron sentir la presencia de Sakura a lo lejos

"ESTAN EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO!!!!" Grito Yue

Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ese lugar

Shiefa Li informo a los demás de lo sucedido pues no habían logrado escuchar nada, pero ella tenia un poder especial, el poder de ver otros lugares y al estar pendiente de Sakura pudo ver como ésta aparecía junto con Rye en la Torre

**--- En la Torre de Tokio ---**

Rye lanzo el primer ataque....

Sakura respondió

La batalla que estaban librando era por demás sorprendente

Rye utilizaba poderes obscuros, con conjuros maléficos y maldiciones

Sakura hacia gala de su conocimiento de elementos como agua, tierra, fuego y aire

Se sentía un poder mágico impresionante

Por fin, Shaoran y compañía llegaron al lugar

"Es increíble el poder que se siente" decía asombrada Ruby Moon

"DEMONIOS!!!!....Ha puesto otra barrera, y es aún más fuerte que la anterior!!!!"

"La única forma de romperla es nuevamente utilizar nuestros poderes en conjunto Shaoran"

El chico chino asintió

Ambos hechiceros realizaron el conjuro en su lengua natal, pero....no funciono

Sakura y Rye seguían en la pelea

Shaoran veía angustiado como la mujer que amaba y que esperaba un hijo suyo estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas....pero su contrincante la estaba comenzando a superar, lo cual provocaba mayor desesperación en el joven Jefe del Clan Li...

...Una serie de rayos de color rojo golpeaban directamente a la joven maestra de cartas enviándola abruptamente hacia el suelo

"NO....MALDITO!!!! NOOOOO!!!!......SAKURAAAAAA!!!"

**Mientras tanto, al pie de la Torre de Tokio....**

Los demás acababan de llegar pero extrañamente Tomoyo pudo atravesar la barrera sin ningún problema

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No...no lo sé Kouji"

Ieran Li miro a Tomoyo con suspicacia- "Clow decía solía decir _las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable_.... debe haber alguna razón por la cual tu puedes pasar la barrera"

"Voy a subir" dijo firmemente la chica

"¿Estas loca?" escucho decir a Mei Ling

La chica miro a la parte de arriba de la estructura y veía como su novio, Shaoran y los demás trataban de romper la barrera sobrevolando la Torre sin tener resultado alguno....cerro sus puños con fuerza y volteo a mirar a los demás - "He tomado una decisión"

Fujitaka Kinomoto por su parte también había decidido que ya era hora de tomar parte en lo que sucedía y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se separo del grupo

"Ah...vaya...ya llegaron tus amigos .....¿qué te parece si permito que entren tus guardianes?.........no estarías completa sin ellos....quiero que veas como acabo con ellos antes que contigo"

"Eh....que...no Rye no!!!!"

Yue e Kerberos sintieron como algo los atraía hacia dentro de la barrera

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Shaoran mientras veía como los guardianes de las cartas Sakura se alejaban ferozmente atraídos por una fuerza que emanaba desde el mirador de la Torre

"¡Rye nos quiere utilizar para controlar a Sakura!!!!" grito Kerberos

Yue volteo a mirar a Shaoran "No se lo permitiremos...te lo prometo"

Shiefa Li sintió como se le helaba la sangre cuando vio lo que pasaba ".....Debemos buscar la forma de ir con Tomoyo!!!"

"Hija!!! No podemos...nuestro lugar esta aquí...no en la batalla"

"Pero madre!!!...él......ÉL CORRE PELIGRO!!!!"

"Es su destino hija...debes de entenderlo....él debe protegerla...."

"NOOOOO!!!" grito mientras comenzaba a llorar mirando hacia la parte de arriba de la Torre

Los guardianes ya estaban al lado de su ama

"Yue!!!...Kero!!! ¿están bien?"

"Si Sakura ¿tu cómo estas?"

"....Ahora mejor con ustedes a mi lado"

"¿Y el bebé?"

Sakura miro a Yue..."¿lo sabes?"

"Todos lo sabemos....no debiste ocultarlo"

"Él....él..."

"Si....Shaoran esta al tanto....por eso esta tan desesperado!!!"

"Yo......"

"¡¡¡Pero que bonita escena!!!!....el reencuentro de los guardianes y su ama....que enternecedor!!!" la voz de Rye sonaba burlona

"MALDITO!!!!....NO dejaremos que le hagas nada a Sakura!!!"

"NO....claro que no g-a-t-i-t-o...por eso primero los acabaré a ustedes dos!!!"

Rye comenzó a atacar a Sakura nuevamente, sabia perfectamente que ambos guardianes la protegerían sin dudarlo y esa era su intención precisamente, distraerlos tratando de protegerla y al menor descuido aprovechar para atacarlos.

Y lo logro....

Kerberos se descuido en un ataque en el cual protegió a Sakura y Rye aprovecho para lanzarle una espada

"Cuidado Kerberos!!!" grito Yue

Demasiado tarde....

La espada había atravesado al felino guardián que se desplomo en medio de un gran dolor, Sakura y Yue podían ver como el suelo que se encontraba alrededor de la Bestia del Sello se teñía de un intenso color rojo....la sangre de Kerberos salía incesantemente hasta que finalmente éste quedo inconsciente y regreso a su identidad falsa por la debilidad de su cuerpo.

Un nuevo ataque

Yue protegía a su ama...pero no era suficiente....Rye era demasiado fuerte y acababa de lanzar un conjuro en el cual cientos de agujas se dirigían hacia ellos, en un acto de protección instintiva Yue tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la protegió con su cuerpo

"No, no.....Yue NO!!" gemía la joven ante lo sucedido

"Sa...Sakura" – sangre brotaba por la boca del guardián que recibía uno a uno los embistes de las agujas, sintiendo como se enterraban en su cuerpo – "Por favor....lucha...lucha por lo que amas....no...no...te detengas"

"Yue!!!....por favor suéltame!!!!....déjame atacarlo!!!" le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos

"Sa...Sakura....cu...cuida...te" fue lo último que escucho decir al Guardián de la Luna que caía desmayado, afortunadamente en ese momento algo atrajo la atención de Rye que dejo de atacar por unos segundos, los cuales Sakura aprovecho para hacer a un lado a su guardián

La maestra de cartas sentía rabia por lo sucedido a sus dos guardianes....sus dos grandes amigos....

Se acababan de sacrificar por ella!!!....no podía fallarles....simplemente no podía

Rye volvió a atacar, esta vez con mucha más fuerza

A pesar de que la joven Kinomoto era muy ágil uno que otro ataque le llego a dar....Rye tampoco había salido intacto, pero era evidente que el representante de la Magia Oscura se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella.

Sakura estaba terriblemente agotada....entonces...algo sucedió....pudo verlo.....logro distinguir a Shaoran detrás de la barrera que se levantaba entre ellos, para ella esa pared hasta ese momento había sido de un color negro que no le permitía ver lo que sucedía afuera, donde por el contrario se podía apreciar todo lo que pasaba en el interior

La barrera se estaba derribando

El ver a Shaoran hizo que su corazón brincara de emoción

Entonces Sakura recobro fuerzas y se dispuso a nuevamente a atacar

"Pero....¿qué es eso???" decía Rye "¿no te has dado por vencida aún?" preguntaba en tono burlón

"Cállate y pelea!!!" grito Sakura con más valor que nunca

"Bah!!!...de nada te servirá ese pequeño incremento de energía....ya verás que te acabare en unos segundos....Sakura Kinomoto"

**En la calle, a un costado de la Torrre de Tokio, fuera de la barrera**

Koronu por su lado estaba junto con Isirah, la madre de Rye, observando la lucha, esperando el momento preciso para vengar la muerte de Tai Kung, conocía todos los conjuros obscuros que Rye utilizaba y sus contra conjuros....entonces, comenzó a debilitar la barrera

"¡¡¿Me puedes decir que estas haciendo Koronu?!!!"

"Se.....señor Seng"

Pero a pesar de haberlo sorprendido Mao Seng había llegado tarde, el contra conjuro de Koronu estaba funcionando, la barrera se rompería en unos instantes

"TRAIDOOOOOR!!!....eres como tu padre y toda tu maldita familia!!!.........pero ya verás....yo me encargare de hacerte pagar por esto!!!"

Mao Seng lanzo un hechizo poderoso a Koronu....quien tristemente no pudo actuar a tiempo, el chico yacía lleno de heridas sobre el suelo....Seng se preparaba para lanzarle otro ataque....sin embargo alguien se interpuso entre ellos antes de que atisbará el golpe final

"¿Tú?"....¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – dijo molesto

"Tu y yo...tenemos cuentas pendientes Mao" -

"Así que después de todo, nos volvemos a encontrar Ieran"

"Así es, pero esta vez.....será la última"

Ieran Li y Mao Seng se enfrascaron en una lucha que ante todo tenia como poder la experiencia de ambos contendientes

**En el mirador de la Torre**

Tomoyo acababa de llegar

La escena antes tus ojos se asemejaba una terrible película de horror

El cuerpo de Kero sobre un gran charco de sangre......

Yue, ya convertido en Yukito inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando por los orificios que el ataque de agujas origino en su cuerpo.... poniéndose cada vez más blanco que una hoja de papel......

Y Sakura.....luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra Rye

Sus ojos se negaban a lo que estaba viendo....no era posible, simplemente no lo era.....¿por qué estaba ahí?....¿de que manera podía ayudar si no tenia poder alguno?

Entonces, lo entendió"......."_la semilla morirá antes de florecer_" recordó nuevamente la parte final de la sexta señal mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más reflejando algo que acababa de comprender

Miró nuevamente el lugar donde se encontraban peleando Sakura y Rye

Después volteo hacia la barrera que cada vez dejaba ver con mayor claridad lo que sucedía afuera...

Ahí estaba Eriol quien sintió inmediatamente la mirada de Tomoyo y se apresuro en un instante lo más cerca a donde ella estaba, aproximadamente a 50 centímetros uno del otro......aunque no podía pasar pues la barrera no se derribaba aún

"¡Tomoyo!!!!.....¿Cómo es que estas ahí???.....Es peligroso!!!"

"OH ERIOL!!!" ......"No...no se refiere a Sakura......se refiere....se refiere a mi!!!"

Eriol la miró horrorizado ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?!!!.....Ahora todo lo sucedido anteriormente tenia sentido....¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese sueño con su encarnación anterior...hace dos noches.....cuando seguía pensando en la sexta señal y en como ayudar a su amiga Sakura?

Esas palabras...

"_....A veces....lo mejor es ocultar la verdad justo frente a nuestros ojos"_

Clow le estaba diciendo que la sexta señal y el misterio de la semilla estaba justo frente a él - "Tomoyo" dijo apenas en un susurro

Tomoyo pudo ver entonces una mirada en Eriol que no le conocía.....Miedo, temor, angustia.....sentimientos que nunca creyó verlos en él

Sakura y Rye seguían peleando...pero...este último se percato de la presencia de Tomoyo dentro de la barrera y decidió poner atención auditiva a lo que hablaba con Eriol.....seguramente de algo le serviría

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Tomoyo?...." preguntaba nervioso desde fuera de la barrera

"No....no lo sabía....." decía incrédula y titubeante

"Tomoyo...."

"....Es verdad!!!!.... tuve un retraso...pero como es algo que desde siempre me ha sucedido no le puse atención" contesto ya atemorizada

"Maldita barrera!!!!. Grito encolerizado..."quisiera abrazarte en ese momento!!!!!....debemos ser cuidadosos, y no dejar que Rye se de cuenta o te atacara!!!!"

Tomoyo comenzó a llorar, el saberse tan indefensa y más aún con el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer, la convertía en una chica llena de miedo

Eriol no soportaba verla en ese estado "....Calma pequeña..calma.....no dejare que nada te pase a ti ni a nuestro hijo!!!" Más que decírselo a ella, se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, la sola idea de perderla lo llenaba de pánico, ya lo había experimentado la ocasión en que Tomoyo había estado implicada en la tercer señal, y definitivamente no quería volver a sentir eso nunca

Tomoyo se limpio las lágrimas y lo miro con amor y dulzura aún en esa situación tan desesperada

Sakura estaba luchando por zafarse de unos hilos invisibles que al menor contacto le cortaban la piel....

Shaoran trataba de acabar de tirar la barrera con su espada y le gritaba a Sakura....pero la barrera seguía ahí

Y justo en ese momento, Rye tomo a Tomoyo desprevenida ....ante la mirada de un angustiado y encolerizado Eriol que debido al shock de lo que acaba de descubrir no se percato antes de la cercanía del representante de la Magia Obscura

Todos miraron estupefactos lo sucedido.....

Sakura y Shaoran también

"SUELTALAAAA DESGRACIADO!!!" Gritaba Eriol desde afuera

"Vaya...vaya..." decía Rye mirando a Tomoyo de arriba abajo, sujetándola de la cintura y acercándola a él....haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del chico inglés que golpeaba la barrera

"No....no me hagas daño.....por favor Rye"

Tomo un mechón de la frente de Tomoyo y lo olió....después con su mano derecha...acaricio el vientre de la chica fuertemente

"¡¡¡¡NO LA TOQUES IMBECIL!!!!"

"Nuevamente....estas en mis manos....pequeña FLOR DE CIRUELO"

Entonces todos entendieron el error en el que habían estado

"¡¡¡Es imposible!!!" decía un confundido Touya

"Pero....pero la vidente dijo que era Sakura" continuaba Ruby Moon

Eriol entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas

"..MALDITOOOOO!!!!"

"...Er...Eriol...." Tomoyo apenas podía hablar Rye le estaba realizando un hechizo de paralización

".....NOOOOO!!!"

Eriol golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera...golpes físicos...mágicos....Shaoran dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba su amigo, le ayudaba con su espada...al igual que Spinnel Sun, Ruby Moon y el mismo Touya Kinomoto

La barrera no cedía.....

"Ya entiendo!!!......ocultar la verdad justo frente a nuestros ojos se refiere a que a la vidente del Templo Senh...es decir "nuestros ojos"....le esta ocultada la verdad sobre esta señal....." razono Ruby

"y al mismo tiempo a la misma reencarnación de Clow....le esta ocultada la verdad frente a sí mismo.....la verdad de la sexta señal es que la semilla se refiere al hijo de Eriol y Tomoyo!!!!.........que haremos???!!!" meditaba Touya

Dentro de la barrera Sakura logro soltarse......estaba levemente lastimada

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacía Rye y le lanzo un ataque "¡¡¡DISPARO!!!!", al mismo tiempo que protegía a Tomoyo "¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!" que caía paralizada en el suelo al ser soltada por Rye debido al ataque de la joven maestra de cartas

"La pelea es conmigo Rye!!!....deja a Tomoyo en paz.....ella nada tiene que ver...."

"No creo mi querida AMIGA!!!!.....yo lo escuche...ella y Hiragizawa se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba equivocado!!!....al chiquillo que debo matar es al que ella lleva en sus entrañas y la profecía....destruyéndote a ti....ja,ja,ja......."

Sakura miraba escuchaba con horror esas palabras y no podía evitar sentir una gran opresión en su pecho

¡Ahora lo veo claro!!!!....todo tiene sentido!!!....debo matar la semilla de la reencarnación del primer Representante de la Magia Combinada y debo matar a la última Representante de esta magia para que no quede vestigio alguno.....es muy lógico!!!...ja,ja,ja"

"No...no puede ser" decía la joven maestra de cartas

"Mi querida Sakura.....creo que en esta ocasión, YO seré el ganador"...."¡¡¡¡VENTISCA INFERNAL!!!!"

Miles de olas de fuego rodearon a Sakura y la aventaron algo lejos del lugar donde yacía Tomoyo a los pies de Rye

"Ahhhhhh"

"SAKURAAAAAA!!!!" grito Shaoran al ver como era atacada su novia

"Ahora si....LA SEXTA SEÑAL SE CUMPLIRAAAA!!!!!"

"No...no...Tomoyo no!!!!... NOOOOOOOOO!" - se oía un desesperado Eriol

"MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

La barrera se rompió justo al momento en que Rye lanzo su conjuro a Tomoyo

Fue cuestión de segundos

Todos miraban con horror la escena

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Sakura utilizando gran parte de sus fuerzas logro vencer el hechizo y junto con Shaoran lanzaron un golpe de energía con ayuda de la carta "Trueno" y la espada del joven Li

Rye salió despedido por el cielo....

Seguramente no tardaría mucho en regresar....

Pero ya era demasiado tarde....

Sangre se veía alrededor del cuerpo de Tomoyo.....

Eriol se quedo pasmado.....

Sus pies no respondían.....

No podía estar pasando esto.....

¿¿¿¿Por qué ella nuevamente????

Reacciono de inmediato y corrió a su lado........

Ríos de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas......

"¿Por qué...POR QUÉEEEE?" gritaba

Tomo a Tomoyo en sus brazos y....

¡¡¡¡Se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba viva y casi sin rasguño alguno!!!!....

¿Pero y la sangre?........Entonces una figura se materializo.....

"¿RUBY?" pregunto Eriol incrédulo ante lo que veía

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, estaba la guardiana de Eriol tirada a un lado...cubierta de sangre y lastimada de todo el cuerpo...

Agonizando....

Ruby Moon en un certero movimiento había logrado interponerse ante el ataque que Rye lanzó a Tomoyo

Utilizó un poder que consumía toda su energía....se había vuelto invisible para evitar que Rye se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer...

Y funciono

Sin embargo la vida de la guardiana se consumía !!!...¿Qué demonios hiciste????" gritaba el espíritu de Moon".....sollozaba Sakura

Shaoran pudo por fin acercarse a su adorada Flor de Cerezo y la abrazo aliviado por tenerla con él...pero sumamente triste por lo que estaba pasando

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto

"Shaoran!!" la chica lo abrazo con fuerza "Yo....lo siento...hubiera querido decírtelo, pero tenía miedo"

El joven Li tomo la barba de Sakura y tiernamente le dijo "Después hablaremos de ello....cuando todo esto haya terminado....solo recuerda que Te Amo ¿de acuerdo?, Y no dejare que les suceda nada a ti y a nuestro bebé" - Después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

"Gracias" dijo agradecida y emocionada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar - "Pero...¿qué va a pasar con Ruby Moon?" pregunto acongojada

Shaoran contesto con pesadumbre "....desgraciadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer"

Sakura ahora lloraba refugiada en el pecho de Shaorani

La hermosa guardiana abría lentamente sus ojos y era sostenida por la energía de un espíritu

"¡¡¡Por favor has algo Hiragizawa!!!" imploraba el joven Kinomoto

Eriol iba a comenzar un hechizo para reactivar la energía de la guardiana, después de todo, él le había dado vida

"No...no Eriol....no....no lo hagas"

"¡¿Qué dices Ruby?!....ESTAS LOCA!!!...debo apresurarme o no podré ayudarte!!!"

"Si...si lo haces....te qued..te..quedaras con poca energía y... esa la necesitas para defender a Tom...Tomoyo de Rye"

Eriol y todos los demás comprendieron lo que la guardiana deseaba

"Ruby!!!..no puedo!!!...no me pidas que te deje morir!!!"

"De....de cualquier forma....est...estar viva, será estar muerta en vida...sin...sin él" - dijo refiriéndose a Touya

Touya la miro con una mezcla de comprensión y dolor en su rostro

"Lo...lo he...decidido.....es...es lo mejor, Eriol" – volteo a mirar al espíritu del hombre que amaba – "Sé que.... tu amado Touya "

"Las cosas no tienen porque ser así....tu debes vivir....tienes tanto por hacer" - contestaba el joven Kinomoto, el ver al ser que amaba sufriendo de esa forma era casi insoportable.....

"Touya....No...pu..puedo.....vi..vivir.....sin...ti"

Fueron las últimas palabras de Ruby Moon

Touya Kinomoto no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cristalinas y etéreas lagrimas en su faz de fantasma

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Ruby Moon daba paso a su apariencia como Nakuru Akisuki para después desvanecerse en el aire como polvo de estrellas....tal como sucede con todo ser mágico

"No!!!...no puede ser así!!!!....no es como se supone que debía ser!!!!"

"¿A qué se refiere mi Moon...siendo un ser mágico, al morir se convierte en polvo estelar que se une a la energía de aquel que fue su creador"

"No...no entiendo Shaoran"

"Quiere decir que tanto Ruby como Nakuru son incapaces de convertirse en espíritu porque no tienen un alma humana, sino una alma mágica"

"Entonces...entonces" continuaba Sakura con temor a lo que seguía

"Así es....ella y Touya jamás podrán estar juntos"

Sakura volteo a mirar el espíritu de su hermano, se veía tan triste, nunca lo había visto así y realmente le dolió

Entonces percibieron que la energía de Rye cada vez se acercaba más

No había tiempo para seguir lamentando la perdida de Ruby Moon por más que les doliera

¡¡¡Tenían que actuar ya!!!

"Spinel Sun....lleva a Tomoyo lejos de aquí"

"Pero....amo, debo quedarme a su lado, es mi deber ...." la enorme pantera con alas de mariposa dijo esto con decisión a pesar de tenía enormes lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos a causa de la muerte de su compañera

"HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!!!!!.....DEBES SALVARLA Y SALVARTE!!!!....No soportaría el hecho perderlos como a Ruby!!!"

Spinel Sun miro a su amo con respeto y amor, espero a que Eriol colocara a la joven sobre su lomo y partió velozmente, de él dependía que Tomoyo quedará fuera del alcance de Rye

**No muy lejos de ahí **

Se encontraban Mei Ling, Kouji, y Shiefa quien se percato de lo sucedido gracias a sus poderes y lo comentaba a los demás

Estaban profundamente sorprendidos ante el cambio de situación

Vieron como por encima de ellos pasaba velozmente Spinel Sun con Tomoyo

"Vamos a seguirlo en el auto!!!!.....de esta forma ayudaremos a cuidar de Tomoyo!!!"

"Me parece buena idea Mei Ling....vayan"

"¿Shiefa?...¿Y tú que harás?"

"Mi lugar esta en otro lado"

Mei Ling y Kouji voltearon a mirarse uno al otro pues no entendía a lo que se refería Shiefa

"Debo estar al lado de mi hermano y mi madre en estos momentos"

Kouji y Mei asintieron e inmediatamente partieron en el auto siguiendo el rumbo que había tomado Spinel Sun

"Debo acercarme a donde están ellos.....debo verlo y ayudarlo" pensaba Shiefa mientras corría lo más rápido posible

**De regreso a la Torre de Tokio**

"Ese maldito me las pagara!!!!!...." gritaba encolerizado pero de repente....¿Dónde....dónde esta?....." preguntaba Touya

Justo en ese mismo instante Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Touya, percibieron que inexplicablemente la energía de Rye desaparecía de golpe

"Ya no se siente su presencia"

"No Sakura, la ha ocultado.....para tomarnos desprevenidos" comento Shaoran

"Así es....eh ¿qué es eso?" pregunto Eriol ahora

Se podían sentir dos energías mágicas muy poderosas que se encontraban luchando muy cerca, a un costado de la Torre

"Es.....es mi madre" decía sorprendido Shaoran

"¿Qué dices mocoso?"

"Hermano!!!...no le digas así..."

"Debemos ir" dijo Eriol

"Si...pero ¿y ellos?" decía Sakura refiriéndose a Yue y a Kerberos que yacían inconscientes ya con sus identidades falsas en el suelo

"Mira mounstruo.....no te preocupes, la ayuda viene en camino"

Sakura miro un poco extrañada a su hermano

"Es verdad Sakura....vamos, talvez la señora Li necesita ayuda"

Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Touya se dirigieron volando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la energía mágica

Poco después Shiefa llego al mirador y vio a Kero tirado en el suelo, corrió a su lado

"Esta muy mal herido!!!" se dijo

Lo levanto en sus brazos y puedo ver la herida hecha por la espada, con ayuda de una hoja mágica de bambu logro cerrarla

"Bien, solo tiene que descansar"

Pero al mirar hacia su izquierda la imagen que se presento ante sus ojos hizo que sintiera como si algo atravesara dolorosamente su corazón

Ahí estaba él

En medio de un charco de sangre

Lleno de orificios por los cuales salía el valioso líquido

Todo se nublo en su mente

En un segundo estaba a su lado

"Debo...debo utilizar un hechizo de curación" susurraba nerviosa

La diferencia con el conjuro que realizo a Kero consistía básicamente en que para la Bestia Guardiana era una sola herida la que había que sanar pero para Yukito eran cientos de ellas

Shiefa Li sabia perfectamente que ese tipo de hechizos requerían de mucha energía...bueno, para una persona como su hermano no era mucho pues era un mago muy poderoso, pero ella realmente consumiría toda su energía al realizarlo....sin embargo eso no importaba, lo único que quería era verlo a él a salvo

Coloco sus manos a una distancia de más o menos 10 centímetros sobre el cuerpo de Yukito y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, se podía percibir una leve luz saliendo de la palma de sus manos

El cuerpo de la identidad falsa del Guardián de la Luna estaba rodeado de un destello de color verde....la magia de Shiefa

Poco a poco las heridas iban cerrándose, al mismo tiempo que Shiefa se sentía más débil

El conjuro terminó

Yukito abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la imagen de una hermosa chica que lo miraba con profundo amor

"Que....que bueno" susurro apenas la chica en un suspiro

Yukito se reincorporo y se convirtió en Yue

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto más que molesto, preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer por él

Shiefa acaricio la mejilla del guardián "Es...estas bien" dijo alegremente y casi desfalleciendo por la utilización de energía

El hermoso ángel alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo y tomo su mano

"Gr...gracias" susurro Shiefa

La miro fijamente a los ojos "¿Por qué?" pregunto

Ella esquivo su mirada "Eso no importa"

Yue la obligo a mirarlo nuevamente "Importa lo que me has hecho hace unas horas en casa de Eriol y Tomoyo"

Yue se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica, quien a pesar de su debilidad se sonrojo

"Yue....yo"

La chica no pudo continuar pues sus labios se encontraban ya ocupados por los del hermoso guardián de las cartas Sakura

Al terminar él dijo "Gracias.....me he dado cuenta de algo gracias a ti"

La chica lo miro incrédula

Él asintió con la mirada y sonrió levemente (tanto como Yue puede hacerlo)

Se abrazaron

"¿SAKURAAAAAAA?...??"

El hermoso momento se vio interrumpido por los gritos chillones de un pequeño peluche

"Que bueno que estas bien Kerberos" dijo Yue

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?....¿¿¿no se supone que debías estar con Sakura???...." yo en cambio he recibido un terrible ataque por eso tengo justificación....pero tú????....vaya!!! que irresponsable te has vuelto Yue!!!......"

Entonces se percato de la situación al ver que su compañero y la hermana del mocoso estaban abrazados

"Oh........lo siento!!!....!!"

"Des...descuida....no es el momento" dijo apenada Shiefa que se zafaba sin querer realmente de los brazos de Yue

"¿Qué paso con Sakura y los demás?"

"Es verdad....deberían estar aquí"

"Pasaron muchas cosas"

Y Shiefa se dispuso a contarles lo ocurrido mientras habían estado inconscientes

**A un costado de la Torre de Tokio**

Lo que estaba sucediendo era impresionante

Shaoran nunca había visto a su madre así....cierta vez los consejeros del Clan e instructores de entrenamiento le comentaron la admiración que sentían por su progenitora, pues de joven la habían visto luchar al lado de su padre en muchas ocasiones

Además ante él estaba la imagen de alguien que creía muerto, uno de sus tantos entrenadores de artes mágicas, uno de sus favoritos sin duda, Mao Seng, pero....el verlo ahí lo confundió aún más

"No puede ser él.....se supone que debía estar muerto...Mao Seng"

"¿Mao Seng? .... Koronu me contó que ese hombre había planeado todo para que se cumpliera la primer señal " recordó Sakura

"¿CÓMO???"

"La conspiración "razono Eriol

"Shaoran.....ese hombre....es el abuelo de Rye"

"¿QUËEE?"

La platica no pudo continuar pues la batalla atrajo de nuevo su atención

Ieran Li se encontraba elevándose el aire al mismo nivel que Mao Seng, en su mano derecha tenia un gran abanico mientras que con la mano izquierda acababa de desenvainar una espada muy similar a la de Shaoran, solo que curiosamente su hoja era de color púrpura

Mao Seng lanzaba rayos de poder a Ieran Li, quien haciendo una perfecta demostración de su enorme experiencia en combates mágicos, los evitaba haciendo uso del abanico que tenia, utilizándolo como una especie de escudo

El contraataque fue realmente sorprendente...Ieran Li se dejo ir a toda velocidad contra Mao Seng.....parecía que éste no tendría oportunidad de escapar....

Pero,..... desgraciadamente el abuelo de Rye pudo reaccionar a tiempo evitando el golpe con otra espada muy similar a la de Ieran, pero de hoja color rojo

Mao y Ieran se encontraban enfrascados en una cruenta lucha de poder a poder, eran muy buenos espadachines

Las espadas se cruzaron y quedaron friccionándose una con la otra mientras ambos magos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y mascullaban unas palabras

"Haz mejorado mucho Ieran"

"Me enseñaste bien"

"Así es....por eso, sé perfectamente tus puntos débiles"

"Al igual que yo se los tuyos"

Shaoran estaba experimentando una sensación indescriptible, su madre siempre la había inspirado respeto, pero ahora más que nunca un sentimiento de gran admiración se hacia presente....

Venia a su mente todo lo que sus maestros le habían platicado de ella y.....

Ahora él podía verla....

Realmente era sorprendente!!!!

Una voz se dejo escuchar

"Sakura...Sakura!!!.."

La chica volteo al oír su nombre y se dio cuenta de que escondida detrás de un auto estaba la madre de Rye...Isirah Seng

"¿Quién es esa?" pregunto Touya desconfiadamente

"Es la madre de Rye"

Al oír esto Shaoran se puso a la defensiva y dejo de ver por un momento la pelea de su madre para concentrase en la aparición de esta mujer

"Sakura...no vayas"

"Descuida.....ella no tiene poder mágico alguno"

Se acercaron

"Gracias a los dioses que eres tu Sakura...mi hijo..... él ha cambiado tanto" decía en sollozos la mujer

"Lo se señora....pero descuide, sé que dentro de él todavía esta el Rye que ambas queremos"

Estas palabras no fueron muy del agrado de Shaoran pero eso no importaba ahora, así que pregunto "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Él quería que estuviese en este lugar por si algo malo le llegara a suceder"

"¡¡¡Que crueldad!!!...quería que usted viera como hacía sufrir a los demás y como sufría el mismo....es despreciable!!!..."

"No Touya no....las razones de Rye son aún peores...¿no recuerdas que él tiene tu sangre?" comento Eriol

"Oh....es verdad!!"

"ES HORRIBLE!!!!...pensaba sacrificar a su propia madre!!!"

La mujer entonces rompió en llanto y Sakura miro a Shaoran con un poquito de reproche...su palabras habían afectado a la pobre mujer....pero justo en ese instante los cuatro pudieron ver que Isirah estaba acompañada de otra persona que estaba en muy malas condiciones

"¿Moku?...¿qué hace aquí?" pregunto Li

"¿Koronu?" dijo Sakura

Shaoran volteo a ver a su novia con una especie de entre celos y sorpresa, no había olvidado que ese tipo en alguna ocasión estaba molestando a Sakura en la Universidad de Hong Kong, afortunadamente él había llegado a tiempo, pero ¿qué hacia en ese lugar y con la madre de Rye?...y más aún ¿ por qué Sakura le hablaba tan familiarmente?....no entendía nada

Sakura lo miro y pudo ver sus dudas "Shaoran...ahora no hay tiempo, después te explicaré todo, lo único que importa ahora es que Koronu nos ha ayudado mucho"

Y diciendo esto la chica se arrodillo ante el joven Moku que al sentir el contacto de la joven con dificultad abrió los ojos

"Sa...Sakura"

La chica le sonrió

"Muchas gracias....sin tu conjuro no se habría destruido esa barrera"

Nadie solo ella se había percatado de lo que él había hecho

"Vaya...fue él" pensaba Eriol

"Pa...parece....que..si fue...fue de....ayuda"

"Si....lo fue" confirmo Shaoran

"Cumplí...cumplí mi promesa" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si...lo hiciste...."

"Gr....gracias Sakura"

La mano de la ojiverde acarició la mejilla del joven y mientras este cerraba lentamente sus ojos le dijo "Ahora...ve con ella"

Y así....el último descendiente del Clan Moku... acababa de dejar este mundo para siempre

Guardaron un momento de silencio

"Debemos llevar a la madre de Rye a un lugar seguro" – dijo Sakura firmemente mirando a sus acompañantes

"Yo lo haré" dijo Eriol...."seguramente Rye al darse cuenta de que su madre esta siendo alejada de él tratará de evitarlo a toda costa y utilizará magia"

"NO Eriol...lo haré yo"

"¿Papá?"

"¿Padre?"

"¿Señor Kinomoto?"

El arqueólogo sonriente, como siempre, continuo hablando

"Hija.....yo puedo llevarme a la señora lejos de aquí....es mucho mejor que tanto Eriol como Shaoran y tu hermano permanezcan contigo para protegerte..."

"Pero...¿qué haces aquí?...¿cómo sabías?"

Fujitaka sonrió "Mi querida hija...._la vida es como un juego de ajedrez: debes colocar cada una de las piezas en una parte estratégica y llegado el momento utilizarlas a tu conveniencia para ganar la partida_"

Eriol reaccionó al escuchar las palabras del padre de Touya y Sakura "Lo he oído antes" pensó

"Eh...no entiendo"

"Ya lo entenderás mi pequeña"

"Ya lo veo....usted...también recibió un mensaje de mi anterior encarnación a través de un sueño!!!"

Fujitaka sonrió dándole la razón a Eriol

"¿¿¿Quéee???" preguntaron al unísono Touya y Shaoran

"¿Soñaste con el Mago Clow papá?"

"Así es mi pequeña....ya sabes como actúa él" dijo guiñando un ojo...."No hay tiempo que perder....yo me llevare a la señora de aquí"

"Yo voy contigo padre"

"¡¿Touya?!"

Touya se acerco a su hermana "Mounstruo....descuida, no dejare que pase nada a papá.....cuídate, seguramente ya no nos volveremos a ver....estoy muy orgulloso de ti" dijo con una breve sonrisa

"Hermano!"

"Y tu..." dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran con algo de recelo "cuídala mucho"

Shaoran solo asintió

Y entonces Fujitaka y Touya se alejaron junto con la madre de Rye

La pelea continuaba

Ieran Y Mao se veían cada vez más agotados, los dos habían utilizado un sin fin de hechizos, pero ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido

Hasta que......

Una de las espadas voló......

Y la otra fue clavada justo en el vientre del enemigo

"Agghhhhh....."

"No...no puede ser"

".....Ya ves que si"

"Pero....pero se supone que..."

"¿Nunca has oído decir que el alumno siempre supera al maestro.....Mao?"

"Ieran.....habrás.....habrás ganado esta batalla.....pero ya verás.....ya lo verás.....Rye se encargara de ti.....de tu hijo.....de TODOS!!!"

"Ahorra tus palabras Mao....ahora dime ¿quieres morir lentamente? Puedo dejarte así como estas, ó ¿prefieres mi compasión y te mato de una buena vez?"

Mao sonrió maliciosamente "Jamás te rogare ni te imploraré compasión"

"Como gustes"

Entonces Ieran Li tomo su espada dejando visible la gran herida que había propinado a su oponente, la cual era incapaz de curarse pues había sido hecha por una espada mágica, convoco una especie de grilletes mágicos con los cuales sujeto a Mao por sus cuatro extremidades al suelo, para que ahí se desangrara hasta morir

Por fin se había vengado del hombre que causo tanto dolor a su hijo, el hombre que provoco que todo este caos se desencadenara

Se quedo mirándolo

Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol no se atrevían a acercársele

Ella estaba montando guardia....estaría al lado de ese hombre hasta ver su último aliento.....se lo había ganado sin duda

Aproximadamente tres minutos después Mao Seng murió

Y entonces Ieran se dejo caer, estaba exhausta

"Madre!!!"

"Señora Li!!!"

Los chicos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Ieran

Ella sonrió al verlos

"Madre.....me ha dejado sorprendido"

"Por un momento creí que él llevaba la ventaja, pero que bueno que me equivoque" dijo Eriol

"Lo entiendo, hace tiempo que no enfrentaba un duelo como este"

"¿Hace tiempo?" Una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Sakura imaginando cuantas veces había peleado Ieran así

"Sakura....me alegra que estés bien.....al igual que mi nieto"

Sakura se sonrojo

"Afortunadamente el tiempo para que la sexta señal se cumpliera ya acabo" comento Shaoran

"Ja,ja,ja......TEMO QUE ESTAS EQUIVOCADO SHAORAN LI!!!"

El cielo que tenia tonos rojos y azules debido al ocaso, se lleno de nubarrones grises de los cuales salían miles de relámpagos, en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio se distinguía una figura

"ES RYE!!!" grito Sakura angustiada

"¿Creían que me iba a quedar tan tranquilo?....Ja,ja,ja.....lo único que hice fue darles un poco de tiempo para que se confiaran...mientras tanto....me dedique a componer ciertas cosas"

Con un ademán de sus manos Rye hizo que levitaran 4 esferas transparentes dentro de las cuales se podían apreciar atrapadas algunas personas

Mei Ling, Kouji, Spinel y.....Tomoyo

Eriol sintió hervir su cuerpo "NOOOOO!!!"

"Espera Eriol!!!!"

Sin pensarlo el hechicero ingles decidió ir sobre Rye, no importaba si aún a costa de su propia vida lograba terminar con ese sujeto si con eso se salvaba la vida de Tomoyo y su bebé

Sakura y Shaoran querían atacar, al igual que Ieran, pero hábilmente Rye había puesto las esferas de tal forma que al más mínimo intento de intervenir alguna de ellas sufriría un impacto, poniendo en peligro a quien se encontraba dentro

Shaoran se veía claramente preocupado "Tenemos que hacer algo!!!"

Sakura también "Si pero....mientras tenga en su poder a nuestros amigos, estamos imposibilitados!!!"

"Sakura!!"

"Kerberos, Yue...están bien"

"Si....la señorita Li...nos salvo"

"Shiefa???....pero ¿cómo?" Shaoran se sorprendió más que nada por ver a su hermana llegar ¿de la mano de Yue?

"Hola hermanito"

"Bueno, lo de menos es saber que paso....ya habrá tiempo para eso, lo importante ahora es ver que podemos hacer ante esta situación" comento Ieran Li, tratando de ocultar un poco la felicidad que sentía al ver que su hija era correspondida finalmente

"Eriol no va a durar mucho....el poder de Rye es muy fuerte"

"Insinúas que Eriol es más débil que Rye, Yue??"

"No lo insinúo Sakura, lo afirmo"

Ahora todos estaban mucho más preocupados

De repente una ráfaga de truenos se dejo caer sobre ellos, tenían que utilizar su magia y conjuros para esquivarlos, pero lo malo era que tanto Yue como Kerberos, Shiefa y la misma Ieran estaban débiles todavía

Tenían que brincar de un edificio a otro para protegerse

Shaoran además de protegerse protegía a Sakura.

Y Sakura protegía a sus guardianes que a su vez cuidaban de Ieran y Shiefa Li

**Mientras tanto en el mirador de la Torre**

Eriol se enfrentaba a Rye

"Ja,ja,ja.....ahora podemos platicar con más calma, sin temor a ser interrumpidos...."

Eriol lo miraba con furia "Eres despreciable!!!"

"Gracias, tu razón desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí esa antipatía tan grande por ti....siendo la reencarnación de Clow...."

"Eres un DESGRACIADO!!!!"

"No, no, no" decía burlonamente haciendo una seña negativa con su dedo anular derecho "......debes tratarme con respeto....recuerda que yo tengo algo que a ti te interesa"

Después de decir esto, Rye movió su mano de tal forma que la esfera en la que se encontraba Tomoyo se coloco justo entre él y Eriol, quien pudo verla de cerca se angustio mucho más al ver lo que pasaba dentro de esa burbuja

Tomoyo sangraba.....de su vientre

Casi estuvo a punto de tocar la esfera cuando Rye la retiro y sin menor compasión la estrello fuertemente sobre el suelo del mirador y después contra la pared

"NOOOOO!!!!...Tomoyo NOOOO!!!"

La esfera regreso a su posición inicial

Era visible el daño que acababa de recibir Tomoyo

"Pero...¿de que te preocupas?.....para que la sexta señal se cumpla solo tengo que matar a esa criatura que tiene en sus entrañas....no a ella.....ya verás que sobrevivirá.....JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!!!"

"SUÉLTALA!!!" Grito Eriol y al mismo tiempo con ayuda de su báculo mágico lanzo una oleada de fuego que cubrieron a Rye por completo

"NO Eriol!!!!....no lo ataques así....estas dañando a los demás!!!"

Apenas escucho la voz de Shaoran desde un edificio de enfrente, Eriol trato de calmarse....estaba perdiendo la razón!!!!!...él sabia perfectamente que si eso pasaba de antemano tenia la pelea perdida...pero ¿cómo no sentirse así al ver a Tomoyo en tal situación?

"¿Eso que veo en tu rostro es desesperación inglesito?........JA,JA,JA"

Rye lanzo un conjuro que estaba acompañado de humo negro y el cual Eriol esquivo dificultosamente

"Tengo que idear una forma de atacarlo sin poner en riesgo a los demás" pensaba..."ya se!!!"

Lanzo un hechizo de agua.........miles de galones de agua atacaron a Rye en un instante derribándolo por unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por Eriol para romper una a una las esferas donde se encontraban sus amigos...tomo a Tomoyo en brazos

"Sakura, Shaoran, Kerberos, Yue.....cuídenlos!!!" grito mientras dirigía los cuerpos desmayados de sus amigos hasta la azotea de un edificio cercano a la Torre

Pero algo no estaba bien.....el cuerpo de Tomoyo.....

Ese no era el cuerpo de Tomoyo!!!!

Rye regreso "Ja,ja,ja......¿no es divertido?....yo también puedo usar un hechizo como el tuyo y el de Sakura para reflejar las cosas"

La Tomoyo que estaba en brazos de Eriol se convirtió en vapor el cual se introdujo en un amuleto que colgaba en el pecho de Rye

Eriol estaba más desesperado aún

Mei Ling y Kouji eran protegidos por Shiefa y Ieran, mientras que Kerberos cuidada a Spinel; Yue, por ser de ellos el más recuperado, vigilaba a todos, sabia que Sakura y Shaoran estaban en mucho mejores condiciones y que éste último moriría antes de dejar que a su ama le sucediera algo....además, ahora estaba protegiendo a alguien que acaba de enseñarle algo especial

Rye cambio su expresión

"Ya me canse de jugar contigo....Hiragizawa" dijo seriamente

Sin saber de donde ni como, llegaron dos aros de energía y aprisionaron a Eriol por los hombros y piernas, impidiéndole moverse

"Son...son muy fuertes!!!"

"Oh no!!!....Eriol esta en problemas" gimió Sakura, mientras repelía algunos ataques

"Iré a ayudarlo"

"No Shaoran, espera...puede ser una trampa!!!"

Sakura se quedo sola y observo la azotea frente al edificio donde estaban lo otros, quienes con sus pocas fuerzas se defendían de los ataques que recibían y cada vez eran más poderosos

Entonces Sakura decidió utilizar a Escudo y mantenerlos a todos bajo su protección, ya que aunque ella peleará esta carta seguiría cubriéndolos

Shaoran llego hasta donde se encontraba Eriol y vio que Rye estaba de frente

"Vaya...hasta que te decidiste...Li"

"Suelta a Tomoyo" dijo impasible

"¿Qué?.....disculpa....¿que la suelte?....esta tu digas"

Y sin decir nada más, la esfera se rompió dejando caer a Tomoyo desde el mirador de la Torre hacia abajo....aproximadamente eran unos 300 metros

"NOOOOOO!!" Grito Eriol al ver la escena

"Sakuraaa!!!!!....usa a viento!!!!" grito Shaoran mientras al mismo tiempo atacaba a Rye con su espada para distraerlo y lograba hacerle una herida en su rostro

"VIENTOOOOO!"

La imagen de Tomoyo sostenida por la carta Sakura e introduciéndola dentro del campo de ESCUDO dejo a todos aliviados y mucho más a Eriol

Shaoran se encontraba peleando con Rye, quien estaba enfurecido debido al pequeño rasguño que le acababa de propinar el joven chino segundos antes.

Aparentemente Shaoran era más hábil

"Que bueno!!!"

"Si Sakura.....Shaoran es muy hábil"...."pero se esta confiando demasiado" penso Eriol para sus adentros

Justo en ese mismo instante

"Aggghhhh...¿qué es esto?"

Shaoran había sido herido en un brazo por la misma espada que vio anteriormente blandir a Mao Seng....pero la pequeña cortada apenas perceptible se hacia más y más grande a cada segundo

"......Es una espada que ha pertenecido por generaciones al Clan Seng....se dice que cuando el portador de la Magia Obscura la utilice....toda herida que sea infligida por ella se extenderá a las partes vitales del cuerpo simultáneamente....hasta que la victima muera"

"Oh.....no" dijo Sakura al escuchar esto

"Ja,ja,ja......¿con qué poca cosa te conformaste Sakura?....mira nada más....solo bastaron dos segundos peleando conmigo y tu adorado chino ya esta sentenciado de muerte"

Shaoran sentía cada vez como las fuerzas se le iban, a Eriol le sucedía lo mismo pues los aros que lo habían atrapado absorbían los poderes

"Ahora.....creo que es momento del plato fuerte...pero, seré condescendiente, te daré tiempo para despedirte" dijo Rye, volteando a ver a Sakura..."Te espero en cinco minutos"

Con un ademán hizo que tanto Eriol como Shaoran fuesen al mismo lugar donde estaban protegiéndose los demás "Quiero que ellos vean como mueres en mis manos"

Eriol aunque débil se acerco a Tomoyo y la tomo en brazos, con un hechizo de curación podría sanar a su novia pero estaba muy débil como para hacerlo, la sangre brotaba y lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue oprimir la herida para evitar que el liquido siguiera fluyendo y poner más en riesgo la vida de la joven que amaba.....aunque la de su bebé, seguramente ya no se salvaría

Sakura pudo ver como Shaoran poco a poco perdía color por la perdida de sangre

"Shaoran"

"Lo...lo siento Sakura....no te protegí como prometí"

"No...no digas eso"

"Te Amo....recuérdalo siempre....dile a mi hijo...que lo amo"

"NO Shaoran NO!!!....no hables así...NO TE DESPIDAS DE MI!!!! NOOO!"

Entonces el sello de la estrella salió a los pies de Sakura....miles de rayos rosados y dorados comenzaron a surgir y una carta apareció

Todos estaban asombrados al presenciar la creación de una nueva carta

"CURACIÓN"

Sakura sonrió "Con esto sanaras Shaoran" dijo confiada

El chico chino sonrió....su novia realmente era muy poderosa, pero como todo hechizo de curación, obviamente el proceso sería un tanto lento

"Carta, hazte cargo de Shaoran y Tomoyo por favor, Eriol aún esta débil"

"Gracias Sakura" dijo Eriol, pero sonaba triste....."Aunque debo decirles que....la sexta señal se ha cumplido.....Tomoyo....Tomoyo perdió a nuestro bebé" y todos vieron como Eriol comenzaba a llorar

No solo él, Shiefa y Ieran Li también lo hacían

Sakura derramo unas lágrimas nada más de pensar por lo que iba a pasar su amiga al enterarse

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba

La profecía estaba a punto de cumplirse

Shaoran miro a su novia temeroso pero con mucha confianza hacia ella "Yo se...que tu.... podrás derrotar a ese sujeto...."

Aquellas palabras.....

Eran las mismas que Shaoran le dijo cuando de niños lucharon contra Eriol, cuando creyó por un momento que no podría cambiar las cartas Luz y Oscuridad y él se acerco a ayudarla a pesar de ponerse en riesgo

Y ahora otra vez se había arriesgado por ella

Ella sonrió, lo beso en los labios "Lo haré"

Volteo a mirar a Ieran Li quien obviamente se quedo a cargo de su hijo y le dijo "Ve sin preocupación alguna, yo lo cuidaré.....cuídate tu....ahora todo depende de ti"

La chica asintió, agradeciendo a la madre de Shaoran con la mirada

Kerberos y Yue se acercaron a Sakura

"Iremos contigo"

"¿Estás loco Kero?....no voy a permitir que hagan eso"

"Nuestra razón de ser es protegerte a costa de nuestra propia vida, para eso fuimos creados"

Cuando Shiefa escucho a Yue decir esto, sintió como el corazón se le rompía

Sakura lo miro, se acerco a él y lo tomo de las manos

"Mi querido Yue, no puedo permitir que mis amigos se sacrifiquen por mi y menos....si tienen alguien más por quien vivir..."

Yue bajo la mirada un tanto apenado al verse descubierto

Luego la chica miro a Kerberos y le acaricio su cabeza "Kero tu siempre has estado conmigo en todo momento al igual que Yue, nunca olvidare que tu me escogiste para ser card captor, te debo toda mi felicidad Kero!!!! y por eso, por eso no puedo permitir que luches por mi en estas condiciones"

"Sakurita"

"Confíen en mi ¿si?....les aseguro que no los defraudare"

"Pero si vemos que estas en problemas iremos contigo" dijo Yue

"Solo si se los pido"

"Mmmmm" desaprobaba Kero

"¿ Kero, Yue?"

"Esta bien" dijeron con desgano al unísono ambos guardianes

"Bien, cuiden a los demás....VUELO!!"

**En el mirador de la Torre de Tokio**

"Vaya.....creí que te ibas a tardar más, estaba ansioso por continuar con lo que iniciamos hace un rato"

"Yo también"

"De acuerdo.....la sexta señal se ha cumplido, perdóname, se lo mucho que Daidouji significa para ti, pero, de cualquier manera, ya no importa porque MORIRÁS!!!"

"Eso...lo veremos"

La oscuridad acabo por apoderarse de la ciudad de Tokio....nuevamente un kekkai (barrera) se levanto alrededor de la gran construcción que también era un centro de poder mágico importante....nadie salvo los presentes y los seres con magia podían percibir la magnitud del suceso que estaba por presentarse....

El representante de la Magia Obscura........

La representante de la Magia Combinada

Rye Takano..........

Sakura Kinomoto......

¿Quién daría el primer golpe?

Ambos se veían....

Uno con odio.....

La otra con firmeza......

Era el momento de decidir.....

El destino de la Magia en la Era Actual estaba en sus manos y ella no iba a dejarse vencer.....

Rye sonrió maliciosamente, un fuerte rayo salió de su mano derecha dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia la joven maestra de cartas quien hábilmente con ayuda de "SALTO" logro esquivarlo

¡¡¡¡LA BATALLA FINAL HA COMENZADO!!!!

"¿Eso es todo Rye?" grito la chica

"Ja,ja,ja......esto solo es un calentamiento"

"Ya veo....entonces....es mi turno........TRUENO!!!"

Nada....eso fue lo que paso con el ataque de la joven japonesa....Rye con un solo movimiento de su dedo anulo el poder del trueno

"Te dije que tu poder no se compara con el mío AMIGA!!!....ahora verás una muestra más de él ¡¡¡¡REMOLINO OBSCURO!!!"

Un gran tornado apareció dentro del mirador de la Torre, envolviendo a Sakura en su interior y a la vez asfixiándola pues estaba compuesto por un gas venenoso

"NO...no puedo respirar!!!......NO...no puedo...no puedo....VIENTO!!"

La carta utilizada por Sakura deshizo el tornado

"Veo que será más divertido de lo que imagine...me alegro!!!"

Hasta el momento Sakura solo había estado defendiéndose de los ataques de Rye sin contraatacarlo....lo cual ya era necesario

La mirada de Sakura reflejo una fuerte decisión

"¡ESPEJO!, ¡ILUSIÓN!, ¡LABERINTO!"

De un momento a otro Rye se vio en medio de un laberinto lleno de escaleras que subían y bajaban.....además de que por todos lados habían imágenes de Sakura atacándolo con diferentes cartas

"Ja,ja,ja.......por fin decidiste pelear en serio!!!"

La batalla estaba llegando a tintes verdaderamente fuertes....no podía saberse quien era más poderoso....pues conforme uno atacaba el otro se defendía y regresaba el ataque

Rye ataco ferozmente a Sakura con el arma que había utilizado para dañar a Shaoran

"ESPADA!!!" Afortunadamente la maestra de cartas reacciono a tiempo y convoco su carta

Los demás veían angustiados lo que sucedía

"No puedo verlo" decía Shiefa quien se refugiaba en el pecho de Yue

"Sakura esta luchando con todo su poder...y no ha logrado hacerle nada" decía Kero

"No...eso no es cierto....ella....tiene mucho más que dar que eso....lo se" decía un Shaoran que seguía bajo los poderes de CURACIÓN y aunque preocupado, confiaba en su novia

Rye en un hábil movimiento quedo en ventaja sobre Sakura y estuvo a punto de degollarla

Shaoran se levanto de golpe "SAKURAAAAA!!!"

Al oír la voz de Li, Sakura reacciono y casi como de la nada saco un poder enorme que sentía provenir de su interior, escapando del ataque y al mismo tiempo desarmando a su oponente

Eriol se sorprendió "NO es posible"

"Ha manifestado su poder, aún dentro de ella"

Todos se asombraron, Shaoran orgullosamente se refería al bebé que Sakura llevaba en su vientre

Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de esto y tomo una decisión

Miro a Rye quien confundido ante lo sucedido se había quedado estupefacto

"Pero...¿qué es esto?" decía un anonadado Rye

"Es mi nuevo poder" contesto Sakura con firmeza

"Es su hijo...¿cómo puede ser posible si aún no nace?" pensaba "Pues con todo y tu nuevo poder....TE HARE PEDAZOS!!!!"

"Inténtalo"

"Pero ¿qué dice?" decía Shiefa

"Sakura se ha vuelto loca!!!" gritaba Kero

"No, solo esta confiando más que nunca en su poder....además no esta luchando sola" explicaba Eriol, mientras acariciaba a la aún desmayada Tomoyo

Rye ataco nuevamente con su REMOLINO OBSCURO, el cual simplemente fue rechazado con un ademán de la mano de Sakura

Volvió a lanzar ahora tres ataques diferentes al mismo tiempo, sin que ninguno diera resultado

Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y Rye la miraba encolerizado

"MALDITA.....ME LAS PAGARAS!!!"

**En la azotea del edificio donde estaban todos**

"¿Por qué no lo elimina y ya...tiene el poder para hacerlo?" preguntaba Shiefa

"Sakura aún cree que puede recuperar al Rye que conocía, a su mejor amigo" contesto Yue

"¿Él era su mejor amigo?"

"Así es....y Sakura hará todo lo posible por regresarlo, además él la amaba"

"Pero....aparentemente lo ha olvidado, se ve que la odia"

Y como si hubiera sabido lo que hablaban Shiefa y Yue, casi como obedeciendo a lo que ella acaba de afirmar, Rye comenzó a realizar un conjuro que el solo escucharlo era aterrador

"_Demonios de los seis círculos del infierno, sirvientes del mal, hagan caso a mi mandato!!!!....Demonios de la oscuridad, guardianes del inframundo vengan a mi y liberen el verdadero y mortal poder del elegido de la oscuridad!!!!......AGGGHHH!!!!"_

El cuerpo de Rye se lleno de una gran energía negativa.....sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo y malicioso...sus venas se hinchaban, al mismo tiempo que su rostro sufría una horrible metamorfosis donde su expresión y rasgos lo asemejaban a un terrible demonio

Miro a Sakura con odio

"Ahora si, sentirás todo mi poder!!" la voz de Rye había cambiado....era como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo, dos personas con una voz espeluznante

Sakura estaba confundida ante esta nueva imagen de Rye

"No, no puede ser......"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante un sorpresivo y veloz ataque del representante de la Magia Oscura

Sakura cayo al suelo del mirador

"Pero...que rayos!!!" Shaoran estaba aterrado "SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!" "Diablos!!!....todavía no estoy en condiciones de ayudarla!!!" se lamentaba angustiadamente

"No solo cambio físicamente, sus poderes se han elevado increíblemente!!!" comentaba Ieran Li

"Debemos ir con ella!!!"

"NO Yue!!!...lo único que harán es distraerla y preocuparla....Sakura debe concentrase y si ustedes van con ella, solo lo harán más difícil "concluyo Eriol

"Tienes razón" contesto el ángel con los puños cerrados, apretándolos casi hasta sangrar

"Tendremos que confiar en Sakura" decía resignadamente Kero

"Ella.....lo hará"

Todos voltearon a mirar a la dueña de la voz.....era Tomoyo, que acababa de reaccionar

"¿Tomoyo?"

"Sé que Sakura....lo logrará" decía sonriente

Eriol la abrazo y la miro preocupado por la noticia que debía darle

Con tono comprensivo la chica susurro en sus oído "Descuida, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa....ya podremos tener bebés más adelante" decía tranquila

"Oh Tomoyo....no sabes..."

"Estoy aquí, contigo"

"Si, mi pequeña, estas conmigo"

"Solo debemos esperar a que Sakura termine con él"

Todos decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Tomoyo y poner toda su confianza en la maestra de cartas

La lucha continuaba

Sakura se veía un poco más agitada que Rye, quien acababa de desaparecer su espada pues se dio cuenta de que esa forma jamás le ganaría a la maestra de cartas

Por su parte la espada de Sakura regreso a ser él báculo de la Estrella

Estaba cansada

Rye también y como se dio cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo esto......

Decidió, hacer trampa

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la azotea donde estaban todos observando la lucha

Sakura miro horrorizada esto "NOOOOO Rye...DEJALOS!!!"

Estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando sucedió....

La estrella del atardecer en la mano de Sakura brillo más que nunca y se fusiono con el báculo mágico de la maestra de cartas.....

Tomo dos de sus cartas y las utilizo al mismo tiempo contra Rye

"Cartas, destruyan al ente maligno que se encuentra dentro de ese ser y purifiquen su alma.....ESPERANZA!!!! AMISTAD!!!"

(La carta AMISTAD la creo al salvar a Tomoyo ¿recuerdan?...capitulo 10 )

Rye no pudo contraatacar y recibió el impacto directamente en su cuerpo

"AGGGGHHHHHH...NOOOOO!!!!"

Y entonces ese ser en el que Rye se había convertido cayo desde las alturas...dejando un cuerpo inerte sobre el pavimento

Los nubarrones grises que cubrían el cielo comenzaron a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que daban paso a un cielo repleto de estrellas

Sakura había ganado la batalla!!!!

"Lo logro!!!!"

"Todo termino!!!"

"Hurra!!!....Viva!!!!...Sakurita lo hizo!!!!!....yo lo sabia!!!!....nunca dude de ella!!!! Es la mejor!!!"

Todos decidieron bajar a la acera

Sakura estaba ahí

Shaoran se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, gracias Shaoran"

"No hice nada"

"Claro que lo en mi en todo momento"

Shaoran sonrió, ahora podía sentirse tranquilo

"Que bueno que todos están bien" los ojos de la chica brillaban de alegría

Mei Ling, Kouji y Spinel aún seguían inconscientes

Y entonces sucedió algo que a todos sorprendió, el cuerpo de Rye volvió a sufrir una metamorfosis y regreso a ser físicamente el chico que solía ser, pero curiosamente sus ropas habían cambiado

"¿Esta muerto?" pregunto Ieran Li

"Eso parece" contesto Kerberos

"Espero...que haya funcionado"

"Eh...¿a que te refieres Sakura?"

"Para atacarlo utilice dos cartas.....ESPERANZA porque es lo último que debemos de perder al vernos en una situación difícil, además de que tenia fe en que él volviera a ser el de antes"

"Entiendo....por eso también usaste a AMISTAD"

"Así es.....pensé que posiblemente con ayuda de esa carta Rye recordaría el sentimiento que alguna vez nos unió y bueno.....tal vez sería posible recuperarlo"

Pero...Rye no se movía

Sakura entonces se sintió triste y comenzó a llorar "Yo...yo no quería...matarlo....él era mi mejor amigo"

"Lo se mi amor, pero él estaba poseído por el poder de la Magia Obscura...era imposible que recordará que eran tan buenos amigos....no es tu culpa"

"Si Sakura....no estés triste"

"Tomoyo!!!...OH Tomoyo que bueno que estas bien, siento...siento lo de tu bebé"

"Descuida...no paso nada"

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Tomoyo ¿cómo era posible que hablara de esa forma?

"No paso nada mounstruo....en verdad"

"¡¡¿Hermano?....¿qué haces aquí?...¿y papá?"

"Aquí estoy hija" Fujitaka se acercaba junto con Isirah Seng que no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de dolor al ver a su hijo tendido en el piso

La señora miro a Sakura y comprensivamente le dijo "Era lo mejor para todos"

Sakura sintió que un nudo se le hacia en la garganta, pero aun tenia la duda de lo que Tomoyo había dicho

Tomoyo sonrió "No le paso nada a nuestro bebé"

"Pero...¿cómo?...Eriol dijo que..."

"Y así fue..., ¿recuerdan la sangre de dragón...el elixir de la vida?" pegunto Eriol

"Si claro...es la sangre del hermano de Sakura" contesto Shaoran

"Exacto.....Touya sabia que si el bebé de Tomoyo moría, el inmediatamente reviviría, por tener la misma sangre" continuo Fujitaka

"Pero...¿como es posible?" pregunto un confundido Shaoran

"Es que Touya, Sakura y yo somos primos" dijo feliz Tomoyo

"OH es verdad....la madre de Sakura y la madre de Tomoyo eran primas" razono Kero ya convertido en muñeco de felpa

"Ya veo.....¿pero entonces porque mi hermano no regreso a la normalidad"

"Porque tome una decisión Sakura....decidí que no quería vivir a cambio de la vida del bebé de Tomoyo y Eriol"

"Ya entiendo y al rehusarte a revivir, la vida de ese bebé se salvo" concluyo Shaoran

Touya asintió

"Que bueno eres hermano!!"

"Ya...ya calma mounstruo, lo hice solo porque era Tomoyo, por ti no hubiera hecho molesta!!!"

"¿Qué...qué paso?"

"Rye???...Estas vivo!!!...Rye...hijo!!!"

"Madre???...qué hacemos aquí???...se supone que yo estaba en Hong Kong...en la competencia Inter. Universidades"

"Rye????"

"Sakura???"

La chica corrió al lado de su amigo y lo abrazo, ya habría tiempo de contar todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo, afortunadamente Rye había regresado a ser el chico de antes

En esta ocasión Shaoran tuvo que controlarse pues sabia lo feliz que era Sakura de saber que finalmente no había matado a su mejor amigo y por el contrario lo había recuperado....aunque, con unas cuantas lagunas, o mejor dicho, mares mentales

Touya se separo un poco del grupo y su padre se acerco a él

"Hijo....."

"Descuida papá....no te preocupes y disculpa el haber decidido no revivir...se que te hubiera gustado, pero la verdad es que sin Nakuru la vida ya me es realmente irrelevante y lo peor de todo es que ahora no podré visitarla nunca más..."

"....debería haber alguna forma"

"No la hay"

Eriol que observo esto a lo lejos, sonrió como a quien se le acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea "Tomoyo ¿traes contigo la Lágrima del Amor?"

"Si"

"Bien....ahora podremos pagarle a Touya el favor que nos hizo"

"No entiendo"

"Espera y verás...Sakura, Shaoran,...pueden venir un momento"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Si Eriol, ¿ahora qué pasa?"

Sin dejar que los demás escucharan, así enfrente de todos Eriol les dijo en secreto a sus amigos algo

"Pero que grosero!!!...no cabe duda de que es la reencarnación de Clow!!!" decía molesto Kero

"Bien, aquí vamos"

Los tres hechiceros se tomaron de las manos, Tomoyo se puso en el centro y con su mano izquierda sujetando la Lágrima del Amor encima de su pecho cerro los ojos mientras sus amigos recitaban una serie de conjuros que apenas y se podían escuchar

"¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?" musitaba Touya

Eriol saco de su bolsillo uno de los listones que utilizaba Ruby Moon en su cabello y entonces pronunció las palabras

"_Por el poder de la Magia Combinada, aquí yacen su representante primero y actual, además de su protector.....que con ayuda de esta gema creada por una flor...la magia se transforme y pueda estar para siempre con su eterno amor.....TRASMUTACIÓN!!!"_

Tomoyo entonces extendió su brazo, tal como anteriormente Eriol le había indicado, abrió la palma de su mano y se pudo apreciar como la Lágrima del Amor se rompía en pedazos, dejando salir de ella una neblina cálida, que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en la mismísima imagen de....

"Nakuru!!!" grito Touya sorprendido

El hechizo que habían hecho fue para convertir el alma mágica de Ruby en un alma humana y poder estar así al lado de Touya

"¿Touya?"

Todos estaban contentos

Por fin Touya y Nakuru podían unirse sin obstáculo alguno, aún en el plano espiritual

Yue ya convertido en Yukito había encontrado a su persona especial que le correspondía y era Shiefa LI

Tomoyo y Eriol habían recuperado a su bebé

Y Sakura y Shaoran por fin estarían juntos para siempre, esperando también la llegada de su hijo

"Pero ¿qué pasó?"

"Ja,ja,ja....Spy...te perdiste de toda la acción...no cabe duda de que eres un cobarde en cambio yo...."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Cobarde, cobarde....eres un cobarde"

"Espera Kerberos!!!"

Y las dos bestias guardianas salieron volando persiguiéndose una a la otra

Mei Ling despertó y al ver a Kouji aún desmayado "QUE FLOJO!!!!....DESPIERTA KOUJI!!!"

El pobrecito se puso de pie al instante

"Vaya Kouji.....la próxima vez que te desmayes tendré lista una grabación de la voz de mi sobrina gritando"

Todos rieron

Shaoran tenia abrazada a Sakura por la parte de atrás de su cintura y le pregunto al oído "¿Estas contenta?"

Ella lo miro por el rabillo de sus ojos y tiernamente acariciando sus brazos contesto "Si.. lo estoy"

"Bueno...aún faltan muchas cosas por resolver.....la boda...nuestro hijo"

Sakura se sonrojo, se volteo hasta quedar frente a él y contesto "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

Y antes de besarse, se dijeron al mismo tiempo

"TE AMO"

**F I N**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Bravoooo!!!...llegamos al final!!!! ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Estuvo largo verdad?....lo siento, de otra forma tendría que haber partido nuevamente el capitulo y se que es horrible esperar y esperar, más cuando la autora es tan tardada para actualizar como yo.....ji,ji.ji

Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y les haya gustado no solo el capítulo sino la historia completa

Nuevamente gracias por leer este fic y por ser parte de Reencuentros y Magia, por ustedes y para ustedes es que se creo esta historia y se continuo hasta llegar al final

Dos agradecimientos especiales:

Primero: al maravilloso equipo CLAMP (no creo que lo lean pero igual lo pongo, ja,ja,ja) por crear esta maravillosa historia que es Card Captor Sakura

Segundo: A mi autora de fics favorita y por la cual, debo decir, me decidí a escribir, ella me ha inspirado y ha sido un gran apoyo a lo largo de mucho homenaje a ella y al nombre de uno de sus fics, el final de RYM se realizo En la Torre de Tokio...mi queridísima Mikki Chan.....muchas gracias por todo amiga!!!

Bien, de acuerdo a sus votos, mi siguiente fic se tratara de una historia nuevamente S&S y E&T....aunque seguramente haré una combinación rara para poner emoción a la historia....ja,ja,ja

El nombre del fic será:

**SUEÑOS.....EL DESTINO DE UNA CARD MASTER**

Y lo podrán ver publicado antes del 20 de octubre (haré todo lo posible!!!)

Por favor no se pierdan esta nueva historia

SUERTE!!!!

Nos leemos pronto

SaKuRa WeN


End file.
